


空想者

by zhifache



Category: LT - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 237,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhifache/pseuds/zhifache
Kudos: 3





	1. 《虚拟》1-5

《虚拟》1-5.  
第1章 

周九良把行李箱拎进屋，后面跟着自己刚刚分配过来的Omega。  
“先放这儿吧，一会儿再收拾。”他拍了拍箱子，转过身，看了Omega一眼，“那个……”  
Omega的眼睛亮晶晶的，有些瑟缩地看着他。  
周九良抓了抓头发：“那个……你吃饭了没有？”  
Omega一愣，摇摇头，又点点头。  
这是吃了还是没吃？周九良叹了口气。  
“这样吧，”周九良掏了掏兜，抓出一把零钱来，简单点了点，就要往Omega手里塞。Omega吓了一跳，被抓住的手本能地往回缩。  
“拿着。”周九良力气比他大，强行给他塞进掌心里，让他攥住了，“我下午有两节课，晚上回来了再好好吃一顿。”他低着头，有点儿不好意思，“你看，实在是抽不出空来，不然也不能大中午的去把结婚证领了，抱歉抱歉……”  
面前的Omega把脑袋摇成了个拨浪鼓，抽回手比划了两下。周九良有点儿懵，没看懂。  
Omega小小地叹了口气。语言不通，愁人。  
他是个哑巴，说不出话。周九良是正常人，看不懂哑语。  
“你叫什么来着……”周九良一边念叨一边摸了摸兜，掏出刚刚拿到手的红色小本本，“啊……孟鹤堂……”啪地合上，“孟哥，我现在得去上课了，不然时间来不及——”  
他看见孟鹤堂跺了跺脚，伸出胳膊往外一指，又使劲儿挥了两下。这回周九良看懂了，这是让自己赶紧走呢。  
“那我先去上课，晚上回来咱们再细聊！”  
孟鹤堂点点头，嗯了好几声。估计是急了，怕他工作迟到。  
周九良总算出了门，他不由自主地松了口气。  
他和孟鹤堂刚认识两个小时，刚领完证。上午坐在办公室啃面包的时候突然收到条短信，通知他今天之内去把结婚证领了。法定结婚年龄后他迟迟没有谈恋爱的意思，于是到了这两年国家根据信息素为他分配了一个合适的Omega，他只需要过去把人领回家就行了。  
周九良很苦恼，他习惯了家里就自个儿一个人，这会儿突然要多出个人来，怎么想怎么难受。但是到了民政局看见门口踯躅不定的人后他就感觉好了不少，Omega留着软乎乎的顺毛，眼睛亮晶晶的有灵气，双唇抿成一条线，手里拎着个小行李箱。周九良掏出手机晃了晃，问：“那个……是你么？”  
Omega点了点头，也晃了晃手机，冲他笑笑，露出一口小白牙。  
然后他才发现Omega不会说话。因为他跟自己比划了一路，鸡同鸭讲，着急了就嗯啊两声。  
有点儿麻烦。周九良叹了口气。  
仅仅是过了一个中午，他就已婚了。妻子在家呆着，自己出来上班。  
周九良心里存着事儿，就这么过了一个下午。下班后去菜市场转了一圈，打算回家做几个菜。结果拎着一兜子菜拧开钥匙打开门时不由得一愣，厨房的菜香味儿飘了出来，饭厅的桌子上摆着已经做好的好几个菜。  
“啊！”小哑巴从厨房里小跑出来，两人大眼瞪小眼地互相看了一会儿，然后孟鹤堂主动接过他手里拎着的菜，还有每天都带着的公文包，不好意思地冲他笑笑，安顿好了又回到厨房。  
这一连串的动作做得自然无比，就好像已经学了很多年一般。周九良愣了愣，慢吞吞地换鞋。  
孟鹤堂一共做了五个菜，色香味俱全。周九良洗了手，站在厨房门口看了他一会儿，抬腿要过来给他打个下手。孟鹤堂转头看见他却有些吃惊，啊了半天也说不出话，那意思很急，像是要表达点儿什么。  
“需要我帮忙么？”周九良抓了抓脑袋，问道。  
孟鹤堂摇摇头，啪的一声关了火。指了指外面，让他出去，两只手放在一起搓了搓，让他去洗手，然后又指了指桌前的那几把椅子，让他坐下等着。  
周九良都看懂了，点点头，又看了孟鹤堂一眼，转身出去了。  
孟鹤堂把最后一道菜摆到桌子上，冲周九良一笑。  
好看。周九良啧了一声。  
孟鹤堂的长相正正好好长到了自己的审美上。所以说分配有什么不好？沟通问题都是可以解决的嘛，实在不行他就学哑语，学不会也能打字呀。  
Omega转身洗手去了，周九良闻着桌子上的菜味儿，美滋滋地陷入沉思。  
孟鹤堂做菜很好吃。周九良忍不住夹了一筷子塞进嘴里。  
他把椅子往一边挪了挪，等着孟鹤堂回来坐下。  
直到看见孟鹤堂端起碗和筷子，规规矩矩地站到一边。  
“……你干吗？”周九良有点儿懵。  
什么毛病？站着吃得多？  
孟鹤堂咧开嘴冲他笑笑，小心翼翼的伸出筷子，在离自己最近的菜上夹了一点儿添进碗里，小口小口地扒着饭。  
“那什么……”周九良放下筷子，“你坐下呗。”  
孟鹤堂微微一愣，局促地摇了摇头，放下碗，给他比划了好几遍，应该都是同一个意思，只是周九良看不懂。  
孟鹤堂叹了口气，垂眸，半晌，眼前突然出现个手机。  
“打字吧。”周九良说，“手语我尽快学。”  
孟鹤堂双手接过手机，摇了摇头，似乎是不让他学手语，然后打开备忘录，飞快地打了一句话。  
-我不应该站着吗？  
周九良莫名其妙：“你干吗要站着？”  
-不是规矩吗？  
“哪门子规矩？”周九良奇怪地看着他。  
孟鹤堂低下头，又打了一句，给他看。  
-Omega不就应该站着吃饭吗？  
大眼睛观察着周九良的表情，孟鹤堂不自觉地吞咽。  
咕噜。  
他很饿了，但是周九良还没说话，他不太敢动。  
“为什么Omega就得站着吃饭？这是什么说法啊？”周九良放下手机，把备忘录里的话删掉了。  
他的手伸向孟鹤堂的手腕，拉着他坐下来，坐到自己身边。  
“吃饭就好好吃饭呗，站着干什么。”周九良说，“吃饭吧，吃完饭咱们聊聊。”  
再转过头，孟鹤堂眼里闪着惊讶与感激，冲他笑笑。  
周九良很少在家做饭，但不是不会做，只是平时自己一个人懒得折腾，就干脆点个外卖对付对付了。不知道是不是这个原因，结了婚之后在家吃的第一顿饭显得格外美味，且温馨。  
孟鹤堂吃了饭就自觉收拾了桌子，动作麻利干脆。在第二次回来抹桌子的时候周九良拉住他的手腕：“刷碗……我来吧。”  
孟鹤堂动作一顿，惊讶地看了他一眼，摇摇头。  
“我来。”周九良用了些力气，他家Omega不知道什么脾气，似乎有点儿偏执，总觉得什么活儿都得自己干。  
可能是以前的什么事留下的习惯。周九良想。  
“你看，你做的饭，那我来刷碗就好了。”他试着和孟鹤堂讲道理，“这样比较公平，对不对？……没道理让你干活的。”他站起身，拍拍孟鹤堂的肩膀，顺手接过他手心的抹布。  
孟鹤堂怔愣地看着他进了厨房，低头洗碗。  
“啊！”他忍不住叫了一声。  
“怎么了？”周九良偏过头。  
而Omega只是看着他，半天，摇了摇头。  
“要不你看会儿电视？”周九良怕他无聊，手上的动作也快着，“我马上洗完。”  
孟鹤堂摇头。  
“那好吧。”周九良叹了口气，“你想听我说点儿什么吗？……以后要一起生活了，我是当老师的，大学老师，这个知道吧？……备用钥匙我放在门口的鞋柜里，你今天应该找到了吧？”  
孟鹤堂点点头。  
“嗯，我家……不是，”周九良斟酌着改口，“咱们家，就一个房间。你要是不习惯的话我今天就睡沙发，你在卧室睡。”  
“啊！”Omega又叫了一声，眉心微微蹙起，摇头。指指自己又指指沙发，表示自己睡沙发。  
“那不行的。”周九良说，“哪有让你睡沙发的道理？不说晚上凉，就说你一个Omega，我也不能这么做啊。况且，况且咱现在还是夫妻。”周九良有点儿脸红。  
孟鹤堂歪了歪头，仿佛在问为什么。  
“……标记的事儿就先放一放吧。”周九良补充了一句。  
他们还不熟悉，周九良不想在刚认识的第一天就把人给标记了，没有感情的事跟耍流氓没区别，而且不负责任。  
孟鹤堂却愣了愣，看着周九良的侧脸，半天，点了点头。  
周九良不知道他为什么突然安静了，没什么动作，侧过脸看他却觉得他有点儿失落。他不知道孟鹤堂的想法，也不太想得出来。  
孟鹤堂瞧见了周九良看他，马上扯出个笑来。  
嘿嘿。  
周九良看着他，也笑了笑。  
有点儿高兴。  
“以后要是不着急的话，就等我回来做饭就行，不用自己折腾。”周九良说，把洗过几遍的盘子擦干净摆好了，“提前蒸个米饭就行，剩下的我来。”  
孟鹤堂眨着眼睛：“啊！”  
“嗯。”周九良擦擦手，笑笑。  
站在门口靠着的人掏出手机，一边打字一边走过来。  
周九良觉得好像闻到了一阵柠檬香，这种香气和自己常年用的洗洁精味儿不一样，透着清新和自在，温和又清爽的感觉。  
周九良一转身，孟鹤堂的手机刚好递过来，差点儿怼他脸上。  
“嗯？”周九良往后退了一步，眯了眯眼，看清了。  
孟鹤堂的手机备忘录里打了一行字。  
-你怎么对我这么好呀？

第2章   
孟鹤堂好像是个对生活质量没什么要求的人，他总是小心翼翼步履维艰的样子，周九良有时候对他都算不上施以小恩小惠，可能就是个再平常不过的关心，就能收到个感激得夸张的眼神。  
第一天睡在一块儿时谁都不自在，周九良习惯了自己一个人睡一张大床，一个人惯了也不知道自己睡觉打不打把势。于是上床之前站在床边拧着眉酝酿，孟鹤堂洗洗涮涮完了进来，看着他略显为难的背影愣了愣，抬了抬腿，走过来拍拍他的肩。  
“怎么了？”周九良回过身，指了指床，“早点儿睡吧。”  
孟鹤堂摇头，指了指自己又指了指门。  
周九良一愣：“什么？”  
孟鹤堂又比划了一连串，周九良头都大了，也没明白他的意思。最后孟鹤堂叹了口气，低头伸手拢床上的被子，抱了个满怀，转身要往外走。  
“哎！”周九良连忙伸手拦，顾不得寻思便抢下被来，重新扔在床上，“干什么呢？！”  
他是没有生气的意思的，瞧见了小哑巴这个动作才知道他还是想出去睡，一着急就拦下了。小哑巴却是一愣，抓了抓脑袋，尴尬地冲他笑了一下，搓搓手往外走。  
“孟哥，孟哥！不是！”周九良过去拽他，“你别出去睡啊！”他急了，“你要是实在不想一起，那我出去就行了，我抗冻。”周九良指了指床，“你早点儿睡吧，我再拿床被子。”  
“啊！”孟鹤堂摆手，反手攥住了他的胳膊，咿咿呀呀地喊了几声。  
“……你还要出去睡么？”周九良停下来，问他。  
孟鹤堂摇了摇头。  
“那你介意跟我一块儿睡么？”周九良又问。  
孟鹤堂又摇了摇头。  
“那，”周九良指了指床，“现在睡觉行么？”  
孟鹤堂犹豫一会儿，点点头，慢吞吞地绕到另一边去，爬上床，捋着边儿躺下了。床那么大，他就占了那么一小条的位置。  
周九良叹了口气，走到门边关上灯。房间里瞬时间一片漆黑，隐隐约约泛着柠檬味儿。  
Omega信息素挺好闻。周九良一边想一边爬上床，钻进被窝里。  
小哑巴依然贴着边儿躺着，一动不动乖得很。周九良闭着眼睛躺了半天，突然张开了，手掌在被子里拍了拍床，低声道：“过来点儿。”  
旁边响起窸窸窣窣的摩擦声，周九良等了半天，也没等到孟鹤堂往这边挪。  
害怕？害怕……？  
“我什么都不干，”于是周九良又张了张嘴，“你过来点儿，不然会掉下去的。”  
旁边的枕头上又响了两声，估计是孟鹤堂摇了摇头。周九良啧了一声，孟鹤堂心里一紧，Alpha嘴里不知咕哝了句什么，接着就伸手过来，越过他的胸口抓住他贴着边儿的胳膊，用力往这边一扳一拽。  
“啊！”孟鹤堂吓了一跳。  
和身边Alpha的距离瞬间缩小了，周九良的大手放在他的背上安抚地拍了两下，然后迟疑了两秒，顺着脊背往上摸了过去。  
孟鹤堂屏住呼吸没敢动，努力克制着发抖的身体。周九良正脸对着他，浅浅的呼吸铺撒在他脸上，温热。  
“……睡吧。”周九良说，揉了揉他脑袋上软乎乎的毛，又在他后颈的腺体上搓了搓。  
“唔……”孟鹤堂忍不住溢出一声轻吟，缩了缩脖子，脸往枕头里埋了埋。  
“……抱歉。”房间里的柠檬香又浓了些。周九良实在是喜欢，轻轻凑过来，在他脖颈处闻了闻。  
“别怕。”周九良安抚他，“睡吧。”然后就收回手。  
孟鹤堂在黑暗中睁开眼，借着月色瞧着身边人的侧脸。  
就这样……结束了？  
心里说不清是什么感受，好像有点儿庆幸，又有点失落。

周九良家隔壁住着一对Beta夫夫，每天晚出早归，白天他家常常都是有人的。孟鹤堂之后有一天出去买菜，回来时发现忘带钥匙了，站在门口拎着菜兜子愁眉苦脸，不知怎么办才好。正巧碰上隔壁邻居扔垃圾回来，见他站着便多瞅了他两眼。  
“小周家的？”  
孟鹤堂点点头。  
邻居上上下下地打量了他一遍，自顾自地嘟囔了一句：“什么时候结婚了呢？也没个动静。”然后拧开自己家门的锁，敞开门冲他示意了一下，“忘带钥匙了吧？进来坐会儿吧。小周应该快回来了。”  
孟鹤堂犹豫了一会儿，给他鞠了个躬。  
“哟呵，”邻居吓了一跳，“这么大礼，可歇着吧。”然后招呼着孟鹤堂进门，自己也进来了之后冲着屋里喊：“老高！家来人了！”  
他叫栾云平，和丈夫高峰两人是相声演员。孟鹤堂很羡慕，因为相声演员听起来每天能说很多话的样子，一对儿在一块儿肯定也有意思。  
“你说这小周也没打一招呼，怎么说结婚就结婚了呢。媳妇这么好看也不带出来见见，跟我们说一声平时也能给照顾照顾啊。”栾云平一边洗草莓一边念叨，洗完了端到客厅去给孟鹤堂吃。  
孟鹤堂稀奇地瞅了半天，给他比划了几下。  
“嗯嗯，不用谢，吃吧。”栾云平说。  
他看得懂哑语，孟鹤堂欣喜又意外。  
于是接连比划了一长串。  
“嗯……手语之前学过，大概能看懂。……啊，每天晚上出去上班，大概半夜能回来吧，偶尔去外地出个差，但是这种时候很少。……我们家一般白天都有人，你要是闲着没事儿就过来找我……不麻烦不麻烦。”  
小孟儿看着属实招人喜欢，长相就让人见喜，软软乎乎乖乖巧巧的，身上带着股稳当劲儿。栾云平叹了口气，觉得孟鹤堂要是会说话就好了，无论干什么都能干得很好。  
孟鹤堂把一颗草莓递给他，眼睛亮晶晶的。  
“谢谢。”栾云平接过来，冲他笑了笑，“诶，你跟小周结婚多久了？时间不长吧？”  
孟鹤堂给他比划。  
“哦……一个礼拜。小周人还不错吧，我们接触不算很多，但也做了两年邻居了，对你好吗？”  
孟鹤堂迟疑了一下，点点头，接着又比划了点儿什么。  
“你是他媳妇儿，他当然得对你好了。”栾云平咽下嘴里的汁水，吸了吸鼻子，冲厨房喊了一嗓子，“老高你辣椒放多了吧？我闻着都呛鼻子！”  
“没多！有数呢！”高峰在厨房不紧不慢地回了一句，“瞧好吧您！”  
“不成。”栾云平啧了一声，拍拍腿站起身，“我得看看去，上回那辣椒辣得我胃疼，差点儿上不了台。”他招呼着孟鹤堂，“小孟儿你先坐着，我一会儿回来接着聊。”  
“啊！”孟鹤堂应了一声。  
他看着栾云平趿拉着拖鞋进了厨房，玻璃门映出两个人的影子。栾云平捏着鼻子瞅着锅指点着，高峰继续按自己的节奏做菜，偶尔慢悠悠地反驳一两句。  
孟鹤堂很羡慕这对夫夫的相处模式，感觉温馨又甜蜜，看起来自然又平淡。  
周九良自然是对他很好的，可是两个人的关系依然和栾云平夫夫没法比。这很正常，孟鹤堂却有种迷之失落。  
好像在奢求什么。明明现在应该很满足的。  
周九良来接他的时候他正坐在沙发上运气，愁眉苦脸地琢磨着自己的小九九，手机揣在兜里一直没看。直到栾云平家的门被敲响，厨房里的两人在为下一道菜争论着什么，没人理会门口的动静。孟鹤堂犹豫了一下站起身，走过去开了门。

“回家吧先生。”周九良叹了口气，略显无奈地挑了挑眉，“你的手机呢？”  
孟鹤堂如梦初醒，手忙脚乱地掏出手机，看见微信蹦出来的几条消息。接着不好意思地冲周九良一笑，笑没了周九良心里那点儿怨念。  
“栾哥给我发微信让我下班来接你，我到家半小时才看见，还寻思你去哪儿了呢。”周九良说，“跟栾哥打声招呼，咱回家吃饭吧。菜我都做好了。”  
“啊！”孟鹤堂有点儿急，转身转了两圈找到自己买的一兜子菜，拎起来指了指，“啊！”  
“没事，我买菜回来了，顺路买的。”周九良说，冲他伸出手，“走吧？”他朝里面喊了一声，“栾哥！人我带走了！”  
“去吧！”栾云平回。  
“走。”周九良动了动手指，示意他拉上手。  
孟鹤堂低了低头，把自己的手交到对方手里。周九良熟练得像是练习过很多次一样，拉着他回家。  
孟鹤堂指尖微凉，好像常年都这样。周九良一年四季手心都是热的，正好帮他暖着。  
离开之前孟鹤堂看了眼茶几上剩下的半碗草莓。  
好甜。好想再吃几个。  
能回家吃饭也很好。孟鹤堂想。

周九良在让他适应，习惯不什么都干的生活。于是他尽量包揽了能看见的活，从做饭到洗碗。头两天还有个分工，一个做饭一个洗碗，之后就干脆自己揽到身上，让孟鹤堂歇着去。  
孟鹤堂最初几天还不适应，非要跟他抢那点儿活儿。然后就被周九良抓住了搓两下后颈的腺体，信息素的味道扩散到整个屋子里，Omega也软了身子渗出轻喘，软塌塌地挂在周九良身上。  
“没劲儿了干不了活儿了吧？嗯？”周九良怀着坏心眼儿，贪恋地吸了口柠檬香，臂弯上挂着他撑住了，一边拍拍他的背，“去吧，坐着去吧。”  
等孟鹤堂歇过来了，该干的活也干完了。  
没几天孟鹤堂就不再跟他抢了。  
周九良吃完饭鼓捣了一会儿手机，照例把碗洗了。孟鹤堂在厨房门口看他，两人也不说话——孟鹤堂是不会说话，周九良是不知道说什么。于是就这么沉默了十多分钟。  
“今天出去没带钥匙么？”周九良突然问。  
孟鹤堂点点头。  
“没事儿，以后忘带钥匙了找栾哥就行。”周九良笑笑，把案台擦干净，“他家有什么吃的尽管吃，吃不穷。大不了吃完了我去付钱。”  
孟鹤堂歪了歪头，似乎是认真思考了一会儿，然后慢慢摇了摇头。  
“吃不穷。”周九良走过来揉揉他的脑袋。  
孟鹤堂一笑。  
嘿嘿。  
门铃响了。  
孟鹤堂站起身，飞快地冲向门口。  
周九良没拦着，回到厨房里继续洗洗涮涮。不一会儿看孟鹤堂慢吞吞地走了回来，手上拎着一兜子草莓。  
“到了啊？真快，拿过来吧我一会儿洗。”周九良说。  
孟鹤堂疑惑地看着他，没动。似乎在问他为什么要买草莓。  
“我看你好像挺喜欢吃草莓的，从栾哥家出来的时候眼睛都要掉碗里了，那么舍不得啊？”他逗着小哑巴，“看见草莓都不想回家了！”  
孟鹤堂微微脸红。  
被发现了。  
“买了一斤，草莓放久了烂。”周九良叹了口气，走过来接过那一兜子草莓，放在案台上，“解个馋，一会儿给你洗。喜欢吃明天接着买，啊。”  
孟鹤堂还是没动，就现在门口看他，舌尖不安分地在嘴里动来动去。看了一会儿抬了抬腿，慢慢走到他身边。  
周九良正把最后一个碗放进碗架柜里，转过身看见他，一愣：“这么馋啊？”继续逗他。  
孟鹤堂摇了摇头，目光在案台和草莓间转了一圈，最后回到周九良脸上。  
“……怎么了？”周九良问。  
面前的Omega努了努嘴，往前凑了凑。  
啾。  
在他脸上亲了一口。

第3章   
孟鹤堂闲着没事就往栾云平家跑，白天在他家呆一天，围观高峰做饭或者浇花，栾云平在旁边指指点点。有时候栾云平也下厨，一边下厨一边教孟鹤堂，忙活没一会儿就能端出一碗炸酱面来。栾云平做饭时高峰从来都不去指点江山，多半都去客厅坐着看书看报。孟鹤堂好奇，高峰就带着眼镜瞄他一眼，慢悠悠地扔下一句：“有的吃就行，提什么要求。”  
孟鹤堂眨眨眼想说栾云平平时也会指指点点的呀。但也就是他不会说话，这话没问出来，不然可能会少一天饭吃。  
孟鹤堂等着周九良下班了过来接他回去。周末了他们一块儿在家呆着，周九良一到周末就醒得比平时晚一些，孟鹤堂醒得早，就静静翻个身，慢慢蹭过来盯着他瞧，小心翼翼地把头枕在周九良的枕头边上。  
被窝里暖乎乎的，对方的手脚也是暖的。睡前被拉在手里夹在腿间暖着的手脚在睡着后滑了出去，一宿过后又恢复了平时的低温状态。孟鹤堂把手脚贴近了他，借着他的体温暖着，目光顺着他的脸庞滑下来。  
周九良最近在记手语，孟鹤堂比划的他能看懂一点儿了，有时候一句话里只能看懂一两个动作，多数时候也要靠打字交流。周九良就把他比划的动作记个大概，接着学手语去。学着学着磕磕绊绊的一句话就出来了。  
两张脸实在是太近了，空气中两种信息素味儿交融在一起，倒是有种微妙的契合。周九良的信息素是淡淡的烟草味儿，那味道很清淡，凑近了才闻得到，没什么攻击性，也符合他的气场。孟鹤堂对烟草味儿没什么抵触，凑到他身边闻着这味道倒也觉得安心。  
他们周末一般都在家，周九良翻着影碟片找电影看，洗一盘水果或者买一兜零食，靠着沙发坐在地上，单手搭在孟鹤堂肩上虚虚地搂着他，有种无声的亲密。有新上映的电影时也会一起出去看，孟鹤堂有看不懂的地方周九良就耐下心给他讲，凑到他耳边低声解释着剧情，等到孟鹤堂缩缩脖子点点头就重新坐好，在他的脑袋上揉两下。  
孟鹤堂头发很软，有句话怎么说来着？头发软的男人心也是软的。  
周九良觉得他哪儿都是软的，哪儿都是自己喜欢的样子。偶尔吧唧亲一口之后害羞脸红的样子是可爱的，着急了啊啊叫着飞快地比划手势的样子也是可爱的，被搓了腺体软了身子一边轻喘一边挂在自己身上的样子更是可爱到不行。  
“嗯……”周九良动了动，嘴唇擦着他的蹭了过去。孟鹤堂呼吸一滞，目光在Alpha鼻尖上落了一会儿，眨巴眨巴大眼睛，小心翼翼地往前蹭了蹭，轻轻地压在周九良干涸的唇面上。  
偷偷亲一下。孟鹤堂想。  
清醒的时候是不敢的，只能借着他睡着的机会。  
“嗯……”周九良迷迷糊糊地又嗯了一声，孟鹤堂吓了一跳，心虚着要往后撤。周九良却伸手按住了他的后颈，手指熟练地在他的腺体上搓了一把，借着力翻了个身，眼睛都没睁就把人压在身下。双唇微微离开又压上来，细细地摩挲着唇面，伸出舌尖舔了舔，轻声道：“张嘴。”这话带着股坚定，又有些哄诱的意思。  
孟鹤堂眨了眨眼，没动，仿佛在思考他这话的意思。周九良按着Omega的腺体，低头嗅着他身上的柠檬味儿，忍不住在他嘴上啄了两口，贴在一块儿的身体蹭了蹭，又重复道：“张嘴。”  
Omega乖乖张开嘴，由着身上的Alpha伸舌尖进去攻城略地，空气中的柠檬香混着烟草味儿，暧昧地缠绕在一块儿。周九良细致地舔过他的口腔，来不及咽下的津液顺着唇角淌下来，渗进柔软的枕头里，留下一小块洇湿的痕迹。  
“唔……”小哑巴不安地蹭了蹭腿，他有点儿难受。身子软得要命，后颈的腺体被揉了又揉，酥麻感顺着脊椎蔓延，身下的器官隐隐有了反应。  
周九良放开他，张开眼，Omega的眼里浮着一层晶莹的水雾，委委屈屈地和他对视着。脑顶的毛有些凌乱，像是被欺负过似的。  
“…难受么？”周九良哑着嗓子问了一句。  
孟鹤堂摇摇头，脸上泛着红晕，不太好意思地冲他笑了笑。双腿微微支起来无意识地蹭了一下，膝盖仿佛碰到了什么。  
孟鹤堂一愣，没来得及多想。被窝里的手往下伸了伸，碰到一处滚烫的坚硬。  
“诶——”周九良低了低头，按住他的胳膊，低声道：“别摸。”  
孟鹤堂红着脸，缩回手，好像知道自己碰到什么了。  
要……吗？  
水灵灵的大眼睛望着周九良，看起来无辜又色情，试探性地盯着他。  
“……”周九良深吸了口气，闭了闭眼，低头亲了亲Omega的额。  
现在彻底标记了好像也无所谓，反正是要一起生活的了。也不算完全陌生，至少比刚刚住一起时熟悉多了。天时地利人和也占了个全乎，再看孟鹤堂的反应——也没那么抵触了，现在就标记了吧，挺合适的。  
周九良把脸埋在Omega的颈窝里，狠狠地吸了口气。微微张开眼，Omega的腺体就在眼前，凸起的红彤彤的一块儿，是自己摩挲过无数次的，只要往前凑一凑就能咬到。  
孟鹤堂侧过脸，扭过脖子，让腺体更清楚地暴露在他眼前，然后阖上眼，就好像做好了准备一样。  
如果睫毛没有颤抖的话——  
周九良叹了口气，不知为何就是觉得现在也不太合适。屋里的柠檬香信息素还在蔓延，他隐隐感觉到Omega也动了情。  
周九良往前凑了凑，张开嘴咬下去。牙齿咬破了后颈的腺体，疼，孟鹤堂忍不住轻颤了一下，唇齿间溢出一声呜咽。  
Alpha的信息素注入，慢慢缓解了孟鹤堂身体里的空虚，信息素安抚了孟鹤堂由内而外的欲火。这和酣畅淋漓的满足感不一样，冷静下来后的身体仿佛是被泼了盆冷水，孟鹤堂心里只剩空落落的委屈。  
“我去洗个澡。”周九良拍了拍他的背，舔去了Omega颈后的血珠，掀开被子蹦下床，头也不回地出了房间。  
孟鹤堂躺了一会儿，等着身体里的不安分子彻底平静下来，心里更觉难受。慢慢翻过身，摸了摸后颈的腺体，搂着被子把脸埋了进去，狠狠地吸了口气。  
满心满眼都是周九良的味道。

“那你喜欢小周么？”栾云平问。  
他今天本来要和高峰聊一个活儿，有个包袱要改一下，结果被孟鹤堂绊住了脚。要按平时栾云平就让他等一会儿了，先干完活再闲聊天去，但看见这天的孟鹤堂红着眼圈儿，可怜巴巴地站在门外边儿，手刚从门铃上落下来，眼巴巴地瞅着自己，栾云平动了动嘴，叹了口气，给他让了进来。  
孟鹤堂给他比划了一串，栾云平连连点头，等他比划完了又问了一遍：“那你喜欢小周么？”  
孟鹤堂迟疑了一下，点点头。  
“哎，不用多想。”栾云平摆了摆手，“他没别的意思，就是觉得你们还得再培养培养感情吧。”  
孟鹤堂顿了顿，接着啊了几声，看上去有点儿急，拽着栾云平的手带到自己后颈上让他摸。  
“诶诶诶诶诶——”栾云平吓了一跳，紧着收回手，“这能乱摸吗！你别急！”  
孟鹤堂看了一眼出来溜达一圈又回到房间的高峰，又比划了点儿什么。  
“是，我们结婚这些年不也得培养感情吗，刚开始谈恋爱也患得患失的，这么多年了一天天都不怎么说话，他出去一天不回消息我都不担心。”  
孟鹤堂摇摇头，那意思是，不一样的。  
“小周要是草率人，早在你俩结婚第一天就把你吃干抹净不让你出门把你锁起来了。媳妇这么好看谁放心让他出去呀。”栾云平逗了他一句，“他没最开始就这么干就是不想稀里糊涂地利用什么生理本能就把你给坑了呢，你想多了，他不是不喜欢你，啊。”栾云平摆摆手，“别多想了，啊。”  
孟鹤堂轻轻地叹了口气，愁眉苦脸。  
“……要么你跟他培养培养感情，”栾云平抬了抬眼皮建议道，“你去学校找他呗，反正他也不是时时刻刻都有课上，让他带你转转。……你给他送个饭？”  
孟鹤堂眼睛一亮，有点儿兴奋地跟他比划。  
“啊……啊，行，这样就行。……跟他打个招呼也可以，不过你突然过去他肯定挺高兴的。”栾云平说。  
孟鹤堂站起身，又比划了两下。  
“去吧去吧，回吧。”栾云平松了口气，站起来，把他送到门口。  
孟鹤堂眼里没了刚来时的委屈劲儿，满眼都是跃跃欲试。  
小哑巴顶着软蓬蓬的卷毛出了门，栾云平转回身，忍不住笑了笑。  
“隔壁，俩傻子。”他念叨了一句。  
第4章   
好心的邻居栾云平给了孟鹤堂一张小纸条，上面是周九良他们学校的地址。他拿着手机点着屏幕，告诉孟鹤堂怎么走怎么走，坐哪趟车在哪儿拐弯，说了半天突然停下来，啪地把纸一扣：“嘶——我送你去不就完了吗！”  
高峰说：“好~嘛！”  
孟鹤堂摆摆手，示意他不用了，俨然一副不想麻烦他的样子。  
栾云平迟疑地看着他，啧了一声：“不行，我不放心。”他站起来冲着门口抬了抬手，“我送你过去吧，反正也没什么事儿干。……行吧老高？”回头，征求意见。  
“行。”高峰点点头。  
“那甭呆着了，”栾云平拎起搭在沙发边儿上的外套，“走吧。”  
小哑巴无奈地叹了口气，不好意思地笑了笑，挠着头往外走。  
孟鹤堂又下了一回厨，给周九良带了一盒饭菜，装在老式的饭盒里，又切了水果块儿，装在另一个盒子里，带上了栾云平的车。  
现在很少有人用这样的饭盒送饭了，严格来讲是个好几层的桶，最下面那层是满满登登的白米饭，上面一层是做好的红烧肉，最上面是解腻的拍黄瓜。孟鹤堂小心翼翼地装好了拎起来，亦步亦趋地跟着栾云平进校园，好奇地四处看看，看什么都稀奇。  
年轻的大学生一边走一边聊着天，手上拎着叫的外卖。菜色丰富多样，看着就有食欲。孟鹤堂莫名有些失落了，低头摸了摸自己提着的小饭盒，觉得自己和这样的环境格格不入。  
周九良平时在学校应该也是这样解决午饭的吧？又不是没手没脚，谁会带个看起来蠢透了的饭桶上班呢？谁会等着……家人，给自己送饭呢？  
栾云平不知道为什么，身后的小哑巴突然就这么惆怅了。他闻不见Omega的信息素味儿，但看着身边过去的人高马大眼冒精光的Alpha也能想到小哑巴现在的信息素应该挺勾人。碰碰肩膀，孟鹤堂抬起头，栾云平轻咳一声。  
“信息素收收，甭勾人。”  
孟鹤堂委屈地瘪瘪嘴，收了无意识散发出去的信息素。定住脚，他们停在教学楼前，栾云平左看看又看看，不一会儿突然喊了一声，吓了孟鹤堂一跳。  
“诶！曹老师！”  
远处，一个上身穿着黑卫衣，袖子撸到手肘，鼻子上架了副黑边儿眼镜的青年跑了过来，冲着栾云平招了招手。  
“哟，栾哥啊。”青年跑到跟前嘿嘿一乐，“怎么到学校来了？票卖不出去打算送了？”  
“说的是人话吗你？”栾云平骂了他一句，指了指孟鹤堂，“小周家的，来找他。”随后，冲着青年抬了抬手，给孟鹤堂介绍道：“曹鹤阳，小周同事。”  
孟鹤堂点了点头，冲曹鹤阳一笑。  
“周老师家的？”曹鹤阳推了推眼镜，一愣，咕哝道：“什么时候的事儿啊……小周不单身来着吗……”  
“这你就甭管了，那什么，小周现在在楼上么？”  
“在。”曹鹤阳点点头，看了眼小哑巴拎着的饭盒，“那我带他上去吧，您忙着去？”  
“行，那我就先回了。”栾云平拍了拍孟鹤堂的肩，“跟他走就行。”  
孟鹤堂点了下头，抿抿嘴，抬手飞快地比划了两下。  
栾云平：“哎，不用谢。”  
走之前曹鹤阳又贫了句：“票卖不出去了记得过来送啊！班儿不上了也给你捧场去！”  
“滚蛋！”  
曹鹤阳是得了吧搜的Omega，已婚。信息素是牛奶软糖味儿的，好闻得紧。他带着孟鹤堂上楼，说了一道，碰见和他打招呼的同学也能笑着回个礼，顺便搭个一两句关心关心。  
“小周平时在学校特老实，话也少不怎么闹，他自己不说没人知道他结婚，以前也没怎么谈过恋爱，哎可能也是谈了我们不知道。他那个人，太闷骚。”曹鹤阳啧了两声，回头看看孟鹤堂，“你不会说话？”  
他脸上带着笑意，就像是再平常不过的问题，眼里没有同情也没有疑惑。电梯门缓缓关上，孟鹤堂点了点头。  
“哦，没事儿。”曹鹤阳说，“让小周学哑语，不费劲。”他嘿嘿一乐，“脑子不用就生锈了，留着干啥。”  
孟鹤堂张了张嘴，啊了两声，抬手忍不住想比划，又想起来曹鹤阳可能看不懂手语，于是失落地垂下手，挑起嘴角笑了笑。  
“你下次来就直接找我，我把我微信给你留下。要是我不在家看孩子就是在学校，不然你记住了地方下次直接过来也行。”曹鹤阳掏出手机，轻车熟路地解了锁，手肘碰了碰孟鹤堂的胳膊，把屏幕给他看，“我儿子，可爱不？”  
屏幕上是两个小孩儿，一个稍微大一点儿，另一个也就不到一岁。孟鹤堂眼睛一亮，“啊”了一声，然后用力点了点头。  
“小的这个刚六个多月，还离不开人。”曹鹤阳笑笑，翻出二维码递过去，让孟鹤堂扫了，收回手继续道，“小孩儿挺好玩儿的，就是看孩子累了点儿。”他长出了口气，电梯停下来，叮的一声，门开了，两人一块儿往外走。曹鹤阳收了声，看他一眼，道：“你以后就知道啦。”  
孟鹤堂脸一红。  
学校的走廊很长，曹鹤阳带着他穿过长廊来到另一头，脚步停在一间办公室门口。中午的时间，楼里人很少。  
“到了。”曹鹤阳挑了挑眉，敲敲门，推开了。  
孟鹤堂缩了缩脖子，跟在他身后进来，顺手关上门。  
周九良就坐在靠窗的桌子前面，阳光从外面透进来，洒在他的小卷毛上，柔软了整个人的线条和气场。  
孟鹤堂进来时他正把面巾纸递给眼前哭个不停的学生，曹鹤阳冲他努努嘴，指了指身后，这才看见孟鹤堂。  
周九良一愣，接着把纸巾往那学生手里一塞，冲曹鹤阳招招手：“快快快把人给我带走……”  
孟鹤堂站在门口，进也不是退也不是，踯躅了半天。曹鹤阳看着女学生叹了口气，去自己座位上拿了个本，招呼她：“你跟我过来吧。”  
女生转过身，眼睛红彤彤的，听见曹鹤阳叫她，脸都皱成一团了，哀求道：“曹老师……”  
“快点儿，”曹鹤阳催促道，“别耽误时间，我一会儿还得回去奶孩子呢。”  
女生不情不愿地抽搭着，跟着曹鹤阳走了。  
孟鹤堂回身看了一眼，目光暗了暗，偷偷吐了吐舌头。  
“你怎么过来了？”周九良有点儿懵，站起身过来拉他，把他拉到桌前坐下。孟鹤堂把饭盒放在桌上，摸了摸，还是温的。  
他迟疑了一下，慢慢地比划。  
“……我还没吃饭呢。”周九良看懂了，把饭盒打开了摆好，“你是过来特意送饭的么？”  
孟鹤堂点点头，又比划了两下。  
-我是不是打扰你了？  
“没有。”周九良笑笑，“没什么事儿。”  
-我看到她哭了。  
周九良往嘴里扒饭，一边嚼一边看着孟鹤堂比划。小哑巴脸上带着股隐隐的惆怅，不知道在想什么，连手语都比平时迟疑了不少。  
“你吃饭了没？”周九良问，把菜往他那边推了推，四下找着些什么：“我给你找双筷子……”  
孟鹤堂拽住他的手，轻轻摇了摇头。  
-你吃，我吃饱来的。  
周九良放心多了。小哑巴手艺不错，他平时不怎么下厨，偶尔做一次菜就很新鲜。  
孟鹤堂看了他一会儿，忍不住叹了口气。嘴里呜噜了半天，犹豫着，终究还是抬了抬手，做了几个手语。  
-你别觉得我是个累赘，你要是喜欢谁的话，就不用管我。  
-你对我好，我记一辈子。……分配，非要你娶我，这件事对你不公平，我没想一直赖着你。  
-你别有顾虑，不用管我。我就是个Omega，还是个哑巴……  
周九良撂下碗筷，擦擦嘴，皱了皱眉：“你什么意思啊？”  
孟鹤堂偷偷抬眼瞄了一下，被周九良严肃起来的样子吓了一跳。抿抿嘴，继续比划。  
-你做你想做的事就行了，不用管我的想法。  
这话有两层意思。  
一层是指周九良不用压着欲望不解决，Omega就是干这个用的——周九良看不得他这么轻贱自己，他也从来没这么想过；二层是指……等会儿，周九良怎么琢磨怎么不对：他是不是误会什么了？  
“诶，不是，”周九良哭笑不得，“你是不是以为，那个学生找我是来表白呢，我让四哥带出去避开你啊？”  
孟鹤堂递给他一个哀怨的眼神：难道不是吗？  
“这事儿有那么容易误会吗？”周九良低声念了一句，抬头解释道：“那姑娘今年大四了，物理重修六回了怎么也过不去。……她不是我班的学生，本来就是四哥班的，因为我和四哥关系好，趁着四哥不在想来求个情，不然没法毕业了。”  
“挺惨的，四哥太狠了，我在他身上看不到半点儿母性。”周九良啧了几声，看向孟鹤堂，“你误会成什么了？”  
孟鹤堂闹了个大红脸。犹豫半天，抬手快速地比划了一遍。  
-我说的是真的，我就是这么想的。……有没有今天的事，我也是这么想的。你别有顾虑。  
周九良觉得他俩沟通都随缘了，这句话他就看懂了几个词，串在一块儿把意思理解了个七七八八。他不知道要怎么让Omega放心点儿，怎么Omega就感觉不到他的喜欢。  
如果说最开始的不让他做家务只是本能和礼节，那后来的亲密的举动又怎么能与前者相并在一起呢？  
“孟哥。”周九良叹了口气，看向他，眸中含着隐隐的柔和的笑意，“你跟我在一块儿吧，别想那么多。你不管干什么，我都能接受，你别干吗都有顾虑，活得开心点儿就行。”  
“你看，这儿是七楼——”周九良觉得单单只是说话就太无力了，他往外看了一眼，转过脸，“怎么说呢，就是你站在窗边儿上仰着倒下去，我站在楼下也敢伸手接你。”  
你尽管做，身后是我。

第5章 【车？】  
小哑巴睡觉的姿势很神奇，他习惯把自己缩成一团，身体窝在被子里，侧脸埋进枕头。那么大一张床，只占小小的一块儿地方。周九良每天醒过来都能看到他缩在床边上，留给自己一个毛茸茸的后脑勺。  
其实让他伸展开了的方法很简单：周九良伸手过去，顺着他的腰线摸到小腹，搂着腰往后一拦，把人带进自己怀里。趁着他迷迷糊糊还没清醒，凑过去轻吻他后颈的腺体。  
Omega敏感得要命，蜷缩着的身体微微痉挛，意味不明地哼两声，四肢就舒展开了。好闻的柠檬香气散发出来，孟鹤堂无意识地往后靠，缩进周九良怀里。  
周九良就用同一把戏玩儿了一个多月，然后孟鹤堂就改掉了缩着睡的习惯。再醒来时，Omega常常是靠在他的胸口的，胸腔一起一伏，热气铺洒在周九良的颈肩上，一阵湿热，然后是微凉。  
脑顶的毛软乎乎的蓬松着，随着呼吸的频率搔着周九良的下巴，心都跟着一块儿化了。  
周九良听说喜欢缩着睡的人是因为没有安全感，他不太清楚到底怎么做能让怀里的人有点儿安全感，只能一遍一遍地把他捋顺了，让他往自己怀里滚，希望时间长了他能养成这个习惯。  
那么大一张床，干吗缩在角落里呢？  
孟鹤堂枕着他的胳膊，抓着他的手把玩。周九良手指细长生得好看，比自己的手微微大一点儿。早晨醒来的那一点点时间总是会随着这种没什么意义的动作消耗过去，周九良随意地看一眼时间确定不会迟到，继续把手给他玩儿。偶尔动动手指，抠抠他的掌心。  
孟鹤堂就躲一躲，抓住了他的指尖轻轻捏一下，然后娇嗔地抬头看他一眼，再垂下眸抓他的手。  
那一眼看得周九良心里痒痒的，忍不住低下头，在Omega发顶落下个吻，发间是洗发水的香味儿，混着信息素的清冽。  
然后Alpha就心猿意马了起来。交握在一块儿的手指微微用力，把孟鹤堂的掌心抓在自己手里，合到一块儿按在床上。周九良翻了个身虚虚地压在他身上，嘴唇顺着发顶往下滑，最后落到孟鹤堂嘴角亲了亲，等着Omega紧闭的唇微微张开迎接，再迎上去与他贴在一起，舌尖顺着唇缝闯进去，细致地舔舐着爱人的口腔。  
房间里的信息素交融扩散，孟鹤堂眯了眯眼，轻轻哼了两声，由着他亲吻。Alpha另一只手藏在被子里，摸过去捏他的腰窝。孟鹤堂忍不住缩了缩，身体微微抖了一下，周九良动作一顿，接着摸向他的小腹，挑开睡裤的松紧带伸了进去。  
“嗯！”Omega一瞬间红了脸，手臂攀着身上这人的脖子，不自在又羞怯地扭了扭身子。周九良亲了亲他的嘴角，把脸埋入孟鹤堂的颈窝，在鼓出来的腺体上舔了舔。  
孟鹤堂配合地偏过脸，唇齿间溢出几声压不住的呻吟，身下的快感刺激着神经，他情不自禁地搂紧了周九良的脖子，呼吸急促了起来。  
周九良加快了手上的动作，安抚地亲了亲Omega的脖子，引得他一缩。攀上顶峰时孟鹤堂呼吸停了几秒，紧闭着眼睛仰着脖子，咬着嘴唇，发泄在他手里。周九良闻着房间里又浓了不少的信息素味儿，在爱人锁骨上种了个草莓。  
他抬起头张开眼，看着还没缓过来的Omega，忍不住笑了笑。放开了被按住了动弹不得的手掌，拨了拨孟鹤堂汗湿的刘海。Omega的脸颊红彤彤的，胸口剧烈的一起一伏，朦胧的眼里浮着一层水雾，恍惚地望着自己。  
周九良这时候才注意到，自己不知什么时候起了反应。  
孟鹤堂垂下眸，呼吸慢慢平稳下来，侧过脸，伸出胳膊，到床头柜上扯了两张纸。周九良抽出手，手掌上沾着明显的白浊，就这么直接递到Omega眼前。孟鹤堂红着脸，细细地给他擦干净了。  
“……啊！”孟鹤堂难受地蹬了蹬腿，好像要说点儿什么。睡裤湿哒哒地沾着体液，周九良干脆地三两下给他扒下来扔到地上。孟鹤堂动了动，下身光溜溜的，什么都没有了。  
所以就能清楚地感觉到抵在大腿根上的滚烫的硬物。  
孟鹤堂眨了眨眼，红着脸盯着身上的人看。  
周九良说：“你别这么看我。”喉结不自在地滚动了一下，别开眼，叹了口气。  
“啊！”孟鹤堂单手比划了几下，周九良摇摇头，“不用。……我去洗个澡。”他深吸口气打算起身。  
孟鹤堂却拽着他的胳膊把他拉了回来，主动抬起脑袋跟他接吻。空气里淡淡的烟草味熏得他脸颊滚烫，他攀着Alpha的脖子，另一只手迟疑了一下，伸进被子里，微凉的指尖勾着松紧带往下一拽，褪下了一点儿。  
褪得不多不少。  
就这么来了个亲密接触。  
周九良有点儿控制不住，他摩挲着Omega光溜溜的大腿，轻轻在上面捏来捏去。孟鹤堂只抖了抖，接着就主动往他手里送，腿也打开了配合他。  
“……你没准备好呢。”周九良吻了吻他的额，他知道孟鹤堂的动作大部分是出于对Alpha的顺从，自己本心有多少喜欢多少愿意谁也说不清，他也拿不准。  
“啊啊！”孟鹤堂疑惑地看着他，就是不松手让他走。  
周九良身下硬得难受，不想吓到爱人也不想在这种情况下标记他。可小哑巴现在的固执丝毫没有退让的意思，再这么拖下去谁都别好受。  
周九良叹了口气：“你不用给我解决的，如果不愿意的话就别勉强自己，没事的。”孟鹤堂摇摇头，认真地看着他，似乎想传达自己一点儿也不勉强。  
行了，劝是劝不动的。周九良轻轻拍拍他的大腿内侧，低声道：“腿分开点儿。”  
咕噜。  
还是紧张的，小哑巴听话地分开腿。周九良亲亲他的眼皮：“别怕。”  
孟鹤堂点点头，闭上眼。周九良低头和他接吻，一只手扶着硬挺的性器慢慢插进双腿的缝隙间，擦着臀缝的边缘，微微嵌进去一点儿。  
“合上。”  
孟鹤堂顺从地合上双腿，软乎乎的肉夹紧了滚烫的性器。周九良低下头，在他锁骨上种下一个又一个的草莓，孟鹤堂的手指插进Alpha的发间，轻轻环着他的头。湿润的触感由锁骨到光滑的肩头，舌尖探出来划过Omega的皮肤。  
周九良吻了吻Omega的肩，下身开始缓慢地抽动。滚烫坚硬的性器在腿间反复摩擦，时不时擦过孟鹤堂的臀缝，留下一阵灼烧的微痛感。  
Alpha在他的胸口留下一串吻痕，随着动作溢出满足的轻叹。孟鹤堂眯了眯眼，瞧着周九良的反应，忍住了腿间摩擦的疼痛，咬了咬唇，轻轻哼了两声。  
心里溢出的满足的快感弥补了那么点儿身体上的不适。  
最后孟鹤堂只觉两腿间磨得直发烫，说不清是疼还是什么，周九良终于发泄出来，体液撒在他双腿之间。他附在孟鹤堂身上缓和着呼吸，平稳后慢慢退出去。  
孟鹤堂真的有一种他们刚刚做完爱的感觉，周九良在抽动时，他身下的穴口缓缓流出热液，收缩着洇湿了一小块儿床单。  
周九良亲了他两下，摸了摸他红透了的脸。猝不及防地掀开被子，孟鹤堂啊了一声要去拉，结果被挡住了手。  
“我看一眼。”周九良轻描淡写，脸上半点儿颜色都没变，拍了拍Omega的大腿，“分开我看看。”  
“啊！”孟鹤堂去拨他的手，摇头。  
“听话。”周九良用了些力，掰开他的腿，盯着内侧看了一会儿。他摩擦的位置靠近腿根儿，现在已经红了，就像要破皮一样。  
“嘶——”孟鹤堂还没说什么，周九良就忍不住心疼上了。他小心地碰了碰那处，抬头问道：“疼吗？……红了。”  
孟鹤堂冲他笑笑，摇摇头。  
不疼。  
不疼才有鬼。  
“下次不这样了。”周九良叹了口气，重新盖上被子，躺到孟鹤堂身边。孟鹤堂眼睛亮晶晶的，脸上还微微有些红，应该是还没缓过来。  
他把手伸出被子，跟周九良比划了几下，充满期待地看着他。  
周九良挑了挑眉，点了下头：“舒服。”  
“啊！”孟鹤堂咧嘴一乐。  
“舒服也不这样了，听话。”周九良说，“看着就疼，没必要。”  
孟鹤堂摇摇头，又比划了两下。  
-没关系的。  
“有关系的。”周九良说。  
-你舒服，我高兴。  
周九良心里不是滋味儿，揉了揉孟鹤堂的脑袋。  
“你说，不会说话是不是影响智商啊。”他摸了摸Omega锁骨上的印子，“有点儿傻。”  
孟鹤堂抬起脑袋，和他接了个湿乎乎的吻。  
甜的。  
-愿意的。  
孟鹤堂说。  
-我愿意的。


	2. 《虚拟》6-10

第6章 

小哑巴回了趟家。  
他是不太愿意回家的，周九良看得出来。  
从得了通知就闷闷不乐的，心不在焉地蒸了饭，期间差点儿烫手，晚上被周九良抱着喂水果的时候才强撑起个笑容，又在鼓着腮帮子嚼完咽下去后重新耷拉下嘴角。  
他不太想给周九良甩脸子看，可实在是装不起来。满心满眼都是忧心，饭都没吃多少。搞得周九良自我怀疑了半天，也不知道是哪道菜做得不合口味了。  
周九良跟着他担心到晚上睡觉，躺在床上轻轻地拍拍他，把自己的手塞进他的掌心里让他捏着玩儿。孟鹤堂捏了两下就扔下了，小小声地叹了口气，闭上眼睛。  
借着窗帘透进来的微光周九良看见了，小哑巴眉心还是死死地皱着的，闭着眼睛似乎要逼着自己睡着一样，好像睡着了就能高兴点儿了。于是凑近了轻轻吹他的睫毛，低声道：“心里有事儿睡醒了变傻子。”  
孟鹤堂睫毛抖了抖，缓缓张开眼看向他。  
“怎么了？”周九良搂着他，手肘支在枕头上轻声问他，“不想回家吗？”  
孟鹤堂犹豫着摇摇头，垂下眸翻了个身，往他怀里缩了缩。  
周九良摸着小哑巴的背试探着哄：“那怎么了，一晚上都不高兴，我做菜不好吃了？想吃什么我忘给你买了？”他故意逗着怀里的人，“不能吧，我不记得早晨你跟我说过什么啊。”  
孟鹤堂把脸埋在他怀里叹了口气，毛茸茸的脑顶扫过他的下巴，像是小猫撒娇一样的柔软感觉。周九良一只胳膊在脑袋下面枕着，周身都是Alpha的信息素味儿，安抚了他心里的躁动。  
“……不然明天我请个假，跟你回家一趟？”周九良试探着说。  
“啊！”  
没想到怀里的Omega反应突然大了起来，手脚麻利地从他怀里钻出来坐了起来，啪地一声按亮了床头灯，拍着他的胳膊跟他比划。  
-不去，不跟着！  
周九良被光晃得眯了眯眼，辨认出了他的意思。  
“我不去我不去，你别激动。”  
周九良也坐了起来，手掌搭在他胳膊上按了按，让他冷静些，“我不跟着去就行了，没事儿没事儿……”  
孟鹤堂双唇抿成一条线，皱着眉垂下眼，慢慢放下了比比划划的手。周九良温声在他耳边哄着，试探着把他搂进怀里揉揉脑袋安抚。信息素温温柔柔地缠绕在周围，缓和了他那么点儿失控的情绪。半天，孟鹤堂才舔舔嘴唇，靠在他肩上动了动，抬起头，和他隔开一个距离，比划了两下。  
-对不起。  
他不应该这么大反应的。  
但他也确实不想让周九良和他的家人有什么交集，说起来这是他隐秘的私心，在心口最自私的地方藏着，是他一边厌弃一边坚持的点。  
就像是不想失去最喜欢的东西，从而强撑着也要保持着完美无缺的现状。  
“……没关系。”周九良说，凑过去亲了亲他的嘴角。孟鹤堂仰头和他接了个吻，Alpha又揉了揉他的脑顶，把他搂进怀里，用体温暖着他微凉的皮肤，没有继续下去的意思。  
是很亲密很单纯的安抚。  
“那你明天自己去，有什么需要的随时和我说，微信找我，嗯？”  
胸腔在震，喉结滚动，心跳砰砰有力。孟鹤堂点了点头，总算是安心了些。

孟鹤堂轻轻蹭了蹭眼圈。  
周九良特意早回家了些，他有点儿担心小哑巴。孟鹤堂今天回家，他在单位隔一会儿就发个微信给他，Omega一直没回。周九良怕他出点儿什么事儿，上完课就回来了，没在学校多留。  
曹鹤阳看他着急忙慌的样子，推了推眼镜，道：“怎么着，你也要回家喂孩子去？”  
周九良说：“滚蛋。”  
然后拎上包就走了。  
小哑巴在厨房偷偷地擦眼睛，在他回来时低下头过来接他的包，然后回到厨房去择菜。可怜巴巴的，好像回到了两人第一天的状态。  
周九良有点儿懵，迟疑着站在门口，莫名地没敢过去。  
孟鹤堂低着头蹭眼角的样子让他看着心疼，想过去安慰又踌躇着没动。空气里的柠檬香气比平时浓了些，略微失控地散着，没有刻意压着。清香扑鼻，隐约泛着股酸。  
周九良舔了舔嘴唇，凑过去慢慢地从后面搂住他。小哑巴身体一僵，搁在水盆里洗菜的双手一顿，更加低下头，没什么反应。  
“……怎么了？”周九良缓缓道，闻着他后颈的香气，亲了亲鼓出来的腺体。下巴搭在Omega的肩上，看向水盆里。孟鹤堂的双手被凉水泡得有些发红，周九良皱了皱眉，抬起手伸进水里，握住他的，给他暖着。  
孟鹤堂顿了顿，抽出手，又抓着他的手腕把他的手从凉水里抽出去。皱着眉转过身，带着水珠的手指略显僵硬地比划了两下，让他出去等着吃饭。  
“不要。”周九良说，摇摇头，“你非要做饭么？我给你打下手。”  
“啊！”孟鹤堂飞快地比划。  
-你等着吃，就好，我来。  
“我不要。”周九良说。  
-我可以，做饭。我什么都能干。  
“我不用你。”周九良毫不退让。  
孟鹤堂急了，忍不住往他肩上拍了一把，拍完又赶快揉了揉，就像怕拍疼了他似的。眼里也流露些后悔出来，抬头看了看他的眸子，有些胆怯的瑟缩。  
周九良头疼，抓着他的手亲了亲：“没事儿的，不疼。……你急什么啊，干吗突然又这样了，我不是说这些我都能来么？嗯？”他的胳膊虚虚地环在孟鹤堂腰间，“今天回家发生什么了？说说？”  
小哑巴张了张嘴，眸色暗了下去。  
他摇摇头转过身，双手又插进水盆里。  
他不太愿意说。  
周九良叹了口气，微凉的指尖在他后颈上搓了一下，惹得孟鹤堂身体一抖。但这次Omega没有更多的反应，没有像之前他使坏时那样，娇嗔地瞪他一眼再低头做事。那时候周九良还能磨蹭着讨个吻，而现在的孟鹤堂没什么反应，周九良不觉得他讨个吻会被拒绝，只是Omega无声的顺从更让他心疼。  
于是他往后退了一步，静静地看着孟鹤堂忙活。柠檬香依然在周围绕着，今天有点儿不正常的浓。  
周九良啧了一声，转了个身出去了。  
孟鹤堂听着身后的动静，闭了闭眼，轻轻叹了口气，又偷偷蹭了蹭红通通的眼皮。  
他不想让周九良知道他家的事儿，就像隐藏着心里最残缺的一块儿一样。  
尤其是在他不得不受父母的话影响之下。  
——你得让他尽量晚一点儿厌倦你！  
——你不会说话，又笨又蠢的，要是在家还什么都不干，他厌倦你就更快了！  
——哪有Alpha会需要什么也不能干的Omega呢？他怎么会喜欢你呢，不过是礼貌罢了……  
——哦，尽快尽快，你还得快点儿生个孩子，有个孩子就好多了~  
——什么？他还没标记你？哎呀，你怎么什么都干不好呢……  
孟鹤堂深深地吸了口气，眼前浮着的水雾让他看不清手里洗着的菜。凉水冻得手指发僵，骨缝渗着点点寒意。  
啪嗒。  
一滴眼泪砸进水里。  
孟鹤堂眨了眨眼，抬起胳膊，用袖子蹭了蹭脸上的泪痕，吸了吸鼻子。  
不能随便哭。  
他用力眨掉了眼里的泪意，把洗好的菜捞出来放到一边，端起水盆倒掉了水。  
周九良重新拉开厨房的门进来，孟鹤堂抬起眼皮，看了他一眼。  
“……你有没有发现一个问题，”周九良看见他红通通的眼眶，但这次的他没有忙着上来安慰，而是张了张嘴，稳着声线，道，“你的信息素有点儿失控了。”  
孟鹤堂瞪大了眼。  
“啊……”  
“我觉得是发情期要到了，快的话可能是今天晚上，慢的话也就是明天的事儿。”周九良说，手上拿着个小盒子，他快速地拆了小盒，从里面抽出个玻璃瓶，还有个一次性针管。孟鹤堂目瞪口呆地看着他的动作，眨了眨眼。  
“所以按照慢的来算吧，最多你还有十几个小时可以考虑，你打算怎么过这次发情期？”周九良把小瓶子和针管握在手里，暂时没有拆。  
孟鹤堂看了他一会儿，终于有了动作。他垂了垂眸，舔舔嘴唇，抬起手比划了一会儿。  
-这种事，你决定就好。  
如果周九良不想标记自己，那他打抑制剂就好了。要是想的话，正好发情期到了，既能解决了他的困扰，他也能配合。  
Omega哪有选择的余地呢。  
不过周九良这么问了，应该还是不太想标记的吧？  
……不标记，不标记也没关系的。孟鹤堂扯了扯嘴角，仅仅是做爱也没问题，Omega本来就有这个作用的吧。  
周九良看他低头笑得牵强，皱紧了眉，他就知道小哑巴心里存着事儿呢，存的还不小。  
“我决定什么啊？我把决定权交到你手里呢。”周九良两三下拆了针管的袋子，随手扔进旁边的垃圾桶里。细细的针管扎进小药瓶上边的胶皮封口里，慢慢把里面的药抽了上来，“两种解决方式，一种是抑制剂——我只找到了这种注射的，可能有点儿疼，但比那种口服的见效快一点儿吧，另一种是找真人——当然法律上只有我有义务有权力帮你度过发情期。”  
“选吧。”  
细细的针抽出玻璃瓶，发出细微的声响。周九良摸了摸针管，还是有点儿凉，于是盖上了盖子，手掌握住了悄悄暖着，等着孟鹤堂万一要选这种方式时，药液注进血管里能不那么冷。  
孟鹤堂看着他手里的针管，嗫嚅着没动。  
让他做选择？  
他活这么大就没做过什么选择，从小到大所有的决定都有人替他做了个遍，现在这么“重要”的事突然被问了看法，他怎么能给自己做出决定呢？  
孟鹤堂变得手足无措起来。  
周九良看着他的样子沉默了一会儿，往前走了两步：“很难选么？”  
孟鹤堂摇摇头。  
“那怎么不说话啊。”  
-在想。  
孟鹤堂慢慢地比划了几个动作。  
“你想要这个吗？”周九良晃了晃手里的针管。就像是在问一个瘾君子，要不要救命的毒品。  
然而孟鹤堂却没有露出任何渴望的表情，尽管周九良手里的针剂是他曾经十几年每次度过发情期都能用到的东西。  
但他也没有摇头，他在犹豫。周九良笑了笑，凑过来把针管塞进他手里。  
孟鹤堂突然想缩回手，不想接这支微凉的针剂。  
也不怎么凉。  
“你要是摇头，我就默认你愿意选择另外一种了。”周九良附在他耳边，拨过他鬓角的碎发，把他搂进怀里。  
今天的小哑巴格外柔软。  
柔软又固执。  
孟鹤堂禁不住脸红。  
“……你在担心什么呢？”周九良叹气，“我问你，你也不说，我怎么猜得到呢。”  
他话里全是无奈，倒是没什么责怪的意思：“是不是再熟悉一点，你就能再依赖我一点儿，再放心一点儿呢？”  
孟鹤堂抿抿嘴，捏紧了手里的针剂。  
“……你就要这样和我过一辈子吗？”话里话外带着些委委屈屈的无力。  
孟鹤堂骤然睁大了眼。  
说什么？  
他动了动。  
……一辈子？  
他怎么敢想。  
孟鹤堂伸手推开他，张开眼难以置信地看着他，手上飞快地比划着。  
-你说一辈子？  
“是啊。”周九良点点头，“不然什么？你看上哪家爷们儿了？”Alpha笑笑，逗他。  
孟鹤堂忍不住打了他一下，顾不上担心和瑟缩，继续比划。  
-你说真的？  
“真得不能再真，”周九良揉揉他的头发，“你要我立字据？还是我现在去把结婚证撕了？”  
“啊！”小哑巴抓住他，挥了挥手。  
“不去不去。”周九良笑笑，看他已经好了不少，重新搂他入怀。下巴垫在他的肩上，环着他的腰，低声道：“好了，现在换我问你。”  
孟鹤堂点点头。  
“不绕弯的那种啊。”周九良提醒他。  
孟鹤堂又点点头。  
“孟鹤堂同学，”周九良慢悠悠地说，“你愿不愿意在这次发情期来临之时，让你的合法配偶正式标记你，以后帮你解决所有的发情期困扰，在天时地利人和的情况下，让你十个月免于这种困扰，然后拥有一个甜蜜的小麻烦，再和你的Alpha一起把小麻烦抚养长大。  
“你愿不愿意把做饭洗碗洗衣服等重大权利交给不忙的配偶，并且每天保持良好心态过日子。心里可以存着小秘密，但是让自己难受的秘密必须告诉你的配偶，让他陪你一起分担。  
“你愿不愿意不再看其他的Alpha，不管他们有没有比你家这位优秀。你愿意放弃挑选Alpha 的权利吗？  
“你愿意……把自己放在平等的位置上，试着依赖我，和我撒娇，不高兴了就耍脾气撂脸子给我看，给我一个哄你的权利吗？”  
孟鹤堂笑弯了眉眼，疯狂地点头。鼻尖酸酸的，心里也酸酸的，说不上什么感受。  
“……要是你的配偶做了什么对不起你的事，那他就天打雷劈，不得好死……”  
孟鹤堂拼命摇头，挣脱了他的怀抱去捂上他的嘴。  
眉眼间有些微怒，周九良笑笑，亲了亲他的手心。  
拉下手，周九良凑到他的耳边，继续道：“你要是愿意的话，就把手里阻隔我们距离的抑制剂，扔掉吧。”  
孟鹤堂动了动手指。  
啪嗒。  
针管应声而落，在地上滚了几下，不动了。  
像是过往云烟。  
第7章   
周九良吃完饭出去了一趟，就近找了家水果店，买了一兜子黄桃草莓山楂，回来了进厨房洗干净，切块儿去子去核，放上冰糖和水，扔进锅里拧开火一块儿熬。孟鹤堂抱着红糖水坐在客厅地下，拧着头往厨房看了一眼，张嘴轻轻抿了一口。红糖味儿淡，一杯水冲下来也不会有多少甜味儿，喝多了也不腻。  
他把周九良给他冲的一杯喝得干干净净，后颈上的腺体隐隐发涨发疼，身上怎么着都不太对劲。孟鹤堂知道发情热要到了，这是警钟，之前每次到发情期之前的这个时候他就会找出抑制剂给自己打，然后抱着被子睡一天，起来的时候只觉得提不起精神，身上酸痛难受，不过情热倒是能压下去。  
孟鹤堂尽量不给别人添麻烦，除了第一次发情来不及找抑制剂，被父母关在屋里撑过去之外，剩下的多少次都是自己处理的。包里常备着的肯定也有抑制剂，各种牌子的，不同用法的他买了个遍。因为后来年纪大了，同一个牌子的少量药剂不再起作用，就像是瘾君子，少量毒品已经无法满足他的需求。他也越来越能感觉到，他有多需要一个Alpha。  
家人传统的思想不允许他未婚前拥有Alpha仅仅为了满足生理需要，孟鹤堂就这么忍着，忍到了如今。  
周九良在厨房熬罐头，冰糖和水果的香味儿往鼻孔里钻。孟鹤堂吸了吸鼻子，撑着沙发站起身，光着脚走向厨房，空杯子随手放在台子上。周九良刚刚盖上锅盖，转头看见他走过来，实现往他脚下一扫，皱了皱眉。  
“穿鞋。”周九良把自己的鞋踢下来给他，自己脚下踩着层薄袜子。孟鹤堂摇摇头，冲他比划了两下。  
-不冷。  
“脚底下着凉你都不知道。”周九良慢悠悠地说道，示意他把鞋穿上。孟鹤堂慢吞吞地穿上鞋，觉得周九良像是个老人家。  
明明是比自己小好几岁来着。孟鹤堂努了努嘴。  
“怎么了？”周九良看了一眼锅里翻滚的水果，指了指旁边的玻璃水壶，“再喝点儿，自己倒一杯，嗯？”  
孟鹤堂点了点头，又倒了杯红糖水放在一边，碰碰周九良的胳膊，比划了几下。  
-为什么喝这个？  
大眼睛眨巴眨巴，周九良张了张嘴，重新扣上锅盖：“补充体力的，别脱水。”  
孟鹤堂吐了吐舌头，脸颊微微发红，端起水杯喝了个干净。  
周九良看着他红通通的脸忍不住伸出手，在他脸上摸了一把，接着挑了挑眉：“烫的。”  
孟鹤堂只觉得他摸这一把真舒服，掌心的温度微凉，刚刚好，酥麻感从脸扩散到全身，让他忍不住蹭了蹭，情不自禁地眯了眯眼。  
他身上围着层简单的浴袍，头发刚刚洗过还没完全干燥，微微泛着点儿水汽。周九良又在他脑袋上摸了一把，潮乎乎的，服帖的刘海顺在脑门上，看着乖巧又减龄。  
孟鹤堂的样子常常让周九良忘了他们身份证上的年龄差，怎么有人能这么软呢。周九良不太平衡地想。  
-为什么要熬罐头？  
“一样，补充体力。”周九良答道，啪的一声关了火，抽回手端起小锅进了阳台。孟鹤堂看着他的背影甩了甩脑袋，身上完全热了起来，他的手撑在台子上微微用力，深呼吸。  
周九良察觉到Omega身上信息素的变化，在他进了厨房后就愈发浓郁，这会儿几乎已经在撩拨着自己了。  
不能再等了，再等Omega肯定更难受。周九良放好了一小锅的罐头，转身拉开阳台门，紧着几步过来，揽住了孟鹤堂往下滑的身体，另一只手用力在后颈的腺体上捻过。Omega情不自禁地发出一声甜腻的呻吟，带着颤抖和隐约哭腔。  
小哑巴没了力气，全心靠在Alpha怀里，贪婪地呼吸着带着淡淡烟草味儿的空气。周九良的信息素让他贪恋异常，身体上的空虚感愈发强烈。  
“啊……”孟鹤堂攀着他的身体站着，双腿还发着抖。双眼前浮着一层水光，陌生又熟悉的空虚感让他想起了多年前的第一次情热，迷茫与恐惧伴着失控的信息素席卷着他，毫无章法的自慰无法疏解他的痛苦。周九良感受到他突然的瑟缩，抱着他的胳膊紧了又紧，托着Omega的屁股把他抱了起来。孟鹤堂啊了一声，周九良拍拍他的背安抚。  
“没事，没事。”周九良抱着他往卧室走，踢开卧室门进去，把人轻轻地放在床上，解开了他腰间的带子。  
孟鹤堂张着眼睛看他，周九良深吸了口气，两三下脱了衣服，身上只剩下一条内裤。窗帘紧紧地拉着，仅有微光透进来，卧室里的灯没开，减轻了Omega的羞臊。  
周九良低下身，捏着孟鹤堂的下巴跟他接吻。舌尖伸到对方嘴里细细品尝吸吮，隐约还能尝到一点红糖水的甜。孟鹤堂搂着他的脖子，两条腿无助地蹭来蹭去，被周九良发现了分开了。  
周九良拨开他的刘海，身下的硬热隔着一层布料顶在Omega的大腿上。不自觉的吞咽，安慰性的轻吻从双唇到下巴，再到优美的脖颈，在脆弱的喉结上轻轻啃咬，引得一阵不自觉的颤栗。  
“……别怕，疼了就掐我，随便掐，没事儿。”周九良停下来安慰他，一只手褪下内裤，坚硬的性器弹了出来，好在孟鹤堂没看见，要不然未必还有胆子留在这儿。情欲烧没了思考能力，孟鹤堂只隐约听见周九良让自己掐他。本能地摇了摇头，冲Alpha一笑。  
为什么要掐你呢。他想。  
你做什么都可以啊。  
孟鹤堂摸摸周九良的脸，凑过来想再讨个吻。周九良看着身下红着脸被情欲迷了心的人，实在喜欢得紧，低头迎上水润泛着红的唇，探进去搔刮扫荡，牵扯出的银丝暧昧地反着光。就着孟鹤堂挺了挺腰，周九良握住他身前的欲望套弄，带着技巧地刮过顶上的小口，引得Omega不由自主地抖了抖身子，唇边溢出一两声破碎的呻吟。  
“嗯……！”没一会儿，Omega便泄在自己手里。周九良没着急擦干手，借着粘腻的白浊探向孟鹤堂身后的小穴。穴口一张一合吐着水，在身下形成了小小的一滩。  
孟鹤堂明显是有点儿慌的，攀着他脖子的胳膊不自觉地用了力，呼吸也不稳了起来。信息素在房间里散着，柠檬的香气清新好闻。周九良亲亲他的嘴，小声安慰：“别怕。”  
孟鹤堂点点头，主动亲了亲Alpha的侧脸，深呼吸了两下让自己放松。周九良笑笑，小心地探进一个指尖。Omega身体往后一缩，接着又很快放松下来迎着他的手指。穴口不自觉地吞吐着，很快适应了。甬道里湿滑着，周九良又探入一根手指，小幅度的抽动抠弄，一边观察着孟鹤堂的表情一边找着什么。直到碰到了某个点，身下的Omega张开嘴溢出一声呻吟，仰起头露出细长脆弱的脖颈。周九良在那一点上戳了两下，孟鹤堂搂紧了他，扭动着身子像是要躲开，可身后的小穴却收缩着挽留。  
Omega胸口剧烈地起伏，眼前蒙了一层水雾，看上去可怜巴巴的。周九良吻了吻他的眼皮，“别怕。……舒服么？”  
小哑巴红着脸，点点头。双腿已经不自觉地攀上Alpha的腰。射过一次的欲望颤颤巍巍地又立了起来，抵在身前溢出晶莹的液体。周九良吻住他的嘴，抽出手指，扶着忍了许久的欲望插进柔软的穴口里。  
湿热的甬道包裹着Alpha的性器，紧致的感觉让周九良忍不住发出满足的叹息，一边担心着Omega不适应，没着急抽动，等了一会儿才小心翼翼的动了一下，轻声问：“疼不疼？”  
Omega盘在他腰间的腿又紧了紧，似乎是有些着急地迎上去蹭了蹭，一边红着脸摇了摇头。一系列动作做完了又觉得羞怯，于是闭上眼睛凑上来亲周九良的嘴，主动咬着他的下唇磨蹭，吸吮舔舐。  
发情期中的Omega接受度很强，温顺又大胆。周九良这才动着腰抽插起来，一只手摸着孟鹤堂的小腹摩挲，慢慢往上捏住了胸前的点儿，按在上面揉了两圈。  
“嗯……”身下的人躲了躲，刚刚松开嘴就被顶的失了声。额角溢出的汗珠来不及擦，生理泪顺着眼角淌进柔软的枕头里。快感顺着尾椎脊柱蔓延到全身，就连脚面也绷直了，脚趾不自觉地蜷缩。周九良一连几十下都往同一处顶，动作幅度愈发大了起来，速度又快顶的又准。  
孟鹤堂身前地欲望挺立着难以疏解，身后的快感积累越来越多，他难耐地哼着，皱着眉淌眼泪，说不出是舒爽更多一些还是前面的需求更多一些。  
周九良含着他的双唇舔弄，捏着他的下巴让他张开嘴，模仿着交媾的频率抽插着舌尖。孟鹤堂躲了躲，心里又痒又麻，牙齿不经意间一合，咬破了他的舌尖。  
血腥味儿在嘴里散开，更激了周九良的兽欲。孟鹤堂察觉到自己咬破了他的舌尖一瞬间感觉有些慌乱，却被接二连三的顶弄搞没了动作。  
周九良性器停在他体内，起了身捏住孟鹤堂的腰，用力往他身体最深处送。生殖腔顶开了个小口，孟鹤堂一瞬间溢出一声极致的惊喘，接着又被顶没了思绪。胳膊松开了落下去，不自觉地想要伸向身下抚慰自己。挺立的欲望在身前委委屈屈地吐着液体，似乎再弄个一两下就能射出来。  
周九良看见他的动作张了张嘴，使劲儿往他的敏感点上撞了一下，孟鹤堂被撞得身体一弹，像是离了水的鱼。想要自慰的手也从小腹上滑下来。他听见周九良低声开口：“不许摸。”  
为什么？孟鹤堂委屈地张开眼，张了张嘴发不出声。周九良一看他这个样子就心软，忍不住放软了语气，用力把欲望顶进Omega的生殖腔，成结卡在腔口，一股股的精液射在生殖腔内，烫的Omega缩了缩。周九良一边射精一边发出满足的叹息，放开孟鹤堂的腰，在他挺立的欲望上撸动几下。  
“唔……”Alpha成结的性器卡在腔口，隐约泛着酸胀与疼痛，完成射精的时间还要很久，身前地欲望得到缓解，缓和了Omega的不适。周九良撸动了没多大一会儿，孟鹤堂就再次射到他手里。  
小哑巴躺在床上剧烈地喘息着，周九良低下身，轻轻吻着他的脖颈。孟鹤堂侧过脸，露出颈后的腺体，周九良在那腺体上吻了好几下，带着些虔诚和认真，然后张嘴咬破，注入自己的信息素。  
这才是结合。  
他们在彼此都愿意的情况下完成了最终标记，就连外面的天色似乎都黑得刚刚好。

“……疼吗？”半晌，周九良松开嘴，舔了舔腺体上的血珠。身下的性器恢复到正常状态，慢慢从他身体里退了出来。  
生殖腔里灌满了周九良的精液，孟鹤堂动了动腰，穴口依然在一张一合，随着他的动作吐出一点点白浊。他就不敢再动了，由着身上的人给他擦了额角的汗，再扯过被子盖到两人身上。  
孟鹤堂摇了摇头，抬头冲他笑笑。周九良还附在他身上，感受着高潮的余韵。周九良断断续续地亲吻着他的脸，身下小幅度的蹭着。  
“……累吗？”周九良又问了一句，孟鹤堂这次点点头。呼吸平稳下来，性爱过后的疲惫涌了上来，他昏昏欲睡地躺着，身上痕迹斑驳。周九良似乎动了动起了身，孟鹤堂也没什么力气问他去干什么。只是把脸往枕头里埋了埋，疲惫地闭上眼。  
似乎刚要睡着就被晃醒，周九良扶着刚刚标记的Omega坐起来，让他靠在自己身上，从身后环着他，手上端着个碗，里面是还有些温热地水果罐头。  
“张嘴。”周九良只盛了半碗罐头拿过来，吃太多不好，但是又不能一点儿也不吃，“发情期要好几天的，喝点儿糖水补充体力，别脱水了，嗯？”  
孟鹤堂张开嘴，吞下一小块儿黄桃。  
周九良就保持着姿势给他喂了半碗罐头，又哄着他喝了杯水，这才满意地扶他躺下来，盖紧了被子让他睡觉。又去厨房洗了碗，拿了点儿好处理的食材打算明天做早饭，最好能煲个汤。忙完了才收拾收拾回到卧室，轻手轻脚地上了床。  
Omega这时候翻了个身，自然地滚到他身边。周九良没想到他还没睡着，身上的柠檬香淡了下去，更多的是两人混在一起的信息素味儿。孟鹤堂张着眼，借着外面的月色比划了两下，然后就放下手缩进他怀里，闭上眼睛。  
周九良愣了一下，伸出胳膊把他搂紧了些，在Omega的发顶落下一个吻。  
他看清了孟鹤堂这句话。  
很简单，Omega灵巧的拇指、食指弯曲，在下巴上抵着，接着轻轻点了下头，再伸出食指指一下自己。  
-喜欢你。  
第8章 【车】  
周九良起了个大早，家往北有个早市，凌晨四点来钟就开。他特意定了个三点半的闹钟，声音调到最小，响起来时立马关了，怕吵到小哑巴。周九良翻身摸了摸孟鹤堂的脸，小心翼翼地把胳膊从他脑袋底下抽出来，轻手轻脚地下了床，简单收拾了一下，穿好衣服。  
房间里的信息素味儿还没散去，隐隐约约浮在半空里。周九良怕走后Omega醒了情热又来，犹豫半天绕到另一侧床边，蹲下身吻了吻他后颈的腺体，牙尖在上面磨蹭了一会儿，轻轻咬破了上面薄薄的一层皮，注了点儿信息素进去，希望能有个短暂安抚的作用。  
“啊……”Omega蹙起眉动了动，不舒服地哼了两声，翻了个身，似乎是感觉到了疼。周九良的胳膊撑在床上，等他翻过身来在他脑门上落下个吻，小声说了声：“睡吧，没事儿。”  
小哑巴吧唧吧唧嘴，接着沉入梦里。  
周九良这才出了门，去早市溜达着挑了只乌鸡，又拎了几根山药，按着手机回了家。到家时才不到五点，周九良去卧室看了一眼，小哑巴还睡着，没什么醒来的迹象。房间里的信息素也还算正常，下一波情热还得一会儿。  
周九良关上卧室门，脱了上衣进了厨房，轻车熟路地收拾了乌鸡，洗干净了切成块儿。阳台的小箱里放着前几天买回来的红枣，他挑了几颗放到水管下冲干净，接着切了姜片儿。洗净了汤盅，把食材扔进去加上水，拧开了火咕嘟着。又麻利地趁着空档给山药削了皮，切成小块儿放在一边备着。  
汤盅里散着肉香，随着时间炖得滚烂。周九良看着差不多了，便把山药块儿扔进汤盅里，扣上盖子继续咕嘟。  
他在厨房忙活了将近两小时，估摸着曹鹤阳应该差不多醒了，一边调小了火一边把电话拨过去。筷子慢慢翻着汤盅里的鸡肉，周九良往里撒了点儿盐，压下了汤里的腥味儿。  
“喂？”  
“我这两天不去学校了，有什么事儿你跟我说一声啊四哥。”周九良开门见山，“一会儿领导上班儿了我就请个假先，实在抽不出空去学校，有什么事儿你替我一下啊。”  
“……我替你大爷。”大清早上曹鹤阳仿佛格外暴躁，“怎么啦？”  
“什么怎么啦？”周九良戳了戳山药块儿，“嗨，就每个月的这几天。我不是刚结婚嘛，前阵子汇报上去了应该给批假。……那什么，离不开人，你也知道，吃过见过的，是吧四哥？”  
“…啊。行。”曹鹤阳很“吃过见过”地表示理解，“我知道了，你放心吧，啊。……还有别的事儿没？”  
“…没了。”周九良说。  
“那行，撂了吧。我奶孩子去了，别饿着我儿子。”  
“……哦。”  
周九良被挂了电话，眨了眨眼也没介意。卧室门响了两声，打开了又关上。孟鹤堂揉着眼睛走出来，身上围着昨天脱下去的浴袍，腰间的带子被他慢慢系上，一边走一边打着哈欠。  
可能是刚刚起来还没太清醒，Omega迷迷糊糊地走进厨房，身体径直靠了过来，双臂穿过周九良的腰间抱住他，下巴搭在他的肩上，喉间发出两声低低的轻吟。  
Omega身上的温度明显又高了起来，为什么这么困却依然起来了也不言而喻。周九良啪的一声关了火，摸了摸绕在腰间的双手，“难受了？”  
“啊…！”孟鹤堂点点头，又在他肩头蹭了蹭，身体无意识地与他贴得更近。周九良很吃这种主动，发情期的Omega要比平时的他大胆许多。或许孟鹤堂自己都记不清自己做了些什么，只是凭着本能凭着舒服就做了，清醒过来想起来会红着脸不愿再想也说不定。  
周九良转了个身，小哑巴脑顶的头发乱蓬蓬的，此时睡眼惺忪的还没完全醒过来，脸颊却已经是红扑扑的了，用手摸一把，有点儿烫。  
“啊啊！”孟鹤堂凑过来索吻，周九良笑了笑迎上去，一手解开了刚系上的浴袍带子，钻进去抚摸Omega嫩滑的皮肤，顺着腰摸到臀部。浴袍里面是空荡荡的，周九良迟疑了一下继续摸下去，臀缝中间的小口湿哒哒的吐着微凉的液体，液体顺着大腿滑下去，是昨晚射进去的精液。  
“…我给忘了，”周九良在他嘴上亲了两下，“太多了，应该弄出来的。难受没有？”  
孟鹤堂摇摇头，抬头冲他笑笑。  
周九良心里一紧，埋在浴袍里的手不由自主地在他屁股上拍了一下，然后抽出来，双臂搂在他腰间，亲亲他的侧脸：“上来，我抱你去洗澡。”  
孟鹤堂伸出胳膊搂紧了他的脖子，往上蹦了一下。两条腿挂在他腰间，整个人像个树袋熊一样挂在周九良身上。周九良就这么抱着他去了浴室，昨天做完了来不及清洗，黏黏腻腻的直接睡了，想来也不会舒服。

周九良把浴袍给他脱下来，拧开了花洒调好水温，抱着Omega进浴缸。孟鹤堂迷迷糊糊地被洗了个大概，身上一阵冷一阵热又开始难受，结合过的身子尝了性爱的美妙便自然而然地想要索取，熟悉的信息素就在身边，孟鹤堂主动伸手拽周九良的裤子，哼唧着求欢。  
“等会儿，等会儿。”周九良躲开了花洒，孟鹤堂脚下一滑，直接坐到了浴缸里，扑腾出去点儿温水。自己没觉得多疼，倒是把周九良吓了一跳，两三下脱干净了踏进来，抱住了小哑巴抹了把脸，“疼不疼？”  
孟鹤堂摇摇头。  
“……能蹲么？”周九良给他撑着胳膊，想帮他把后穴残留的精液弄出来。吸收不掉停留在甬道里，随着动作流出来的感觉想必不会舒服，周九良把手伸向他身后，“跪着也行，算了吧跪着膝盖疼，不然你抱着我？”  
孟鹤堂顺从地被他拽过去，趴在他身上垫着他的肩。热水源源不断地浇在光裸的背上，舒服得让人直叹气。发情期让Omega大胆了许多，孟鹤堂侧过脸有一下没一下的吻周九良的耳垂，胳膊搭在他身上慢慢往下滑，手掌埋进水里，一不小心和昨天折腾自己半宿的性器打了个招呼。  
“诶——”周九良的手指正伸进Omega的后穴里抠弄，里面微凉的精液顺着手指淌进水里。孟鹤堂小声呜咽，抬起胳膊环住他的腰，滚烫的脸颊靠在Alpha肩上。  
“进屋做行不行，一会儿水凉了感冒，嗯？”周九良小声哄他，手指没多停留，抽出来环着Omega的肩。毛茸茸的发顶压在下巴上，周九良低头吻了两下，周身的柠檬香混着烟草味儿缠绕着两人，孟鹤堂叹了口气，摇了摇头。  
其实没什么不行的，忍几步过去也没什么大不了。但就是不想动了，头脑昏昏沉沉的，鼻息贪恋地闻着Alpha身上的味道。按理说Omega不该违背Alpha的话，方才摇头也不知是谁给的胆子。反应过来了孟鹤堂清醒了不少，抽回胳膊抹了把脸，略显尴尬地笑了笑，接着把着浴缸边儿就要站起身。  
“不用，不用。”周九良拉住他，伸手关了头顶的花洒，“就想在这儿是不是？”  
孟鹤堂迟疑着，点点头，又摇摇头，带着水珠的手开始比划。身体里欲火烧得难受，强压下去了也要表达清楚。  
-在哪儿都行，不用管我。…我随便说的。  
“我不是怕你着凉嘛，没事儿的。”周九良伸手探了探水温，“一会儿冷了就进屋，现在没什么事儿。”  
Omega被揉了把脸，听着周九良轻描淡写地说道。他把自己拉过来轻轻吻着，一边啃着自己的下巴一边用胳膊穿过后膝，两条腿被分开了盘在腰上。孟鹤堂被往后推着，下身泡在水里沉浮，上身慢慢往后靠，浴缸边有点儿凉，贴了一下被拉住了，周九良用胳膊垫在他背上，吻着他的嘴让他放心靠。  
“以后想要什么直接告诉我就行，顾虑那么多干什么。”周九良等着浴缸边缘的温度不那么低了才放开手让他直接靠上去，性器顺着水流插进湿软的穴口。Omega比昨天适应得快很多，喘息声在浴室里放大，周九良一下一下地顶撞着，动作比昨晚柔和了不少。  
“我不是说了么，你随便做，我没什么接受不了的……你忘了昨天答应我的了？”  
一声惊喘，孟鹤堂仰起头张了张嘴，双手扒在他胸前。甬道里传来的快感扩散至全身，周九良把他抱了起来，让他搂住自己的脖子。  
“忘了么？”周九良一下一下地往他的敏感点上撞，孟鹤堂不住地摇头，啊啊地叫着。  
“没忘就一直记着……”周九良眯了眯眼，在他侧领上轻轻啃咬，留下浅浅的印子。  
“……知道了吗？”周九良轻声问。  
身体被抛在云端，麻酥酥的快感布遍全身。孟鹤堂攀着Alpha的肩，随着他的动作在水里起起伏伏。明明是暧昧亲密的动作，可为什么这么想哭呢？  
“知道了吗？”周九良捏着他的背，恨不得把心挖出来给他看：“不要怕。”叹息。  
周九良也不知道在安慰些什么。  
孟鹤堂小声呜咽，喉间断断续续地发出声音。  
Alpha不再说话，专心顶弄着。不知过了多久才破开生殖腔，双臂搂在孟鹤堂腰间收紧了，甚至有一点点疼。  
成结射精的过程依旧微妙又漫长，周九良闭着眼睛，两人的下身紧紧结合在一起，Omega坐在他身上，双腿环着他的腰。周九良虔诚地吻着孟鹤堂的锁骨，一下一下地摸着他的后脑。  
孟鹤堂的喜欢，就是放肆自己做所有的事情，哪怕伤害他也无所谓。  
周九良不要这种喜欢。

“……不要怕。”一声叹息。  
仿佛是能感受到Omega的感受，周九良仰起头，轻轻啃咬孟鹤堂的喉结。  
孟鹤堂搂着他的脖子无声地落泪，不住地亲吻周九良的发顶。  
“不要哭……”鬼使神差，周九良轻声说道：“谁都不能欺负你。”

第9章   
他们在浴室里温存了一会儿，等到浴缸里的水温快变凉时才拧开花洒，简单做了清理。周九良扶着Omega踏出浴缸，进屋挑了件干净的浴袍，回来给孟鹤堂围上。浴缸里的水放掉，周九良站在一边给小哑巴擦头发，都弄好了才一块儿出去，回到厨房坐下来。  
汤盅里闷着的汤降到了一个合适的温度，微烫，又不至于没法入口。周九良拿了个小碗给孟鹤堂盛出来，挑了几块儿好啃的鸡肉放进碗里，递过去之前特意吹了吹。  
“尝尝。”  
孟鹤堂接过碗，试探着尝了口汤，咂咂嘴。抬头笑笑，冲他竖了个拇指。  
“多喝点儿。”周九良又盛出一碗，放在一边晾着，坐在对面看着他喝，“补肾的。早先跟人学的，今天才用上。”  
孟鹤堂眨巴眨巴眼睛，停下来，把另一碗给他推了过去，让他喝。  
“我不用。”周九良摇摇头，“你身体虚，发情期太费体力，别这么几天过去再有别的毛病。”  
孟鹤堂红着脸比划了几下。  
-体力，你也费。  
“我底子比你好。”周九良说，看着他红通通的脸，故意说荤话逗他：“你撑不到我做完再射啊，都不在同步频率上……”  
“啊！”孟鹤堂伸出胳膊要去捂他的嘴，不让他继续说下去。周九良笑眯眯的也不躲，捉着他的掌心亲了一下，Omega仿佛被这个吻烫了一般，抽回手，张大眼睛比比划划，倒是很有灵气。  
-你才更累呢！我不累哼！  
他的眼圈还有点儿红，是在方才的情事中情不自禁地落泪时留下的。周九良看着他恼羞成怒的样子也不生气，就等他比划完了摸摸碗，让他接着喝汤。  
孟鹤堂低下头不再看他，自己缓着脸上的热意。周九良又坐了一会儿站起身，转身去了阳台，在阳台上的口袋里翻了半天，回来时手上拿着个小药片，递给抬头看他的孟鹤堂。  
孟鹤堂接过来愣了愣，脑袋缓了半天想着周九良是什么意思。  
“啊！”然后就撂下药片，有点抵抗地不太想吃。喝到一半的汤也不喝了，皱着眉飞快地比划着手语。  
-我不会说话不影响的，不会影响的！  
-小孩儿是会说话的！没关系的！  
身为Omega孟鹤堂是知道在发情期时做爱受孕几率有多高的，两轮情热过去，周九良都没有戴小雨伞。他以为是Alpha忘了，但现在看来不是忘了，是想让他吃避孕药？  
孟鹤堂不是抵触小药片，Alpha不想要孩子或者不想戴小雨伞都没关系，但他不想让周九良觉得小孩儿会遗传他不会说话从而不想要小孩子，那样对周九良不公平。  
孟鹤堂也是会伤心的。  
他垂眸看着这片小药片，眼里顿时失了神采。周九良叹了口气，伸手拿起药片点在孟鹤堂唇上，道：“张嘴。”  
孟鹤堂抬起眼皮，周九良此时的样子似乎没什么反悔的余地。Omega眼圈瞬间红了一倍，顺从地张开嘴，让周九良把药片塞进他嘴里。  
“合上吧。”周九良说。  
孟鹤堂又闭上嘴，没动，委委屈屈地酝酿着什么。  
“嚼。”  
哪有喂人家避孕药还让干嚼的？不给杯水吗？就汤咽下去也行啊。  
孟鹤堂觉得自己被欺骗了，昨晚的表白和今天的温存都是假的，委屈得快要落下泪来。标记后的Omega对自己的Alpha产生的依赖和顺从与心里的难过发生对抗，孟鹤堂瞪了他一眼，这动作很自然，甚至没有来得及思考为什么敢瞪他。  
然后闭着嘴张开牙，在那个小药片上咬下去。意料之中的苦味儿并没有扩散开，孟鹤堂在药片中间的碎末上舔了舔。  
甜的？  
孟鹤堂疑惑地看向周九良，周九良无奈地笑了笑，道：“钙片儿。”  
孟鹤堂有点儿懵，慢慢把嘴里的东西嚼了咽下去。  
“……你以为什么了？避孕药？我没买，要是不想要孩子我下回戴套。”Alpha伸手摸摸他的脸，“我听说药伤身子，能不吃就别吃了。”周九良笑眯眯。  
孟鹤堂含在眼里的泪终于落下来，他吸了吸鼻子，周九良叹了口气帮他擦眼泪，被Omega想都没想地打掉了手，抬起胳膊两三下蹭掉了脸上的泪，又瞪了他一眼，站起身往客厅走。  
“诶——”周九良紧着几步追过去，一时间意外又欣喜，同时还有种“完了，逗大劲儿了”的想法。  
“不生气不生气。”周九良笑嘻嘻地去拉他手腕，孟鹤堂故意跟他别着劲儿不愿意转回来，眼圈还红着，哭倒是没再哭了。周九良伸手搓搓他后颈的腺体，扳着他的肩膀让他转回来，安抚地亲亲Omega的脸，大手蹭蹭眼角，“没事儿没事儿，不生气。”  
孟鹤堂抬眼瞪他，Alpha吃准了他没真生气，搂紧了自己扣在怀里，胡乱地揉揉脑顶的软毛，“是不是真以为是避孕药呢……嗯？”  
孟鹤堂拽着他的衣边，半天才点点头，在他怀里小小地叹了口气，算是放心下来。  
“怎么可能给你避孕药呢……”周九良依旧笑嘻嘻的，摸着他的后颈哄他，“不生气了，我错了，不逗你了，啊。行不行？”  
小哑巴趴在他的肩上，闻着熟悉的烟草味儿，懒懒的没有动，过了半天才点点头，轻轻啊了一声。  
“还在哭么？眼睛都红了过几天没法见人啊，栾哥该以为我欺负你了呢……过个发情期还哭，爽哭了至不至于？啊——别咬！”  
小哑巴在他肩上咬了一口，留下一圈圆圆的牙印。听着他抽气才放开了，伸出舌尖在牙印上舔了舔，又亲一亲。  
“没事儿，你要是生气了怎么着都行，拿汤泼我都行，你高兴就行……”周九良继续哄他。  
孟鹤堂抬起头打了他一下，周九良松开他，看着Omega瞪他一眼，比划了几下。  
-烫。  
“哎，没关系。”周九良说。  
-我舍不得汤。  
孟鹤堂笑笑。  
“……哦。”周九良揉乱了他的头发，随意地拨两下刘海，指了指旁边的沙发，“坐会儿？”  
孟鹤堂点点头，拉着他过来坐下。  
“饿不饿？我把汤给你端过来喝？”  
“啊！”孟鹤堂摇摇头，拽着他的手不松开。周九良叹了口气，蹲下身，“……你，”他顿了顿，像是在斟酌着句子，半天，才道，“想要小孩儿么？”  
孟鹤堂一愣，捏着他的手，低头想着，过了一会儿摇摇头，慢慢比划了几下。  
-都行。看你。  
“不能光看我。”周九良给他解释，“这是两个人的事，你的想法比我重要。”小哑巴认真地看着自己，周九良忍不住摸了摸他的脸，Omega的嘴唇微微嘟起，周九良轻轻捏了一下，“嗯？”  
“你为什么不会说话？”周九良突然问道。  
孟鹤堂往后仰了仰，躲开他的手，咬了咬唇，慢慢比划着。  
-小时候，发烧，烧了很久，烧懵了。医院去晚了。  
孟鹤堂笑了笑，摇摇头，手指按在周九良眉心上——Alpha的眉头不知不觉间皱了起来。  
所以孟鹤堂才说不会影响小孩儿。  
“难受吗？”周九良问了句废话。  
那么多年的事了，哪有逼着人家强行回忆的道理呢？周九良问完就叹了口气，没等孟鹤堂摇头便站起身搂住他：“不想了，没事儿了。”  
孟鹤堂动了动，没挣开，就让他抱着了。  
“……要不要再喝点儿汤？”  
今天的周九良想一出是一出。孟鹤堂想叹气，但还是点了点头。  
“我去给你端。”  
周九良放开他进了厨房，直接把汤盅端了出来放在茶几上，又转身去拿碗和汤匙。  
孟鹤堂低头又喝了几口汤，周九良坐在地上看他：“我请了几天假，等这几天过去再上班。”抬头，好像在等孟鹤堂有个什么反应。  
孟鹤堂点点头，表示自己知道了。眨眨眼，迟疑着比划了两下。  
-别耽误工作。  
“……行。”周九良挠挠头，“你没有别的想说的了吗？”  
比如说，夸一下这个疼爱老婆的Alpha？周九良满眼都是暗示。  
求夸奖暗示传递！请小孟同志接收！  
小孟同志拒绝了你的求夸奖并喝了几口汤。  
传递无果的小周同志认命地叹气，还伸出手指指了指汤盅里的鸡肉：“炖烂了的，多吃点儿。”  
孟鹤堂笑笑，鸡肉塞进嘴里嚼了半天，最后把骨头吐了出来。茶几上没垫着纸，孟鹤堂叼着骨头犹豫了一会儿，周九良伸出手递到他下巴边上：“吐手上。”  
孟鹤堂眨眨眼，摇头。  
“没事儿。”周九良说。  
孟鹤堂松开嘴，低头继续往嘴里塞东西吃。周九良托着骨头要站起身去扔掉，被孟鹤堂抓住了手腕。Alpha一低头，手上又多了一块儿。  
Omega笑嘻嘻地耍赖，咕噜噜地咽着汤。  
周九良抬腿要走，又被拽住了。  
他自觉地把手伸过去，孟鹤堂却摇摇头，推开了。  
-我不想要小孩儿。  
他看着Omega面色犯难地比划。  
-我不想跟他分你。  
周九良眉梢一跳，这是Omega第一次明确表达出自己的想法。  
他蹲下身，认真地看着孟鹤堂。  
-但是一想到他会像你，我又是想要的。  
孟鹤堂咧着嘴笑，眼睛亮晶晶的，仿佛闪着点点星光。  
-你说这可怎么办呢。  
周九良觉得手上托着鸡骨头说话实在是太不符合气氛了，可周围确实没有垃圾桶一类的东西，最后只能就这样凑合着。他虚虚地握着手里的鸡骨头，另一只手伸上去摸孟鹤堂的脸。  
“那就不要孩子，我就要你。”他说。

第10章   
孟鹤堂身上的信息素味儿添了一股甜，不仔细闻闻不出来。曹鹤阳对这种味道好像很敏感，在他跟着周九良去学校见面时就闻出来了。  
孟鹤堂的发情期跟一般的Omega比起来短了一些，仅仅三天就过去了。周九良多请了一天假，跟Omega在家多歇了歇，两人赖在床上一整天，黏黏腻腻的粘在一块儿，也不知道语言不通是怎么聊的天。  
大学的校园平时没有那么严，周九良带着孟鹤堂来学校玩儿，孟鹤堂想听他的课。  
“挺无聊的。”周九良笑了一下，“教室从来没坐满过。”  
孟鹤堂摇了摇头，表示不介意。  
“坐满过，”曹鹤阳说，“点名的时候坐满过。”  
“嗐。”周九良摆摆手，“那都提前通知的。”  
曹鹤阳拍了拍孟鹤堂的肩，指指收拾桌子的周九良：“看见没，模范老师。……学生都喜欢这种的，不怎么点名，出勤睁一眼闭一眼，多好。”  
孟鹤堂笑笑，偷偷离曹鹤阳近了点儿。  
曹鹤阳闻得到他身上的甜味儿，闻得出是标记后的变化。孟鹤堂喜欢他身上带着的奶香，和信息素的味道有一点点的差别。  
“过了这段时间就没了。”曹鹤阳眨眨眼，给他解释，“你到哺乳期你也有，到时候闻自己的就行。”  
孟鹤堂红了脸，吸了吸鼻子。  
“但是柠檬加牛奶生沉淀，换成信息素我不知道犯不犯冲啊。”曹鹤阳嘴欠，笑呵呵地又补了两句。  
孟鹤堂懵懂地看着他，周九良无奈，冲小哑巴招招手：“走啦，上课去。”  
孟鹤堂就不再纠结，跟曹鹤阳摆摆手，站起身溜到Alpha身边，乖乖巧巧地跟他去教室。

“随便找地方坐就行，困了就睡。”周九良一边走一边说。孟鹤堂摇了摇头，比划了两下。  
-不睡！  
周九良笑了：“不用太捧场，我讲古文真挺无聊的，公共课本来也没多少人听。”  
-那也不睡。  
孟鹤堂笑嘻嘻。  
周九良停下脚，点点头，指了指教室的前后门：“我从前面进去，你呢？”  
Omega想了想，指了下后门。  
“去吧。”周九良说，“那块儿有台阶，别绊着。”  
古文课来的人是很少的，稀稀拉拉的，半个教室都没坐满。孟鹤堂挑了个后面的座位坐下，双肘杵在桌子上托着下巴，聚精会神地听着周九良上课。旁边隔了一个位置的地方也坐了人，小男生高高瘦瘦的，从坐下开始就在打游戏，书扔在桌子上，半堂课没抬起头。  
孟鹤堂看了他一眼，有点儿担心他的颈椎。  
大半堂课过去后他终于抬了抬头，长出了口气，手机屏幕按灭了放在桌子上，双手搓了搓脸。  
然后他转了转头，目光在孟鹤堂身上定了一会儿挪向前面。趁着周九良转回身抄板书，往旁边挪了个位置，挨在孟鹤堂身边，戳戳他的胳膊。  
“诶，”孟鹤堂听见他问道，“替课？旁听？旁听古文不太可能吧……哪个院儿的？”  
孟鹤堂摇了摇头，略显尴尬地笑了一下。  
“今天不点名，小周老师的规律还弄不明白么？哪个傻子找替课了？”男生念叨了一句，奇怪地看了眼孟鹤堂，“你还挺敬业，这么问都不说啊。”  
孟鹤堂是不太听得懂。

-什么是替课？  
周九良把锅里剩下的西红柿炖牛腩盛出来，小哑巴撂下筷子和勺，比划了两下。  
“……没做淡吧？”周九良有些心不在焉地尝了口汤，确定了手艺没退步后端起孟鹤堂的碗，又给他添了半碗饭。  
孟鹤堂依旧好奇地盯着他瞅，周九良叹了口气，解释道：“就是，他们想翘课还怕点名的时候，就花钱找个替课，过来替自己上课。”  
“秦霄贤跟你说什么了？”周九良问。  
孟鹤堂摇摇头，尝了口汤。Alpha做饭手艺没得挑，他怀疑自己最近被喂胖了点儿。  
-他问我是不是替课。  
原来那个男生叫秦霄贤。孟鹤堂想了想，紧着往嘴里扒了两口饭，又抬手比划。  
-你为什么认识他？  
周九良看着自家Omega脸上探究的表情，暂时也不太想吃饭了，于是懒洋洋地托着下巴，慢悠悠地接了句：“你猜。”  
一个院学生那么多，怎么就偏偏记住了这个？孟鹤堂皱了皱眉，无意识地努了努嘴。  
——肯定不是好来道！  
“……啊！”Omega晃晃周九良的胳膊，瞪了瞪眼睛，催着他说。  
“……他上学期给我做过ppt。”周九良等到他就要沉不住气有个别的反应的前一秒张了张嘴，不紧不慢地解释了一句。  
孟鹤堂鼓了鼓腮帮，仿佛是松了口气。像是放心又像是失望地收回手，重新拾起白汤匙，舀了几勺汤到碗里，自己垂着眸拌米饭吃。盛着汤的大碗里还有一些牛肉，孟鹤堂拿起筷子伸手要夹，那大碗便在眼前被挪走了。  
“啊！”孟鹤堂跺了跺脚。周九良笑眯眯地瞅着他，问：“你以为呢？”  
“啊啊！”孟鹤堂点点桌子，表示自己要吃牛肉，让他快点挪回来。  
周九良抱着大碗依旧看他，就是不动，等着他的回话。孟鹤堂梗着脖子和他僵持了一会儿，可怜巴巴地叹了口气，慢慢放下筷子落到碗边，两只手放在腿上，垂着眸盯着桌子，一脸委屈难过。  
要是有个外人路过看见了，肯定得觉得周九良虐待Omega了。  
不用外人，周九良自己都这么觉得。  
要不是明显看出来孟鹤堂的小脸儿最近圆了一点儿，周九良还真觉得自己虐待老婆了。  
刚结婚的时候Omega太瘦了，脸上基本没什么肉，捏起来是软的，但总归不健康。现在的状态就刚刚好，摸着舒服看着漂亮。  
孟鹤堂又叹了口气，就像在提醒他似的。  
周九良终于败下阵来，恭恭敬敬地把大碗推过来：“吃吧吃吧，不问了不问了。”  
孟鹤堂偷偷抬眼瞧他。周九良一脸无奈，拿筷子把牛肉都捡进Omega碗里，慢慢堆起一座小山包。  
“啊！”孟鹤堂抱着碗摇摇头，推推他的手让他停下来。  
太多了。  
“多吃点儿，没事儿。”周九良继续给他夹。  
“啊！”孟鹤堂抓着他的手腕轻轻推两下，扬了扬下巴示意他自己的碗。  
“看不懂看不懂。”周九良低着脑袋装不懂他的意思。  
“咿！”孟鹤堂打了他一下，又立马在那块儿揉了揉。  
“……行了，就这样吧。”周九良收回手，怕孟鹤堂真跟他急。  
终究是不会说话，想表达的意思表达不出来传递不到，还是挺难受的。周九良不太想让他关注到这些不适，所以他在尽量学着看懂手语，让两个人的沟通没什么障碍。  
他私下问了很多人，关于孟鹤堂这种失声还能不能治好，都说基本不可能。他没告诉小哑巴，怕他失望。

“你得多吃点儿，发情期受孕率很高的，万一中了呢。”周九良若无其事地换了个话题逗他，果然看见Omega愣了愣，接着就红了脸，无奈地冲他翻了个白眼。  
-那也不能全都让我吃呀。  
“怕你吃不够。”周九良抽了张纸擦擦嘴，“喂胖一点摸着舒服。”他随口道。  
这个摸就是广义上的摸了。  
孟鹤堂娇嗔地瞪他一眼。  
-你怎么净想这些！  
周九良：逗老婆真好玩儿。

孟鹤堂没想到又一次看见了秦霄贤，这次的课来的人很多，阶梯大教室几乎都坐满了。秦霄贤又坐在他旁边，上课前一直在拿手机聊微信。  
“又来替课？”秦霄贤愣了愣。  
孟鹤堂已经知道了替课的意思，于是摇了摇头。  
“你不是我们院儿的吧？我没见过你。”秦霄贤打量着他，挑挑眉，“不会真是旁听吧？……小周老师的课……嗯……”一言难尽。  
他看看孟鹤堂，凑近闻了闻。秦霄贤是Beta，闻不出Omega的信息素味儿。但看着孟鹤堂的样子他也猜得出来，孟鹤堂应该是个Omega。  
“……他的课应该没那么大吸引力。”秦霄贤说。  
孟鹤堂不满地皱了皱眉，努努嘴。  
秦霄贤没注意，又拿起了手机，盯着屏幕看了一会儿，轻轻啧了一声。  
他按着语音那儿刚要说话，上课铃便响了起来。无奈之下松开手，手指飞快地打了几个字发出去。  
周九良往下面扫了一眼，道：“上节课说了。先点下名。”  
底下静了下来等着点名。  
名单逐渐下滑，秦霄贤脸上的焦急愈发明显。半晌，他拽了拽孟鹤堂的衣边，凑过来：“哥们儿帮个忙，给我室友答个到呗。”  
孟鹤堂眨眨眼。  
“举手答到就行，哎呀——”  
“秦霄贤。”  
“到！”秦霄贤举起手。  
周九良点点头，继续点下面的。  
“能懂的吧，举手答个到就行他认不全的……麻烦麻烦麻烦你……”  
孟鹤堂摇摇头，有点儿懵，不知道怎么拒绝他。  
“刘筱亭。”名单下滑到这儿，下面没了反应。  
“快快快……”秦霄贤催促。  
孟鹤堂紧着摇头，情急之下伸出手想给他比划。  
“刘筱亭？”周九良抬起头，又点了一遍。  
“快快快……”秦霄贤一着急，托着孟鹤堂的胳膊让他举手喊到。孟鹤堂心里也急，一时之间红了眼眶，甩开他的手站起身：“啊！”  
一整间教室的目光向着后排聚了过来。  
周九良眯了眯眼看过来——孟鹤堂眼圈红红的站在边角处，不知所措地低着头，眼睛从秦霄贤身上挪到桌子上，再抬起头来望向自己，接着又很快低下头去。  
太可怜了。周九良吸了口气，看向秦霄贤。  
“秦霄贤？”周九良叫他。  
一瞬间，秦霄贤仿佛听到了挂科的声音。


	3. 《虚拟》11-15

第11章   
曹鹤阳的爱人朱云峰买了个西瓜送到学校，周九良拎着秦霄贤回办公室时，孟鹤堂正和曹鹤阳蹲在一块儿啃西瓜。  
来不及咽下的西瓜汁水顺着嘴角淌出一点点，Omega抬起头看他，大眼睛眨巴眨巴，鼓鼓的腮帮动啊动，一下一下地嚼着嘴里的西瓜。  
曹鹤阳敲了敲桌子，示意周九良过来拿西瓜吃。周九良摇头摆手，伸手把孟鹤堂的嘴角擦干净了，又抽出张纸擦擦手。  
“……几月了都，过季西瓜能好吃么？”周九良幽幽道，把书往桌子上一扔，坐到椅子上去。秦霄贤缩着脖子站定，连个眼神都没被分到。  
“……这把你事儿多的，要饭还嫌馊！”曹鹤阳擦擦嘴，瞪了他一眼，低头拍拍孟鹤堂的肩，“你接着吃啊孟儿，别听他瞎说！”  
孟鹤堂摇摇头站起身，从桌子上抽了张纸擦手，表示不吃了。  
“你看，都是你说的！”曹鹤阳怨念地指了指周九良，“完蛋玩意儿。”  
周九良笑笑，没说话。看了眼擦手的孟鹤堂，Omega仔仔细细地把手指上沾着的汁水擦掉，然后动了动，五根手指都分开了不并着，看着掌心皱了皱眉。  
周九良拉开了抽屉翻了翻，拿出一包湿巾。“孟哥，”他叫了一声，Omega应声回头，周九良扬了扬手，“拿这个擦。”  
“啊！”孟鹤堂眼前一亮，走过来接湿巾。站在周九良旁边拆开了袋子，抽出一张擦手，剩下的贴好了还给周九良。  
秦霄贤终于忍不住刷存在感，挺大的个子站在桌边儿，心虚地挠挠裤腰，弱弱地喊了声：“周老师……”  
周九良睨了他一眼，没说话。视线收回来落在自家Omega手上，从他手里接过了用完的湿巾，团成一团扔进垃圾桶里。  
“西瓜甜么？”周九良随口问道。  
孟鹤堂点点头，又摇摇头。转过脑袋看了眼收拾东西准备出去的曹鹤阳，转过来坚定地摇了摇头。  
“没事儿，回去吃别的。”周九良笑笑安慰他。  
“周老师……”秦霄贤又喊了一声。  
周九良装听不见，自然地拉拉孟鹤堂的手，轻声道：“晚上回去想吃什么？”  
秦霄贤：……请照顾一下正常公民的感受谢谢。  
周九良显然不想照顾学生感受，他拉着Omega的手捏着他的掌心，不轻不重地抠了一下。孟鹤堂羞得脸通红，紧着把手抽回来打了他一下，“啊！”他用眼神示意着周九良，理理秦霄贤。  
周九良这才抬起眼皮看了立在这儿的人一眼，不动声色地盯着他看了半天，张了张嘴：“你站这儿干吗。”  
“……老师你让我跟你过来的。”秦霄贤苦笑着说道。  
“哦。”周九良点了点头，像是刚想起来这回事。然后就又没了下文，抬头问孟鹤堂：“站着累不累？找个凳子坐会儿？”  
孟鹤堂摇摇头，用动作示意他赶紧解决。  
他没把秦霄贤抓着自己让他答到的事儿放在心上，本来也不是秦霄贤的错，又不是什么大事儿。周九良平时看着不声不响不计较，没想到倒是挺会计较这种“小事儿”的。  
秦霄贤是真无辜：谁知道看起来活该单身一万年的古文老师都结了婚了呢！还他妈带着老婆上班，你活在玛丽苏电视剧里的吗？！师生play要不要玩儿的这么刺激！再刺激也不要刺激我这种Beta了好吗！  
我怎么知道顺手拉个眼生的起来答到会正好拉上师娘啊！师娘不会说话不算事儿，惹生气了老师才是大事儿啊！  
秦霄贤觉得自己一定是多年来被周九良挂的第一人，还是59分卡得刚刚好那种。  
“我先走了啊，你们继续。”曹鹤阳招呼了一声。  
孟鹤堂跟他摆摆手再见，曹鹤阳也和他招招手，走了。  
办公室里就剩下最后三个人，还有旁边桌子上的半个过季的西瓜。  
“……你坐会儿？”周九良挑了挑眉，看了看秦霄贤。秦霄贤疯狂摇头，低头认错：“老师我错了。”  
“哦。”周九良淡淡道，“叫人来领你。”  
靠。完蛋了。秦霄贤冷汗都快下来了。  
这话的意思就是要找导员啊！日！  
“那什么周老师……您看能不能……”  
“就找那个今天缺勤的吧。”周九良打断他，站起身让孟鹤堂坐下，双手搭在Omega肩上，“叫什么来着，刘筱亭？……你叫他过来，把你领回去。”  
“哦，好。”秦霄贤松了口气。  
周九良没有为难他的意思，从始至终都只是想吓唬吓唬人。秦霄贤的内心戏足以支撑自己心惊胆战地过完这个下午，或许在心里还演了一出洗心革面的红色斗争。  
刘筱亭在二十分钟后到达办公室，和秦霄贤整整齐齐地站在一块儿，一起战战兢兢地等候发落。没想到周九良倒是一言不发，只慢慢收拾了东西，等到给孟鹤堂穿好外套后才抬起头，冲站着的俩人摆了摆手。  
“站那儿干吗，走吧，回去歇着吧。”  
“那什么老师……”你别挂我们科啊！！”  
“我饿了，要回去吃饭。”周九良眼睛一眨不眨，就像在说什么大事儿，“赶紧走吧，走了我好锁门。”  
“……哦。”秦霄贤心里凉了半截，试探着往后退了退，“那老师再见。”  
“嗯。”周九良点点头。  
两人踌躇半天，终于出去了。孟鹤堂被Alpha扣上个帽子，刘海软塌塌地被压在额前，大眼睛看着他眨了两下，笑嘻嘻地露出一口小白牙。  
周九良想安抚他，却反过来被他的笑容安抚了。最后只收敛地摸摸孟鹤堂的背，轻声叹了口气：“走吧，回家。”

秦霄贤和刘筱亭快速地下楼，像是刚刚逃离犯案现场。  
“我就是不明白，一个屋子那么多人，你是怎么避开所有可能存在的替课，精准抓住没出现过的师娘的？”刘筱亭百思不得其解。  
“艹，我他妈怎么知道还有带老婆上班的啊，咱们高冷的小周人设也太崩塌了吧！”秦霄贤骂了一句，上来两步跟上室友，“诶我觉得咱俩得重修见了，好歹我也是为了你挂科——”  
“住口！”刘筱亭打断他，一脸假模假式的严，：“请不要传播gay氛围！”  
“你大爷的！”秦霄贤气得跳脚。

孟鹤堂点了名要吃面条，炸酱面。周九良依着他的意思做好了酱，把买来的面扔进锅里煮，用筷子搅了两下避免面条粘的在一块儿。  
小哑巴就在旁边安安静静地看着他煮面，周九良扣上锅盖等着，冲着他一伸手。孟鹤堂乖乖巧巧地凑过去，被Alpha搂进怀里。  
“吓着了吗？”周九良亲了亲他的耳垂，还在想今天下午Omega被逼得在众人面前站起来，红着眼眶手足无措的样子，“没事儿的，他们没什么恶意，别怕。”  
孟鹤堂点点头，他已经不在意了。他知道秦霄贤没恶意，没生气，也没有怪他的意思。只是因为自己不会说话，一时之间不知道如何拒绝，最后逼急了只能站了起来，无奈之下影响了Alpha的课，还差点儿闹了个笑话。  
Omega轻轻叹了口气，心里有点无力。要是会说话就好了，他还能帮秦霄贤答个到，就算不帮，也能出声拒绝。  
孟鹤堂趴在周九良肩上张了张嘴，嗓眼里挤出一丝变了调的气声，像是在努力发出声音，最终还是失败地闭了嘴，动了动脑袋又红了眼眶。  
周九良感受到他情绪的变化，悄悄释放出信息素安抚他。手掌放在Omega的背上抚摸着，试图平复他的情绪。  
半天，孟鹤堂抬起头，拍拍周九良的肩，和他分开一点距离。  
-你别挂他的科。  
“哟，”周九良笑了，手指在Omega微红的眼眶上轻轻按了一下，“你还担心这个呐？”  
孟鹤堂打了他一下，习惯性地揉揉，继续比划。  
-你别挂他的科，我没事。  
小哑巴笑了笑，抓了抓头发。  
-是我自己的问题。我要是会说话就好了。  
“啧，”周九良皱了皱眉，“别瞎说。……你不会说话我不也能懂你的意思吗？会说话了想跟谁交流去？看上谁家爷们儿了？嗯？”他眯了眯眼。  
“啊！”孟鹤堂心急，知道他故意使坏。眼珠转了一圈比划了两下。  
-栾哥。  
周九良一挑眉：“什么？”  
孟鹤堂笑嘻嘻地拉他的袖子。  
“我可记仇啊我告诉你。”周九良攥上拳，故意不让他捏自己的掌心。  
孟鹤堂抓着他的拳头要掰开，周九良用了劲儿，就是不打开。  
“啊啊！”孟鹤堂叫了两声，拍拍他的拳头。  
“……你不哄我的吗？这么理直气壮？”周九良凑近了哄诱，另一只手悄无声息地环上他的腰。  
孟鹤堂讨好地笑笑，在他嘴上亲了一口，一口嫌不够又补了好几下，然后湿漉漉地接了个吻。周九良松开拳头给他捏着玩儿，玩儿够了就搂住了人，叹了口气。  
孟鹤堂看了看冒着汽儿的锅，拿起筷子掀开锅盖，走过来搅了搅里面的面条。周九良就挂在他身上，拥抱的姿势从面对面变成拥着侧面，最后成了在背后搂着他。Omega落下筷子拍了拍腰间的手，捏了捏Alpha结实的小臂。  
“我抱一下。”周九良低声说，闭上眼睛亲吻孟鹤堂的后颈，闻着空气中的信息素味儿，近乎是无意识地贴着他蹭了蹭。  
孟鹤堂轻轻叹了口气，听见周九良在身后轻声和他说：“我不挂他科。”  
“啊！”孟鹤堂放心不少。  
“我就是怕他吓着你，就那一会儿的事儿，就挺生气的。”他慢悠悠地说着想法，孟鹤堂安安静静地听，听完了摇摇头，表示自己不介意。  
“我知道，没事儿就行。”周九良亲了亲他的侧颈，半天，没动。孟鹤堂把火关了，面扔在锅里闷着。  
“诶，我发现个事儿。”周九良突然开口。孟鹤堂伸出手指碰碰他，让他说。  
“……你闻着好香啊。”周九良的话里带着笑意，又把脸埋在他侧颈上吸了口气，“特别甜。”  
屁。柠檬是酸的。  
Alpha无意识地蹭着他，蹭得孟鹤堂脸红。慢吞吞地转过身，周九良捏着他的腰，抵着他的额头和他接吻，分开时的唇角牵扯出暧昧的银丝。孟鹤堂试探着比划了两下。  
-做吗？  
鼻尖蹭着鼻尖。灵巧的舌滑到耳边，在Omega的耳垂上舔了舔，落下几个音节。  
“媳妇儿你好色情啊。”周九良憋着笑使坏，“你怎么满脑子都是十八禁想法啊？”  
孟鹤堂脸上烧得通红，当机立断捏着周九良的胳膊使劲儿掐了一把，掐完又在上面狠狠拍上一下。  
周九良哎哟一声。  
这次被涮的小哑巴狠下心，没有给他吹吹揉揉。

第12章

秦霄贤的事儿出了之后孟鹤堂就很少到学校去了，再去听课也依然是找个角落缩起来，千方百计地降低存在感。孟鹤堂在的时候周九良就不会点名——为了避免会再有秦霄贤这样的傻缺出现。  
秦霄贤倒是彻底消停下来了，连带着刘筱亭两个人。在周九良的古文课上乖乖巧巧地坐在第一排，让他能看见他们。手机也不玩儿了，游戏也不打了，就认认真真听课，甭管无意识溜号了多长时间。  
碰见孟鹤堂的时候他恨不得稍息立正敬礼喊首长好，却在周九良冷漠的眼刀下缩起脖子，乖巧地只叫声师娘。  
孟鹤堂受宠若惊，笑着冲他摆摆手，然后逃之夭夭。  
救命，被傻缺叫师娘会折寿的！  
秦霄贤面色复杂地拽住刘筱亭：“我觉得师娘有点儿嫌弃我……是我的错觉？”  
刘筱亭瘪瘪嘴：“不是。”然后在下一次偶遇主动弯了弯腰，“师娘好。”  
孟鹤堂脑袋摇得像拨浪鼓，糊弄事儿地笑着过去了。  
救命，不想被传染同款肤色！  
刘筱亭：？？？

半个学期很快过去，期末考试之前秦霄贤找到曹鹤阳，特意避开了周九良，磨了他三天，终于如愿以偿求到了孟鹤堂的微信。两只Beta小哥窝在寝室对着手机笑得花枝招展，活活像是在看什么AO情感交流大片儿。  
实际上他们只是期待满满地给孟鹤堂发了好友验证过去，等着甜甜美美的师娘通过。  
-师娘好！我是秦霄贤！  
还配了个挺可爱的表情。  
孟鹤堂眉梢一跳，看了一眼旁边坐着的周九良，点了同意。  
-？  
“通过了通过了！！！”秦霄贤跃跃欲试地搓搓手，手机在刘筱亭手里，“快快快！！！”  
“别催别催！”刘筱亭嫌弃地看他一眼，深吸了口气，“让我想想要怎么开口……”  
两人趴在一块儿想了半天，刘筱亭斟酌着打出第一句话。  
-师娘好。  
-有什么事吗？  
孟鹤堂回得很快。  
-您现在忙吗？  
孟鹤堂看了看旁边的周九良，打下几个字。  
-不忙。  
-那个，师娘……嗯，你吃火锅吗？  
孟鹤堂歪了歪头，不太明白他是什么意思。  
对面很快又发过来一句。  
-刘筱亭有劵，我们知道一家很好吃的火锅店。等期末考完试我们带您去吃火锅吧，叫上周老师一起。【表情】  
孟鹤堂踌躇着拿着手机，一时之间不知道说些什么。  
“……怎么了？”周九良从旁边探过身子，下巴搭在他肩上，跟他一起盯着屏幕瞅，“哟呵？”Alpha一挑眉，“秦霄贤？”  
“啊。”孟鹤堂点点头，指指屏幕指指周九良，意思是可能秦霄贤想找他。  
“他说什么呢？”周九良眯了眯眼看清了上边的字，孟鹤堂还没回复。Omega侧过脸看着他，晃了晃手机。  
“你想去吗？”周九良说，“想去的话问问他是哪家店，我带你去。”他摸了摸孟鹤堂的脸，在软乎乎的脸上亲了一口，动了动身子伸手接过手机，“八成是担心期末挂不挂科呢，唉。”周九良叹了口气，“我看起来就这么不讲情面么？”  
孟鹤堂靠着他，看他回什么。  
-您要是不想带周老师的话也没问题哦。  
对面又发过来一句。  
“……”周九良啧了一声，当机立断按住了语音口：“秦霄贤同学，我现在宣布你挂科了。……大晚上不睡觉勾搭谁呢？”  
“啊！”孟鹤堂拍了他一把，比划了几下。  
-他不是那个意思！  
“是不是那个意思都是那个意思。”周九良仿佛刚灌了一瓶老陈醋，浑身充满了酸意。不管接连不断的微信提示音，也不看秦霄贤回了些什么，伸手一勾Omega的下巴：“你要去么？”  
孟鹤堂看着他，摇了摇头。  
周九良满意地笑笑，顺手揉揉他后脑软乎乎的头发，凑了过去：“亲一下。”  
孟鹤堂在他嘴上亲了一下，接着比划了几下。  
-他约我，我不去。  
并不想被傻缺的智商影响。  
“……哦？”周九良显然理解成了另一层意思，“他约你你不去，谁约你你去啊，嗯？”眉梢一动。  
孟鹤堂眨眨眼。  
-栾哥。  
好嘞。又是栾哥。  
周九良瘪瘪嘴。竟然想不通是从什么时候开始孟鹤堂和栾云平这么熟的。  
“栾哥约你就去啊。”周九良不紧不慢地说着，一只手摸到他腰上不轻不重地捏了一把，孟鹤堂一缩，依然点了点头。  
“这么喜欢栾哥啊……”周九良阴阳怪气地说，话里竟然还有点儿委屈。  
-喜欢。  
周九良的后槽牙咬得咯吱咯吱响。Omega看了他半天，咧嘴一笑，满意了。凑过来捧着他的脸亲了亲，主动挑着舌尖伸进Alpha嘴里哄他。周九良不为所动，躲开他的吻，一个用力，直接把人按到怀里，低头在锁骨上吸吮啃咬。孟鹤堂被他抱着，喉咙里发出破碎的极致的气声，捏着他的胳膊让他关灯。  
结婚快小半年了，每次情动滚到床上时孟鹤堂都坚持关灯，好像关了灯就能自欺欺人地少点儿羞臊一样——也不知道怎么这么长时间了还会有这种感觉。  
“不关。”周九良这次斩钉截铁，按着他就开始脱衣服。牙齿从脖颈上往下滑动，在细腻的皮肤上留下一个又一个的印子。Omega在身下捂着眼睛由着他动作，唇齿之间溢出一两声呻吟，身上被情欲蒸成了粉红色，看着直让人血脉喷张。  
周九良突然就想以后做爱都不关灯了，他就想看着他孟哥在身下软软乎乎粉粉红红的样子。情到深处也没了羞涩，忘了关不关灯的主动凑上来索吻求爱抚，被周九良欺负地落下生理泪水。柠檬香的信息素味儿混着淡淡的烟草香扩散在屋子里，周九良爱极了这种气味儿。  
是两个人最完美的交融。

结束后的小哑巴抱着被子喘息，脸上红彤彤的。周九良下地关了灯，上床绕到身后抱着他，一下一下地亲吻他后颈的腺体。  
孟鹤堂叹了口气——做完了关灯有用吗？  
他舒舒服服地眯了眯眼，身体还在高潮的余韵当中缓着，后颈上的腺体处被亲吻着，麻酥酥的感觉扩散开了。Omega有点儿受不住，半天翻了个身，枕在周九良伸过来的胳膊上，和他接了个吻。  
“……孟哥。”  
孟鹤堂昏昏欲睡，周九良没有要抱他去洗一洗的意思，便想着明天再清理也行，今天就这么睡了。周九良却叫了他一声，摸了摸他汗湿的鬓角，轻声道：“我想起来个事儿。”  
“啊啊。”孟鹤堂让他说。  
“……你上个月，发情期没来。”周九良不声不响地扔了颗炸弹。  
孟鹤堂顿时就不困了，枕在他胳膊上愣了愣，接着扑棱棱地坐起身，掀开被子要下地。  
“诶诶诶孟哥，干吗去，凉！”周九良连忙坐起来拦他，抓着他的手腕没让他动，啪地一声按开了床头灯。  
孟鹤堂眼圈微红，那和情欲之中泛起的红不一样。周九良摸摸他的背安抚他：“怎么了怎么了？”  
“啊！”孟鹤堂飞快地比划了几下，周九良只勉强辨认了个意思。  
-必须……弄出来！  
“什么？”周九良莫名其妙地眨了眨眼，反应了半天，终于一拍脑门：“我去！”他松开了孟鹤堂，像是碰到了什么滚烫的东西一样，不敢再碰他。视线在对方肚子上停留了一会儿，不自觉地咽了咽口水，“你……”  
孟鹤堂摇了摇头，有些无措。迟疑了一下还是下了地，捡起被扔下来的浴袍走向浴室。周九良坐了两秒也蹦了起来，跟他一块儿进去。折腾半天才把射进去的东西弄出来。两人又简单洗了洗，这才从浴室里出来了。  
孟鹤堂被周九良擦得干干净净塞进被子里，Alpha在地上站了一会儿，小心翼翼地上了床。  
Omega对自己身体的变化还是很敏感的。周九良只是突然想起来上个月的发情期似乎没有如期而至——虽然他们做爱的频率和发情期来不来没有关系——于是顺嘴提了一句。  
他想的是可能最近Omega累着了，导致发情期延时。他是完全没往怀孕上面想。  
孟鹤堂就不一样了，在周九良说出那句上个月发情期没来之后就意识到了这种可能性，然后突然想起来一个Omega基本常识：如果他真的怀孕了，现在这个时候是不能做爱的！  
“……孟哥。”周九良心情有点儿复杂，说不出是担心还是喜悦，他摸着孟鹤堂的胳膊试图安抚他，“你别怕，别怕，别担心。咱们明天去医院看看。”  
孟鹤堂躺了半天，叹了口气。翻身缩进周九良怀里，寻了个舒服的位置，点点头。  
周九良习惯性地搂住他，在Omega额上轻轻吻了吻，“没事的，别担心。……有我呢，我陪你一起去。”  
孟鹤堂张开眼，在黑暗中周九良看不见他眼里闪过的担忧与复杂。最后他只是缓慢地点了两下头，伸出胳膊搂住周九良的背，缩在他怀里狠狠吸了口气，这才算安心不少。

第13章 

结婚小半年的几次发情期里周九良都是很少会忘记戴小雨伞的，发情期之外的情事中倒是经常不戴。这时候才有点儿反应也并不意外，至少不是一次中啊。  
一大早周九良就请了假，要陪着Omega去医院检查。孟鹤堂这一宿也没睡好，起来时顶着两个黑眼圈，洗漱完了也不见精神，坐在饭桌边上揉着眼睛直打哈欠。  
“多少吃点儿东西，”周九良揉了揉他的头，“我就煮了点儿粥。……吃不下去吗？”  
孟鹤堂抬起头冲他笑了笑，慢吞吞地捡起勺子在碗里搅了搅，摇摇头。  
“做这个检查不用空腹，我查了。”周九良说，“吃东西没事儿的，啊。”他小声劝着，“你肚子里现在真有可能揣着一个呢，甭管是怎么打算的，检查之前他都得好好的呀。”  
孟鹤堂叹了口气闭了闭眼，并没有因为他一句话就转变态度。半天，他搓了搓脸，端着碗往嘴里塞粥。  
周九良特意给他加了一大勺糖甜甜嘴，孟鹤堂喜甜，加了糖的粥不需要菜就能喝两碗。  
起来这段时间他还没说过一句话，两只手不是交叠在一块儿就是在摸着什么，一点儿也没有比划点儿什么的意思。  
周九良摸不准他的态度，但想来他是不愿意要孩子的。  
就像几个月前说的那样：我不想跟他分你。  
现在想想，这真的是很诚实很诚实的一句话了。

医院里的人一如既往的多，周九良带着Omega挂了号，拿着叫号的小纸条在科室外面等着。孟鹤堂垂着眼盯着地砖，脚尖抵在砖面上晃着玩儿，心里不知在想些什么。  
周九良看着墙上挂着的屏幕上的排序，还有好半天才能到他们。他转回视线，盯着孟鹤堂的头顶看了一会儿，摸摸他的手：“站累了？我抱你一会儿？”  
孟鹤堂摇摇头，看了看同样等着的人们。有的Omega大着肚子坐在椅子上，脸上带着股抹不掉的疲惫，身体臃肿又难看，时不时伸出胳手轻柔地摸摸肚子，像是在安抚腹中的孩子。旁边是心不在焉玩儿手机的老公，低着头拧着眉，没多大会儿就抬起头，看看屏幕上的数字，再不耐烦地啧一声，继续低头玩儿手机。  
孟鹤堂的视线落在一个大着肚子的男Omega身上。Omega看起来年纪不大，身量偏矮，身上套着个背带牛仔裤。他探着脑袋和旁边的Alpha搭着话，脸上有种强撑出来的兴致勃勃。Alpha暂时放下手机回他两句，应付完了就重新拿起手机。  
孟鹤堂眼里的光闪了闪，最终还是暗了下去。他低下头，不动声色地从周九良身边往旁边挪了挪，脚尖继续抵着地砖转着玩儿。  
周九良没在意他这个动作，只是注意看着序号。  
走廊里传来细微的骚动，声响逐渐大了起来，引得孟鹤堂抬起头，站好了不再转脚尖，跟着往里面瞅了一眼。  
“……我就说了这孩子不能留不能留，咱闺女都三岁了，再来一个闺女有什么意思？啊？pass了pass了，趁着还能做流产，一会儿去做了，啊。听见没？”  
一个男Alpha从走廊里出来，嘴里念念叨叨的也没注意音量。身后跟着的是个个子小小的女Omega，梳着个马尾，胳膊腿都是细细的，只有小腹是微微凸起来一点儿，不仔细看也看不出来弧度。她一路倒腾着两条小细腿，跟着前面的丈夫。前面的男人也不管怀着孕的妻子，一路走得飞快，像是在赶时间。  
“……就去做了，打了打了。……我也没想到啊……”小个的Omega抿抿嘴，小声辩解道。  
“上次产检来不就说了吗？！”Alpha提高了音量。  
孟鹤堂往旁边让了让，被他这一嗓子吓得一哆嗦，忍不住缩起脖子。周九良捂住他的耳朵，往身后离开的两个人身上扫了一眼，定了定神，道：“别听，别看。”他等着那两个人走远了才慢慢松开手，揉了揉孟鹤堂的后脑勺，看着他通红的眼圈皱了皱眉，“别怕。”  
孟鹤堂点点头，身体放松下来。不自觉地往周九良身边贴，周九良顺势搂住他，亲了亲他的额。  
叫到孟鹤堂时都快中午了，他们应该是上午的最后一个了。周九良陪着他进了屋，不一会儿就开了张单子出来，去抽血做检查。抽完了血还要等几个小时才能取结果，周九良看了看时间，给孟鹤堂按着棉签的手松开了瞄一眼针眼。孟鹤堂摇摇头表示不出血了，周九良才彻底松开手，拎着外套轻声问他：“吃点儿东西去？”  
孟鹤堂看一眼自家Alpha，慢慢摇摇头。他一上午都没怎么比划，能用眼神的就用眼神表示了，能伸手指的就伸手指。好在现在周九良理解能力一流，能从他的表达中准确理解他的意思，这一上午倒也交流无压力。  
“……早晨起那么早，现在还不吃点儿东西，不饿吗？”周九良轻声劝他。小哑巴一上午都心不在焉，一副提不起精神的样子，他挺担心的，但没法直接问。  
“那想干点儿什么去？”周九良胳膊上搭着外套，另一只手牵着他往外走，“去车上睡会儿？困了么？”  
这次孟鹤堂点了点头，还十分应景地打了个哈欠，似乎是真的挺困的。  
周九良就带着他回了车上，上车之前特意去超市买了罐八宝粥，怕他饿了没得吃。  
孟鹤堂躺在调低了的座椅上，蜷缩起来睡了，身上盖着周九良的外套，上面沾着熟悉的信息素味儿。周九良就在旁边坐着，时不时看他一眼，注意着时间。手里握着买来的那罐八宝粥，用掌心的温度暖着。  
Omega睡了两个多小时，中间醒了一两次，换了个姿势就又睡着了。彻底醒过来时周九良正靠在椅背上闭目养神，一手握着八宝粥一手握着手机。手机屏幕还是亮着的，孟鹤堂好奇地凑过去看，是搜索界面，搜索栏里是几个字：孕早期食谱。  
孟鹤堂复杂地看了眼周九良的侧脸，收回视线，慢慢坐正了，掀开盖着的衣服。  
“……嗯？”周九良张开眼看向他，“醒了？”  
孟鹤堂点点头，Alpha揉揉眼睛，手指在手机开关上按了一下，屏幕黑下去。他用手背试了一下八宝粥的温度，没有刚买时那么凉了，于是给Omega递过去：“饿吗？”  
孟鹤堂迟疑一下接了过来，慢慢开了盖子。  
周九良有点儿惊喜，感觉他没那么消极了。伸出手帮Omega把上面那层密封盖起开，“我来。你别刮到手。”  
孟鹤堂看着他起了密封盖，又把塑料盖子上面卡着的小勺扣下来，掰直了递过来。他垂下眸，用小勺子喝了半罐粥，舔舔嘴，把剩下的递给周九良。  
“不吃了？”  
孟鹤堂点点头，终于伸手比划了两下。  
-给你吃。  
周九良吃了他剩下的半罐粥，两人又坐在车里缓了一会儿，等到时间差不多了才下去，进医院里拿单子。  
下午等待的人依然很多，周九良带着他拿了结果出来，再一块儿往大夫的办公室走。好在这次不用排队，说一声上午来过就行。  
所以也没怎么给孟鹤堂缓冲的时间，穿着白大褂的Beta女大夫接过单子看了一会儿，面色如常地冲着他说了句：“恭喜。怀孕8周了。”紧接着又看向周九良，“留吗？”  
孟鹤堂一愣，一瞬间大脑空白，几乎没了思考能力。然后回过头看着周九良眨眨眼，伸手拉了拉他的手，张嘴咿咿呀呀地叫了半天，也忘了比划。  
“别怕别怕。”周九良搂着他安慰，一边摸着他软乎乎的头发一边看向医生，一时之间竟没法给出回答，最后低头看了看把脸埋在自己肚子上的Omega，咬了咬唇，道：“我们想想吧。”  
“好，没问题。”医生点点头，很理解年轻人的纠结。  
孟鹤堂不知道是怎么出去的，回过神来他正坐在走廊靠边的椅子上，身上披着周九良的外套，手里捏着那张检查单。  
他是慌乱的。从昨天晚上到现在，脑子里那根弦绷紧了再断掉。之前是担心，现在就是扩散开来的不安。  
手里的单子更像是判决书，孟鹤堂心如乱麻。上面的专业名词他看不懂，但凑到一块儿就是个让他平静不下来的结果：他怀孕了。快两个月了。  
孟鹤堂抹了把脸。心底伸出的恐惧涌了出来，和上午看见的听见的混在一块儿，铺天盖地地砸向他，砸得他猝不及防。  
周九良小跑过来，到跟前才放慢脚步，挪到他身边蹲了下来，看着眼圈通红的他。  
“给。”周九良把握着的奶茶塞进他手心里，热的，他跑了好几家店，才找到卖热饮的。  
怀孕的人其实不太应该吃多糖的东西，但是吃点甜Omega会高兴一点。  
“……少喝一点儿，别喝太多没事儿。我特意要了少糖的，应该没那么甜。”周九良说，他伸出手，摸了摸孟鹤堂的脸。  
孟鹤堂低头，看着自己拧在一块儿的手，鼻尖一酸，眼眶里压着的泪涌了出来，顺着脸颊淌了下去。  
“啊……”孟鹤堂张了张嘴。满脸都是慌乱与无措。  
“别哭别哭！”周九良看得心疼，手忙脚乱地安慰他，把他脸上的泪水抹掉了，不得章法地揉他软乎乎的头发，“没事儿啊，别怕。……甭管定没定下来要不要呢，你现在肚子里还有个宝宝呢，啊。……你一哭他该笑话你了，你一哭他也该哭了……”  
周九良说出来的话都没过脑子，孟鹤堂按着他的手摇了摇头，半晌，自己擦了眼泪吸了吸鼻子。  
周九良看着他平静下来，红着眼圈比划。  
-我不是不喜欢他。  
“嗯嗯，我知道。”周九良点头，看着周围没什么人，凑上去亲亲他的眼皮。  
他知道孟鹤堂是怕，但不清楚他在怕什么，自然不知道从何哄起。  
-我是怕，我教不好他。  
孟鹤堂看着自己的Alpha。  
-你懂吗？……我怕我带不好他，我怕他……像我这么糟糕。  
我不想让我的孩子成为像我一样糟糕的人。我不想让他体会我体会过的日子。  
“不。”周九良摇了摇头，“你不糟糕，你一点儿也不糟糕。”  
“你是我见过最好的人。”周九良一字一顿，他亲了亲孟鹤堂的脸，话说得认真。  
孟鹤堂又吸了吸鼻子，看着他。  
周九良点点头，凑上去，和他接了个一触即分的吻。  
“真的，孟哥。”周九良闭了闭眼，“我真觉得幸亏我到了年纪没结婚，你也刚好没嫁给别人。……不然错过去了可完了，我还不知道我错过了我这辈子最不应该错过的人，可能还跟个傻子似的安于现状呢。”他笑了笑，捧着Omega的脸捏了两下，软乎乎的，和以前一样。  
-真的？  
孟鹤堂歪了歪头。  
“真的。”周九良肯定道，“……所以，他也一定不会糟糕的，要是真糟糕了，那就随我。”  
孟鹤堂打了他一下，娇嗔地瞪他一眼。  
眼里已经没了惊慌失措，重新变得安稳踏实。  
周九良松了口气，笑着拉住他的手：“孟哥。”  
孟鹤堂看着他的眼睛。  
“咱把他留下来吧。”周九良说，“我照顾你们俩。”  
四目相对。  
孟鹤堂又红了眼眶，良久，他点点头。  
好。  
周九良笑弯了眉眼：“好。”他站起身，搂住Omega。孟鹤堂把脸埋在他怀里，毛茸茸的脑顶被亲了又亲。  
“谢谢你，孟哥。”周九良轻声说。  
怀里的人摇摇头。  
“……我爱你。孟哥。”  
怀里的人没动，半天，才点点头。  
很快，胸前的布料又湿了一块儿。Omega不住地点头。  
好。好的。好啊。  
谢谢你爱我啊。

第14章

天气渐冷，期末考试后周九良也放了假，终于能闲下来陪有孕在身的小妻子。  
孟鹤堂还是没什么反应，没像其他孕夫一样，早孕反应过于强烈。要非说照之前有什么变化，那大概是变得嗜睡了。  
以前的小哑巴每天醒得都比周九良早，然后蹭到他身边安安静静地等着他醒过来，两人再呆在被窝里甜甜腻腻地赖会儿床。现在正好反过来，周九良张开眼睛盯着他瞅半小时孟鹤堂都不带醒的，被吹吹眼皮捣乱醒过来也只是不满地拨弄开丈夫的手，皱皱眉翻个身继续睡。  
行吧。周九良无奈地看着孟鹤堂的后脑勺，慢慢蹭过去从背后搂住他，手臂搭在他的腰间，一只手轻轻落在Omega依旧平坦的小腹上。  
两个来月的肚子摸不出来什么名堂，戳一戳依然是软乎乎的。只是周九良不敢轻易上手戳，生涩的小父亲觉得孟鹤堂现在就像个玻璃娃娃，每天什么都不干才好。

孟鹤堂顶着乱蓬蓬的毛抗议，被周九良手里飞过来的干爽毛巾盖住脑袋。  
“……洗完头不擦干，也不怕着凉。”  
孟鹤堂眯眯眼，不躲了，老老实实地让Alpha给他擦干头发。  
“怀孕的事儿我告诉我妈了。”周九良突然开口，“没跟你商量。”  
“……啊！”孟鹤堂抬起头，抓住他的手，似乎是在问周九良父母的反应。  
“他们挺高兴的。”周九良忍不住捏捏他的脸，笑笑：“你别太担心，他们都很好相处。……就是这段时间跟团出去旅游了，发誓要在一年之内环球旅行，暂时赶不回来。”  
孟鹤堂摇摇头，松了口气，表示没关系。  
“但他们给我发了红包，让我好好照顾你。”周九良慢慢说，“我要虐待了你他们饶不了我。”  
“啊啊。”孟鹤堂笑了。  
周九良也跟着笑笑，没说刚结婚的时候被亲生爹妈笑话不谈恋爱包分配活该受苦的事儿。  
“现在就是……”周九良话音一顿，低头看了他一眼，换了条毛巾继续擦，“你父母那边儿。”他试探地说道，“你怎么打算的？”  
孟鹤堂果然一瞬间就没了精神，低着头叹了口气，不自觉地摸了摸肚子。  
“那什么孟哥，我跟你说个事儿，你别生气。”周九良撂下毛巾，拨了拨Omega已经干得差不多了的头发，孟鹤堂抬起头，让他说。  
“……我前两天去了你家一趟。”  
孟鹤堂不由自主地张大了眼，张开嘴啊啊地叫了两声，手上也开始比划。  
-你去干什么？  
“你别激动，别激动孟哥。”周九良按住他的手，拉在自己的手心里握了握，半蹲下来看他的眼睛。Omega的大眼睛水灵灵亮晶晶的，和最初一样，眉心微微拧着。小脸儿比刚结婚时圆了点儿，是周九良坚持不懈喂养出来的结果。  
“啊啊！”  
“我觉得你可能不愿意去，要是让你和我一块儿去你肯定不愿意。”周九良拨开他的刘海，有点儿长了，“所以我就自己去了，在你早晨还没醒的时候。”  
孟鹤堂眉心不见放松，抓着他的手使劲儿捏了两下，催着他接着说。  
“我也没说什么，就是你怀孕这个事儿吧，是好事儿，他们毕竟是长辈，尤其是你的父母，肯定是得告诉的。”  
孟鹤堂点点头，赞同他的说法。挣开了手比划了几下。  
-那你说什么了？  
“我没说什么，就是说了声你怀孕了，这段时间就不回来了，不方便。”周九良冲他笑笑，“而且怀孕了有借口我跟你讲，孕夫情绪不稳定，你不想干的事儿谁也勉强不了你。……这大半年你要是不想回家咱就不回去了，想回去看看的话，我就跟你一块儿。”  
“啊。”孟鹤堂平静了不少，周九良捏捏他的脸。  
“我必须得确定你们两个都是安安全全的。”Alpha伸手摸摸他的肚子，“在他没出来的剩下的大半年里，他得平平安安地长大，你也得高高兴兴的。”周九良笑嘻嘻。  
“高兴了？”周九良歪过头，孟鹤堂眼圈有点儿红，低着头点了两下。  
“哎，高兴了别哭啊。”Alpha捧着他的脸，用手指把孟鹤堂溢出来的两滴眼泪蹭掉了，“笑笑，高兴了笑笑。”  
“啊！”孟鹤堂擦擦脸，露出个暖乎乎的笑容来。  
周九良心里一动，低下身亲了亲他的唇，浅尝辄止。双臂撑在沙发上：“抱抱吗？”  
“啊。”孟鹤堂愣了愣。  
那就抱抱呗。  
“搂我脖子，来。”周九良抓着他的胳膊，孟鹤堂顺势搂住他的脖子，不知道他要干什么。  
“搂住了么？”周九良问。  
孟鹤堂伏在他肩上点了点头，周九良嗯了一声，接着翻过手，掌心托着Omega的大腿把他抱了起来。  
“啊！”孟鹤堂吓了一跳，本能地搂紧了些，整个人像个八爪鱼一样扒在Alpha身上。  
“对，就这样。”周九良把他往上抱了抱，两手托住他的屁股，慢慢走向落地窗边，转了个身让他看外面。  
孟鹤堂趴在他的肩上，张开眼睛看着窗外的夜景。被抱着走来走去看四周的感觉很不一样，很奇妙。  
他很喜欢。  
其实两个人是差不多高的，但大概是AO有别，孟鹤堂又本身就很轻，所以周九良抱着并不吃力。  
“我练练抱孩子。”周九良轻声说，“好玩儿吗？”  
“啊！”孟鹤堂有点儿兴奋地支起脖子，双腿勾在他腰上。  
“那再抱会儿。”周九良说。  
孟鹤堂点点头。  
周九良就站在窗边沉默下来，怀里抱着自己最重要的两个人，仿佛托着整个世界。  
“……开心不？”  
Omega点点头。  
“嗯，那就行。”周九良说，“偷懒的方式多了去了，以后不想做的事儿都告诉我，我替你解决，你偷个懒没问题。”  
“啊。”孟鹤堂张了张嘴。  
“爱你。”Alpha小声说着。  
收到！  
孟鹤堂笑得眯起眼。

孟鹤堂怀孕的事是过了三个月才告诉隔壁的高栾夫夫的。  
Omega肚子还是平坦的，只是摸上去时上面的皮肉是绷紧了的，周九良觉得这个变化很奇妙。  
去产检时大夫说小孩儿很健康，他们在大机器里看见了肚子里成型的小朋友。这时候还感觉不到胎动，但里面的小东西是确实可以动了的。  
“再大一点就能感觉到了，到时候就该折腾你了。”大夫看着孟鹤堂亮晶晶的眼睛忍不住说道。  
孟鹤堂咧开嘴笑笑。

“哟，小孟儿怀孕啦？”栾云平有点儿惊讶地看看他的肚子，“怪不得前些日子没看见你呢。这阵子感觉怎么样？有不舒服吗？”  
孟鹤堂摇摇头，他到现在还没怎么吐过。  
-大夫说没事儿，有些人反应小，也有反应得晚的。  
“没事儿就行。”栾云平说，关心半天终于忍不住调侃一句，“小周动作够快的啊……”  
孟鹤堂红着脸冲他笑笑，摆摆手。  
“小孟儿这可更金贵了，待遇直逼太上皇啊。”沉默一万年的高老板也逗他，“看着可胖了点儿。”  
“啧，你这话说的。”栾云平从厨房出来，端了一盆水果塞给孟鹤堂，那边儿还记着呛高峰一句，“孟儿没怀孕的时候小周也没亏待着啊。”  
“是是是。”高峰不跟他犟，转头看向孟鹤堂，指了指栾云平，“有时间带小周过来吃饭，你栾哥学了新菜，缺人试手。”  
“别瞎说！”栾云平皱了皱眉，“能拿怀孕的人试手吗？！”  
“……嗨。”高峰换了个姿势，戴上眼镜，“哪儿的黄土不埋人啊。”  
“你说什么？”栾云平以为自己听错了。  
“……我说，小周又没怀孕。”高峰慢悠悠道。  
孟鹤堂坐在一边，抱着洗好的水果乐不可支地看他们斗嘴。

快过年时秦霄贤来了家里，手上拎着一堆东西。  
孟鹤堂的肚子已经能看出一点儿弧度来了，周九良给他买了几件宽松的衣服，在家里穿着舒服。  
秦霄贤来的那天孟鹤堂才知道，这傻缺最后没挂科，周九良卡着六十分的点儿给他过的。  
“我下学期还要重修一科高数，开学之前还有两科要补考。”秦霄贤挠挠头，“要是古文再来一科我真吃不消。”  
哦。孟鹤堂捧着热乎乎的蜂蜜水，大眼睛眨巴眨巴。  
“你把打听我家地址的功夫用到补考上，高数不至于重修好几次。”周九良擦着手从厨房出来，慢悠悠地说道。  
秦霄贤抿抿嘴缩缩脖子，心虚地笑了笑：“是是是。”  
周九良看他一眼叹了口气：“一会儿一块儿吃个饭再回去吧。”  
“……谢谢周老师。”秦霄贤受宠若惊。  
孟鹤堂这时候放下水杯，杯底和茶几磕出轻微的声响。他站起身，穿好拖鞋，周九良过来伸手扶他，低声问：“怎么了？”  
孟鹤堂摇摇头，轻轻拍了拍他的手背，示意他不用担心。  
怀孕之后他有点尿频，明明没喝那么多水。  
大夫说是孕期影响的，没什么事，就是麻烦点儿。  
周九良却轻轻皱眉，麻烦点儿也心疼。  
孟鹤堂笑笑，伸手戳他紧蹙的眉心，让他别担心。  
秦霄贤：我他妈瞎了。  
周九良看着他进了卫生间，转过脸，视线投向秦霄贤，抿抿嘴，又往门口堆着的各种礼品上扫了一眼：“走的时候把东西拎回去，我们也不缺。”  
“不是周老师……那什么……”  
“拎回去。”周九良坚定道。  
“……唉。行。”秦霄贤瘪瘪嘴，想着两人刚才的反应，忍不住问了一句，“师娘怎么了？”  
“没怎么。”周九良轻描淡写道，“怀孕了。”  
妈耶。  
秦霄贤的目光投向门口拎来的东西：“……或许，您需要奶粉吗？”  
“滚蛋。”周九良骂道。

二月份的年过得平淡无奇，就像是过往的每一天一样。  
周妈妈打了视频电话来，仔仔细细地问了孟鹤堂的身体，问了他有没有不舒服，又嘱咐了周九良好好照顾。  
孟鹤堂也给家里打了视频电话，硬着头皮。周九良在镜头注意不到的地方给他按着腰。孩子每天都在长大，这种变化只有母体才感受得到。孟鹤堂现在总是会腰疼，周九良就给他垫上热水袋，有时间的时候就给他按按腰。  
Omega的父母没说什么刺激儿子的话，只是不痛不痒地问了几句，视频电话持续了不到五分钟就挂断了，孟鹤堂松了口气，转过身抱住周九良，把脸埋在他肩上。  
小腹的凸起顶在周九良肚子上，Alpha忍不住摸了一下，里面的小孩儿很给面子地动了动，给了爸爸一个回应。  
“……没事啊，不难过。”周九良搂着他轻声哄，揉着他颈后的腺体，释放出信息素安抚他，“没事没事，这不是没说什么嘛……”  
他知道孕期的Omega情绪变化大，所以也比平时耐心了许多。  
孟鹤堂摇摇头，轻轻叹了口气。  
“……饿了没？”  
孟鹤堂摇头。  
“……看会儿电视？”  
孟鹤堂摇头。  
“……那怎么办？”周九良不知所措，“想干点儿什么？”  
Omega把脸抬起来，眯了眯眼，撅起嘴。  
周九良笑笑，无奈。凑上去，由着他的意思吻住他的唇，甜甜腻腻地撬开他的双唇，舌尖伸进去细致地舔舐，安抚着他的小情绪。  
一吻毕，孟鹤堂喘了一会儿，笑嘻嘻地又吧唧了他好几下，在周九良脸上留下几个浅浅的口水印。  
“高兴了？”周九良笑着搓搓他的后颈，引得孟鹤堂缩了缩脖子。  
孟鹤堂点点头。  
高兴了。  
你就是高兴源头。

第15章

要么说有些人有些事就是不能念叨，一念叨准来。前些日子栾云平还说过小孟怀这个孕怀得安安稳稳没什么大反应，这孩子倒是不折腾人。结果还没等多长时间，四个月的孕期还没过完，就像是突然觉醒一般，在18周的某一天早晨，周九良伸手往旁边探了个空，一睁眼睛发现本应该睡在旁边的人没了，褥子倒还是温热的。隔着一层卧室门都听得见卫生间里传来的一声声干呕，那架势仿佛要把五脏六腑都吐出来一般。  
周九良清醒了不少，起身穿上鞋就走出卧室。卫生间的门是开着的，正对着的位置能看见小哑巴微微痉挛着的背影。孟鹤堂抱着马桶吐得昏天黑地，一手还虚虚地环着肚子，泪眼婆娑着看不清眼前的东西。  
周九良去厨房倒了杯水，回来轻轻拍着他的背给他顺着，试图把不适的感觉给他顺下去。孟鹤堂又吐了一会儿，被扶着慢慢直起身来。周九良连忙把水杯递上去给Omega漱漱口，孟鹤堂接过来摇摇头，示意他不用担心。  
周九良忍不住皱起了眉。小哑巴脸色煞白，额上还冒着汗珠，眼里的泪水挡在眼眶里，似乎委屈得随时都要哭出来一般。  
“……没事吧？还难受吗？”  
孟鹤堂摇头，抓着他的手捏了两下，周九良搀着他慢慢回到卧室里，重新躺到床上。小哑巴拉过被子把自己包起来，整个人蜷缩成一团缩在被子里。周九良伸手探了探他的额，只摸得到一手的冷汗，倒是没摸出来温度有什么不对劲。  
“啊啊啊……”  
孟鹤堂似是不满地哼唧了一声，伸出手把周九良探温度的爪子打掉了，然后自己翻了个身，脑袋往软绵绵的枕头里陷了进去。  
周九良：？？？好像是被嫌弃了？

怀孕18周才有反应着实让周九良担心了半天，正常情况下这时候的孕妇多半都稳定了下来，孩子也越长越大才对。但孟鹤堂这种反应得晚，肚子不明显的，他自然是见也没见过的。Alpha小父亲从未感受过生命的奇妙，Omega怀孕以来一直小心翼翼如履薄冰，恨不得孟鹤堂比平时少喝两口粥都去医院问一问。为此曹鹤阳发出了绝命嘲笑，在电话的那一端嘲讽周九良小题大做。  
“……不是每个人都会在前几个月吐得死去活来的，反应晚很正常，没什么事儿。”曹鹤阳歪着脖子夹着手机，把吃饱饱的儿子递给丈夫朱云峰拍奶嗝，取下手机动了动脑袋，换了个舒服的姿势，一边看着软乎乎的儿子一边说着：“每个人反应都是不一样的，有那种从一个来月就开始折腾的，也有像小孟儿这种最开始没啥事儿现在才有反应的，没事儿啊，别担心。”  
曹鹤阳眨了眨眼，继续道：“就像到日子生产的时候，有那种疼得死去活来一生生一宿恨不得撞死在床头的，但也有那种咕咚一下就出来不怎么费劲也没什么感觉的。”  
周九良听见他那边窸窸窣窣的摩擦声，不一会儿曹鹤阳接着说道：“反正每个人都不一样，年纪小点儿生着不费劲，也不怎么折腾。”  
周九良脑袋一抽，突然想到孟鹤堂和曹鹤阳差不多大。  
“……那你呢，你是哪种？”  
曹鹤阳话音一滞，半天才道：“日了狗了真是缘分，我是疼得死去活来折腾一宿喊着要和烧饼离婚的那种……”  
“好的再见。”周九良卸磨杀驴挂了电话，整个人陷入了一种产前恐慌之中。突然就觉得之前在医院劝孟鹤堂把孩子留下来简直就是王八蛋，在软刀子逼人，把小哑巴往火坑里推。  
那边儿的小哑巴在沙发上坐着，垂着头盯着自己鼓起来的小腹。里面的小朋友时不时伸伸小手小脚，孟鹤堂闭上眼，掌心贴上去仔细感受着，觉得奇妙又有趣。  
“……那个，孟哥。”周九良抿抿嘴走过去，孟鹤堂抬起头，大眼睛清亮亮的，无声地把他想说的话堵了回去。  
最开始的孟鹤堂是不想要这个孩子的，恰恰是因为周九良是孩子父亲，他才改变了自己的想法。那现在干吗又要改变一次呢？  
周九良自问说不出什么“现在才四个多月还能打胎”的话。  
于是他叹了口气蹲下身，搂着Omega的腰，在凸起的肚子上落下一个轻柔虔诚的吻。  
“……辛苦你了。”  
孟鹤堂摇摇头，冲他甜甜地笑笑。  
周九良叹了口气。  
养着吧。  
他的想法毕竟和孟鹤堂的想法有出入。他只担心孟鹤堂在那一天会不会疼、会不会哭，孟鹤堂想得却比他多得多。  
留着吧。大不了出来了再算账。  
心疼老婆忿忿不平的Alpha小父亲这样想着。

这种状态的小哑巴自然也没法跟着周九良去学校蹭课，一方面他总担心会有人看出他的肚子——虽然他的肚子不仔细看真的看不出来，另一方面他真不想让周九良时时刻刻都得照顾着他，影响工作。不过从18周才开始孕吐怕冷的反应并没有持续多长时间，不到两个星期这种不适就消失了。肚子比以前大了些，腰围有点儿粗了。  
栾云平也跟着研究了一下孕期食谱，喂给白天来蹭吃蹭喝的Omega。  
“有的人显在肚子上，有的人显在腰上。”栾云平说，“我家老人之前说过，”他瞄了眼孟鹤堂的肚子，“啧啧，你这还真看不太出来是五个月的身子，套上件宽松衣服都能出去装大学生。”  
“啊啊！”孟鹤堂有点儿不服气地扒拉他的手，特意挺起肚子让他看。  
“哟。”栾云平很配合，“还挺明显的呢！”  
“啊啊。”孟鹤堂哼哼唧唧地表示很骄傲：是预备役的妈妈呢！  
肚子里的小朋友应景地踢了他一脚。  
“啊！”孟鹤堂拉上栾云平的手，让他轻轻放上来感受一下这种神奇的感觉。  
小朋友非常给面子，照着亲妈的肚子又来了一下。  
-他不爱动的！  
孟鹤堂比划。  
“……真好。”  
栾云平眼里闪着点儿羡慕，忍不住说道。

Omega在怀孕后会耍赖撒娇了，这是周九良最喜欢的变化。尤其是在孕吐一系列反应过去之后，孟鹤堂身上慢慢显出些温润的母性，褪去了刚结婚时的青涩，整个人的线条变得更加柔和起来。  
信息素的影响让这个阶段的Omega十分依赖自己的Alpha，但他已经很久没到学校去了，虽然说曹鹤阳一直想看看他现在的样子。孟鹤堂坚信在怀孕期间碰到傻缺同学是会影响孩子的智商的，他不想生个傻缺出来。  
他的宝宝必须跟周九良一样，聪明又体贴。  
傻缺——孟鹤堂想了一下秦霄贤叫他师娘时的样子——还是算了吧。  
所以他对Alpha的依恋就全都表现在了清晨醒来那一段时间的温存上，孟鹤堂枕在他的胳膊上，周九良的手搭上Omega的腰，一下一下地给他按着。  
栾云平说的还是挺对的，孟鹤堂确实是属于那种显在腰上的。Omega的小脸儿还是有点儿瘦削，可是腰倒是圆了不少。  
肚子里的宝宝不太爱动，早晨倒是比白天活跃些，经常伸伸手脚，踢上来倒也不疼。周九良却总是在孩子伸胳膊伸腿的时候皱眉，总觉得他又影响到他们的二人世界了。  
还在肚子里就疯狂刷存在感的小累赘。——周老师暗搓搓地给亲生孩子下了个定义。  
孟鹤堂伸出微凉的指尖，按在他紧紧皱着的眉心上，轻轻揉两下揉开了。撂下手笑一笑，用自己的方式哄着Alpha别生气，然后在悄悄碰碰肚子，仿佛在安慰宝宝，别生你爸爸的气呀。  
周九良捏着Omega的腰，不满地哼了一声，亲亲孟鹤堂的眼皮。  
崽子再烦人老婆都是要宠的！  
周九良搂着他照常亲亲抱抱，揉揉他软乎乎的头发。孟鹤堂轻轻哼唧了一声，靠在周九良肩头，闭上眼感受着这份亲密的美好。Alpha按了半天的腰，突然想到了什么，然后张了张嘴：“孟哥。”  
孟鹤堂张开眼，抬起头看他。  
“你想要男孩儿还是女孩儿？”  
孟鹤堂垂眸想了一会儿，慢慢比划了几下。  
-都行。……你呢？  
“我也都行。”周九良摸摸他的脸，“我就是希望他少折腾你点儿，你这几个月都安安稳稳地过去比什么都强。”  
-不行，你得选一个。  
孟鹤堂跟他耍赖。  
“嗯……”周九良想了一会儿，“像你就行。”  
孟鹤堂打了他一下，嫌他说了跟没说一样。周九良笑笑，长出了口气，道：“我真觉得都行，反正是你生的，男孩儿女孩儿都无所谓，都能教好。……是Alpha是Omega还是Beta也无所谓，要教的东西不同罢了。”  
-你没有偏爱吗？  
孟鹤堂好奇地问他。  
“……哪有什么偏爱，”周九良念了一句，揉揉他的脑顶，叹了口气。低头亲在他的嘴上，摩擦着唇面吻了又吻，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖。他闭了闭眼，小声说着：“我是真希望你到时候能和四哥说的一样，不怎么遭罪，咕咚一下就出来了。……可别折腾一天，疼得要了命了都。”  
-那你别看。  
孟鹤堂张着眼睛，表情也认真了不少。  
-你到时候不要看我，我肯定不好看。  
“那可不行。”周九良说，“我肯定得陪你的，不然你疼了咬谁啊。”  
孟鹤堂瞪了他一眼。  
-你就等你孩子出来不好吗？干吗要看我？  
“小孩儿有什么好看的。”周九良咕哝着说道，“皱皱巴巴一团，红乎乎的长得都是一个样子。”  
孟鹤堂忍不住笑了，伸手拍他。  
-没有都长一个样子！  
都长一个样子可还行？那可出大事儿了。  
“嗯嗯。”周九良像是不愿意和他争论这些一样，闭上眼，摸摸Omega软软的脸，和他接了个吻，回头看看墙上的表，时间还够，还能腻很久。  
于是转回来搂住孟鹤堂，抓着他微凉的指尖亲了一口。  
“……没什么偏爱的，男孩儿女孩儿的，都没什么偏爱的。”  
“我更偏爱你，不行吗？”周九良说。  
行吧。孟鹤堂眯起眼。


	4. 《虚拟》16-18

第16章  
孟鹤堂骨架小，怀了孕之后胳膊腿也是瘦瘦的，看上去没什么变化。周九良把商场里的宽松衣服一股脑搬回家一堆，又听了导购姐姐的话，带了两条宽松型的背带裤，拿回去给孟鹤堂穿。  
孟鹤堂对着镜子瞅着自己的肚子，随着周九良给他穿衣服的动作伸伸胳膊。  
-好像真的是胖了。  
孟鹤堂拍了Alpha两下，比划着。  
“哪胖了？”周九良给他系着背带，随意地往镜子里看了一眼，转过头揉揉孟鹤堂的脸，“不就肚子大了点儿吗，这脸，嗯？一点儿也没胖。”  
-你就会糊弄我。  
孟鹤堂瘪瘪嘴。  
“没糊弄你。”周九良从后面抱着他，跟他一起看着镜子，“这不挺好看的吗？”  
Omega摇摇头，轻轻叹了口气。  
“刚结婚那阵子你太瘦了，小脸儿煞白就跟逃荒来的似的。现在因为怀孕圆了一点儿多好看，正正好好的，再胖点儿也好，你看怀孕的哪有不胖的，嗯？”周九良戳戳他胸前的小鼓包——那儿是最近才鼓起来的，圆圆的两个，可爱得紧，“四哥怀孕的时候胖成球了都，现在不也挺好的吗？”  
“啊啊！”孟鹤堂红着脸打掉他的手，不让他碰。  
“碰碰怎么啦？”周九良坏笑着非要戳，在镜子前面对Omega动手动脚，最后只伸出手指戳一戳的动作就发展成了两只手附上来按在上边儿轻轻揉一揉，孟鹤堂脸烧的像熟了的螃蟹壳，啊啊叫着抓着周九良的手腕，要他松手。  
-孩子看着呢！  
孟鹤堂坚信肚子里还没出来的宝宝是能看见爸爸妈妈在干什么的，为了不过早地进行性教育，他拒绝这么色情的动作。  
“他什么也看不见的……整天就知道偷吃你吃进去的东西，还折腾你……”周九良把脸埋在他肩颈之间，狠狠地吸了口气，“媳妇你好香啊……”  
“啊啊！”孟鹤堂对着镜子比划。  
-营养是必要的！不然他怎么长大！……动一动也好，说明他很好！  
“……不不不，”周九良哼哼唧唧地耍赖，“谁要给他吃啊，给你补的一点儿也看不出来，全给他了。到时候生还得折腾你……小狼崽子……”  
孟鹤堂一巴掌拍在他脑门上，把他拍离自己的后颈。  
-不准这么说！他能听见的！  
“……行行行，”周九良重新趴上来亲亲他后颈的腺体，麻酥酥的快感顺着腺体扩散开了，引得孟鹤堂不自觉地抖了抖，抓住了Alpha环着他的胳膊。周九良在他耳边吹气，“那不说了。……做呗。”  
孟鹤堂吓了一跳，指指自己的肚子。  
“……大夫说孕中期可以的，轻点儿就行……孟哥……”周九良搂着他哄，禁欲这几个月对刚尝到甜头的年轻Alpha来说太难受了，好不容易熬过了三个月，但之后每次的暗示又会被孟鹤堂拒绝掉——Omega时时刻刻都在担心孩子，唯恐他不舒服。  
“啊！”孟鹤堂又拍了他一下，坚决地摇了摇头。侧过脸指指墙上的钟表，示意他上班要迟到了。  
“……好吧。”周九良委委屈屈地瘪了瘪嘴，松开他，揉了揉他的头发，拎起外套给孟鹤堂披上，“走吧。”  
孟鹤堂亦步亦趋地跟着他出门，上了车抿抿嘴，偷偷观察着周九良的脸色。  
看起来也没什么变化，但就是有点儿欲求不满的失落。  
-你生气啦？  
没开车前孟鹤堂问道。  
“没生气。”周九良摇摇头，“生什么气？”  
孟鹤堂把安全带拉出来系好，看着前面的路，不在他开车的时候打扰他。  
他今天要跟着周九良去学校，穿了件背带裤，外面套了件宽松的外套。孟鹤堂抿着嘴低着头，垂下眼想着什么，没怎么看路。  
他瞄了眼周九良的侧脸，叹了口气。  
他不是第一次拒绝Alpha求欢了，他是次次都拒绝求欢。前三个月的时候周九良很自觉地遵从医嘱，到了孕中期就跃跃欲试好几次，但每次都是点到为止，从不再进一步。因为孟鹤堂不让，周九良又是个绝对的孟鹤堂至上主义Alpha。  
但是二十多岁的人要一直禁欲下去也不那么现实，孟鹤堂尽量理解他，甚至在箭在弦上不得不发的时候愿意低下身，想用另一种方式帮他发泄出来。  
但这种看起来过于卑微的方式周九良又不忍心，在他张嘴含进去之前把他拉起来拽进怀里抱着揉揉脑袋。  
-我给你口出来。  
孟鹤堂红着脸眨眨眼。  
“不要了不要了……你别这样……”周九良又会心疼。  
他是最看不得孟鹤堂有任何轻贱自己的举动的，虽然孟鹤堂不这么觉得。  
于是总是这么不了了之。  
孟鹤堂低着头想着，不然下次就同意了吧，反正……反正周九良也会有分寸的。他侧过脸看向Alpha，周九良刚好皱了皱眉，张嘴轻声骂了句什么，脚下一个急刹。  
嘎吱——  
刺耳的刹车声响起，孟鹤堂往前晃了一下，身体被安全带勒着，脑袋没控制住撞了一下。  
砰！  
周九良一手握着方向盘一手探向他的肚子：“没事儿吧？”  
孟鹤堂摇了摇头，捂着脑门皱着眉，摸摸肚子上周九良的手，引着他探向自己的脑门儿。  
“啧。”周九良摸摸脑门，给他揉了几下。孟鹤堂又让他安心开车，摆摆手示意自己没事儿，然后皱眉揉了一路。  
肚子里的宝宝好像也吓了一跳，在里面翻了个身。  
没事，没事。孟鹤堂摸着肚子安抚着。

曹鹤阳看着周九良扶着愁眉苦脸的孟鹤堂进了办公室，孟鹤堂一手还捂着脑门儿。  
“哟，怎么啦？”曹鹤阳一愣，“脑袋磕门框上啦？”  
他拽了个凳子让孟鹤堂坐下，一边话就没听过：“我跟你说一孕傻三年说不定是真的，脑袋再往门框上磕一下，得，五六年都缓不过来。”  
“……四哥，”周九良无奈地抬起头，“你生俩了都。”  
“……哦，”曹鹤阳眨眨眼，推了下眼镜，“所以我现在有点儿缺智商嘛，过段时间我就不教物理了，跟你教古文去。”  
“滚。”周九良说。  
曹鹤阳咂咂嘴不理他，凑过来看着孟鹤堂。这是他们年后第一次见面，很长时间没看见了，倒是怪想的。上回见小哑巴还是瘦溜溜的一个，现在就带着身子了。  
真快啊。曹鹤阳在各方面都有点儿感慨。  
“诶，多大了？”曹鹤阳盯着孟鹤堂的肚子，“几个月了？”  
“六个月了。”周九良说。  
“啧啧啧，”曹鹤阳不可置信地抬起眼，“看着可不像。”接着又看了看孟鹤堂的脸，“……怎么还瘦了呢？小周你是不是虐待他啊？”  
孟鹤堂摸了摸脸，摇摇头，伸出手跟曹鹤阳比划，也不管他能不能看懂。  
-胖了。胖了好几斤。  
“……什么意思？”曹鹤阳看向周九良。  
“他说他胖了好几斤了。”周九良摸摸Omega的脸，“我看着是瘦了。……前段时间脸圆了点儿，然后开始有反应，又瘦回去了，然后就没再怎么变过……”  
“没事儿，瘦点儿也没事儿。”曹鹤阳说，“也别太胖。吸取我的惨痛教训。”他一脸痛心。  
“嗯，大夫说孩子挺正常的。”周九良拨开孟鹤堂的手，看了看他的脑门，现在已经看不出红印子了。孟鹤堂抬头冲他笑笑，摇摇头示意已经不疼了。  
周九良又揉了揉他的脸，孟鹤堂微微皱着眉拍他的手。  
秦霄贤同学正巧这个时候敲门。  
探脑袋进来：“曹老师，周老师，师娘好。”讨好一般地笑笑。  
孟鹤堂抓着周九良的手指看向门口，一愣。  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊傻缺你不要过来啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！  
秦霄贤看着一脸惊恐的师娘不知所措。

虽然曹鹤阳也说了只要孩子发育没问题就不用纠结胖瘦，但周九良依然非常介意，回家后就抱着食谱进了厨房，非要把孟鹤堂喂出明显的双下巴才罢休。  
孟鹤堂无奈，换上舒适的睡衣跟进厨房，头发稍微长长了一点儿，被他用皮筋绑成个小髽鬏，乖巧地竖在脑袋上。  
Omega隔着肚子从身后抱住周九良，下巴搭在他肩上看着锅里，轻轻戳了戳Alpha软乎乎的肚子。  
这段时间他没被喂胖多少，周九良倒是胖了点儿。  
“……你出去等着，嗯？厨房里有油烟，你闻着又该不得劲儿了。”  
孟鹤堂摇摇头，支出手给他比划。  
-你不要研究这些啦，已经很好啦，小爸爸。  
周九良心里一动，叹了口气：“小爸爸想把妈妈喂胖点儿，别到时候没劲儿再折腾呀。”  
-胖了也不好生呀，现在正常就可以呀。  
周九良拍拍他的手背，转过身亲亲孟鹤堂的眼皮：“……我总想把你以前没有过的都补给你，对你好一定要大于你以前受过的苦才对，但现在来讲好像并没有做到。”  
孟鹤堂眸光微动，他不禁愣了愣，接着亮晶晶的眼睛溢出笑意。  
-你已经都给我了呀。  
“……没给什么啊，”周九良说，“我做的都是我应该做的。”  
孟鹤堂摇摇头，凑上去吻了吻丈夫微张的嘴。  
-从我们在一起开始，就已经都给我了。  
-把你给我就行，别的我都不要。  
-只要想想以前的苦都是为了遇见你，那就无所谓了。  
-爱你！  
孟鹤堂笑眯眯地给他比了个心。

第17章

周九良在孟鹤堂孕后期时请了个产假，拿着批准的假条大言不惭甚至还有点儿骄傲。  
Omega的肚子大了不少，虽然也没有平常孕妇明显，但总归是看着骇人了些。入了五月就更是了，周九良恨不得每天都陪在孟鹤堂身边，看着已经怀有八个月身孕的妻子，观察他每一天的变化。  
在周老师的不懈努力下，孟鹤堂的脸终于被他喂得圆了点儿，摸着软软的，可爱得紧。孟鹤堂对着镜子愁眉苦脸，周九良如愿以偿再接再厉。  
“好看，多好看。”周九良扶着他在小区里慢慢走着，孟鹤堂月份大了之后手脚开始浮肿，走一会儿就觉得累，可为了孩子又不能完全不动。Alpha就陪着他慢慢走，每天都在小区里溜达一圈，再回到家里捏胳膊捏腿揉揉腰。孟鹤堂靠在床头堆着的几个软枕头上摸着肚子数胎动，对周九良说了一路的话不置可否。  
周九良就是想把他喂圆点儿，好不好看的他都没仔细看！  
孟鹤堂想着想着就瞪了他一眼，轻轻地叹了口气。  
唉。  
“怎么啦？”周九良给他捏着腿，“还纠结呢？”  
小哑巴不理他，他就自顾自地说着。  
“你好看着呢，哪有你想得那么吓人。……你以前就是太瘦了，现在胖一点儿你都受不了。而且这不是为了孩子么，生完就回来啦，别担心，啊。”  
孟鹤堂动了动胳膊。  
-万一生完回不去呢？  
“啧，”周九良叹了口气，“那就一直这样呗，多好啊，搂着软乎乎的舒服。”  
-到时候你就不喜欢我了。  
男人的嘴，骗人的鬼。  
孟鹤堂闷闷不乐地想着。  
“你咋这么想呢。”周九良摸摸他的脸，“你看看别人，怀孕哪有不胖的，都说多少遍了，嗯？”他看着Omega的样子，语气不知不觉地放得轻柔了些，“你这肚子跟人家五个月大似的，现在跟别人比简直好看死了。”  
他站起身，刻意把脸凑到孟鹤堂跟前，笑嘻嘻地哄他：“别纠结了，不然他该以为你嫌他占地方了。”周九良拍拍孟鹤堂的肚子，里面的宝宝正在做伸展运动，踢踢腿回应了一下爸爸，“不纠结了好不好？”  
孟鹤堂抬起眼，犹豫了一下，搂住周九良的脖子点了下头。周九良满意地嗯了一声，低头跟他接了个吻，分开时意犹未尽地亲了好几下，好像有多舍不得一样。  
怎么亲也亲不够。周九良两条胳膊支在小哑巴身侧，鼻尖儿碰着鼻尖儿，磨蹭了好一会儿不想起身。他注意着不压到Omega的肚子，比孟鹤堂自己还细心。  
“再亲一下洗澡去。”周九良低声说。  
孟鹤堂点点头，很配合地又亲了他一口，唇上映着点点水光。  
“……行了。”周九良喉结微动，深吸了口气，站起身揉揉Omega软乎乎的毛，“我去洗澡。”  
孟鹤堂看着他的背影消失在卧室门口，听见浴室传来轻微的碰撞声响。  
活跃的小宝贝在肚子里动了动，在肚皮上顶起一个小包。孟鹤堂觉得好玩儿，伸出手指，乐此不疲地和他互动。

他们在孕中期的时候还是做了一次爱，只不过那次做得实在是惊心动魄。那天的周九良被同事拉着喝了一晚上的酒，死活脱不了身。按理说周九良不应该喝那么晚，家里有个怀孕的Omega怎么着也不安全。但那天正好是某个校领导请客，说是新官上任沟通沟通感情，喝到一半就走实在是不像话。  
曹鹤阳让周九良跟孟鹤堂打个招呼，不行就去栾云平家呆会儿。周九良本来执意要走，被曹鹤阳拽住了没让，低着头小声给他讲了利弊。周九良咬咬牙没动，给栾云平打电话让他照顾Omega一会儿，又和孟鹤堂打了招呼，这才留了下来。  
于是回到家时周九良就醉得迷糊，被曹鹤阳爱人朱云峰扶进来扔到床上。本来想帮着收拾收拾再走的，但孟鹤堂总不想再麻烦别人，况且自己身体也没什么问题，就让他们先走了，自己照顾周九良。  
关于那天晚上，周九良不太记得是怎么就把孟鹤堂拉到床上做了的，就连醉成那德行都没忘了别压着肚子。但终究是动作狠了没控制好，做完之后小哑巴缓了一个晚上安抚肚子里的孩子，小东西似乎是被吓着了，平时不怎么动，那天倒是在妈妈肚子里动得欢。折腾得孟鹤堂几乎是一宿没睡，第二天被清醒过来吓坏了的Alpha拉去医院做检查。  
好在没什么事。——周九良接收着大夫飞过来的白眼。  
自那之后再也没有求过欢，回到家搂着Omega恨不得跪个一天一夜，拧着眉不住地亲着孟鹤堂的肚子，说了无数次我错了。  
孟鹤堂想赶他去客厅睡的想法在周九良良好的认错态度和可怜兮兮的表情中溃不成军。  
就像最开始说的那样，周九良做什么都可以，哪怕是伤害他也无所谓。

五月份的学校开始筹办一年一度的运动会了，周九良今年本来不打算参与，结果快到那几天时曹鹤阳给他发了几张照片，是布置好的运动场。小哑巴看了稀奇，拉拉他的袖子，大眼睛写满了想去。  
这时候已经是五月末了，孟鹤堂越来越不愿意动。这回好不容易有个想去溜达溜达的地方，周九良也不忍心拒绝。况且曹鹤阳也撺掇他们过来玩儿玩儿，也不参与，就坐着看着就行，跟一群大学生呆在一块儿，多有意思。  
周九良就特意去买了把结实又舒服的躺椅，在那天扔到车里带到学校，又把秦霄贤叫出来当苦力，让他帮忙搬到运动场去。  
运动场的看台上还得上几个又高又窄的台阶，孟鹤堂铁定又觉得累，从校门口溜达到运动场就可以了，再上看台Omega肯定是不愿意的。好在看台和跑道之间有一片空地，周九良往空地上指了指，让秦霄贤把躺椅放下。  
其实大学像这种算得上熟的师生关系并没有多少，大学的师生社交就仅限于每次课上，大学老师能记住的学生也并不多。周九良不脸盲，但他知道除了专业课学生外对古文感兴趣的实在太少，所以公开课也没有像专业课那样讲，学生自然也没记住多少。  
没想到倒是记住个秦霄贤，虽然他是个傻缺，但也还有点儿用。  
秦霄贤对于自己被拉来做苦力这件事没什么怨言，周九良很照顾他的。  
每一次劳动周九良身上仿佛都挂着“不挂科”三个字，激励着秦霄贤同学勇往直前。

运动会总共是两天，孟鹤堂头一天一直呆着，偶尔有学生好奇地打量打量他，但没有过来问的。Omega摸摸肚子，周九良就蹲在他旁边，耐心地给他做解说，把新奇的东西指给他看。  
第二天时他下午才过去，被周九良搀着，照样躺在躺椅上面看着。曹鹤阳带着自己的大儿子来了学校。小朋友走路还不是很稳，被妈妈牵着摇摇晃晃地走，可爱的小鞋发出吱吱吱的响声，孟鹤堂看着好玩儿，周九良就扶着他坐起来。  
曹鹤阳牵着儿子指指周九良：“小周叔叔。”又指指孟鹤堂，“小孟儿叔叔。”  
小朋友眨眨眼，有些害羞地往妈妈腿上撞，搂住曹鹤阳的大腿奶声奶气地喊：“妈妈……”  
“别害羞儿子，”曹鹤阳蹲下来，让他正对着孟鹤堂，“你看，叔叔好看吗？”  
“……好。”小朋友眨着眼睛。  
孟鹤堂心花怒放，朝他伸出手。  
“让孟叔叔抱抱你。”曹鹤阳说，“行不行？”  
周九良蹲在旁边不说话，帮孟鹤堂拽了拽衣服，注意着他们的动作。  
小朋友犹豫半天终于点了头，被曹鹤阳扶着送进孟鹤堂怀里。  
“别压着你肚子。”曹鹤阳叮嘱道。  
孟鹤堂摇摇头示意没事儿，轻轻把小朋友圈在怀里，伸直了腿，胳膊从他腋下穿过去，想把他抱起来。这动作把周九良吓了一跳，马上伸手过去轻车熟路地帮着Omega抱起小孩儿，又小心着给他放在腿上。  
“可别抻着，可别抻着，注意点儿。”曹鹤阳也吓了一跳。  
孟鹤堂笑嘻嘻地抬头看着他们，觉得有点儿小题大做。小孩子在自己怀里乖乖巧巧的，身体软乎乎的，看着就招人疼。这孩子长得更像曹鹤阳一些，从五官里又隐约能看出点儿父亲的影子。  
孟鹤堂忍不住在小朋友的脑顶亲了一口，小孩儿抬头看看他。  
曹鹤阳教他叫人：“叫小孟儿叔叔。”  
小朋友张了张嘴，他正是学说话的时候，简单的也能蹦字儿。  
“……孟……”小朋友冲孟鹤堂一笑，“哈。……孟孟！”  
孟鹤堂惊喜极了，看着小孩子也笑眯眯的。  
“哈哈。”小朋友好像很喜欢他，主动凑上去想亲亲好看的孟叔叔。小手无意识地想支撑一下，手掌落在肚子上之前被周九良眼疾手快地一拦，他抓住了小孩儿的手松了口气。  
“宝贝儿不能碰叔叔肚子，啊。”周九良尽量用自己最温柔的语气哄他，曹鹤阳也吓够呛，伸手过来把儿子往后拽了拽，不让他离孟鹤堂的肚子那么近。  
“儿子，叔叔肚子里有个小宝宝。”曹鹤阳给他指了指，小朋友果然被吸引了注意力，没再纠结被周九良抓住手不让他亲漂亮叔叔的事儿。  
“神奇不神奇？嗯？”  
“啊！神……”小朋友盯着孟鹤堂的肚子，喊，“孟……孟孟……！”  
孟鹤堂笑弯了眉眼，轻轻握着他的小手放在自己的肚子上，大大方方地给小朋友摸。  
周九良在旁边提心吊胆，又不敢硬拦。  
小朋友很轻很轻地摸了两下，收回手。  
“不！”他有模有样地摆了摆手。  
“乖儿砸。”曹鹤阳把他抱起来搂在怀里，周九良松了口气，跟着站起身。  
“……一会儿有个什么教师接力赛，你去吗？”曹鹤阳问道。  
“不去。”周九良说，“我去凑什么热闹，孟儿还在这儿呢。”  
话音刚落，孟鹤堂抓着他的衣角拽了两下。周九良蹲下身。  
-你不去玩儿吗？  
Omega眼睛亮晶晶的。  
“不去。”周九良摇摇头，“没什么好玩儿的孟哥。”  
-我想看。  
孟鹤堂比划了两下。  
“对啊你去呗。”曹鹤阳在旁边搭腔，“你去跑，小孟儿这边儿我给你看着。”  
孟鹤堂点点头。  
曹鹤阳的小朋友挣扎着要下来，曹鹤阳无奈，把他放到地上。小朋友站稳了，摇摇晃晃地过去找孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂伸出手让他拉着，小朋友不动了，轻轻往他腿上靠了靠。  
“你看，”曹鹤阳乐了，“正好他俩能交流，都不会说话。”  
“……孟……孟孟！”小朋友似乎是在抗议一般。  
“行行行儿子我知道你会说……”曹鹤阳揉揉儿子的头。  
周九良晃晃孟鹤堂的手：“那我去？”  
孟鹤堂点头如捣蒜。  
-去吧去吧。  
“……那行。”周九良站起身，跟曹鹤阳说道，“我去那边儿说一声，换下个人来给我。”  
“行。”曹鹤阳点点头，“好换，想上还不容易。……你去吧，这边儿我看着。”  
周九良又嘱咐了两句，走了。

教师接力是运动会最后一个项目，就是为了热闹为了玩儿，也算是把两天的运动会收个尾。  
周九良去是去了，也换了个人下来。为了让孟鹤堂看得清楚点儿，他直接换下了4X100最后一棒。孟鹤堂被扶着站起身来往那边儿看着，运动场本就宽敞，离远了就看不清了。  
“咱离近点儿吧。”曹鹤阳建议道，低头对抱着孟鹤堂大腿的儿子伸伸手，“来，妈妈牵着你。”  
小朋友伸出手递给他，曹鹤阳干脆蹲下身，把儿子抱了起来。  
孟鹤堂看看他犹豫了一下，觉得他一手抱着孩子一手扶着自己实在是不方便，便摆摆手，想说不过去了。  
“怎么啦？”  
-不方便。  
“……我看不懂。”曹鹤阳推了推眼镜，没了周九良他俩仿佛没了个翻译，曹鹤阳是看不懂他的意思的。他也不知道为什么孟鹤堂又不想去了，只是掐着腰站在这儿看实在是费劲了些。  
曹鹤阳叹了口气，左右看了半天，目光逮住了刚从入口处拿着冰棍走进来的秦霄贤同学。  
“诶，秦霄贤——”曹鹤阳叫了一声，“过来！”  
秦霄贤一愣，看看曹鹤阳又看看孟鹤堂，小跑几步过来了。  
“曹老师。师娘。”  
孟鹤堂看了他一眼，笑笑。  
啊。傻缺。——摸摸肚子，不要怕。  
“知道终点在哪儿吧？来，交给你一个艰巨的任务。”曹鹤阳说，“把你师娘送到终点那边儿去。”  
“哦哦，行。”秦霄贤点点头，伸手要扶孟鹤堂，“师娘……”  
孟鹤堂摆摆手示意不用扶，秦霄贤挠挠头，就慢慢地带着孟鹤堂往那边走。  
“前两年运动会我还看见过周老师跑接力，今年没想到也上了啊。”秦霄贤说，小心地伸手护着他，“我以为他得陪您呆着呢。”  
孟鹤堂笑笑，摇摇头。  
他们顺着跑道边缘走着，快到终点时发令枪响了。孟鹤堂回头往起点处看了一眼，看不清，看清了也不认识，总之是有几个人蹿出去了，速度明显比这两天看的学生差多了。  
秦霄贤带他到了终点，往旁边让了让等着。孟鹤堂看着一棒一棒被传递着，视线终于落在周九良身上。  
周九良脱了出来时披着的外套，只穿了一件白色短袖，徒增不少的少年感。前一棒的女老师费了大把的力气把接力棒塞进他手里，周九良终归是年轻，跑出去的动作利落又敏捷，比前几棒快了不少。  
他的那条跑道靠边，孟鹤堂忍不住往前凑了凑，站在终点外不远处等着他。周九良所在那一列起了个好头，中间虽然不怎么样但也算是领先，到了他这儿也不落后。  
然后他就看着本应该是在跑道外面呆着的Omega被秦霄贤扶着挪到了终点。  
淦。周九良想骂死秦霄贤，来不及想太多就减了速，接连被旁边两个人超过去，放水放得过于明显。  
好在是能确认撞不到孟鹤堂。  
周九良松了口气，过了终点线多跑了几步，一把抱住了挺着肚子笑眯眯等他的Omega，孟鹤堂被他带得往后退了几步，但好在没什么事儿。  
周九良瞪了站在旁边舔冰棍的秦霄贤一眼，揉揉孟鹤堂的后脑。  
旁边传来的庆祝的欢呼声都被他忽略了，他满心满眼都是这个等在终点的人有没有受伤。  
“……在这儿等着干吗，啊？”周九良还喘着粗气，好半天才缓过来，捧着孟鹤堂的脸轻声道，“也不怕我撞着你。”  
Omega只和他笑眯眯地摇摇头。  
-不怕。  
-我就想在终点接你。这样你就向我跑来了。  
孟鹤堂伸出胳膊搂着他的脖子，笑得眉眼弯弯。  
在操场上秀恩爱好像不太好。——周九良想。  
但是无所谓——不管秦霄贤的冰棍有没有化了掉在地上，也不管秦霄贤有没有低头看着冰棍骂出一声靠。  
我确实是想奔着你去。

愿天地之间只剩下阳光和你。  
第18章

孟鹤堂生产时已经入了夏，天气炎热得很。在母亲肚子里老实了大半年的小孩儿没等到预产期就迫不及待地哭喊着降生了，给了小夫妻俩一个甜蜜的麻烦。  
Omega的生产还算顺利，顺利的意思就是没有出现太危险的情况，孟鹤堂也没有哭着喊着要和周九良离婚——他也喊不出来。周九良全程陪着他，见证了小家伙折腾妈妈的全程。  
孟鹤堂进产房时已经顾不上拦着他别看自己了，Alpha跟着护士做了消毒，换上了一整套手术服、鞋套、帽子，跟着孟鹤堂进了产房，看着他在熬了一天开全了宫口后又千辛万苦地把孩子生下来。周九良觉得这可真不是人干的活儿，在孟鹤堂抓着他的手憋着劲儿用力时忍不住红了眼眶，在Omega汗湿的额边落下几个吻。孟鹤堂无暇顾及他，只专心听着大夫的话使劲儿，眼角的泪早就干了。  
产房里的时间仿佛格外漫长，第二产程花费的时间按理说要比第一产程短很多，周九良却觉得两者也差不了多少，小崽子实在磨人。看着孟鹤堂疼一分钟都像是延长放大了一般，恨不得躺上来替他疼才好。脑袋是乱的嘴里也只胡乱说些什么废话来安慰Omega，明知没有用却不愿意停下，直到听见一声响亮的啼哭声。  
孟鹤堂抓着他的手突然卸了力，整个人瘫软在床上喘着气，侧过脸冲着周九良勉强笑了笑。  
笑得他心疼。  
“没事儿了，没事儿了……”周九良亲着他的脸，抓着他的手轻轻捏着，“辛苦了，我错了……我错了……”  
孟鹤堂不知道他为什么说自己错了，刚刚费了太多力气现在也没有多余的精力用来思考。恍惚中看见护士抱着刚刚出生的小婴儿过来给他看：“来看看。”  
孟鹤堂抬起眼皮看了一眼，抓着周九良的手晃晃，让他说。  
周九良只想盯着Omega，就连个多余的眼神都不想分给旁边的亲生骨肉，只回头敷衍地看了一眼：“男孩儿。”  
“嗯。六斤六两。”护士把红通通的小孩儿送到孟鹤堂怀里，“恭喜，当妈妈啦。”  
孟鹤堂抱住了刚出生的儿子，眼圈一热，几乎又要落下泪来。  
“别哭，别哭。”周九良摸着他的眼角，“不哭。”  
孟鹤堂抬头笑笑，摇摇头。示意他看看自己抱着的小孩儿。  
周九良这才低头瞅了一眼：“……好丑啊。脸好长，还肿……”跟孟哥也不像。  
孟鹤堂：？？？  
“会长开的。”正在缝针的助产士忍不住说道。  
哪有嫌弃刚出生的亲儿子丑的，还直接说出来。  
“啊，我知道。”周九良点点头，伸出手摸摸儿子软乎乎的胎发。  
“啊，啊。”孟鹤堂张了张嘴，费力地发出两个音节。本来就说不出话，唯一能发的音听起来都发涩。周九良鼻尖一酸，把Omega和熟睡的孩子抱在怀里，揉了揉孟鹤堂湿乎乎的头发。  
“谢谢，谢谢……”他低头吻了吻孟鹤堂的发顶，“谢谢你孟哥……”  
孟鹤堂在他怀里摇摇头，笑笑。  
谢什么呢。

小孩儿一天一个样儿，长得快变得快。  
孟鹤堂产后一切正常，在医院住了四天就出了院，抱着孩子回了家。  
家里多了一个人，仿佛一切都有了些变化。怀孕时觉得暂时不用准备孩子的房间，就只买了张带护栏的小床，放在主卧的床边上。  
曹鹤阳倒是关心周老师家这个宝宝，孟鹤堂还没出院时他就去医院看望，手上拎着一堆补品。周九良动作生涩地抱来儿子给他看，曹鹤阳轻车熟路地接过来，抱在怀里看了半天。  
“哟，”曹鹤阳笑笑，“这孩子多会长，跟小孟儿一模一样的！”他抬头看看躺着的孟鹤堂，“发现没？”  
孟鹤堂摇摇头。他倒是没觉得。  
从儿子出生那天起，他就觉得他长得更像周九良一些，简直就是个翻版。  
“好看着呢。”曹鹤阳美滋滋。

周九良倒是看不出孩子更像谁，也没怎么仔细看过。直到回了家，照顾儿子的时间多了，才开始仔细琢磨。  
大眼睛确实跟孟鹤堂一模一样，偶尔看着爸爸笑笑，笑起来的样子也和孟鹤堂很像。  
周九良心里不知不觉地柔软了一块儿，觉得他在肚子里折腾孟鹤堂时也没那么讨厌了。

Omega生产后会分泌乳汁，不同人各有差异。只是孟鹤堂产后几天都只是稀稀拉拉的一点点，小家伙再怎么吸吮都吮不出来，在妈妈怀里饿得直哭。孟鹤堂看着着急，恨不得跟儿子一起哭。胸前鼓起的小包涨得发疼，摸着还有点儿硬。  
无奈之下周九良请了按摩师到家里来给孟鹤堂开奶，按摩师是个女Omega，看起来温温柔柔的，来了还夸了小孩儿长得好看。周九良笑不出来，在孟鹤堂旁边等着，拽拽他的袖子小声问：“会不会很疼啊？”  
孟鹤堂看了他一眼，垂下眸，摇摇头。  
-你出去别看。  
“……为什么？”  
-我一会儿要脱衣服的！  
“脱呗。”周九良眨眨眼，“你哪儿我没看过？”  
孟鹤堂瞪他一眼，红了脸。  
-你出去！出去！  
“行行行……”周九良叹了口气，“我不看我不看，你们忙活。”  
周九良听话地给按摩师让了位置，抱起儿子出去了。

结果再进去时就看孟鹤堂眼泪汪汪地穿上衣服，冲他伸着胳膊让他把儿子递过来。按摩师收拾好东西往外走。  
-去送送人家！  
周九良点点头，把儿子递到Omega怀里，又把按摩师送到门口。  
“……学着炖点儿猪蹄啊，鲫鱼啊这类的汤，都下奶的。然后平时多让宝宝吸。……堵得不是很厉害，通通就好了，你也可以学着给他按摩。”小姑娘冲周九良笑笑，“开奶挺疼的，记得哄哄他。”  
“……谢谢。”周九良道了谢，看着按摩师出了门。  
再进卧室时，只看见儿子的后脑勺。小孩儿趴在孟鹤堂胸口吃得来劲儿，孟鹤堂抬头冲他笑笑，眼睛亮晶晶的藏不住欣喜，明明里面的泪水还在，却丝毫看不出委屈。  
“……疼吗？”周九良轻声问道。  
孟鹤堂抱着儿子换了个边儿，摇摇头。  
“不疼才有鬼。”周九良叹了口气，在孟鹤堂身边坐下来，静静地看了他们半天，道，“起个名字吧。”  
孟鹤堂抬起眼，迟疑了一会儿，暂时没说什么。  
怀里抱着孩子，他没办法给周九良比划。  
儿子吃饱了饭，被周九良抱过来拍奶嗝。孟鹤堂松了口气，比划两下。  
-你起吧。  
“先起个小名吧。”周九良说，“小名妈妈起吧。”  
孟鹤堂没动，儿子在周九良肩头打了个小小的嗝。小孩儿吃饱了就困，周九良抱着儿子站起身，把他放回旁边的床上，然后出去了一会儿，回来时拿了个本和一支笔。  
“写下来。”周九良把笔本塞进孟鹤堂手里，“叫什么都行，你来想。”  
孟鹤堂低着头，似乎是想了半天，慢慢地，慢慢地写了两个字。  
-安安。  
递回来。  
周九良看着本上的两个字，点点头：“好。”他看着孟鹤堂，笑笑，凑过来和他接了个吻，“就叫安安。”  
希望你一生顺遂，平平安安。  
是最简单，最平常的希望。

小两口彻底过上了带孩子的生活。  
安安还太小，周九良就一直请着假，帮孟鹤堂照顾着。孟鹤堂表示过自己一个人也可以照顾好儿子，周九良摇摇头，不让他自己来。  
最后在孟鹤堂的强烈要求下，周九良答应他，等到安安六个月后就回去上班。  
孟鹤堂这才点了头，喝了不知第多少顿鲫鱼汤。  
周九良真的找了许多下奶的汤汤水水，学着给孟鹤堂做。安安算是很乖的，但这个时候的小孩子都很能折腾人。精神头足，白天不醒晚上不睡。平均两三个小时就要喂一次奶。  
孟鹤堂哪怕有丈夫在身边都不太吃得消，婴儿床本来在周九良那一侧，后来就挪到了自己这边。孩子醒了大声哭闹，如果是尿了拉了还好，周九良便自己起来处理了，让孟鹤堂歇着。可多数时候都是因为饿了，大哭着要吃奶。孟鹤堂就也得跟着起来，喂完奶哄睡了儿子再躺下，他觉轻，这时候就多半睡不着了。索性就挪了婴儿床，不让周九良跟着他折腾。  
旁边的新手小爸爸也被折腾得挂上了黑眼圈，孟鹤堂悄悄叹了口气，不知不觉就红了眼眶。有累的原因也有别的原因，心里竟然还有点儿自责。  
怎么就安排不好呢，就是个小孩儿而已。曹鹤阳家两个小孩儿也没见他有多难过，怎么就一个安安，自己怎么都弄不好，还得让周九良跟他一起熬着。  
醒来以后还得喝汤，鲫鱼猪蹄各种食材换着样儿做。孟鹤堂觉得等安安断奶后，他大概这辈子都不想碰这些东西了。

太委屈太难受了。孟鹤堂坐起身，看着婴儿床里瞪着眼睛不睡觉的儿子，怎么就精神头这么足呢。  
孟鹤堂叹了口气，吸了吸鼻子，把儿子抱在怀里轻轻拍着哄。身后的周九良难得没醒，最近被孩子折腾得也瘦了些。孟鹤堂不想再吵醒他，便抱着孩子出了卧室，开了阳台上的那盏小灯，来来回回在客厅里绕着圈。  
快睡吧快睡吧快睡吧。  
孟鹤堂一低头，安安还瞪着跟妈妈如出一辙的眼睛瞅着他，倒是不哭不闹的。

周九良这段时间是真的被折腾得挺惨，连栾云平都看出来他瘦了点儿，就快回到孟鹤堂怀孕前的状态了。  
大概也是这个原因，今天晚上孩子哭闹时他并没有一块儿醒过来。只是在孟鹤堂出去后才醒了，摸了摸旁边，是空的。  
周九良心下不安，赶快跟着爬了起来，一时间睡意全无。  
他可听大夫讲过产后抑郁的事儿，这段时间也一直观察着孟鹤堂有没有抑郁倾向，尽量做了自己能做的，恨不得提前把奶挤出来保存好，半夜喂给哭闹的儿子，这样就不用折腾Omega醒了。但孟鹤堂没同意，觉得还是直接喂给安安才好，也不怕麻烦。  
客厅里传来儿子的哭声，周九良顾不得穿上拖鞋，径直走出去进了客厅，按下墙上的开关，打开了灯。  
周九良眯了眯眼，看见孟鹤堂背对着他坐在沙发上，正努力哄着哭闹的儿子，时不时抬起手蹭蹭眼角。  
“……我来吧孟哥。”周九良过去拍拍孟鹤堂的肩，小心翼翼地把安安从他怀里接了过来。孟鹤堂抬起头看他一眼，又很快低下头去。  
周九良一边哄着哭闹不停的儿子一边注意着孟鹤堂：“怎么了怎么了？别哭别哭……”  
也不知是在问谁。  
孟鹤堂冲他摆摆手，示意他先哄儿子。周九良叹了口气抱着儿子走向一边，小声在安安耳边念着什么，多半都是些“不哭了不哭了”的词，然后在客厅里转了几圈。安安的哭闹这才止住了，小短胳膊搂着爸爸的脖子，一下一下地打着哭嗝。  
周九良停下来摇摇头，表示已经没什么事了。孟鹤堂心疼坏了，站起来给儿子擦掉了眼泪，轻轻碰了碰安安软乎乎的小脸蛋。  
“啊啊。”安安小声哼了两下，趴在爸爸的肩头，终于平静下来。大眼睛眨着看着妈妈，一边吸吮着自己的手指头。  
“不哭啦。”周九良轻声说，“我送他回去，你等我一下。”  
孟鹤堂抿着嘴，点点头。  
周九良抱着儿子回到卧室，哄睡了小孩儿，半天才出来。

“怎么哭了？嗯？”周九良蹲下身看着眼圈红通通的孟鹤堂，“怎么没叫我呢？”叹气。  
孟鹤堂摇摇头，看着周九良唯恐他不舒服的仔细样子，又想哭了。他瘪瘪嘴，本就没流干净的泪水再次从眼眶里溢出来。  
“……”周九良不再说话，只是时不时伸出手，给他擦擦眼泪。  
-我不想再喝汤了！  
孟鹤堂蹭蹭眼角，指尖还粘着水迹，微微颤抖着比划。  
“啊……”周九良一愣，继而点头，“好，不喝了。”  
孟鹤堂只觉这个答案也不满意，抬手轻轻打了他一下，接着哭。  
-不能不喝！  
“……行，那就喝。”周九良又点了下头。  
-不想再喝了！  
“那就不喝了，再也不喝了。”周九良说，“喝腻了是不是？不喝了，明天我给你做别的吃，不哭了好不好？”  
-不能不喝！不喝儿子没奶吃！  
孟鹤堂擦着眼泪哽咽着，自身欲望与儿子的需求做着斗争。  
周九良沉默了一会儿，道：“不会没奶吃的，再说补也补够了，没事儿的，啊，别担心。”  
孟鹤堂捂着脸摇摇头，一张小脸哭得通红。  
他不想哭的，抱着儿子坐下的时候就不想哭的。儿子本来安安静静的没有哭，可看他哭了就也跟着哭了。  
-我没有……  
孟鹤堂松开手，慢慢比划着。周九良在茶几上抽了张纸，拿过来给他擦眼泪，一边认真地看着他比划。  
-我怎么哄不好他啊，我也带不好他……他还跟着我哭，为什么你会哄我不会啊……你这么累，我怎么什么都干不好啊……我什么都做不好……可是我还好累啊……  
周九良叹了口气。  
原来是在担心这个。  
别人家都是Omega照顾孩子多一些，Alpha带起孩子只显得生涩。他为了让孟鹤堂多歇着，就包揽了能分神做的所有活儿，想帮他多分担一点儿。所以哄孩子之类的工作做起来还是周九良更熟稔一些。  
他没想到孟鹤堂会因此自责，觉得自己什么都做不好。  
可是他已经做得很好了。  
周九良还没等说话，就见孟鹤堂自己又抽了两张纸，擦干了眼泪，吸吸鼻子，尽量平静下来。  
-我不能哭了，我再哭，会回奶的。儿子没饭吃。  
周九良忍不住笑：“没事儿，不给他吃了，喂奶粉吧。”  
孟鹤堂又打了他一下，摇摇头。  
-奶粉不好。没有母乳好。  
“没事儿的，也差不多。”周九良说。  
孟鹤堂又摇摇头，平静下来，不再哭了。  
“眼睛都肿了。”  
“……你没有什么都干不好啊，你不是什么都干的吗。”周九良开始哄他，把他的手握在手里，捏着微凉的指尖，用掌心的温度给他暖着：“安安是你生的啊，他在你肚子里呆了十个月，健健康康地出来了，很了不起啊。”  
孟鹤堂摇头。  
-Omega都会做。  
“你别看别人，你看我。”周九良笑笑，“我不会啊。他是在你肚子里长大的啊。”  
-你又不是Omega。  
“我要是Omega那安安哪儿来的？”周九良歪着头看他。  
孟鹤堂的逻辑成功地被他绕丢了。  
“我不想让你什么都干，你要是什么都会了，那要我干吗啊？”周九良说，“就为了显得我能干点儿，你就少干点儿呗。”  
孟鹤堂皱皱眉，这是什么歪理。  
周九良抬头看他，半天，捏捏他的指尖：“……我给安安想好了名字。”  
孟鹤堂眼睛一亮，周九良笑笑，把茶几上的手机拿下来，打开备忘录打了几个字。  
“希望他长大了写名的时候不要怪我。”周九良念叨了一句，把手机递给孟鹤堂。  
周赟聪。  
“…第二个字读yun，第一声。”周九良指了指那个复杂的字。  
孟鹤堂抿抿嘴，忍不住在名字上摸了摸。  
周赟聪。  
“…希望他，聪明，美好。”周九良坐在Omega身后，搂住他，跟他一块儿看这几个字。  
也是很简单，很简单的寓意。  
“孟哥。”周九良叫他。孟鹤堂动了动，软乎乎的头发蹭过他的脸。  
周九良亲了亲他的侧颈：“希望他和你一样美好。”  
孟鹤堂无声地笑笑，点点头。  
周九良搂着他，半天：“亲一下呗。”  
孟鹤堂侧过脸，和他接了个吻。眼睛依旧是亮晶晶的，仿佛有光。  
“孟哥，辛苦了。”  
周九良望进他的眼里，忍不住说道。  
“我爱你。”他搂紧了怀里的人，“我一辈子都爱你。”

谢谢你带给我的一切。  
和，我爱你。  
我永远都爱你。

<完>


	5. 《虚拟》4篇番外

番外一  
周安安小朋友到底更像谁呢？孟鹤堂想不清楚。  
小朋友眉眼和妈妈一模一样的，皮肤又白又软，不说话时简直就是个缩小版的孟鹤堂。可笑起来的样子却更像是周九良，眼睛眯起来呲着牙，看着可爱，招人疼得紧。  
安安是很乖的，性格似乎更像爸爸。话少，很少有很任性的时候。小朋友从学说话开始就被周九良压着学手语，到能上幼儿园时已经能看懂孟鹤堂的话了，有时候还能用手语回几句简单的。  
周安安很喜欢曹鹤阳。  
有时候会被妈妈带着去周九良工作的大学玩儿，曹鹤阳没课的时候就在办公室逗他。话少的小朋友跟曹鹤阳呆在一块儿的时候才有点小朋友的样子，话也多了起来，看着活泼了些。  
-我想让他多说说话，话太少我心里不安稳。  
孟鹤堂在手机上打着字给曹鹤阳看。曹鹤阳点点头表示理解，也会带着自己家的儿子来，让他们一起玩儿。闲下来的时候两家也会一起出去野餐，几个小朋友一块儿疯跑，大笑着跑闹。  
周安安是三岁时被送到幼儿园的，幼儿园离家不远，步行十分钟。每天早上孟鹤堂送他过去，晚上放学时再接回来。一路上听着儿子慢慢讲着话，遇到卖棉花糖的车就停下来，买一个棉花糖塞进儿子手里，一大团，软绵绵的，又香又甜。周安安用小手揪下一块儿，垫着脚递到蹲下来的孟鹤堂嘴边，大眼睛眨呀眨：“麻麻！甜！”  
孟鹤堂把那一块儿棉花糖含进嘴里，笑眯眯，点点头。  
是很甜的。

周安安在这个幼儿园已经呆了两年了，小朋友长高了些，说话也不再前言不搭后语，五岁的小孩儿已经开始记事儿了，也能判断些是非。这天孟鹤堂照常去接他回家，路上买了他喜欢的棉花糖，还拎了一兜草莓。去的时候幼儿园剩的小孩儿少了些，时间是比平常晚了，老师把安安交到他手上，孟鹤堂点点头，给老师比了个谢谢。  
老师经常看他来，也知道他不会说话，时间长了就习惯了。安安在他们脚边慢吞吞地穿着鞋——自己的事情自己做，周九良要求的。老师在给孟鹤堂讲着今天安安做的事，孟鹤堂专心听着，等到儿子穿好了鞋系好了衣服站起身，才拉着他的手跟老师说再见。  
安安的小手在孟鹤堂手里攥着，软乎乎的，孟鹤堂拉着他出了门，把手里的棉花糖递给他，蹲下身看着他。  
安安垂着头，闷闷不乐的样子。  
-怎么啦？  
孟鹤堂的手腕上搭着那兜子草莓，空出手比划。  
安安攥着棉花糖的签，并没有像平常一样啃上去。他抬起眼看了看孟鹤堂，摇摇头，抿抿嘴，小声道：“没事。”  
-今天不高兴啦？  
孟鹤堂继续比划着。  
-因为什么呀？月月不理你啦？谁有什么好吃的你也想要吗？  
月月是幼儿园的一个小姑娘，扎着两个小辫子，穿着公主裙，很洋气的小姑娘，安安很喜欢月月，他跟周九良一样，是个十级颜控。  
“没有。”这次的安安却没什么反应，只是摇摇头，垂下眸在棉花糖上揪了一块儿，塞进孟鹤堂嘴里，“甜。”  
是很甜的。孟鹤堂笑了笑，抓着儿子的手给他擦了擦指尖的糖印儿，锲而不舍地问着。  
-那为什么不高兴呀？安安怎么啦？  
安安嗫嚅着，踌躇半天，大眼睛抬起来迟疑着，反复几次，才慢慢开了口：“……妈妈，”孟鹤堂捏捏他的手，他继续道，“你能不能不要来接我了……”  
安安挠挠鼻尖，小声道：“……他们说你不会讲话，是哑巴。”  
孟鹤堂看着五岁的儿子，笑容僵在了脸上。  
好像是这样的，他不能因为周围接触的人里没有歧视他的人就忘掉了点儿什么。他本来就不是正常人。  
觉得自己和正常人没什么区别，是这些年周九良给他的错觉。  
孟鹤堂双手交叉在一块儿，他想比划些什么，又觉得不应该比划了。最后只强行笑了笑，叹了口气，站起身拉着安安的手，带他回家。  
安安一路上也没有再说话，静静地吃着手里的棉花糖。  
周九良今天回家早，围上围裙进了厨房忙活。孟鹤堂靠在门口换鞋，低头看见安安手里的棉花糖还剩了一些，也不想再这个样子影响儿子，便又笑了笑，碰碰小孩儿的肩。  
-去给爸爸尝尝甜不甜。  
安安点点头，蹦蹦跳跳地去了厨房。  
“爸爸爸爸！”安安把棉花糖举起来，“棉花糖！”  
周九良放下手里的活儿，蹲下身配合地尝了一口：“嗯！甜哒！”见孟鹤堂没有像往常一样进厨房来找他，觉得奇怪，“妈妈呢？”  
安安有点儿心虚地揪着棉花糖，低着头，小声咕哝着：“不知道……嗯……客厅呢。”  
“……怎么了这是？”周九良拍拍安安的身子，“走，去看看妈妈。”  
“爸爸……”安安难得地靠在他腿上起腻，似乎很不愿意让他过去。  
周九良一把抱起安安：“走咯，看看妈妈！”  
孟鹤堂坐在客厅玩儿手机，微信点进去又退出来，好几次。他努力平复着心绪，听见厨房拉门打开的声音，抬起头，冲着周九良笑了笑，站起身。  
“……儿子又沉了。”周九良说，走过来把安安放下，摸摸他的脸，“怎么了？”  
好歹也一起过了好几年了，刚才的笑容有多勉强他也看得出来。  
孟鹤堂摇摇头，没说什么。  
-做饭去吧，饿了。  
“……不说？”周九良挑挑眉，“不跟我说？”  
-没什么大事儿。  
孟鹤堂笑笑，摸摸儿子的头，依旧摇头。  
周九良犹豫着点头，“好。”然后熟练地伸手蒙上安安的眼睛，凑上去亲了孟鹤堂一口，“我去做饭了。”  
孟鹤堂点点头，拍了他一下。  
周九良松开手，在儿子脑袋上揉了一把，转身回厨房去了。  
安安似乎是察觉到些什么，没有留在客厅，吃完了棉花糖也回到了厨房，磨磨蹭蹭地到周九良身边，“爸爸。”  
“……怎么了？”今天怎么这么黏人？  
明明平时都是黏着孟鹤堂的时候多一些。  
“爸爸。”安安又喊了一声，小声道，“以后能不能你去接我啊。”  
“嗯？”周九良觉得不对劲，伸手关了火，蹲下身，“为什么？”  
“……妈妈不会讲话。”安安嗫嚅着说。  
“什么？……你再说一遍？”周九良皱起眉，几乎是在那一瞬间就严肃起来。安安不由自主地往旁边靠了靠，似乎是有些害怕。  
“……妈妈不会……讲话。”安安越说声音越小。  
源头在这儿呢。周九良心里不是个滋味儿，他向来都对安安和颜悦色的，但总带着股严父的样子，不总像孟鹤堂那样哄着他。  
安安是不怕孟鹤堂的，因为孟鹤堂会宠他纵着他，就像今天这样，被最亲的儿子在心上戳一刀也不会说什么。其实是不对的，你得教他是非。  
周九良觉得是时候管管他了，不能让孟鹤堂这么溺爱他。  
“……周赟聪，”周九良站起身，居高临下地看着他，语气也严肃了起来，“你再说一遍试试。”  
安安从来都没被这么凶过，一时之间就缩起脖子红了眼眶，他瘪瘪嘴，一副要哭不哭的样子，却再也不敢重说一遍。  
孟鹤堂听见了厨房的动静，连忙过来看他们。安安缩在柜子旁边，眼圈红红的，低下头不敢看爸爸。  
“啊啊！”孟鹤堂急了，把安安抱进怀里摸摸背，抬头看着周九良，用目光问他怎么了。  
“孟哥你别管。”周九良前所未有的坚定，眉心拧在一起，双唇也紧紧抿着，接着就用脚尖碰了碰背对着他的安安的屁股，“别缩在你妈怀里，我跟你说话呢。”  
-你别吓他！  
孟鹤堂给他比划，然后松开安安，抹掉了儿子忍不住掉下来的泪珠。  
-是不是饿了？妈妈带你去吃点儿东西好不好？  
安安点点头，听见周九良在后面说：“饿啦？……吃什么啊，这还吃什么饭啊。”他像是拎小鸡一样拎起儿子，不顾孟鹤堂阻拦就抱出厨房，走到门边上打开门，把安安扔出去。孟鹤堂在后面拽他，被他拦住了不让过来。  
“你就在这儿想，想哭就哭，干什么都行。等你想明白了咱俩好好聊聊。”周九良看着呜呜哭着擦眼泪的安安，抿起嘴，“我看你也是分不清轻重。”  
我娶回来六七年的人，我都舍不得让他委屈着，你凭什么？！  
砰！关上门。  
“啊啊！啊！”孟鹤堂指着门外面，红着眼眶着急。  
“没事儿，没事的孟哥。”周九良转身把他搂进怀里，一遍一遍地揉他后颈的腺体，让他安静下来，“别心疼他，啊。”Alpha皱着眉，我心疼你都来不及呢。  
-外面没人！要是被带走了怎么办！  
孟鹤堂推开他比划。  
“……唉，你别担心。”周九良拿起手机按了几下，按住了语音，“栾哥，安安犯错了被我扔出去了。孟哥怕他被人带走，麻烦你带他去你家呆会儿呗，不用给饭吃。”  
孟鹤堂又打了他一下，瞪他。  
“饿一顿没事儿，活该。”周九良看着栾云平回过来的一个“好”字说道，然后把微信给孟鹤堂看。  
孟鹤堂这才平静了些，周九良摸摸他的脸：“这孩子就是得管，不然他分不清孰轻孰重。……你不能一直惯着他，啊，不然不完了么。”  
Omega顺从地被搂进怀里，周九良附在他耳边轻声说道：“他这么大逆不道的你怎么能不告诉我呢？这也惯着他，啊？”  
孟鹤堂叹了口气，周九良感受到他已经冷静下来，放开他，轻轻亲了亲他的唇：“别难过，嗯？别听他瞎说。”  
“……这事儿吧你就得让他涨涨记性，以后才不至于这样。闹归闹，你跟他亲归跟他亲，但小孩儿不能不管教。”周九良轻声说着。  
孟鹤堂抬起眼皮，点点头。  
-知道了！周老师！  
“嘁。”周九良笑笑，“……他估计也不是这个意思，也没有嫌弃你。……不定是哪个小孩儿跟他说的呢，他一受不了，就告诉你了。”  
安安不坏，虽然是被孟鹤堂宠着的。但妈妈本身就是很善良的人，潜移默化的作用总是有的。周九良不怀疑这个，也不觉得安安心里嫌弃孟鹤堂。只是小孩儿总是很直接的，他还没有明确的判断能力，做事时大多不怎么思考。  
“以后我就得插手管你儿子了，你可别心疼啊。”周九良说。  
孟鹤堂伸手打他。  
-不是你儿子啊？！  
周九良笑笑，看他已经不伤心了，松了口气。  
“行了，好不容易把他扔出去了。”周九良说，“可算是有点儿自己的时间了。”  
俩人有安安后就很少过二人世界了，曾经的一起看电影的生活也很少了。这次借着机会正好轻松一下，周九良非常高兴。  
孟鹤堂恢复了不少，笑着打他一下，又点点头。  
-哪有这么说儿子的！  
周九良不以为意。

俩人过了个久违的晚上，吃完饭一块儿吃水果看电视，早早滚到床上去，周九良看着时间拉着孟鹤堂做了个爱，给Omega清理好。孟鹤堂迷迷糊糊地睡过去，周九良在床边看了他半天，叹了口气。  
应该是没事了。  
看电视时孟鹤堂说，他就是不想让安安受自己受的苦，就想把所有的好的都给安安。  
周九良理解他。  
但这并不代表着他们要一味地惯着安安。  
孩子的尖酸刻薄反而是不带恶意的，他们的直接让你无法去计较。时间久了就仿佛，这样的尖酸刻薄与童言无忌的天真划等号。  
周九良并不想让安安拥有这样的“天真”，他希望安安像孟鹤堂一样温柔美好，他希望儿子能够“共情”。

九点多时周九良把安安接了回来，小家伙已经睡着了，躺在栾云平怀里，脸上还带着浅浅的泪痕。  
“……没吃什么东西，哭了很久，哭的时候吃东西对心脏不好。”栾云平小声说。  
周九良抱着儿子点点头：“谢谢栾哥。”  
栾云平摆摆手：“小孟儿没事儿吧？”  
周九良摇摇头：“没事儿的。”  
周九良抱着儿子回了家，软乎乎的身体被轻手轻脚地放在沙发上。周九良叹了口气，进了厨房，简单热了饭菜。回到沙发这边时安安醒了过来，揉着眼睛有点儿懵，抬头看他，小声叫：“爸爸……”还是有点儿怕。  
周九良点点头：“饿了吗？”  
“嗯。”饿了。  
“……吃饭吧。”周九良说。  
他们开了一盏小灯，周九良看着安安自己慢吞吞地吃着饭。  
“…妈妈不能说话，这话是谁和你说的？”周九良问道。  
安安撂下碗，看了看周九良，张了张嘴：“都说了。……鹏鹏说了，月月也说了。”小家伙皱了皱眉。  
“嗯。”周九良点点头，“吃吧。”  
这就是最直接的刻薄。  
安安继续低头吃饭，周九良没再问别的，等到儿子吃完饭擦了嘴，才又说道：“月月也说了啊？”  
安安点点头。  
“喜欢月月吗？”周九良问。  
安安又点点头，略带迟疑，小声补充：“现在有一点不喜欢了。”  
“为什么？”周九良笑笑。  
“……不为什么。”安安摇摇头，抿抿嘴，“有一点点，一点点不喜欢了。”  
“……月月重要还是妈妈重要？”周九良说，“嗯周赟聪？喜欢月月还是妈妈？”  
“妈妈。”安安笃定道。  
“……妈妈是不会讲话，但是你觉得这样影响你了吗？”  
“没有。”安安摇摇头。  
“那为什么不让妈妈接你呢？不喜欢妈妈了吗？……因为鹏鹏说了，月月说了，你就不喜欢妈妈了吗？”  
“……我没有。”安安有点委屈，他吸了吸鼻子。  
“可是你不让妈妈接你，妈妈很伤心。”周九良观察着安安的反应，“妈妈那么喜欢你，对你那么好，给你买棉花糖，天天接你送你还陪你玩儿。你让他伤心了。”  
安安茫然无措地抬起头，眼眶又红了：“啊……爸爸……”  
“妈妈很伤心的，妈妈伤心了也会哭的。”周九良伸手摸摸儿子的脸，“安安很委屈是不是？安安伤心的时候就哭了，妈妈就哄你，爸爸也会哄你。但是妈妈也很伤心，因为你不喜欢他了。”  
“没有的……”安安的小脸皱在一块儿，“我喜欢妈妈的……呜……爸爸……”  
安安抬起手蹭着眼泪，小声啜泣着。周九良蹲着看了他一会儿，叹了口气。  
还是不忍心。  
安安和孟鹤堂太像了。他一哭，自己就能想到孟鹤堂。  
“没事没事，不哭了。”周九良把儿子抱起来，慢慢走向窗边，“没事了，不哭了。”  
“爸爸……妈妈……呜……”  
“安安知道错了吗？”周九良问他，一边给他擦着眼泪。  
安安不住地点着头：“知道……呜呜……妈妈……”  
“知道错了的话，明天给妈妈说对不起好不好？告诉他你很爱他的，好不好？”周九良耐心哄着他。  
安安依旧点着头，啜泣着说好。  
周九良抱着他，亲了亲他的脸。

如果你是别人的孩子，你可以保持这种所谓的“童言无忌”，你可以不带恶意地刻薄，反正你还是个孩子，反正没有人会和你计较。  
但你是我的儿子，就一定要学会共情。  
要先做一个会爱，会善良，有感情的人，再去天真。

周九良抱着孟鹤堂腻歪着蹭的时候安安就醒了，脑袋乱糟糟的，眼睛有点儿肿，小脸红扑扑的，从自己的房间跑过来敲门。  
差点儿把附在孟鹤堂颈间舔舐的周九良吓软，抓着被子庆幸幸好是锁了门。  
周九良喘了几口气下了地，给安安开了门。  
安安迷糊着进来，走到孟鹤堂床边。孟鹤堂以为他做了噩梦要和自己一起睡，便往旁边挪了挪，给他让出个位置。  
安安直接爬了上来，抱住孟鹤堂的脖子亲了一口脸。  
“妈妈。”  
孟鹤堂看着他。  
“我好爱你哦。”安安说。  
“我不喜欢月月了，我喜欢妈妈，我最喜欢妈妈了。”安安抱着他撒娇。  
孟鹤堂搂住儿子的小身体，有些惊喜地看向周九良。  
周九良耸耸肩，笑了笑。  
你最喜欢妈妈我不是很开心呢。  
周老师这样想道。

番外二  
-没事你们喝吧，我自己没问题。  
孟鹤堂收起手机，慢慢地从沙发上站起身。肚子里的小朋友动了动，一到晚上就是他的兴奋时间，总是在妈妈肚子里活跃地做着伸展运动。  
孟鹤堂略显疲惫地摸了摸肚子，试图让他安静下来，然后缓缓地走进屋里。  
周九良今天有推不掉的应酬，现在已经九点了，还没回来，方才和他说了让他早点睡，又嘱咐了好多。  
孟鹤堂觉得自己又不是动不了，便让他放心去，不用担心。  
他先进了屋，简单收拾了一下决定先睡一会儿，周九良不一定什么时候回来，他有点儿困了，一晚睡肚子里的小东西就会抗议，孟鹤堂实在折腾不起。  
孕中期的肚子虽然说跟别人比不了，但总归是大很多了，需要注意一些。平时周九良把他照顾得周全，他自己也不能马虎着。  
孟鹤堂盖好了被子关上灯，闭眼睛睡下了。

再醒来时已经快十二点了，枕边的手机正在疯狂振动，孟鹤堂摸着手机看了一眼，是曹鹤阳。  
“小孟儿你给开下门，烧饼在门口呢，送九良回来。”  
孟鹤堂连忙撂下手机下了地，去门口给烧饼开了门。

“……打扰啦，已经睡了吧？”朱云峰背着一身酒气的周九良，也不知道怎么就喝成这样，孟鹤堂往后退了退，让他进来，引着他进了卧室。  
朱云峰把周九良扔到卧室床上，叹了口气，跟孟鹤堂解释：“也实在是走不开，这边儿领导是新调过来的，要是中途走了怎么着都说不过去。……小周酒量不太好，其实没喝多少。……我帮你收拾收拾吧。”  
朱云峰说着就要找东西给周九良收拾干净再上床，孟鹤堂拦住他摆摆手，拿着手机飞快地打了几个字。  
-别忙了，快回去吧，我来就行。  
“……你行？”朱云峰看看他的肚子，有些怀疑道。  
孟鹤堂点点头，让他别担心。  
朱云峰也不方便再留下，再三嘱咐了有事一定打电话，便和孟鹤堂告了别。  
孟鹤堂送他离开，关上门回到卧室，看着迷迷糊糊的周九良叹了口气。  
“……孟哥……”周九良哼唧着，似乎还有点儿意识。  
孟鹤堂凑过去捏了捏他的脸，周九良皱皱眉，抓着他的手亲了一口，脸颊通红着张开眼：“孟哥……”  
孟鹤堂点点头，用微凉的指尖摸摸他的额，站起身，把自己的手从周九良手里抽出去。  
周九良很容易就被挣开了，看着孟鹤堂略显笨重的背影，眯了眯眼。  
孟鹤堂想着先给Alpha擦擦身子降降体温，实在不行澡就不洗了，他伺候不了喝成这样的周九良，忍一宿就忍一宿吧。水池里放着凉水，孟鹤堂把毛巾压下去吸满了水，又动手拧干。  
似乎是这项工作做得过于专注，孟鹤堂没注意到周九良是什么时候起来的，并不知不觉就摸到了身后，双手顺着身体攀上来，摸着他的腰抚过他凸起的肚子，又略过胸口，最后双臂环在他的肩上，下巴抵着孟鹤堂的颈窝，不动了。  
炽热的呼吸铺洒在后颈，周九良低头不由分说地舔舐着孟鹤堂的腺体。孟鹤堂身体一抖，胳膊用力一撑，这才没软了身子坐到地上。  
“……孟哥……”周九良哼哼唧唧地叫他，喝醉了酒才有几分比他小几岁的样子，拿着这几岁撒着娇，捏准了孟鹤堂吃这套，“想要……”  
周九良在他后颈的腺体上啃了半天，闻着周身的柠檬香气狠狠吸了口气，感觉酒劲儿都消了不少。大手挑开了孟鹤堂的衣边伸进去，在Omega的肚子上摸了一会儿，往上抓住了最近凸起来的胸包，微微用力揉了两下。  
孟鹤堂张了张嘴，有些吃不住。身体敏感得要命，自从怀孕之后两个人就没做过全套的，基本都点到为止。如今周九良借着酒劲儿对他上下其手，孟鹤堂也有些动摇。  
孕中期了，可以了。孟鹤堂想着。  
周九良拉着他转过身，捏着他的下巴和他接吻。唇舌交互着纠缠，津液流转，来不及咽下的口水顺着嘴角淌下来，分开时牵扯出暧昧的银丝。  
孟鹤堂禁不住地开始喘息，身下的穴口湿哒哒地淌着水。他知道自己动情了，也不想再纠结些什么，只想让周九良顾忌些，至少动作轻点儿。  
然而——  
周九良弯下腰，双臂穿过他的后膝把他抱了起来，让他坐在琉璃台上。孟鹤堂吓了一跳，不由自主地搂住他的脖子，周九良又动作利落地脱了Omega的睡裤，手指在他光滑的大腿上反复流连。  
“啊……”  
周九良不住地亲吻着Omega的脖子，在上面留下一个个印子。大手揉捏着孟鹤堂的臀肉，感受着身体的美好。  
凉。身子底下坐着的台子还是很凉的。  
好在周九良没有让他坐多久，他像个幼崽一样啃噬着孟鹤堂的胸口，叼起胸前挺立的乳头吸吮着，仿佛真的能吸出些什么一般。孟鹤堂双手抓着他的肩，微微皱着眉忍受着细微的疼痛。  
孟鹤堂忍不住哼了几声，嗓眼里挤出的破碎的呻吟。周九良托着他的屁股让他攀在自己身上，稳稳地抱着他进屋。孟鹤堂被他压在床上接吻，一条胳膊还记得护着肚子，隔开了Alpha和自己的距离。  
“孟哥……”周九良小声唤他，张开眼睛望进孟鹤堂的眼里，抱着他转了个身，让他跪在床上，双臂撑着床，肚子悬空隔开床。孟鹤堂一时之间有些慌乱，似乎接受不了这样的安排，在周九良伸出手指探进湿哒哒的后穴时忍不住叫了一声，身体颤抖着，微微挣扎起来。  
“这样压不到肚子。”周九良添加着手指做着扩张，酒意上头冲昏了理智，仅存的本能让他记得身下的Omega怀着孕，还有就是不论何时都要注意些做好扩张，别弄疼了他。  
“孟哥……”周九良附在孟鹤堂身上，扶着挺立的性器插进Omega足够湿润的后穴里。太久不结合的漫长孕期使孟鹤堂的身体更加的敏感，几乎是颤栗着撑住了身体，唇齿间溢出几声呜咽。  
周九良胳膊绕到他的身前揉捏着他胸前的鼓包——从Omega的身体出现这个变化时他就想这么做了，但孟鹤堂总会羞臊着阻止。只有趁着今天的机会才能如愿以偿。身下的穴口紧致极了，夹得周九良一阵舒爽，忍不住抽插起来。  
太久不结合的后果就是这次的Alpha兴奋极了，大开大合的抽插几乎让孟鹤堂没了理智，快感顺着尾椎不住地向上攀爬。囊袋随着动作打在Omega臀间，发出啪啪啪的清脆响声。被进入的那一处敏感得要命，每一次的摩擦都让孟鹤堂想要尖叫出声。  
“啊……啊……”  
周九良抱着他起身，让他跪在床上靠着自己。孟鹤堂抓着他的手枕在他肩上不住地摇着头，过于激烈的动作让他肚子里的孩子有了反应，似乎是感受到了什么威胁，在妈妈肚子里翻来覆去地表示抗议。  
周九良捏着他的胸口吻着孟鹤堂的侧脸，身下的动作一下比一下重。他们做爱向来是温柔的，Alpha总是会顾忌着孟鹤堂的感受，在性爱中舍不得他有一丁点不舒服，像今天这么激烈的性事在怀孕前都未曾有过，更别提进入孕期之后。  
身体的快感和对孩子的担忧反复地做着斗争，孟鹤堂想推开周九良结束这场性爱，却被Alpha抓住了动弹不得。周九良似乎是忍了很久，如今要一股脑地发泄在他身上一般，怎么着都不让他离开。性器摩擦过生殖腔口，孟鹤堂忍不住抓紧了周九良的胳膊，“啊！”不能进去！  
怀着孕的Omega生殖腔口几近闭合，周九良也没非要操进去射在里面。只是反复的摩擦给了孟鹤堂更大的快感，周九良吻着他后颈的腺体，性器不住地往孟鹤堂体内的敏感点上撞。  
Alpha把他的敏感点摸得透透的，现在的周九良可不是那个只会搓腺体让他浑身瘫软的周九良。  
“孟哥……”一条胳膊向下滑落，捉住了Omega挺立在身前的性器，开始照顾着他小幅度地撸动着。  
孟鹤堂摇着头，手上失了力，想要推开他却失败了。周九良手上带着薄茧，给自己做这活儿的时候实在是刺激。前后夹击让他舒爽不已，在冲击中到达了顶峰。  
孟鹤堂颤抖着射出来，后穴也不由自主地夹紧了些。周九良小声唤了他几声，捉住他脱力的手反复亲吻，把Omega射出来的东西坏心眼地抹到孟鹤堂嘴边。  
“啊！”孟鹤堂红着脸推他，周九良笑着吻掉了，含着一点白浊掰过Omega的脸和他接吻。  
孟鹤堂皱着眉承受着，身后的抽插还在继续。嘴里的腥膻味儿扩散开了，有点儿难受。周九良却摸摸他汗湿的脑门，调笑着加快了抽插的频率：“自己的都嫌弃啊……”  
“啊……啊啊……”  
孟鹤堂不住地摇着头，身后的撞击愈演愈烈，周九良喘息着抽插，大手从上到下抚摸过Omega的身体，像是中了蛊，怎么也摸不够一般。  
“啊……”  
射精时孟鹤堂瘫软在他怀里，后穴内部一阵阵收缩，被微烫的精液灌得满满登登。周九良不停地亲吻着他的额角，撑住了他不让他掉下去。  
他们一块儿倒在床上，平复着激烈性事后的呼吸。  
肚子里的孩子翻天覆地地闹腾，折腾得孟鹤堂难受极了。周九良搂着他喘息着，迷迷糊糊间依然凑过来讨吻。  
孟鹤堂侧开脸皱皱眉，费劲地翻了个身。后穴里的精液淌了出来，湿哒哒地流到床单上。  
周九良似乎是困了，做完爱后倒也满足了，摸着Omega的背习惯性地安抚了几下，终于睡了过去。  
……根本就没醉。孟鹤堂有些怨怼地想着。  
要真醉到一定程度了，硬都硬不起来。所谓的酒后乱性不过是耍流氓的借口罢了。  
孟鹤堂叹了口气，疲惫地张开眼。汗湿的刘海挡在眼前，孟鹤堂伸手拨开了，另一只手依旧附在肚子上安抚着动来动去的孩子。  
…可别出什么事儿啊。孟鹤堂想，看着周九良的脸忍不住开脱。  
你爸爸不是故意的，你千万别生气啊。  
孟鹤堂在心里哄着还没出生的孩子。  
番外三

孟鹤堂最近沉迷于织毛衣。  
周老师对他培养点儿小爱好什么的没什么意见，安安上幼儿园之后一整天的时间，他也不能什么都不干。有时候跟着周九良去学校蹭两节课，有时候栾云平和高峰那边有下午场的演出，栾云平也会给孟鹤堂留张票让他去看。  
孟鹤堂总能被台上的邻居逗笑，看完了演出再回去接安安。五岁的安安比一般的小孩子都懂事，知道怕他累着，从来都不让他抱。一路上叽叽喳喳地跟他讲着话，小手牵着妈妈，美其名曰带他回家。  
后来孟鹤堂不知是看见什么了，突然觉得织毛衣挺有意思的，然后买了毛线和织针开始动手学。一段时间过去倒是学得有模有样，每天演出也不看了学校也不去了，就在家坐在沙发上织毛衣，听着电视里面的动静。  
别说，还真织成过。织好的第一件毛衣被他抱着送给了栾云平，为此周九良心里十分不平衡。哼哼唧唧地蹭着他洒醋味儿，你起早贪黑织的第一件毛衣凭什么不是给我的啊？怎么就给了隔壁爷们儿了？！  
栾云平不爱穿毛衣，但收下了看见周九良又羡慕又不平衡的目光觉得很有意思，就经常穿出来逗周九良。  
周九良磨蹭着小哑巴，给他捏着肩膀。  
“……织这玩意儿一织就一整天颈椎受得了么？多歇会儿去学校上上课多好……”周九良从后面搂着孟鹤堂拿掉他手里的织针，“织完了还不给我，不给我你还想给谁织，嗯？又看别人家爷们儿……”  
孟鹤堂笑笑拍拍他的手，给他比划。  
-栾哥那件你穿不合适。  
“不合适也不准给他……”周九良使劲蹭着媳妇，孩子都五岁了的Alpha还要挤出小奶音来，就为了在自家Omega那儿得点儿甜头吃。谁家Alpha这样啊？  
孟鹤堂拿他没办法，却依旧比划了两下。  
-不给他就浪费了，你也穿不了。  
“……浪费就浪费呗，那也比给他好……”  
睡眼惺忪的周安安穿着小拖鞋从外面啪嗒啪嗒走进来，揉揉眼睛爬上床，钻进孟鹤堂怀里。  
孟鹤堂抱着软乎乎的儿子亲亲他的脑顶，搂紧了他热乎乎的小身体。  
“……爸爸，”周安安哑着嗓子说道，“都快夏天了……你还要毛衣……唔……”他打了个哈欠，“热。”  
周九良伸手轻轻在儿子脑袋上弹了个脑瓜崩：“怎么不自己睡？嗯？非要来赖着你妈。”打扰我们了！  
孟鹤堂在安安被弹的地方揉了揉，回头瞪了周九良一眼。周九良趁着安安昏昏欲睡的空荡掐住了孟鹤堂的下巴，嘴唇压上去磨了两下，松开手。  
“啧。”孟鹤堂皱了皱眉，张张嘴，红着脸转过头，搂着安安不再理他。  
“……妈妈喜欢我。”安安迷迷糊糊地说，小脸儿往孟鹤堂怀里一埋，道，“爸爸走开，打扰我和妈妈了！”  
周九良：？？？  
“诶你个臭小子——”  
周九良想把他拽出来上一课，转头就被孟鹤堂拍了一巴掌。  
-快去洗漱，给孩子倒杯牛奶。  
周九良委屈地揉揉脑袋，有了安安之后孟鹤堂就对他凶巴巴的，仿佛之前说着怕安安分走Alpha的爱的不是他一样。  
明明是安安分走了孟鹤堂的爱才对，周九良非常不平衡地想。  
“媳妇……”周九良哼哼唧唧地想讨个吻，孟鹤堂皱了皱眉。  
-中午就要出门，早晨也别饿着安安。  
周九良按住他比比划划的手，强行凑上去亲了他一口，舌尖伸进Omega湿热的口腔里一阵扫荡，另一只手在他的腺体上又按又搓，弄得他浑身发软。  
“……我去了。”周九良意犹未尽地亲了亲他的脸蛋，跳下床出去了。  
孟鹤堂红着脸把安安搂紧，轻轻地放在床上盖上被子。安安睡得很熟，咂咂小嘴翻了个身，胸脯一起一伏。  
真是的……孟鹤堂不自觉地看向外面，周九良晃悠着在厨房煮牛奶。  
孩子还在呢……  
一点儿也没有当爹的样子。孟鹤堂暗自腹诽。

他们今天要出门，约好了和曹鹤阳朱云峰去一家新开的餐厅吃午饭。三口人起得都不算晚，收拾好了自己，周九良开车载着他们去目的地。  
那是家中餐厅，装潢有点古色古香的感觉，精致又漂亮。两家人要了个包厢，围着圆桌子坐好。曹鹤阳和朱云峰带着两个孩子，一个安静一个活泼。活泼的是老二——一个格外喜欢孟鹤堂的小孩儿，和安安也能玩儿到一块儿去。  
两家人在吃饭这方面教育孩子的观点相当一致，不能给喂饭，想吃什么自己夹，够不到的才帮个忙夹过来。别人给自己倒饮料、添上饭了要说谢谢，服务员姐姐来上菜也要说谢谢。  
几个孩子吃不了多少，很快就吃饱了，下了桌到一边去玩儿。  
曹鹤阳家老大叫小五，老二叫六六。起小名的方式很简单，因为曹鹤阳称四爷，周九良也叫他四哥。  
两个孩子都有主意，非要在称呼上能和妈妈称兄道弟才好。  
他们聚在一起玩儿了半天，不知说了些什么，隐隐约约有声音传到一边吃饭一边聊天的大人们耳朵里。  
“……我爸爸是健身教练！敲厉害的！”活泼的六六比了个大力士的姿势，“爸爸可以把妈妈背起来绕圈走！”  
小五跟在旁边点头表示赞同。  
小朋友总是爱比这些，平常他们不让孩子出去攀比，安安也不会在别的小朋友说“我家有大汽车”的时候插嘴，但今天这些也无所谓。孩子眼里的爸爸妈妈都是最好的爸爸妈妈，说这些也只是为了说，“你看，我爸爸超爱我妈妈的”。况且也是两家太熟了，无伤大雅的玩笑就当是活跃气氛了。  
几个大人就没管，留神着那边的动静。  
安安的眉心微微皱了皱，小嘴努起来，似乎是在想有话可以说出去反驳他们。  
“我、我爸爸……”安安张了张嘴，“我爸爸也超厉害的！”  
他看了看小五和六六哥哥，不甘示弱道：“我妈妈不会讲话——”  
孟鹤堂心里一动，周九良已经想转过身让安安回来别说下去，却被Omega按住了手。  
孟鹤堂看着他轻轻摇了摇头，双唇微微抿着，打算听听安安想说什么。  
那边曹鹤阳两人也注意着孩子们的动静，反正也吃得差不多了，便也撂下筷子等着。  
“但是我爸爸可以让他开口哦！”安安骄傲地说。  
“……什么啊？”小五和六六都不知道他是什么意思。  
桌上的大人也不清楚，曹鹤阳挑了挑眉问孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂摇摇头。  
“妈妈总是啊啊叫得很大声，有些时候……”安安说，“和爸爸在一起的时候！”  
“咳咳！”周九良忍不住站起身，把站在包厢角落里的安安抱回来好好坐下。孟鹤堂脸红得简直要滴血，安安瞪着大眼睛探头过来看他：“妈妈你发烧了吗……？”  
曹鹤阳和朱云峰在旁边拼命憋笑，小五和六六回来爬上椅子，抓他的衣边：“妈妈……”  
“没事没事……”曹鹤阳摆摆手，蹭掉了眼角笑出来的眼泪，“没事，妈妈是听周叔叔讲了个笑话。”  
“啊……”两个孩子又一起看向周九良。  
安安正从他身上往孟鹤堂那边爬，孟鹤堂脸色通红地把儿子接过来抱进怀里，想让孩子别乱说又不知道怎么解释。  
他喊得有那么大声？孟鹤堂一边想一边抱着安安软乎乎的身体，由着他把小手往自己脸上放。  
“……妈妈发烧了！”安安说。  
“妈妈没发烧。”曹鹤阳忍不住开口道，“妈妈是害羞了。”  
“害羞了？”安安懵懵懂懂地看向曹叔叔，转过头，“妈妈为什么害羞？”  
孟鹤堂叹了口气，勉强冲他笑笑，摇了摇头。  
周九良给儿子拽拽小衣服，得到了自家媳妇一记眼刀。  
非常冤枉。周老师想道。  
“妈妈，妈妈……”安安挣扎着转过去，坐在妈妈腿上，看着对面好好坐在椅子上的两个小哥哥，继续方才的话题，“是晚上的时候才会哦！”一脸的正儿八经。  
“哦……”小五和六六眨眨眼，露出了“这真是个神奇魔法”的表情。  
“周赟聪！”周九良忍不住开口打断，“……吃饭！”  
周赟聪小朋友被迫接受了记事以来第一次爸爸喂自己吃饭。

周九良哄睡了安安，回到卧室里。刚洗完澡的孟鹤堂香香软软，周九良又要搂着他往床上蹭。  
“啊！”孟鹤堂瞪大了眼睛拍了他一下，指了指门外面示意安安睡了。  
“睡了才能做呀……”周九良把他的针织工具扔到桌子上，抓着他的睡袍带子要解开，“但是媳妇这次你得轻点儿叫了，别又被儿子听见……”  
小兔崽子。周九良怎么着也没想到安安能说出那么一番话来。  
-还不是都怪你！  
孟鹤堂被他压在床上抽空比划，小脸通红。  
“是是是，怪我怪我……”周九良摸着他的唇摩挲半天，眸色微暗，“堵着就叫不出来了。”低下身，身体力行堵住他的嘴。  
Omega的身体随着他的动作浮浮沉沉，身上蒸出一层带着欲念的粉色，眯着眼沉浸在周九良给的神奇魔法里……

深夜，卧室里亮着盏台灯。清理好身体的Omega坐在桌前，手上把玩着些什么。  
Alpha慢慢接近他的身侧，低下身搂住他。带着水汽的前胸贴在他光裸的背上，周九良低头吻了吻他的侧颈，柔声道：“弄什么呢？”  
孟鹤堂的眼里略显疲惫，却丝毫挡不住亮晶晶的活力。他把手上的东西抬起来晃了晃，给周九良看了一眼。  
是个小鳄鱼的针织挂件，上面安着个小拉锁。  
桌子上摆着几个小玩意儿，孟鹤堂把它们一一塞进去，塞完了递给周九良。  
周九良打开看了一眼，孟鹤堂给他比划着。  
-唇膏，你最近嘴太干了。  
-止痛片，头疼的时候吃一点。  
-维生素B，备着点儿好。  
……  
周九良把小鳄鱼的拉锁拉上，拿在手里，重新抱紧了孟鹤堂。  
孟鹤堂转过头，和他接了个湿漉漉的吻。  
“……怎么放了这么多东西呀？”周九良说，低头摸了摸小鳄鱼，“你织的？”  
孟鹤堂点点头，摸摸Alpha的脸。  
-你应该能用到的。  
“哦……”  
-小鳄鱼要吃饱饱。  
孟鹤堂的眼睛亮晶晶，里面都是小星星。  
番外四

Omega怀孕后口味都很奇怪，有人变得非常喜欢吃自己以前不喜欢吃的东西，有人抱着榴莲臭豆腐吃到Alpha瑟瑟发抖开口劝，有人爱吃酸有人爱吃辣。孟鹤堂前期倒是看不出什么偏好来，周九良把各种各样的饭食都做得很全，营养、卖相加上种类，都让孟鹤堂有挑选的余地。  
过了前期严重反应后，周九良带着孟鹤堂去了一次海底捞吃火锅。海底捞以服务著称，孟鹤堂早就听说过，但这还是长大以后第一次来。  
周九良把孟鹤堂捂得严严实实地带出来，进了店塞进桌子里侧。又贴心地给他一点一点摘了帽子围巾，脱下厚重的外套放到一边。他们很快点了一桌子东西，周九良拿着菜单一样一样挑着，孟鹤堂就好奇地四下打量，看着四周的人和物。  
隔壁桌有个四五岁的小朋友，看样子是早早吃完了饭，围着桌子跑闹了一会儿，在饭店里叫嚷着咯咯笑。还没吃完饭的大人无奈地看着他闹，想让他安静下来却不得办法。  
这时从另一侧走过来一位服务生，手里拿了两个花花绿绿的小盒子，蹲下身把盒子塞进小朋友手里。  
小朋友很容易就被吸引住了，拆开了盒子拿出两个小玩具，然后被家长抱着回到座位上，安安静静地玩儿玩具去了。  
孟鹤堂的视线深深地扎在小朋友手里的玩具上，其实那也不是什么值钱的小东西，海底捞备着这东西也就是为了哄个小孩儿，给孩子一点玩具能让他们安静下来，也能给店里带来不错的风评，毕竟服务至上嘛。  
周九良点完了餐把菜单还了回去轻声说了谢谢，一转头看见孟鹤堂目不转睛地盯着什么，视线也随着他探了过去。  
周九良丈二和尚摸不着头脑，轻声叫他：“怎么了？”  
孟鹤堂收回视线摇了摇头，冲他笑笑。  
“在看什么？孩子么？”周九良猜测道。他最近怀孕，谁家的小朋友都会多看两眼，然后和他聊他们的孩子以后的样子。  
“你看得也太早了，咱们孩子还没多大呢，生下来都得一段时间。”周九良说，“觉得可爱？”  
孟鹤堂努了努嘴摇摇头，伸出手慢慢比划了两下。  
-玩具。  
“玩具？”周九良又往旁边看了一眼，“你想要他手里的玩具？”  
孟鹤堂不好意思地点了下头，摸了摸鼻子。  
周九良笑笑，叫来了服务生。  
“那个孩子手里的玩具，”周九良往旁边看了一眼，“能给我太太一份吗？他挺喜欢的。”  
孟鹤堂的眼睛亮晶晶的，渴望地看向服务生。  
服务生有些为难，话也不忍心说重了：“先生，那个小玩具是我们店里给小朋友准备的，大人是没有的，不好意思……”  
“没关系。”周九良叹了口气，打算回家时路过玩具店给孟鹤堂买两个喜欢的带回去。服务生冲他们弯了弯腰，想转身离开。  
“啊啊！”孟鹤堂着急地叫了两声，然后伸手拽了拽服务生的袖子。他一愣，转过脸看向孟鹤堂。  
只见孟鹤堂微微拧着眉心咬着下唇，着急地抓着他的袖子晃了两下，然后努力挺直了背，把刚显怀不久的肚子挺出来，又伸出手指往自己肚子上指了指，表示这里面也装了个小朋友。  
周九良都看愣了，小哑巴气急败坏地想要玩具的幼稚样子可爱至极。  
孟鹤堂指着自己的肚子叫了两声，然后化成手掌轻轻摸了两下，骄傲地扬起小脸，还要拉着他的手过来摸，唯恐怕他不信的样子。  
被拽着的服务生尴尬地张了张嘴，手掌在落到他肚子上之前被周九良挡住了。两人不由得一块儿松了口气，周九良抓着他的手腕紧了紧，冲他笑笑：“不好意思，我太太特别喜欢隔壁桌那个小朋友的玩具，能不能麻烦您给他拿两个过来，我们照价付款也可以。”  
“啊……可以。”服务生咽了下口水，终于找回了自己的声音，“没事的，我去给您拿。您太太怀着孕，这样讲来确实算带着小朋友。”他礼貌地笑了笑，转身拿玩具去了。  
孟鹤堂得意地一笑，满脸都是坏事得逞的骄傲。  
最后孟鹤堂心满意足地抱着一堆玩具回了家，周九良一手给他拽着围巾，另一只手上拎着的是孟鹤堂搜刮来的、抱不下了的玩具们。

再次去海底捞是在周赟聪小朋友三岁时，两个大人带着他去吃火锅。  
安安不是闹腾的小朋友，这大概归于周九良良好的家教。在公共场合他也没有多闹，不会给爸爸妈妈带来什么困扰，有什么需求也只会小声和爸爸说。  
“爸爸想尿尿。”安安小声趴在周九良耳边说，周九良正把一块儿羊肉捞出来放进孟鹤堂的碗里，微微低头听他的话，然后轻轻地嗯了一声。  
“不是爸爸想尿尿，稍微断个句宝贝。”周九良摸摸儿子的头，放下筷子，“我带他去个卫生间，你先吃着。”  
孟鹤堂嘴里含着半个虾，乖乖地点了下头。  
安安跟着周九良上厕所去了，孟鹤堂视线内没了能盯着的对象，一边涮着肉一边四下看着。说来也巧，这次旁边那桌也有个半大的小孩子，服务生正把一个不太大的毛绒玩具塞进他怀里。  
那是个粉红色的呲牙猪，孟鹤堂的视线又被吸引住了，眨巴着眼睛暗自琢磨着什么。

周九良和安安回来得很快，重新坐下时孟鹤堂拍了拍自己旁边，让安安过来坐。  
“坐我这边儿吧，我照顾着他。”周九良看了他一眼，“你吃东西就行。”  
孟鹤堂摇摇头，冲安安招招手。  
妈妈的吸引力还是比爸爸大的，安安回头看了周九良一眼就过来坐下了，然后孟鹤堂笑了笑，跟周九良比划。  
-叫服务生过来。  
周九良不清楚他要干什么，但还是叫了。

“您好先生有什么需求吗？”  
孟鹤堂指了指旁边那桌的玩具，啊啊地比划着。  
-玩具！那个玩具！  
服务生看向周九良，周九良眼角一抽，扯了扯唇边：“……我太太想要那个孩子手里的玩具。”  
服务生回头看了一眼，转过来说道：“不好意思先生，那个玩具是我们店里给小朋友准备……”  
没等他说完，孟鹤堂就迫不及待地把安安抱了起来，不知哪儿来的那么大力气，把三岁的小孩子举过头顶给他看，然后把他放在自己腿上，一边啊啊叫着一边比划着自己的肚子，表示这是自己生出来的。  
正吃着盘子里的肉的安安：？？？  
小男孩眨着眼睛缓缓地动着嘴，无辜地望着站在那儿的服务生叔叔。

“……”说起来你可能不信，我想起三年前我们店里的一起“玩具扫荡事件”。

“好的先生。”服务生礼貌地牵起嘴角，“这就去给您拿。”

服务生拿来了四五个玩具递给安安，安安抬头看了一眼，然后伸手指向孟鹤堂。

孟鹤堂从善如流地接了过来，眼里都闪着和三年前如出一辙的光。

安安：我为这个妈真的操了很大的心。  
周九良：应该的。


	6. 《愿你》1-5

01.  
“您对配偶有什么要求么？”  
孟鹤堂往后靠了靠，垂着眸不知在想些什么。窗外的阳光照射进来，暖洋洋的，明明没醒来多久就又困了。他打了个哈欠，视线投向做着登记的工作人员手里的笔，半天，道：“……想要那种，已经工作了的吧。”  
“好的，还有吗？”  
“嗯……”孟鹤堂迟疑了一下，想到了母亲在他出门之前嘱咐的要求别太多的话，话音一顿，道，“工作性质想要那种，经常出差不在家，一走走十天半个月的那种吧。”他看向工作人员，声音是骨子里带的温和，不管在说什么都显得和和气气的：“就是，交集少一点。”  
工作人员看了他一眼，似乎是不解怎么会有Omega提出这种要求，要求和Alpha的交集少一点。不过她还是很敬业地点了点头：“好的。还有吗？”  
孟鹤堂想了想，慢慢摇摇头：“没有了，就这样。”  
“好的。有合适的Alpha我们会联系您。”  
“谢谢。”孟鹤堂扯出个笑。

“没什么要求。”周九良说，他看着工作人员手里的笔，忍不住皱了皱眉。  
他现在对婚姻没什么想法，母胎solo这么多年也不觉得有什么不对劲。但部队不是这样的，部队觉得结了婚的Alpha会更安稳些——也不知道是从哪儿得来的结论。周九良拖了一年两年，终于在第五年时被压着走上了登记个人信息的不归路。  
“……您的意思是，只要是个Omega，就可以么？”工作人员略显为难。  
“……不是。”听起来怎么就那么随便呢。  
周九良皱起眉，一时半会儿还真想不出什么“我心目中的Omega”，印象里也没有写过名曰“我未来的媳妇儿”这种幻想型作文。突然问他要求，他也不知道怎么办才好。  
“您可以想想自己的性格习惯，比如说，找一个会做饭的？温柔的？”工作人员忍不住提示他。  
“……”周九良迟疑了半天，“我会做饭。”  
工作人员想说我就是举个例子。  
——再说我也没那么多时间回家吃饭啊。周九良心里略苦，所以娶个媳妇守活寡是干什么呢？  
“或者，您对信息素的味道有什么要求吗？有没有特别不喜欢的味道？”工作人员换了个角度提示道。  
“……嗯，有。”周九良终于点了头，抬头撞上工作人员期待的目光，张了张嘴。  
“我想要个葡萄味信息素的Omega。”  
“……”草泥马。  
工作人员勉强挑起个微笑，“……好、好的，会尽量给您留意着。”

孟鹤堂寻思着找Alpha也不是一天两天的事儿，登记完了也就回学校了，该上课上课。没想到没过两天就收到个短信，说是民政局的，已经找到了符合要求的Alpha，下午两点之前过来领结婚证，后面还附上了对方的手机号。  
真是赶上买菜了。孟鹤堂叹了口气。  
说起来他才大三，满打满算20岁。刚刚过了生日，就被父母压着去登记了个人信息。美其名曰早点结婚就不用再用抑制剂了，抑制剂对身体不好，总归不如Alpha。  
而且Omega就应该早早结婚相夫教子的，现在的大学虽然是ABO兼容，但总归是有些偏见的。  
孟鹤堂不是很高兴，握着手机看了半天，心下烦躁不已。  
前二十年单得舒服，没谈过恋爱也没想过自己结婚后的样子，更没想过要这么早就结婚。突如其来的马上就要是已婚人士了，孟鹤堂实在是接受不了。  
可接受不了也得去，孟鹤堂翻出导员的微信。  
-导员，下午请个假。  
孟鹤堂想了半天，皱了皱眉，删了几个字。  
-请两天假，有点儿私事要处理。  
导员那边回得也快。  
-嘛去？  
孟鹤堂叹了口气，慢慢地打上两个字。  
-结婚。

周九良把车停在民政局不远处，一遍遍地摩挲着手机屏幕。视线投向窗外，似乎在等着谁。  
他就提了一个要求，就要求信息素是葡萄味的。  
回部队后跟秦霄贤一说，秦霄贤差点儿没笑死过去，并立下了他这辈子都找不到Omega的flag。  
但现在——  
周九良笑笑——秦霄贤已经迎风跑十公里去了。  
那边儿分配Omega的信息一到，上边儿就给他批了半个月的婚假。他还没离开军区，假条就到手上了，顺带着是各路带过他的领导、被他带过的兵、一起长起来的战友送来的新婚祝福。  
——恭喜老周，终于嫁出去了。  
周九良心里莫名其妙想到了秦霄贤迎风流泪狂奔的扭曲脸，忍不住笑出声。  
警卫员在前面奇怪地看了他一眼，视线往窗外一瞥——“诶！”  
周九良收起笑容抬起眼皮，“怎么了？”  
“……周营，你看那个。”警卫员说，“好像在门口晃悠半天了。”  
周九良的视线顺着警卫员孙九芳的话投出去，果然看见一个身材纤瘦的人低着头站在民政局门口，脚下踩着一双白鞋，身上套着简单的短袖和牛仔裤，此刻正踢着地上的石子，手里握着手机。  
“夫夫夫……”孙九芳那声带着迟疑的“夫人”还没喊出声，周九良就咔哒一声开了车门。  
“营长！”孙九芳跟着要下车，周九良伸手拍了下车窗，指了指他让他别动。  
孙九芳闭上嘴，看着他迈着军队里练出来的步伐走过去。  
那不像是去结婚的，更像是去参加阅兵式的。

周九良没注意自己走成什么样，心下不由得有些紧张。那人脑袋耷拉着，看起来不那么开心的样子，一头小卷毛软乎乎的，看着年纪不大，特别年轻。  
“你好。”周九良攥了攥拳，忍住了没给他敬个礼。他穿便装出来的，军装显得太严肃，总怕把人吓跑。——听说Omega都挺胆儿小的。  
年轻人抬起头，看了他一眼，一愣。  
“……孟鹤堂？”周九良试探着叫出声。  
“啊。”孟鹤堂点了点头，上下打量了他一圈，轻轻张开嘴，“……周……九良？”  
周九良点点头。  
声音真好听，特别温润。  
人也是温温柔柔的，一点儿戾气也没有，也看不出Omega身上普遍会有的娇气。  
周九良有点儿脸红，似乎明白了些组织上的考量。  
他现在心里还剩下一个问题，目光不由自主地飘向孟鹤堂白净的脖颈上。  
……他的信息素，真的是葡萄味儿的么？

孟鹤堂迷迷糊糊地上了车，手上捏着刚领回来的小红本。  
结婚了？  
他摸出手机，拍了张照片发给母亲。  
-证领完了。  
那边没有回复。  
周九良坐在自己身侧，孟鹤堂没敢看他，只把视线投向窗外。  
Alpha看起来挺严肃的，孟鹤堂没什么话说，也不想没话找话。前边儿还有司机，气氛更尴尬了。  
结婚了，现在已经是个已婚Omega了。孟鹤堂想，他摸着小红本，心里不知道是什么感觉，明确的感受只有些迷茫，剩下的都来不及想。  
现在要去哪儿？孟鹤堂突然意识到这个问题。  
——等会儿，结婚了？！那……？！  
孟鹤堂猛然回过头，周九良的视线还落在他后颈隐隐约约露出来的腺体上，没来得及收回来，正好让孟鹤堂抓了个正着。  
“……我、我们？”孟鹤堂咬了咬嘴唇，大眼睛里有点儿茫然。  
“啊？”周九良没明白他要表达什么意思。  
车里飘着Omega的信息素味儿，确实是葡萄味儿的，很好闻。  
周九良不是为了为难工作人员才说想找个葡萄味儿信息素Omega的，他是真的喜欢闻。如果葡萄不长籽儿的话，他也会愿意吃的。  
他很想尝尝孟鹤堂的味道——腺体咬下去会不会溢出葡萄汁？  
Omega微微张着嘴，露出的表情又无辜又可怜。  
啊。周九良往前凑了凑，慢慢附到孟鹤堂颈间，轻轻吸了口气。  
葡萄……香。  
孟鹤堂贴在车门上心跳如鼓，一动都不敢动，也不敢推开。  
他没有理由推开，况且——孟鹤堂往他胳膊的肌肉上瞄了一眼——他也打不过周九良。  
“结了婚的Omega就是要对自己的Alpha百依百顺才好呀。日子是要过的嘛，Omega就多让一点，日子才会好过的一点。”母亲的话絮絮叨叨地回荡在耳边。  
虽然孟鹤堂至今都没想明白原因，但他必须承认，这些话对他产生了很大的影响。  
“……甜的。”周九良在他耳边呢喃道。  
孟鹤堂咬着牙，目光落在周九良的侧脸上。  
开着车的孙九芳想抓着领导的脖子喊：别这么急你吓到人了啊啊啊啊！！！我眼瞎了我为什么要被调出来给你当司机！！！  
但他也只是一言不发地开着车，Beta闻不到Omega的信息素味儿，他也不知道孟鹤堂的吸引力到底在哪儿，怎么就能让母胎solo二十六年的领导想瞬间发情了。  
孙九芳把车稳稳地开进院子里，停到二层小楼楼下。

这时候的周九良已经从孟鹤堂颈间离开了，人模狗样地整理了衣服，长出了口气拉开车门，然后再孟鹤堂没反应过来的时候绕到另一边，给Omega开了车门。  
“……谢谢。”孟鹤堂缩了缩脖子，往楼上看了看。  
周九良引着他进了屋，从鞋柜里翻出双新拖鞋给他。  
“……这儿我一直都自己住，暂时还没准备什么。”周九良慢慢说道，“我这次批了半个月的假，缺什么可以买。”  
他似乎是有点儿紧张，只是面儿上看不出来。孟鹤堂只觉得他很严肃，似乎是对结婚这事儿也挺不愿意似的。——那在车上跟个狗似的闻什么呢？  
“浴室在楼上，主卧旁边有。”周九良推着他上楼，盯着孟鹤堂的后颈忍不住吞咽着。禁欲了二十六年的人终于有了想开荤的对象，周九良满脑子都是尝尝葡萄甜不甜的跃跃欲试。  
孟鹤堂懵逼着被他推上去，进浴室之前瞄到了周九良如饥似渴的眼神。  
……不太好。  
孟鹤堂心里一阵别扭。  
02.【车】  
一室淫靡。  
葡萄味儿的信息素蓦然炸开了，和一股冰凉清冷的气息交杂在一起。Omega细瘦的腰肢被掐紧了，整个人被死死地按在床上，身后那人的手劲儿大得不行，孟鹤堂几乎没有反抗的余地。  
身体被劈开的疼痛盖住了这点微不足道的不适，周九良像是饿极了的猛虎，把刚刚娶进家门的Omega迅速地吃干抹净，似乎连装模作样都等不及。牙齿咬进腺体，Omega溢出一声呻吟，眉心皱紧了，整张小脸埋在枕头里。枕巾上的泪痕还没干，隐隐约约能看出一片洇湿的水迹。  
身后的穴口一开一合，包裹着Alpha坚挺的性器。Alpha的性器在他体内成结射精，昭示着最终标记的形成。  
整个过程中孟鹤堂除了最初的惊慌就是进入后的疼痛，其余的感受都一闪而过，以至于没来得及细细品味就忽略了。草率的扩张和几乎不存在的安抚让孟鹤堂倍感委屈，周九良的大手扣在他的腰间，此刻正细细地摸着他的小腹。孟鹤堂喘息着想总算是结束了，身上难受得不想再动一下。然后就是昏昏欲睡的困倦，孟鹤堂缓慢地眨了几下眼，呼吸逐渐平稳下来。  
Alpha身体很暖，不管过程如何，标记后的Omega都是对自己的Alpha有点依赖性的。这时候的Alpha多半都会搂着妻子温存一会儿，陪着聊聊天，然后再去做个清理。孟鹤堂动了动脖子，腺体处火辣辣的疼：“唔……”忍不住小声嘤咛。  
周九良的性器缓慢地退出他的身体里，穴口不太适应的还张着，慢慢地往回收缩。孟鹤堂把脸往枕头里埋了埋，被子落到脚踝上，他也懒得起身去捡，反正周九良的体温是热的，屋里的温度也刚刚好。  
周九良平复了喘息，又在孟鹤堂颈后的腺体上吻了吻，近乎贪恋地闻着他身上的味道。他对孟鹤堂满意得很——至少现在是这样的。聊天好像没什么好聊的，因为刚认识，确实没什么共同话题，但是很快就好了，没问题的，周九良不担心。  
孟鹤堂始终背对着他，从这场性爱开始时，整个过程中都没有回头来看他的脸，采取的体位也有点局限，没有选择面对面的方式。不过倒也很好地避开了心里那点儿别扭，周九良如是想。  
孟鹤堂的手随意地搭在腰间——做爱时他一直克制地咬着手背不让自己叫出声，但周九良见他这么克制心里不太舒服，就像是跟他较劲一般，他越咬，Alpha就越用力地顶弄他，整根性器拔出来大部分再撞进去，反复顶弄了无数下，直到孟鹤堂忍不住松开嘴叫出声时才慢慢缓下节奏，有些骄傲地笑笑，不过孟鹤堂没看见——就像他也没看见孟鹤堂死皱着眉哭成什么样子。  
孟鹤堂没在意周九良在他身后的小动作，等着他摸够了就消停下来睡一觉。结果周九良摸够了就收回了手，身后窸窸窣窣地响了一阵，床的另一侧猛然一轻。孟鹤堂忍不住张开眼，抓着床单边儿盖住自己斑驳的下身，翻身看向下了地的周九良。  
周九良把扔到地上的浴袍重新披到身上，孟鹤堂身上有点儿凉，他往下看了一眼，想把被子拽上来。  
身后的穴口一张一合，在他动的这几下之中吐出一点点浊液，羞得Omega脸上泛红。周九良看着他的样子愣了愣，先他一步把被子拽到床上，扔到一边。孟鹤堂想伸手去抓被子，却被周九良盯得难受，哪儿都别扭。  
“……再去清理一下吧。”周九良张了张嘴，“然后下楼……”他想说一起吃个饭吧，可不知怎么的就觉得说不出口，于是吐出来的就变成了：“……陪我吃个饭吧。”  
孟鹤堂的心猛然跌落到谷底，眼睁睁地瞅着刚刚标记了自己的Alpha系好带子出了门。楼下好像还有个浴室，应该是下去清洗了。孟鹤堂不知道该不该庆幸，周九良还记着把楼上的浴室让给他。  
行吧，今天真是个好日子。孟鹤堂勉强笑了笑，动了动疼痛不堪的身体。  
单了二十年，被一个认识了才几个小时的人二话不说按床上办了标记了，然后还被扔在床上让他自己清洗，清洗完还要拖着这副身体去楼下陪他吃饭。  
凭什么？孟鹤堂怒极反笑。  
——不过还好，周九良的工作性质应该是那种十天半个月都不在家的。如果交集能这么一直少下去倒也可以忍着。  
孟鹤堂自嘲地想，自己为了不想发展太快而挑选了Alpha的工作性质，到如今这竟然是救了自己一命的选择了。  
他又在床上坐了一会儿，身后的穴口不再开合。孟鹤堂慢吞吞地下了床，进浴室去给自己做清理。Alpha高潮时全都射进了身体里，现在弄出来很麻烦，不弄出来又容易怀孕——他还不想这么快就造个小人把自己拴上。  
二十岁结婚，很快怀孕休学生子，然后再能不能回到学校就不一定了，接下来就是一辈子都和丈夫孩子拴在一起，或者说为Alpha的家庭贡献终身。  
孟鹤堂不愿意。  
他在浴室忙活了很久，红肿的穴口翻开了，毫无章法地戳了半天，才把里面的精液弄出来。然后站起身披上浴袍，走出浴室，慢慢下了楼。这时候他已经完全不困了，可是身上的痛感丝毫没有减少。  
周九良在楼下的厨房里煮了碗面条，卧了两个鸡蛋，简单放了几片菜叶子。他是想好好做顿饭的，但翻了半天发现家里啥都没有，除了几袋挂面和一兜子鸡蛋之外，就只剩下阳台上放的一点菠菜，菠菜已经不新鲜了，一看就放了很久，周九良是勉强找了几片完整的扔进锅里的，好歹看上去有点儿绿，像那么回事儿。  
孟鹤堂慢吞吞地进厨房，拉开椅子坐下来。周九良在他面前摆上一碗面，递给他一双筷子。  
“……什么？”孟鹤堂有点儿懵。  
“吃饭。”周九良说，然后坐了下来，拿起筷子夹起面条塞进嘴里。自己的手艺是什么样他心里还算有数，属于那种能进嘴嚼的，但说得上好吃么？又不一定。  
孟鹤堂拿起筷子低下头开始吃面，他不是很饿，比起吃顿饭他更想上楼睡一觉，缓解一下身上和心里的难受。  
完蛋。周九良偷偷瞄着他的反应，觉得果然不能把自己的厨艺露给Omega看。现在肯定被嫌弃了，他心里没底，一没底就不由自主地撂下脸，常年在部队里呆久了，撂下脸来的样子特别唬人。  
孟鹤堂刚好抬头看见他这个表情——怎么着？自己还得怀着革命热情吃面？！  
太委屈了，孟鹤堂瘪了瘪嘴，泛红的眼圈热热的，眼眶里浮上一层水雾。  
他想回学校，不想在这儿呆着。  
他太难受了，从身上到心里，都是不习惯，然后就是委屈。这才几天，他就像个免费的货物一样，被抽奖给送了。  
孟鹤堂吸了吸鼻子，忍不住伸手蹭了蹭眼角。一睁眼又瞄到手背上咬出来的牙印，心里更委屈了。  
周九良抬起眼看他，一愣。  
……难吃哭了？不至于吧。  
周九良撂下筷子，自己在部队呆久了什么都能吃得下去，但Omega不是这样啊，本来就是娇气的动物，像个玻璃娃娃一样，不能随便碰，太易碎了。  
“……你别吃了。”周九良声音清清冷冷的，轻描淡写地说道。擦擦嘴，他看向孟鹤堂：“上楼歇着吧。”  
生气了？孟鹤堂通红着眼睛看他的表情。  
周身的葡萄味儿重了些，周九良忍不住吸了口气。  
啊。  
孟鹤堂张了张嘴，似乎是突然想到了什么：“……我得回学校。”我想回学校。  
“嗯？”周九良愣了愣，微微皱了皱眉，小声道，“我刚刚批了半个月的婚假……”  
孟鹤堂抿抿嘴，往后缩了缩。  
他不想在这儿呆半个月，半个月都被拉到床上像今天那样被扒干净了贯穿，就像是个用来泄欲的工具。  
孟鹤堂知道他是军人，他觉得周九良一定是在部队憋得太久了，好不容易放假出来了，还顺手结了个婚，当然要把平时做不了的事儿做够了。至于他的感受，那不需要管，不过是个Omega。  
但孟鹤堂还是想试试：“……我就请了两天假，我以为……”  
“啊。”周九良应了一声，略略思索了一番，咬了咬唇，只好让了步，“后天我送你回学校，今天明天住这儿熟悉熟悉。”  
孟鹤堂叹了口气，却明白他不能再得寸进尺了，于是点点头。  
“鞋柜里有备用钥匙，你可以回来住。我半个月回来一次，周末。”周九良跟他嘱咐着，“……你平时可以住在学校，我回来的时候就过来吧。”他看着孟鹤堂通红的眼圈，有点儿不知所措。听说标记后的Omega都对Alpha挺依赖的，是不是觉得半个月见一次面太久了？  
“我婚假这段时间每天都接你回家。”周九良咬了咬唇，“你在哪个学校？”  
“……C大。”孟鹤堂轻声道。  
“好。”周九良应。  
周九良未必喜欢他，但看起来对他的身体挺满意的。满意到想要夜夜笙歌？  
他们又坐了很久，两人都没什么话说。  
孟鹤堂实在坐不住了，他哪儿哪儿都疼，疲惫感涌了上来，困倦几乎让他张不开眼。  
“……我困了。”孟鹤堂打了个哈欠。  
“那早点睡吧。”周九良说，“你先上去吧，我一会儿就去。”  
孟鹤堂站起身的动作迟疑了一下，有些瑟缩地看了看他，忍不住张嘴问道：“……你还，要吗？”  
“还做吗？”孟鹤堂又说了一遍，以为他说得不够直白，Alpha没听懂。  
周九良愣住了。  
03.  
Omega睡得极不安稳。  
孟鹤堂得了不做的答案后仿佛松了口气，点点头就上了楼，早早爬上了床。他的脸冲着墙，卷着被子把自己裹起来，似乎极不愿意面对什么。  
周九良在楼下收拾了碗筷，看了眼时间。才七点，他不想这么早就睡觉。但是孟鹤堂已经躺下了，楼下只剩下一点点残留的葡萄信息素味儿，勾在他心上引得他上楼。他进屋的时候孟鹤堂已经睡着了，另一侧空出了很大的地方给他。周九良沉默了一会儿，慢慢上了床，小心翼翼地钻进被子里。  
Omega背对着他，没有被他的动作惊醒。周九良翻了个身，在黑暗里看着孟鹤堂的后脑勺。半天，不知是出于哪种隐秘的思绪，周九良伸出胳膊，从被子底下伸过去，揽住孟鹤堂的腰，他的动作顿了顿，似乎是不想惊醒熟睡的Omega，于是整个人凑了过来，胸膛贴上他的后背，鼻尖点在Omega的颈侧，忍不住吻了吻那块儿带着自己牙印的腺体。  
这动作之后怀里的孟鹤堂忍不住打了个激灵，然后就翻过身来，大眼睛里染着些惊慌，和周九良的目光对到一块儿，沉默了两秒张了张嘴，“……你……”孟鹤堂有点恼羞成怒，又按捺着不发火，只是低声质问，听起来还有点儿哀求的意味，“你不是说……不做了吗？”  
Omega真是娇气的动物。周九良不禁一愣，孟鹤堂眼里浮起一层水雾，在他心上狠狠地荡了一把。Alpha倒是没什么“孟鹤堂要哭了怎么办啊”的感觉，反倒是更想欺负他了。  
于是他干脆翻身压上来，带着枪茧的大手抚过Omega腰间的皮肤。孟鹤堂忍不住抖了几下，本能地侧过脸。周九良的呼吸铺洒在他的颈间，腺体处有种肿胀的疼痛，身后的穴口也还肿着，要是再来一次……  
孟鹤堂不敢想。他一想到就瑟瑟发抖，简直是怕到不行。  
“你好香啊……”周九良轻轻嗅着他的信息素味儿，突然开口说道。  
“……啊？”孟鹤堂有点儿懵，不自觉地跟着吸了两下鼻子。  
周九良的信息素是自己说不上来的味道，严格算来应该是没有味道的，自然没办法具体形容。散出来的时候清凉冰冷，不是降低了室温，只是给人这种感觉。  
如果让孟鹤堂形容的话，那大概像是……冰块儿？  
周九良没再说话，只是静静地在他颈间嗅了半天，细细地闻着，像是得到食物的小狗。鼻尖顶在孟鹤堂颈间，孟鹤堂僵硬地抬了抬头，让他的动作更方便些，然后得到了一个近乎奖励的亲吻。  
——Omega很乖很依赖人的，怎么摆弄都可以，标记之后很听话的。  
身经百战秦霄贤如是说道，听得周九良心里一阵别扭。  
怎么听怎么奇怪。  
——不过你还是要适当照顾一下人家的感受，结婚了嘛，哄一哄也算是个情趣。  
秦霄贤一边说一边藏起了手上拿的《AO夫妻之道》，如果周九良看到的话一定会问他一个B为什么要看这种书。  
“好香。”周九良又重复了一遍。  
“……哦，哦。”孟鹤堂一只手抓紧了床单，克制着身体不要抖。他不知道周九良下一个动作是什么，会不会顺手就扒了他的衣服再来一次。  
嗨，葡萄好闻，冰镇葡萄汁不是更好么？  
“不做了。”周九良叹了口气，从他身上下去。胳膊依旧圈着他，鼻尖蹭着后颈的腺体。  
孟鹤堂松了口气，没管他别的动作。  
不做就行，谁受得了刚开荤就连着吃啊。  
况且还疼。  
“……明天，行么？”周九良低声问道。  
他伏在Omega耳边，用自己觉得是在商量的语气和孟鹤堂说道。说完了还笨拙地吻了吻孟鹤堂的耳垂，伸出舌尖轻轻舔了舔。  
明明是带着腻歪的耍赖的动作，却被周九良做成了另一种感觉。  
孟鹤堂觉得他就像是一只小狼崽子，大爪子扣着他的腰，磨着牙尖贴在他颈侧的大动脉上，一旦他摇了头，小狼崽子就化身为饿狼，直接把他吃干抹净。  
孟鹤堂忍不住缩了缩，权衡了半天，低低地“嗯”了一声算是答应。  
周九良喜出望外地亲了他两口，把他搂在自己怀里，胡乱地拍了拍：“睡吧。”  
孟鹤堂轻轻叹了口气，闭上眼睛。  
希望一宿能休息过来，明天也忍住了才好。  
母亲在方才给了回复，恭喜他结婚，让他好好过日子，有时间把人带回来吃个饭。  
整个身体被圈在周九良怀里，心里还存着事儿，孟鹤堂怎么着都睡不好。反复翻着身调整着睡姿。周九良本来还搂着他，后来似乎是察觉了他的不适就松开了。  
这一宿的睡眠都极其不安稳，孟鹤堂平均两个小时就醒一次，摸出手机看看时间，每次醒来外面都是黑着的，像是怎么着都熬不到天亮。  
梦做得也乱七八糟，到头来孟鹤堂只记得手机莫名其妙被摔碎了，屏幕黑下去按哪儿都亮不起来，他心里担忧着跟父母说了又会被责骂，一边想着办法解决问题。最后在沙发夹缝里找到了一块儿挺厚的手机电池——咱也不知道那么厚的电池是怎么塞进薄薄的智能机后盖的，孟鹤堂蹲下身，伸出胳膊到夹缝里使劲够着，不管怎么够指尖都碰不到。身后一凉，孟鹤堂停下来感受了一下，好像有人拽他裤腰……  
然后他就醒了。  
迷茫着张开眼，孟鹤堂还没完全清醒，就见周九良坐在他双腿之间。他的腿上光溜溜的，被Alpha握着小腿盘住他的腰。孟鹤堂茫然地被摸了半天，目光和周九良的撞到一块儿，一时间两人都有点儿尴尬。  
周九良的性器蹭着他的下身，孟鹤堂张了张嘴还没说出什么来，周九良身下一沉。  
“啊——”孟鹤堂抬起胳膊遮住脸，张着嘴喘了几口气。  
疼，实在是疼。  
泪水困在眼眶里要落不落，孟鹤堂动了动胳膊咬住了，周九良被他的反应吓了一跳，没敢动作。  
他听说Omega身下的穴口会分泌湿湿滑滑的液体方便进出，内里的甬道更是敏感得要命。  
昨天的Omega一直克制着不愿意叫出声，今天的尖叫周九良也理所应当地理解成了是他没控制好——不然怎么能这么快地又伸出胳膊咬住了呢？  
“……天亮了。”周九良按着他的腰开始抽插，告诉他昨天已经过去了，是他答应了今天可以做的。  
周九良习惯性地早起，在家呆着也没改掉这个生物钟。他盯了孟鹤堂半天，他睡熟时微微皱着眉，看上去不是很舒服的样子。  
周九良不是不想等到孟鹤堂醒了再做，只是孟鹤堂一时半会儿不会醒，晨勃的反应又很难受。  
况且——后面这个原因实在是周九良强词夺理——孟鹤堂答应了今天可以做的。  
怎么着也不算趁人之危。周九良一边想一边扒掉了Omega的裤子。  
而且……Omega不也很喜欢的么？Omega也会很愿意的吧。  
只是做个爱而已，没什么的。每对夫妻都要做的。  
孟鹤堂的腿又直又细，周九良一边动作着一边抚摸着。在上面反复流连着，然后去揉捏Omega的饱满的臀。  
快感一波接着一波，冲刷着周九良的理智。粗喘从唇边溢出，周九良沉浸于新婚的新鲜和愉悦之中，低头看见孟鹤堂咬着胳膊抓着床单的样子忍不住皱了皱眉。  
“……别咬。”周九良说。  
舒服就叫出声呗，有什么不好意思的，他又不会介意。  
孟鹤堂摇着头，唇齿间溢出了几声呻吟。周九良不清楚欢愉的淫叫和疼痛的低吟有什么区别，只觉得是Omega也舒服得很，和他一样沉浸其中。  
周九良心里顿时涌起一种自豪的满足感，恨不得扬起尾巴宣告世界，然后逼着Omega大声叫出来。  
紧接着他就更加狠命地撞了起来，力道大得就像要把那两个囊袋一并撞进去一般。淫靡的水声和啪啪声相得益彰，孟鹤堂忍了许久终于忍不住放下胳膊，另一只手松开了被抓皱了的床单，两只手臂撑起一点身子往后退着，一边流着泪摇着头。  
周九良哪能让他躲开了，大手一伸扣住他的腰，径直把他拽了回来。身下使劲地撞了数下，看着孟鹤堂脸上的泪痕心下难受，却听信了秦霄贤的谗言。  
——爽哭了很正常，Omega很敏感嘛。  
不在发情期内接近闭合的生殖腔硬是被顶开了一个小口，性器顶进去在嫩肉里抽插了一会儿，孟鹤堂只觉疼痛不堪，哪怕生殖腔内的嫩肉就是为了性爱的快感而生，都没能盖过之前的痛感。  
成结射精时周九良忍不住低下身抱住他，笨拙地亲了亲他脸上的泪痕。孟鹤堂脱力地搂住他的脖子，眼神迷离地受着几下亲吻。生殖腔被精液灌满了，孟鹤堂迷迷糊糊地想着，他不想自己做清理了，翻开了弄出来太麻烦了，还是吃药吧。  
周九良心满意足地抱紧了自己的Omega，闻着空气里浓郁极了的葡萄香，不由自主地笑了笑。  
那笑容正好落在孟鹤堂茫然的大眼睛里，孟鹤堂张了张嘴，周九良听见他颤着声说道：“疼……”  
周九良浑身僵硬，性器缓缓地退出孟鹤堂的身体。  
一股白浊顺着他的动作流淌出去，孟鹤堂忍不住唤道：“好疼啊……”声音里带着哭腔。  
周九良承认自己笨拙，承认自己毫无经验让孟鹤堂受了不少苦。Omega趴在他肩头小声地呜呜哭着，就连哭声都很克制。Alpha皱紧了眉，抿抿嘴，心里自责极了。  
“别哭了……”周九良拍拍他的背把他抱起来，让他坐在自己身上。Omega虚虚地搂着他的肩，在他肩膀上哭得直抽气。周九良捏捏他的腺体，心里又慌又急，可竟然想不出有什么话能安慰他。  
最后也只能抱着Omega让他哭着，一下一下地拍着他的背。  
“我……我……”孟鹤堂抽着气，断断续续地说道，“我想……我想回学……学校……”  
周九良心下一沉，还是点点头：“好。”  
“我……我想回去……”  
“好。”周九良说。  
“起来吃个饭吧，吃完饭我送你回学校。”周九良亲了亲他的侧脸，含着他的泪珠，尝出了一点苦味儿。

04\.   
孙九芳又被叫了出来。  
正经活儿不做了——虽然这两天也确实没啥活，他依着周九良的意思，把车停在C大门口，一停就是一天。  
进进出出的大学生偶尔有往这儿瞅两眼的，周九良雷打不动，依旧我行我素地往里看着。  
前几天一大早他就被调了出来，把车开到周九良的二层小楼楼下，看着周九良扶着一瘸一拐的夫人上车，夫人眼圈通红，抱着自己的书包，一言不发地被扶上了后座。然后周九良拉开前排的车门，坐到副驾驶上。  
孙九芳心里奇怪，可也不敢问。他们周营和夫人的关系似乎处理得不太好。周九良抿着嘴一脸严肃，年纪轻轻的看上去也挺唬人。  
周九良和他爹是真的像，长相像脾气也像。就连不苟言笑的样子也是一样吓人。孙九芳瞄了他一眼，转了一圈方向盘。  
他把车上沉默了一道的两个人送到C大门口，周九良下了车给孟鹤堂开车门，两人在外面说了会儿话。  
孙九芳只隐隐约约听见了几句，没听全。  
“……你回去吧，我自己进去就行。”孟鹤堂低着头抿抿嘴说道。他不住地看着周边，希望没有人认出自己。  
“你……”周九良的视线顺着他单薄的T恤衫圆领里探进去，瞄到锁骨上的几个红印子，忍不住伸手给他把领子往上提了提。孟鹤堂似乎吓了一跳，抓着领子后退了一步，看了看四周，又抬起头瑟缩地望向周九良：“我自己来。”他摇摇头，观察着周九良的脸色说道，“……不会有人看见的。”  
周九良略显尴尬地收回手，垂在腿边握了握拳，咬咬牙，点头：“好。”  
“……那我进去了？”孟鹤堂看了看门口。  
“嗯。”周九良望着他，“我晚上来接你。”  
“啊？”孟鹤堂惊恐地张大眼，“你不是说……”  
“我不碰你。”周九良皱了皱眉，“你得上药。”他想起来早晨给孟鹤堂做清理时他哭着缩起来的样子，又想到不堪入目的红肿，抿抿嘴，心里自责又难受。“我帮你。”  
“我自己来就行。”孟鹤堂紧接着说道，他观察着Alpha的表情，不想给自己惹麻烦，“我能弄好的，我住宿舍就可以。”  
周九良看着他的眼睛，叹了口气，终究是同意了。  
“……行。”他说，“那你有事记得叫我。”  
孟鹤堂见他答应，松了口气，眉心也舒展了些。拎着包慢吞吞地进了校门。

自那之后每天孙九芳都会被叫出来，轿车从二层小楼开到学校，然后蹲点儿一样蹲一整天。午饭什么的都在车上解决了。孙九芳有种自己在配合公安兄弟工作的感觉，校园里边儿就是什么毒贩逃脱场所，几个便衣躲在车里等着他自投罗网。  
孙九芳一边吃盒饭一边看了后排的周九良一眼，终于忍不住说道：“周营，我觉得，您要是想见夫人的话，可以直接去找他。”  
周九良在后排盯着窗外，手机屏幕亮着，里边是个微信对话框，时间还停留在昨天。  
是很简单的对话，这几天的对话几乎都是一个样子。  
-在？  
-在。  
-吃饭了吗？  
-吃了。  
-上药了么？  
-上了。  
-晚安。  
-晚安。  
没了。  
周九良叹了口气，没说话。  
“……夫人跟您生气了？”孙九芳试着猜测，“您刚结婚，也没什么大不了的。夫人比您小好几岁，您也别太那什么……”  
“你回去呗，别跟我在这儿呆着了。”周九良张嘴说道，抬腿在驾驶座位的后背上踹了一脚，“话这么多呢。”  
“……我不能回去。”  
“为什么？”周九良抬起眼皮。  
孙九芳缩了缩脖子，“周副司令让我过来跟着您的。”他看着周九良遗传亲爹的死亡眼神大着胆子补了一句，“……您不会开车。”  
淦。周九良瞪了他一眼，目光投向车外。  
“……你，舌头别那么长。”半天，周九良说，警告他别把自己的事儿告诉亲爹。  
他不想让亲爹知道自己刚结婚就把媳妇吓跑了，还是因为活儿不好吓跑的。  
太他妈没面子了。  
“……是。”孙九芳闭了嘴。  
他看向窗外，学校门口依旧进进出出过着人。大学生看上去就有活力，年轻的资本确实了不起。其实周九良岁数也不大，但天生老气，再加上在部队里呆久了，身上总带着点儿骇人的气势在。  
“诶诶诶诶——”孙九芳眼睛一亮，伸出手指着车窗外面刚刚拎着个大机器、穿着牛仔裤白衬衫的人，“夫夫夫——”  
“看见了。”周九良又往靠背上踹了一脚，“跟上了，别被发现，不然告你状。”  
“是！”孙九芳挺直了腰板放下饭盒，兢兢业业地当司机。  
他们真的像两个蹲点儿的变态，蹲完点儿开始跟踪，下一步就是拿起腰间的对讲机，喊一声“行动”！  
孟鹤堂慢悠悠地走着，可能还是身后的伤没好完全，周九良盯着他的背影皱上眉，目光几乎要把Omega扒了个光。  
Omega自己拎着个机器走出两条街，一边走一边四处看着似乎在找着什么。孙九芳以饭碗担保他绝对发现不了正在执行跟踪任务的他们，周九良看着孟鹤堂手里的机器，怎么看怎么别扭。  
不应该让他自己拎着的。  
“……夫人拎的是什么？”孙九芳忍不住问道，“看着挺沉。”  
“摄像机。”周九良说，眼见着孟鹤堂熟稔地打开了机器，站在街边开始拦路人。  
“他在干什么？”孙九芳好奇道，“采访？”  
“啊。”周九良点点头，这片街道连着的是个步行街，人流量很大。孟鹤堂选的地方很好，随机拦的路人有配合的也有躲开的，还有的走得急，过去时蹭过Omega的肩膀，把扛着机器的孟鹤堂蹭得一个趔趄，还不得不站稳，似乎是怕摔着昂贵的机器。  
周九良忍不住了，他挪到另一侧打开车门，孙九芳回过头：“周营？”  
“呆着别动！”周九良指了指他，“等我一会儿。”  
“是！”  
孙九芳把车停到路边，停稳了，看着周九良小跑过去。

肩膀好酸，胳膊也是，酸痛酸痛的直发疼，明天肯定抬不起来了。  
身后那处的伤还没完全好，摩擦间隐隐作痛着。  
孟鹤堂咬了咬牙，想着自己选的课题哭着也要弄完，抬起胳膊把机器往上扛了扛，吸了口气又吐出来，打算继续拦下一个。  
身后的脚步声愈发接近，孟鹤堂想往旁边躲一躲，别再撞上。他没转身，就着自己的位置往旁边侧了侧。  
“给我吧。”熟悉的声音从身后响起。  
孟鹤堂愣了愣，转过身。  
是周九良。  
他伸着手，孟鹤堂错愕地看着他，周九良不自在地抿了抿嘴，垂眸接过他肩上扛着的摄像机。  
“……扛着就可以吗？”周九良模仿着他的样子调整着位置。  
孟鹤堂点点头，轻声问：“……你怎么过来了？”  
“我……”周九良略显不自在地往孙九芳那边瞄了一眼，“路过。”  
“……哦。”孟鹤堂没多想，点点头。他活动了一下胳膊，转过身去。  
周九良的目光从小屏幕上挪到孟鹤堂的后颈。  
Omega的味道还是一如既往的好闻，酸酸甜甜的葡萄香味儿勾着他的嗅觉。  
但任务还没结束，他得帮孟鹤堂把今天的活儿干完。  
“……为什么只有你自己？”周九良趁着没人的空档问道。  
孟鹤堂愣了愣，回头看他一眼：“我申请了一个人一组。”  
“……什么？”什么分组？  
“实训。”孟鹤堂给他解释，“这周没课，做实训，抱着机器出来采访。”他说，“别的组都是六个人，我觉得六个人麻烦，就申请了一个人一组。”  
“哦哦。”周九良的关注点落在了“这周没课”上。  
他还没来得及说话，孟鹤堂就几步过去拦下一个人了。  
他这几天看了孟鹤堂的资料，知道他是学新闻的。好听点儿说就是记者的专业，这么听着还挺体面。  
但干得都是耗精力的活儿。

周九良跟着他折腾了两个小时，肩上的摄像机又大又沉，Omega根本不能扛。他有点儿庆幸自己今天在，不然孟鹤堂不知道要怎么办才好。  
孟鹤堂关了机器，慢吞吞地往回挪着。  
“你这周没课？”周九良引着他走向车边，开了车门。孟鹤堂犹豫了一下上了车，周九良站在地上，没有要去前座的意思。他只好给周九良让了个地方出来，让Alpha也坐上来。  
孟鹤堂有点儿紧张，他点点头，轻轻地嗯了一声。  
怀里抱着机器反复摸着，似乎在掩饰心里的情绪。  
“那……回家住？”周九良建议道。  
“……啊。”孟鹤堂张大了嘴看他，目光往前面开着车的孙九芳那儿瞄了一眼，不由自主压低了声音，“我……我还没好……”这么急吗？  
也是。Alpha好不容易放了半个月的假，还是婚假，总不能因为他自己的原因就什么都不干放弃了吧。  
这事儿是什么来着？夫妻的权利还是义务来着？义务吧？  
周九良看着他警戒的样子说不出话，他垂下眸，不自觉地又撂下脸来。  
生气了？孟鹤堂想。  
“……你、你要是……”孟鹤堂打算服软了。  
“回学校吧。”周九良打断他，拍了拍孙九芳的靠背。  
“是！”  
孟鹤堂就闭了嘴，他偏过头，没再去看周九良的表情。  
不看不看，反正他同意让自己回学校了。

这边本来就离学校不远，开车也没多长时间。到校门口时孙九芳停稳了车，孟鹤堂的手搭上车门，有些迫不及待地想进去。周九良眼疾手快地抓住他的手腕，孟鹤堂回过头，一愣。  
“……怎么了？”反悔了？  
周九良抿抿唇，慢慢凑了过来。  
孟鹤堂心跳如鼓，不自觉地缩起来，后背靠上了车门。  
孙九芳往后视镜里瞄了一眼，赶快收回了视线，蔫不做声地望向车外。  
周九良把脸埋在Omega颈间，狠狠吸了口气。  
他察觉到孟鹤堂的颤抖与慌乱。  
松开手，周九良给他开了车门，退回来。  
“去吧。”周九良说。  
孟鹤堂很快回过神，点点头，抱着机器跳下车，冲周九良摆摆手。  
“拜拜。”  
“拜拜。”周九良跟他道别。  
关上车门，目送着Omega逃一般地进了校园，纤瘦的身影飞快地顺着小路消失不见。  
周九良叹了口气，靠在车座椅背上，心里无助又失落。  
孙九芳也不敢问，等到生涩的Alpha缓过劲儿来。  
“送我回去吧。”周九良搓了搓脸，有点儿落寞。  
这好像是从小到大受过的最大的挫了。  
“……明天早上开车来接我。”周九良补充了一句。

行吧。  
孙九芳转了两圈方向盘，把车开上主街道。  
你是打不死的周营长。  
05\. 【车】  
今天的周营长也是个跟踪狂。——孙九芳。  
眼看着半个月婚假就到了最后一天，周九良除了结婚第一天心满意足地抱着媳妇回家之外，剩下的十多天都是在C大门口过的。  
孟鹤堂不愿意出门。  
周九良在校门口蹲了十来天，就看见他出来过一回，还是因为要做实训作业，那是前两天的时候。  
按理说周九良是沉得住气的，当兵这些年各种训练都做过，早就把心性磨得沉稳下来。但面对这事儿周九良感觉急躁又不安，他很久都没有这种感觉了。孙九芳在后视镜里看着他微微抿唇，拧着眉心望着外面，心下了然。  
“周营。”实际上他不应该话这么多的，但在周副司令身边呆久了，和周九良也算是熟悉，知道他不过是看起来凶，心还是软的，其实也很好说话。“您要是实在想见夫人，就直接让他出来呗。”  
周九良看他一眼，不说话。他依旧瞧着外边儿，心里隐隐地期待着些什么。  
微信界面停留在孟鹤堂昨天发的朋友圈上。  
-真麻烦啊，还要再补录一波~  
结尾的波浪线看上去心情不错。  
周九良猜他今天肯定会出来，所以在外边等着。他按照菜谱做了几天的菜，觉得自己终于有点儿进步了，应该不会再把人难吃哭了，再加上今天是放假的最后一天，他想把人带回家去一块儿吃顿饭——借着这个由子也算是有点儿底气。

孟鹤堂一直到中午才出来，周九良眼神不由得一亮。  
他手里没有拎着那台机器，只带着个手机。但身后跟着个年轻人，戴个眼镜，手里拎着摄像机。  
周九良眸色微冷，脸色也不太好看起来。  
“跟上了。”周九良说。  
“是。”  
孙九芳缩了缩脖子，不敢再抖机灵。  
他们慢悠悠地跟在孟鹤堂和另一个人身后，孙九芳感觉背后直冒寒气。周九良怎么看怎么不顺眼，心里翻了个个似的难受。孟鹤堂和年轻人有说有笑地过了两条街，到了前两天那个地方。那个年轻人开了机器，孟鹤堂把脸凑过去跟他一块儿看着什么，看上去亲密又暧昧。  
那是个Alpha。周九良看得出来。  
引以为傲的沉稳在“孟鹤堂和别的Alpha有说有笑”面前功亏一篑，周九良紧紧抿着唇，伸手给车门开了锁，利索地下了车，回身把车门摔得震天响。  
他径直朝着孟鹤堂那边走过去，孟鹤堂依旧和旁边的人说笑着，还没察觉到他。  
直到周九良不由分说地拽住了Omega的手腕。孟鹤堂抬起头，看见他严肃的神情，一愣。  
“你……”  
周九良瞥了旁边有些疑惑的、抱着机器的Alpha一眼，抿了抿嘴，拽着孟鹤堂就往回走。  
“你干嘛……”孟鹤堂皱着眉跟他唱反调，清冷的信息素味儿冲得他腿软，他稳了稳心神，用力撑着自己别被周九良抓着走，“我还没做完作业呢……”  
周九良停下来，落在他手腕上的手掌力道不减。那个Alpha把机器撂下了，紧走两步过来，关切道：“怎么着小孟儿？哪位啊？”  
孟鹤堂脸上露出点儿尴尬来，他偷偷瞄了眼周九良的表情，不想说自己结婚了也不想骗人，只希望周九良不要把事儿闹大才好。  
“没什么栾哥。”孟鹤堂摇摇头，手腕扭了扭又被更大力地捏住，“你先回去吧，抱歉栾哥，我有点儿事儿。”  
周九良不想说话，瞪人时也没什么好脸色。这个时候周营长还记得自己的职业，不能随便打人。  
栾云平被瞪了好几眼，心里奇怪，想追上来多问几句——他实在是担心孟鹤堂。但孟鹤堂给了他一个让他安心的眼神，接着又赔了好几声不是。  
周九良的耐心被消磨殆尽，把孟鹤堂往自己身边一拽，转身就走。孟鹤堂被拽了个趔趄，又勉强冲栾云平笑笑，示意他别担心。  
栾云平看着两个人越走越远，孟鹤堂跟在周九良身后有些费力，步伐也乱了些。

孟鹤堂被他抓的腕子发疼，可周九良的背影冷硬决绝，信息素更是冲得他说不出话。  
“……疼。”到了车前，孟鹤堂终于忍不住小声嘤咛。  
周九良转过身，松开手。孟鹤堂扯回手腕，低头揉着被他抓的地方。腕子上的皮肉有些发红，孟鹤堂委屈地咬着唇，不知道是哪儿得罪他了。  
周九良眼里闪过一丝不易察觉的愧疚，他抿抿嘴，什么都没说。拉开车门，示意孟鹤堂上车。  
孟鹤堂缩了缩脖子，有点害怕。周九良皱眉，孟鹤堂心里一紧，不想被强行拽上去，只好自己慢吞吞地爬了上去。  
周九良紧跟着上来，坐到孟鹤堂身边。孙九芳在前面直着腰版，话都不敢说一句。  
这气场太强了。孙九芳不知道该不该感慨一句虎父无犬子。  
“……回家。”周九良说。  
孟鹤堂挤在门边，不动声色地想离周九良远一点。周九良的信息素压得他难受极了，他心慌不敢说话，也不想再看Alpha的表情。于是偏过头看向窗外，熟悉的景色一点点向后退去，孟鹤堂只觉得浑身战栗，整个人都陷入了一种恐慌之中。  
身后的伤已经差不多了，现在这个形式来看……

周九良并非感觉不到自己的信息素对孟鹤堂产生了多大的影响，只是他在上车前闻到了孟鹤堂身上沾着别人的信息素味道，那是Alpha的信息素，除了他以外的Alpha的信息素。  
如果两个人不是在一起呆久了的话，Omega是不会沾上Alpha的信息素味儿的。  
周九良气急：你们到底是在一起呆了多久？！  
他受不了孟鹤堂身上有别人的味道——葡萄味混着清新的茶香，周九良咬着牙，试图用自己的味道驱散那股茶香。  
孟鹤堂缩成一团，浑身颤抖。身后的穴口被勾得流出湿热的液体，他被周九良的信息素勾出了情欲。  
标记后的Omega对自己的Alpha的信息素根本没有抵抗能力。  
“……啊。”孟鹤堂低着头，脑门抵着孙九芳的靠背，唇齿间溢出一声低吟。  
眼眶被硬生生逼红了，孟鹤堂忍不住略带怨念地看向周九良。周九良一愣，默不作声地收了信息素的压制。  
……是不是不舒服了？  
周九良抿抿嘴。忍下心里的别扭，不再用信息素逼他。等到孙九芳把车停到门口，孟鹤堂已经缓过来不少，眯着眼抬起头，有点儿懵。周九良下了车去另一侧给他开车门，Omega不想再被抓着手腕拖进去，于是尽量麻利的跳下来。车垫上有一小块儿洇湿，周九良垂眸瞄了一眼，到前面敲敲孙九芳的车窗。  
“怎么了周营？”  
“车留下，你回去。”周九良言简意赅。  
孙九芳：？？？  
“……是。”  
咱也不敢问。孙九芳想把自己缩起来，转头看着周九良点了点头，后者拉着孟鹤堂进了屋。  
孟鹤堂被推进门，周九良跟在他身后，关了门就把他往墙上一推。孟鹤堂心里一惊，翻过身靠上墙面，大眼睛盯着周九良的动作。  
周九良逼近他，把他按在墙上，眸色暗了暗。他凑近孟鹤堂白净修长的脖颈，闻着他身上的味道，轻轻皱眉。  
“啊……”孟鹤堂痛呼出声，周九良在他颈间咬了一口。Omega倒吸一口凉气，眼眶瞬间就红了，委屈得仿佛随时要掉下泪来：“你……”  
“……我明天就回部队了。”你就非要让我看着你跟别人在一块儿吗？  
“哦。”孟鹤堂垂下眼，睫毛上挂着晶莹的水珠。  
今天二话不说就把自己从街上拽回来，就为了不想耽误时间做这事。明天就回部队了，再回来就得半个月之后了，是得抓紧时间才行。  
他说不出话，由着周九良在他肩上锁骨上留下印子，薄薄的白T恤被扯坏了扔到地上，身后的墙泛着凉气。  
周九良见他毫不辩解的样子心里难受极了，啃咬的动作也变得大力起来。大手扣着Omega的腰，周九良两三下扯掉孟鹤堂的裤子，顺着内裤边缘伸进去，在臀缝之间揉捏着。  
湿的。周九良察觉到这个变化，他在车上就是湿的。  
这和刚结婚那天不一样，刚结婚时候做的那两次都是插进去动作了半天才慢慢分泌出一点点液体当做润滑。  
为什么有反应呢？周九良啃咬着孟鹤堂胸前的两点，思绪不自觉地发散开了。越想越难受，啃咬的力度也就越大。  
“疼……”孟鹤堂忍不住伸手推他，周九良这才松了口。他抬起头一路吻上来，轻轻啃噬Omega脆弱的喉结。  
为什么有反应呢？是和别的Alpha在一块儿开心吗？周九良胡乱猜着，心里的醋瓶子摔了个粉碎而不自知，满心都是孟鹤堂喜欢别人了的委屈。  
不管。周九良心里存了些任性，在Omega腰间用力按了一把，让他贴近自己。身下已经抬头的欲望抵住他，孟鹤堂不自觉地发抖，周九良却有种奇异的快感。  
你必须得是我的。周九良任性地想着，托着孟鹤堂的屁股把他抱起来，让他挂在自己身上。带着枪茧的手指顺着Omega湿哒哒的后穴伸进去搅了几下，一边稳稳地托着他上楼。  
“啊……”孟鹤堂趴在他肩上，轻轻咬着周九良的肩膀。两人的信息素交融在一块儿，和谐美妙地染了情欲的味道。  
Omega的甬道湿热紧致，周九良踢开主卧的门，手指恋恋不舍地从后穴里拔出来，把他扔到床上，紧接着迫不及待地伏身上去。  
我的……我的。  
周九良满脑子都是孟鹤堂和别的Alpha站在一块儿有说有笑的样子，他几乎是昏了头。本能地脱了裤子蹬到地上，软绵的被子也卷到一边。硬挺的性器蹭过穴口，引得孟鹤堂身体一阵颤抖，恐惧席卷而来，让他忍不住想逃走，却被周九良按住了动弹不得。  
“啊……”  
进入时Omega仰起头，牙齿咬住下唇，孟鹤堂闭上眼，周九良俯下身来亲他的脖颈，身下的性器挺动着进出。他依旧不得要领地横冲直撞，唯独比前几次好的大概是这次有了足够的润滑，让孟鹤堂的日子好过了些，至少疼痛在能忍的范围内。  
“你……轻……”  
周九良扣住他抓着床单的手，强行翻过来和自己交扣在一块儿。Omega双唇微张，泪水顺着脸颊滑落下来，周九良喉头微动，捏着他的下巴，凑上去和他接了个吻。  
那吻笨拙极了，先是磨蹭着他的唇不做下一步动作。孟鹤堂张大了眼看他，他又觉得没面子，便伸出舌尖探进Omega嘴里，尽情品尝着Omega的味道，试图尝出来孟鹤堂的唾液是不是也带着葡萄香。  
周九良似乎是想专心跟他接个吻，身下的动作也慢了不少，孟鹤堂松了口气，僵直着身体由着他吻着，舌头动也不动地由着周九良舔舐过整个口腔。Alpha尝到了甜头，分开后又依依不舍地亲了他好几下，舔着孟鹤堂水润的唇，尝出了一点点苦涩的咸味儿。  
孟鹤堂在流泪。为什么要哭呢？  
……是因为被迫和那个Alpha分开了，还被带回来被迫面对自己吗？  
周九良目光一暗，身下恢复的冲撞的频率。Omega的甬道紧紧地包裹着他的性器，在摩擦间分泌着湿湿黏黏的液体更加方便他的进出。他做这事还是不得要领，只凭着本能横冲直撞，现在更是被气得连孟鹤堂的反应都顾不得看，一心想用各种方法证明孟鹤堂的所有权。  
“轻……轻点……”Omega的声音带着哭腔，像是被踩了脚的小猫一样委屈。  
孟鹤堂被迫感受着那根坚挺的性器在他体内肆意抽插着，这次的性爱没有承受不住的疼痛，或者说，刚开始的疼痛过去后就只剩下摩擦之间带来的酸麻。剧痛褪去后，那性器几次摩擦过甬道内部的敏感点，却总是撞向别处。Omega只觉愈发空虚，想要更多，却不知如何表达。  
周九良依旧是刚开荤的混小子，只顾得上自己舒服，不知道在这事儿中也要照顾Omega的感受，两方都舒服了才是最好。他满意得很，因为孟鹤堂这次没有喊疼。  
Omega的腿又细又直，周九良把它们架起来扛在肩上。孟鹤堂眯着眼睛伸手胡乱地抓他，被他捉住了手，恶意地引到身下让他摸他们连接的地方。  
“啊……”孟鹤堂错愕地张着眼，羞恼地要收回手，却被周九良按住了。微凉的指尖点在Alpha硕大的、正在进出的性器上，上面的粘液是自己甬道里分泌出来的。穴口被撑到最大，周九良抓着他的手让他摸着，然后低下身，在他耳边说了句什么。  
“……不。”孟鹤堂哭着摇头，周九良又重复了一遍。  
“自己撸。”周九良心里有种诡异的欲念，他表达得直白，“我想看。”他舔舔唇。  
孟鹤堂的性器半硬着立在身前，顶端吐出一点点透明的液体。周九良捉着他的手落上去，让他自己握住了。  
然后加快了进出的动作，顶进Omega的生殖腔里。  
“啊！”这次的性爱疼痛没有那么严重，孟鹤堂终于感受出Omega的内腔是多敏感，到处都是敏感点一样。他不由自主地反弓起身，周九良捞住他的腰，低头啃噬他优美的锁骨。  
一只手附上孟鹤堂的性器，上下撸动着，给他更深层的刺激。  
“不……”孟鹤堂摇头，“你……轻……”  
周九良用力撞了几下，狠狠地顶进生殖腔深处成结，滚烫的精液灌了进去。  
手上的速度也加快了些，反复蹭过孟鹤堂敏感的顶端，逼着他射了出来。  
Omega喘息着瘫在他怀里，周九良吻了吻他的额头，拨开他微卷的刘海。  
“疼……”孟鹤堂皱着眉，蜷缩着身体。  
周九良愣了愣，松开手，白浊抹到他光裸的腰上，稳着呼吸。  
“……一直都疼吗？”  
周九良心下忐忑，有舒服到的吧？  
他心情好了不少，要么说A就是这么好哄。  
“不……”孟鹤堂低声念着。  
那就行。周九良很满意。  
精液灌满了生殖腔，周九良慢慢退了出来。听见孟鹤堂闭着眼睛小声道：“……清理。”  
“不要。”周九良有点固执地抱住他，“一会儿再去洗澡。”  
“……弄出来。”孟鹤堂偏了偏头，软乎乎的头发蹭过他的下巴，痒痒的。  
“不。”周九良摸着他的小腹，里面都是自己的精液，他有一种奇异的满足感。  
孟鹤堂累得不行，不想再说话，没再坚持。  
“……你今天为什么又出来了？”周九良忍不住问道，忘了先前孟鹤堂那条朋友圈。  
做完了冷静了，才耐下心来问问今天的事儿。  
“素材不够，要补录。”孟鹤堂往他怀里缩了缩，找了个舒服的位置。  
“……哦。”周九良抓过被子给他盖上，“那那个……Alpha？”  
“什么？”孟鹤堂叹了口气，仔细想了一会儿，“你说栾哥吗？”  
什么栾哥，叫得这么亲？周九良掐着他的腰不由自主地用力，孟鹤堂伸手拨他的手，小声叫：“疼……！”  
“哦。”周九良松开手，“对。”他点点头。  
“……上届的学长，来帮忙的。我一个人扛不了机器。”孟鹤堂解释道。  
“你和他……”周九良张了张嘴。  
“昨天刚认识的，一直在弄课题。”孟鹤堂虚弱地说。

完蛋。  
周九良低头，看着怀里被折腾得动弹不得的Omega。  
误会了。  
愧疚成功取代了自负的怒气，攻占了周九良的心脏。

他抿上嘴，摸摸孟鹤堂的头发，贴近他的耳边，亲亲Omega的耳垂。  
“别……”孟鹤堂躲了躲，抬起头，眼里沾着一层水雾，小声地张嘴求他，“……等会儿行吗？”  
他知道明天周九良就要走了，现在还没到天黑，一直做下去他可受不了。  
周九良愣了愣，一时间没有回答。  
孟鹤堂眼里的光暗了下去，他咬了咬唇，叹了口气，有些自暴自弃地低下头：“那……做吧。……轻点儿行吗？”他怕疼。  
言语间尽是恳求。


	7. 《愿你》6-10

06\.   
周营今天的心情很不爽。  
兵哥们看着狂奔的秦霄贤心照不宣地想到。

何九华从走廊的另一边溜达过来，周九良办公室的门开着，他往里探了探头，敲敲门：“周营？”  
周九良抬起头，叹了口气，冲他招招手：“别搞那些没用的，进来。”  
“好嘞。”何九华正了正帽檐，轻车熟路地关好门，进来坐下了。周九良看起来心情不是很好的样子，从早晨回来开始就一直这样。  
“怎么着了？”何九华瞧着他的脸色问道，“听说结婚了？刚放完婚假吧？……咋样？”  
周九良抬头瞄了他一眼，把桌子上放着的一堆资料推到一边，又叹了口气。  
“不是，你说话啊。”何九华指了指外面，“老秦再怎么窝囊也被提上来了，犯了什么错啊还得全营参观他跑十公里？”  
“……我又没让全营参观。”周九良忍不住说道。  
“废话。”何九华敲了敲桌子，“你要是让全营站直了参观他就真别混了。”他说，“到底怎么了？Omega不满意别拿老秦撒气啊。……他干什么了？”  
周九良抿抿嘴，看向何九华。实在说不出他被秦霄贤灌输了那一套直A癌思想并深信不疑的事儿，周九良咬咬牙，终于张了张嘴：“……怎么哄人？”  
“……啊？哄谁？”何九华一愣，一时之间想不出周九良还能有什么要哄的人。  
军区副司令的儿子，从小就是大院儿里的头儿，不怒自威跟他亲爹一模一样，话少主意正，想要的从来没有得不到的。  
何九华想不通，周九良这是碰了哪门子壁了？  
“啊！”何九华一拍脑门，想起来。这厮最近结婚了。  
“靠不是吧……”何九华张着嘴，“你你你……哄媳妇？”他试探着问道。  
周九良皱着眉踌躇半天，别扭地点了下头：“嗯。”  
“……我去。”何九华仿佛看见太阳从西边出来了，幸灾乐祸的笑容瞬间洋溢到脸上，连眼角的细纹都扩散开了，“我必须得看看这是哪路神仙，能把你给收了！啧啧啧……”  
“……别废话。”周九良轻咳一声，“问你话呢。……怎、怎么哄。”  
何九华笑得眼泪都出来了，周九良一脸郁闷，怨念地看了他半天，不再说话，就让他笑。那目光看得他发毛，最终是止住了笑意，抹掉了笑出来的眼泪，何九华尽量正色道：“就……送送花啊，一块儿看个电影啊，吃个饭啊聊聊天啥的呗。”  
他眨了眨眼，看着一脸苦闷的周九良，突然正色道：“……老周，我能问一下你婚假干嘛去了么？”  
“……结婚啊。”周九良说。  
“不是，我说领完证之后。”何九华摆摆手接着问道。  
周九良抿抿嘴，不吭声。  
好半天，何九华才领悟似的拍了下桌子：“靠！不是吧你……”  
周九良觉得何九华是猜出来了，脸上不知不觉烧了起来，他点点头，默认：“嗯。”就是你想的那样。  
“我靠周九良……我都不知道是夸你还是骂你了……牛逼啊！”何九华瞪着眼睛撑起身体，两只手举起来拍了两下，“我都忍不住给你鼓掌。”  
“行了你。”周九良白了他一眼，“我又不想……”  
“你不想你还这么干！”何九华打断他，毫不客气地撅了他的面子。  
“那……秦霄贤说可以的！”周九良涨红了脸辩解道。  
“老秦一个B比你还小几岁，你信他还不如信鬼！”何九华道，“哪有领完证就把人往床上带的？啊？不知道培养培养感情吗？”他看着周九良心虚没面子的表情，抓住了难得的机会继续道：“是，我知道你solo这么多年了，突然结婚了心里也挺激动的，是吧，这都可以理解，但你也不能刚见第一面就把人……你好歹先熟悉两天吧？怎么就结个婚急得跟招妓似的呢？”  
“我要是你我就先带人家出去玩儿一个礼拜，旅个游熟悉了，好歹不算是陌生人了，然后再回来搞个浪漫点儿的气氛，眼睛一闭一睁一宿就过去了。你条件又好长得也挺精神的，有几个Omega挡得住的？”何九华恨铁不成钢地敲桌子，“怎么就能领完证把人往床上拽呢我就想不明白我的天啊——”  
“是……”周九良垂头丧气地窝在大椅子里，“所以我就问你怎么办，这不是想补救吗……他、他……”他想到孟鹤堂胆怯的脸，失落极了：“他现在怕我……”  
“废话，不怕你才怪了！”何九华义愤填膺了半天，随口问道，“诶，你媳妇多大？”  
周九良缩起脖子：“二十……还在上学。”  
“周九良你禽兽啊！！！”何九华咆哮。

那怎么办呢？  
周九良愁眉苦脸，有棱有角的脸上终于看得出点儿别的表情。  
秦霄贤气喘吁吁，蹲在宿舍给他出主意。  
“送点儿礼物呗，派人送到他宿舍楼下去，你不在家就一直送，他肯定忘不了你。”秦霄贤说。  
“那送什么？”周九良觉得可行，问道。  
“钻戒？……太俗了。”秦霄贤啧了两声，凑过来，“诶周营，我觉着你那枪不错。”  
“滚。”何九华往他后脑勺上拍了一把，“疯了吧你！”  
周九良向他投去求救的目光，何九华叹了口气。  
“听我的，不用送太贵的。……就亲手做的就行，砸个核桃啊，做个小玩意儿啊，都行。做好了寄过去或者放假的时候带回去。……放假那天剥点儿水果带回去，剥那种难剥的。然后订束花儿哄哄人家，情侣不都送玫瑰吗？”何九华说。  
“哦……行。”周九良眨眨眼，“什么水果难剥？”  
“柚子？”何九华挠挠头。  
“柚子还行吧，”秦霄贤插了个嘴，“最近的柚子有的有点儿苦，不好吃。”  
“或者菠萝？用工具那种，切成块儿装小盒里。”何九华建议道。  
“菠萝也一般。”秦霄贤抿抿嘴，碰碰周九良的胳膊，“你觉得呢？有没有不愿意剥的？你要是不愿意剥，还给他剥了带回去，他肯定挺感动的。”  
“此屁有理。”何九华点点头。  
周九良想了想：“葡萄？”  
葡萄绝对是他眼里最难剥的东西，他不怎么吃，但其实很喜欢葡萄的味道。  
如果葡萄没有籽就好了——他不喜欢吐籽。  
如果葡萄不长皮就好了——他不喜欢吐皮。  
周九良不怎么吃葡萄的原因，说到底就是懒惰。懒得吐籽，懒得吐皮。  
“葡萄还好。”秦霄贤却不是很认同，他脑子一抽，挑挑眉，“要不……你给他剥葡萄干？”  
“滚！”  
秦霄贤：……  
“我还想再补一句，”秦霄贤在周九良摸出手机下单玫瑰花时举起手，周九良抬起眼皮，示意他说。  
“……按照生物学来讲，花算是植物的生殖器官。”秦霄贤缩了缩脖子，感受到屋子里浮起的寒气，不自觉地吞咽了一下，“所以其实我不是很理解，大街小巷的情侣抱着几把满面春风的心情。”  
“你出去，再也别进来。”周九良忍了又忍，“明天十公里继续。”  
“……靠。”秦霄贤不可理解脸，“你真狠。”  
“谢谢夸奖。”  
周九良看着手机上的“下单成功”四个字，难得露出个笑容来。

孟鹤堂又收到了一束玫瑰花。  
“哟小孟儿，这是要追你啊。”曹鹤阳扶了扶眼镜，新奇地摸了摸花瓣，“哪个专业的？怎么之前一点儿动静都没有？这家伙，连着送花送了能有半个月了吧？”  
孟鹤堂抱着花，心里一片复杂。  
这算什么？打个巴掌给个枣？  
花束中间插着个卡片，被曹鹤阳眼疾手快地捡起来打开了：“我来看看今天写的什么……”  
“……咦，‘周九良赠’，周九良？”曹鹤阳看了看他，“之前没听你提过啊。”  
“嗯。”孟鹤堂借着他的手往卡片上看了一眼，上面除了署名之外什么都没写，没有情话也没有为自己的行径道歉，好像就是随手订了花送过来一样，但每天一束，从不缺席。他看了看曹鹤阳好奇的表情，轻声道：“四哥，我跟你说件事儿。”  
“啊？”曹鹤阳放下卡片，“你说。”  
孟鹤堂不自觉地吞咽了一下，道：“……我结婚了。”  
“……靠！”曹鹤阳缓了半天，“我说你之前请假……”  
“嗯。”孟鹤堂点点头，“结婚去了。”  
“那你……”  
“我没告诉别人。”孟鹤堂说，“你别跟别人说。”  
“……行。”曹鹤阳答应道，拿着卡片看了一眼，冲他晃了晃，“这个周九良就是……你的那个A？”  
“啊。”孟鹤堂叹了口气，抱着花不是很开心的样子。  
“……我说你最近信息素怎么感觉有点儿不一样了，原来是结婚了啊。”曹鹤阳吸了吸鼻子。  
“嗯。”孟鹤堂不自觉地摸了摸脖子。  
“……他让你住宿舍？”曹鹤阳问道。  
有很多Alpha在结婚之后会要求Omega放弃抛头露面的工作，专心在家相夫教子。近几年这种情况少很多了，但Alpha对Omega的占有欲是骨子里带的，多多少少都会有些影响。  
“让。”孟鹤堂不打算瞒他，“他是军人，平常不在家。”  
“啊……”曹鹤阳眨了眨眼，乐了，“这职业还挺酷。”  
孟鹤堂苦涩地笑笑，抱着花上楼。  
他看了眼日期，周九良又要回来了。  
宿舍里堆的了好几束花，摆的都没什么地方放。室友连连称奇，明着暗着逼着他说情况。  
“有人追你你就说呗，有啥好藏着掖着的。”看见他又抱回来一束，室友啧啧两声，“谈恋爱也不是不让，就是得注意这点儿，别那么容易让人家追上了。”  
孟鹤堂抬起眼皮。  
“可别一时昏了头给人家标记了，Alpha和Omega可不一样，人家一辈子能标记无数个Omega，Omega却只能被一个Alpha标记。”室友说，听得孟鹤堂眸色一暗，“到时候人家不要你了跟你分手，可就不是当初谈恋爱的时候了。”  
其实那语气没有阴阳怪气的，可听得孟鹤堂烦躁不已。  
“你们别乱说！”曹鹤阳摆摆手让他闭嘴。  
扔在床上的手机震了两声，孟鹤堂抿抿嘴，放下花，按开了屏幕。  
-我在校门口等你。  
是周九良。  
07.  
周九良特意提前回家了一趟，换上便装，按照菜谱做好了菜，蒸上米饭，孙九芳的车停到楼下，按了两下喇叭提醒他。  
周九良这才下了楼，想习惯性正正帽檐，一摸脑袋才想起来没带帽子，接着就装作什么都没发生一样上了车。  
C大门口人来人往，周九良给孟鹤堂发了微信。  
在得到了何九华的建议后，他连着送了孟鹤堂半个月的玫瑰花。孟鹤堂收到一次就在微信上跟他道个谢，然后告诉他别送了。周九良抱着手机去找何九华，何九华说有戏，然后让他接着送。  
周九良格外听话，继续下单。

他在校门口等了能有半个小时，孟鹤堂才拎着自己的书包出来。周九良眼睛一亮，从车内给他打开门。  
他想冲孟鹤堂笑笑然后让他上车，但孟鹤堂一看见他就是一脸复杂的表情，弄得周九良有些尴尬，最后只抿了抿嘴，往旁边挪了挪，拍拍自己旁边的座位。  
孟鹤堂慢吞吞地爬上了车，勉强冲他笑了一下。  
周九良高兴地在心里翘起了小尾巴，唇角不动声色地悄然上扬了一点点。  
孙九芳在后视镜里瞄了他一眼，叹了口气。  
后边儿的两个人这一路依旧一句话都没有，孟鹤堂抱着书包低头玩手机，周九良目光投向窗外，好像窗外的景有多好看一样。  
周九良看了半天，才慢慢转过头望向低着脑袋的孟鹤堂，想没话找话地说点儿什么。  
“……今天的花？”  
“嗯？”孟鹤堂抬起头，“收到了，谢谢。”  
“…没事。”周九良摇摇头，垂眸看着自己的指尖。  
孟鹤堂紧接着又张了张嘴：“别再送了，真的。”  
“啊？”周九良眨了眨眼，有点儿无措，“不、不好看么？”  
“……不是。”孟鹤堂说，“就是，送太多了。”  
“你不喜欢？”周九良猜测。  
“不是。”孟鹤堂低了低头，指尖蹂躏着书包带，轻声道，“别浪费钱了。”  
那花放久了就凋了，一整束也放不了两天，美好的花瓣就在眼前枯萎烂掉了，孟鹤堂实在是看着心疼。  
况且这花也不便宜，周九良整天一整束一整束地送，连着半个月整个宿舍楼都认识他了。  
新闻系Omega被某不知名土豪Alpha追求的事儿传成什么样的都有，更有甚者已经以他为原型写了本霸道总裁爱上我的小说，扔在宿舍楼里广为传阅。  
“没事儿，”周九良闷声道，一时之间不知道说点儿什么好，“有钱。”  
“唉……”孟鹤堂忍不住皱了皱眉，觉得自己是拦不住他的。  
“不送了。”周九良看他皱眉时立马说道。孟鹤堂抬起头，有些惊讶。  
“……啊？”周九良又有点儿懵，这是满意还是不满意？  
“啊，行。好。”孟鹤堂点了点头，松了口气。  
又忍不住偷偷侧过脸观察周九良的表情，他正拿着手机退明天的订单。年轻的军官轻轻抿着嘴，有棱有角的侧脸衬着夕阳的光。  
军人是很精神的，硬朗帅气，是孟鹤堂从小就很崇拜的一行。  
如果他不是Omega，或许早就去当兵了。  
但也可能妈妈不会让——孟妈妈实在宠他宠得紧。

孙九芳把车开进院儿里，停在那熟悉的二层小楼楼下。  
周九良从那侧跳下车，飞快地绕到另一边给他开车门。  
孟鹤堂说了谢谢，抱着书包下来。跟在周九良身后进了屋。  
他还是有点怕的，周九良回过身看他时，他忍不住瑟缩了一下，怕Alpha突然把自己往墙上压——就像半个月前那样。  
但周九良这次并没有火急火燎地压上来，他只是朝自己伸出手。  
孟鹤堂一愣，不懂他是什么意思。  
“包。”周九良说。  
“……哦。”孟鹤堂试探着把包递给他，周九良接过来放好了，转身进了厨房。  
“洗洗手，先吃饭。”周九良清了清嗓子，在厨房里放大了声音说道。  
孟鹤堂正慢吞吞地往下脱鞋，听见他的话后抿了抿嘴，穿上拖鞋，去洗手间洗了个手，然后才进了厨房。  
周九良盛出两碗饭，桌子上扣着他做的菜。闻上去很香，周九良伸手把盖子掀了，孟鹤堂挑起眼皮看了一眼，嗯，卖相也过关。  
周九良忐忑地抹了抹手，坐了下来。  
他抿嘴观察着Omega的表情，确认这次的孟鹤堂不会被难吃哭了后终于放心了些。  
孟鹤堂专心往嘴里填着饭，不知道这次他又要搞什么幺蛾子。  
“……晚上，”周九良试探着开口，“我们去看个电影吧。”  
“啊？”孟鹤堂一愣，接着点头：“好。”  
周九良心里有些雀跃，唇角微微挑了挑。  
孟鹤堂看着他：“什么题材的？”他回想着最近新上映的几个片子，好像没什么感兴趣的，他就没去看。不过周九良想看的话，他也不介意陪他去看就是了。  
“嗯……”周九良想了想，“你想看什么？”  
“我？”孟鹤堂夹菜的筷子停到半空，似乎是真的认真想了一会儿，“随便吧。……我都行，没什么特别想看的。”  
“哦。”周九良挠了挠头，那有点儿难办。  
-看什么电影合适？  
周九良偷偷往群里发了一句。  
何九华回得很快。  
-看什么都行，找个爱情片，情到深处气氛到了哄着接个吻什么的，或者看个恐怖片，Omega不是都挺胆小么，他害怕的时候你正好能抱住他给他靠一下。  
秦霄贤或许会迟到但永远不会缺席。  
-周营我给你个网址我推荐你爱情动作片……  
何九华：滚！  
周九良叹了口气，没回。

恐怖片？  
周九良洗着碗想了半天，pass了。  
那就爱情片吧。  
虽然周九良不太喜欢爱情片，他觉得没什么意思。  
但如果能培养培养气氛就最好了。  
Bingo。

孟鹤堂没想到，周九良把他带到了一家私人影院。  
小屋装修的不错，是某个知名动漫风格的。靠墙有一张床，边上是个沙发。前面才是荧幕。  
周九良跟老板说了要求，老板按照他的要求找了片子放映。  
一回头孟鹤堂正坐在床上不知所措。  
周九良抠了抠脸：“……你吃零食么？”  
孟鹤堂一愣，摇摇头：“不吃。”他看电影的时候不爱吃零食。  
况且他现在不觉得周九良是带他过来看电影的。  
周九良也没想到私人影院是这样的，地方是何九华给订的，说是私人影院单独相处比较好，容易培养感情。  
但现在怎么看怎么别扭，周九良顺拐着走过来并排跟孟鹤堂坐在一起，腰板挺得直直的，像是照结婚照那天。  
荧幕上的电影刚刚开了个头，孟鹤堂没再注意他，转头看电影去了。  
周九良的目光直戳在孟鹤堂身上拔不下来。  
那是电影史上的绝对经典《泰坦尼克号》，孟鹤堂之前一直想补，却因为各种各样的原因耽误下来。周九良这次来带他看电影，竟然也阴差阳错地补到了这个。  
孟鹤堂看得入迷，情绪被电影情节带动着，周身不自觉地释放出信息素的味道，勾得周九良心猿意马起来。  
但他没有动，转开了视线投向屏幕，目光盯着中文字幕看了半天。  
嗯。  
周九良不自觉地吞咽，偷偷地往孟鹤堂身边凑了凑。  
孟鹤堂一只手托着下巴，另一只手随意地搭在膝盖上。  
指甲被剪成圆润的弧形，白嫩的指尖点着牛仔裤。周九良伸出手，把他搭在膝盖上那只手包进手心里。  
孟鹤堂吓了一跳，低了低头，那手挣了一下没有躲开，由着他握着。  
周九良掌心很暖，私人影院小屋里温度不高，孟鹤堂本就发凉的双手更凉了，这一握刚好让他舒服些。  
Omega的小手乖顺地被他握着，周九良心情不错。孟鹤堂专心看电影，他就专心玩儿孟鹤堂的手。直到听到了几声压不住的喘息，Omega信息素在身边暴涨，周九良心觉不对，抬头看了眼屏幕。  
剧情正好播到露丝和杰克在马车里相拥相吻，两具美好的身体纠缠在一块儿。指尖在雾湿的车窗上留下激情的印子。  
孟鹤堂不禁红了脸，有些不自觉地想垂下眼避开这段情节。  
没想到这家私人影院有未删减的版本。  
他抿抿嘴稳住了呼吸，掌心被捏了两下，孟鹤堂这才想起来看看周九良的反应，他闭了闭眼，转过头，周九良正看着他，一时之间四目相对，音响里的喘息呻吟加重了房间里迥异暧昧的气氛。  
“我……”  
周九良抓着他的手捏了一下，孟鹤堂低了低头，下一秒被掐住了下巴。  
Alpha堵住他的嘴，舌尖撬开了孟鹤堂的贝齿探进去扫荡整个口腔。  
这是他们真正意义上的，第一个吻，如果不算半个月前在床上混乱之中的那个吻的话。  
这个吻隐约带着欲念，却含着些有意的克制和珍惜。孟鹤堂张着眼被迫张开嘴接纳他，唇舌间的纠缠令他心跳如鼓，清醒时的吻让他红了脸。周九良细致地舔过他的口腔，含着他的唇瓣轻轻吸吮舔舐，那程度甚至让孟鹤堂觉得，有些小心翼翼。  
为什么要小心翼翼呢？孟鹤堂弯了弯眼角，应该是觉察错了。  
分开后周九良忍不住在他嘴角亲了好几下，Omega的眼睛亮晶晶的浮着层水雾，唇边沾着点点水痕。  
身上的葡萄香愈发好闻，周九良摸摸他的脸，低头凑到他的颈间，吸了口气。  
大手抚过他的后颈，在那腺体处捏了捏。  
“啊……”  
孟鹤堂偏了偏头，身体一抖。周九良把他揽到怀里，抿抿嘴，没说话。  
“……回家。”孟鹤堂轻声说。  
“不看了么？”周九良示意他电影还没看完。  
孟鹤堂皱皱眉，这还怎么看得下去？  
Alpha从头到尾的注意力就不在电影上吧？  
周九良身上清冽的信息素冲进他的鼻腔里，简直让人浑身瘫软。  
但孟鹤堂已经很满足了，至少今天的周九良没有回到家就把他往床上带。

周九良洗完澡还有点儿懵，不明白为什么孟鹤堂电影都不看了就要回家了。  
他观察了一路孟鹤堂的表情，好像没什么不高兴的。  
周九良想了半天，抱着手机不知道要不要问问何九华他们。浴室的水声停了，孟鹤堂拉开门，身上围着件干净的浴袍。  
周九良放下手机抬起头，孟鹤堂拿着毛巾擦了擦头发，随手搭到卧室的桌子上。然后转身去门口关了灯。  
房间里顿时一片漆黑，周九良还坐在床边，没太反应过来，孟鹤堂已经走过来蹲下身，周九良听见他轻轻叹了口气。  
“……用嘴行吗？”孟鹤堂微凉的小手顺着他的腿摸上来，挑开了周九良身上浴袍的边缘。  
周九良眨了眨眼，适应了眼前的黑暗。他没说话，孟鹤堂当他在考虑，忍不住继续劝说道：“也可以舒服的……只是我不用嘴的话，太疼了。”他在周九良蛰伏的欲望上摸了摸，话里含着隐隐约约的乞求与讨好，“行吗？”

08.  
用嘴行吗？  
周九良在黑暗里眨了眨眼，一时之间没反应过来。  
蹲在地上的孟鹤堂轻轻叹了口气，灵巧的小手趁着这个空档掀开了挡住下身的浴袍。他垂着眸，借着月色透进来的光辨认着眼前的东西。微凉的掌心在蛰伏的那一团欲望上反复摩挲了几下，周九良吸了口气，往后退了退。  
孟鹤堂的指尖趁机挑开他的内裤边，把他的内裤脱了下来扔到一边。微微抬头的欲望呈现在眼前，孟鹤堂略加迟疑，似乎是被那尺寸吓了一跳。  
一想到是这么个东西曾经在自己身体里大刀阔斧地操干进出，孟鹤堂心尖儿都吓得发颤。他不自觉地吞咽了一下，双手讨好地捧住了，开始上下套弄。  
他做的认真极了，微微抿着唇的样子看起来像是在做什么重大的决定一般。年轻军官精力旺盛，再加上今晚在私人影院的一番折腾，周九良身下的性器马上就坚硬了起来，顶端吐出一点点晶莹的液体。周九良粗喘着叹息，孟鹤堂抬起头看了他一眼，抿抿唇，张开嘴，把Alpha挺立的性器含进嘴里。  
给人口交实在是不好受，哪怕是孟鹤堂主动提起，他也从来都没有做过这种事。只小心地含着Alpha硕大的性器舔弄着，尽量张大嘴不让牙齿磕碰到它。性器上凸起的血管突突地跳着，孟鹤堂的手握在囊袋上轻轻揉搓，头顶上的周九良随着他的动作溢出一声声代表快意的喘息，孟鹤堂皱着眉，听着他的反应试探着讨好动作。  
周九良忍不住伸出手，手指顺着孟鹤堂柔软的发丝间插进去，在头皮上反复摩挲了半天。高热的手掌顺着发间揉到后脑勺，在Omega后颈的腺体上搓了两把。  
“唔……”  
孟鹤堂含着他的性器小声呜咽，紧接着周九良像是急不可耐地按着他的后脑勺往前，硕大的性器卡进毫无准备的喉咙，紧致湿热的包裹让周九良爽到失控，孟鹤堂眼里瞬间浮上一层生理泪，喉口猝不及防被插进腥膻的性器引起一震紧缩，那一下捅得孟鹤堂想干呕，却被周九良按住了后颈无法动弹。  
嘴里含不进去的性器被反复套弄着，孟鹤堂顺从地依着周九良的意思，忍着不适给他做了几个深喉——他也挣脱不开。他只想忍一忍然后尽量让周九良快点射出来，二人的信息素交融在一块儿，在高温的气氛里起了点特殊的降温作用，清清凉凉的葡萄香灌进鼻息之间，孟鹤堂主动往下吞了几次，手上的动作也加快了起来。Alpha呼吸声急促起来，孟鹤堂用力撸动了几下柱身，趁着性器退出的间隙伸出舌尖在顶端的小口上一舔。  
周九良呼吸一滞，滚烫腥膻的精液全数射进Omega嘴里。  
孟鹤堂被暴涨的信息素冲得头脑发昏，后穴不知何时湿得一塌糊涂。他抬起头，湿漉漉的双眸望向周九良，嘴里的精液未加多想就咽了下去。  
周九良喉头滚动，连忙拉他上来。掐着他的下巴让他张嘴，孟鹤堂只微微启唇给他看，“……咽了。”这两个字里带着点儿哭腔，一张小脸看起来无辜极了。  
“啊……”周九良脸上通红，被夜色很好的掩盖了。他一手还拉着孟鹤堂的胳膊不放，Omega被他拉起来被迫趴在他身上，双手抵着他前胸。  
带着薄茧的手指蹭过孟鹤堂的嘴角，努力张大嘴之后再闭上，孟鹤堂嘴角有点儿疼，被他这么一蹭，不由得条件反射般地一缩。  
“你还要吗？”孟鹤堂看起来可怜巴巴的，脸上写满了疲惫与怯意，仿佛害怕周九良觉得不够不放过他，虽然自己后穴也空虚得厉害。  
周九良抿抿嘴，缓过来后摇摇头。  
他想说点什么告诉孟鹤堂，他完全可以不这么做的，但做都做完了再说这些怎么想都没什么用就是了。  
“那我去清理一下。”孟鹤堂说，慢慢从他怀里起身。  
周九良松开手，看着他慢慢走开的身影，挠了挠头。  
他抓了两张纸给自己擦了一下，随手扔进垃圾桶里。  
浴室灯啪地一声打开了，微光透过玻璃门洒在浴室前的地砖上。周九良低头叹了口气，目光沉在那束光上。  
这次回去就别做了，让人家知道你不是为了这事儿才回去看他的。——何九华说。  
周九良离开时红着脸答应得好好的，这次一定一定不做，就只陪着孟鹤堂过个周末，有能帮的就尽量帮帮，尽量多说点儿话缓和一下两人较为僵硬的气氛。一个晚上过去了都挺好的，事情是在按照计划的走，没想到最后一步还是偏离轨道了。  
周九良叹了口气，这下孟鹤堂对他的印象绝对是不会改了。  
完蛋。

苦恼的Alpha在床上挠了半天头，自己下地找了条干净的内裤套上了，然后率先钻进了被窝，躺在里面那一侧暖着。孟鹤堂在浴室折腾了好一会儿，回到卧室时身上带着水汽，看样子是又洗了个澡。周九良抬起脑袋看了他一眼，默默滚到外面那侧躺好了，拍拍里面暖和的被窝，示意他上来。  
Omega慢吞吞地爬上床，贴着墙躺好了，闭上眼睛。  
周九良翻了个身，若有若无的葡萄香味儿飘在鼻尖勾着自己想要采撷。但他没有动，闭上眼睛，等到身边Omega的呼吸慢慢平稳了，才试着从被窝里接近他。小心翼翼地从身后搂住了孟鹤堂单薄的身体，凑近了狠狠吸了口气，葡萄香灌进鼻腔，周九良满足了不少。  
晚安。

周九良家里有什么？  
没什么。  
周九良在厨房绕了一圈，实在想不出能做点儿什么给孟鹤堂当早饭吃。  
他微微皱着眉，苦恼得想出去跑两圈理一理思路。如果部队被周营长折磨过的兵看到他居家的情况，一定会大吃一惊才对。  
在部队要风得风要雨得雨、说让秦霄贤跑十公里他不敢跑九公里糊弄事儿的周营长，军区副司令独苗，竟然能被做点儿什么饭哄Omega开心难住。  
周九良穿着拖鞋在家里走了两圈，沙发上摆着只细长的兔子公仔。他眨了眨眼，想起来这是他昨天回来时依照何九华的意思特意去礼物店挑的。  
细长的小粉兔子，不就是红着眼眶的孟鹤堂吗？  
周九良二话不说就付了钱带回来，宰人的礼品店店长还是头一次看见有人肯花高价买一只某宝几十块钱就能拿下来的兔子的。  
周九良抓着兔耳朵把它薅起来，拿在怀里时动作顿了顿，想了想还是松开那两只可怜巴巴的长耳朵，改为小心翼翼地抱着，然后悄悄进了卧室。  
孟鹤堂还睡着，脸冲着雪白的墙壁，脑袋上顶着乱糟糟的毛，侧脸埋进柔软的枕头里。他睡着时喜欢抱着双人被的被角，把那个边角抓的都是褶。  
周九良从另一侧爬上床，动作尽量放轻。孟鹤堂轻轻唔了一声，翻了个身，脸转了过来。  
怀里没了东西抱着抓着，他看起来格外不舒服，眉心也慢慢皱了起来，似乎极不安稳一般。  
Omega小声嘤咛着什么，双唇抿成一条线。  
周九良双臂撑在他头上，轻轻把那只细长的兔子塞进被窝，放到孟鹤堂怀里。  
孟鹤堂似乎是察觉到什么，收紧了双臂抱住了粉兔子。  
Omega的小脸儿睡得粉扑扑的，可爱的紧。周九良没急着撤开，就着这个姿势看了他一会儿，忍不住伸出手，把孟鹤堂皱在一起的眉心抹平。  
……看着好多了。周九良轻轻叹了口气，唇角微微挑了一挑。  
好像也不着急去做饭。  
成功说服自己的周九良重新钻进被窝躺到他身边，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着熟睡的Omega看。  
平时哪有机会能仔细看看他呢。周九良想。  
孟鹤堂是非常好看的，五官端正轮廓柔软温和，一双大眼睛含着水雾，冲你笑时简直让人恨不得给他掏心掏肺。发丝软乎乎的摸着舒服，蹭着下巴时痒痒的，蹭得心都痒了。  
周九良抬起胳膊绕到孟鹤堂背后，趁着他还没醒时轻轻搂住他。  
没什么原因，就是想抱抱他。  
抱下自己的Omega还不让了吗？  
周九良抿了抿嘴，脸颊微红。低头盯着Omega的睫毛，周九良忍住了吹气捣乱的冲动。  
能睡就多睡会儿吧，他不捣乱也不折腾，也不会做出像上次那么蠢的事儿来。  
也不知道当时是有多疼，能让他哭着喊停下。  
周九良皱上眉，又开始自责起来。  
“嗯……”  
怀里的人哼了两声似是要醒，周九良一愣，连忙松开手撤回胳膊。手忙脚乱地想要起身，胳膊肘撑在床上还没坐起来时，孟鹤堂张开了眼。  
周九良正望着他，心里一紧，想坐起来的动作不由自主地停了下来。  
好像有点儿尴尬。  
周九良摸了摸鼻子，孟鹤堂大眼睛水灵灵的，好奇地看着他。  
他张了张嘴，心一横，干脆不起了，低下头，堵住Omega的嘴。  
Omega的唇瓣被含在嘴里尽量轻地舔舐照顾着，痒痒的热热的，湿润的鼻息铺洒在脸上。  
一吻毕，周九良松开他，脸埋进Omega颈间闻着他身上的葡萄香，热乎乎的。  
早安。他在心里说道。  
09.  
孟鹤堂有点儿懵，他不知道是不是因为刚刚醒，脑子里一团浆糊，想什么都想不清楚。  
周九良奇奇怪怪的，孟鹤堂张开眼睛时就看见Alpha眼里闪过一丝惊慌，在被子里的姿势有点儿诡异，好像是干了什么被抓了现行，想要迅速逃离现场却失败了。  
然后就是铺天盖脸压上来的一个吻，孟鹤堂被亲得晕晕乎乎，周九良的大手伸进被子里顺着他的腰线往上摸了一把，Omega被摸得浑身瘫软着往他怀里靠，Alpha的信息素冲入鼻腔。孟鹤堂抓着被单，和他分开时心里一紧，喘息着以为他接下来又要像那天早晨一样了。  
结果周九良只是把他搂到怀里，近乎是轻柔地抚着他后颈的腺体，一遍一遍地摩挲着，动作近乎是小心翼翼。  
“我出去买早饭。”周九良慢慢起身，抓着被角给他盖紧了，抿抿唇，“你再躺会儿，不着急。”  
“哦。”孟鹤堂点点头，眨眨眼睛。周九良没再说别的，转身走了。  
Omega保持着姿势躺了一会儿，然后翻了个身。  
怀里不是空的，孟鹤堂心下奇怪，低头看了一眼。  
一只细长的粉兔子，粉兔子闭着眼睛，黑线绣出几根眼睫毛。  
孟鹤堂心里淌过一股奇异的暖流，他抓了抓兔耳朵，脸往枕头里埋了埋。  
身下并不舒坦，Alpha的信息素对他影响颇大。周九良又是个撩完就跑的，也不清楚他现在其实很难受。  
但是没关系，孟鹤堂松了口气，他想不出周九良知道之后会是什么情况，他不想再疼个三四天。  
昨天已经糊弄过去了，周九良看起来没什么不满意的。  
孟鹤堂闭上眼慢慢平复着心里的悸动，听着门外响了一声，应该是周九良出去了。  
兔子软乎乎地窝在怀里，孟鹤堂抱着粉兔子，过了一会儿才松开手，起身，抓了抓脑袋上乱蓬蓬的毛。  
Omega夹着腿挪向浴室，脱下浴袍解决自己的情况。

周九良回来时孟鹤堂正在阳台上浇花，花是周九良之前就养了的，一盆坚强的仙人掌。养仙人掌是因为别的花养不活，他一离开就离开半个月，回来两天还总想不起来浇水。  
孟鹤堂就不一样了，之前高中的时候教室窗台上养了盆花，绿油油的从来没开过，他不知道那是什么花，只是固定时间串组轮换时，每次坐到窗边，孟鹤堂都觉得那花挺渴。  
于是每次喝水都会特意留下半杯，善良热心又大方地把水浇到花盆里。半个月后，活了两年多都没什么事的花就被热情的小孟儿给浇死了。  
孟鹤堂非常伤心，在下一盆花被端来窗边时，老师特意把他调开了。  
班里流传着孟鹤堂克多肉的传说，一直持续到毕业。

周九良倒没想过仙人掌用不用浇那么多水，也没想过他家坚强的仙人掌还能活多长时间。只是觉得现在外面的阳光照进来洒在洁白的地砖上，孟鹤堂站在窗前，身上披着浴袍，手里拿着喷壶，一边晃一边给仙人掌浇水的这幅画面，特别美好。  
他清了清嗓子，声音都不自觉地放轻了很多。  
“吃饭了。”  
孟鹤堂闻声转身，手上拎着的喷壶随手放到旁边。周九良换下鞋，进了厨房把买来的早饭摆好。  
孟鹤堂摸着鼻子蹭过来，周九良把东西摆好了给他选。  
“买了包子，油条，豆浆，还有几个麻团。……随便买的，你想吃什么？”  
“随便吃点就行，我无所谓的。”孟鹤堂说。  
他坐下来，拿了个包子填进嘴里。  
周九良想戳戳他鼓囊囊的腮帮，Omega吃东西的样子像只小松鼠，可爱得紧。他像是突然想起些什么，绕过孟鹤堂走到冰箱前，从保鲜格里拿了些什么出来，抿抿嘴皱皱眉，拿回来扔进垃圾桶里。  
“……那是什么？”孟鹤堂好奇地问道。  
“没什么。”周九良摇摇头，示意他不是要紧的东西，“一点水果，我忘了，应该昨天吃的。”  
“……哦。”孟鹤堂低头喝了口豆浆。  
确实只是一点水果，是周九良回来时特意去了趟乱糟糟的市场买来的。然后蹲在垃圾桶旁边削皮切块。削个苹果，掉下来的皮和留下的果肉差不多厚，一整个削完了坑坑洼洼的，想切成小方块都困难。周九良皱着眉看了半天实在没法下刀，干脆自己吃了，伸手挑下一个继续削。  
连着吃了三个苹果后才成功削好了一个，周九良恨不得拍个照留念，仿佛从来都没有见过削得这么好的苹果——其实也只是比前三个有点儿进步了而已。  
他把苹果切成方形的块儿块儿放进小盘子里。又千辛万苦剥了半个柚子，一块儿扔进另一个盆里。  
差不多了。阳台上还有两串新鲜的葡萄，但周九良不打算动。  
收拾完这一切，把水果塞进冰箱，剩下的扔到阳台上，周九良才出门去接孟鹤堂。  
本来的计划是吃完了饭出去看个电影，回来吃点水果再睡觉的。但或许是一切进展得太顺利，周九良昨天把水果忘得彻彻底底，留着孤单的苹果块伴着柚子在冰箱里氧化。  
他不想把不新鲜的水果再拿出来给孟鹤堂吃，心情因为这个步骤落下而变差。周九良叹了口气，回到桌前吃饭。  
孟鹤堂低头咽着包子，偷偷瞄了他一眼。  
周九良的目光在几个袋子里扫了一圈，发现油条是完全没有被动过的。孟鹤堂应该是不喜欢油条，周九良想。  
孟鹤堂不喜欢的他就吃了，周九良倒了碗豆浆。抬眼发现孟鹤堂在偷瞄他，被抓包了还马上低下头去。  
像个小兔子。  
“……兔子，”周九良张了张嘴，“喜欢么？”  
孟鹤堂眨了眨眼，想起自己早晨抱着的那个。  
“喜欢。”他点点头，舔舔唇角，“谢谢。”抬头。  
Omega冲周九良笑了一下。  
周九良一愣，霎时间有点儿脸红。  
“啊……不用。”  
笨拙的军官不知说些什么告诉他不要跟自己客气，也表述不出来“我是你老公你喜欢什么我都会给你买”的意思。  
最后只会说一句不用，深藏功与名。

周九良试图的尬聊以失败作为结尾。饭后孟鹤堂主动承担了洗碗的任务，周九良想拒绝他的话就堵在嘴边，在孟鹤堂自然而然的动作下怎么也没说出来，只眼睁睁地给孟鹤堂让了个位置。  
Omega擦过身边留下一股葡萄香，周九良站在门口看他，看了一会儿慢慢走过去。  
其实没有几个碗要洗，早餐都装到袋子里，顶多就是装包子的几个盘子，和倒豆浆的两个碗而已。孟鹤堂低头蹭着碗边，周九良在他身后迟疑了一下，双臂穿过他的腋下，轻轻环住他的腰。  
他把脸埋在Omega的颈间，慢慢吸了口气。

想做什么都可以，除了二话不说就把人往床上带之外。别的亲密的啊什么的动作，都行。放松点那是你老婆。——何九华说。

孟鹤堂觉得周九良每次做这个动作时就像个瘾君子，他的身体僵了一僵，周九良没有继续动作下去的意思，仿佛就只想抱抱他，闻闻他身上的味道，便也放松了下来。  
“……你是不是特别喜欢葡萄？”  
半天，孟鹤堂冷不丁开口道。  
“嗯？”周九良侧目，想了想，点点头，又道，“不喜欢。……我买了。”你想吃的话可以吃。  
“不喜欢？”  
“不喜欢吃。”周九良蹭蹭脸。  
“……哦。”孟鹤堂应了一声。  
他把最后一个盘子放好，周九良依然没松手。  
就是不想松而已。  
一点儿也没有现在要放开了的意思。  
“……香。”周九良闭了闭眼，闻着他身上的葡萄味。  
孟鹤堂也没有动，垂着眸，盯着水槽，不知道想了些什么。

“……有冰块儿吗？”孟鹤堂问。  
“有。”周九良点点头。  
“榨汁机呢？”  
“……有。”  
其实周九良家里的东西很全，就是不怎么用。就像结婚前每次放假回来，换下军装之后要出去时穿点儿什么都是个问题。  
打开衣柜什么都有，有些衣服裤子甚至还没剪吊牌。——老妈偶尔会给他买点儿衣服。但周九良总是不知道要穿什么，每次都是闭着眼睛伸手随便拎，拎出哪条算哪条。  
何九华之流每次看见他都会啧一波，说周九良你也就是靠着部队里出来的这身气质撑着。  
周九良实在是不在意这些。  
但孟鹤堂提了榨汁机，周九良翻箱倒柜地开始找，终于在摔了四个玻璃杯后在柜子深处找到了全新的还没开封的榨汁机。  
孟鹤堂在他拆包装的时候看了他一眼，然后就去了阳台。把周九良昨天买回来的两串葡萄拿过来洗干净。周九良站在一边，看着他微微抿着嘴，手上利落地给葡萄剥皮，用洗干净的小镊子去籽。  
那动作细致又认真，周九良回过神时，孟鹤堂已经把剥干净的葡萄扔进了榨汁机，转过头对周九良轻声道：“冰块。”  
“……哦。”周九良动作一顿，听见他终于对自己说了需求，连忙照做。  
去冰箱拿出冻好的冰块，周九良把它们交到Omega手里，像是升旗仪式那么认真。  
孟鹤堂奇怪地看了他一眼，转身往榨汁机里扔了几块冰，又翻出了一小瓶蜂蜜，一块儿加进去，最后添了些水。  
按下按钮，榨汁机开始工作。

榨葡萄汁。  
周九良静静地看着Omega。  
孟鹤堂动作又轻又利落，小手像是蝴蝶飞舞，只几下，就变出甜蜜的果汁来。  
一杯冰镇葡萄汁。  
孟鹤堂把果汁倒出来递给周九良，抿抿嘴，“尝尝。”  
周九良抬起眼接过来，葡萄汁和孟鹤堂的信息素味儿混到一块儿。Alpha有点儿头脑发昏。  
“……甜的。”周九良舔舔嘴边。  
和孟鹤堂一样甜。

10.  
周九良抱着几本书认真地翻看着，时不时在本子上写两笔。宿舍的灯关着，只亮着桌前的一盏小台灯。  
何九华和秦霄贤端着一盆葡萄过来找他，周九良没关门，低着头坐在桌前。他们敲了两下门，桌前的人没什么反应。两人面面相觑，轻手轻脚地进去了。  
周九良唰唰唰地动着笔尖，不凑近了他们还不知道，以为是白天的工作没做完留到了晚上。凑近了打量了一会儿，何九华把葡萄塞进秦霄贤怀里，伸出手来飞快地一抢，把本子从周九良手下抽出来。  
“诶——”周九良急了，站起来转过身要抢回来。何九华把秦霄贤往前一推挡住自己，顺脚踹上门不让外面听见屋里的动静。  
“你给我！”  
台灯的光映不出周九良通红的脸，秦霄贤被夹在中间被迫举起葡萄，何九华一边躲一边飞快地翻动手里的本子，借着光看了两眼后不由得笑出了声，清了清嗓子开始朗读：“……如何正确理解Omega的微表情……如何与Omega相处……”  
“闭嘴！”周九良吭哧着强行抢了回来，瞪了何九华一眼转过身，把本子放好，压在台灯下面。何九华嬉皮笑脸地摘了个葡萄扔进嘴里，躲开了周九良飞过来的一巴掌，靠着桌子站住了，随手又拎起一本书来。  
“诶——”  
周九良气急败坏地想抢回来，又被秦霄贤眼疾手快地拦住了。  
“哥哥哥他就看一眼——诶你看这葡萄没有籽诶神奇不神奇——”  
“神奇你大爷他妈的松开我！”周九良叫唤着想抽他。  
何九华慢悠悠地翻了两下，看着封面上的书名念出声：“《和♂谐生活的一百种方法》，啧啧啧周营，”他晃了晃手里的书，把它重新放在桌子上，“没想到啊你还看这个呢！”  
周九良脸色通红，两三下挣开了秦霄贤的桎梏。转头瞪他一眼，周九良指了指他：“你明天继续十公里。”  
“靠。”秦霄贤忍不住骂娘，“我啥都没干啊……”  
你还想干啥。周九良抿了抿嘴，把桌子上的书都压到台灯底下。秦霄贤手里端着的葡萄也一把抢过来没收了。  
他现在看见别人吃葡萄就难受，总感觉有人觊觎孟鹤堂。  
“不许吃。”周九良忿忿不平地说道。  
“……嘁，”何九华笑他，“真小气。”  
他们都知道周九良媳妇的信息素是葡萄味儿的。  
这么看，周九良还是挺喜欢他媳妇的。

“周营，”又被罚了的秦霄贤摸了摸鼻子，“你咋看上书了？”  
周九良不想和他们说，本来看这种书被发现就已经很没面子了。  
他抿抿嘴，不说话。  
“你早说啊，我把片儿给你啊，看着学呗。看书有啥意思连个图都没有。”秦霄贤偷偷摘了个葡萄扔进嘴里，又接到了周九良一记眼刀。  
周九良还是不说话，他不是找不到片儿看。他只是觉得，看着别人纠缠的身体想着孟鹤堂，对他是种亵渎。  
周营长还意识不到自己已经默默把媳妇捧到了天上，只是理所应当的就不想看片儿了，哪怕是学习都不想。  
不想看别人的身体。  
“诶老周，”何九华突然开口，一手撑在桌子上，另一只手探过去偷葡萄，“最近部队里要办个班儿你知道么？”  
“什么？”周九良一愣。  
可能是他消息闭塞，他还没有听说。  
“一个生理小课堂。”何九华笑笑，“要求排级以上未婚干部强制参加。”他说，“每周五晚上八点到九点。”  
“啊……”周九良眨眨眼，一时之间没意识到何九华的意思。  
“未婚强制参加，已婚不强制，但也可以去。”何九华解释道。  
“……”周九良的目光从他脸上挪开，投进桌子上那小盆里的葡萄上，脸上的温度还没褪去，周九良心里暗自盘算着，找个时间去看看，“挺好。”  
“嗯。……诶老周，”何九华又说，碰碰他的肩膀，“你知道这个班是谁提出要办的么？”  
“谁啊？”秦霄贤跟着看热闹。  
周九良摇摇头，不知道是谁就像是量身定做一样给他安排了个班，还要求军区内都得参加。  
部队什么时候这么关心干部夫妻生活了？周九良就纳了闷了。  
只见何九华拍了拍他的肩，露出个意味深长的笑容来。  
“我听说是周副司令。”他说。  
“……靠。”周九良轻轻挑了下眉梢，忍不住骂道。  
不用问，肯定是孙九芳跟老爷子说什么了。  
周九良咬了咬牙。  
不管他是说自己和孟鹤堂疑似不和谐还是疑似X生活不和谐，搞不定Omega的事肯定已经被亲爹知道了。  
说不定还在心里嘲讽了他一波。  
周九良脸上红一块儿白一块儿，一时之间表情变化丰富不已。  
“……秦霄贤，”周九良抿了抿嘴，开口道。  
“啊？”秦霄贤还没看完热闹。  
“你明天再加十公里。”  
“……靠。”  
“再骂还加。”周九良冷声道。  
“……是。”秦霄贤缩了缩脖子。  
何九华向他投去个同情的目光，秦霄贤不平衡地努了努嘴。  
如果给他个机会见到孟鹤堂，自己一定要鼓起勇气，让夫人吹个枕头风给周营。  
哼！

还要补录的个精致的片头回去剪辑，以后留着当素材用。  
孟鹤堂这次没抱机器，只借了个手持云台，手机架了上去。  
他前脚刚离开宿舍，后脚周九良就到了校门口。  
他没提前告诉孟鹤堂自己过来接他，让孙九芳把车停在校门口，自己整理了衣服，下车进学校。  
严格算来，他已经离开校园好几年了。大概是在部队里锻炼出来的人气质不太一样，从进了校园开始就不断有人在对他行侧目礼。周九良目不斜视权当没看见，一路打听着找到了孟鹤堂的宿舍。  
站定在宿舍楼下，周九良抿抿嘴，有些不知所措地拿出手机。  
年轻的Omega进进出出，被门口站立的青年Alpha吸引了目光。周九良低着头盯着手机，和孟鹤堂的对话框停留在昨天的“晚安”，他踯躅了半天，似乎是不知道怎么和孟鹤堂说自己就在宿舍门口。  
手指在键盘上流连半天，周九良察觉到有人慢慢凑了过来。抬起头，眼前的人一愣，他带着眼镜，袖子收到手肘，看着周九良的样子，上上下下地打量了一番。  
“……小哥，你等人？”他指了指宿舍里。  
周九良点点头，又摇摇头，不动声色地看了看面前的Omega。  
“你有他的寝室号吗？我可以帮你叫他。”好心的Omega建议道。  
“没有。”周九良张了张嘴，“他是学新闻的。”  
“啊，新闻啊，”他点点头，“我也是学新闻的，新闻系人少，不然你告诉我他叫什么，可能我会认识。”  
曹鹤阳看他愣头愣脑的样子，像是还在追求某个Omega。周九良身上带着种天生的安稳踏实，即便是不认识他的人看他也会平添些信任。  
“……孟鹤堂。”  
这是周九良第一次念出自家Omega的名字。  
眼前的人愣了愣，然后就笑了。周九良被他笑得云里雾里，又被他打量得不是很舒服。  
“你是周九良吧？”曹鹤阳说，见他点了头，才继续说道，“小孟儿出去了，现在应该在篮球场那边，他要补录个片头。你现在过去找他吧，用我带路吗？”  
“不用。”周九良婉拒，微微勾了勾嘴角，“谢谢。”  
“没事儿没事儿。”曹鹤阳摆摆手，“我叫曹鹤阳，他室友。”  
“……哦。”周九良眨眨眼。  
“你快去吧，我也上去了。”曹鹤阳催促他。  
周九良又点了下头，转身走了。  
曹鹤阳上了台阶，忍不住回头看了他两眼。

太蠢了。他想。  
不过小孟儿还真不一定不喜欢。

周九良觉得拒绝曹鹤阳给自己带路就是个错误，他从宿舍门口绕到篮球场用了二十分钟，一路上打听了无数次的路。  
但到了篮球场后很快就发现了孟鹤堂的身影，他穿着淡粉的衬衫，下身是白色牛仔裤，云台握在手里，正和旁边的人说着什么。  
周九良不想再等，紧着几步过去。凑近了才听清，他们似乎是在为什么争辩着。  
“……没有我会剪就要帮你们剪的道理。我的素材还没剪完呢。”Omega温温柔柔的嗓音就算在指责时听着都没那么刻薄，周九良不知道这是不是情人眼里出西施的缘故。  
“但是我们都不会剪啊，你就顺手做了呗。”旁边的人说道。  
“那个很简单，你们可以学。”孟鹤堂说。他微微皱着眉，闭上嘴时双唇抿成一条线，看上去并不愉快。  
怎么了？周九良慢慢走到他身后。  
“……我剪也行，”孟鹤堂又说，看着面前得寸进尺的室友的脸，轻声道，“按照外面剪片子的钱算吧。你们出钱我出力，这两天我给你们剪出来。”  
“……你不至于吧孟鹤堂。”室友脸上有些扭曲的震惊，似乎是觉得孟鹤堂就应该出于感情给他们白白干活才好。  
“至于。”孟鹤堂低了低头，“剪片子秃头。”  
他又看了室友一眼，握着云台的手紧了紧，想要转身离开。  
“诶——”  
周九良忍不住朝他露出个浅浅的微笑来，孟鹤堂眼里有些惊讶：“你怎么来了？”  
周九良看了看他对面立着的几个人，没说话。孟鹤堂回头看了他们一眼，也没管，伸手拽拽周九良的袖子。  
“……过来接你。”周九良这才收回视线，目光落在自家Omega身上，反手把他的手包在掌心。  
“……哦。”孟鹤堂没管他的动作，被他拉着走了两步，慢慢地往校门口的方向挪。  
周九良想到方才他们的对话，张了张嘴，道：“咱们家，不缺钱。”  
“啊？”孟鹤堂一愣，继而反应过来是刚才的话被他听见了。脸上不禁一红，有点儿难堪。  
他也不是干什么都要报酬的人，只是实在受不了室友吩咐他时理所应当的样子。  
“……我缺。”孟鹤堂皱了皱眉，抿抿嘴。  
“没事儿。”周九良想了想，心里只有他的Omega不能缺钱，开口道，“我给你。”  
“……不用你给我。”孟鹤堂低着头，不由自主地红了脸，别扭地努努嘴。

谁要你给我。孟鹤堂想。  
不会省钱吗？孟鹤堂叹了口气。


	8. 《愿你》11-15

11.  
浴室里哗哗响着水声，客厅连着的阳台窗开着，微风顺着窗户吹进来，吹动了孟鹤堂软乎乎的头发。  
Omega半躺在沙发上微微闭着眼，额角还隐隐看得见汗珠。  
他怀疑今天的周九良军官转性了，去学校接他时没急着回家，反而是让孙九芳把车开到了游乐园。  
孟鹤堂已经很久没去游乐园了，人太多的地方他向来是不喜欢的。分化后也总是会避开这种人多的地方，把心中的某种担忧防患于未然。  
比起他，周九良才像是不会来游乐园这种地方的人。岁数不大但看着就严肃，但进了门就掩盖不住眼里的好奇来，周九良听了何九华的话带他来玩儿，实际上上手的都是自己感兴趣的。反倒是孟鹤堂被他拉着，坐了好多个曾经自己万万不敢上的设施。  
海盗船专往最后一排坐，周九良眼里含着些期待。孟鹤堂也不想忤逆他的意思，硬着头皮上去了。昭示着设施启动的铃声响起三秒后Omega就想骂娘，身体不受控制地窝下去再悠上来，脚尖几乎没法点地。孟鹤堂的心尖儿控制不住地发颤，紧紧咬着牙闭上眼，信息素几乎失控。  
周九良察觉到Omega的恐慌，在半空中释放出自己清冷的信息素安抚他。侧过头大着胆子去拉他的手，一只手抓着栏杆，另一只胳膊绕过他的肩膀搂住他，倒是给了孟鹤堂一些安抚。  
虽然这些安抚比不上压根就不上这个项目。  
三百年一般的三分钟过去后孟鹤堂面如菜色，下了海盗船缓了足足有半个小时。周九良挠着头意识到自己好像又做错事了，轻轻叹了口气回头看了一眼游戏设施。  
……是挺吓人的。  
孟鹤堂在地上蹲着抿着嘴，周九良站在他身边半天也问不出一句你怎么样了，满心都是完蛋了Omega生气了怎么办怎么办，没想到最后孟鹤堂被他扶着站起身时冲他笑了笑，轻声说了声谢谢。  
周九良一挑眉梢心花怒放。  
孟鹤堂是在谢他在上面时悄悄释放信息素安抚他，还有吓到浑身颤抖时旁边伸过来的有力的手，把他坚定地搂进那个温暖的怀抱里。

路过气枪小摊时周九良只扫了两眼，觉得没什么意思。反正他在部队每天都碰得到枪，训练场也经常去，自然不觉得打气枪换礼物有什么难度。但孟鹤堂倒是多瞧了两眼，眼里有些期待的羡慕。  
周九良停住脚，偏过头看他：“想去？”  
孟鹤堂迟疑着摇摇头，“不。……我不会。”他说。  
但他猜周九良会，他还没看过周九良打枪。  
“……想看？”周九良问。  
孟鹤堂眨眨眼，点点头。  
周九良当机立断拉着他过去，随手捡起桌子上摆着的一把小手枪握在手里颠了颠，又转过头摸了摸旁边立着的几把看起来就高端不少的枪。  
摸过真枪的人是看不上这种闹着玩儿的东西的，但周九良只是不动声色地抿了抿嘴，转过头问孟鹤堂：“哪个？”  
孟鹤堂指了指大的那把，周九良于是把小手枪放了下来。  
摊主来讲了价钱，周九良点了点头，先付好了十枪的钱，抱着枪坐下之前迟疑了一下，回头示意孟鹤堂：“想试试吗？”  
“我？”孟鹤堂一愣。  
“……嗯。”周九良点了下头，站起来，“过来。”  
哪个男人不想打打枪呢？这和第二性别无关，无论是ABO都是想的，孟鹤堂也一样。  
犹豫着还是走过来坐下了，周九良伸出手指在枪身上点了点：“握着这儿。”  
瞧着孟鹤堂迷茫的样子，周九良干脆拉着他的手教他正确姿势，“这个手……这样，嗯，眼睛看这儿。”  
周九良从来都没这么耐心过，部队里要有新兵敢这么磨磨蹭蹭的，早就挨他眼刀捅了。  
“调整呼吸。”周九良说，他凑到孟鹤堂脑袋旁边，那距离极近。一手撑在桌上，另一只手扶着孟鹤堂的椅子靠背边缘，葡萄香飘在鼻息之间，周九良不由自主地吸了口气，抿上嘴：“吸……呼……”  
孟鹤堂跟着他调整着呼吸，周九良在旁边轻声问他：“看清了吗？”  
“……嗯。”孟鹤堂应。  
“打。”

砰！  
孟鹤堂应声扣动扳机。  
小气球炸开了，粉色的气球皮掉落在地。孟鹤堂抬起头，欣喜极了：“嘿！”他回过头，冲周九良笑笑。  
是很灿烂，很好看的笑容。  
周九良不由自主地也挑起嘴角，欣喜得忘了这是在游乐园里。  
忍不住低下头凑近了，在Omega唇角落下个吻。  
孟鹤堂一愣，笑容还没来得及压下。

气枪摊的摊主是个中年大姐，看见两个年轻人接吻，忍不住诶呀了一声。  
孟鹤堂瞬间脸红，飞快地站起身拉起周九良的手，跑了。

周九良在浴室里敲门，孟鹤堂半梦半醒，睡得轻，很快张开眼睛。  
“……怎么了？”孟鹤堂出声问了一句。  
“我没拿衣服。”周九良的声音从浴室里传出来，隐约带着空荡的回音。  
“哦。”孟鹤堂翻身起来，到卧室的柜子里翻了翻，翻出了干净的浴袍，给周九良送到浴室去。  
满是水汽的浴室里飘着Alpha清冷的信息素气息，孟鹤堂拉开门，地上都是水。周九良站在花洒下，强劲的身体上滚动着水珠。  
孟鹤堂眨了眨眼，不自觉地吞咽了一下。  
“……嗯？”周九良拿着一个毛巾，此刻正闭着眼擦着身上的水珠，似乎是察觉到孟鹤堂的气息，他张开眼，往后退了退。  
“我出去了你再洗？”周九良张了张嘴。  
孟鹤堂抿抿嘴，摇摇头，脸上烧得通红，视线不知道往哪儿挪才好。  
他上前一步想把浴袍塞进周九良手里，周九良刚好往后一退，孟鹤堂脚下一滑，忍不住叫了一声就往前扑过去。  
周九良眼疾手快地抓住他的手臂，另一只胳膊穿过他腋下把他撑住了，没让他摔到地上。火热的胸口贴了孟鹤堂微凉的指尖，周九良心里一动，喉头滚动：“……站稳了？”  
孟鹤堂心脏狂跳了半天，听着周九良出声反应了许久，胡乱点头：“啊，啊。嗯。”张开掌心在Alpha胸膛上撑了一把，“站稳了。”小声。  
在周九良的帮助下站稳了身体，孟鹤堂低着头，目光不由自主地飘向不该飘的地方，红着脸捂了捂脸。  
该做的都做过了，但这种时候还是会难堪。  
“给你……”  
周九良把浴袍接过来披上了，伸手揉了两把孟鹤堂软乎乎的毛。  
“我进屋了。”周九良说。  
刻意压低了的声音怎么听怎么色情，尽管周九良没有别的意思。  
孟鹤堂点了下头，在他出去后长出了口气。  
Alpha的信息素还残留在浴室内，在较为封闭的空间里暂时散不开。孟鹤堂闭了闭眼，尽量让自己不受他的影响。

但身体是诚实的，尤其是已经被标记过的身体。  
时时刻刻都昭示着对自己Alpha信息素的敏感，年轻的Omega慢慢把衣服脱下来，拧开花洒的开关。  
温热舒适的水流冲不掉Alpha挑起的欲望，孟鹤堂往冰凉的墙上靠了靠，想要缓解一些。  
尽管用处不大。

孟鹤堂洗完澡进来时，周九良刚刚把手机关了机。  
给何九华汇报今天的进程后得到了表扬，周九良心里翘起了得意的小尾巴，面对孟鹤堂时也放松了很多。  
今天两个人的气氛总体而言很轻松，在游乐园即使不说话时也没有多尴尬。周九良眨了眨眼，拍拍被窝。  
“……我关灯了？”孟鹤堂轻声问道。  
周九良钻到被子里，轻轻嗯了一声。  
卧室里瞬时间漆黑一片，周九良适应着光线的变化，孟鹤堂窸窸窣窣地爬上来。  
他还是睡在里面，脸冲着墙，怀里抱着粉兔子。  
平时飘在鼻息之间的葡萄味信息素似乎重了很多，周九良在黑暗中张开眼，Omega向来都是背对着他睡的，他也只敢在孟鹤堂睡着后偷偷凑过去把他搂进怀里。  
但今天孟鹤堂的信息素明显不一样了，如果说平时状态下的Omega散出的香味儿就像是让人置身于葡萄架群之中，今天的味道就像是直接把他扔到了葡萄汁里。  
过于浓了，就像是刻意的勾引，又像是……  
像是他之前情动时散出的味道。

周九良稳着呼吸，仔细觉察着空气中的不凡之处。  
比如，孟鹤堂刻意压抑的、似乎是不舒服的喘息，还有微微颤抖的身体。  
Alpha张开眼，目光投向他的后脑勺，周九良张了张嘴：“……你是不是，不舒服？”  
孟鹤堂四肢一僵，半天才说道：“……没有。”  
“有。”周九良笃定道，伸手探向Omega后颈的腺体。  
他的动作在半空中顿了顿，依然落下去，指尖轻轻地揉捏着。  
孟鹤堂的喘息霎时间就乱得不行，掩也掩不住。  
在周九良看不见的地方孟鹤堂张开眼，眼里浮着一层水雾，抓着兔耳朵的手收紧了，牙齿紧紧地咬着，似乎是怕被察觉出什么。  
流着水的地方空虚得要命，孟鹤堂有些失控了。  
“……我帮你。”周九良轻声道，抬手扳着Omega的肩，强硬地让他翻了个身。  
如同小兔子般的委屈神情落到周九良眼里，Alpha皱了皱眉，在孟鹤堂眼皮上亲了亲，带着枪茧的手探向他的身后。  
孟鹤堂缩成一团，似乎是害怕一般，他微微拧着眉，舔了舔唇。  
周九良眸光微动，忍不住笨拙地安慰，一边伸手挑开了他的睡袍，伸进柔软的内裤里面去，一边启唇：“……不会疼。”他说。  
12.【车】  
湿哒哒的后穴汩汩流着水，周九良把Omega搂到怀里，手指在穴口边上游移着。他观察着孟鹤堂的神色，借着窗外淡淡的月光。  
试探着伸进一根手指，紧致的甬道包裹着他。周九良借着Omega分泌出的液体小幅度地抽插着，孟鹤堂的身体微微颤抖，软绵的呻吟溢出唇齿之间。仿佛是受了鼓舞，周九良又加了根手指，慢慢伸进去等着他适应。  
被挑起情欲的Omega适应能力很强，甬道收缩着熟练地吞吐，周九良抽插了一会儿，想着自己这段时间看过的各种生理书上关于Omega身体方面的介绍，还有生理课老师的嘱咐。  
要慢，要有耐心。  
别做完就睡。——这句话暂时用不到。  
耳边传来Omega的呻吟，周九良身下的性器隐隐有了抬头的欲望，清冷的信息素释放在房间里，Alpha翻转着手指，在甬道中一边抽插一边戳一戳紧致的内壁，仿佛在找着什么。  
“嗯……”孟鹤堂轻声叫着，低着头垂着眸，不由自主地往周九良怀里凑。抱着的兔子被塞进被窝里，孟鹤堂伸手抱住Alpha的另一只手臂，轻轻蹭了蹭。  
耐心下来的周九良这次让他很舒服，好受多了。带着枪茧的手细致缓慢地摩擦过湿哒哒的甬道，缓解了孟鹤堂啃噬般的情欲。  
“没关系。”孟鹤堂忍不住小声说道，让周九良不用那么小心。  
“……不疼？”周九良的手指抠弄着他的后穴，孟鹤堂软乎乎的头发在枕巾上轻轻摩擦，是他摇了摇头。  
“快点……”孟鹤堂说完这句话简直羞耻得不行，脸上红了个透，甚至想缩进被子里。  
周九良抿着嘴，如果看他表情的话还会发现他轻轻皱着眉。动了动胳膊抓着孟鹤堂的手捏了捏，让他别急。后穴里的手指加快了速度，孟鹤堂呼吸紊乱不已，被Alpha带动着节奏，在那指尖戳到某处时身体一阵战栗，轻微的哼声不自觉地变成了甜腻的呻吟。  
周九良动作一停，仿佛察觉到什么。怀里的Omega眯着眼喘息，方才的快感顺着尾椎向上攀爬，一时之间孟鹤堂都没反应过来，身体已经给了最诚实的反应。周九良浅浅地把手指抽出来，再插进去时直截了当地奔着那一点戳了上去。  
“……啊！”孟鹤堂惊叫一声，不受控制地往周九良怀里贴。周九良一连抽插了几下，指尖全部戳到那一点。Omega身体扭动着似乎是想要躲避，可是后穴里流出的液体愈发湿润粘腻，明明是想要更多。  
“啊……不！”孟鹤堂抓着他的胳膊，眼角的生理泪溢出。周九良把他紧紧地锁在怀里，被抱住的胳膊伸到Omega身下，有规律地撸动着他的性器。  
前后的双重快感冲击着孟鹤堂的神经，他从来都没有过这样感觉。周九良也不搞花招，径直帮着他纾解了几十下，把他送上了巅峰。  
孟鹤堂大脑一片空白，伏在周九良怀里喘着粗气。周九良满意极了，抽出手指时随手把那液体蹭到孟鹤堂光滑的臀上，大手在上面揉捏着把玩。房间里尽是Omega的信息素味儿，混着射精后的腥膻。周九良身前的欲望硬得要命，他抱着Omega痉挛的身体，把他搂进怀里，鼻尖凑到侧颈，狠狠吸了口气。  
孟鹤堂就是他的毒品。  
“你……”大脑逐步上线，孟鹤堂终于夺回了讲话的能力，大眼睛水灵灵的望向周九良，他有点吃惊，不久前还只会横冲直撞的小子怎么这次只用手指就能让他沉迷进这种事了？  
周九良笑笑，笑得有点儿得意。  
“……舒服吗？”  
孟鹤堂抿抿嘴，点了点头。  
“你……”Omega抬了抬膝盖，碰到Alpha挺立的性器，愣了愣，“你要不要……？”  
他不知道周九良怎么能进步这么快的，他没多想。毕竟部队那个地方连个Omega都没有，再怎么学无非就是和别人交流交流，顶多就是看看片儿呗。  
他是不会知道周九良为了不再让他害怕这种事，熬夜看了几天的书，硬着头皮顶着全营未婚干部好奇的目光去上了生理课的。  
“不会疼。”周九良翻了个身把他压在身下，坚挺的性器溢出一点点晶莹的液体抵在Omega的大腿上，反复磨着。他亲了亲Omega的脸，像是在安抚保证，“不会疼的。”  
“……啊，”孟鹤堂缓慢地眨了眨眼，寻思着自己爽完了也不能让周九良忍着啊，就算会疼也不能拒绝啊，况且今天的相处还算得上愉快，对这种事他心里的抵触也小了很多。  
于是点点头，轻声道：“没关系。”  
没关系。  
躺平任干。  
周九良又亲了亲Omega的眼皮，像是笨拙的生涩的安抚，Alpha把孟鹤堂射出来的精液抹到他的臀上，手指伸进去探了探，还是湿润的。放心了些，周九良舒了口气，扶着硬挺的性器慢慢地顶进去。  
“嗯……”孟鹤堂皱了皱眉，牙齿在下唇上咬了咬，被周九良轻轻舔舐，“别咬。”  
孟鹤堂张开嘴，Alpha长驱直入，细致地舔过Omega的口腔，引诱着他与自己一起纠缠。身下缓缓顶弄了几下，似乎是等着孟鹤堂适应，这次没有大刀阔斧地不管不顾地抽插起来。  
“……没关系。”接吻的空隙，孟鹤堂轻声鼓励他，“不疼的。”  
有了之前的扩张，甬道里已经足够湿润松软。孟鹤堂忍不住笑了笑，主动亲了亲周九良的下巴：“没关系。”放心来。  
周九良这才加快了速度，一边找着那敏感处，一手摸上来揉捏孟鹤堂一侧的乳尖。深色的乳尖被揉得挺立起来，周九良张开嘴含住了，舌尖在上面绕着圈舔着照顾着。  
孟鹤堂无意识地轻声哼着，微微皱着眉，双臂绕在周九良头上轻轻揉着他的头皮。身下的顶弄一下比一下重，性器在里面顶撞了半天终于戳到那点。孟鹤堂反弓起腰躲避着，被周九良按住了，一下重似一下地反复抽插。  
“啊……！嗯！轻……！”  
他胡乱地摇着头，细瘦的腰被身上的人握住了，死死地按在身下。周九良肯定他这次的反应不是因为疼，便放心地冲撞了起来。  
葡萄味的信息素暴涨，隐隐地带上了些酒酿的香，有意无意地勾着人。汗珠从额角渗出，孟鹤堂伸手抓握，被周九良抓住了，带着搂住他的脖子。  
“舒服吗？”Alpha抽空问他。  
“啊……啊！舒……！轻……！”  
孟鹤堂说不出一句完整的话，眼里的水光衬着脸上的红晕显得可怜又诱惑，引得人想狠狠欺负一番。  
周九良低头连着吻了他几下，冲撞得又快又准。有力的腰肢前后动着，孟鹤堂的手在他背上抓着，指甲在上面留下几道爽到极致的痕迹。周九良由着他挠，大手扣在他圆润的臀上反复揉捏，似乎是想要把Omega嵌入自己的身体里。  
Omega已经高潮过一次了，时间弄得太久会累。周九良抿了抿嘴，打算快点结束。孟鹤堂的后穴收缩着，在他抽出时啜泣着挽留。生殖腔的小口被顶开了捅进去，孟鹤堂狠狠一抓，抽着气仰起头：“啊——”  
“……不疼。”周九良亲了亲他汗湿的额角，舔舔唇，是微咸的汗。  
“轻……快……快点……”  
“轻点还是快点？”  
不知是不是有意使坏，周九良反问道。性器在为了做爱而生的生殖腔里反复摩擦，到处都是敏感点让孟鹤堂兴奋异常，他听不清周九良的问话，自然也没法回答他。  
“轻点还是快点？”周九良又问了一遍，下身在柔软紧致的生殖腔里重重地摩着。  
“你……！”欺负人！孟鹤堂忍不住拍了他一把。  
周九良笑笑，低下身深深地吻他。身下紧着抽插了数下，硕大的性器顶端急速成结，精液播撒在敏感的内里。  
成结的过程总是折磨人的，周九良锁紧了怀抱，用力的亲吻着怀中的Omega。  
“唔……”孟鹤堂皱着眉，忍着成结时带来的疼痛。

周九良慢慢从他身上下来，已经得到发泄的性器退出他的身体，带出一点点浊液。  
他想着书上的话，抱着孟鹤堂轻轻地落下几个吻。  
孟鹤堂同样缓着呼吸，贴在Alpha胸前，迷迷糊糊地闻着周九良身上的信息素味道。  
“凉……”孟鹤堂不是很清醒，恍惚间说着感受。  
周九良摸了摸自己身上，有点疑惑：“不凉。”热的。  
“嗯……”孟鹤堂在他怀里寻了个舒服的位置，喜欢的粉兔子不知道在做爱时掉到了哪里。“信息素……凉。”  
“……哦。”周九良眨眨眼，把孟鹤堂抱得紧了些，确定不会冷到他。  
他一直不知道怎么形容自己的信息素味儿，闻着确实是清清冷冷的，总让人觉得有种生人勿近的气场。  
“是什么味道的？”周九良好奇地问道。  
他还不是很困，甚至还能再折腾两次。但孟鹤堂显然不行。  
“嗯……？”孟鹤堂动了动，张开眼看看他，想了想，道，“冰块儿。”  
“哦……”周九良恍然大悟。  
说得还真挺贴近的。

孟鹤堂在他怀里翻了两个身，最后还是翻了回来，面冲着周九良。  
周九良在玩儿他的头发，绕在指尖转着圈儿。  
“……再洗个澡。”孟鹤堂轻声说。  
“一会儿再去。”周九良亲亲他的发顶。  
“嗯……”孟鹤堂寻思是八成没法把射进去的东西弄出来了，他叹了口气，还是明天吃药吧。  
“你每次，每次都射进去……”孟鹤堂突然说道，周九良嗯了一声，示意他接着说。  
“我要是怀孕了怎么办啊？”孟鹤堂问道。  
周九良明显一愣，在指尖绕发丝的动作都停了下来。思绪大概卡了个壳，周九良眨眨眼，说道：“生下来。”  
孟鹤堂呼吸一滞，皱了皱眉，吸了吸鼻子，一瞬间清醒了不少。  
“……那我，那我呢？”  
“什么？”  
“我还在上学呢。”孟鹤堂抿了抿嘴。  
“哦……”周九良一时之间没明白这句话是什么意思，几乎是没怎么思考就说道：“不上了。生下来。”  
不上了，生下来。  
听完这话孟鹤堂只感觉全身发冷，刚刚的温柔缠绵仿佛骤然间荡然无存。他低着头垂着眸一动不动地躺了一会儿，然后慢慢的，慢慢的翻了个身。  
他背对着周九良，把被子盖得紧了紧。  
“洗个澡吗？”  
躺了半天，周九良问道。  
孟鹤堂往软乎乎的枕头里窝了窝，闷声道：“……不了。”  
“睡觉吧。”他说。  
“哦……”周九良没多想，盖紧了被子，抿抿嘴。  
睡觉前要说晚安。——何九华。  
“……晚安。”周九良说。

没有回应，孟鹤堂睡得很沉。  
13.  
温存过后紧接着就是狂风骤雨般的冰冷，孟鹤堂心里凉得透透的，忍着身上的不适就睡下了。之后的那天假一整天都没怎么和周九良说话，自顾自地做着手头的事，抱着电脑开着软件发呆，周九良一靠近他就忙碌起来，装作没法分神的样子。  
周九良也是个心大的，虽然察觉出孟鹤堂的反常，但也被他两三句就糊弄了过去。孟鹤堂抱着电脑干活时也就不去打扰，乖乖去一边摆弄他的仙人掌。  
他还沉浸在昨天傍晚到半夜两人轻松甜蜜的气氛里，丝毫不觉得孟鹤堂在生他的气。  
这一天过得不痛不痒，两个人在同一个空间里思考着不同的事。孟鹤堂也不介意周九良完全没察觉到他的不对劲，他只是感觉悲哀又愤慨，可是这样的感受没有必要告诉周九良。  
本来就没什么话说的两个人，这下子更没话了。

孟鹤堂在宿舍的木板床上翻了个身，伸手摸向枕头底下的手机，抽出来看了眼时间。  
室友窸窸窣窣地收拾着东西，一个一个地走了，曹鹤阳嘴里塞着面包过来敲他的床板。  
“起来了小孟儿，快点儿，一会儿不赶趟了！”  
孟鹤堂头脑昏沉，身上发热，就连细小的动作都变得困难。他轻轻哼了一声，抓了抓曹鹤阳伸过来的手。  
“四哥……”  
“怎么了？”曹鹤阳探着脑袋瞅他，“哪儿不舒服？”  
孟鹤堂身上难受得要命，伸手摸了摸后颈的腺体，身后那处汩汩流着液体，信息素四散。  
“不是吧你？发情了？”曹鹤阳吓了一跳，“那什么你抑制剂呢？放哪儿了？”  
孟鹤堂眯了眯眼，喘息着指了指地上的书包：“包里，你看看……”  
曹鹤阳蹲下身把他的书包翻了个底朝天，抬头道：“没有。”  
“衣服里呢？”  
孟鹤堂蜷缩起来，被子卷在身上包裹着他的身体，他克制着不要在曹鹤阳面前做出什么难堪的动作来，之前隔壁寝室Omega发情了当着室友面自慰的事也不是没发生过，他不想那样。  
连自己的身体都管不住，活着干嘛呢？  
曹鹤阳把他时常穿着的衣服裤子都翻了个遍：“没有！”  
“啊……”孟鹤堂颤抖着抓着被角，稳了稳声线，轻声叫道，“四哥……”  
“诶诶，怎么着怎么着？”曹鹤阳凑过来，近距离闻着葡萄香，“那什么，你给你家A打个电话让他来接你行不行？他们部队这种时候应该也能给假的吧？抑制剂没带别干挺着啊……”  
“不用，”孟鹤堂咬了咬牙，额角渗出细细密密的汗珠，他张开眼，眼珠上浮着一层水雾，“你抑制剂……借我一下。”  
“靠你别闹了！”曹鹤阳想蹦起来骂娘，“别人就算了，你他妈能乱吃么！”  
孟鹤堂作为Omega体质有些特殊，普通Omega能用的抑制剂他没法用，那种抑制剂只能短暂抑制情欲，但对身体带来的负面影响非常大。普通Omega每个月都会有一次持续3到5天的发情期，孟鹤堂的发情期则不然，他每两三个月才会来一次，来得格外凶猛热烈，只有用医院专门按照他的体质给他配的抑制剂才压得下去。  
“你快点儿给你家A打电话让他过来！……叫什么来着……周九良！我去帮你请个假，你再忍一忍！”曹鹤阳摸摸他的脑门，转身要走，却被孟鹤堂拽住了。  
孟鹤堂常年体温低，只有发情期时才会高一点。他拽着曹鹤阳的指尖，颤抖着手轻轻捏了捏。  
“不用的四哥，”他说，“你把抑制剂借我一下……没事儿的。”  
“那你……靠！”曹鹤阳眉心拧着，忍不住骂了句娘，然后抽回手去自己包里给他翻抑制剂，“你能不能别跟身体过不去？就算再怎么接受不了周九良也先把发情期渡过去再说啊，这玩意儿，这玩意儿……”曹鹤阳翻出个药瓶倒出两粒，随手抄起桌子上的矿泉水，拧开了盖子回到孟鹤堂床边，“唉你可真是的……”  
孟鹤堂借着他的手把药吃了，咕噜咕噜地咽下水去，闭了闭眼，平复着呼吸。半天，他张了张嘴，轻声道：“……谢谢四哥。”  
“行了你。”曹鹤阳摆摆手，“你把你们家地址告诉我，放心的话钥匙也给我，我去给你取你的抑制剂来。”  
“……我没带钥匙。”孟鹤堂说。  
不怪他，平时周九良不在家，他也不会回去住。  
“唉你呀……”曹鹤阳那他没办法，“那怎么办？我去医院给你开？”  
“嗯……”孟鹤堂往被子里缩了缩，“不着急……我缓一下自己去就行。”  
情欲在抑制剂的作用下被压了下去，孟鹤堂只觉胸腔里的心脏跳得急促，他试着稳了稳呼吸，把心跳的频率也缓下来，半天也不得章法。胸口被压着，怎么着也喘不上气来。  
“你说你怎么就不让周九良回来？你俩怎么啦？”曹鹤阳问道，孟鹤堂皱着眉哼了两声，没有回答。  
“……睡会儿吗？”  
“嗯。”孟鹤堂点点头。  
“那我先去上课，上完课了回来找你，陪你去医院。”曹鹤阳说。  
孟鹤堂张开眼，冲他笑了笑：“好。”  
曹鹤阳抿抿嘴，恨铁不成钢地指了指他。

孟鹤堂睡不着，胸口被压得难受。他在床上翻了半天的身，确认了情欲已经被压下去了，然后慢慢地坐了起来，揉揉脑袋。  
脑袋昏昏沉沉的隐隐作痛，孟鹤堂深吸了口气，知道这是普通抑制剂给自己带来的负面影响。心悸难受上不来气，头疼，四肢酸痛。  
他抓着栏杆从床上下去，双脚踏到地上时背后已经起了一层薄汗。  
太难受了。孟鹤堂抓着扶梯喘着气，想转身把自己的衣服翻出来换上，尽快去医院。不然等到抑制剂效用过了可麻烦了，当众发情信息素失控，孟鹤堂想都不敢想那个场面。  
他松开手转过身，身体晃了两下，张开眼，天旋地转，胸口堵得发疼。  
孟鹤堂眼前一黑，全身发软地倒了下去。

周九良在医院的走廊里奔跑，绕过了几个推着小车的护士。  
他连军装都没来得及换下来，就被孙九芳一路狂飙送到了医院。  
电梯口等着几个人，周九良抿着嘴看了两眼，冲进旁边的楼梯间里，一步三阶地跑上了七楼。他喘息着找着孟鹤堂的病房，看见门口贴着的房间号时直接压下门把手推开门进去。  
孟鹤堂靠坐在病床上，手上扎着针。吊瓶里冰凉的液体顺着针管注进血液里，曹鹤阳坐在他身边，和他说着些什么。  
听见门响，两人不约而同地转过头看向门口。周九良的胸口微微起伏，双唇抿成一条线。  
半路时已经接到消息孟鹤堂没什么事了，但周九良还是不放心，非逼着孙九芳保持在超速边缘冲到医院来。  
他轻轻皱着眉看向孟鹤堂，Omega似乎是有点心虚，不动声色地躲开了他的目光。  
曹鹤阳站起身，给孟鹤堂压了压被角，略带尴尬地看了看周九良，又看了看沉默的孟鹤堂，心下了然。  
绝对是闹别扭了。  
正常情况下这个时候Omega就应该撒个娇让Alpha安慰安慰抱抱才好，但孟鹤堂非要拧着，就肯定有事儿。  
“……我出去上个厕所。”曹鹤阳很识相地冲周九良笑笑，找了个借口出去了。  
孟鹤堂知道他的意思，也没说病房里有厕所。  
门锁被轻轻扣上，周九良走到孟鹤堂身边，帽子摘下来放到床头的小柜子上。  
他抬头看了一眼吊瓶，上面的药名他也看不懂，垂眸，伸手在孟鹤堂脸上摸了摸。  
“……没事？”  
“没事。”孟鹤堂低着头抓着被单蹂躏着，他轻声说道。  
“怎么不叫我回来？”周九良忍不住问道。  
他平时半个月放一次假，但也有特殊情况可以给假，比如Omega的发情期。  
这是部队给连级以上干部的福利，算是稳定军心。  
修身，齐家，才能治国平天下嘛。  
周九良觉得孟鹤堂是故意不告诉自己的，因为自己曾经和他说过，发情期时一定要给他打电话让他回来，抑制剂不能一直用下去，对身体不好。  
尤其是像孟鹤堂这种特殊体质。  
“不想影响你，工作。”孟鹤堂低声说。  
不对。  
不对劲。  
不是这个原因。周九良直觉没这么简单，他皱着眉叹了口气，坐下来摸了摸Omega冰凉的手背。  
“……别骗我。”周九良说。  
孟鹤堂一愣，抬起眼看他。  
“为什么不告诉我？”周九良又问了一遍。  
他定定地望进Omega眼里，非要逼问出一个原因来。  
孟鹤堂紧紧抿着嘴，偏过头避开了他的目光，不说话。  
“……为什么不告诉我？”周九良略显强硬地扳着他的下巴，把他转了回来。  
Omega倔得要命，明明之前都是乖巧顺从，就算不怎么说话也感觉得出来，他是对自己没那么抵触的。那现在是怎么了呢？为什么呢？  
周九良这才知道，孟鹤堂是有脾气的，而且脾气一上来自己未必搞得定。  
那他也得弄清楚原因才行，不能这么傻着懵着。  
连哪儿不对劲了都不知道。太蠢了。  
孟鹤堂被他捏得下巴疼，眉心拧了又拧，挣不开。  
他张开嘴，眼里也闪出些委屈和嫌恶来。  
“我不想，不想……”他定定地望进周九良的眼里，颤着声道，“不想和你做爱！”  
14.  
Omega眼里闪着泪光，望进去满是倔强和固执。  
鲜少有Omega会是这种性子，尤其是标记后的Omega。  
孟鹤堂说完那句话就低下了头，扎着针的手从床边抬上来，另一只手轻轻扣在上面暖着手背。周九良抿着嘴，放开捏着他下巴的那只手。孟鹤堂不肯再和他多说一句话，只沉默着远离，似乎和他呆在同一个地方都是勉强。  
怎么就这样了呢？周九良紧紧皱着眉，抬头看向吊着的药水瓶。里面的药水只剩个底，周九良抬起手按向床头的铃，叫护士过来拔针。  
护士姐姐来得很快，推门进来时药水还在小葫芦里往下淌，她走过来看了一会儿，才冲着孟鹤堂伸出手。孟鹤堂把手交到她手里，护士动作熟练又利落地给他拔了针，摘下药瓶。  
“以后可不能随便吃抑制剂了。”护士交代道，她转过头，看了看旁边站着的年轻军官，眨眨眼，问道，“你是他的Alpha？”  
“嗯。”周九良点了下头。  
“现在没什么事了，带回去好好歇着吧。情热大概会在几个小时后恢复，Alpha在的情况下用什么抑制剂呢……”护士小姐有些疑惑地说道。  
“我吃抑制剂了，这次发情期还会吗？”孟鹤堂压着针眼，抬头问道。  
“普通抑制剂对你只有短暂的压制作用，”护士小姐耐下心给他解释，“况且副作用很大，这次你晕倒了被送来就是例子。”  
“不是，我说……”孟鹤堂抿了抿嘴，“如果回去用我自己的抑制剂呢？”  
护士小姐似乎不太明白他干嘛要这样，她打量着这个单薄的Omega，迟疑了一下轻声道：“也可以，但是不推荐这样。”她看向站在一旁始终没说话的周九良，“这次不像之前，如果没有乱吃普通抑制剂的话，用专门配制的抑制剂，对身体造成的影响不会太大。……但这次不太好，最好是自然度过，什么抑制剂都别用。”  
这个自然度过，就是委婉地告诉Alpha带着他回去解决的意思了。  
周九良点点头，轻声说了谢谢。  
“不客气。”护士小姐拿着药瓶走了。  
孟鹤堂慢吞吞地起身，周九良连忙蹲下来，给他穿鞋。  
“走吧。”周九良说。  
不管是因为什么，他得先把Omega带回家再说。  
曹鹤阳就在病房外玩手机，两人从里面出来时他正找着替课，打算翘掉下午的课。  
“四哥。”孟鹤堂叫了他一声。曹鹤阳转过身，揣起手机：“怎么样？”  
“没事。”孟鹤堂摇了摇头，“麻烦你啦。”  
“嗨，你没事儿就行，可别再乱吃药了。”他缩了缩脖子，吐吐舌头，“我的抑制剂你以后碰都别碰，出事儿了太吓人。”曹鹤阳略显心虚地瞄了眼周九良，Alpha的目光在孟鹤堂身上落着，没注意到他的话。  
曹鹤阳心下了然，主动摆摆手：“我先回学校了，甭担心，导员那边的假我替你请，几天够？三天？”  
“……好。”孟鹤堂一愣，垂下眼，轻轻叹了口气。  
曹鹤阳点点头，跟周九良打了个招呼，先走了。  
孟鹤堂望着他的背影，有点迷茫。  
你看，都是一样的年纪。有些人愁着考试上学饭卡充钱和人际关系，有些人却已经结了婚，愁着哪种避孕药好用。  
周九良的大手落在他的肩上：“走吧。”  
孟鹤堂低下头，掩盖住眼里的失落。

他跟着周九良回了家，一路上望着外面，没有说话。  
抑制剂被放在了一楼茶几下的小药盒里，孟鹤堂自己去倒了杯水，低下身翻找着。周九良从他身后伸出胳膊，直接把装着几个药盒的盒子拿了过来。孟鹤堂心里一惊，转过头：“你干什么？”  
“大夫说了，这次别用。”周九良皱着眉。  
“……没事的。她只是说不推荐。”孟鹤堂伸着手要拿过来，被周九良躲开了。  
反而是孟鹤堂，因为这么一折腾也没多少力气，本就不如年轻的Alpha，现在更是。几乎是轻而易举地就被推在了沙发上，周九良把药盒放到一边，趁着孟鹤堂没反应过来抢药的工夫，手臂穿过他的膝弯，另一条胳膊托住他的肩膀，把他给抱了起来。  
“你干什么？”孟鹤堂惊慌着搂住他的脖子，害怕自己掉下去，心里急得厉害，“你放我下来！”  
“不放。”周九良抱着他上楼，踢开了被子把他扔到床上。Omega瞪大了眼睛挣扎着要起身，被他按住了压在身下。  
周九良在他脸上落下几个吻，落到唇边时被Omega躲开了。孟鹤堂偏着头瞪他，就像是在和他赌气。  
房间里葡萄味正浓，孟鹤堂呼吸不稳，压住了几乎要脱口而出的两声哼哼。  
“不能吃抑制剂。”周九良说，他一边把孟鹤堂的衣服往下褪，一边拽过旁边的被子盖在两人身上。  
六月的热还在能忍受的范围内，外面的温度和屋里的温度差得也多。情热期出汗晾着，等过去了非得感冒发烧不可。  
也不知道该不该夸周九良细心，都这个时候了还能想着别冻着Omega。  
“就这几天。”周九良又补了一句，似乎在安慰孟鹤堂忍一忍。  
换了任何时候，只要孟鹤堂说了不想做，他一定不会再勉强。但只有这几天不行。  
大夫说了不可以用抑制剂还偏要用，说了要自然度过还非要抗拒，这不是跟自己身体过不去么？  
孟鹤堂委屈，周九良心里也压着火儿。  
孟鹤堂可以跟自己别扭，可以生气，可以发火，但是不能为了离他远点儿，就跟自己的身体过不去。  
周九良抿着嘴，伏在孟鹤堂身上动作着。他现在可以在这事上让Omega觉出些美妙般的欲罢不能来，不会再让他感觉到疼，就算再生气都会照顾着孟鹤堂的感受。  
孟鹤堂也紧紧咬着牙，目光投向天花板。  
体内涌上的情热如同万蚁噬心，在周九良一下一下的顶弄安抚下缓解了不少。  
只是越缓解越舒服孟鹤堂就越委屈，仿佛自己也成了那个管不住身体的人。  
你看，嘴上说着不想做，身体却不由自主地表达了贯穿的欣喜和被填满的餍足。  
做吧做吧，反正都这样了。  
孟鹤堂破罐子破摔，唇角溢出一两声呻吟。周九良搂紧了他，大手一下一下地摸着他后脑的碎发。  
眼角的泪被吮进嘴里，周九良的吻落在Omega额边。  
为什么要哭呢？

两个人开始彻底的冷战。  
热烈短暂的三天发情期过去后，周九良回到了部队，孟鹤堂继续回学校住着。  
周九良还会发个微信问问孟鹤堂身体怎么样，最近怎么样，却总是被孟鹤堂一两个字搪塞过去。问他身体恢复了没有就回个“嗯”，连个“恢复了”都懒得打。  
时间久了周九良也别扭起来，心里那股火怎么着都不痛快。跟何九华秦霄贤两个人分析了一两次也没明白，然后就再也不肯说给他们听。自己一个人在心里闷着，抿着嘴蹲在宿舍外面抽烟，大半夜睡不着觉去训练场上跑十公里玩儿。  
跑完了回去正好碰上秦霄贤起夜，把迷糊着的秦霄贤吓了一哆嗦，问他大半夜不睡觉干嘛去。  
周九良动了动嘴，伸手往脑袋上抹了一把，抹掉了一脑门的汗。他摇摇头，抬起眼瞄了他一眼，没说话。  
“你这烟味儿可重了点儿啊。”秦霄贤说。  
之前周九良不怎么抽烟，尤其是结婚以后，为了不让孟鹤堂闻着难受，他几乎都快戒了。这下一闹别扭就又捡了起来，抽得比之前还凶，何九华看着吓人。  
“赶上吸毒了都。”何九华说。  
周九良不说话，把烟盒揣进兜里。

又是半个月一回的假期。  
这次的周九良过于冷静了，何九华觉着，他和孟鹤堂之间的矛盾估计真不小。  
之前的假期周九良都是一副恨不得马上飞到学校的样子，哪怕脸上也露不出个笑模样，但欢喜是真的藏不住的。  
现在的周九良就完全不一样，一整天的工作结束后也安安静静地在桌前呆着，拿着手机给孙九芳发了个微信。  
“……怎么没回去？”何九华和秦霄贤过来找他，见他不紧不慢的样子，问道。  
“不回去了。”周九良摇摇头，接着给孟鹤堂发了条微信。  
-这两天我不回去了，有任务。  
何九华大着胆子把他的手机屏幕拨下来，自己往上面扫了一眼。  
周九良也没生气，他想看就让他看。  
反正他和孟鹤堂之间从来就没有什么甜甜蜜蜜的肉麻话。  
孟鹤堂很快回了个好。周九良猜他轻松了不少。  
“不是吧你，闹别扭说开就好了。”秦霄贤也看见了他发给孟鹤堂的话，皱皱眉坐下来劝他，“那句话怎么说来着？床头吵架日完和？”  
“……”何九华无奈地瞥他一眼，“床尾和。……你能不能多看点儿书，别看那些没用的东西？”  
秦霄贤很不乐意地撇撇嘴，冲他翻了个白眼。  
何九华也懒得理他，径自转过头，敲敲桌子，看向周九良：“不是挺喜欢他的么？怎么还不回去了？……你回去问问他为什么跟你闹别扭不就完了，话得说开。你说你们俩，一个赛一个的倔，怎么他妈的就分配到一块儿了？”何九华想不通。  
孽缘吧。周九良想。  
他抹了把脸，叹了口气。  
“他不想见我。”周九良说。他疲惫地闭了闭眼，轻声道：“他连发情期都不想见我，现在就更别提。”  
15\.   
接到消息时孟鹤堂松了口气，周九良不回来了，那就说明他不用回家了。可以一直在学校住着。  
进了六月中旬，课少了许多，更多的时间留给学生自己复习。孟鹤堂松了口气，刚刚背完曹鹤阳给他印的几张题。  
上一次和周九良实在是闹得不愉快，孟鹤堂渡劫般过了三天的发情期，第四天早晨洗个澡就走了，揣着他的抑制剂。  
室友见他回来，目光戳在他身上充满了探究。上上下下地打量了一番，啧啧两声：“……小孟儿可挺好，发情期都不用在学校呆着。”  
孟鹤堂爬到自己的床上收拾东西，对他的话充耳不闻。他们知道孟鹤堂请了三天假回去过发情期，总不可能是吃了药还得歇三天吧？  
“行了，你可比不上人家。”另一位在旁边添油加醋，“人家发情期有Alpha帮着过，Alpha不比抑制剂好多了？”他说，抬起眼，皮笑肉不笑地看向孟鹤堂：“是吧小孟儿？”  
“我还寻思着小孟儿这信息素的味儿怎么就有点儿变化了呢，原来是被标记了啊。”室友笑了笑。  
孟鹤堂低着头不说话，抑制剂的小药瓶被他扔进床头的小抽屉里。  
“那你可得想法把人家留住了，最好毕业就结婚，可别动不动就闹分手啊。”室友说着，“小孟儿这脾气，也得收敛收敛了，不然哪个Alpha受得了？”  
孟鹤堂叹了口气，扶着扶梯下来，转身瞥了他们一眼。  
“……我妈都没管这么多。”他说，“挺大个老爷们儿，怎么就话这么多呢？”  
他眯了眯眼，出去了。

孟鹤堂不是真的能做到不把他们的话放在心上的，他只是面上不服输罢了，实际上比谁都在意。  
每次和周九良做完爱他都会在第二天把避孕药吃下去，以避免有什么不必要的麻烦。  
什么时候结婚已经不能自己决定了，还不能决定自己的身体是否孕育个生命吗？  
以后的事孟鹤堂不愿意想，但就当下，他是不想要的。

但不是不想要就不会来的。  
到了七月中旬，考试才彻底结束，寝室的人一块儿收拾着东西准备回家。孟鹤堂也打算拎着东西走了，他家在另一个城市，离这边不远，高铁两小时的距离。  
周九良那边他还没通知，只等着到家了再告诉他。  
暑假还要留在这儿呆在周九良的房子里当望夫石，等着一个月就回来两次的人抓紧机会和自己夜夜笙歌？不可能。  
孟鹤堂咬着唇收拾着，额角渗出密密麻麻的汗珠。他只当是动作大了累的，夏天的温度本来就高，稍微干点儿什么就是一身的汗。  
合上箱子，孟鹤堂从地上站起身，一阵头晕。  
他眼疾手快地抓住了手边的栏杆，闭上眼睛缓了一会儿。胃里抽搐着难受，涌上来一股呕吐感。孟鹤堂松开手往外跑，把在门边收拾柜子的曹鹤阳撞了个趔趄。  
寝室里的人停下手来往外瞅，面面相觑。  
“……怎么了这是？”  
曹鹤阳撂下手里的活，追出去看他。  
孟鹤堂径直冲进水房，一手抓着横在洗脸池上面的水管，一手捂着胸口，半弯着腰不住地干呕。他呕得眼泪都出来了，吐又什么都吐不出来。明明是三十多度的高温天气，他却觉得周身发冷，忍不住接连打了两个哆嗦。  
“没事吧没事吧？”曹鹤阳给他拍着背，微微皱着眉看他吐得昏天黑地。  
“……没事。”孟鹤堂艰难地吐出两个字，虚弱地摇了摇头，站直了身子喘着气缓着。他转过脑袋，眼里的生理泪要落不落。曹鹤阳略带担忧的眼神落到他的眼里，孟鹤堂心里一暖，笑笑：“没事儿，别担心。”  
他周身发冷，想回去穿上厚衣服，把自己裹起来。  
“还吐吗？”曹鹤阳问道。  
孟鹤堂慢慢摇头，长出了口气。  
“回去吧，没事了。”他说。  
曹鹤阳虚虚地把手放在他的背上，带着他回到寝室里。孟鹤堂垂下眼继续收拾东西，在柜子和行李箱之间穿梭。  
他心里沉甸甸的压得难受，隐隐泛着些担心。  
有什么不对了。

“小孟儿没事吧？”室友眨了眨眼出声问道，孟鹤堂摇摇头，没出声。他看了看孟鹤堂的样子，又道：“吐成这样，可别是怀孕了吧？”  
“说什么呢你！”曹鹤阳推推眼镜站起身，瞪了他一眼，“这话能乱说么？”  
“本来就是嘛，”室友没什么好气地扬扬下巴，指了指孟鹤堂，“他又不是没有Alpha，发情期受孕率高，万一真中了呢？”  
这话说得曹鹤阳心里也发怵，他不再说什么，只低头看向孟鹤堂。  
孟鹤堂蹲着身子，啪地一声把行李箱合上，抿了抿嘴，慢慢站起身。  
寝室里的气氛紧得要命，孟鹤堂往旁边扫了一眼，张了张嘴。  
“……有什么的，”这几个字的声音不大，像是说给自己听的一般，“婚我都结了，怀个孕有什么的。”他轻描淡写地说着，掩去了心里的不安。  
曹鹤阳被他吓了一跳：“孟儿……”  
“没事。”孟鹤堂摆摆手。  
如果仔细听，还是能听出他话里的颤抖。

医院里总是泛着股阴冷。  
孟鹤堂坐在外面等待着叫号，手里握着两张单子。  
他闭了闭眼，抓着纸张的力度紧了又紧。  
室友的话像是磐石，在他心里重重地落下去。那天之后孟鹤堂就买了验孕棒，打算自己先看一下。  
两道杠。孟鹤堂的心脏彻底沉了下去，没有即将为人母的欣喜，只剩下满心满眼的恐慌。  
恐慌于周九良可能会有的反应，恐慌于自己接下来的日子。  
他冷得直打哆嗦，给母亲打了电话说晚几天回去，接着就挂了医院产科的号。  
“……妊娠44天。”大夫说，“留吗？”  
孟鹤堂不自觉地摸上肚子，抿抿嘴，不太敢相信：“我……我吃药了的，为什么还会？”  
“任何避孕措施都不能达到百分之百的避孕效果。”大夫说。  
“那会不会影响它？”孟鹤堂又问道。  
他可以决定肚子里这个小生命的去留，但在这之前他想做点什么安慰一下自己。  
比如说，它不是个健康的孩子，避孕药可能会影响它的发育。  
“不会。”大夫的声音冰冷笃定，狠狠地砸在孟鹤堂的心头。  
“它很健康。”  
孟鹤堂咬了咬唇，掌心落在小腹上。  
你啊你啊，怎么就这么不抗念叨？说什么来什么？  
毁了我这辈子就好了吗？  
“留吗？”大夫又问了一遍，似乎是有点不耐烦。  
“……不留。”孟鹤堂张开嘴说道，说出这话时心脏像是被人掰下去一块儿。  
“好。”大夫点点头，拿着笔刷刷几下，又开了张单子给他。  
“先去交钱，然后去走廊最里面转角等着叫号。”  
“……谢谢。”孟鹤堂接了过来。

身边的人一个一个地离开，每隔一段时间就有护士出来叫下一个人。  
孟鹤堂觉得太冷了，又饿，做手术前要禁食禁水，他怕得要命。旁边坐着的是个女Omega，玩儿着手机等着。见他明显紧张，便放下手机。  
“一个人来？”  
“嗯。”孟鹤堂点点头。  
“不用怕。”她笑了笑，“多做几次就好了。”  
孟鹤堂眉心微皱，“……你？”  
“这是我第三次来做流产。”她说。  
“为什么不留着？”孟鹤堂忍不住问道。  
“嗯？”女人往他的小腹上瞄了一眼，“你为什么不留着？”  
“……我不能留。”孟鹤堂低了低头，用更小的声音补了一句，“不想留。”  
“我也不能留。”女人说，她靠在墙上，望着天花板，用无所谓的口吻说道，“我养不起他，我男朋友也不会帮我养。”  
“那为什么……”为什么还要让你怀孕呢？  
男朋友？还没结婚？  
“也不是故意的吧，也都是没想到。”她说，“他就是不愿意戴套，我一直都是吃药的，但是药这东西也不是百分百管用啊。”似是无所谓一样的语气。  
屋子里的护士又出来了，喊了一个名字。身边的女人站起身，拍拍孟鹤堂的肩。  
“别多做啊弟弟。”她冲孟鹤堂笑笑，“对身体不好，对以后有影响的。”  
孟鹤堂一愣，看着她进去了。  
他心下沉得要命，一时之间不知道该心疼谁，该想些什么。

孙九芳觉得自己瞎了。  
周副司令给了一天假，今天姐姐来医院产检，姐夫工作那边忙，抽不出空来，孙九芳就主动过来了，陪着姐姐忙活。  
他是怎么着都没想到自己在产科看见了孤单一人的孟鹤堂的。  
孟鹤堂坐在椅子上，闭着眼睛微微皱着眉。孙九芳往他等着的那扇门上看了一眼，心里一惊。  
“姐你等我一会儿，坐一下别动啊，我有点儿事儿很快就回来！”  
孙九芳把姐姐扶到椅子上坐下，转身就往楼上跑，一边跑一边给周九良打电话。

孟鹤堂十有八九是要做流产！他是什么时候怀孕了呢？  
他不打算告诉周九良？！  
“周营！”孙九芳往办公室门上拍了一把，里面的人吓了一跳，孙九芳一边喘着一边往里走，随手掏出证件拍在桌子上。  
他捏着手机冲周九良喊：“市第二医院！快点儿过来！”  
孙九芳拧着眉，急得仿佛要偷摸做流产的是自己老婆：“那什么你夫人！八成怀孕了！现在要做流产！你快点儿过来！”  
挂断电话，孙九芳定了定神。眼前的老院长看完了他的证件，忍住了没叫保安。  
“我是X市军区周副司令警卫员孙九芳，”孙九芳给他敬了个礼，“我们周营的夫人在你们医院等待流产。依据规定，军人家属在丈夫不知情不同意签字的情况下不得私自堕胎！”  
他稳着呼吸，皱着眉望进院长的眼里：“希望您派人拦一下，我们营长马上回来，就快要到他夫人了！”


	9. 《愿你》16-20

16\.   
孟鹤堂本来在手术室门口等着，看着里面隔一会儿就有个人出来，面色苍白憔悴，却能正常行走，只是看上去没什么力气的样子。他张着眼不知在想些什么，等着护士出来喊自己的名字。  
现在的流产手术很简单，十分钟做完，休息半个小时量个血压就能走。孟鹤堂深呼吸着让自己尽量放松，不至于一会儿进去时瘫在地上，那可太丢人了。  
走廊另一边有几个大夫急匆匆地朝着这边跑过来，孟鹤堂好奇地转过脸，看着他们一个个脸上都是焦急，过来后看见他似乎松了口气。  
“您是……孟鹤堂吧？”  
孟鹤堂一愣，点点头站起身：“啊。”他上下打量着眼前的女大夫，白大褂边儿贴在身上，看上去安静顺从。  
“太好了。”大夫喃喃道，长出了口气。  
“介于您的特殊情况，这个手术我们医院不能给您做。”她的脸上露出歉意的神情来，“您跟我过来歇一会儿吧。”  
“不是。”孟鹤堂有一瞬间的轻松，更多的是不解，“为什么不能给我做？”他手足无措地看着眼前的几个大夫，眉心微微拧着，直觉不是什么自己能理解的原因，“我挂了号交了钱在这儿等的，刚刚都好好的，为什么现在不可以？”  
“……您这个情况现在不太方便。”女大夫拽着他往另一侧走，后边跟着几个穿着白大褂的男医生，尽量把他带到离手术室远的地方。  
“我什么情况？”孟鹤堂不明所以，他抽出手，“不是，你，你说清楚了。”他抿着嘴看着女大夫，目光明暗不定。  
女大夫看着他叹了口气，有些为难地张了张嘴：“这是我们医院的疏忽，我们不知道您是军人家属。”  
“军人家属怎么了？”孟鹤堂眉心微动，“军人家属就不能做流产了吗？”  
“不是不能做，”大夫说，“只是军人家属不能在丈夫不知情的情况下私自做流产手术。”她看向眼前这个年轻的Omega，Omega的眼圈瞬时就红了，她不由得放软了声音，道，“您来做这个丈夫知道吗？”  
孟鹤堂低着头不出声，女大夫叹了口气，挥手让旁边的几个人先离开了。她带着孟鹤堂到一间单人病房里：“已经有人通知了您丈夫，他马上就会过来。……有什么事好好聊聊吧，这种事还是不能自己做决定。”  
她说完就出去了，顺便给孟鹤堂关上了门。孟鹤堂坐在病床上，两条腿晃着，盯着地上的白瓷砖出神。  
这种事不能自己做决定？什么事呢？流产吗？  
孟鹤堂闭了闭眼。  
意思是现在他肚子里揣着个小生命，躲过了避孕药的药性发育得健健康康，只要再细心地照顾他八个多月他就会平安降生。但是自己并不想要他，不想按照Alpha的意思退学把他生下来，不想把刚刚开始的这一辈子赔给这个组成不到半年的家庭。  
私自做个流产也算是负个责任，他不想，不愿意，那就干脆不生，别等到生下来了再怨天尤人地后悔。  
那对孩子影响也不好。  
小时候父母关系有一段时间很僵硬，妈妈时常抱着他哭，一边哭一边喊着要不是为了你我早就和他离婚了。孟鹤堂懵懂地回抱着妈妈，他不懂。  
如果不愿意，你为什么要生我呢？如果是为了我你才忍耐，不能过自己的生活，那你就不要为了我。  
为什么要把这个重担交给我担着呢？  
孟鹤堂不明白，这不是他的错啊。  
但是长大了父母的关系就缓和了，父亲的脾气有所收敛，父母之间渐渐寻出了一个双方都平衡的相处方式，算不上相敬如宾，倒也能和和气气的。  
孟鹤堂虽然看着母亲崩溃过，可母亲却从来没有疏忽他的教育和衣食方面的照顾，长到现在心理方面也算是很健康，很有自己的主意。  
他的脾性是更像父亲的，同样的倔，细微之处也看得出母亲的柔软温和。

孟鹤堂在短短十几分钟内思考了良多，甚至于没察觉出周九良是什么时候进来的。只在感觉到熟悉的信息素气息时才微微一愣，继而抬起头。  
不知何时眼眶里蓄满了泪水，抬头的动作做出后便落了下来。周九良总是满胸腔都是对他不告诉自己就私自决定的怨，到这时也没法再怪他了。  
本来两人之间就有隔阂，况且孟鹤堂才二十岁，结了婚不久两人还没完全熟悉就怀了孕，年轻的Omega自然也是惶恐的。到现在还没反应过来也说不定，只想着不能留，得尽量保持自己的生活状态，这想法也能理解。  
周九良轻轻叹了口气，抿抿嘴，伸手擦去了孟鹤堂脸上的泪。  
“怎么不告诉我？”  
他的目光落在孟鹤堂依旧平坦的小腹上，Alpha眸光微动：“……是上次，那时候的吗？”  
孟鹤堂望着他，点了点头。他吸吸鼻子，身体往后撤了撤。  
Alpha的信息素很好地安抚了他的情绪，怀孕后的Omega本身就比平时更依赖自己的丈夫。孟鹤堂由着周九良的动作，让他把手抚上自己的肚子，虽然说现在还什么都感受不出来。  
周九良摸了一会儿收回手：“怎么不告诉我？自己来做手术。”他皱了皱眉。  
孟鹤堂瞒着他打算自己偷偷把孩子打了这事他还是很生气，如果不是孙九芳刚好看见，如果不是医院的人及时拦下来……  
他未出世的孩子甚至还没来得及看一眼父亲，就已经被冰冷的工具弄出体外了。  
年轻生涩的小父亲甚至不会知道自己已经有了个孩子，就被孟鹤堂弄消失了。  
孟鹤堂这才想起来自己的打算，他定了定神，在心里说了几遍不要心软，手臂撑着床板跳下来，周九良眉梢一挑，伸手去扶他。  
“没事。”孟鹤堂摇摇头，不动声色地躲开他的手。  
“那个，我想跟你说件事。”孟鹤堂垂着眸，向旁边让了两步。  
周九良抿着嘴，等着他说。  
“……这孩子我不打算留。”孟鹤堂说。  
“为什么？”周九良稳着声线。  
“不想留。……我现在不是要孩子的时候。”Omega直了直腰，想让自己看起来底气足一些。  
“可是你怀孕了……”  
“怀孕了也不代表我准备好要孩子了。”孟鹤堂打断他，抬起眸，蹙着眉说道，“我才二十岁，我大学都还没毕业。我照顾不好他。”  
“我们可以请保姆照顾，你不用照顾。”周九良说，说完了似是怕他不相信，又补充了一句，“有钱，请得起。”  
“我没说你请不起保姆！”孟鹤堂的话不由得重了些，心下浮躁。他在屋子里来来回回地走了两圈，定住脚：“我的意思是，我不想生下来！你明白吗？”他望进周九良的眼里，胆怯和瑟缩仿佛在怒气面前被冲得一干二净。  
“我不想、不想、不愿意、不愿意！这样你能听明白吗？”孟鹤堂急得浑身发抖，他死死地盯着周九良，“我不想给我还不熟悉的人生孩子你明白吗？我一想到这几个月发生的事我就脑袋疼，我一想到别人还在念书我却已经结婚了，别人还在上学我却需要收拾铺盖回家生孩子奶孩子天天围着丈夫孩子转我就浑身难受你明白吗？”  
周九良从来都没有见过这样的孟鹤堂，他单薄的身体不由自主地打着抖，牙齿也咯吱咯吱地咬出了响。他狠狠地瞪着自己，大眼睛里蓄满了水光。像是临近崩溃的边缘，像是沉默了许久的睡狮。  
周九良听着他劈头盖脸的指责，抿着嘴几乎说不出话，胸腔里的火被捂住了没发，死死地压着，压得他胸口发疼。他几乎是气昏了头，好半天才张了张嘴。  
“可是，可是你……”本就沉默寡言的Alpha就算在这种时候也喊不出什么话，“你已经怀孕了！”  
“我已经怀孕了就一定要生下来吗？”孟鹤堂大喊道。  
他从来都没有这样崩溃过，像是把自己这段时间的压力苦恼都发泄出来。  
周九良是个脾气好忍得下的，换了别的Alpha，估计早就跟自己吵得不可开交了。  
“你……”周九良胸口一起一伏，结婚以来他已经经历过这二十多年从来都没有过的情绪好几次了，巧得要命，都是眼前这个人带给自己的。  
开心是他，难过是他，苦闷是他，现在的怒上心头还得忍着不发也是因为他。  
孟鹤堂在他眼前流着泪，发着倔不肯上手擦。他仰着脸冲着周九良，似乎是吃准了周九良不会跟他动手一般。  
其实是很任性的举动，只是孟鹤堂没有意识到罢了。  
他就是要看看周九良的底线在哪一步，他就是要蹦跶上去使劲儿踩几下。  
周九良气了半天，小两口互相瞪着眼睛。孟鹤堂满脸都是眼泪，周九良终究是说不出重话，最后只伸出手摸摸他的脸，把他脸上的泪痕蹭掉了。  
“别动胎气。”周九良说，“别气。”  
孟鹤堂哭得更凶了，他想听的不是这个。  
“……我不同意。”周九良咬着下唇，垂在身侧的手攥成了拳头，“我不同意你打掉他。”

17.  
他不同意。  
孟鹤堂头疼得快炸了，听他说出拒绝的话后更是哭得上气不接下气。心底涌上的悲哀挟着寒气，一股脑地冲向头顶。周九良撑着他的身体不让他瘫到地上，一张脸憋得通红。  
他心里也不是滋味，说出那话便后悔了，可又不知道应该说些什么。  
与其说他不同意，不如说他不知道如何跟孟鹤堂沟通。他满心满眼都是孟鹤堂要离开他、不想呆在他身边、不愿意和他在一起的恐慌，一时之间也犯了浑，想着用这个方式把Omega困在自己身边也好，用个孩子给他栓牢了也好，总之是伤人的话就那么出了口，孟鹤堂眼里的绝望难过落在自己眼中，周九良难受地抱住他，把他扶到床边去坐着。  
他不再说话，不住地给Omega擦着眼泪，抿着嘴搂住他，摩挲着他脑后的碎发，似乎是想通过这样的小动作缓和下他的情绪。孟鹤堂两条胳膊被迫绕过他的脖子，他死死地扣住了周九良的肩，一边流泪一边张嘴咬在Alpha肩上。  
Omega的身体在发抖，周九良微微皱了皱眉，由着他隔着军装留下一个牙印。  
周九良也不是没受过伤的人，只是在这个时候觉得，孟鹤堂气极了咬得这一口，极其的疼。  
比战场上受伤的疼难受多了。  
孟鹤堂委屈啊，肚子里的小东西平平安安地活着，周九良不点头自己就得好生照顾着——他干不出折磨自己以至于让孩子流掉的事。但他也恨极了，周九良这丧良心的，他凭什么？凭什么用个孩子拴住他呢？  
其实孟鹤堂也是个吃软不吃硬的，周九良要是态度没这么强硬，或是卖个惨撒个娇估计他也就心软了，心软了说不定对这孩子也就没这么恨了。孕期的Omega比平时温和柔软，Alpha再一鼓动，说不准就真留下了。  
可是周九良并不会绕着弯儿的想，要是战场上，越十万火急的情况他越冷静，紧急任务交给他绝对错不了。然而一遇到和孟鹤堂有关的，周九良就仿佛瞬间丧失了思考能力，只想直工直令地表达诉求，让孟鹤堂顺着他留下才好。  
他能接受孟鹤堂撒泼、打他、骂他，但他坚持的事，说不让就是不让。  
两人都是这倔脾气，都是头一次谈恋爱，头一次和另一个人交换这样的感情，谁就能说真的把握好尺度呢？  
两个人的生活是经历一次次试探，一次次触碰，一次次退让，最后才能磨合出一个双方舒适的距离的。  
双方都不想退让的情况下，就只能撞得头破血流。

孟鹤堂可以说是真的伤心到一定程度了，哭累了靠着床头就睡了，眼睛肿了起来，眼皮都是红通通的。  
周九良站在床边看了他半天，心中苦涩得不成样子，他说不出话，只拽过了被子给他盖上，然后坐到一边去，释放出信息素默默安抚着孟鹤堂，还有孟鹤堂肚子里的小东西——能感受到母体情绪变化的它估计也不好受吧？  
生涩的小父亲慢慢伸出手，想再摸一摸Omega平坦的小腹。但那只手就停在半空中，悬在上方停了一会儿，周九良轻轻抓握了一下，最后收回了手。  
他叹了口气。觉得现在比上战场被前后左右围堵的同时，枪里最后一颗子弹还被秦霄贤打飞出去了的情况还紧急，他迫切地想求助谁，可心里却没个能让他踏实下来的人选。

孟鹤堂在医院睡了一个多小时，醒来时周九良依然坐在床边，保持着一个小时前的姿势。  
“……回家？”见他醒了，周九良轻轻开口。  
孟鹤堂不自觉地吞咽了一下，嗓子发干，他没说话。似乎是在想着发生了什么事情，半天，才错开眼，摇了摇头。  
“不。”  
周九良也不恼，知道他不想理自己。  
孟鹤堂崩溃大哭过了，现在平静得很，他深知闹下去对自己没有好处，但不想和周九良说话也是真的。他装不出来。  
“那去哪儿？”周九良耐心地问道。  
孟鹤堂安静地呼吸了一会儿，目光投向窗外。  
“我想回家。”孟鹤堂说，他扭过头，掏出手机，拆了手机壳，里面夹了一张火车票。他看着那张火车票上的发车时间，是两天后中午的。现在看见那时候才能离开，不由得又委屈了上来，他咬了咬下唇，抬起头，迷茫地看向周九良，又重复了一遍：“我想回家。”  
“好。”周九良站起身，摸了摸孟鹤堂的头发，有些汗湿，他抽回手，攥了攥拳，又把车票从Omega手里抽出来，轻声道，“我送你回去。”  
“不要。”孟鹤堂拒绝道，他有点得寸进尺，似乎是觉得现在的局面反正已经无法挽回了，干脆就破罐子破摔，“不要你。”  
不要你送我。  
“……行。”周九良应声，“我不跟着，让孙九芳送你到家。”  
孟鹤堂低了低头，抿抿嘴，轻轻拧着眉。  
明明周九良是在顺着他了，可他还是不满意。  
但也不能再说些什么了，要求回家的是自己，要求他不跟着的也是自己。  
孟鹤堂接着缓慢地点了下头，又道：“……我暑假不回来。”  
不见你。  
周九良说：“好。”答应得痛痛快快。  
“没了。”孟鹤堂长出了口气，抬起头。  
周九良眸光微动，和他对视了两秒，错开眼，低下身，从床底取出在孟鹤堂昏昏沉沉睡过去时给他脱下来的鞋，径直蹲了下来。  
孟鹤堂慢慢坐起身，双腿耷拉下来。  
周九良给他穿好了鞋，忍不住伸出手，在他眼下摸了摸，道：“有没有难受？”  
他怕孟鹤堂情绪波动太大了肚子疼。  
其实他不是很在意那个小东西的感受，比起小东西可能会不舒服，他更在意孟鹤堂会肚子疼。  
“……没有。”孟鹤堂摇了摇头，往后躲了躲。  
“那走吧。”周九良给他披上衣服，轻声道，“孙九芳在楼下等着。”  
“嗯。”孟鹤堂点点头。  
他不想让周九良牵他的手，周九良就没牵。Alpha走在前面，他在后面跟着，就这么出了病房，穿过走廊，等电梯下楼。  
孙九芳果然在楼下，他坐在常开的那辆SUV里，周九良给孟鹤堂开了车门让他上车，绕到孙九芳那一侧去，敲了敲车窗。  
孙九芳一脸莫名其妙，周九良抿抿嘴，皱了皱眉。  
“……把他送到这个地方。”周九良把地址发到他微信里，说道，“看着他安全了再回来。不用进去打扰。”  
“是。”孙九芳直了直腰，从后视镜里看了看垂头丧气的孟鹤堂，忍不住问道，“周营，你不上来？我先送你回部队吧。”  
“不用。”周九良摆摆手，朝后座看了一眼，叹了口气，“你走吧。”  
“是。”  
周九良的身影随着车辆的行进变小，在一个转弯后彻底消失在视线之内。孟鹤堂始终瞄着镜子，看不见他后也没有想象之中“松了口气”的感觉。  
反而是更闷了，心中郁结也不见小。

孟鹤堂回了家。  
妈妈忙前忙后地转悠，和父亲一块儿盘问着他的婚姻情况。  
父母总是关心这些的，问长问短的，想了解周九良的家庭。孟鹤堂说不出自己也不太了解，要是说了又得被一阵数落，怎么连丈夫的家庭都不了解清楚呢？  
他想着您也没让我了解清楚了再结婚啊，不是说早结早好吗？  
孟鹤堂皱着眉躲着母亲探究的目光，最后支支吾吾地张开嘴，犹豫了半天。  
“……我怀孕了。”他说。  
瞒是瞒不住的，倒不如不瞒。  
父母亲愣了两秒便炸开了，眼里是抑制不住的喜悦。母亲盯着他的肚子，眼角的细纹显得更多了。  
孟鹤堂心里苦涩极了，抬头又望向记忆里总是严肃着的父亲。孟爸爸脸上没什么表示，只是也盯着他的肚子，双唇抿成一条线，唇角微微扬着，想来也是喜悦的。  
一瞬间孟鹤堂就说不出自己想打胎的事了，那句话怎么说来着？儿孙自有儿孙福，换到如今也一样，儿孙自有儿孙苦，婚都结了，无论如何都自己扛着吧。  
况且——孟鹤堂看向忙忙活活找着孕期食谱的母亲，他实在是不想让这个操劳了半辈子的人继续跟自己操心。  
前半生她苦于和父亲的夫妻矛盾，那后半生就别再为儿子的事担忧了吧。  
孟鹤堂不忍心，他总是会顺着母亲的意思一些，比如半推半就的答应了结婚。  
要不是为了你！——母亲歇斯底里哭泣的样子总在他的脑海里，深深地刻在记忆的最深处。

在家的这段时间还做了一次产检，小东西在孟鹤堂肚子里发育得好好的。孟鹤堂躺在床上不由得感慨生命的伟大，饶是他和周九良闹成了那样，这孩子也顽强得很，在妈妈肚子里好好地长大。  
这一个半月歇下来孟鹤堂也冷静了不少，和周九良也没怎么联系过。周九良是经常问他的，问他身体怎么样，问他心情好不好，偶尔也给他看看部队种的花。那花后来死了，好像是被一个兵哥浇水浇死的，周九良还把他罚兵哥跑十公里的照片拍给他看。  
只是孟鹤堂从来都没回过，就算是看到照片时轻轻挑了挑嘴角，他都没有回复周九良一个字。  
说不恨不怨是不可能的，想起周九良来他还是生气，但周九良不同意，他又能怎么办呢？毕竟他是孩子父亲，还有这坑人的规定护着。  
孟鹤堂自己也说不清现在是怎样的情绪了，眼看着就快开学了，他又得回到周九良身边了。  
三个月的胎儿还感受不到胎动，但小腹隐隐有了些变化。肚皮绷紧了，摸上去也硬了些。孟鹤堂知道这是小孩子长大了的证明，担忧之余竟然也有些喜悦。  
当然是担忧过两个月肚子大起来就瞒不住了、这个学还要怎么上的问题了。  
喜悦……  
孟鹤堂耷拉着嘴角，别扭着想不通。  
有什么好喜悦的。  
他摸了摸肚子，在心里叹气。  
小东西，一个多月前我还不想要你呢。我要扔了你呢，我可凶了，我不喜欢你，我也不喜欢你爸爸。  
想到周九良，孟鹤堂眉梢一跳。  
他不由自主地翻出手机，找到周九良的对话框。  
上一条消息是一周前的，照例是问他心情怎么样身体如何，照例孟鹤堂也没有回复。  
周九良给他发消息平均是两天一次，而这回间隔的时间也太长了些……  
孟鹤堂心里泛起隐隐的担忧来。  
他抿抿嘴，手指在键盘上晃了半天，想问问你还好吗，却怎么也没问出来。  
最后他把手机扔远了，烦躁地钻进被子里，闭上眼睛装睡。  
睡吧睡吧，睡着了谁知道周九良是谁啊。

开学前一天，孟妈妈把要带的衣服打包邮到了学校，孟鹤堂说了自己可以拎着，被母亲拒绝了。  
怀孕之后其实挺别扭的，父母都小心翼翼地照顾着他，生怕他有什么不舒服。  
就像这种事，之前的东西他也都是自己拎着，上车下车完全没问题，怎么怀个孕就不行了？  
“你去找人帮你拎到宿舍，啊，别自己拿。”临行前母亲嘱咐道，一边把水果什么的装到他背着的小包里，“在车上吃，饿了就吃一点，觉得恶心了就通通风。”孟鹤堂的反应严重了些，这两天才稍微好点。  
“妈……不用这样……”孟鹤堂说着，脸上有些为难，但这并没有阻挡母亲想要尽量照顾着他的心。最后也只能闭了嘴，背着包出了门。

从家到学校所在城市的路程也就一个多小时，天气也差不多，八月末的天总是热得要命。孟鹤堂刚下车，还在眯着眼睛辨别方向时，口袋里的手机就疯狂地震了起来。  
孟鹤堂停住脚掏出手机，上面是个陌生的号码。  
他心里莫名其妙地一沉，直觉是周九良。  
“……喂？”  
“是小孟儿吗？”电话那头是个温柔的女声，孟鹤堂说了是，她才继续说道，“我是九良的妈妈。”  
“啊……”孟鹤堂张了张嘴，权衡了半天还是叫道，“阿姨。”  
“嗯。”周妈妈没介意称呼的问题，她的声音听起来略带疲惫，“快开学了吧？你回来了吗？……九良受伤了，现在在医院。”她顿了顿，继续道，“你能过来一趟吗？”  
18.  
孟鹤堂按照周妈妈给的地址打了车，抱着包到了医院。  
这是他第一次来本市的军区附属医院，孙九芳在住院部门口等着他，下车之后带着他上楼。  
孙九芳不由自主地往他肚子上瞄了一眼，什么都没看出来。上电梯时孟鹤堂抬起眼，踌躇着看了他一眼。  
孙九芳腰板挺得格外的直，等着孟鹤堂主动开口问他周九良的情况。  
但孟鹤堂也只是看了他一眼，什么都没有说，接着就低下头去。他抿着嘴看着地面，电梯慢慢停下来，叮的一声。  
孙九芳抬腿往外走，出了电梯门停了一下，他踌躇了半天，还是说道：“周营没什么大问题。您不用担心。”  
“哦。”孟鹤堂眨了眨眼，跟着他穿过走廊，最终停在一间单人病房前。  
周妈妈刚刚从里面出来，孟鹤堂迷茫着看了看她，听见孙九芳叫了一声夫人。  
哦。孟鹤堂恍然大悟，张了张嘴：“阿姨。”  
“嗯。”周妈妈冲他笑笑，身上穿得简单，一头长发盘起来扎在脑后，她也没什么司令夫人的派头。唯独气质是出类拔萃的，只是简单站着就有种温柔大度的感觉。  
“你先下楼等我吧，一会儿送我回去。”她轻声冲孙九芳说道。  
孙九芳应了一声便离开了，周妈妈这才转过头，上下打量了孟鹤堂一番，目光定格在他的小腹上。  
孟鹤堂不太自在地缩了缩，周妈妈察觉到他的别扭，便收回了视线：“刚下车吗？”  
孟鹤堂点点头，嗯了一声。  
“挺折腾你的，按他的意思就不让你过来了。”周妈妈说，拉着他坐到旁边的椅子上，“但我寻思着你们俩的矛盾也不小，现在不说清楚，以后可能就更没机会了。”  
“他……”孟鹤堂张了张嘴，终于忍不住想问周九良的伤。  
“没什么事，已经处理好了。”周妈妈安慰他，“在部队这些年了，受点儿伤没什么。”  
“嗯。”孟鹤堂抿抿嘴，不知道该说些什么。  
“我知道他做了很过分的事。”周妈妈说，“他一直不肯说你们有多大矛盾，但我都知道。……他从小到大都是这个性子，没谈过恋爱就结婚了，肯定没人受得了他。”她叹了口气，孟鹤堂抬眼看向她，眨眨眼。  
“九良小时候喜欢过一个女同学，那还是他很小的时候呢，在幼儿园里。”提起儿时的儿子，周妈妈忍不住笑了笑，有些无奈道，“那时候有好几个小孩儿都欺负人家，九良就帮着小女生把别人赶跑了。小女生很喜欢他，想跟他一起玩儿，他反倒避如蛇蝎了。”  
“为什么？”孟鹤堂不解。  
“因为他不知道怎么和女生相处，他又不爱说话，从小就是那个样子。”周妈妈说，“后来还是我主动提，让他们一块儿合个影，九良才同意了。”  
真别扭。孟鹤堂偷偷撇撇嘴。  
“合完影人家小女孩儿问他喜不喜欢自己，九良还摇头，说不喜欢。小女孩儿不服气，问他那为什么要帮她打架，九良说，因为喜欢她的头绳。”  
“啊？”  
“好玩儿吧？”周妈妈笑眯眯的，“然后小女孩儿就把头绳给他了，九良还闷闷不乐了很久。”  
“……”这种性子能自己找到老婆就怪了。孟鹤堂没话说。  
“他从小就是这样的，小时候我宠着他，没怎么出过事他爸爸也就不怎么插手。他们家是军人世家，十来岁他就跟着一起训练，大学毕业出来就进部队了，部队里不是A就是B，接触到O的机会太少了。他又是这种别别扭扭的性格，不爱说，只做，但做完了也不说。”周妈妈说，“但他是很喜欢你的。”  
孟鹤堂心里一动，瘪了瘪嘴，还是忍不住开口道：“……他不喜欢我。”他只是喜欢我的信息素味儿罢了，只是想要把我拴住罢了。  
“他喜欢的。……他和他父亲性子一样，喜欢也不说。我怀孕的时候他爸爸也没表示出多开心，只是让我留下。我以为他是不喜欢这孩子的，直到我看见他买了材料，在院子里亲手打了一张婴儿床。”周妈妈说完，叹了口气，拍了拍孟鹤堂的手背，“其实九良做了营长，有些任务不用自己上的，但每次这个时候，他爸爸都特意把他调过去，让他跟着一块儿执行。之前也从来都没有出过差错。”  
“你知道吗，在战场上，迟疑零点零一秒都不行，都可能会丢了性命。”周妈妈说，她看向孟鹤堂，“这次他就迟疑了零点零一秒。”  
“明明是和之前那么多次的任务都没什么差别的，唯独这次，迟疑了一点点，受伤的就成了他。好在不严重。”  
“……为什么？”孟鹤堂心觉不对，其实他不应该问的，因为他察觉得出来，既然周妈妈这么说，那就说明这一点点的迟疑和自己有关系。  
“我也奇怪，问了和他一起执行任务的战友。那里面有和他一块儿长大的何九华，他说，可能是因为信息素。”  
“什么？”孟鹤堂皱了皱眉，“什么信息素？”  
“对面是个Omega。”周妈妈说，“他们出发前特意吃了药，不会受到异性信息素的影响，但味道还是闻得到的。”她看着孟鹤堂，说道，“何九华说，那个Omega的信息素是葡萄味的。”她笑了笑，“和你一样吧？”  
孟鹤堂张大了嘴，一脸不可置信。  
“我……”  
“他是觉得闻到了你的味道，才迟疑那一点点的。”周妈妈说，“我没有怪你的意思，这是九良的选择，而且他也受伤了。……这次任务完成得也很圆满，所以没什么大不了的。”  
“我说这些就是想让你知道，他很喜欢你的，他不是想把你拴起来，才让你留下这个孩子的。”  
她伸出手，掌心贴在孟鹤堂的小腹上。孟鹤堂往后缩了一下就不动了，让她摸着感受着。  
他心里复杂得很，一时之间什么感情都有。  
“你能进去看看他吗？”周妈妈说，语气里竟有一丝请求，“要是实在不想看他就算了，反正他也不想让你知道他受伤了，我擅自告诉你，兴许他还会怪我。”  
孟鹤堂低着头，小腹的位置暖腾腾的。  
好半天，他才点了下头。  
周妈妈释然地笑笑，站起身，拍拍他的肩：“我先回去了，在这儿守了一天了，回去睡一觉。……你也不要呆太久，医院有护工的，你现在注意休息，他没什么事。”  
孟鹤堂跟着站了起来：“阿姨……”  
“没事没事，我先回去了。”她摆摆手，指了指病房门口，“你们聊聊吧，他现在不太能动，你打他他也还不了手。”  
“……”总感觉在司令夫人这儿儿子是捡的。  
孟鹤堂又简单寒暄了几句，目送着她离开了。  
他等了半天，在门口徘徊着，做着心理建设。  
深呼吸了好几次，孟鹤堂按上门把手，微微皱着眉推开了门。

周九良正躺在床上望着窗外，听见门响才转过头，看清来人时不由得一愣，他张了张嘴，但什么都说不出来。他想翻个身转过身来，却牵动了肩头的伤，忍不住皱了皱眉。  
“你别动。”孟鹤堂及时出声制止他，紧着几步过来，停在床边，看着Alpha狼狈的样子心里酸酸的，他上上下下地打量了一番，坐了下来。  
周九良从被窝里伸出手，孟鹤堂迟疑了一秒拉住了，微凉的指尖塞进Alpha的掌心里，周九良包着他的小手，冲他笑笑。  
这一笑孟鹤堂心里就更酸了，太长时间连句话都没说，现在终于能坐到一块儿好好聊一聊，他们却什么都说不出来。  
“……你怎么来了？”周九良的声音有些哑，一听就是许久没开口了，嗓音涩涩的。孟鹤堂摇摇头，瘪瘪嘴，垂着眸盯着雪白的被单，不一会儿就忍不住落下泪来。  
硕大的泪珠砸在被单上，孟鹤堂无声地流着眼泪。他说不清为什么要哭，说是担心也不对，说是委屈也不对。  
他这一哭周九良可慌了，以为自己的样子吓着他了，手忙脚乱地要给他擦眼泪，恨不得坐起来抱着他哄才好。他伸出手往Omega脸上探，牵扯到伤口也只是皱皱眉，动作丝毫不退。  
“别哭……别哭……”  
孟鹤堂抓着他的手让他别动，怕牵扯到伤口再裂开会疼。可泪水依旧是止不住地淌，周九良摸着他的脸心疼坏了，又不知道说些什么劝劝Omega。  
“我没事，别哭，别怕……”他笑笑，屈起手指不住地蹭着孟鹤堂的脸。  
孟鹤堂握着他的手低着头，身体微微发着抖。他先是无声地哭着，后来就控制不住地发出了呜呜的声音。  
一定是怀孕的关系让他变得敏感爱哭，孟鹤堂一想到怀孕和周九良赌气的事儿就更委屈了，趴在床边哭得难过极了，任谁看了都得觉得他是被周九良欺负了。  
天地良心，周九良什么都没干。  
“你……你……”孟鹤堂抽泣着抓着周九良的手，张开嘴死死地咬住他的胳膊。  
周九良闷哼一声，动了动手指，没挣开，由着他咬。  
他肩膀上的牙印隔了好长时间才消掉，何九华看见了还嘲笑了一番。  
这下又要被嘲笑了，周九良叹了口气。  
但心里却是一股说不出的满足。  
就好像确确实实地抓住了些什么，周九良反握着Omega的手。  
Omega哭了许久，周九良也没有再劝他别哭，就等他哭够了抬起头，才又费力地抬起另一条胳膊，给他擦了擦脸。  
孟鹤堂摇摇头，让他躺好，然后吸了吸鼻子，从床头的纸抽里抽了张纸，擦干了眼泪。  
他还小幅度地抽着气，眼皮上红通通的，眼里也尽是血丝。  
周九良嘴唇都发白，却是笑着看他。孟鹤堂想到周妈妈的话，心里又是一阵别扭。  
周九良见他不哭了，放心了许多，动动手指，捏了捏他的掌心。孟鹤堂抬起头，见他的目光落在自己肚子上。  
“……还在吗？”周九良轻声问道。  
“在。”孟鹤堂点了下头，“你不签字，我哪敢不要啊。”  
他这话说得还有赌气的意思，周九良却是一笑，笑容里有些说不出的苦涩。  
孟鹤堂之前都很少看他笑过，这次来看他，他却一直冲自己笑，像是让他别担心一般。  
就知道卖惨，就知道他心软。孟鹤堂在心里哼哼。  
周九良依旧不生气，他张了张嘴，继续道：“我没有想用他绑住你，只是我怕我留不住你。”他说了句鲜少说的长句子，看着孟鹤堂迷茫的脸，又道，“你要是实在不想要他，那就别留了，手术就在这儿做吧，做最贵的那个，我给你签字。”  
孟鹤堂愣了愣，没说话。  
“我只是怕你疼。”周九良摸摸他的脸。  
19.  
“我写了遗书。”周九良抿抿嘴，收回手。孟鹤堂抬起头，不知所措的声音听着有些急迫：“你写那个干什么？！”  
“每次任务都要写的。”周九良安慰道，拍拍他的手背，“只是我以前都不知道写什么，也没什么可挂念的，就基本不写。”  
没结婚前确实是这样的，父母身体都不错，没什么话可留下的，母亲被父亲照顾着，就算是自己出了什么事儿，父亲也是最了解的情况的人，所以也没什么好说的。  
可是这次出发之前，他拿着信纸，一直在想孟鹤堂。  
想孟鹤堂过得好不好，还会不会哭，有没有生气，有没有肚子疼，有反应难受不难受。何九华让他跟孟鹤堂打个电话说一声，周九良拒绝了。他怕孟鹤堂担心，又怕孟鹤堂不担心。  
他就是这样别扭着，最后只在信上写了，他同意Omega去做流产，如果他没回来的话。  
如果回来了，就亲口和他说。如果回不来了，孟鹤堂看到信，也可以了。  
现在见到了，说完了，周九良虽然心里不舒服，毕竟是自己的孩子，他是很期待的，但隐隐的，他总觉得哪一处痛快了。  
他们鲜少有这种机会，能平平静静地坐在一块儿，什么都不干，只聊天，把话都说开。之前的好几次都被各种情绪浪费掉了，以至于子弹打进身体里的一瞬间，周九良心中骤然有了种很遗憾的感觉。  
遗憾于，他还没来得及和孟鹤堂把所有的话都说清楚。  
出发前一天晚上何九华蹲在门前和他聊天，他说你改变了这么多，你媳妇都知道么？  
周九良摇头，然后就被何九华照着后脑勺拍了一巴掌。  
你得告诉他啊。何九华恨铁不成钢地说道。  
周九良不懂，为什么一定要告诉他呢？我做的都是为他做的，做了就行，干嘛一定要让他知道呢？  
子弹穿透皮肉的声音灌进耳朵里，身上的疼痛蔓延开来，周九良真的有些后悔。  
怎么没说呢？  
那时候他想起何九华踢着他的脚踝逼着他答应的话，如果活着回来了，一定要把所有的事、为孟鹤堂做的所有改变，一件一件地告诉孟鹤堂。  
周九良抓着他的手，因为伤口的关系使不上太大的力气，却也在尽量紧紧拉着。  
“我不是那个意思。”周九良看着他的眼睛，他这两天躺在医院的床上想孟鹤堂，想着和他相处的一点一滴，终于察觉到了孟鹤堂是从什么时候开始对他十分抵触的，“那个时候，你问我如果怀孕了怎么办，我说生下来。是不是那个时候？”  
孟鹤堂一愣，张了张嘴，被周九良抓着的手动了动。他慢慢低下头，没有说话。  
周九良叹了口气：“那是我的问题。”他说，“我是想说，不用担心……还在上学没办法生孩子的事。”孟鹤堂的指尖微微泛着红，周九良捏了两下，轻声道：“办休学什么的，很麻烦是不是？还有同学，你怀孕了的话，他们肯定……觉得你，奇怪？”  
“他们要是觉得你奇怪，那就干脆别上了。”周九良说，“歇一阵子也好，然后换个学校。”他抓着孟鹤堂的手，有些得意地笑了笑，“换个更好的，本省的大学你随便挑。”  
孟鹤堂抿抿嘴，不断地缓着。  
好像他确实把这个意思理解错了。  
周九良当时只说不上了生下来，谁能理解到他是这种意思呢？  
“你想换专业就换，不想换就不换。……上街采访太辛苦了，以后你想采访谁都可以告诉我，”周九良头一次感受到了自己身份的便利，“就算是军区司令都没问题。”  
“生下来也不用你照顾，把身体歇好了，你想做什么都可以。”周九良抬起头，摸了摸孟鹤堂蹙起的眉心，扯了扯嘴角，笑得有些苦涩，“但你要是实在不想生，就算了。……可是我查了，流产手术也要好好歇着的，最好也歇一段时间，要做的话……”他的视线挪向Omega的小腹，有些舍不得，却还是说道：“最好尽快，14周之后就只能引产了吧？我听说，对身体挺不好的。”  
孟鹤堂有点懵。也不知道周九良为了他的事私下查了多少这方面的资料，现在这些词才能脱口而出。  
他望着Alpha的眼睛，知道他是真的舍不得这个孩子。  
他心里混乱极了。  
“我没有要让你围着我和孩子转一辈子、放弃自己事业的意思。”他摩挲着孟鹤堂的指尖，轻声道，“对不起。”  
孟鹤堂惊愕地一抬眼，和周九良的目光撞上。  
Alpha眼里竟是满满的歉意。孟鹤堂鼻子一酸，瘪瘪嘴，低下头，尽量把泪意往回收。  
“……我没有喜欢过谁。”所以也不知道应该怎么喜欢你，“让你伤心，对不起。”周九良非常诚恳地认错。  
“最开始，刚结婚那天没照顾你的感受，对不起。”周九良微微皱了皱眉，似乎是很心疼，“……我没想到你会很疼。”  
“还有之后我吃醋，”说到这儿他脸上有些红，“吃醋”这两个说出来实在是太别扭，“我不应该在街上就把你拉走，对不起。”  
他要是不提孟鹤堂都快忘了，补录那天也是个不好的回忆，周九良扣在手腕的力道像是要把他的骨头捏碎一般。  
“对不起。”周九良望进他的眼里，仔细看看还挺可怜。他抿抿嘴，抓着孟鹤堂的手晃着，又说了一次：“对不起。”  
孟鹤堂轻轻摇头，吸了吸鼻子。  
“但、但是……”周九良抬起眼，有点儿艰难地张了张嘴。何九华让他把为Omega做过的改变全都说出来，他还是觉得有些说不出口：“婚假的那些天，你不在家，我一直在研究饭菜要怎么做才好吃。”  
“啊……”孟鹤堂眨了眨眼，他还真不知道这个。  
“我以为你那天吃得不开心，是因为太难吃了。”  
“啊……没有。”孟鹤堂摇摇头，忍不住解释道，“不是难吃。”  
孟妈妈做饭比周九良难吃多了，他还不是健健康康长这么大了？  
“我知道。”周九良说，“后来才知道。”  
“……还有那天，我其实准备了水果，切好了放在冰箱里了，但是回家之后我就忘了。”周九良脸上有点儿挂不住的难堪，“第二天都不新鲜了，我就扔了。”  
“啊……”  
那时候孟鹤堂问，他只是随口答了一句。孟鹤堂以为那水果在冰箱里放了半个月，自然没有追问。  
要是周九良不说，他到现在也不知道。  
“每次回家，应该怎么做，都是何九华教的。……花也是他让我订的。”周九良交代得彻彻底底，似乎是怕孟鹤堂失望，紧接着他抓住了孟鹤堂的手，系着补充道，“但是…但是……喜欢你的，也不是他啊……”  
方式是我学的，喜欢你是真的。  
Alpha的脸难得的有点儿红，许是觉得突然说了这么多有些抹不开面子，周九良抿上嘴，强撑出些严肃来。但他还是观察着孟鹤堂的表情，怕他有什么变化自己没能及时注意到。  
他无法把用在战场上的察言观色的各种战术挪到爱人身上来，在生活里他只是个没谈过恋爱的、想要讨自己的Omega开心的小丈夫，只能用笨拙的方法表达着爱意，还要苦恼于孟鹤堂时不时的情绪变化。  
孟鹤堂心里一阵苦涩，他想问问周九良怎么从来不和自己说这些，怎么说出口的和真正想表达的截然不同呢？  
“……我、我也有不对的地方。”孟鹤堂小声说。  
他确实是个吃软不吃硬的，周九良认错认得诚恳，他也跟着不好意思起来。仔细想一想，他也没有好好表达过自己想要的，也没有试着和周九良沟通过。  
从始至终他的态度都是倔强强硬的，他把自己封闭起来，默认自己的丈夫是自己的敌人，甚至想偷偷杀掉自己的孩子，当作一切都没有发生。  
周九良努力地做着变化，他却止步不前，从来没有想过应该以什么态度对待周九良。  
结婚不是周九良的错，是他的选择，怀了孕也不能全怪周九良，他是孩子父亲，当然有权利知道孩子的存在。  
“你没有。”周九良打断他，微微用力捏着他的指尖，有些着急，“你没有！”固执又坚持。  
“如果、如果我当初和你说，我不想要孩子。”孟鹤堂抬起头，看向他，“你会……”  
“那就不要。”周九良说，眼睛眨也不眨，“……我不知道你在吃药。”他有些委屈，“如果我知道的话，我不会……”不会不戴小雨伞的。  
“好。”孟鹤堂点了点头。  
他没再说什么，只是吸了吸鼻子，目光挪向窗外。  
时间不早了，一会儿就会有人把饭送过来。  
周九良见他不再说话，不知道他在想什么。过了一会儿，他主动开口道：“你回去吧。……今天该回学校了吧？”  
“嗯。”孟鹤堂应声。  
“你要是做手术的话，得尽快安排。……时间越长，对身体影响越大。”周九良说。  
“不。”孟鹤堂转过脸，望进他的眼睛里。他动了动身体，往前凑了凑，拉着周九良的手放在小腹上，让他感受这个小生命的存在。  
周九良不由自主地瞪大了眼睛，有些欣喜。  
“……我留下他。”看着Alpha的反应，孟鹤堂轻声道。  
周九良抬起头，啊了一声，几乎说不出话来。  
“但我也要上学，现在三个月了，很稳定。这学期课不多，我要把这学期上完，再休学。”  
“好。”周九良深深地望着他，眼睛一眨不眨。  
“我要住宿舍。”孟鹤堂说。  
周九良略微一犹豫，又瞄见孟鹤堂眼里一闪而过的失落，还是点头。  
“好。”他顿了顿，“但是天冷了，宿舍冷。”  
“课少，我住到课程结束，就回家。”他摸摸肚子。  
“好。”周九良点头。  
“你也得做到你说的。”孟鹤堂动了动嘴，盯着他，“我生完了他，你要是不让我回去上学……”  
“不会。”周九良打断他，轻轻摇了摇头，“不会。”  
孟鹤堂和他对视了半天，终于点头。  
“好。”

仿佛释然了不少。孟鹤堂是，周九良也是。  
孟鹤堂一直呆到了日落，周九良不断催促着他回学校，恨不得自己能送他回去。  
“晚上有人陪你吗？”孟鹤堂权当听不见，反问道。  
周九良摇摇头，又点点头。  
“那就是没有。”孟鹤堂垂下眸，“我可怜病人。”他说。  
“我不回去了。”在他下一次催促时，孟鹤堂摇了摇头。  
“你……”周九良皱皱眉，觉得不妥。  
“我出去转一圈，马上回来。”不想听周九良劝说，孟鹤堂摆摆手站起身，转身出去了。  
周九良望着他的背影，无奈地叹了口气。  
他动了动手，抬起胳膊，按向床头的铃。  
护士很快过来了，周九良看了看两边的空地，抿了抿嘴。  
“把我的床挪到窗边去。”他说着，无视了护士不解的表情：“……然后再搬一张床过来。”  
“可是……”  
“快点。”周九良皱了皱眉，补充道，“要软一点的。”  
“先生……”  
“快点。”周九良重复了一遍。  
“好的先生。”护士无奈，犹豫着看了看屋里的空地，转身出去了。  
还软一点的床？护士偷偷腹诽，一边叫着人，按照周九良的要求挪床。  
这又不是宾馆。

周九良可不管那个，他说必须这么安排，就必须这么安排。  
没有商量的余地，是必须。

20.  
“……不够软。”周九良皱了皱眉，几个把床推进来的人脸上明显犯了难，护士姐姐觉得这小少爷就是在刻意为难人。  
“医院的床怎么能像家里一样软呢，”护士叹了口气，“要是再想软一点的话，多铺两层被褥可以吗？”  
“……不行。”周九良侧过脸，闭了闭眼，“换床。”  
“先生，医院真的找不到您想要的那种床啊……”护士都快哭了，几个人站在病房里，周九良不为所动，坚持着要给孟鹤堂换一张软绵绵的床。  
孟鹤堂出去透了口气，又去卫生间吐了一会儿，洗了把脸才回到病房里。一进来就看见周九良滥用特权为难医护人员的场面。  
“怎么了？”孟鹤堂擦了擦手，看看护士又看看在一边躺着的周九良。  
周九良动了动嘴，没说话。护士转过身看见他，似乎是找到了救星，长出了口气说道：“您是家属吗？周先生非要再加一张床，我们给他安排了一张，他嫌不够软。”护士眼里全是不解，眉心微微拧着，“……我们医院真的没有太软的床啊。”  
病床再软能有多软呢？  
孟鹤堂眨了眨眼，周九良的手落在被子外面，冲他抬了抬。Omega迟疑了一下，走过去抓住了，任他拉着。垂眸看向装作什么都不知道的周九良，低声问道：“你睡这个不舒服？”  
“没有。”周九良闷声说。  
“那要软的干什么？”孟鹤堂有些不懂，往旁边的床上摸了摸，说道，“这不挺软的么？”  
“给你的。”周九良抿抿嘴。  
他睡什么都无所谓，之前有任务的时候野外都睡过。受伤了也没什么特别的，睡软的也不合适。  
只是孟鹤堂现在怀着孕，不能跟他一样将就着。  
医院里的消毒水味重得熏人，不知道孟鹤堂闻了会不会难受。  
“我睡沙发就可以。”孟鹤堂看了看他脚底的小沙发，周九良冲他摇头。  
孟鹤堂于是妥协，又按了按旁边的床，说道：“这个就可以，挺好的。”  
站着的几个人终于松了口气。  
“不行。”周九良抬起眼，“要换。”  
“周先生……”  
“不用换。”孟鹤堂说，他摆摆手，“放这儿就可以了，辛苦你们。”  
“换。”周九良坚持，被孟鹤堂扯着手一捏，老老实实地闭了嘴。  
“……不用换，这样挺好的。”孟鹤堂拨了拨刘海，又和面前的几个人道了谢。周九良抿着嘴不说话，护士这才放心了下来，寒暄了几句就出去了。  
“你倔什么？”孟鹤堂抽回手，坐到旁边的床上，叹了口气，“非要让人家给你搬个席梦思来？”他脱了鞋往上串了串，“我睡什么不是睡，怎么就不能睡医院的病床了？”  
周九良有点儿委屈地瘪瘪嘴，目光随着他的肚子晃。  
孟鹤堂算是明白了，瞧着病房的门关得很紧，也没有人要进来，干脆掀起衣服，又把提得很高的裤腰拽下来一点儿，把肚子晾给周九良看。  
“你看。”孟鹤堂摸摸自己的腰，“没什么事，我在家也睡不着席梦思啊，这不是挺好的么。”  
Omega小腹平平的，却看得出来上面的皮肉是绷紧了的，有个生命在里面正在长大。周九良眼里闪过一丝喜悦，接着就催他撂下衣服：“凉。”  
“不凉的。”孟鹤堂撂下衣服，抹平了衣边，他看了Alpha一会儿，摸摸鼻子说道，“你为难她们干什么，不知道的还以为你乱用私权，搞特殊呢。”  
周九良认真地听着，听完了张了张嘴。  
“无所谓。”说得特别认真。  
认真地说无所谓。  
孟鹤堂被他噎得无话可说，周九良理直气壮的样子就像个小孩儿，明明知道做的不对，还要梗着脖子顶嘴。  
孟鹤堂眨了眨眼，半天都没说出话来，只好闭上嘴。  
“……你是不是生气了？”周九良瞄着他的反应问道。  
孟鹤堂叹了口气，“我没有。”  
“那你不说话了。”周九良抿抿嘴，小心翼翼的样子看上去可怜得很。  
孟鹤堂看着他的脸想说我又没欺负你，可话到嘴边还是咽了下去。他动了动身体，往后挪了挪，道：“你不要和别人提那些做不到的要求，我睡这个很好，我没那么娇气。就算怀孕了，也不至于。”  
周营长看上去像个小学生，他点点头：“好。”  
唯孟鹤堂命是从。

周九良的伤到底严不严重，严重到什么程度，孟鹤堂在第二天才知道。  
单人病房在周九良的要求下被改成了双人的，孟鹤堂缩在另一张床上睡得比周九良还沉，可能是怀了孕的关系，他格外的嗜睡，一直到护士早晨进来给Alpha换完了药才醒，看着护士推着小车走远的背影自责了好一阵。  
也不知道留在这儿是干什么的，周九良也不需要他照顾着。  
周九良却没什么意见，没有孟鹤堂照顾也好好的，等到Omega抓着脑袋洗漱完出来时还递给他一盒牛奶。  
“早饭，给你留的。”周九良说。  
孟鹤堂接过来摸了摸，纸盒还是热的。  
“……放在热水里，热乎。”周九良解释道。  
“哦……”孟鹤堂很听话地把牛奶喝了，然后去卫生间吐了半小时。  
周九良吓了一跳，慢慢爬下床去看他，轻轻地给他拍着背。  
孟鹤堂吐得昏天黑地，一站起来眼前都冒金星。他眼里闪着水光，看得周九良满脸的歉意。  
“对不起。”又闯祸了。  
孟鹤堂反倒是摆摆手：“没事。习惯了，已经好多了。”他反握住Alpha的手，要扶他回床上。周九良战战兢兢地往回走，根本不敢借Omega的力。  
好家伙的，这一趟下来也不知道是谁照顾谁。  
“……我一会儿饿了再去吃吧。”孟鹤堂叹了口气，看着他躺到床上，这才坐到一边。  
床头的小柜子上放着一兜水果，孟鹤堂从中挑了个苹果出来，打开抽屉拿出水果刀，灵巧地给苹果打皮。  
周九良的目光始终落在他手上，有点儿担心又有点儿羡慕。  
小刀飞舞，周九良总觉得锋利的刀刃会割伤自己老婆的手。  
第一次任务都没这么心惊胆战，仿佛孟鹤堂的大动脉长手上了一般。  
-要什么都？  
周九良看了眼手机，又瞄了眼孟鹤堂。他张了张嘴像是想问些什么，最后还是没有说出口，只轻轻摇了摇头。  
-全要。  
周九良回复道。

孟鹤堂抬起眼见他摇头，也没问。  
不一会儿病房门被敲响，孟鹤堂把苹果切成几块儿，正在去核。周九良抬起头，冲门口招招手。  
孟鹤堂以为又要换药，便站起身，一抬头见到来人，不由得一愣。  
那两人穿着军装，手上拎着几个纸袋。高个的那个看见他了很是殷勤，放下东西叫了声嫂子好。  
“啊……”孟鹤堂不知所措地看向周九良。  
周九良让他们把纸袋递过来，塞进孟鹤堂手里让他挑。  
“早饭。”周九良摸摸鼻子，“你自己挑，不吃的给他们吃。”  
“……这是小孟儿吧，我叫何九华。”稍微矮一点的把东西放了下来，冲他笑了笑，“我们是他战友，部队派我们来看看他。”  
“哦哦……你好。”孟鹤堂抿了抿嘴，还没有身为领导家属的自觉，只低着头接过东西，放在腿上挑了挑，留下一个袋子，剩下的都放到了柜子上。  
秦霄贤连忙把柜子上的几个纸袋都拿了过来，从里面轻车熟路地挑了个包子塞进嘴里：“饿死我了一大早就得过来，饭都来不及吃……”  
何九华转过头，恨铁不成钢地看了他一眼，叹了口气。  
周九良帮着孟鹤堂把纸袋里的一杯粥拿出来，看着他插上吸管，轻声问道：“够吗？”  
孟鹤堂点点头。  
周九良嗯了一声，没勉强他吃太多。  
Omega坐在旁边吸溜着白粥，看上去乖乖巧巧的。周九良不动声色地朝他伸过手，孟鹤堂眨眨眼，有点儿为难。  
一抬头，Alpha一脸无辜，眼里还含着点儿期待。  
孟鹤堂泄了气，不忍心拒绝，腾出一只手给他拉着。  
何九华看得心里一阵恶寒，秦霄贤坐在孟鹤堂铺好的那张床上，吧唧吧唧地嚼包子。  
“好点儿没？说了还得住几天了么？”  
“好多了。”周九良说，“过两天就能出院。本来就不严重。”  
孟鹤堂好奇地抬起头，看了他一眼，像是在问他受的伤到底有多严重。  
“没什么事儿小孟儿，”何九华朝他笑笑让他宽心，“过两天就能出院了，能有什么大事儿。”  
“是，确实没什么事。”秦霄贤插了句嘴，把嘴里的包子都咽下去，说道，“就是肋骨折了三根，养着就行。……两颗子弹都打肩胛骨里了，没伤着脏器，不用担心。”他大大咧咧地摆摆手，接着心里一惊，下意识捂住嘴，“诶呀我去！”  
他把孟鹤堂给忘了！  
他们觉得这伤实在算不得伤，但忘了孟鹤堂就是个学生，平时哪有机会和枪伤打交道呢？  
眼下何九华和周九良一起冲他递来眼刀，孟鹤堂那边明显愣住了，眼眶里还隐隐能看见水雾。  
完蛋了。秦霄贤想自抽嘴巴。  
他求救一般望向何九华，何九华僵硬地转过头，干笑了两声，“……组织上问你，有没有什么奖励想要的。”  
“……”周九良没理，捏捏孟鹤堂的手，轻声说，“没事。不重。”  
孟鹤堂抿着嘴点了点头，缓慢地抬起手继续喝粥。  
周九良叹了口气，这才说道：“要放假。”  
“嗯？”何九华眨了眨眼，“要多久？”  
周九良想了想，开口道：“半年。”  
“多久？？？”秦霄贤吓了一跳，“这么长时间？！”  
“嗯。”周九良面不改色，看向何九华，“我受伤了。”理直气壮。  
“……”何九华张了张嘴，想说你那还叫伤？！  
“你那还叫伤？！”傻缺秦霄贤就真的说了出来，就差蹦跶着让周九良现在就回部队了。  
周九良眯了眯眼看向他。  
“……行。”秦霄贤瞬间消停，乖巧地坐下来，偷偷念叨，“行，反正是你爹给你批。”  
周九良轻哼了一声，重复道：“我受伤了。”  
“哦。”何九华张了张嘴。  
孟鹤堂把削好的苹果装进碗里递给何九华，何九华道了个谢。  
Omega摇摇头，又伸手挑了个苹果，削下一个。  
他低着头，没注意周九良说了些什么。  
“挺严重的。”周九良说。  
孟鹤堂抬起眼，周九良下一句就有睁眼说瞎话的嫌疑了。  
“半年才能好。”  
周九良的眼睛一眨不眨。  
“你是想看着你孩子出生吧。”何九华忍不住揭穿他。他不动声色地瞄了孟鹤堂一眼，看见Omega身体一僵。  
“是。”周九良承认，微微垂下眼，又抬起头，“我要养伤。”  
“行行行。”何九华接连点着头，又和他聊了聊别的话题，秦霄贤吃完了东西主动收拾了卫生，像是要讨好周九良一般，不要回去了罚他半年的十公里。  
“你这儿也不太需要我们。”何九华站起身，拍了拍秦霄贤的背，“我们就先回去了。”  
孟鹤堂站起身作势要送，被周九良牵住手。  
“别闹。”孟鹤堂皱了皱眉。这是礼貌。  
“不用送。”周九良说。  
何九华看着他的脸色，赶忙解围：“是是是小孟儿，不用送，我们关系到这儿了。”他拉着秦霄贤往外走，“你现在怀孕多歇着就行，和九良多待会儿也有好处。”  
“……”孟鹤堂眼看着两人出去了，垂下眸，有些怨怼地看向周九良。  
周九良眨眨眼，开口道：“我受伤了。”他晃晃孟鹤堂的手，“疼。”  
孟鹤堂叹了口气，坐下来把苹果块儿塞进他的嘴里。  
“你干嘛要这么久的假？”他问道。  
周九良抿了抿嘴，又重复了一遍：“我受伤了。”  
“我知道。又不严重。”孟鹤堂说，抬起头，“是因为孩子吗？”  
“……”周九良看了他一会儿，轻声道，“想陪你。”  
“因为有孩子才想陪我的？”孕期的Omega需要Alpha的信息素。  
周九良迟疑了片刻，摇摇头：“不是。”  
“那要是没有孩子呢？”Omega有些刻意为难的意思。  
周九良低着头咬着苹果，没说话。  
孟鹤堂知道自己的话不好听，没等到答案也不强求：“算了你当我……”  
“一年。”周九良说。  
“什么？”  
“歇一年。”周九良摸摸他的脸，补充道：“怕你烦。”

当然想陪你。  
但没有孩子，你会烦。


	10. 《愿你》21-25

21\.   
周九良的伤真的不重，在医院住了一个多星期就出院了。伤口按时上药，肋骨骨折缠上胸带就可以，除了平常有些不方便，没法做剧烈运动之外，剩下的什么都不耽误。  
孟鹤堂在医院陪到他出院，什么忙都没帮上。中途周妈妈来看了一次，孟鹤堂缩在病床上睡懒觉，睡醒时看见周妈妈正看着他，坐在床边一脸慈爱。  
孟鹤堂脸红着翻身起来，揉了揉睡得乱糟糟的头发。有点儿不好意思地叫了声阿姨。  
周妈妈倒是没有怪他的意思，还伸手给他顺着毛，问他想吃点儿什么。  
她呆了一个上午，走时成功让孟鹤堂从阿姨改口到叫妈。

孟鹤堂到校时间晚了两个星期，是周九良把他送过去的。Omega的衣服什么的都寄过来了，孟鹤堂自己没法搬。周九良本来想帮他把东西搬上去，却被Omega阻止了。  
现在孟鹤堂说什么是什么，他不同意的周九良也不敢硬来。只好让孙九芳把车停到校门口，自己不进去。可让孟鹤堂搬东西他是绝对不放心的，倔了半天孟鹤堂终于退步，答应他叫着同学帮自己搬，自己绝对不动手。  
周九良抿着嘴不觉得有什么人会任劳任怨——除了自己，孟鹤堂无奈，只好当着他的面把曹鹤阳叫了出来。  
周九良和曹鹤阳都见过，知道孟鹤堂和他关系不错。  
一个暑假不见，曹鹤阳看着没黑，反倒是稍微白了点儿。见着孟鹤堂时还蹦跶两下，过来捏捏他的脸。  
“怎么还有点儿胖了呢？”  
孟鹤堂不知出于哪种心虚，不动声色地拨开他的手，念了声哪有。然后冲着周九良指了指：“四哥会帮我搬。”  
“什么？”曹鹤阳有点儿懵。  
周九良抿抿嘴，冲他点了点头。  
“衣服什么的。”孟鹤堂说，扯扯曹鹤阳的袖子，“我妈把衣服给我寄过来了，我不让他跟我进去，你帮我搬一下吧。”  
“哦，行。”曹鹤阳答应得痛快，孟鹤堂笑了笑，冲周九良摆摆手，“可以了吗？”  
“……嗯。”周九良点点头。  
“那，周末我回家。”孟鹤堂张了张嘴。  
周九良眼睛一亮：“啊。好。”也说不出什么好听的话来。  
“嗯。”孟鹤堂没在意，拉着曹鹤阳进去了。

曹鹤阳一步三回头，冲停在门口的周九良挥挥手，仿佛是叫他放心。  
“怎么了？是东西特别多么？”曹鹤阳戳了戳孟鹤堂的腰，“小孟儿不是我说你真胖了，怎么过了个暑假还胖了呢，夏天不挺热的吗……”  
孟鹤堂往旁边躲了一下，抿了抿嘴，不自在地往旁边看了看。  
“四哥。”孟鹤堂轻声叫了他一声。  
“嗯？”  
“……我怀孕了。”孟鹤堂说。  
“……”曹鹤阳大脑当机，一时之间没反应过来。  
过了几秒他才眨了眨眼，嘴张得圆圆的，看了看周边，一脸神秘地凑近了：“啊……你怀孕了！！！”他尽量低声地喊了一句表达自己的吃惊，又提防着别有人听见：“什么时候的事儿啊？”曹鹤阳想了半天，“靠…放假前那个时候你……不是吧……”  
“嗯。”孟鹤堂点了点头，“就是那个时候。”他拉着曹鹤阳转了个弯，寻了个没人的角落钻进去，抓着他的手放在自己肚子上。  
“我去……”曹鹤阳动都不敢乱动一下，“真的呀，是真的大了一点儿……”  
孟鹤堂忍不住被他逗笑：“快四个月了能一点儿变化没有么。”  
“啊……也是。”曹鹤阳收回手，叹了口气，跟着孟鹤堂继续往快递点儿走，“咋办啊，你是打算留下了吗？周九良也知道？”  
“嗯。”孟鹤堂应声，“留下呗。”  
“那……”  
“你别告诉他们就行。”他们是指另外两个室友。  
曹鹤阳果断点了下头：“行。”另外两个实在烦人，要是知道孟鹤堂怀了孕，还不知道说些什么来戳他的肺管子。  
要是孟鹤堂真生气了动了胎气伤了肚子里的小东西，曹鹤阳肯定得蹦起来砸他们的脑袋。

快递是两个包，里面都是衣服，拎着不算沉，也轻不到哪儿去。  
孟鹤堂本来想自己拎一个，被曹鹤阳厉声拒绝了。  
“你现在管好自己！养好我干儿子！”他拎着两个包往旁边躲了躲，明明也是个Omega，看起来却和身强体壮的Alpha没什么区别，只催着孟鹤堂离他远点儿。  
“怎么就干儿子了？”孟鹤堂哭笑不得，曹鹤阳不让他拎，他也乐得什么都不干，只是回去的时候自己空着手曹鹤阳大包小裹如同下乡，这景象实在是不适应。  
“小闺女也行。”曹鹤阳说，“反正你别乱动，有什么活儿找我！”  
“……行吧。”孟鹤堂有点儿感动地转开脸。

回到宿舍时舍友正在吃晚饭，曹鹤阳把东西拎进来，打开了包，主动给孟鹤堂收拾东西。孟鹤堂摸摸鼻子和室友打了个招呼，没说话。  
“……小四拎上来的啊。”室友撂下筷子，上上下下打量着孟鹤堂，笑笑道，“这有了Alpha的人就是不一样，肩不能扛手不能提的，全都得别人替着干了。”  
“……那可不，”另一个室友看了孟鹤堂两眼，“过段时间还不得出行都带人啊，喝个水都得递到嘴边来。”  
“……”孟鹤堂被嘲习惯了，只往旁边侧了侧，微微弓起腰不让他们注意到自己有一点点变化的肚子，并没有说话。倒是曹鹤阳把一件粉卫衣往椅子上一摔，袖子撸到手肘，转过身高声道：“管你们什么事啊？就你们长嘴了是吗？吃饭不专心也不怕呛死。”  
“我们又没说你……”  
“我就是骂你们呢，跟你们说没说我有啥关系？……你们嫉妒小孟儿有人疼你们也找啊，关键是找得着么哪个Alpha瞎了啊？”  
孟鹤堂拽了拽他的衣边：“四哥。”  
曹鹤阳紧皱的眉心松了松，叹了口气转过头，继续收拾东西。  
那两个室友也不再说话，低头吃着饭。吃完饭默默拎着袋子出去扔了。  
“没生气吧？”曹鹤阳低声问道。  
“没事儿。”孟鹤堂笑了笑，“四哥你不用这么担心，他特顽强。”他伸手往肚子上放了一下，没说之前和周九良气得浑身发抖孩子还好好的的事儿。  
他怕曹鹤阳拿着衣架去和周九良拼命，周九良可是随身配枪的角色。  
“……防患于未然。”  
曹鹤阳把最后一件衣服叠好了塞进柜子里，念叨了一句。

孟鹤堂本以为周末才能看见周九良，还因为周九良晚上只和他说了晚安失落了两分钟。  
没想到第二天抱着书进教室时就在最后一排看见一个熟悉的身影，周九良抬头冲他摆摆手打招呼，抬手的动作还有些僵硬，唇角却是微微挑了起来。  
孟鹤堂一愣，旁边的曹鹤阳若有所思地唉了一声，去另一边坐着了。孟鹤堂只好朝着周九良的方向走过去，周九良往旁边挪了挪，不知从哪儿变出个小垫子，给孟鹤堂铺在椅子上。  
“……”孟鹤堂迟疑了一下，坐了下来。  
“吃早饭了吗？”周九良问道。  
孟鹤堂身体一僵，心虚地摇摇头。  
他起来晚了，还没来得及吃。  
周九良没说什么，又变出一杯粥和一个鸡蛋给他。  
“……谢谢。”孟鹤堂接了过来，垂着眸捅着吸管。  
周九良在一边给他扒了鸡蛋，看着他一口一口地吃下去。  
“你怎么过来了？”孟鹤堂小声问道。  
本堂课的老师走进来做课前准备，他看了眼时间，还有两分钟上课。  
“……”周九良抿抿嘴，往前看着老师，挺直了腰背，也不说话。  
“……”孟鹤堂叹了口气，周九良马上回过头，“路过。”  
骗谁呢。孟鹤堂皱了皱眉，转过头不去看他。  
谁路过能路过到教室来？  
他心里说不清是什么感觉，有些无奈又有些无以言表的感动。  
“……不是路过。”周九良以为他不高兴了，凑过来眨了眨眼，主动解释道，“我想来看你的。”  
他一脸认真地解释着，抿在一起的嘴像是小猫。孟鹤堂没来由地脸红，整张脸都烧了起来，不太自在地转过头看向黑板。  
“看就看呗……”  
“你生气了？”周九良问。  
“我没有。”孟鹤堂轻声说，“嘘。别讲话。”  
“哦……”周九良又看了他一会儿，确定他没有生气，于是转过头，在旁边的桌子上百无聊赖地戳着手机，时不时转过脸看看自己的Omega。  
孟鹤堂本来在低头记东西，心里却想着抽个机会问问他的伤怎么样了。话还没问出来，孟鹤堂张了张嘴，身体猛然一僵，动作都停了下来。  
周九良抬起身子警觉地望过去：“难受？”  
“不是……”孟鹤堂表情很奇异，像是不舒服又像是很新奇，他看着周九良，慢慢伸出手拉住了他的手腕，引着他往自己的小腹上落。  
周九良一脸莫名其妙，半天才反应过来：“啊……”Alpha眼里闪过一丝欣喜。  
“嗯……”孟鹤堂点了下头，“刚才，好像动了一下。”  
这还是他第一次感觉到腹中胎儿的动作。  
周九良的手细细地贴在上面，仿佛在等着小朋友再动一动。  
来跟爸爸打个招呼啊。  
可是不知怎么的，小朋友没有再动。  
“……可能是我感觉错了。”孟鹤堂说。周九良摸了半天收回手，一脸失落。  
他摇摇头表示没关系，偷偷摸摸Omega的脸。  
“啊……”孟鹤堂身体一停，快速地拉住他的手往自己肚子上放，“刚刚！”  
周九良摸上去的时候，又没动静了。  
“……”  
孟鹤堂有点儿抱歉，张了张嘴也不知道说些什么安慰Alpha。  
你孩子不想理你我也没有办法。  
“我觉得是我的错觉。”孟鹤堂想了一会儿说道，前面的老师没注意他，他低了低头，轻声说，“现在还太早了，我听说头胎动得都晚。正常都得18周以后才感觉得到呢。”孟鹤堂摸了摸鼻子，“我这还不到16周，又是头胎，也太早了。”  
不过有人天生敏感，也有感觉得早的。每个人都不一样。——这句话孟鹤堂没说。  
“哦。”周九良还是有些闷闷不乐，猫嘴都往下撇了下去，“没关系。”  
孟鹤堂叹了口气，莫名想给他顺顺毛。

周九良戳着手机心情郁闷，偷偷腹诽着孟鹤堂腹中的小孩子。  
小父亲觉得自己被孩子嫌弃了。  
欺负人！周九良委委屈屈，气得肋条疼。  
22.  
周九良不打招呼就查出了孟鹤堂的课程表并出没在他的教室这个行为，孟鹤堂没有表示出不满意或者生气的样子，于是周九良非常心安理得，第二天直接带着早饭去孟鹤堂宿舍楼下等他。  
他不知道孟鹤堂平时都几点下楼，就干脆早早到那儿，像站岗一般，在门口等着，迎接着一个一个Omega向他行的注目礼。  
孟鹤堂跟着曹鹤阳下楼时被他吓了一跳，挺大个人站那儿跟个门神似的。曹鹤阳很懂地啧了两声就先溜了，留着他们俩单独相处。  
周九良一脸无辜地扬着猫嘴，手上跃跃欲试地给他递早饭。  
孟鹤堂的心再也硬不起来，慢吞吞地走到他身边去。

周九良的假放得还是太长了，突然闲下来天天跟着Omega转悠，除了照顾照顾孟鹤堂什么也不干，搞得孟鹤堂还挺不适应。  
他都有点儿习惯周九良十天半个月不着家的作息了，周九良这么一折腾，孟鹤堂在短短的时间内又圆了点儿，搞得他都觉得肚子瞒不住了。  
但周九良显然不在乎，他似乎是认为孟鹤堂再胖一点儿，孩子就跟着长大了一点儿，或许自己就能感受到胎动了。  
孟鹤堂确实是敏感的，肚子里的小孩儿动得特别早。实际上胎儿在8周末就有胎动了，只是大多数人都感觉不到，一直到18周才能感受得到，头胎还要再晚一些。孟鹤堂却不一样，不到16周他就能感觉出小孩儿的动静，肚子里有动静时他就拉着周九良的手往上贴，然而周九良一次都没摸出来过。  
失落的小父亲时间长了也就习惯了，也曾经因为前一天晚上在给孟鹤堂研究饭食到很晚，第二天摸着Omega的肚子趴着桌子直接睡过去。  
他堵在一组的最后面，靠着后门，一直睡到下课才醒。贴在Omega腹部的掌心微微汗湿，孟鹤堂还抓着他的手背，不让他的手垂下去。  
那是那天的最后一节课，上完了就可以回宿舍了。周九良收回手抹了抹脸，揉揉眼睛。  
“我送你回去。”  
孟鹤堂点了头，把书收拾到包里。轻车熟路地递给周九良。  
周九良每天接送他，从教学楼到宿舍，中午再去一趟食堂。偶尔想出去吃个饭，周九良就在饭店把菜单扫一遍，目光像是过滤器，过滤掉孟鹤堂不能吃的东西，再还给孟鹤堂让他点菜。  
孟鹤堂不是嘴挑的人，只是怀孕的人偶尔就是想吃那么一两样东西，也有点一盆浮着油的五花肉吃得满嘴油星的时候，每当这个时候旁边的人就一脸同情。一个Alpha和一个Omega坐在一起，岁数都不大，Alpha一脸严肃，Omega吃得头都不抬，一看就是遭受虐待了啊。  
啧啧啧。  
周九良什么也不表示，就看着孟鹤堂吃，偶尔还给他擦擦嘴，吃够了起身去结账。  
孕反应过去后孟鹤堂能吃多了，周九良很高兴。

“这个，拎上去。”周九良塞给孟鹤堂一个火龙果，还有两个山竹，“晚上吃。”  
孟鹤堂自然地接过来点点头，后面有人要进去，他往旁边侧了侧。  
侧过了身才看清楚来人，是两个室友。周九良和他站在一块儿，手上拎着孟鹤堂的包，室友意味不明地瞄了两眼，没说话，直接上楼了。  
“你回去吧。”孟鹤堂抿了抿嘴。  
这时候已经是十月初了，天气微微有些凉意。Omega的肚子稍微能看出些弧度，孟鹤堂一直穿宽松的衣服遮着，室友那边倒也还瞒得不错。  
周九良知道他担心着肚子的事儿，心下了然。他摸摸孟鹤堂软乎乎的头发，指了指里面：“你先进去。”我看着你进去。  
孟鹤堂点点头，也不和他争辩什么，和他说了再见就转身上了楼。

曹鹤阳今天去办公室帮老师干活了，这会儿还没回来。孟鹤堂进了寝室就沉默下来，低着头把水果放到桌子上，又分了个山竹，顺手搁在曹鹤阳的水杯旁边。  
他低头坐在椅子上，慢慢剥着火龙果。最近的水果都是周九良给他带来的，今天一个苹果明天两个香蕉，孟鹤堂有一次想吃西瓜，被周九良以水果反季吃着不好的原因拒绝了，Omega就眼巴巴地看着他自己吃了半个西瓜，馋的口水都快下来了，周九良也没分他一口。  
孟鹤堂那时候鼓着腮帮子生了一天气，周九良无奈极了，找孙九芳帮他找了新鲜的西瓜过来，切成块儿装在小盒子里送到学校门口。Alpha认命一样，可怜巴巴地递到孟鹤堂手里，孟鹤堂这才满意了，不仅满意了还觉得自己有点儿过分，吃两块儿就还给周九良了。  
孟鹤堂的性子就是吃软不吃硬，你非要跟他对着干是落不到好的，不如顺着他一些，你退一步，他觉得不好意思了，就摸摸鼻子往后退一丈了。  
这一点周九良还在慢慢摸索。

不过现在做得也不错。  
孟鹤堂忍不住笑了笑，软下身子坐在椅子里，啃了两口火龙果。  
“……”室友看了他两眼，孟鹤堂周身都围绕着温润的恋爱气息，看着幸福又甜蜜，不知出于哪种心思，他有些不平衡。  
“你男朋友陪了你一个多月了吧？”  
“嗯。”孟鹤堂把火龙果的皮扔到垃圾桶里，不知道他要说些什么。  
“他没别的要做的吗？”室友说，“没工作？没有课要上？”  
“……”孟鹤堂没说话。  
“他看着比咱们大吧？”室友自顾自地说着，“我跟你说小孟儿，你可不能耽误人家工作啊。……也别总让他陪着你了吧，做点儿自己的事不好吗？”  
孟鹤堂抿抿嘴，安安静静地把火龙果啃干净了。  
“真的呀你要听进去……”  
“哦。”孟鹤堂翻了个白眼，抽出张纸擦擦手，把手机扔到桌子上，咣啷一声，室友闭上嘴，转过头看他。  
孟鹤堂扬扬下巴：“你打给他。”  
“你说什么呢？”  
“你直接和他说好了，让他不要来跟着我。”孟鹤堂冷声道，因为怀孕的关系圆润了些的小脸也垮了下来，他抿抿嘴，视线落在两个室友身上，“管得那么宽不累吗？”  
曹鹤阳拎着一兜子卷子从门外走进来，看着屋里剑拔弩张的气氛，一愣，不动声色地观察了一圈：“……怎么了这是？”  
“没怎么。”孟鹤堂转着椅子背过身，指了指他桌子上的山竹，“给你的。”  
“哟，挺好。”曹鹤阳乐了，“我这借你多少光了都，跟九良说谢谢啊！”他扬扬手。  
“客气啥。”孟鹤堂这才笑笑。

孟鹤堂周末照常回了家，没和周九良提起室友为难他的事。  
就像这学期每次周末回家住一样，他们只是简单聊聊天，难过的事从来都不提。  
话题很少，可能是聊聊饭菜的做法，可能是榨个葡萄汁，可能只是一块儿看个电影。有时候周九良也会让孙九芳载着他们去临近的城市看一看，那时候孟鹤堂才会换下宽松的衣服，换一件稍微贴身一点的，不怕把肚子露出来。  
周九良知道他在学校随时都担心着怀孕的事暴露，眼看着进了孕中期，可能是Omega身体年轻，这一胎并不算显怀。但孟鹤堂合适的衣服也越来越少，他又不愿意跟着周九良去商场挑，就只能在家窝着，一边苦恼一边叹气。  
于是这次周九良在楼下腾出了一个衣帽间，孟鹤堂一脸困惑。  
“等着。”周九良说。  
话音刚落，门铃响起。周九良出去开了门，孟鹤堂在衣帽间等着，等来了一个身穿黑套装的姑娘，姑娘冲他笑笑，指挥着后面的人把东西搬进来。  
孟鹤堂不由得往后让了两步，周九良跟在后面进来，指了指那些东西。  
“试。”  
孟鹤堂的目光落到拆开包的东西上面——那是一堆应季的衣物，上身下身的都有，还有两条束腹带。  
“……这个不要。”周九良皱了皱眉，把束腹带拿到一边扔下。  
姑娘指挥着搬东西的人把衣服挂起来，让孟鹤堂挑。  
“喜欢的就试一试吧。”姑娘笑了笑，“周先生都快让我们把商场搬过来了。”  
孟鹤堂眼花缭乱，等着他们把衣服挂好了，慢慢走到衣架旁边去，伸手拨弄了两下。  
这一屋子衣服，少说也有百十来件。  
“……我？”孟鹤堂看向周九良，眼睛亮晶晶的。  
周九良一点头：“喜欢的，试。合适的，留下。”他说，“不要的，搬走。”  
孟鹤堂抿了抿嘴，心下有些感动。  
“没事的您不用怕麻烦，”姑娘甩着个利落的马尾辫，凑过来给他介绍，“我们今天拿过来的都是宽松款的，一般孕妇只要月份不是特别大，想遮肚子都能遮住。”她打量了一下孟鹤堂，说道，“您本身还年轻，怀了孕也没有胖多少，瞒到十一二月份肯定没有问题。”  
“……哦。”孟鹤堂张了张嘴，“谢谢。”  
这句谢谢似是对这姑娘说的，更像是对周九良说的。  
周九良知道他的苦恼知道他的为难，虽然没说过不过依然记下来，找了个最直接的方式解决。  
这就是有钱人的方式啊。  
孟鹤堂挑了两件衣服，一边感叹一边换。

最后里面的衣服只留了七八件，周九良本来想把所有合适的都留下，被孟鹤堂以浪费钱拒绝了，瞪着眼睛不让他留。周九良无奈，只好付了那几件的钱，让他们把剩下的衣服又带了回去。  
孟鹤堂慢慢整理着新买的衣物，心下一阵复杂。  
他蹲着身子剪着吊牌，周九良进来了也没有察觉。  
“累了？”Alpha出声道。  
“有点儿。”孟鹤堂点了点头，叹了口气。周九良扶着他站起身：“难受吗？”  
孟鹤堂摇摇头，冲他笑笑。  
周九良抿抿嘴，小声问道：“什么时候歇着？”  
他觉得孟鹤堂每天太累了，尤其是精神还得紧绷着，没必要。  
他的Omega不应该这么累的。  
“……尽量瞒久一点儿吧。”孟鹤堂说。  
周九良的猫嘴有下撇的倾向，孟鹤堂抓着他的手捏了一下。Alpha马上抬眼看他，孟鹤堂摸了摸他的胳膊算是安抚，Alpha的脾气他也了解了一些，和自己差不了多少，吃软不吃硬。  
所以孟鹤堂也懂顺毛摸的道理。  
他别扭着往前凑了凑，轻轻亲了亲周九良的下巴。  
Alpha唇角上扬，孟鹤堂松了口气。  
就这么简单。  
23.  
孟鹤堂是想一直瞒着的，十一月份就没什么课了，至少瞒过了十一月，再回家好吃好喝歇着去。  
但终究不遂人愿。  
孟鹤堂想瞒着的事儿还是露馅了，那时还没到十一月。19周的胎儿动得勤快，那天寝室没有人，孟鹤堂拉着曹鹤阳的手，让他贴上来摸。  
“特有意思。”孟鹤堂说，“早晚会动得多点儿，平时也会动一动。”  
“……挺好。”曹鹤阳把手贴在上面细细感受着，“诶？哪儿呢……孟儿你这肚子是大了不少啊，衣服遮的还挺好……”  
“嗯。”孟鹤堂抿了抿嘴，“摸到了吗？”  
“……没有。”  
“嘶，你怎么周九良似的。”孟鹤堂扯着他的手，把衣边儿掀开了露出肚子，直接放上去，“周九良就从来都摸不到胎动，这孩子挺爱动的，九良一摸就消停，他现在还没摸到过呢……”孟鹤堂牵着他换了个地方，轻轻拍拍肚子，小孩子在里面翻了个身作为回应，“这样呢？”  
“诶诶诶动了动了动了！！！”曹鹤阳新奇极了，“诶嘿，他是不是跟我打招呼呢？”  
“应该是吧。”  
“他喜欢我。”曹鹤阳有点儿骄傲。  
“啊。”孟鹤堂笑笑，“他就不喜欢周九良，怎么着都不搭理，也不知道为什么。”  
“哼哼哼……”曹鹤阳笑得眼睛都眯到了一起，“挺好挺好……”他觉得这是孩子给他的特殊对待，连孩子爸爸都没有的待遇。

两人在寝室摸着肚子大呼小叫了半天，这个时候的天气微凉，但寝室的供暖不错，所以晾着肚子也不觉得冷。孟鹤堂也放松了不少，没急着像平常一样，恨不得把孩子装包里藏着，窝着身子可别被别人发现。  
于是两个室友进来时看见的就是这样的景象，孟鹤堂瘫在椅子上坐着，腰后靠着软垫，圆乎乎的肚子挺起来掀开了衣边露出来，曹鹤阳蹲在地上，笑眯眯地看着他的肚子和他聊天。  
“你们……”  
孟鹤堂两人身体一僵，接着飞快地把衣服抹下去盖住了肚皮，欲盖弥彰地站起来。孟鹤堂终究是个即将要做母亲的，警惕起来时竟也本能地护着肚子，孩子在腹中翻滚了两下，他忍不住伸出手安抚着。这下就更坐实了他瞒了两个月的事，室友探究的目光隔着衣服落在小腹上，孟鹤堂往后退了退，抓着椅子的手紧了紧，指尖都泛着白。  
曹鹤阳看出他的紧张与难堪，往前凑了一步试图挡住他。  
孟鹤堂心虚得很，明明没有做错什么，但一直隐藏的事被发现了，他还是难受得要命。  
“……怀孕了呀。”好半天，室友才说了一句，“这是好事啊，怎么一直不说啊？”  
“……”孟鹤堂沉默着抿着嘴，曹鹤阳想怼一句管你们屁事，被他拽住了。  
“这孩子就要了？”另一个室友瞄了眼他的肚子，嗤笑一声，“别挡了，看都看见了，有啥可挡的。”  
孟鹤堂还是没说话，曹鹤阳沉不住气。  
“关你们什么事啊……”  
“你不会是打算生下来之后逼着人家Alpha跟你结婚吧？”室友眼里有些同情，看得深了才看出一丝幸灾乐祸的意思，“真的小孟儿，没必要。你现在还不如把孩子打了呢，干嘛非在那一棵树上吊死。人家Alpha一直跟着你是因为想劝你打胎吧？我看这两天不跟了，是不是不打算管你了？”  
“你知道个屁啊！”曹鹤阳想冲上去打人，左手一直被孟鹤堂抓着，他挣不开，又不敢用力挣。  
“……本来就是，你生什么气啊。”室友睨了他一眼，“不然小孟儿怎么不说话呢？”  
曹鹤阳转头看他，孟鹤堂眼圈都被逼红了，他轻轻摇了摇头，只瞥了室友一下，就收回了目光。  
周九良这几天确实没跟着他，不过那是因为部队临时通知有些公事要处理，推脱不开，周九良只好临时回去了。离开前买了两兜水果——让曹鹤阳帮着拎上楼，还给孟鹤堂发了一份食谱。  
算一算，今天周九良晚上会回家，明天就能过来继续陪他上课。  
“小孟儿……”曹鹤阳有点儿担心他，“不然你今天先回家睡？”  
“没事。”孟鹤堂摇了摇头，深吸了口气压下去心里的火。他摸摸肚子，小孩儿在里面翻个不停，他有点儿难受。  
他完全可以公开自己怀孕的事，反正他已经结婚了，怀个孕而已没什么大不了的。可是他早就知道，公开以后肯定会有这样的结果，两个室友不是什么好鸟。  
他只是想瞒着，瞒过了这个学期，下学期也不会有什么人来上课了，他自然而然就能把休学办了。  
“你刚二十来岁啊小孟儿，”室友哼了一声，“你看现在二十来岁的在校大学生哪有怀孕生子的，你也太着急了吧？”  
孟鹤堂沉默了一会儿，从桌上拿起手机，往后退了两步靠在窗边，他冷静得过头了，看上去就像丝毫不被影响一样。他抿着嘴按着键盘，迟疑了半晌，拨通了周九良的电话。

周九良一直到五点多才忙完，抓着衣服刚要往回走，就被何九华和秦霄贤绊住了脚。  
“……急什么急急什么急，”何九华把他往回推，“就你有老婆是不是？就你有孩子是不是？”  
周九良有些奇怪地看他一眼，点头：“是啊。”  
“哥我跟你说这就不对了啊……”秦霄贤挤进来把他往椅子上按，“不能因为有了老婆孩子就不要兄弟了啊？他是亲生的我们也不是后娘养的啊是不是……重色轻友是不可取的啊周九良同志……”  
周九良抬头瞪了他一眼，半天，道：“……你是不是很长时间没跑十公里了？”  
“……艹。”秦霄贤想骂他，“你就知道罚我。”  
“嗯。”周九良眯了眯眼，“怎么了？”  
“……”没怎么。  
“……还有事吗？”周九良正了正衣领，虽然今天见不着孟鹤堂，但他还是有点儿着急。  
“你说你急什么，回去了就能搂老婆了？”何九华叹了口气，把拎过来的东西递给他，“行行行不烦你了，拿着吧。”  
周九良低头一瞅：“鸡蛋？”  
“嗯。”何九华烦躁地挠了挠头，“我妈非让我给你拿着的，不知道是什么金贵东西。我知道你不缺，但也别给老太太退回去了吧？”  
“嗯。”周九良收下来，“谢谢。”  
“行了行了。”何九华摆摆手，“我没事了。”  
秦霄贤举起双手，一脸无辜：“我也没事了。”  
周九良起身要走，裤兜里的手机一震。  
他就在这个时候接到了孟鹤堂的电话。

“……喂？”周九良皱了皱眉，没走开。这个时候给他打电话，多半是有什么事。  
“你忙完了吗？”孟鹤堂问。他的声音听起来很冷静，但周九良直觉是发生了什么。  
“忙完了。”周九良应声。两个好友还没走，靠在桌边用目光问他发生什么了。“怎么了？”周九良不由自主地放缓了声音，“出什么事儿了？”  
孟鹤堂沉默了半晌，周九良也不催。那边的Omega吸了吸鼻子，轻声道：“你、你来接我一下吧。”  
“怎么了？”周九良抬起头，微微拧着眉。  
“没什么。”孟鹤堂说，“我不想在学校住了。……我想休学。你来帮我搬东西吧。”  
休学。  
一直想再撑一撑的孟鹤堂主动提出休学。  
周九良沉下心，眉心拧紧了，若有所思地抿了抿嘴。  
“……好。”周九良没再追问，“我去接你。”  
“嗯。”  
孟鹤堂又应了一声，没有多说，挂断了电话。

“怎么了？”何九华这才敢出声。  
“……没什么。”周九良摇摇头，给孙九芳发微信，发完了就站在窗边等着。二十分钟后，孙九芳开着车过来了，在外面按了两下喇叭。  
周九良转身往外走，这时候训练已经结束了，外面鲜少有人经过。  
何九华和秦霄贤跟在他身后，看着周九良动作利落地上车，SUV开出十米不到又停了下来。  
“……怎么个情况啊。”秦霄贤有点儿懵。  
周九良又下了车，关上车门。  
“换车。”周九良轻声说道。  
孙九芳不明所以地眨眨眼，不清楚周九良是什么想法。  
“周营，我开的是你那辆啊。”他摸摸方向盘，“现在换？来不及吧。”  
周九良抿着嘴不说话，只沉默地看着他，和车身。  
似乎怎么看怎么不满意。  
“你想换哪辆？”孙九芳缩了缩脖子，猜测道，“你不是想要周副司令那辆吧？……我去周营，我可不敢借啊，您跟副司令商量好了再给我开……”  
“……闭嘴。”周九良轻声说道。  
孙九芳乖乖地闭上嘴。  
“老周，”何九华走过来拍拍他的肩，“怎么不满意了？还换车？……换什么啊？”他试图安抚着发小，周九良的脾气他也清楚一些，“现在也不早了，临时换车多折腾啊。……改天，改天你带着小孟儿去挑一辆，行不行？反正也不是自己开。”  
“……不。”今天的周九良仿佛格外倔，“现在就要。”  
何九华叹了口气，无奈地看了孙九芳一眼。  
“……那你要换什么？”何九华问。  
周九良沉默了半天，目光转向另一处。  
“军车。”他说。

24.【车】  
军车。  
周九良把这两个字轻飘飘吐出来时，旁边的几个人不由得吓了一跳。  
“你冷静点儿九良，”何九华开口劝道，“这能随便调么？”  
“……能。”周九良抿上嘴，转回身看了看他，低声安慰，“没事。”  
那他妈是你没事！！！孙九芳想哭。  
何九华看着他坚持的样子，叹了口气。  
周九良虽然说从小到大都是被宠着长在军区大院里的，但从来都没有因为父亲的原因要过什么特权。就算是进部队后升得快——这里面不用说，肯定有他父亲的原因，但周九良本身也不是干巴巴的一根、除了拼爹什么都不会的主。身世只占一部分，周九良的能力还是配得上这个位置的，所以众人也不会提出什么异议。  
当然，提出来了也没用啊。  
这次因为孟鹤堂的关系就想调军车，还是何九华第一次看见周九良利用身份“瞎闹”——他不知道之前周九良还在医院闹着换床的事，何九华权衡了半天，周九良一倔起来他们可是劝不动的，以前能劝是因为都是无关紧要的小事。  
结了婚的Alpha没有人性。何九华眨眨眼，往孙九芳肩上拍了拍，轻声道：“去吧，调车吧。”  
“不是……”  
“去吧，没事儿。”何九华说，“小少爷好不容易提个要求，还不满足了？”  
反正出了事周九良自己负责。  
“两辆。”周九良补充，他睨了何九华一眼，抿抿嘴，“你们一起。”  
“……行。”何九华点了下头。  
孙九芳愁眉苦脸地调军车去了，满心满眼都是闯大祸了的绝望。

曹鹤阳帮着孟鹤堂把行李搬下来，反正露馅了，这次孟鹤堂连推脱都没有，只让曹鹤阳小心点儿楼梯，自己慢慢地跟在他后面。  
孟鹤堂的行李不多，林林总总算起来也就两个小箱子。被褥不用动，就放在床上落成小山包。两个室友跟着他下楼，中途还问他需不需要帮忙。  
孟鹤堂什么都不想说，倒是曹鹤阳，转头瞪了他们一眼。  
“……要退寝？”  
同班的同学看见他们大包小裹地站在楼下，好心问了孟鹤堂一句。孟鹤堂点点头，抿着嘴勉强笑了一下。  
“为什么啊？”他好奇地问道，“现在准备考研出去住是不是晚了点儿？”  
“啊。”孟鹤堂垂眸看着箱子，“不是。”  
“别问啦，小孟儿怀孕啦，哪能住宿舍啊。”室友大咧咧地摆摆手，看着同班同学吃惊的样子笑出声，“啊呀你也没看出来是不是？我也没有！你说小孟儿怎么就这么能瞒，肚子都那么大了才让我们知道！早知道点儿我们也能照顾照顾啊……”  
孟鹤堂气闷，往后躲了躲，疲惫地闭上眼。似乎站得远些就能躲开同学惊诧的目光。室友的声音不算大，却足以让路过的人都听见。  
在校大学生怀孕了，这可真少见。路过的人探究地看向孟鹤堂的肚子，里面的娃娃察觉到母亲的不安，翻动了两下表示抗议，孟鹤堂皱了皱眉，轻轻在肚皮上摸了摸。  
“呀！”室友看见他的动作，叫唤的声音更大了，“他是不是动了呀！你有没有不舒服呀！”  
“你们有完没完！”曹鹤阳喊了一嗓子，回头看向孟鹤堂的肚子，轻声问，“没事吧？”  
“没事。”孟鹤堂摇摇头。  
他的孩子，怎么可能连这点儿刺激都受不了。  
“小孟儿婚都结了！怀个孕怎么了？”曹鹤阳忍不住喊道，他实在受不了，这两个人这么编排孟鹤堂。  
室友挑了下眉梢：“哟？结婚了？”  
他们想起暑假前孟鹤堂那次干呕，当时他也是念叨了一句自己结婚了。只是那声音太小，底气不足，也没有人当回事。  
“……奉子成婚？”室友依然不当回事，“啧啧啧，那可挺悲哀的啊小孟儿。我们之前就和你说可别随便被标记了，你年纪这么小，万一以后人家不想要你了，你可怎么办？”  
孟鹤堂抓着曹鹤阳的胳膊，气得身体轻颤。

两辆军车驶入大学校门，副驾上的人身着深绿军装，从口袋里掏出证件给门卫看。  
后座的人看着外面，抿着唇，眉心微微拧着。  
“耽误了任务你们付不起责任啊。”何九华笑了笑，收回证件，“秘密任务。”  
周九良往驾驶座后背上踹了一脚：“快点。”  
“是！”孙九芳坐直了些，一本正经地握着方向盘，驶入校园，拐了几个弯，最后停到了一座聚集了一小堆人的宿舍楼下。  
他看见他们的夫人站在台阶上面，轻轻靠着旁边的人。对面的两个Omega揣着兜，得意洋洋地说着些什么。  
情况不妙啊。孙九芳想。  
然后周九良就利落地开了门跳下来，副驾上的何九华也下了车跟在他后面，朝着后边儿的车招了招手。  
宿舍楼下的骚动瞬时间停了，学生们的目光不由自主地被几个身量板正的军人吸引了过去。  
孟鹤堂被曹鹤阳拽了两下抬起眼，几天不见周九良似乎瘦了一些，他军装都没换，身上的气势比平时更盛。Alpha的清冷气息冷得楼下看热闹的这群Omega身体一颤，只有孟鹤堂心里微动，眼眶一热，几乎就要落下泪来。  
周九良朝着他走过来，聚集的人群不由自主地让出一条小道，后边儿那辆车上紧跟着下来三个兵哥，跟在何九华后面。  
“……怎么了？”周九良停在孟鹤堂面前，目光落在他脸上带了些柔和。他抬起头，在Omega眼眶下按了一按，“红的。”  
孟鹤堂摇了摇头，抓着他的手放下来，表示没事。  
周九良握着Omega的手，眸光冷了些，越过曹鹤阳看向另一边站着的两个室友。  
两个室友脸色发白，周九良气势逼人，信息素充满了侵略性，压得他们说不出话。  
“……没事。”孟鹤堂抓着他的手捏了两下，只想快点儿离这儿远点儿，“回家吧。”  
周九良摸摸他的脸，半搂着他轻吻他的额，尽量想安抚下Omega的情绪：“……难过？”  
孟鹤堂没动也没说话。  
“难过，因为他们？”他眯了眯眼，看向那两个心虚的室友。  
两人一愣，头摇得像拨浪鼓，干笑了两声：“没有没有，哪能呢……”  
“屁！”曹鹤阳骂道。  
两个室友一脸尴尬。  
周九良没把视线落在他们身上，他从头至尾就没有理过那两个人，他只注意着孟鹤堂的态度，轻声哄道：“你点头，明天开除。”  
室友脸色更难看了，他们张了张嘴，似乎是想辩解什么，可是却又说不出来话。  
这时候已经有人慢慢离远了，是怕牵连着自己，周九良不是个好惹的。  
“不用。”孟鹤堂说，指了指地上的两个箱子，“箱子。”  
何九华主动上前一步过来拿，孟鹤堂认识他，小声和他道了个谢。  
“谢什么啊夫人，”何九华冲他笑笑，“您可算是答应跟我们周营回去住了，要我们说这地方您就不应该住，冬冷夏热条件不好，您这在家衣来伸手饭来张口的，哪适应这种日子。”他把箱子一手一个拎起来递给秦霄贤，秦霄贤往后侧了侧，递到后面去，不动声色地跟他学着语言的艺术。  
“今天回去了可别再跟周营闹别扭了，您这一生气他都不敢来学校看您，天天就差以泪洗面了。”何九华说，他笑嘻嘻地看了一眼旁边的两个室友，又道，“回去好回去好，看不见这种糟心人。……您现在怀着孕尤其得注意，不管是小男孩儿还是小女孩儿，那都是我们周营的宝贝，周副司令那儿还有份大礼呢！”  
何九华是真会说话，寥寥几句说出了周九良这几天不在的原因，又说了这段时间一直住宿舍的原因。句句都把孟鹤堂捧到天上，说得周遭的人羡慕不已。方才看好戏的目光转成了向往：这种Alpha哪儿找去？！  
这不光解决了孟鹤堂的困扰，同时也状似无意地说出了周九良的身份。周营、周副司令，听起来就不是好惹的。  
看似没什么背景的默默无闻的孟鹤堂摇身一变成了备受宠爱的军人家属，两个室友死死抿着嘴，怎么也想不到是这种情况。  
周九良满意地勾了勾嘴角，往下撤了一个台阶。冲着孟鹤堂伸出手，眨眨眼：“扶你，还是抱你？”  
孟鹤堂把手放上去，似是娇嗔地瞪了他一眼：“别闹。”  
他回头看了看曹鹤阳，曹鹤阳冲他摆摆手：“去吧，回去安胎！”  
孟鹤堂感激地看了他一眼，周九良看了看曹鹤阳，又叫来何九华。  
“怎么了？”  
“单人宿舍。”周九良轻声说，声音不大却铿锵有力。  
“嗨不用啊……”曹鹤阳愣了一下推脱道。  
周九良摇摇头，没再说话，牵着孟鹤堂的手走向车边。  
“夫人好。”孙九芳和他打了个招呼。  
孟鹤堂点点头，周九良给他拉开车门。  
Omega脚步一顿，有些犯难。  
周九良只顾着调军车过来装逼，没注意到他家夫人现在大着肚子，上这种底盘高的车尤为不方便。但他也只是动作停了一秒，接着就无比自然地捞着孟鹤堂的膝弯，稳稳地托住了他的肩把他抱了起来放到后座上，抽回手，跟着上来坐好。  
“回家了。”周九良摸摸孟鹤堂的脸。  
孟鹤堂眼眶一热，咬住了唇没哭。  
“不哭。”周九良说。  
孟鹤堂点点头，看着眼前的景象变换，熟悉的宿舍楼渐渐向后退去。  
不哭。  
腹中的宝宝翻了个身，孟鹤堂抓着周九良的手放上来。  
“动了。”孟鹤堂说。  
周九良忍不住张大了眼，唇角微微上扬。  
这是他第一次感受到胎动。  
似乎是对爸爸的作为表示满意，孩子动了几下，周九良摸得清清楚楚。

孟鹤堂的心情还是被那两个室友影响了，晚饭都没吃多少，洗了澡玩儿了会儿手机，翻了翻买回来的绘本故事就躺下了。周九良重新回到假期，这是孟鹤堂怀孕之后他们第一次一块儿过一个晚上。  
软乎乎的粉兔子被洗干净了放在床上，重新到了Omega怀里。Omega身上泛着香气，是葡萄香夹杂着牛奶沐浴露的味道。周九良关了灯，只在床头留下一盏台灯，他靠着床头回着微信，孟鹤堂侧着身，Alpha察觉到他没睡着。  
周九良放下手机，摸摸他的脸。  
“怎么了？”  
“……没有。”孟鹤堂摇摇头，眼睛一眨不眨的，“我就是在想，他们为什么一直在找我茬。”  
“……”周九良看着他，没说话。  
“一起住好几年了，每次有什么事都是这样，乐此不疲的。好像非要我不好过一样，可是我不好过对他们有什么好处呢？……还有这次也是，我是怀孕了，但是……”  
孟鹤堂闭上嘴，他话没说完，最后只轻轻叹了口气。  
“……不想。”周九良曲起手指戳在他拧在一起的眉心上，“不想。”  
孟鹤堂一愣，继而点头：“嗯。”  
“烦。明天开除。”周九良说。  
孟鹤堂忍不住露出个笑来：“不用。”  
周九良皱了皱眉，似乎是有些不解。然后看着孟鹤堂翻身坐起，跨过他伸直的腿坐上来，两条手臂环着他的脖子搂住了。  
周九良虚虚地环绕着他不让他掉下去，眉梢一跳，似乎是不知道他要干什么。  
“周九良……”Omega甜腻的气息吐在他颈间，孟鹤堂呼吸不稳，轻轻动着臀蹭着Alpha身下的性器。他红着脸做着从未做过的色情动作，在周九良颈间落下几个轻吻。  
“九良……”孟鹤堂又叫了一声，扯着睡袍的扣子崩开了两颗，睡袍往下滑着搭在臂弯，周九良轻轻应了一声，抿了抿嘴，呼吸也乱了起来。  
身下的性器隐隐抬头，周九良忍着想把Omega压在床上吃干抹净的欲望，等着他说话。  
“我跟你说，”孟鹤堂吻着他的脸，贪恋着他身上的清冷的信息素味道，“再过几个月，这孩子就出生了啊……”  
“嗯。”周九良搂着他任他动作，伸手拽开床头柜的抽屉，从里面拿出个小盒子来。  
孕中期可以做爱，只是要小心一点，周九良知道。  
“你要是敢、以后敢做出……你要是答应我的做不到……”  
“不会。”周九良笃定道，他扯开一个小袋子，把自己和孟鹤堂的内裤都褪了下去。  
孟鹤堂闭了嘴，不再说话。从他手里接过小袋子，低着头拿出小雨伞，深吸了口气，认真地给Alpha戴上了。  
Alpha摸着他的背，慢慢把他剥的一干二净，睡袍顺手扔到地上。孟鹤堂的小手在他的性器上撸动两下，周九良吸了口气，稳了稳呼吸。  
Omega眼里带着水光，似乎是十分委屈，又像是在下一个赌注。  
其实他已经没有筹码了，只是在无畏地做着挣扎。就连手里唯一的筹码都是周九良这个东家塞进他手里的，他随时都可以收回来。  
但孟鹤堂看着他的眼睛，相信他不会。  
Alpha的手指探进他湿润温暖的后穴里，耐心地做着扩张。孟鹤堂趴在他肩上小声哼着，在他戳到那一点时抖了抖身子，舌尖探出舔舐他的耳垂。  
“啊……”孟鹤堂跪坐着抬起身子，他眯了眯眼，凑上去和周九良接吻，主动探入灵巧的小舌，在Alpha嘴里寻着他贪恋的气息。“可以了……”孟鹤堂喘息着轻轻扭腰，“可以。”  
周九良吻着他的嘴角，扶着性器绕在Omega的穴口，“疼了说。”  
“嗯。”孟鹤堂抿了抿嘴，慢慢往下吞着。  
粗长硬热的性器在后穴里小幅度地动着，孟鹤堂几乎能感觉到上面的青筋跳动，他闭了闭眼，和周九良接了个吻。身下的穴口适应得很快，把Alpha的性器全部容纳了进来。孟鹤堂试着动了几下腰，然后就开始扶着周九良的肩膀借着力，主动吞吐抽插着。  
周九良被他的主动吓了一跳，但想着让他自己掌握力道也好，就只是抱着他稳着他的身体，其余的全都交给他自己控制。孟鹤堂今天实在主动得反常，之前该做的也都做过，疼痛的，舒爽的，甚至口交，都有过，只是从来都没有像今天这样……放得开。  
仿佛是真正的放下了什么东西，打开心扉想要接纳什么。这样的接纳于是从身体开始，孟鹤堂低声呻吟着上下动着，微微拧着眉，他轻轻咬着下唇，仰起头闭着眼，像是享受这许久不见的情欲。  
葡萄香气和清冷的Alpha气息纠缠在一起，周九良摸着他的腰搂住他，不住地摸着他的后脑，揉着他的腺体给他放松。孟鹤堂小声哼哼着落在他的耳边，小脸贴在他的肩上。  
周九良的伤早就好了，就连折掉的几根肋骨也好完全了。周九良感受到Omega凸起的肚子，时不时的碰触让他兴奋起来。——这里，有一个小生命。  
他的。  
周九良搂紧了他，忍不住挺动起来。  
“啊……”  
周九良动得比孟鹤堂要快，几乎是每下都能戳到甬道内的那一点。孟鹤堂干脆瘫软了身子抱住Alpha，张开嘴轻轻咬着他的肩，舌尖在上面戳着点着。  
“啊啊…你…轻点……”  
周九良闷声动作着，并没有因为孟鹤堂的话就慢下来。小孩儿不扛折腾，他们不能做太久，也不能让孟鹤堂太累，周九良想快点结束。  
肩上一凉，周九良皱了皱眉，侧过脸亲他。  
“疼？”  
孟鹤堂摇头，攥上拳，枕着他的肩：“快…快了……”  
许久没有结合过的Omega容易兴奋，就连高潮的速度也比从前快了不少。周九良加大了顶弄的幅度，自下而上用着力，这其实很难，但他掌握得很好。  
他现在很知道怎么在床上讨孟鹤堂开心，也不会再像傻小子一样把妻子弄疼。  
“啊，快……”孟鹤堂溢出了哭腔，他流着泪迎接着周九良的冲撞，高潮时身体控制不住地抖了几下，他趴在Alpha肩上闷哼了一声，抓着周九良的胳膊，大幅度地呼吸着，胸腔都夸张得一起一伏。  
“嗯……！”  
周九良知道他高潮了也不拖着，用力撞了几下就射了出来，然后抱着Omega不住地亲吻。  
“……不哭。”他不知道孟鹤堂哭泣的原因，却本能地安慰他不要哭。  
“嗯……”孟鹤堂点着头，慢慢缓和了呼吸。然而眼泪还流淌着，他张开嘴，一口咬在周九良肩上。  
周九良忍不住皱了皱眉，没出声。他不问原因，孟鹤堂咬，他就受着。胳膊收紧了环着任性的小妻子，身下把软下来的性器拔出来，小雨伞前端蓄满了精液。  
“……累了。”孟鹤堂松了口，在那处牙印上舔了舔，有些血腥气。  
“睡吧。”周九良扶着他躺下来，打算出去打盆水给他擦擦身子。  
起身时孟鹤堂抓住了他的手，他不得不又低下身来。  
“怎么了？”  
孟鹤堂累得不行，脸上还留着泪痕。他张开眼，昏暗的台灯映得他楚楚可怜。  
“…你要是，要是敢……”  
“不敢。”周九良把他的刘海拨上去，轻轻亲吻他的唇角，“不会。”  
孟鹤堂看了他半天，最后才点了头，“……嗯。”  
“睡吧。”  
Omega合上眼，很快就睡熟了。

睡吧。  
其余的，交给我。  
25.  
周九良在私自调军车的第二天就被周副司令抓回了家，狠狠骂了一顿。  
周妈妈看热闹看得开心，儿子长这么大都没捅过篓子，她一个当妈的，从来都没有感受过孩子太调皮给自己带来的困扰。不过没想到周九良一般不犯错，做事总有分寸，憋了这么多年倒是憋了个大的，为了给老婆找场子直接调军车，把在家的周副司令气得吹胡子瞪眼。  
混蛋小子也不知道是随了谁了！周副司令站在书房里拍桌子，瞪着不知好歹的儿子，一个问题问了又问：“知道错了没有？！”  
周九良也是个不懂能屈能伸的，非要在气头上跟亲爹梗着脖子对着干：“不知道。是您说护不住老婆的A啥用没有的。”  
周副司令一脚踹到他腿上：“那是我让你私自调车的吗？！不这么干不行了？！”  
周九良躲都没躲，硬生生地挨下来。他低着头动了动嘴，“……不行。”  
“你个混蛋玩意儿……”

父子俩在书房里互相对着干了一个早上，司令夫人看着时间差不多了才过去敲敲门。一开门看见周九良侧着身，身体微微发着抖，额角也渗出些汗珠来，腰板却依然挺得笔直，见她进来抿了抿嘴，叫了声妈。  
司令夫人嗯了一声，皱皱眉，凑到丈夫身边：“也差不多了吧，至于这么严重么？”她看了眼儿子，“他这伤才好不久，你又打他了是不是？”  
周副司令冷哼一声，不说话。  
“你打他做什么？做都做了，又没出什么事。”  
“……他怎么不考虑考虑部队纪律？”周副司令抬高了调门儿。  
“你这时候想起来部队纪律了？当初是谁听说我爸不同意婚事，就带着兵来我家劫人的？”司令夫人一瞪眼睛，周副司令抿了抿嘴，那吃了瘪的神态和周九良如出一辙。  
倒是周九良听了声抬起眼，冲他爸笑了笑。  
“有这时间事儿都解决了，你倒好，非要压着狗脾气跟你一模一样的儿子跟你道个歉？道歉有用要你干什么？”周夫人伶牙俐齿地训斥着，周副司令没吭声，坐在椅子上喘匀了气。  
周九良在周妈妈身后偷笑，被转过身来的司令夫人拍了下后脑勺：“让你偷笑，我夸你了吗？”  
周九良缩了缩脖子，抿着嘴不出声。  
“你也是，明知道你爹脾气这样儿还非要跟他对着干，道个歉能缺块儿肉啊？！”  
“……不能。”周九良有一说一，噎得司令夫人话音一停。  
“小兔崽子，你要是早道歉了早没事儿了，还用得着浪费一上午时间在你爸这儿？”司令夫人叉着腰，轻轻在他膝弯那儿踹了一脚，“小孟儿自己在家呢吧？”她软下声，骂得差不多了，转了个话题。  
“嗯。”周九良点点头。  
“惹小孟儿生气的人怎么处理了？”司令夫人往周副司令昂贵的书桌上一靠，双臂环胸。  
“我说开除，他不让。”周九良说。  
“……那行，”司令夫人叹了口气，“小孟儿哪儿都好，就是心软。”他怼着儿子脑门儿，“你说你们爷儿俩一个都不省心，尤其是你，结个婚连自己媳妇都搞不定！……小孟儿在家这几个月你给我照顾周到了，再敢说浑话气小孟儿，饶不了你！”  
周九良连着点了几下头，皱着眉往后躲了躲。  
“你还躲？”司令夫人追着又怼了两下，“就说你呢，记住了！”  
周九良忍着没躲，等到她放下手之后才抬起头，抿抿嘴。  
“……说完了？”  
司令夫人眯了眯眼：“你还嫌我唠叨了？”  
周九良垂下眼：“没……我们想今天去超市看看。”  
“那你不早说？在这儿拖了这么久，把小孟儿自己放家！”她恨铁不成钢地别开眼，摆摆手，“快走快走！”  
周九良抬起头，冲周副司令微微颔首，往后退了两步，转身离开。  
背部有点儿疼，他亲爹打他一向下重手，从来不意思意思，一上来都是手脚并用的。

自己那辆车停在门口，驾驶位上的司机却换了个人。周九良冲他点了下头，上了后座。  
孙九芳被周副司令罚去关禁闭了，昨天晚上他就知道了。  
也算是被他连累，但不要紧，不是什么大事。  
其实周九良很少冲动，从小到大冲动过的次数一只手就数的过来，这次算一次，上一次已经想不起来了。  
早上离开时孟鹤堂还没起，搂着他在被窝里闭着眼睛一边哼唧一边腻歪。周九良只告诉他自己要回家一趟，没说要去干什么，又和他约好了回来了就去超市。  
他离开的几个小时孟鹤堂已经爬起来自己吃了早饭，突然闲下来他有点儿不适应，但总算是可以好好歇着，随时饿随时吃。  
孕反应过去后孟鹤堂食欲相当好，经常上着上着课就饿了，可明明早上吃了很多或者中午吃得很饱，在课堂上也不方便吃东西，偶尔周九良给他带着点儿面包水果嚼都得偷偷摸摸的，恐怕被周围的人发现。  
周九良看他吃得像个松鼠总是哭笑不得，眼里的心疼被压下去，取而代之的是侧过身子把他挡住了，不让别人看见。  
于是孟鹤堂一个上午的时间就翻遍了冰箱，牛奶翻出来热了热喝下去，阳台上放着周九良前两天买的香蕉和苹果，孟鹤堂剥了皮坐在沙发上嚼了个香蕉，吃完了不满意，又慢吞吞地把苹果洗了，一边听着胎教音乐一边削皮。  
周九良进屋的时候孟鹤堂正用牙签扎着苹果块往嘴里塞，腮帮鼓鼓的，见他进来了还招招手，冲着装苹果块儿的小碗扬了扬下巴，示意他和自己一起吃。  
周九良忍不住笑，走过来确认碗里的苹果都是新鲜的，皮也都削干净了，然后摸摸他的脸：“什么时候去超市？”  
“……去。”孟鹤堂点点头，把嘴里的果肉咽了，“这就去。”  
他麻利地换了身衣服，宽松的衣服遮肚子效果好，贴身的虽然显肚子但是更加柔软舒适，这回不怕别人看见了，孟鹤堂挑了件贴身的穿上，又找了条背带裤，站在镜子前看上去特有活力，刘海柔软地贴在额前，微微卷起来搭在浅浅的眉毛上，乖巧极了。  
周九良牵着他进了一家母婴店，地址是周妈妈前几天发过来的。要做父母的人都有新鲜劲儿，对即将到来的小孩子，两个大人都是期待的。尤其是在这几个月里感情迅速升温的两人而言，今天来到母婴店兴奋极了，周九良推着小车，孟鹤堂张着眼睛选着，时不时伸手在婴儿用品上摸两下。  
“要？”像是会计算时间，周九良看着孟鹤堂眼里的喜爱，声音不自觉地柔和了不少，每次孟鹤堂抓着一个小玩意儿兴致勃勃地看二十秒以上他就会问一嘴，Omega犹豫着摇摇头，回头愁眉苦脸地看他。  
“太贵了。”  
“没事。”周九良抿了抿嘴，从他手里接下小奶瓶，“别看价。”他摸摸孟鹤堂的脸，给他拨了拨刘海，“喜欢就拿。”  
“那要是用不到呢？”孟鹤堂不赞同地摇摇头，把小车里的奶瓶拿回去放好，“钱又不是大风刮来的，买那么多没用的干什么？”他继续往前走着，在一堆小衣服小鞋子中停下脚，爱不释手地摸了又摸，突然转过头问他：“你喜欢男孩儿还是女孩儿？”  
周九良一愣，略微思考：“……都行。”  
真的都行，只要是孟鹤堂生的，都可以。  
“不行，”孟鹤堂不满意，皱皱眉，“选一个。”  
“……”周九良咬了咬下唇，撑在购物车上，“女孩儿吧。”  
他想到今天自己和周副司令在书房对峙的局面，生个儿子脾气秉性万一和自己一样，以后可太麻烦了。所以还是小姑娘好，软软乎乎，最好长相性格都随孟鹤堂。  
“儿子哪儿不好了？”孟鹤堂努了努嘴，刻意为难他。  
“……没有。”周九良眨了眨眼，有点儿手足无措，“都好。……那男孩儿吧。”他决定顺着孟鹤堂说。  
“那你不要小姑娘了？”孟鹤堂又说。  
“……”这是个送命题。  
周九良认真琢磨了半天，没觉出孟鹤堂在逗他。  
最后诚恳地望进Omega眼里，道：“你生的都好。”  
孟鹤堂调笑的心思被迫收了起来，Omega不知不觉红了脸，转过头不看他。

小两口在母婴店逛了半天，买了些婴儿能用得上的东西，装在大袋子里带回家。孟鹤堂坐在后座上捏着周九良的手指，目光投向外面看了一会儿，在路过一个大超市时停下动作，突然转过头：“九良。”  
“嗯？”  
“我想喝酸奶。”孟鹤堂说。  
他这算是想一出是一出了，大超市已经过去了，想买就得把车折回去。  
孟鹤堂说完就有点儿后悔，觉得自己这算是折腾人了，于是咬了咬唇又说道：“……算了，不喝了。”  
周九良瞧着他的样子，怎么也不像是又突然不想喝了。  
“调头。”周九良说。  
“是。”前边儿的司机很负责地开到路口调了个头，又把车开了回去。  
“太麻烦了。”孟鹤堂皱了皱眉。  
“不麻烦。”周九良摇摇头，等到车缓缓停下时摸摸他的脸，“等我。”  
孟鹤堂点点头，周九良这才下了车。  
孟鹤堂在车上等着，拿着手机随意地翻着新闻。不一会儿收到条微信，点开了一看是张图片，周九良把超市酸奶货架拍给他看。  
-要哪种？  
孟鹤堂点开了挑了半天，还没来得及打字，就见Alpha又发了一条。  
-算了。  
孟鹤堂：？？？他要干嘛？  
不一会儿周九良结了账出来，手上拎了两个塑料袋，里面装满了各种各样的酸奶。打开车门递给孟鹤堂。  
“……怎么买了这么多？”孟鹤堂低头翻了一会儿，挑出一盒芒果的，剩下的还给周九良，“喝不了多浪费啊。”  
周九良抿着嘴把酸奶和孕婴用品放到一块儿，自己坐上来。  
“不浪费。”周九良摇摇头，“不喜欢的我喝。”  
孟鹤堂拿吸管吸溜着酸奶，眨了眨眼。  
“还有想吃的吗？”周九良问。  
孟鹤堂摇摇头，把嘴里的果肉嚼两下咽了。  
“那回家吧。”周九良说，伸出手指，在孟鹤堂嘴边蹭了一下，蹭掉了那一点乳白的酸奶印，无比自然地填进自己嘴里。1  
孟鹤堂转过头，脸红了个彻底。  
……不知道的还以为你多穷呢，连我嘴边那点儿都不浪费了。  
他偷偷想着。


	11. 《愿你》26-29

26.  
“从前……”  
“有一只小白兔……”  
孟鹤堂靠着周九良的肩昏昏欲睡，怀里抱着他的粉兔子。周九良读童话故事的样子就像是骑着马一枪把小白兔撂倒，然后拎着兔耳朵拿到孟鹤堂眼前，还要冷冰冰地问一句：“你不是说喜欢兔子吗？”  
孟鹤堂一巴掌拍掉他手里的故事书，叹了口气，心想：我是喜欢兔子，我又没说我喜欢吃兔子。  
“怎么了？”周九良正疑惑为什么兔子能和大灰狼成为好朋友，转头就被孟鹤堂拍掉了手里的书，眼疾手快地接住了，合上了放到旁边，“困了？”  
“嗯。”孟鹤堂点点头，把脑袋挪到枕头上。他寻思着周九良估计也不是故意要用这种口气读故事的，也就没想告诉他——你读小兔子救大灰狼的故事特别有画面感，我仿佛已经看见了两排穿着军装站得板板整整的兔子，一块儿扛着枪去保卫大灰狼。  
“那睡吧。”周九良关上台灯，帮孟鹤堂盖好了被子。  
孟鹤堂在黑暗里张着眼睛叹气，隔着肚皮摸了摸翻来翻去的小孩子。  
以后这孩子非得被爹训练得自愈能力特别强，阅读理解能力十级。他可不信周九良会软下声来哄孩子，哭闹的宝宝本就讲不通道理，到时候周九良还得板着脸，说不定还能吐出一句“不许哭”或者“憋回去”。  
孟鹤堂有点儿苦恼，被周九良搂住了拍拍背，大手滑到肚子上轻轻碰了碰，活跃的宝宝当机立断踢了他一脚。  
“嘶——”这脚踢得真的是重了，孟鹤堂难受地翻了个身，捂着肚子缓了半天。  
“没事吧？”周九良翻起来看他，啪地一声按开了刚关上的台灯，隔着薄薄的睡衣看着小孩儿顶起来的泡泡，拧紧了眉像是看着什么敌人，“疼了？”  
“啊……”孟鹤堂点点头，轻声道，“你别碰。”  
他这口气有些责怪，周九良委屈地抿上嘴。  
其实这也怪不得他，月份大了以后孩子经常在肚子里伸手伸脚，孟鹤堂倒也受得了。唯独周九良伸手过来时总是挨踢，踢得又重又准，弄得孟鹤堂苦不堪言。  
这孩子没出生的时候就和周九良对这个干，可别出生了还跟他这个爹犯拧。孟鹤堂缓着呼吸想着，一低头周九良委委屈屈地看着他肚子，Omega动作一顿，伸手在周九良头上揉了一把：“你委屈什么。”  
周九良目光一沉，抬头看他。  
“还不是你……你之前，之前那么对我。”孟鹤堂咬了咬下唇，“他帮我报仇才踢你呢。”活该。——这两个字孟鹤堂吞下去了没说。  
“……哦。”周九良愣了愣，眨眨眼，眼里浮起一些自责，“对不起。”他张了张嘴。  
孟鹤堂动了动嘴皮，他没想让Alpha跟他道歉的。  
但直接道歉确实是周九良的风格，让他卖个惨说个什么花里胡哨的，那倒是不太可能了。  
“行了，睡觉吧。”孟鹤堂摸摸肚子，小孩儿已经安分了下来。  
周九良重新关上灯躺下，这次他离孟鹤堂的肚子远了一些，唯恐孩子又感觉到他的碰触从而踢孟鹤堂。  
孟鹤堂躺了一会儿都没睡着，心里乱着，半天，他轻轻叫了一声：“九良。”  
“嗯？”周九良以为他怎么了，“难受？”  
“没有。”孟鹤堂叹了口气，脸冲着Alpha，道，“你别离那么远。”  
周九良眨眨眼，看向他。  
“我不是那个意思，我就随口一说。”孟鹤堂在被窝里伸手过去，抓住他的手捏了捏，“他也没有不喜欢你，没有给我报仇。”Omega轻轻晃了晃他的手指，“我瞎说的。”  
“……哦。”周九良闻言翻过身，试探着伸出胳膊把Omega搂进怀里，摸了摸他的头发，“睡吧。”  
孟鹤堂点点头，嗯了一声。

一月初时这学期期末考试，孟鹤堂在家休学，也就没去。休学后他的肚子像是吹皮球一样大了起来，现在七个多月，看着比原来圆多了。周九良说好的歇半年，歇着的时间里就真的一直在家陪他。  
何九华秦霄贤两人中途来过一次，拎了点儿孕期Omega用得上的补品。然后叽叽喳喳地等着蹭人生第一顿周九良做的饭，笑嘻嘻地和孟鹤堂说好话，挤在他身边主动地逗他笑，就连水果都是剥好了皮递到孟鹤堂手边，倒把他弄得很不好意思。  
周九良懒得理这两个无聊透顶的人，只觉得他们叫唤着围着孟鹤堂、稀奇地盯着他肚子上时不时鼓出来的泡泡的样子像两个傻子，惹得周九良忍不住皱眉，挥挥手把他们赶到厨房来给自己打下手，美其名曰一个人处理不了晚上要吃的饭。  
秦霄贤不情不愿地进了厨房，只有何九华冲着孟鹤堂眨了眨眼，轻声说了句：“吃醋。”  
孟鹤堂歪了歪头。  
何九华不再多说，闪身进了厨房。  
去接孟鹤堂回家时说的那些话何九华不过是走个过场，他知道发小随爹，周副司令宠老婆整个军区大院都知道，没想到周九良能宠到这种地步。  
孟鹤堂不爱穿拖鞋，周九良嫌家里的地暖不够热，每天非得哄他穿上棉袜子，再套一层昂贵的手工毛线袜。  
孟鹤堂想喝酸奶，周九良就恨不得把超市货架都搬过来，让孟鹤堂天天都能喝到。  
孟鹤堂经常会饿，周九良就时时刻刻在锅里炖着吃食，每天都换不同的稀奇补品，不要钱一样往里放，眼睛眨都不眨。  
何九华摇着头啧啧称奇，说现在小孟儿就算要天上的星星，周九良也能明天就联系下一波要上太空的宇航员。

不过孟鹤堂习惯了也觉不出什么，被何九华这么一总结才反应过来，好像真是这样的。  
孕期这几个月里周九良进步神速，照顾他事无巨细，仿佛刚结婚时下了床不认人喊着他下楼陪自己吃饭的是另一个人一样。  
孟鹤堂探究地看向自家Alpha，被周九良躲开了目光，轻轻咳嗽一声给他夹了块儿摘好了刺的鱼肉放到他碗里，道：“吃饭。”  
然后在孟鹤堂看不到的地方踹了何九华好几脚，无视了秦霄贤喊着“我也要没刺的”的声音。

其实孟鹤堂也没那么挑，只是口味确实有变化了。比如说有一段时间特别想吃酸梅，楼下超市里就有的那种果脯，也不贵。周九良拿着钱包下楼转了一圈，空着手上来了。  
孟鹤堂可怜巴巴地望向他背在身后的手臂，抓着手肘扳过来看一眼失望了——也是空的，周九良没买。  
被惯得有点儿不像样子的孟鹤堂不太高兴了，抱着粉兔子抓兔耳朵玩儿，撇着嘴垂下眸不理周九良。  
周九良就像看不到他生气一样，在家玩儿会儿手机，然后就又出去了。孟鹤堂打了个哈欠慢悠悠地晃到屋里躺下睡午觉，也没管他去干什么了。  
他这一觉睡到晚上才起来，揉着眼睛下楼洗手。周九良不知什么时候回来了，在厨房忙活着做饭。孟鹤堂忘了中午想吃酸梅没吃到的事，照常洗了手进了厨房，闻了闻已经做好的菜的香味儿。  
“馋。”周九良笑他。  
孟鹤堂哼哼两声没理他，周九良以为他还在生中午的气，回身摸摸他的脸：“别着急。”  
着急什么？孟鹤堂愣了愣，他是真忘了。  
人说一孕傻三年，他还没生呢，就把不该忘的给忘了。  
孟鹤堂一边回想着自己忘了什么一边吃完了饭，端着周九良洗好的水果回到客厅，一边慢慢走一边消食。过了半小时周九良在厨房喊他，孟鹤堂犹豫了一下还是挪了过去。  
周九良拿着一片青梅填进他嘴里：“行吗？”  
酸酸甜甜的梅子带着清爽的果香，孟鹤堂一愣，接着动了动嘴，把那片梅子嚼了两下咽进去，点点头。  
“够酸吗？”周九良也跟着填进嘴里一片，被酸得皱紧了眉不得不吐出来扔了，瞧着Omega面不改色的样子心想孕妇的口味就是和常人不一样，这青梅都能酸倒牙了。  
“够。”孟鹤堂可算想起来自己忘了啥了，伸手又捡了几片填进嘴里，“你下午去哪儿了？”  
周九良抿抿嘴：“城郊。”  
他嫌楼下超市袋装的梅子不新鲜不干净，看着配料怎么看怎么有防腐剂，整个食品包装袋上似乎都弥漫着“孟鹤堂不能吃”的气息。周九良回来之后问了司令夫人这东西怎么做，司令夫人说等你做好了小孟儿都生完了，然后扔给他一个地址，让他去园子里买，又干净又新鲜。  
城郊那家卖梅子食品的园子是当年司令夫人怀孕时就有的，他们也自然了解一些。于是周九良去挑了一下午，一种一种吃下来，称了两斤带回来给孟鹤堂当零食嚼。  
周九良牙都快酸倒了，回来了孟鹤堂还睡着，Alpha不动声色地进了卫生间，对着镜子刷了二十分钟的牙。  
不过孟鹤堂挺满意的，周九良觉得，挺值得。  
“……楼下几块钱就能买到的，我就突然想吃，不用那么麻烦的。”孟鹤堂一边嚼一边说着，眼里有点儿不忍心，摸摸Alpha的脸，抽回手垂在身旁握了握拳。  
“不麻烦。”周九良转了个身去关上阳台窗，“楼下的不干净。”  
“……哦。”孟鹤堂抿了抿嘴，怎么想怎么不舒服。  
他低着头，端着那一碗青梅，慢慢地吃着。  
“怎么了？”周九良回来摸摸他的手腕，孟鹤堂抬起头，眼里有点儿水光。  
周九良皱眉：“酸了？”他把手递到孟鹤堂下巴边上，“吐出来。”  
“……”孟鹤堂摇摇头，捏起一片青梅递到他嘴边，周九良一愣，张嘴衔住了。  
孟鹤堂不自觉地吞咽了一下，主动凑上去接住露在外面的那一半青梅片，小瓷碗放在旁边的桌子上，双臂搂住他的脖子，紧紧地。  
唇舌纠缠交互，孟鹤堂主动伸出舌尖，把青梅卷到自己嘴里，不住地磨蹭着Alpha的唇，舔舐着他的口腔。  
是热烈的，满含感情的，亲吻。  
孕期的Omega情绪波动大，周九良抱着他接住他的吻，分开时安抚地摸摸他的头发。  
孟鹤堂趴在他肩上喘着气，眼中水雾迷蒙，盖着些坚定的狂热。  
他侧过脸，拽开了周九良的衣领，要他偏过头。  
然后张嘴咬在他脖颈上，死死地咬着，从来都没这么重过。  
饶是周九良都闷哼了一声，身体微抖，但没阻止。就好像知道孟鹤堂要干什么一般——他想在Alpha身上留个标记。  
可是Alpha哪来的腺体给他注入信息素呢？周九良笑笑。  
“……我的。”孟鹤堂松开嘴，唇齿间泛着股血腥味儿。周九良听到他颤声说道：“……我的。”  
这个人，我的。  
周九良搂紧了他，笑着点头。  
“好。”  
你的。  
27.  
回家后的几次产检都正常，小孩子在孟鹤堂肚子里好好的，时不时踢踢腿伸伸胳膊，尤其早晚，活跃得厉害。  
入了32周以后，孟鹤堂正式变身成企鹅，周九良每天搀着他下楼出去走圈，说是有助于生产，一直不动到时候不好生。孟鹤堂胳膊腿都粗了些，小腿肿了起来，一戳一个坑，还时不时抽筋，每天都得让周九良给他揉。  
可唯独脸还是那么小，苹果肌圆润得反光，摸两下就想让人忍不住啃两口。  
他们曾经一起看过医院发来的分娩视频，看完了一起沉默。孟鹤堂说不害怕是假的，血了呼啦的情况谁看谁晕，尤其是一想到自己马上就要躺到那儿任人宰割，即将要面临各种情况，年轻的Omega吓得脸色都白了。周九良心里也没底，摸着孟鹤堂的背把他搂进怀里：“不怕。”  
不怕个头。孟鹤堂抓着周九良的前襟叹了口气。  
周九良有点儿后悔，后悔让孟鹤堂怀上这个孩子。  
“我陪你。”周九良抿了抿嘴，孟鹤堂生产的时候他一定要陪在身边，绝对不能让他自己面对。  
孟鹤堂闻着他身上清冷的信息素味道，周身的葡萄香带上了些许母性的奶味儿，两种信息素混在一块儿，莫名安抚了他躁动的心。  
怕什么——要么说Omega的想法变得就是这么快——谁都有这一天。

但是真到那天时，周九良还真不在他身边。  
部队突然下达紧急任务，所有人员必须参加，就连休着假的周九良都被叫了回去。那时候已经离预产期很近了，放着孟鹤堂自己在家他实在是不放心，但紧急任务实在是推脱不开，无奈之下只好把司令夫人叫了过来，求她帮忙顾几天孟鹤堂。  
临走那天孟鹤堂不太爱动，他不想让周九良离开，尤其是生产的日子快到了，他私心实在舍不得，可是军令如山，他又不能拽着周九良让他违抗军令，只好不看不听让他走，仿佛不亲眼看见他关上门就不会难过一样。  
周九良心里也难受得要命，摸着Omega的脸皱紧了眉，不住地亲吻着他的唇。腹中的孩子仿佛察觉到什么动得厉害，孟鹤堂摸着肚子安抚，一边推开了舍不得他的丈夫。  
“没事的。”孟鹤堂勉强笑笑，“去吧。”  
“……很快的。”周九良抓着他的手，“等我。”  
孟鹤堂点着头说好，看着戴上帽子，转身出了卧室。

周九良走时离着预产期还有一个多礼拜，司令夫人安慰他一般紧急任务很快就能回来，他能回来看着孩子出生的。孟鹤堂笑着点头说没关系，部队的事要紧。  
不就生个孩子嘛。他在能咋的？也不能替自己生。  
孟鹤堂强行安慰自己，偷偷叹了口气。

似乎是为了跟孟鹤堂较劲，在周九良离开的第三天，这孩子就迫不及待地降生了。司令夫人毕竟有经验，从孟鹤堂阵痛开始时就找人备好了车，麻利地把人送到了医院，进了最好的vip病房。  
孟鹤堂一路听着指挥，除了忍一忍疼痛之外也没什么好干的。倒是司令夫人忙前忙后，安顿好了他又找人送了鸡汤过来，顺带着做了些能补充体力的吃食。  
“有的熬呢。”司令夫人有些心疼地给他掖掖被角，“吃完了睡一会儿，趁着还能睡着。”  
孟鹤堂点点头，估计着得折腾许久，便听话地吃了东西睡下了。结果没想到这孩子似乎是着急得很，当晚七点多送进医院，半夜就推进了产房。司令夫人一直跟在旁边陪产，和助产士一块儿教他怎么用力。孟鹤堂是个能忍疼的，愣是憋住了一声不吭，额角渗的全是汗，用了全身的力往下使，没多久就感觉身下一滑，有什么东西从下面滑了出去。  
孟鹤堂与此同时卸了力，躺在床上粗喘着气，一时之间眼前直冒星星。耳边是刚出生的孩子响亮的啼哭，司令夫人给他擦着汗，孟鹤堂勉强笑了笑，看见护士把孩子抱了过来。  
“……女孩儿啊。”孟鹤堂看了一眼，是周九良想要的小姑娘。  
一想到周九良孟鹤堂还是止不住地委屈，疼了许久Alpha不在身边，再怎么强撑着在这一刻也松懈了下来，紧跟着眼圈就红了。司令夫人抱着孩子哄着，一边轻声喊他不要哭。  
孟鹤堂也知道这时候不能哭，只好转移视线看向被抱着的女儿。他歇了一会儿，助产士在他身下缝着针，接着胎盘也滑了出来。  
“……还要躺多久啊？”孟鹤堂轻声问了一句。  
“别急。”司令夫人安慰他，“得观察一会儿呢，怕产后大出血，嗯？”她把小姑娘放在孟鹤堂床上让他看着，“累了就睡会儿，睡醒了就回病房了。”  
孟鹤堂想听睡醒了周九良就回来了，可司令夫人怕他听见周九良的名字又委屈得想哭，就没提。刚生产完确实太累了，孟鹤堂又看了几眼躺在自己旁边的小姑娘，慢慢睡了过去。

周九良是在小姑娘出生两天后回来的，回部队时看了眼日期松了口气，看着还没到预产期。转头就被迎面过来的秦霄贤撞了个正着。  
“急什么急什么？”何九华换着衣服骂他，这次任务完成上边儿特意批了一天假，他正准备出去转一圈。  
没想到秦霄贤一副火急火燎的样子，看见周九良了就跟看见亲爹一样：“周营！孟……孟……”  
周九良心道不好，催着他快说。  
“孟哥生了，两天前生的！”秦霄贤喘着粗气，似乎是刚跑完十公里下来，“你快去医院！车在门口呢！”秦霄贤冲着他的背影喊了一句。  
“男孩儿女孩儿？”何九华扣上扣子，他没周九良那么着急，出于好奇问了一句。  
“女孩儿。”秦霄贤摆摆手，没好气地说道，“问什么问，你闺女啊？”  
何九华眯了眯眼：“……你是不是觉得我没法罚你十公里？”  
秦霄贤：“……你说，周营闺女长得像谁呢？”

孟鹤堂的病房里加了一张婴儿床，刚出生的小姑娘就睡在里面。孟鹤堂醒来时病房里没人，司令夫人出去拿早饭了，正在门口和孙九芳说话。  
从他的角度隐隐约约能看出小姑娘正睡在小床里，安安静静的。正常来讲婴儿出生半个多小时就可以喂奶了，但孟鹤堂实在太累，小姑娘竟然也不吵不闹的没有哭，似乎是等着母亲歇过来。  
半夜生完实在太累，孟鹤堂睡了几个小时感觉好一些了，便想下床去看看小姑娘。  
他身上还使不上力气，只撑着自己坐了起来，慢慢挪着腿脚踏到地上。站起身时还不等站稳，只感觉脚下一软，手上本能地想撑着床头柜却是失败了，孟鹤堂一屁股坐到地上，只感觉全身上下都无法控制地疼了起来。  
司令夫人本在和孙九芳说话，手上拎着保温桶。说着说着听见屋里哗啦一声，立刻转过身推开门，看见坐在地上皱着眉发抖的孟鹤堂。  
“啊呀孟儿啊怎么还下床了呐！”司令夫人把保温桶随手一放，招呼着孙九芳和她一起过去掺起孟鹤堂，把他扶到床上躺好，“疼没疼？哪儿疼？……你这孩子急什么呢，刚生完连一天都没到怎么能下地呢？”  
孟鹤堂抓着被子指尖都在颤，靠着枕头半坐起来，张开眼看向司令夫人，双唇抖了抖张开嘴，似乎是实在忍不住了一样，委屈全都泄了出来：“妈，九良什么时候回来啊……”  
司令夫人叹了口气，给他掖了掖被子：“马上就回来了。”  
孟鹤堂瘪着嘴掉眼泪，被司令夫人摸了摸脸，金豆豆擦掉了又淌出来，怎么也停不住。  
“不哭不哭，可不能哭。”司令夫人心疼极了，那边儿睡得好好的的小婴儿似乎也察觉到母亲的难过，跟着一起嚎了起来。  
几个大人立马忙活了起来，孙九芳被司令夫人打发回家，转手抱起婴儿哄着，又递到孟鹤堂怀里让他抱着。孟鹤堂哭了一会儿看着女儿总算是好受了些，小姑娘哭着在他怀里挥舞着小胳膊，小手按到他微微鼓起的胸包上。  
“她是不是饿了？”孟鹤堂迷茫地抬起眼。

周九良到医院时，孟鹤堂正坐在床上给小姑娘喂奶。他迫不及待地想进病房看老婆，被司令夫人伸手拦住了，抓着他去换衣服，别把外面的细菌过给小孩子。  
周九良皱着眉火急火燎地在医院的卫生间隔间了换了衣服，又做了消毒，这才得了允许进病房。  
小姑娘已经被哄睡了，婴儿床就靠在孟鹤堂的病床旁，Omega的手搭在护栏上，看着里面的女儿。  
听见开门声他抬起头，不由得一愣。  
恍如隔世。  
周九良动了动嘴，三步并作两步走到孟鹤堂床边，摸了摸他的脸。  
“我回来了。”  
孟鹤堂眼圈又红了，冲他伸直了胳膊。  
周九良果断地抱住他，双臂收紧了，抱住他单薄的身体。  
“我回来了……”周九良摸着他的发丝，“对不起。”  
孟鹤堂使劲搂着他不住地摇头，眼眶里的泪无声地落着，浸湿了Alpha肩头的那一块儿布料。  
“不哭，不哭……”周九良轻声哄着他，“哭了对眼睛不好。”  
孟鹤堂控制不住，他咧着嘴，连句整话都说不出来。  
这几天的难过、委屈，强撑着的坚强和无所谓筑起的堡垒，都在周九良出现的一瞬间溃不成军。Omega最脆弱的时候，最喜悦的时候，最应该身边有人的时候，周九良全都错过了。  
周九良也难受得要命，他拧紧了眉，不住地重复着：“对不起……对不起……”  
孟鹤堂摇着头，一边哭一边流露出破碎地指责：“你，你怎么……你怎么才回来啊……”  
“……对不起，对不起……”周九良说。  
我应该在你身边的，一直在你身边的。

孟鹤堂哭了一会儿停下来，他控制着自己不能哭太久，怕回奶了孩子没吃的，于是主动让周九良给他擦干净眼泪。Omega红着眼眶，一说话还带着鼻音，他指指婴儿床：“看看孩子。”  
周九良确认他没什么事了，心里还是担心他这时候哭落下毛病。Omega指着婴儿床不住地要他看，周九良扔掉给他擦眼泪的纸，回头看了一眼。  
折腾了十个月的小孩子躺在婴儿床里，安安静静地睡着。小手抓着袖口，一张小嘴微微嘟起，看上去竟然有点儿委屈。  
“女孩儿？”  
“嗯。”孟鹤堂点点头，望向女儿的目光不由得柔软了些，“小姑娘。”  
周九良低着头看了她半天，目光粘在女儿脸上舍不得离开，很久才抬起头，望向孟鹤堂，轻声道：“像你。”  
孟鹤堂摇摇头，不太满意地撇撇嘴：“单眼皮。”  
他有点儿担心闺女的长相。  
“没事。”周九良冲他笑笑，“不担心。”会变成双眼皮的。  
孟鹤堂：是，你闺女，周副司令的孙女，这身份是不用担心。  
他叹了口气。

周九良在病房里陪他呆了许久，孟鹤堂还不太能下床，哭完了就又困了。Alpha坐在床边陪他有一搭没一搭地聊着天，等到他睡着了才轻手轻脚地出去。  
司令夫人在门口等着他，周九良回来了他就不用在这儿陪着了，收拾了东西准备回家。  
周九良抿了抿嘴，叫了声妈。  
“你顾着小孟儿吧，明儿我让九芳送饭时再过来看看他。小孟儿父母那边通知了，他爸妈要来，小孟儿不让，说是不想让他们看见自己这个样子。”司令夫人叹了口气，“这孩子就是太倔了，都是爸妈，有什么的呢？但他爸妈说了过两天过来，你好好的，不准撂脸子。”  
周九良哭笑不得，说了声好。  
“那行了，我回去了。”司令夫人摆摆手，转身要走。  
“妈。”周九良犹豫着，又叫了她一声。  
“还有事？”周妈妈停住脚，疑惑地看过来。  
周九良抿抿嘴，目光沉了沉：“您和爸说一声。”  
“什么？”  
“我想转业。”周九良说。  
28.  
周九良说要转业。  
司令夫人看着儿子垂头丧气的样子就知道他在自责，这事儿估计也是一时冲动就想干了，要是真过后给他安排转业了，周九良还真未必能乐意。  
虽然周九良从来都没提过自己喜不喜欢在部队里生活，但如果不喜欢的话干嘛还要呆这些年呢？  
“行，我回去告诉他。”司令夫人决定先顺着他说，转头就把这事儿忘了。

孟鹤堂在医院住了几天就回了家，小姑娘长得快，一天一个样儿，也能吃。周九良的假马上就要到了，闺女满了月他就得回部队去，然后就又是半个月才能回一次家了。  
孟鹤堂给闺女起了个小名叫一一，说是简单也好写。生完了小孩儿到现在快一个月了，每天和周九良从早到晚围着孩子转，运动量也就是从卧室到厨房。孟妈妈从家过来看他，在这边呆了一个多星期就回去了，教了周九良炖了几种汤补身子、下奶。  
眼看着到了四月份的尾巴，周九良回部队前想让司令夫人联系阿姨过来帮孟鹤堂照顾一一，被孟鹤堂拒绝了。他说自己顾着没问题，家里再请一个人过来他还挺不习惯的。司令夫人偶尔会过来看看，小事帮帮忙也就行了，不就照顾个孩子么，有什么大不了的。  
孟鹤堂没提什么时候回去上学的事，之前想得好好的，卸了货就回学校，可是小姑娘一天恨不得喝八遍奶，离了妈妈就哇哇哭，把小脸哭得通红，看得孟鹤堂直心疼，也实在是放不下女儿，这事儿就拖下了。  
小姑娘慢慢长开了些，眼睛水灵灵的转来转去，一看见孟鹤堂就露出笑脸。孟鹤堂担心的双眼皮问题也解决了，一一争气得很，似乎是知道妈妈的担忧。不过小嘴倒是和周九良很像，双唇不笑时抿在一起像只小猫。  
小一一就是他甜蜜的麻烦，每天虽然忙得要命，可看到女儿的笑脸孟鹤堂就觉得一切都值得了——尽管忙起来时他能吃饭到一半就去喂奶，连嘴都来不及擦。  
周九良在部队的日子里孟鹤堂每天晚上都给他拍女儿的照片发过去，然后哄着女儿抽空回他。周九良很少问女儿的事，都是问他，有没有吃饭有没有睡好，妈有没有来帮个忙。一定要看见孟鹤堂嗯嗯嗯好好好是是是点了头才能放心。

孟鹤堂是有点儿想他的，在自己忙活不过来女儿的时候，他就会想到周九良在家时自己基本什么都不用干，只起来喂个奶就好。在医院那几天他下地走还困难，周九良就扶着他一点一点迈步，不想走了就直接抱着他回床上。  
况且周九良陪了他半年多，几乎是天天都在他身边，何九华说的衣来伸手饭来张口，其实也没有夸张到哪儿去。  
周九良离开了半个月，回来那天是周六上午。孟鹤堂还没醒，也或许是刚刚睡着。周九良看了女儿两眼就出去换了衣服，自动自觉地进了厨房忙活饭，做完饭就出去了，没来得及和孟鹤堂说上话。

周副司令那天眼皮直跳，迎来了周九良这尊无事从不回家的大神。  
“我要转业。”周九良说。  
他抿着嘴立在书房里，眼里是抹不掉的坚定。  
周副司令暴怒炸起揍了他一顿，手上一点儿都没留情面。周九良受着等他打完，一张嘴还是那句：“我要转业。”  
周副司令气得拿砚台摔他：“他妈的，家家都生孩子怎么就你要转业！有点儿风吹草动就转业！你还想干啥！”  
周九良也不反驳，低着头皱着眉，后背火辣辣地发着疼：“不干嘛。我要转业。”

司令夫人也觉得周九良是小题大做了，看着差不多了就拦着周副司令不让再打，护着儿子送他出门。  
“怎么就要转业了？有什么事不能好好说么？”司令夫人叹了口气，在家里的医药箱中拿出点儿药来给他带着，“回去让小孟儿给你上药，你冷静冷静吧，你爸在气头上，你也一样，说什么都没用，啊。”  
周九良抬起眼看向母亲，张了张嘴什么都没说出来，最后只轻轻嗯了一声，点了点头。  
孙九芳照常送他回家，一路上也不敢说话。  
周营和周副司令干起来了，这次打得可真狠。——周九良都不敢往座椅靠背上面靠。

这次周九良到家时孟鹤堂醒了，正抱着一一在窗边逗她。一一咯咯笑着搂着妈妈的脖子，孟鹤堂转过身来慢慢走过去，把女儿送进周九良怀里。  
“抱抱。”孟鹤堂笑笑，“是不是沉了？”  
周九良身体一僵，不动声色地把一一抱稳了，轻轻嗯了一声。  
离家时间长了，一一有些认生。抗拒地推着周九良的胸口，啊啊叫着要扭身，冲着孟鹤堂伸出胳膊要妈妈抱抱。  
小脸儿挤在一起，委屈得似乎马上就要哭出来了。孟鹤堂连忙把闺女抱过来哄哄：“怎么啦？不认识爸爸啦？”  
周九良目光一沉，轻轻叹了口气。  
“你别生气，小孩子都这样。”孟鹤堂抱着女儿哄着，一边安抚周九良，“你照顾她一天就好了，明天就好了。”  
“没事。”周九良摇摇头，摸摸孟鹤堂的脸，轻声道，“瘦了。”  
“嗯，可能是。”孟鹤堂由着他摸，还主动凑过来蹭了蹭，“你闺女太能折腾人，我一个人带她还真有点儿吃力。……前几天回医院做检查，拜托妈带了她一天。”  
“你早上是不是回来啦？然后去哪儿了？”孟鹤堂又问了两句，怀里的小姑娘玩儿一会儿就累了，靠在他肩上昏昏沉沉地要睡。他抱着女儿回到屋里，把她安顿在小床上，转身甩了甩胳膊，“真沉啊……”  
生产之后孟鹤堂身上就带了股母性，看起来温和柔软，正处于哺乳期的他身上还泛着奶香，轻手轻脚地出了屋就被周九良搂进怀里，胳膊收紧了，Alpha把脸埋在他颈间吸着气，不住地摩挲着他的腰。  
“别闹。”孟鹤堂摸摸自家Alpha的头，“说话，你去哪儿了早晨？”  
“回了趟家。”周九良轻声道。  
孟鹤堂嗯了一声，双手落在他背上，一上一下。周九良动作一停，慢慢松开手。  
“怎么了？”孟鹤堂心觉奇怪。  
“没事。”周九良摇摇头，摸摸Omega的脸，“我去个卫生间。”  
“好。”孟鹤堂松开手，点了点头。  
周九良又亲了他两下进了卫生间，孟鹤堂捶着胳膊走向客厅，沙发上的手机正亮着屏震动。  
他在家的时候都是把手机调成震动的，唯恐铃声音量太大吵了孩子。  
“喂？妈？”  
是司令夫人的电话。  
“小孟儿啊，九良呢？”  
“卫生间呢。”孟鹤堂说，“怎么了？”  
“……啊，他今天过来了，然后，和他爸爸吵起来了，他爸爸把他给打了。”  
孟鹤堂一愣，呼吸一滞：“因为什么啊？”  
司令夫人的话顿了顿，似乎有点儿为难：“九良说，他要转业。”  
转业？  
哪个领导儿子在前途大好的时候说要转业？疯了吧？  
“转业这个事儿他在医院的时候就和我说过，但我没当回事儿，以为他冲动了。……这个事儿吧没这么简单，不是说转业不能安排，我们就是觉得，他这么做太冲动了。”司令夫人叹了口气，“你劝劝他吧孩子，让他好好想想，一定要考虑全了，啊，别这么冲动。”  
“……哦，好。”孟鹤堂动了动嘴，有点儿懵。  
周九良为什么要转业？和自己有没有关系？  
“我估计着他不敢跟你吵，现在也就你能劝劝他。”司令夫人又叹了口气，“行了，就这点儿事儿，你好好休息，啊。九良回来了就让他带一一，别再累着了。”  
“好。”孟鹤堂抿了抿嘴，又和司令夫人客气了几句。  
挂断电话时，周九良刚好出来。他换了件衣服，走到客厅来找孟鹤堂。  
孟鹤堂沉着脸坐在沙发上，手里还握着手机，低头盯着屏幕。  
“怎么了？”周九良摸摸他的头。  
孟鹤堂往一边躲了躲，叹了口气站起身。  
“你转业做什么？”孟鹤堂目光复杂地望着Alpha，“家里这边你别担心，忙得过来。”  
“不是。”周九良摇摇头，摸摸他的脸，“你别管。”  
“不管什么呀。”孟鹤堂有些着急地拧着眉，“你把原因说了呀，怎么可能什么都没发生就想转业了啊？”  
“没什么。”周九良说，“就是不想干了。”  
“……你骗谁呢！”孟鹤堂推了他一把，看他轻轻皱了下眉，“疼了？挨打了吧？”  
“没有。”  
“你别糊弄我。”孟鹤堂不听他的话，“好好的转业干什么，在部队不顺心吗？”  
“……”周九良不说话。  
“周九良！”孟鹤堂忍不住喊了一声。  
话音刚落，屋里的小娃娃哇地一声哭了起来。  
孟鹤堂缓了缓呼吸，瞪了他一眼，转身进了屋，不一会儿就抱着一一出来，一边哄一边逗她，完全看不出来刚刚和周九良生了气。  
小娃娃趴在他肩上掉眼泪，周九良摸了摸一一的小脸，抿了抿嘴。  
“我就是想知道你干嘛要转业。”孟鹤堂轻声说着，“总得有个原因吧，你不用担心我，我不会耽误你工作。”  
“不是。”周九良收回手，看着他定了定神。  
“你几点睡的？”Alpha问道。  
孟鹤堂一愣：“……睡得早。怎么了？”  
“……我回来的时候，你刚睡着。”周九良说。

周九良早晨回来时，孟鹤堂还在睡着，身上趴着瞪着眼睛挥舞胳膊的一一。  
Omega眼下还带着黑眼圈，脑袋靠着抱枕，那姿势一看就不舒服。他手上还握着个小玩具，估计是逗一一时拿着的，没想到一一没睡着自己倒睡着了。  
他太累了。  
周九良轻手轻脚地把女儿抱起来哄睡了，早晨的一一似乎是知道妈妈累得睡着了，就算是爸爸抱着都没有哭，乖乖地躺到婴儿床里睡下了。  
Alpha心疼地从老婆手里抽出玩具，又给他调了个舒服的姿势。

“那是早上醒了之后，给一一喂了奶，她还没睡，我就睡了。”孟鹤堂有点儿难堪，心里不是个滋味，抬起眼看向周九良，“就因为这个？”  
周九良的目光在女儿身上落了一会儿，摇摇头。  
“那你……？”  
“没因为什么。”周九良摸摸他的脸，拧着眉，眼里是遮不住的自责，“没因为什么。是我自己。”  
是我自己的问题。  
“应该的。”周九良说，“我应该在你身边的。”  
我应该在你身边的。  
任何重要的时间节点都是。

女儿出生时他不在，孟鹤堂产后六周去检查时他也不在，孟鹤堂忙得脚打后脑勺时他依然不在。  
周九良摸着Omega瘦削的脸，心疼得要命。

不因为什么。  
只是不想再错过了。  
以后日子的任何节点，我都要在你身边才行。  
29.  
转业的事孟鹤堂和周九良闹了两天，周九良本来还在好好说，后来就干脆抿上嘴，孟鹤堂说什么他都不答话，专心帮着照顾一一去。  
孟鹤堂只好作罢，短暂的两天假期结束后看着他又乖乖回了部队，总算是放心了些。  
他不想成为拖周九良后腿的人，也不想让Alpha为了他放弃什么，比如说事业。  
  
这事就这么搁置了下来，很长一段时间他们都没有再提过。孟鹤堂在家照顾女儿一直到了八月末，那时候的一一已经白白嫩嫩了，大眼睛和妈妈一模一样，她不太爱笑，笑起来时很可爱。有时候孟鹤堂想她是不是想维持个高冷的形象，就和周九良一样，不笑的时候挺严肃，像那么回事，笑起来之后像个软乎乎的猫。  
八月末他重新回归了校园，那时候曹鹤阳已经收拾东西去读研究生了。一一三个月的时候他来过一次，给一一送了一堆礼物，还预约了个干妈的位置。一一乖乖巧巧地让他抱着，还难得地冲他笑笑。笑得曹鹤阳心花怒放，临行前又寄了一堆玩具给一一。  
现在家里已经全都是玩具了，何九华买的，秦霄贤送的，曹鹤阳寄的，小姑娘每天临幸一个都能玩儿三个月不重样，中途还不包括打开包装后被一一碰两下就散架了的。  
一一的大名一直都拖着没起，周副司令本来想插一脚被司令夫人拦住了，说孩子的名字就得父母起才行。孟鹤堂就一直等着周九良给一一起大名，那边周九良似乎是一直在想，也没拿出来个确定的给他看。  
反正周九良家这背景，这点儿小事也不着急办，倒是孩子的名字，可得认认真真取一个，最好是笔画不那么多的，不然上了学可怎么办——孟鹤堂觉得干脆叫周一一也挺好的，但看着周九良的脸色觉得还是算了。  
  
孟鹤堂打算毕业之后读研，就在现在的大学就可以，离孩子近一点也方便照顾着。  
这话是他开学之后的一天晚上抱着一一哄她玩儿时随口和周九良说的，那天周九良放假，靠在床头有一搭没一搭地和他聊着天。  
孟鹤堂垂着眸，刚刚洗完澡的他身上泛着沐浴露的香，和着信息素的味道交织在一起漂浮在空气里。周九良闻言动作一顿，伸手摸摸一一的小脸，一一抓着从小电话玩具上拆下来的按钮啊啊叫着往爸爸手里塞，周九良接住了看了一眼，轻声道：“可以考远一点。”他说，“不用顾忌。”  
他觉得孟鹤堂是顾忌着家里顾忌着孩子才放弃了往远考的念头的，孟鹤堂微微一愣，扶着女儿坐稳了，垂着眸拿过那颗小按钮，试着安回玩具上去。试了两三次都失败了，孟鹤堂叹了口气，一脸无奈：“一一你怎么这么能拆啊，你干妈给你买的益智玩具，不是让你拆了扔着玩儿的。”  
“啊啊！”一一拍着他的手要他还给自己，另一只手还抠着小电话上剩下的按钮。  
“……我没顾忌，”孟鹤堂只好把按钮交到女儿手里，一一心满意足地继续抠，“我们学校挺好的，这专业的研究生也挺好的。”  
周九良不出声，抬眸看他，明显就是不太相信。  
“真的。”孟鹤堂笑笑，摸摸女儿软软的头发，道，“你是不是觉得，我是想当那种，一年四季全国各处飞的记者啊？”他眨着眼看向Alpha，听着他不轻不重地嗯了一声。  
“嗨，我没那么想。”孟鹤堂闻了闻女儿身上的奶味儿，轻声道，“我没那么能折腾，我就是不愿意一直呆在家，围着家里的一亩三分地转罢了。”  
一一玩儿累了扔下玩具，孟鹤堂把闺女抱起来摸摸脸，小姑娘躺在妈妈怀里打了个哈欠，昏昏欲睡地蹭了蹭他的胸口。  
“Omega必须得有自己的工作，不能因为性别就靠着Alpha活，那样没意思。”孟鹤堂说，“我打算读个研，毕业了争取留在学校工作，挺方便的。不折腾，我也喜欢。”他看了看周九良，“你觉得呢？”  
“……”周九良动了动嘴，没出声，翻身起来。一一靠在孟鹤堂怀里睡着了，他小心翼翼地接过闺女放进婴儿床里，扶着栏杆看了一会儿，确定她不会突然醒。  
孟鹤堂轻轻踹了他一脚：“问你话呢。”  
周九良这才转过身，一把抓住他的脚腕，用力一拽让他躺下来。孟鹤堂惊呼一声，身上一沉，再一睁眼，周九良关了台灯，他只能在黑暗中看见Alpha脸庞的轮廓。  
“……干什么？”孟鹤堂被熟悉的信息素气息冲了个激灵，双臂已经绕上他的脖颈，嘴上依然问了一句。  
“你。”周九良说，继而欺身而下。  
唇舌交融，身体纠缠的过程中孟鹤堂还在想，这话的逻辑在哪儿。  
干什么？  
你。  
  
孟鹤堂懂了。  
喘息着咬破Alpha的舌尖，身体沉浸在久旱逢甘霖的舒爽之中，压抑住嗓眼里的轻哼，唯恐吵醒了旁边的小婴儿。周九良并不恼，只抱着他舔着他的嘴角，轻吻顺着唇边滑动着，到耳边时含住Omega的耳垂。  
“谢谢你。”他说。  
  
谢什么。  
孟鹤堂笑笑。  
  
  
孟鹤堂是想和栾云平走同一条路的，栾云平就是这样的，在学校读了本科和研究生，现在在学校做助教。  
回家时孟鹤堂刚好碰上栾云平，两人都往同一个方向走，刚好能一起走一段。孟鹤堂正好有点儿问题想问问他，便放慢了脚，一边走一边聊。  
那天不是周末，孩子在司令夫人那儿呆着。开学之后一直都是这样，孟鹤堂上学时让司令夫人帮忙照顾着，中午时回去喂奶逗逗她，晚上再把她接回来。小姑娘好哄得很，妈妈不在身边时也不吵不闹，很省心。  
孟鹤堂正往那边儿走，出了这个路口就打个车，他不太习惯让孙九芳开车来接。结果今天还没等走到路边，远远的他就看见周九良的车停在一家橱窗前，自家应该在部队的Alpha抱着一一正往这边走，女儿在他怀里张着眼睛，小胳膊还挥来挥去的，像是看见妈妈了十分激动一样。  
孟鹤堂心里一沉，脚步不自觉就慢了。栾云平跟着顿住脚，看着他愣了愣，不明所以：“怎么了？”  
“……没怎么。”孟鹤堂皱了皱眉摇摇头，周九良这时候已经顾着左右过了马路，他干脆停住脚，轻轻叹了口气，冲着过来的人张开胳膊。  
周九良挑了挑嘴角，如愿以偿地把一一送进他怀里。  
“啊啊！麻！……麻！”  
“诶。”  
八个月的一一现在会简单的蹦字，偶尔断断续续地叫两声妈妈，会拍着周九良让他去给自己拿哪个玩具，但不管周九良怎么诱惑，她都没有叫过爸爸。  
孟鹤堂把闺女抱稳了些，小姑娘看见妈妈了十分高兴，短胳膊搂住他的脖子：“麻……”  
“在呢在呢。”孟鹤堂给她带好了帽子，意味深长地看了抿着嘴的周九良一眼，转过头冲着栾云平笑了笑，把一一给他看：“我闺女，可爱吧。”  
“……啊。”栾云平消化了一会儿才点点头，伸手摸摸一一的脑袋，“可爱。”  
他看向站在孟鹤堂对面的男人：“这是……”  
“我……我爱人。”孟鹤堂脸上微烫，避开了周九良的目光，轻声道，“我结婚了。”  
“哦……”栾云平对周九良有印象，在之前他帮忙扛摄像机时，就是这个人拉着孟鹤堂就走的。  
“你怎么抱她过来了？”孟鹤堂压低了声音问道，“现在天凉了，也不怕吹着风。”  
周九良抿抿嘴，给女儿拽了拽衣服，没说话。  
“那什么学长……”孟鹤堂有点儿尴尬，自己拽着栾云平问了一堆，现在倒是要先离开了。  
“回家。”周九良出声打断他，理直气壮地望进Omega的眼里，道，“一一饿了。”  
一一抱着妈妈一脸满足，哪里像饿了的样子？  
孟鹤堂皱了皱眉，又不好在外人面前驳他的面子。  
“学长……”  
“行了小孟儿，赶紧回去吧。”栾云平恰到好处地给他递了个台阶，“别饿着孩子，现在天凉，小孩儿总吹风不好。”  
“好，”孟鹤堂点点头，松了口气，“麻烦了学长。”  
“没事儿，去吧去吧。”栾云平摆摆手。  
  
孟鹤堂和他道了别，跟着周九良回到车上，他闭着嘴，一直没说话。  
一一坐在妈妈身上靠着他的肚子，孟鹤堂摸着她的小手，心里不是个滋味。  
他一直没抱着孩子去过学校，现在的同学也不知道他结婚了。他没那么在意这事儿让别人知道，只是不想惹人注意，就想安安稳稳地上完学，像个普通大学生一样。  
但让周九良这么一折腾，栾云平那一秒的僵硬和探究的目光被孟鹤堂尽收眼底，Omega心里无奈极了。想生他的气吧，可转眼看周九良委委屈屈的样子，仿佛是自己欺负了他似的！  
“你干嘛带她过来。”孟鹤堂皱了皱眉，终究是沉不住气，“你可别跟我说一一饿了，一一可不像是饿了的样子。”  
正在玩儿的一一抬了抬头，仿佛是听见妈妈叫自己。  
周九良抿抿嘴不出声。  
他今天终于把转业的事办好了，下周就可以去公安局上班了。他提前回来去司令夫人那儿抱回了一一，回家做了顿饭，又买好了礼物，打算抱着女儿去接孟鹤堂，一家三口一起回家。  
没想到就看见了孟鹤堂和栾云平并肩走的画面。  
他不是怀疑孟鹤堂和那个Alpha有什么，他只是看不得孟鹤堂和别人站在一起，尤其是Alpha。——他也记得栾云平，去年帮着Omega扛机器有说有笑的人。  
周九良小心眼儿着呢，尤其是关系到孟鹤堂的事，他的心只有针眼那么大。  
于是他没说话，孟鹤堂在车上，当着孙九芳的面不方便多说。到了家也没管他，直接抱着一一下了车，把他一个人扔到了后面。  
周九良偷偷叹气，孙九芳目不斜视装不存在。  
  
锅里闷着炖好的鸡腿，厨房里的菜香不住地往孟鹤堂鼻孔里钻。孟鹤堂忍了忍馋虫，骂了句没出息，怎么闻到香味儿就走不动道！然后抱着一一径直上了楼，这时候一一也该吃饭了。孟鹤堂换了衣服，打算给女儿喂奶。  
好脱好穿的睡袍扔在床边，边角搭在床头柜上。平时除了台灯什么也没放的床头柜上面放着个小盒子，小盒子下面还压了张纸。  
孟鹤堂不自觉地被吸引了目光，动作一顿，先拿起小盒子打量了一圈，心里隐隐一颤，似乎已经察觉到这是什么。  
然后缓缓打开盖子。  
两枚同款的戒指立在海绵上，是简单的两个银圈，看上去很朴素，一点也不突出。  
孟鹤堂轻轻把两个小圈摘下来，看见内圈上刻着的字母。  
ZJL&MHT。  
两个都一样。  
孟鹤堂呼吸一滞，一时之间心下复杂得很，几乎说不出话来。  
一一坐在床上啊啊叫着，小姑娘到点儿就饿。孟鹤堂暂时放下戒指，沉着心思给女儿喂了奶。等女儿吃饱了照常把她竖起来拍奶嗝，目光四散，接着投向了戒指盒下的那张纸。  
那纸没什么特别的，上面只写了三个字。  
  
  
周九良没敢上楼，似乎是怕孟鹤堂看见了他还发脾气。他在楼下坐了半天，孟鹤堂终于下来了，脚步踏在台阶上，缓缓的。  
“吃饭吗？”周九良轻声问了一句，脸色小心翼翼的，看上去竟然有点儿委屈。  
孟鹤堂看他看得想笑，张了张嘴，慢慢叹了口气。  
“你是不是又吃醋了？”Omega说。  
周九良一愣，攥了攥拳低下头，不想承认。  
“……吃饭吧。”  
“嗯。”孟鹤堂点了下头，Alpha松了口气要往厨房走，被Omega一侧身拦住了。  
“……怎么了？”周九良眨了眨眼。  
孟鹤堂抿着嘴，半天，才道：“伸手。”  
周九良乖乖伸出一只手。  
“另一只。”孟鹤堂无奈。  
周九良立马换了一只手递给他。  
孟鹤堂握住他的指尖，从手心里翻上戒指，慢慢给周九良套到无名指上。  
周九良不由自主地屏住呼吸，心跳如鼓。他仿佛置身于万人空巷的婚礼现场，孟鹤堂刚刚说了“我愿意”，周围听不清的都是亲友的祝福。  
“傻了？”孟鹤堂把另一只戒指交到他手里，自己也伸出手去，“给我戴啊。”  
“啊？哦，好。”周九良笨拙地把银色的小圈套在孟鹤堂纤细的指根，近乎迷恋地看了半天，才抬起头。  
Omega眼眶湿润，里面浮着层水光。  
“……别哭。”周九良吓了一跳，本能地哄他，摸摸他的脸，“我错了。”  
孟鹤堂摇摇头，往前迈了一步，紧紧地抱住他。  
“……怎么了？”周九良亲着他的耳垂，“我错了，我不吃醋了，我不带一一过去找你，对不起。”  
孟鹤堂趴在他肩上摇头，半天，他吸了吸鼻子，道：“我都看见了。”  
周九良一愣，一时间没想起来，呆愣道：“看见什么了？”  
孟鹤堂噗嗤一笑，缓声道：“周一梦。”  
周九良心脏微微颤抖，他收紧了双臂。  
周一梦。  
是女儿的名字。  
  
Alpha不善言辞，不会说情话，不会哄孟鹤堂开心，也很少买礼物。  
他唯独认错态度诚恳，孟鹤堂的眼泪就是杀伤力最大的武器，只要泪珠一往下掉，周九良绝对后悔得抓心挠肝。  
  
他第一次谈恋爱，第一次结婚，第一次做丈夫，第一次做父亲。或许有不尽人意之处，却始终朝着正确的方向走着。  
他说不出“日日思君不见君，共饮长江水”，说不出“愿得一人心，白首不相离”，他甚至连一句“我爱你”都没有说过，却笨拙地想把所有爱意融进女儿的名字里。  
周一梦。  
周—孟。  
女儿的名字，就是最美的情话。  
  
“我爱你。”孟鹤堂张了张嘴，死死地搂着他。  
周九良收紧了胳膊，唇角微扬，笑得像只满足的小猫。  
“我也是。”他说。  
  
无需千言万语，一切爱意尽在不言中，等着他们慢慢、慢慢地体会。  
这是两个初学者的路，要携手一生。


	12. 《愿你》2篇番外

番外一

孟鹤堂之前想象中的女儿应该是个软乎乎爱撒娇的小公主，但周一梦小朋友显然不是这样的。按照孟鹤堂的话说，女儿周一梦是那种能征战沙场的女将军，拎着四十米大刀扛意大利炮，战争结束后遇到个愿意守着她一生一世英雄，周一梦还得把枪往地上一杵，薅着人家领子喊着你他娘的是不是要夺老子江山。  
周九良一脸无奈说哪有那么夸张，一一不就是嚯嚯了点儿么，不就是不太爱玩儿娃娃么？  
曹鹤阳在一一刚出生不久时给她买了各种玩具，有女孩子都喜欢的芭比娃娃，有小电话小厨房什么的益智玩具，还有简单的积木。这些玩具在一一长到三岁时彻底报废，小电话小厨房在一一一岁时就被拆了个粉碎，芭比娃娃在两岁时被解剖了，解剖完一一还能拿着娃娃脑袋笑呵呵地往孟鹤堂手里递。积木是扛嚯嚯点儿，没那么惨，只是被一一东一块儿西一块儿扔得到处都是，最后剩下的几块儿啥也拼不成。  
孟鹤堂愁坏了，他闺女不喜欢花花绿绿的东西，比起曹鹤阳给她挑的粉嫩嫩的玩具，她更喜欢何九华出差时顺手带回来的玩具枪，还有秦霄贤用训练剩下的子弹壳串在一起的链子。  
一一是三岁时被送到幼儿园的，入园第一天孟鹤堂怕女儿哭，特意请了假在外面偷偷看她。然后就看到别的小朋友嚎得震天响，要妈妈要爸爸要奶奶要隔壁二大爷，唯独他闺女，高贵冷艳地坐在嫩黄的塑料凳子上，手上拿着何九华送的小手枪，冷眼瞅着旁边哭得鼻涕都淌进嘴里的小男生，咔哒咔哒地给子弹上膛。  
好在里面是空的，上了膛的枪光有响，打出来也什么都没有。一一似乎是很喜欢听子弹上膛的声音，每天都在家里玩儿得不亦乐乎。  
孟鹤堂有时候怀疑一一早熟，因为小孩子喜欢的东西她很少有看得上眼的，别的小朋友路过零食专柜就吵着妈妈要，不给就坐地下哭，一一就从不这样，每次都是孟鹤堂抱着她主动停在专柜前面，引着她问她小公主您有没有看得上眼的呀。  
然后就听闺女高贵冷艳地哼一声，抱着妈妈的脖子别开脸，抿抿嘴附在孟鹤堂耳边。  
“要枪枪。”她说。  
“……”孟鹤堂无奈地给她拽拽小衣服，“家里的枪枪已经很多啦，上次何叔叔不是带了新的来给一一吗？”  
一一似乎是仔细思考了一下觉得妈妈说的对，然后就不说话了，闭上眼睛靠一会儿，再推着孟鹤堂的肩膀起来，朝着周九良伸出胳膊要抱抱。

说起来，一一很喜欢何九华。小姑娘不怎么笑，从出生开始就是，对着孟鹤堂也很少咧开嘴笑笑，更别提对着周九良的时候，那简直就是父女互瞪现场，换了外人看还以为是周九良拐卖了谁家孩子，如果不是那几乎一模一样的乱遭眉毛和抿起来的小猫嘴，估计早就有人报案了。  
可她自从第一次看见何九华就喜欢得很，小脸扬起来毫不吝啬暖呼呼的笑容，还主动张开胳膊要抱抱。也正是如此她才在何九华那儿骗来许多礼物，当然包括小姑娘最喜欢的枪枪。  
孟鹤堂当妈之后确实担心的挺多的，比如说关了灯翻来覆去半天最后戳戳周九良的胳膊。  
“…你以后打算送一一去当兵吗？”  
周九良一愣，似乎不知道孟鹤堂为什么这么想。  
“我看她挺喜欢这些东西的。”孟鹤堂叹了口气，“枪啊什么的。……你看小女孩喜欢的东西她都不喜欢，以后长大了说不定卯着劲儿往部队跑。”  
“哦。”周九良眨了眨眼，倒没他那么担心。想了想似乎是觉得就回一个哦有点儿敷衍，憋了半天又憋出一句，“她喜欢何九华。”  
孟鹤堂身子一僵，“……我知道。”  
周九良带她去部队时找了几个兵哥陪她玩儿，小姑娘硬是横眉冷对了一上午，直到何九华过来看她时才笑笑，搂着何九华的脖子吧唧在他脸上亲了一口。  
“你说她那么高冷，怎么就这么喜欢何九华呢？”孟鹤堂就想不明白。  
周九良也不明白，他一个当爹的，都比不过八百年见不着一次面的。  
一一的幼儿园有一次在母亲节前教着唱世上只有妈妈好，小姑娘不喜欢唱歌，因为她唱歌跑调。似乎是知道这个缺点，她也从不开口唱，谁劝都不好使。然而何九华不知用了什么办法，成功让一一开口，在母亲节那天唱给了孟鹤堂听。  
孟鹤堂听得又感动又心惊肉跳，他还第一次听有人能把世上只有妈妈好唱成日落西山红霞飞的，这都不是跑调的事，这打通的是另一条筋脉啊！  
他想起一一刚发现自己唱歌跑调时被小朋友嘲笑，很生气的一一抄着文具盒打得人家满屋跑，幼儿园的两个阿姨硬是拦不住她。第二天孟鹤堂和周九良齐刷刷地被叫到幼儿园去赔礼道歉，从此每天都要和一一叮嘱一遍：受欺负了和老师说，千万别动手打人啊！  
别人家家长都担心自家孩子被别人欺负，只有孟鹤堂担心女儿欺负别人。  
不知道周副司令有没有过这种困扰。孟鹤堂看着周九良时想到，不明不白地叹口气，被Alpha搂进怀里安慰别担心。  
“……算了。”孟鹤堂最后闭上眼，在他怀里寻了个舒服的地方，“她以后要是想当兵，就送她去吧，没什么大不了的。”  
是谁规定了女孩子的标准呢？谁规定女孩子就一定要玩儿娃娃过家家呢？

如果说一定要有一点符合小孩子的喜好，那大概就是爱吃糖吧。  
其实这也功归于何九华，每次周一一见到他他都会给小姑娘塞一块儿糖，有时候是水果的，有时候是话梅的。周九良以为是他特意为了一一揣的，还挺有心。离开部队好几年的他不知道那段时间何九华身体不太好，出差回来总是要去医务室报个到。那时候医务室刚来了个新的军医叫尚九熙，每次看见何九华过来就给他塞块儿糖在掌心里，然后唠唠叨叨地给他检查身体。  
何九华不知道他什么毛病，挺大个人了他也不爱吃糖，就都留下来进了一一的嘴。  
但是孟鹤堂不喜欢一一多吃糖，小孩子吃糖多对牙齿不好。可是小孩儿总是有不听话的时候，用糖一哄就很好使，他也没办法，只好让周九良也备着点儿。  
一一五岁时孟鹤堂已经开始做助教了，有时候下班早就去接女儿先回家，有时候忙得晚也会让周九良去接她。夏天时天气很热，到了傍晚才凉爽些。一大一小两个人走在去孟鹤堂工作学校的路上，一一梳着两条辫子在前面蹦跶着走，过一会儿才停下来等等爸爸，转过身冲他张开手，喊：“糖糖。”  
“……不能叫堂堂，”周九良装作听不懂，一本正经地和女儿说道，“要叫妈妈。”  
一一撇撇嘴，拽拽爸爸的裤边：“要……要糖！”她仰着头，“甜甜的。”  
周九良蹲下来看她，一一拧着眉冲爸爸撒娇：“走不动了，要甜甜嘴才能走。”  
“……”周九良不为所动，他摇摇头，“不能吃了。”一一今天已经吃了好几块儿了。  
“要糖！”一一抓着他的袖边晃两下。  
“没有糖啦。”周九良站起身冲她张开双手，示意已经没有了。  
“……”一一皱着眉努起嘴，垫着脚要够爸爸的上衣口袋，“还有！”  
“还有吗？”周九良把上衣口袋里的糖袋拿出来，里面还有一块儿水果糖。  
“嗯！”一一点点头松开手，张开嘴指一指，“啊！”  
周九良把最后一块儿糖拿出来，空空的袋子塞进兜里：“就剩一块儿了。”  
“啊啊！”一一着急地点头，要他赶紧给自己吃。  
周九良眨了眨眼，看看糖又看看女儿，挪了挪手，作势要给一一吃，一一满意地松开了拧在一块儿的眉毛，然后看着就快到眼前的糖被周九良一反手挪开了，最后塞进自己的嘴里去。  
舌头顶着糖块儿转了两圈，最后嘎嘣一声咬成两半。周九良冲着一一摊了摊手：“…没啦。”这次是真的没了。  
一一感觉自己受到了打击，亲眼看着自己心爱的糖糖入了爸爸的嘴里，听着他嘎嘣一声把糖咬开了。五官委屈地扭到一起，小嘴瘪了瘪，一张小脸憋得通红。周九良哭笑不得心觉不妙，蹲下身打算哄她。  
然后就听自家闺女哇的一声嚎开了：“呜呜呜啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊爸爸啊……！”她挣脱着周九良伸过来的大手，拒绝他给自己擦眼泪，“呜呜啊啊啊啊我……我……啊啊啊糖……啊啊啊啊……”  
这地方已经离学校不远了，再走个一百米过个马路就是校门，孟鹤堂也快下班了。一一在街上哭得满脸泪痕，要是让孟鹤堂看见肯定又要心疼了。  
周九良几下把糖嚼了咽下去，使出浑身解数哄闺女：“一一，一一看爸爸……”他竖起两个手比出兔子耳朵的姿势往自己脑袋上立，不苟言笑的军人形象在女儿面前荡然无存，“看小兔子！”  
一一哭着瞪了一眼嘴里不知是在念叨着什么，似乎是在嫌弃爸爸表演的兔子太丑了，然后转过身一边哭一边迈着小短腿往前跑，小短胳膊还时不时给自己擦擦眼泪，嘴里呜呜地喊着：“啊啊啊糖糖……啊啊啊啊……我要……我要妈妈啊呜呜呜呜……”  
“……”周九良哭笑不得地跟着后面追，暗自护着闺女别让她跑到马路上去被车碰到。

孟鹤堂从学校出来过了个马路，然后一抬头看到的就是这样的景象。  
他家闺女一边哭一边喊着我要妈妈跑过来，自家Alpha在后面小跑着追。孟鹤堂有点儿懵，本能地蹲下身来，让一一撞进自己怀里。  
小姑娘委委屈屈地搂住他的脖子，带着哭腔喊了两声妈妈。  
“诶……”孟鹤堂拍拍她的背，“怎么了这是？”他抬眼看着一脸无奈的周九良，冲他笑了笑。  
小姑娘哭哭啼啼的样子很少见，孟鹤堂给她擦干了眼泪，抱着她站起身：“一一现在好沉呀妈妈都要抱不动了。”  
一一努努嘴不说话，搂着孟鹤堂的脖子也不下去。  
平常这个时候她就不再让孟鹤堂抱着了，蹦下来自己往前走，大摇大摆地像要出去抢劫。  
孟鹤堂知道她这是委屈了，也不再催她。抱着她慢慢往回走，轻声问旁边的Alpha：“你怎么她了？”  
周九良也很委屈：“……我吃了她的糖。”  
“啊？”  
“最后一块儿。”周九良叹了口气，不动声色地给女儿拽了拽衣边，“她今天吃好几块儿了。”  
“哦。”孟鹤堂点点头，明白了。拍着闺女的背哄了哄，小姑娘抽抽搭搭的，把头扭过去不看爸爸。  
孟鹤堂失笑：“一一还要吃糖吗？”  
一一沉默着摇摇头，似乎是撑着什么面子。孟鹤堂也知道他闺女这点，依旧抱着她往前走着，等到到了一家大超市门口时径直走了进去。周九良跟在他后面叹了口气。  
“一一今天吃了几块儿糖啦？”孟鹤堂抱着女儿在货架间穿梭，轻声问道。  
一一动了动，没说话。  
“是不是吃了五块儿啦？”孟鹤堂熟练地单手抱着她，另一只手随手拿起一一经常吃的那种糖的糖罐看着。  
“……嗯。”一一这才点了下头。  
“那为什么还要吃呢？”孟鹤堂回身递给周九良让他拿着。  
“累了。”一一抿抿嘴，蹭蹭眼睛。  
“哦……”孟鹤堂继续往前走着，说道，“爸爸把一一的糖吃了，一一生气了，对吗？”  
一一迟疑着，点了下头。  
“爸爸吃一一的糖是因为，爸爸也累了呀。”孟鹤堂给自家Alpha圆着，“一一吃了五块儿糖了，爸爸和一一走了那么久，一块儿糖都没有吃呀。”他停下来，让女儿看着在一边站着不说话的周九良。  
一一的小脸上露出些复杂来，抬起眼皮看向周九良，抿了抿嘴。  
孟鹤堂给他使了个眼色，周九良马上点了点头：“累了。”  
“……”这种没诚意的表演也只能骗骗你闺女了。  
“那一一能原谅爸爸了吗？”孟鹤堂又问道。  
一一扬着小脸想了半天，最后才看似不情不愿地点了头。  
一一就是很傲娇的小朋友，点头看起来不情不愿，实际上已经原谅了，甚至心理还可能有点儿内疚。  
“爸爸，爸爸说，我又不会不给。”一一小声辩解了一句。  
孟鹤堂略埋怨地看了Alpha一眼，示意他：你看吧你看吧，你女儿又不是讲不通道理的小朋友。  
周九良顺势把她从孟鹤堂怀里接过来抱着，轻声道：“爸爸错了。”他亲亲女儿的小脸，“下次和你说，行不行？”女王。  
最后两个字孟鹤堂留在心里吐槽。  
一一这才点了点头。  
“一一好乖。”孟鹤堂忍不住夸了一句，“一一自己选一样糖好不好？”  
一一从进来开始就一直瞄着货架，孟鹤堂看出她有感兴趣的。他示意周九良把小姑娘放下来，让她自己挑。  
一一抿抿嘴，果断地拿了一罐钢珠糖。  
“……怎么想吃这个啦？”  
一一皱了皱眉：“文文，有。”  
文文是幼儿园的一个小朋友，每天都会带不同的零食去炫耀。  
要不是孟鹤堂拦着不让一一动手，周一梦早就抄起文具盒打得他鼻涕眼泪混一块儿了。  
“哦？”  
“他把糖给小朋友们吃，然后小朋友们就得听他的话……”一一努努嘴，孟鹤堂结了账，拉着她的小手往外走，把钢珠糖的小罐子给她自己抱着。  
一一满意的哼了两声，又道：“我不吃。”  
“为什么？”  
“我不想听他的话。”一一嚷嚷着。  
孟鹤堂点了下头：“嗯，一一做得对。”  
拿人手软吃人嘴短这个道理适用于各个阶层各个年龄段。  
一一骨子里带着叛逆，自然容忍不了别人凌驾于自己头上。  
她连听周九良的话都得寻思寻思问两个为什么，更别提幼儿园的小豆丁了。  
孟鹤堂觉得挺好的，不为五斗米折腰的性子很符合女儿的身份和女英雄的设定。  
“妈妈。”  
“嗯？”  
“你要是想吃的话，我可以给你吃。”一一很大方地说道。  
“为什么？”孟鹤堂问。  
“……不为什么。”一一说。  
她松开孟鹤堂的手，一边走一边开了小糖罐，拿出一粒钢珠糖递到孟鹤堂手心里。  
“爸爸也一样。”一一转身又给周九良一粒。  
小丫头脸上还带着泪痕，却已经忘了方才和爸爸生气撒泼的事了。  
或许也没忘，只是这点小事实在不至于让女王挂在心上。  
“谢谢一一。”  
孟鹤堂把糖填进嘴里，看着她拧上糖罐子。  
甜的。  
番外二

“我想要个弟弟。”  
一一女王一本正经地扛着枪对着孟鹤堂说出这话时，孟鹤堂正拿着新买回来的熨斗给周九良熨衬衫。周九良刚刚取回洗好的警服，抄着衣架往阳台上挂，闻言忍不住回了回头。  
女儿抬着头一脸严肃，孟鹤堂抬起手研究了一会儿熨斗，小心翼翼地把它关好了放在一边，刻意挪远了些以免烫到女儿。然后他半弯下腰眨了眨眼，轻声问道：“为什么呀？”  
一一女王抿了抿小嘴，眉心微微皱了起来。两只小手架着半人高的枪往肩上很有气势地一抗，清脆的声音让屋里的两个大人摸不清头脑：“我要报杀父之仇！”  
周九良：？？？  
孟鹤堂汗都下来了，干笑了两声摸摸小丫头的脑袋瓜。小丫头拧着眉，看孟鹤堂不说话，等了一会儿又重复了一遍：“我要报杀父之仇！”接着她抱着枪咔哒咔哒地上膛，对着棚顶很有气势地扫射了一阵。  
哒哒哒哒哒哒哒哒哒。  
孟鹤堂没想到，当年在战场上经历了各种腥风血雨、受过各种伤都没死成的周九良，如今在闺女这儿竟然莫名其妙被判了死刑。也不知道小丫头这是又看见什么了，从哪儿学会这么一句坑爹的话。  
孟鹤堂勉强笑了一下，艰难地问道：“那要弟弟干什么呢？”  
小丫头歪了歪头，似乎是仔细地想了想，然后严肃道：“照顾家里。”  
“什么？”孟鹤堂愣了愣。  
“家仇，都得交代一下。”小丫头扛着枪抿了抿嘴，转头看了周九良一眼，似乎是没觉出什么不对劲。她仰头看着孟鹤堂，半天，伸手摸摸他的脸：“我去报仇了，弟弟照顾家里。”  
诶？  
好像很合理。孟鹤堂咧嘴冲她笑着，也不说话。小丫头也不知道他在笑什么，抱着枪又哒哒哒哒了一阵，转身跑了。  
上战场去了。

孟鹤堂这才直起腰，看向阳台上一脸莫名其妙的周九良。  
周九良：反正就是没有姓名。  
一一健健康康地从那么一大点长到了五岁，性格更像周九良一些。不知道是不是受了军人世家的影响，小丫头整天跑来跑去，一箱玩具独宠半人高的冷冰冰的枪。曹鹤阳曾经因为自己给她的玩具被打入冷宫而心灰意冷了一阵，可是见了小姑娘顶着一张小圆脸还故作严肃的样子心里又软得不行，转头就研究各种玩具枪去了。  
有一一后的夫妻俩从来都没有商量过要不要再要个孩子，这些年没有如临大敌般的刻意避过，也没有想法再要一个。有一一之后的生活忙碌又幸福，周九良转业后发展也一直不错。另一方面，孟鹤堂确实怕把一份爱分给两个孩子会让现在的一一不平衡，一一越来越大了，天生聪明，自己的想法已经很多了。  
孩子总会是他优先考虑的，他不想让一一受到任何伤害，尤其是不能来自自己和周九良。  
但是今天一一主动提出想要个弟弟——别管那给周九良判死刑的原因吧——孟鹤堂也就考虑了一下。

周九良是不想要的，他没看到过孟鹤堂生产，这事虽然遗憾，但他也不想因为自己的遗憾再让孟鹤堂疼一次。生产过后的一段时间的日子有多苦他都看在眼里，本来就不胖的孟鹤堂在那短短的一个多月里瘦了好几斤。

可是不久后，孟鹤堂再次怀孕，周九良心里其实是不太舒服的。甚至他认为孟鹤堂应该不想要了，因为那日子他看着都难受看着都疼，孟鹤堂肯定就更不想再来一次了。  
结果孟鹤堂并没有这么想，知道肚子里又揣进去一个小东西时他满脸都是欣喜，与六年前怀一一时的感受完全不一样。六年前知道自己怀孕时他刚结婚不久，和周九良的关系十分尴尬。那时的他满心满眼都是抗拒，两人的误会让孟鹤堂无法心生愉悦，只能一边埋怨一边养胎，甚至很讨厌肚子里的小孩子。  
等到他和周九良的关系缓和，肚子也慢慢大了起来。孟鹤堂反过来想想，小腹平坦的时候他从来都没有考虑过孩子的发育，也不关心它。  
好在一一生命力顽强，在他和周九良气得浑身发抖泪流满面的时候都丝毫不受影响。

这次怀孕就像是给了他第二次机会，让他细心体会孩子的变化。生一一的时候他才二十一岁，哪怕到了现在也是很年轻的。大夫说现在很合适，年纪合适能力合适，这一胎也很健康。孟鹤堂亮着眼睛转头看周九良，主动牵着他的手往自己平平的小腹上放。  
周九良抿了抿嘴，看着Omega的样子，心里不由自主地软了下来。  
既然孟鹤堂想要，他就不会阻止。只是这次他会从头到尾都跟在孟鹤堂身边，绝对不会缺席。  
一一也很快知道自己马上就要有个弟弟了——她坚信这是弟弟，不知道是哪门子坑人电视剧里灌输的直A癌思想，一定要留个弟弟照顾家里，一一女侠才能放心地闯荡江湖。孟鹤堂无奈极了却也没有管，小丫头很快整理了自己的玩具箱，把它们推到一边去不让孟鹤堂拌到。  
女儿实在是很懂事，并且十分期待着新成员的到来。

周九良就很烦了——孟鹤堂嫌他烦。  
他几乎是寸步不离地守着孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂在哪儿他就在哪儿，每件事都要亲力亲为，仿佛孟鹤堂是个生活不能自理的人一样，恨不得每天都让他躺在床上歇着。  
孟鹤堂就被他这么守了大半年。第二个孩子出生在晚春时节，五月份的天气舒适凉爽。这一胎和一一盼望的一样，是个小男孩。  
是一一期盼了大半年的弟弟，小心翼翼扛着枪守护来的弟弟。  
小丫头抿着嘴垫着脚，趴在婴儿床旁边看着红通通的小婴儿。他们疲惫的母亲在床上休息，周九良在一边照顾着。刚从产房出来时他几乎也是手脚发软，如今已经是三十多岁的男人了，却像是青春期的小伙子一样，面对着疼痛不堪的妻子毫无办法。  
“绝对没有下一个了。”周九良拉着他的手小声道，不住地亲着孟鹤堂的掌心。  
孟鹤堂虚弱地笑笑，摸摸他的脸算是安慰。他累得说不出话，又勉强揉了揉周九良的脑袋，转头就睡了过去。

这孩子取名周慕辉，歆慕的慕。辉是在周九良跟着孟鹤堂回家时，偶然间听见孟妈妈叫了一声小辉得到妻子答应，才记下来的。孟鹤堂知道他又取了这种名字，说他不像话。好好两个孩子，不想个什么期盼光明未来的名字，反倒是都用来给他表白了。  
但是抱着儿子低头喂奶时又忍不住笑，眉眼弯弯的，柔和喜悦。  
周一梦，周慕辉。  
谁说周九良从小嘴笨不会表达的？  
他确实一般不表达，他都留着呢，最后憋个大的。把孟鹤堂牢牢地拴住了，心甘情愿地拴住了，拴在自己身边，走也走不开。

一一盼望的弟弟确实是有了，不过小丫头总感觉和自己盼望的不太一样。  
小丫头终于有了“能照顾家里”的弟弟，在弟弟出生时皱着眉盯着小东西，眼里出奇的深沉——就仿佛已经看见了自己去报杀父之仇后的家庭状况一样。护士都觉得是不是小丫头不喜欢弟弟，心里不平衡琢磨着什么。偷偷和孟鹤堂说了后孟鹤堂却只是看了她一眼，抱着小慕辉该喂奶喂奶，轻轻摇摇头笑笑。  
她喜欢着呢，孟鹤堂知道。

一一千辛万苦终于等到了弟弟能抓能爬，每天趴在一楼客厅的软垫上爬来爬去。一一觉得自己的武器可以重出江湖了，她找出了玩具箱，翻出了自己心爱的哒哒哒们，围着弟弟摆了个圈。  
像是抓周，或许是为了显得不那么单调，小丫头还拆开了尘封已久其他玩具。那些是曹鹤阳买来的女孩子玩儿的小娃娃，还有什么炒菜做饭的塑料工具，加上已经被拆碎了的小电话。不过这些都被她摆在了不起眼的角落里，  
她兴致勃勃地拍拍软垫让弟弟随便挑，周慕辉还太小，眼睛眨巴眨巴不懂姐姐的意思。  
“啊！”他拍着软垫往前爬了爬，张大了嘴，眼睛亮晶晶的。  
“……你、你挑。”一一矜持地坐好了，等着弟弟挑一把枪，跟着自己上战场。  
她抬起头，看了看站在楼梯口晃着奶瓶冲奶粉的孟鹤堂。孟鹤堂看着地上的东西笑了笑，没有阻止。  
“别让他磕到就行。”他柔声叮嘱了一句，听见女儿嗯了一声。  
小丫头跃跃欲试地给弟弟指着自己的枪：“看！”  
“啊！”小慕辉叫了一声算是回应。  
他爬了一圈，张着眼睛把玩具打量一遍，口水蹭到玩具枪的枪口上，最后流着口水抓住了角落里的一只不起眼的粉色小猪。  
“啊啊！”小慕辉在小猪上蹭着口水，冲着姐姐傻笑，“哈！”  
一一抿着小嘴皱皱眉，失落地把枪收走了。  
她不再搭理弟弟，找周九良给她拿了浸湿的软布，自己在落地窗前擦了一下午的枪。  
孟鹤堂抱起儿子逗他，小慕辉把抓来的粉色小猪往孟鹤堂衣领里塞。  
“慕辉乖。”孟鹤堂柔声道，他闻着儿子身上的奶味儿，“你去哄哄姐姐。”  
“啊啊！”小慕辉不懂妈妈的话，只会拿着小肉手抓孟鹤堂的头发。  
“别抓了……”孟鹤堂把他抱到一一身边，摘下他手里湿乎乎的粉色小猪。又用口水巾擦干净他的嘴角，这才把他放了下来，“去哄哄姐姐。”  
一一低着头擦着枪，动作微微一顿，抿抿嘴接着擦。  
“啊啊！”慕辉的小肉手撑在地上往前爬着，伸出短胳膊拍上姐姐的腿。  
“啊啊！”  
一一不为所动。  
“啊啊！”慕辉有点儿急，小脸往前蹭了蹭，在姐姐腿上摩擦了两下。  
他才刚刚会爬，平衡掌握的也不是很好。撑一会儿就没了力气，径直往旁边倒下去。孟鹤堂心里一急，径直伸手拦他，没想到一一手更快，几乎是立刻就扔了抹布，转身捞住弟弟的身体，主动把他搂进怀里。  
孟鹤堂松了口气，放心下来马上夸奖一一：“一一好厉害，可以保护弟弟~”  
一一抿了抿嘴，搂着弟弟的胳膊又紧了些，忍不住摸了摸他软乎乎的头发。  
“啊啊！”小慕辉趴在姐姐怀里，非常高兴。


	13. 《梦瘾者》1-5

01.

孟鹤堂又转了个弯。  
他微微侧过脸，眼角的余光扫到那辆一直跟在他身后的车。  
他心下烦躁，柔软温和的小脸露出一丝不悦来，眉心皱了起来，孟鹤堂抿上嘴，脚步加快了些，想把后面的车甩掉。  
可那车依旧不徐不疾地跟着，就和孟鹤堂保持着五六米左右的距离，速度也压了下来，似乎并不怕孟鹤堂发现一般。它贴着路边缓缓行驶着，孟鹤堂看了眼时间，已经不能再拖了。他叹了口气，只好不再绕弯，径直朝着幼儿园的方向走过去。  
走到了幼儿园门口时他看到女儿的老师带着小姑娘站在门口，耐心的幼师拉着小姑娘的手安抚着她，小姑娘眼睛大大的，小脸儿圆圆的，五官柔和端正，几乎是和孟鹤堂如出一辙。  
年轻的老师看到孟鹤堂时松了口气，晃晃女儿的小手指了指他，孟鹤堂听到她示意眼含泪花的小姑娘：“看妈妈，妈妈来接你啦~”  
孟鹤堂赶紧露出个笑容来，冲着那边哭唧唧的小姑娘招招手，紧跑两步到小姑娘眼前，他蹲下身朝着女儿张开双臂：“来妈妈抱抱！”  
小姑娘吸了吸鼻子压下了呼之欲出的眼泪，嗫嚅着扑进孟鹤堂怀里，小短胳膊环住他的脖子，奶声奶气地喊了一声：“妈妈~”  
“对不起对不起，”孟鹤堂连声给小姑娘道歉，“妈妈来晚啦，莹莹哭了没？”他笑眯眯地摸摸女儿的小脸，小姑娘眼眶通红，小嘴抿在一起，有点儿倔强地摇了摇头。  
“莹莹坚强着呢。”一直陪着小姑娘等孟鹤堂的老师笑了笑，摸摸小姑娘的头，“一直都没哭呢。”  
“啊。”孟鹤堂站起身，拉着小姑娘的小手：“抱歉来晚了，”他脸上有些愧疚，不留痕迹地回头瞄了一眼——那车还在后面跟着，“今天下班晚了点儿，麻烦老师了。”孟鹤堂低下头，哄着小姑娘：“跟老师说拜拜。”  
“老师拜拜~”见了妈妈的小姑娘明显高兴了不少，抬起头冲着老师摆摆手，奶声奶气地说道。  
“莹莹拜拜，明天见~”

孟鹤堂牵着女儿的手往家的方向走，一路无话，他心里有事儿。  
平时的这个时候他都会问问女儿今天玩儿了什么，有没有人欺负你。尤其是对女儿来说刚刚换了个环境，他很担心女儿会不适应。  
这个地方对孟鹤堂来说十分熟悉，是他从小到大呆了许多年的“故乡”，但对莹莹来说并非如此。小姑娘因为他换工作的原因跟着他换了个城市，四岁的孩子不懂大人的什么情怀，对她而言自己只是到了个陌生的地方，一切都要重头开始。幼儿园也换了新的，认识的小朋友也都不在了。  
女儿的性格并非天生的开朗乐观，她平时很沉默，很胆怯，几乎很少说话，遇到什么事时最大的坚强就是不哭。  
决定回来时孟鹤堂也问了莹莹的意见，莹莹的性格实在是让他担心。但小姑娘也只是认真听完他的话然后迟疑着点了点头，趴在孟鹤堂的肩膀上求个抱抱，大眼睛里没什么害怕和瑟缩。  
她的性格不太像自己，更像……

后面的车还在跟着，悄无声息，几乎是在一点一点地往前蹭，看上去还有些小心翼翼，却扰得孟鹤堂心烦意乱。他拉着女儿的手捏了捏指尖，突然低下头轻声道：“我们比谁走得快好不好？”  
“……”女儿抬起头，大眼睛眨了眨，然后点了下头。  
孟鹤堂笑了笑，牵着她的手快步走起来，顺着人行道捋着路边走着，后面的车感受到他的躲闪，微微提了些速度跟上来，孟鹤堂一时之间心下慌乱，没顾得小姑娘短手短脚走不了那么快，女儿没一会儿就乱了脚步往前一扑，孟鹤堂牵着她的手一用力把她拉回来，蹲下身稳稳地抱住她。  
他拍着小姑娘的背，自责地哄着她：“走太快了是不是？对不起呀莹莹……不怕不怕，我们慢慢走。”  
“妈妈。”莹莹从他肩上爬起来，“要抱抱。”小姑娘抿抿嘴，说完了还解释了一句：“走不动了……”  
孟鹤堂愧疚地皱了皱眉：“走不动了啊？那妈妈抱你回家。”他把小姑娘搂到怀里，托着她的大腿要把她抱起来，没注意到一直跟在后面的车已经开到了离他很近的路边，驾驶位的门开了，一个西装革履的清瘦年轻人从车里下来，目光微暗盯着孟鹤堂的背。  
小姑娘眨巴眨巴眼，看到他熨烫得十分平整的西裤，小声叫了句：“妈妈。”  
孟鹤堂身体一僵，摸着小姑娘的背不知道是要安抚女儿还是安抚自己，  
他咬了咬牙站起身，牵着小姑娘的手，慢慢转过身面对着来人。  
孟鹤堂抬起眼，忍不住一愣。

快五年了，他比分开时长高了些，脸上褪去了青涩与稚嫩，添了些刚毅和成熟，似乎也是个能顶天立地的Alpha了。孟鹤堂张了张嘴，一时之间不知是什么情绪，他心里乱极了，不自觉地吞咽了几下。  
“九良……”孟鹤堂颤抖着声音叫了一声，强行挑起嘴角笑了笑，他抬起眼，望进周九良眼里，抿抿嘴，“好久不见。”  
“……”周九良有些震惊地看着他，没能反应过来应该说些什么。所有的惊愕似乎都写在了脸上，五年不见孟鹤堂周身的柔和似乎丝毫未变，甚至因为一些其他原因添了点儿原来没有的温润和母性。周九良垂下眼，看向靠在孟鹤堂腿边抬着头打量自己的小姑娘。  
——那点温润和母性就是因为这个小姑娘吧？  
“这是……”周九良眨了眨眼，继而飞快地抬起头，“你结婚了？”  
孟鹤堂抓着小姑娘的手不由得紧了紧，接着点了下头应下来：“啊。”  
小姑娘不解地看向孟鹤堂，似乎是在想着什么，但是她什么都没有说。  
“啊……”周九良有些难过的样子，然后慢慢蹲了下来看着小姑娘，这孩子和孟鹤堂长得实在很像，是个很可爱很甜美的小姑娘，但一想到这是孟鹤堂和别人的孩子他就忍不住心疼，然后就是几乎能淹没了城市的嫉妒。  
小姑娘似乎察觉到什么，忍不住抱着孟鹤堂的腿往他身后躲了躲，孟鹤堂低下头摸摸女儿的脑袋，轻声安慰道：“别怕莹莹，”他拉拉小姑娘的手，又指了指周九良：“叫周……周叔叔，妈妈的……朋友。”  
小姑娘抿抿嘴，小声叫道：“周叔叔。”  
“诶！”周九良紧着答应了一声，扯起嘴角尽量笑得慈爱，虽然那笑容在小姑娘眼里难看得很。他拍拍手冲着小姑娘张开双臂，“叔……叔叔抱抱你好不好？”  
小姑娘歪了歪头，抬头看向孟鹤堂。  
孟鹤堂温柔地笑笑，轻声说：“给叔叔抱一下吧。”  
小姑娘低下头，牵着孟鹤堂的手松了松，她抿抿嘴，看了看周九良，还是往后撤了一步，躲到孟鹤堂身后去，声音小但是坚定道：“不要。”  
两个大人皆是一愣，孟鹤堂有些尴尬，没想到女儿有这么决绝的时候。  
“给周叔叔抱抱吧，周叔叔很喜欢莹莹的。”孟鹤堂轻声劝道。  
小姑娘头一次不听孟鹤堂的话，依旧是摇摇头，“不抱。……妈妈，回家。”  
“莹莹……”  
“没事没事。”周九良打着圆场，摸摸鼻子站起身，“孟哥，我送你回去吧。”  
“不用。”孟鹤堂想也不想便拒绝了，“不远的，我们走回去就可以。”他抬起头笑笑，“你怎么知道我回来的？”  
“你别管。”周九良皱了皱眉，道：“我送你回去吧，有车方便。”他弯下腰，“莹莹也想回家了是不是？叔叔送你和妈妈回家行不行？叔叔有小汽车。”  
小姑娘看了他一会儿，摇头。  
非常抵触的样子。

周九良叹了口气，有些尴尬地起身。  
“……别送我了，今天也不早了，有时间再一起吃个饭聊聊天吧。”孟鹤堂勉强笑笑，在周九良低身和女儿说话时他几乎身体发抖，唯恐周九良发现什么。  
但是周九良似乎什么都没发现，只是想关心一下他的孩子。  
仅仅是因为莹莹是他的女儿。

孟鹤堂低下身，有些费力地把女儿抱起来。跳了一天舞之后他也十分疲惫，腰酸背痛的很想回家歇一歇，但莹莹说着走不动了，他也想尽快躲开周九良赶紧回家，像是逃一样的，孟鹤堂给女儿拽了拽小衣服，匆匆道：“我们先走了。”  
落荒而逃。  
他坚定地拒绝了周九良提供的微不足道的帮助，似乎是连和周九良再有什么交集都害怕。周九良看着他勉强的背影皱上眉叹了口气，然后回到车里，继续和他们保持着五六米的距离，始终在后面跟着他们，直到到了一个小区。  
他把车开了进去，一直停到孟鹤堂家楼下。这个小区并不算是什么豪华地段，离幼儿园不远，就是一般家庭的水平。孟鹤堂似乎铁了心不想再理会周九良，径直抱着孩子上了楼，他知道一路上周九良都在后面跟着，但他一直都没有回头。  
直到抱着女儿进了家门，孟鹤堂才松了口气，僵直着背把孩子放了下来：“去玩儿一会儿吧，妈妈马上就做饭。”  
“好~”莹莹乖巧地点头，孟鹤堂帮她脱了外套，小姑娘换下鞋跑进屋里去。  
他很快进了厨房，去阳台上找了点食材做晚饭。自己熟练飞快地摘了葱打了鸡蛋到碗里，筷子搅动着蛋液，听见门口传来几声敲门声。  
孟鹤堂动作一顿，闭了闭眼，忍不住叹了口气。  
他没动，敲门声就一直不停。女儿似乎是也听见了动静，从卧室里跑了出来，怀里还抱着个便宜的小娃娃，有些胆怯地望着他，叫道：“妈妈……”  
“……没事的，莹莹不怕。”孟鹤堂勉强笑了笑，他知道外面的是谁，“莹莹先进屋好不好？一会儿吃饭了妈妈叫你。”  
“好！”小姑娘点了点头，趿拉着小拖鞋蹭回屋里。  
孟鹤堂这才松了口气，他擦擦手，去门口开门。

周九良手上拎着两兜在楼下水果店买上来的新鲜水果，在他开门的一瞬间就用身体挤开了门缝，孟鹤堂想在门口和他说几句话劝他回去再关上门都不行，五年不见周九良脸皮倒是厚了不少，这动作直把孟鹤堂逼退了一步，无可奈何地皱着眉抬头看他。  
“你要干嘛！”孟鹤堂咬了咬牙，压着声音问道。  
周九良瞧着他扯了扯嘴角笑得有些难堪，但还是尽量笑眯眯地挤开了门把水果放下来。孟鹤堂看着他回头关上门，然后放下心一般地转过身来看着自己，死皮赖脸道：“我就想看看你过得怎么样，这么多年不见了你也不给我个信，结了婚还不通知我……诶诶诶你别推我，怎么我看看还不行了？朋友算不上我也是你半个弟弟不是……”  
孟鹤堂推搡的动作一僵，周九良顺势往里踏了一步。  
“怎么当弟弟的还不能看看你了？嗯？……我爸妈要是知道我长大了没反过来照顾你，该从墓里蹦出来打我了。”  
02.  
孟鹤堂给周九良倒了杯水。  
周九良坐在小客厅的沙发上，四下打量着。南阳台上堆着几包东西，看起来还没来得及拆，屋子里显得有些乱。孟鹤堂望着他的动作有些难堪，抓抓脑袋放下玻璃杯，杯底和茶几敲击发出一声脆响，强行把周九良的关注点拽回来，孟鹤堂轻声道：“我刚回来，还没来得及收拾。”顿了顿，他皱了皱眉，似乎是觉得有些说不出口，但还是嗫嚅着说道：“……你别介意。”  
周九良一愣，咬了咬牙，慢吞吞地把水杯拿到手里握住了，垂下眸叹了口气，缓缓道：“我介意什么？……你什么时候跟我也这么生分了？”  
孟鹤堂身形一顿，不由得抿了抿嘴，他闭了闭眼，什么都没说。  
“……孩子多大了？”温水隔着冰冷的玻璃杯渗透出点点温度，握在周九良高温的掌心里，孟鹤堂张了张嘴，答道：“四岁了。”  
“…啊。”周九良往后靠了靠，抬起头，“那个时候你走……就是因为去结婚了吗？”  
孟鹤堂迟疑了一会儿，点了下头。  
周九良目光微暗，又问道：“那那个时候那次……”他直直地盯着孟鹤堂的眸子，抿了抿唇，“那次……你是有Alpha的吗？”  
“……”孟鹤堂没说话，半天，才皱着眉点了点头，“是的。”是有Alpha的。  
“那你为什么还……”  
“别说了。”  
孟鹤堂有些痛苦地闭上眼，他捂着脸，似乎是不想再提这些过去的事。  
周九良一愣，他瞧着孟鹤堂的反应，心中逐渐有了个大胆的猜测。  
只见他慢慢松开手，把水杯放回原来的位置上，然后站起身，冲着孟鹤堂笑笑：“孟哥，莹莹父亲呢？”  
孟鹤堂身体一僵，撂下手，他张了张嘴，没说话。  
“你不是结婚了吗，搬家这么大的事儿他怎么不帮你？”  
“……不用你管。”  
“孟哥，”周九良一改从前的模样，如果是以前的他一定对孟鹤堂的话深信不疑，也肯定会因为孟鹤堂已经结婚了的事伤心失落，但现在并不一样，孟鹤堂已经结婚了的消息在脑子里过了一遍，周九良闪过一丝失落，接着就发现了孟鹤堂话里的漏洞和疑点。  
“你到底是离婚了，还是压根就没结婚？”  
孟鹤堂往后退了一步，他深吸了一口气，双拳死死地攥住了垂在身侧。  
他没想到不到五年的时间里周九良的变化这么大，从虎头虎脑耿直莽撞的小孩儿成长为一个沉着冷静的Alpha，他眼里的探究如同利刃一般戳破孟鹤堂紧绷的精神，孟鹤堂几乎是身体发抖，像是极力地克制着什么。  
“孟哥……”周九良试探着伸出胳膊，有力的大手扣在Omega单薄的肩上，肩头突出的骨头硌得他心里发疼，“你没结婚对不对？”他的声线几乎稳不住，脸上绷着的沉稳的面具几乎碎了个彻底，只有急切的追问逼着孟鹤堂说出自己想要的答案：“……你要是有Alpha的话我怎么会不知道呢？莹莹都四岁多了你怎么可能那时候匆忙结婚离开然后就有了孩子呢？”  
周九良颤抖着唇角，小心翼翼地说出自己心里的猜测：“是那次是不是？”手上的力道不由自主地大了些，捏得孟鹤堂微微皱起眉往后缩了缩，却被Alpha强硬地扣在两只手下。孟鹤堂听见周九良试探着说道：“莹莹……莹莹是……是我的孩子，是不是？”  
孟鹤堂低下头闭上眼，沉默着。  
一秒，两秒，三秒。  
睫毛上挂着的泪珠慢慢滴落，孟鹤堂无措地摇着头，他紧紧咬着牙，像是做着什么抵抗。  
但是周九良仿佛是因为他这么个动作才确定下来一般，年轻人愣了愣，接着就咧开嘴角笑了，他一笑起来时双眼就眯成一条缝，看起来孩子气十足，没了今天见面时那种商务精英的气质，倒有了前几年那个孩子的影子。  
扣在肩上的力道松了，周九良放开手，抬起孟鹤堂的脸，胡乱笨拙地给他擦着眼泪。Omega哭得伤心极了，像是被猜透了自己竭力隐瞒的秘密一般，他一边哭一边忍不住抽气。周九良心疼坏了，擦着擦着眼泪就把他搂进怀里，双臂收紧了箍着他，勒得孟鹤堂肋骨都发疼。  
“孟哥……别躲了。”周九良摸了摸他的背安抚着，鼻尖酸酸的，他轻声说道，“你走这几年我一直在找你，我连你为什么突然就走了都不知道。你二话不说一点迹象都没有就离开了，你想没想过我那时候是什么感受啊？”  
孟鹤堂挣扎了几下却被周九良搂得更紧，怕两人动作声音大了影响到屋里的孩子，便克制着自己没再乱动，只颤抖着身体无声地哭着，双手死死捏着周九良西服下雪白的衬衫，把平整的白衬衫抓出皱巴巴的褶子。  
“我特别想你……”Alpha的声音带上哭腔，“孟哥，我特别想你……”  
孟鹤堂心尖儿都颤了，和周九良认识这么多年，这是周九良第二次在自己面前哭。  
“我想你……你走了以后，我都得病了。”  
“啊？”孟鹤堂身体一僵，推着他的胸口就要起来看看他，却被周九良搂住了动弹不得。  
“……没你就不行。”周九良颤声说道。

孟鹤堂来到周家那一年，周九良才八岁，那时候自己也刚上初中，还没分化。  
周九良从小就沉默寡言，很少能和同年纪的孩子玩儿到一块儿去，平时也不和外界接触，就活在自己小小的世界里，每天练练书法听听歌。他小的时候也没有现在这么发达的科学技术，最流行的也不过是个小小的mp3。周父周母是舍得给儿子花钱的，但儿子的性格始终是个问题。去医院问了大夫，大夫说没什么事，孩子就是性格内向话少一些，没什么问题。  
但周父周母两个人还是不放心，琢磨着觉得是不是找个比周九良岁数大一些的孩子带着他玩儿会好一点？  
然后就去孤儿院收养了那时候十三岁的孟鹤堂。  
孟鹤堂天性温和乖巧，或许是身世的关系他的身上没有寻常孩子的顽劣，在群体生活这么些年也没有独生子女身上的一些自私，性格又懂事又会照顾人，周父周母都很满意。  
周九良被从自己的小书房里拎出来见孟鹤堂，那年孟鹤堂还黑黝黝的，一笑起来露出一口小白牙，看上去倒很是温暖。周九良沉默着抿抿嘴，在心里原谅了爸妈打断自己看书的行为。

周九良是很黏着孟鹤堂的。  
“等九良长成Alpha了，就娶孟孟哥哥好不好？”妈妈曾经这样逗他道。  
小小的周九良不说话，偷偷红了脸。孟鹤堂就把他搂到怀里，蹭掉了他脸上的糖印，笑着说别逗了妈。  
他是很照顾周九良的，十三岁的小孩儿突然有了家，又添了个沉默但是粘人的弟弟，无时无刻不在无声地和他撒娇。孟鹤堂心里软得很，恨不得把所有好东西都给周九良。但是那时的他们有的只是爸妈给的零花钱，孟鹤堂就把自己那份省下来，直接递到周九良手里他肯定是不乐意的，聪明的哥哥在口袋里备上各种零食，踩着自行车载周九良回家时就塞进他小小的掌心里。这样一来周九良就收下了，坐在自行车后座上吃一路。  
周九良家向来不缺钱，周爸爸在家是勤劳的厨师，换上西装进公司就是雷厉风行的周总，周妈妈是音乐老师，每天按时上下班。两个孩子也省心得很，尤其是有了孟鹤堂之后。

孟鹤堂是十八岁时分化的。  
那时候周九良也上了初中，分化那天孟鹤堂难得的没有在校门口等他放学，周爸爸开车去了学校接他。周九良问了几遍孟孟哥哥呢，周爸爸拍拍他的脑袋和他说到家就知道了，周九良就沉默下来不再询问，在车停到家门口时飞快地蹦了下冲进屋里。  
周妈妈站在孟鹤堂的房间门口，周九良走过去停在她身边。见她一脸担忧心下茫然，抬起手就要敲门，接着就被妈妈拦住了。  
“现在不能敲门，孟孟哥哥累了，没法和你玩儿。”周妈妈摸摸他的头。  
周九良抿抿嘴眨眨眼：“哥哥怎么了？”  
“哥哥分化了。”周妈妈低下头冲他笑笑，“他身体不太舒服，现在还在房里歇着。”  
“啊……”关于“分化”周九良在新开的生理课上听过，分化后就是大人了，他张了张嘴，忍不住问道：“哥哥是……什么？”  
“是Omega。”周妈妈笑眯眯地看着儿子，摸摸他圆滚滚的脑袋，“九良长大了要保护孟孟哥哥哦，不能让别人欺负他。”  
“嗯。”周九良点了下头，肯定地应下。  
周妈妈看着好玩儿，又开口说道：“九良要是分化成Alpha的话，要娶孟孟哥哥吗？”  
“……”周九良皱着眉想了想，然后认真地点头，“要！”  
要娶孟孟哥哥呢。

不知什么时候孟鹤堂就不是那个黑黝黝的小孩儿了，尤其是分化后。分化成Omega的孟鹤堂变得柔软了不少，皮肤又嫩又白，身上也总是有股淡淡的奶香。周九良只能偶尔闻到一点点，但他知道那是信息素的味道。  
那年孟鹤堂已经上大学了，大学也在本市上，因为家里有条件再加上周九良确实离不开他，孟鹤堂一直都在走读。每天依旧坚持去周九良的学校接他送他，他念的是本市的舞蹈学校，学习舞蹈。那时候总有隔壁大学的Alpha对孟鹤堂献殷勤，有两次让周九良碰了个正着。  
乳臭未干的小孩儿阴沉着脸走到孟鹤堂身边，孟鹤堂旁边的人是什么心思他看得明明白白，不就是惦记孟哥么？他的漂亮哥哥接触的人多了，为人处世和性格的关系，身边的人都很喜欢他，其中就有各种各样的Alpha。  
周九良对Alpha天生排斥，总是拉着脸抿着嘴，孟鹤堂和他说话他也不理，直到他身边的人离开了周九良才稍微舒展开眉心，傲娇别扭地哼哼两声表示冷战结束。  
孟鹤堂哭笑不得，捏捏周九良的脸问他想什么呢。  
“……想你。”周九良小圆脸通红，抬起眼皮扫了他一眼，不满道，“你不要理别人。”  
孟鹤堂一愣，心觉好笑，故意眨了眨眼装作不解，问他：“为什么呀？”  
周九良抿起嘴像只生了气的小猫，嗫嗫嚅嚅地说不出话，一张脸倒是涨得通红。他哼唧了几声紧闭上眼，搂住孟鹤堂的腰背。  
“诶诶诶——”孟鹤堂吓了一跳。  
小孩儿力气大得很，从小到大都是这样。他用力箍着自己不松开的时候是有些疼的，孟鹤堂愣了愣，只是笑了笑，然后就纵容着周九良充满占有欲的动作，放松下来摸摸周九良的脑袋瓜。  
那时候的周九良紧紧地搂着他已经长成大人的孟哥，把脸埋在他暖呼呼的肚子上。双臂收紧了，就像这样抱住了他，孟鹤堂就不会和其他人在一起了一样。  
恨不得把他锁在家里，只有自己能看到他听到他碰到他，别人都没办法觊觎。  
十四岁的周九良这样想到。  
03.【车】

当时的他们都以为，日子一定会这样过下去的。  
孟鹤堂身边还会有形形色色示好的Alpha，周九良也会慢慢长大。他对孟鹤堂的独占欲或许在某一天会突然减少，小小少年也会想开，在某一天他也会真正地长成大人，成为一个顶天立地的Alpha，平凡但坚韧的Beta，或者是和孟鹤堂一样的Omega。  
周九良坚定不移地觉得自己会是个Alpha，他也必须是个Alpha。周妈妈问他要不要娶孟鹤堂是在逗他，他却是认真的，他是真的想娶孟鹤堂的，并且理所应当地觉得孟鹤堂只能嫁给自己，自己也只能娶孟鹤堂一个人。  
这个想法周妈妈没来得及知道也没来得及发表什么看法，周九良十八岁那年高考，高考结束后周父周母说要单独出去自驾游一圈，弥补周九良高考这一年对他们的折磨。周九良没什么意见，反正孟鹤堂会陪着他。那时候孟鹤堂已经找到了工作，是在一家艺术机构做舞蹈老师，每个月拿到的钱不多，好在稳定。生活嘛，总是会慢慢变好的。  
然而一切并没有按照年轻人的想法进行，高考一个星期后周九良接到了父母死于车祸的噩耗，亡命之徒在高速公路上玩儿逆行搞刺激，和死神比心跳，最后刹车失灵径直冲向平稳运行着的周家父母的车，两车相撞，三人当场死亡。  
孟鹤堂和周九良赶到医院时人都凉了，不久前还调侃着儿子高考折磨人的母亲静静地躺在冰冷的床上，双眼紧紧地合着，面容看上去倒是安详。总是在厨房里忙来忙去接受妈妈指挥的父亲也躺在一边，白单子下的身体僵硬地垂着，两个孩子心尖儿都在发颤。  
疼，心疼，窒息一般的痛，从小到大都被保护得很好的周九良从来都没有那么难受过，就连支撑着身体的力气都没有了一般，他双膝发软，“噗通”一声跪在地上，双唇紧紧地抿成一条线，唇角微微颤抖着。一双眼睛尽量瞪大了，眼泪含在眼眶里死死地撑着没往下落。孟鹤堂颤抖着身体和他跪在一块儿，咬着嘴唇憋住了没哭，转过头去揉周九良的脑袋。  
小孩儿的头发长长了一些，在毕业之后自己去烫了一脑袋小钢丝卷。烫完头回来被周妈妈嘲笑了一番，孟鹤堂是很喜欢摸的，手感和弹簧一样，揉一揉很解压。但现在孟鹤堂没了逗他的心情，只乱着心思本能地安抚着弟弟，当哥哥的责任感让他不能比周九良先哭，不但不能哭还得哄着周九良。  
但是周九良一滴眼泪都没掉，跟着孟鹤堂前前后后忙活着父母的身后事，通知亲属，下葬，然后安排周爸爸的公司。  
觊觎着这个位置的人很多，乱七八糟的亲戚都想趁着这时候分一杯羹。周九良长到十八岁基本没有接触过公司的事，心里乱成一团不知如何是好。反倒是孟鹤堂找了公司靠谱的老人，让他们帮着忙请了律师做财产安排。二十三岁的Omega彬彬有礼的样子收了起来，身上带了以前不曾有的戾气，坐在一圈亲戚中间冷下脸拍桌子，各种协议合同往桌上一扔，目光冰冰冷冷地扫过周围的人，张了张嘴沉声撂下一句话。  
“各位不用多心，我爸妈留下的所有财产，你们谁都别想拿走。”  
这个被收养的孩子身上总是温温柔柔的，只有那天竖起了一身刺。但他终究是年轻，又是个Omega，当时就有鲁莽不讲理的哪门子叔伯弟兄拍着桌子反驳：“——我们拿不到，你就能拿到吗？……偌大的公司难不成要分给你这么个捡来的外姓人？”  
孟鹤堂也不恼，只轻轻笑了笑，接着就敛了其余心思，满脸的果断决绝与认真，只听他一字一顿，坚定的声音回荡在整个会议室里。  
“我爸妈名下的所有财产，都是周九良的。”孟鹤堂抿了抿嘴，“只有九良，只有他。”  
只有他可以。  
二十三岁的孟鹤堂帮着周九良留下了大部分的财产，只分了些边边角角的残羹剩饭给各路亲戚，权当是平息他们的异议。至今也没人知道是什么支撑着他独自一人面对当时的豺狼虎豹，以瘦弱的、单薄的身体把周九良挡在身后护着。  
同样的，也没人知道，为什么这个“捡来的”外姓人要这么守着养父养母的财产，为什么哪怕自己什么都不要，也要把这些东西留给弟弟。  
没有人知道。  
除了孟鹤堂自己。

他解决了一切麻烦，开始插手公司的各种事，在老人的帮助下逐渐上手。需要签字的东西带回家给周九良讲然后问他的看法让他签字，剩下的杂七杂八的事全由自己处理。他用很快的时间就让公司重新恢复得井井有条，虽然比不上周爸爸的成熟老练，却也磕磕绊绊地寻了自己的一套方法。  
等到一切平稳下来时周九良原定的毕业旅行计划已经过期了，机票一直压在茶几垫下面谁都没想起来。孟鹤堂拖着疲惫的身体回到家开灯，轻车熟路地进了周九良的房间。小孩儿似乎是格外的后反劲儿，孟鹤堂看见他时他正坐在床上，被子团成一团扔在旁边。他手上握着那两张机票，低着头愣愣地看着。孟鹤堂皱了皱眉轻声喊他的名字，周九良身体一僵，慢慢抬起头。  
周九良在短短的一个月内瘦了好多，高考前那张圆圆的小脸也变得有棱角了起来。他一直都没有哭，只是每天没什么精神，饭也没好好吃。孟鹤堂一边忙着公司的事一边顾着他也顾不过来，似乎已经很久都没有好好打量打量这个弟弟了。  
“九良……”孟鹤堂张了张嘴，走上前去把他手里的机票抽出来。  
周九良眼眶里含着的都是眼泪，再也克制不住一般，争先恐后地滑落下来。他死死地抿着嘴不想出声，却被孟鹤堂一伸手搂进怀里。  
孟鹤堂抱着他的脑袋，让他把脸埋在自己的肚子上。腹部的衣料渐渐湿了，周九良伸出胳膊用力搂住他的腰，温度略高的掌心贴在腰窝上，孟鹤堂咬了咬牙眨眨眼，试图把眼眶中的泪水憋回去。  
“孟哥……”周九良带着哭腔喊他，孟鹤堂急促地蹭了蹭眼角，清了清嗓子尽量平稳应道：“……怎么了？”  
“我……我是不是……”周九良啜泣着抓着他的衣边，哭得难过几乎全身都在颤抖，他想忍一忍可是这情绪已经到了极限，“我爸妈……他们……”  
“……”  
孟鹤堂终究是落下泪来。  
跪在冰冷的太平间里时他没哭，七糟八乱的亲戚逼着他让出公司时他没哭，在公司忙得焦头乱额一边看材料一边给自己打抑制剂时他也没哭，那么难的日子都过来了，按理说已经熬出头了，然而从小到大和自己撒娇的弟弟服了软抱着自己哭得绝望，孟鹤堂终于忍不住了，咸涩的眼泪顺着眼眶淌出来，孟鹤堂掐着弟弟的肩膀吸着气，不断地抹着脸上的泪水。  
“没事……没事的……”孟鹤堂强撑着安慰他，瘦弱的Omega把弟弟抱在怀里，温柔但坚定地说着：“以后有我……还有孟哥。”  
还有孟哥。  
“哥哥还在……”孟鹤堂的手指插进他的发间，用力地搓了搓，“孟哥永远都在。”  
孟哥永远都在。

似乎是情绪波动太大，短时间内的悲痛不知是触动了哪条神经，总之是在那天发泄过后周九良很快就分化了。分化时孟鹤堂还在公司，回到家后被Alpha的信息素冲了个趔趄，控制着自己屏住呼吸才没被引诱着发情。孟鹤堂很快意识到这是周九良的信息素，一直被自己当成小孩儿看的弟弟分化了，而且分化成了一个Alpha。  
孟鹤堂急着进屋去看他的情况，忘记了刚刚分化的Alpha发情期来的汹涌猛烈的事。周九良的卧室昏暗着没开灯，小孩儿蜷缩在床上死死地皱着眉，情欲烧得他浑身发烫，孟鹤堂径直伸手过去探他的额头。突如其来的微凉温度让周九良欲罢不能，几乎是瞬间就伸出手来按住孟鹤堂的手背，脑子还没反应过来就用力将他拽到自己身上，手臂收紧了搂在他背后，挑开了衣边伸进去本能地摩挲着。  
孟鹤堂浑身一激灵，Alpha的信息素加上周九良的动作让他双腿发软，腿间的穴口很快变得濡湿。那处还没有人碰过，这些年身边的Alpha来来往往却从来都没有个可心的，怎么看怎么比不上自己弟弟。孟鹤堂也不是想找个Alpha过发情期，不想将就着也就一直用着抑制剂。  
迷糊之间周九良已经带着他翻了个身，火热的手粗暴地拽开他的衬衣扣子，张开嘴要往他胸前的红点儿上舔。孟鹤堂保留着一丝清醒，伸手推开他的脸把他和自己隔开，然后张开嘴颤着声音哄道：“九良……九良你分化了，等我一下我去给你拿抑制剂好不好？”  
“……”周九良没说话，粗喘着哼哼唧唧地躲着他的手，接着用了Alpha的蛮力，把他的两只手腕握住了举过头顶，用力按在枕头上，然后低下头在锁骨上落下一个个细细碎碎的亲吻。  
“九良……”孟鹤堂颤抖着声胡乱躲着，“九良别闹了，你看清楚点儿……”  
“……看清了。”这次周九良说了话，一双眼定定地望进Omega的眼里，另一只手掰着他的下巴让他低头看着自己，“……我知道是你。”周九良飞快地剥着两人身上的衣服，拽过被子盖在交叠在一起的身体上。身下的欲望硬挺得难受，摩擦间触到孟鹤堂湿软的穴口引得他浑身战栗。  
“孟哥……孟哥……”周九良最知道自己撒娇有多好使，等来等去终于等来了自己分化，喜欢的人就在眼前，没什么理由放过他。孟鹤堂陪着他长大，不管什么事都纵容他，也依着他的意思赶走了身边其他的Alpha，这种事不用问肯定也是愿意的。  
不能不愿意，周九良想不到他不愿意的理由。只是羞臊是难免的，毕竟是哥哥嘛。周九良把孟鹤堂按在身下磨蹭着，炙热的呼吸喷洒在他的颈间。刚刚分化的小孩儿胡乱地亲着他的脖颈，闻着他身上好闻的奶香。  
“孟哥……帮……帮帮我……”周九良颤着声说道，语气里听着竟然有些可怜，仿佛趁人之危在身上作乱的不是他一样。他知道孟鹤堂最吃这套，小奶音一出孟鹤堂什么都能答应。  
“九良……九良……”孟鹤堂小幅度地挣着，“你不清醒……”  
“我没有。”周九良继续示弱，硕大坚挺的欲望摩擦在孟鹤堂的臀缝之间，“我难受…孟哥……我想要……想要你——”  
我想要你。  
孟鹤堂咬着下唇，微微低了低头。  
周九良通红着脸，一看就是被情欲冲昏了头，身下做着流氓事，嘴上却可怜兮兮的：“孟哥……帮帮我……求求你……”  
孟鹤堂的双腕被他压在头顶动弹不得，Omega硬是被他清冷的信息素和摩擦的动作勾得发了情，身体蒸出一层嫩粉色，双腿不由自主地打开了，后穴往外淌着水，里面空虚发痒。孟鹤堂被情欲控制了反应能力，还没来得及说话，周九良就当他的沉默是默认了一样，急不可耐地扶着忍了许久的欲望插了进去。  
“啊……”孟鹤堂叫了一声就咬住下唇，不可置信地恍惚着望向周九良的脸，似乎是不敢相信他敢对自己做这样的事。在前一刻他在自己心里还是会撒娇的弟弟，在这一刻这个弟弟就身体力行地证明了自己已经不是那个孩子了。  
是个男人，是可以用信息素勾得他心神不定引诱发情的Alpha。  
周九良胡乱地安抚着他，亲亲眼皮亲亲脸，最后吻到嘴时被孟鹤堂错了过去，那个吻落在唇角，周九良没太注意，继续往下亲着。  
身下结合了一会儿便开始动作，没多久周九良就寻到了其中乐趣。Omega的穴内紧致又温暖，抽插间流出汩汩的透明液体当作润滑。Alpha的欲望逐渐缓解，他慢慢松开手，放开孟鹤堂交叠在一起的手腕。孟鹤堂咬着牙，用胳膊挡住眼睛，躺在他身下承欢让他觉得羞臊又难堪。穴内第一次被填充满足，孟鹤堂没心情感受性事的美好，只想找个地缝钻进去把自己藏起来才行。  
他和周九良的关系不应该是这样的，周九良被情欲冲昏了头不理智，他却应该是清醒的。肉体上的关系应该建立在心灵的交融之上，孟鹤堂是应该制止他的行为的。  
周九良会后悔的。今天过后他们就不再是单纯的兄长和弟弟了，而是有过肌肤之亲的——孟鹤堂想不出这种扭曲的关系应该有什么定义。  
他只觉得对不起周父周母，两人抚养他长大，给他这个家给他爱，但他却躺在原本的弟弟身下。养父养母尸骨未寒，若是知道了他没有正确引导着周九良理解感情的事，肯定会怪他的。  
孟鹤堂十分自责。

周九良却看不得他在和自己做这事时分心，身下顶弄的动作不由得大了许多，似乎是要引起孟鹤堂的注意。不知是顶到了哪里引得Omega叫了一声，接着就又咬住了牙不肯再喊出来。周九良愣了愣便朝着那点撞了过去，撞得孟鹤堂浑身颤抖，忍不住伸出手推搡在他胸前，似乎是阻止他继续下去。他流着泪张嘴，却被顶弄得发不出什么声音，周九良一双眼深沉了些，大手掐在他的腰上不让他躲。  
孟鹤堂挣扎无果，只得放弃抵抗由着他动作。刚刚分化的Alpha热情得可怕，得了这事儿的乐趣便停不下来。周九良先是压着孟鹤堂在床上做了一次，是最传统的姿势，然后便把软了身子的Omega翻了过来让他跪在床上，穴口吐着精液还在一开一合地缓着高潮的余韵，便被利刃再次劈开被迫承受着。  
孟鹤堂最初还忍着不肯叫出声，后来理智被情欲彻底吞没也就放开了叫了出来。刚刚分化的小孩儿不知是从哪儿学的，一晚上换了三四个姿势折腾他，最后一次时孟鹤堂贴在墙上，双腿分开了挂在Alpha有力的臂弯上，后穴张开了几乎合不上，地板上滴滴答答地落着周九良射进去的精液。  
周九良似乎是终于满意了，把孟鹤堂紧紧地抱进怀里，搂着他去床上温存。他还是虚虚地压在Omega身上，看着他从小觊觎到大的孟哥心里满足极了，借着月光摩挲他的五官，不住地亲吻着他的眼皮。  
孟鹤堂昏昏欲睡，失去意识之前迷糊着搂住了周九良的脖子，喘着粗气平稳着呼吸，哑着嗓子轻声叫道：“九良……”  
“哥。”周九良应道。  
“……你开心吗？”孟鹤堂问。  
他已经很困了，声音飘忽不定，就像从很远的地方传来的一样。  
周九良微微一愣，接着点了下头：“嗯。”  
“……那就好。”孟鹤堂笑了笑。  
这是他这么长时间以来露出的第一个笑容。  
但周九良就像是从来没看过他笑一样，整个人停了两秒什么动作都没有，然后他抿了抿嘴，依旧半硬着的性器在Omega腿根上蹭了蹭，借着依旧湿软的穴口插了进去。  
孟鹤堂嘤咛了一声张开眼，不明白为什么他还要继续。但周九良这次没有刻意磨着他，他只是亲着孟鹤堂的锁骨，身下快速地动作着，然后顺着操开的生殖腔口进去，在里面的软肉里研磨撕扯。  
孟鹤堂又开始颤抖起来，身体不住地扭动着喊着停。Omega的生殖腔内部要比甬道更加敏感，没多久他就被戳弄得到了高潮，周九良也没有多拖延，在他高潮时一块儿射进去，硕大的性器顶端成结，紧紧地卡在生殖腔的腔口。  
“啊……”孟鹤堂不解地看着他，眼里晶莹湿润。周九良小声说了句乖就掰着他的下巴让他侧过头露出颈后的腺体，然后张开嘴咬上去。  
清冽如同泉水一般的信息素味儿混着孟鹤堂的奶香交融在屋子里慢慢升腾，成结的疼痛和着后颈传来的痛感让孟鹤堂几乎落下泪来。  
他还是不懂。  
……彻底标记？  
在他身上打上记号，除了周九良之外不可以再有其他Alpha。

孟鹤堂觉得他可能把这个弟弟惯坏了，小孩儿别扭着和其他Alpha赌气，现在分化完了总算有办法把自己拴在身边不让别人觊觎。  
——你开心吗？  
孟鹤堂问道。  
他想说你开心就好，这种事做了之后忘了就可以，他可以纵容。  
帮他过一次发情期，没问题的。  
因为他是周九良，是自己从小到大最疼爱的弟弟。

但是孟鹤堂摸着周九良的眼角，颈后的腺体隐隐发痛。  
生殖腔内的结慢慢消了下去，周九良退出他的身体。  
孟鹤堂张着眼睛看着周九良的脸，内心酸痛却挑起嘴角冲他笑了笑。

你做什么都可以，伤害我也无所谓。  
你做什么我都会纵着你，不用考虑我的。

别人不懂孟鹤堂的坚持，不懂他的争取和逞强，只有他自己知道。  
他拼命留下养父养母的公司，把大部分财产原封不动地过到周九良的名下，一个人去面对所有的恶意，把周九良护在身后。  
这些都是因为，已经去世的父母，和眼前的这个人，给了自己十年的温暖。  
因为这十年的温暖，他做什么都甘之如饴。  
04.

Alpha的发情期虽然猛烈但是过去得很快，并不像Omega那样一拖三四天。当晚来发泄完了很快就能过去，分化之后的每次发情期都可以控制，也和Omega不一样，Omega无法控制自己的发情期。  
第二天周九良睡到了十点多才醒过来，醒来时有点儿发懵，身上还有些疲惫，一时之间没想起来发生了什么。但屋子里还未散去的信息素味道提醒了他，周九良很快就回忆起了这一夜的荒唐，伸手一摸旁边，空的。被窝里都凉了，孟鹤堂似乎已经醒来很久了。  
周九良抓抓脑袋有些忐忑，他慢慢坐起身。卧室门关着，外面乒乒乓乓响着声，应该是孟鹤堂在厨房忙活着什么。  
他一边想着怎么面对孟鹤堂一边胡乱地穿着衣服，心里乱得很。昨天那种情况脑子一热就做了，该发生的发生了不该发生的也发生了，仔细回忆回忆还能想起来孟鹤堂不同阶段的表情，还有他张着嘴叫出来的声音。  
周九良叹了口气，硬着头皮拉开卧室的门。孟鹤堂果然在厨房里忙碌着，菜板上放着几种蔬菜，旁边是还没化开的冻肉。孟鹤堂的背影依旧很单薄，今天看上去竟然还有些摇摇欲坠的虚弱感。或许是听到了身后的动静孟鹤堂身体一僵，接着就转过身扯起嘴角冲他笑了笑，声音有些哑却依旧温和：“醒啦？”  
“……啊。”周九良不自在地抓了抓脑袋低了低头，慢吞吞地蹭过来看他，“孟哥……”  
“我今天请假了，没去公司。”孟鹤堂打断他的话，语气听不出什么情绪来，仿佛什么都没发生一样，“公司慢慢稳定了，我才想起来咱们已经很久没一块儿吃过饭了。”  
周九良看着他又低下了头，一下一下地切着菜，下刀的方式和爸爸一样，那是他特意学的。  
“你收拾收拾吧咱们一块儿吃个饭，等着就行。孟哥做饭你没吃过吧？其实我也没做过不知道好不好吃，就跟爸学了个架式……”  
“孟哥。”周九良张了张嘴。  
孟鹤堂话音一顿，他轻轻叹了口气，又道：“愣着干什么呢？洗漱去啊，不刷牙别上桌啊我告诉你。”  
“……”  
周九良没再说话，只是看着孟鹤堂的背影，他默默地站了一会儿便转过身，朝着卫生间走去。

那天他们吃了顿久违的午饭，兄弟俩在父母离世后第一次坐在一块儿，孟鹤堂给他倒了一点点酒，笑眯眯地和他碰了碰杯。  
“九良以后就是大人啦，”孟鹤堂说，“已经成年啦。”  
周九良看着他仿佛什么都没发生过的表情，心里十分不是滋味。  
他希望孟鹤堂能缩在他身边让他抱一抱，能露出无措的表情让自己给他一个交代让他心安。但孟鹤堂什么都没有做，他依旧和平常一样，对他笑对他温柔，昨天自己那么过分也不见他生气。  
如果孟鹤堂也觉得这件事的发生是理所应当的就好了。周九良挑起眼皮，慢慢夹着菜。

孟鹤堂好像真的觉得这件事是理所应当的，他没有再提过那天晚上，像是失忆了一样，像是根本不存在。周九良也终究是开不了口，于是也没有主动和他把关系确定下来，两人都心照不宣地沉默着，对这件发生过的禁忌闭口不言。  
但是周九良知道，他们之间已经回不去了。  
有什么东西变了，只是两个人都在努力地维持，营造着兄友弟恭的假象。  
实际上他们都心知肚明。

他们就这样沉默了一个多月，周九良到大学报到的前一天晚上，孟鹤堂拿来了公司的各种文件和家里的房产证，还有其他的重要的证明放到周九良眼前。  
“……给我这个干什么？”周九良有点儿懵，抬头看着沉静着脸的孟鹤堂，说道，“你拿着就可以了啊……”  
孟鹤堂却摇了摇头，道：“你成年了，这些东西都交给你。”  
周九良心里发慌，伸手去抓他的腕子：“孟哥……你……”你不要和我分的这么清楚。  
“别乱想，想什么呢。”孟鹤堂不动声色地抽回手，摸摸他的脸，“你已经长大了，我得教着你认这些东西。……咱爸的公司早晚要交到你手上，你得从现在开始就插手打理。”  
“孟哥……”周九良声音发颤。  
“别耍赖，这个是你必须学的，赖不掉的啊。”孟鹤堂垂下眼，把东西摆开了，敲了敲桌面，“你必须得会的，不然以后谁管公司啊？”  
“你就行。”周九良抿抿嘴。  
“别说傻话。”孟鹤堂微微笑了笑，“我只是替你管。……况且我自己还有工作呢，这段时间没去都被开了，我帮你忙活一段时间，然后还得去找工作。”  
“孟哥，你不用……”周九良皱了皱眉。  
“我得让爸妈放心。”孟鹤堂沉下心，抬起眼道，“你也得让他们放心才行。”  
周九良不说话了。  
“这套房子是爸妈留给你的，名字已经添成你的了。然后，离着舅舅家近的那边儿还有一套，前两年爸妈写了我的名字，解决财产纠纷那段时间我也已经更成你的了。”孟鹤堂说。  
“你为什么……”  
“行了，你听我说就行。”孟鹤堂闭了闭眼，似乎是觉得自己这话有些刻薄，他叹了口气，又摸摸周九良的脸，“我的不就是你的么？有你在我还能饿死不成？……就算房子写的是你的名又怎样？你又不能把我赶出去。”  
“……”周九良的眉心本来皱得死死的，听了他这话才松开了些。  
“还有……”

孟鹤堂话从来都没这么多过，总共和他说了两个小时，非要在这一天晚上把所有的东西都和他说完。  
周九良听得心烦意乱，几次想打断都无果，孟鹤堂垂着眸慢慢说着，一直到把所有的东西都交代清楚才停了下来。  
那时的时间已经很晚了，周九良想问问他到底怎么了也被孟鹤堂三言两语带开了，最后孟鹤堂把这些东西收在一个盒子里放到周九良床头，简单又聊了几句就说困了，然后转身去洗漱了。

周九良抓着头发怎么想怎么不对劲，躺到床上后翻来覆去半天睡不着，瞪着眼睛盯着天花板。没一会儿孟鹤堂敲了敲门，确认他没睡后就推门进来了。他怀里抱着自己的枕头，借着外面透进来的月光看清了周九良的轮廓，垂下眼爬到床上，躺了下来闭上眼。  
“我那屋有点冷。”孟鹤堂轻声解释道。  
“……啊。”周九良抿了抿嘴，往旁边让了让，他坐了半天才躺到孟鹤堂身边，侧过身来看着孟鹤堂的侧脸。  
瘦了。是这段时间忙的。  
但是过去了，什么都会过去的，一切都会好起来的。  
时间可以让人放下一切，如果不能放下，那就是时间还不够长。  
周九良浑身僵硬，从小到大不是没躺在一块儿睡过，但孟鹤堂成年后就很少了，尤其是不久前还发生了那种事。  
但孟鹤堂看起来很放松，他闭着眼睛，呼吸平稳着。不一会儿张开嘴，轻声道：“九良。”  
“啊。”周九良眨眨眼。  
“……你抱抱我。”孟鹤堂说。

周九良一愣，接着手忙脚乱起来，最后几乎是小心翼翼地把孟鹤堂搂到了怀里，让他枕着自己的胳膊。孟鹤堂翻了个身面冲着他，胳膊自然地搭在他的腰上。  
奶香。周九良又闻到了。  
“……你亲我一下。”孟鹤堂又说道。  
周九良几乎是无法思考，一时之间不知是什么心情。他别扭地低了低头，在孟鹤堂额头上落下一个吻。  
孟鹤堂扬了扬脑袋，手指点在自己唇上，他张开眼。  
“……在这儿。”他面色平静地望着周九良。  
周九良心跳如鼓，目光移到他饱满的唇上。他低了低头，干涸的唇面压了上去。  
他没有进一步的动作，只是反复磨蹭了半天，四片同样干涩的唇瓣贴在一起，略高的温度搅得两人心神不宁。  
还是孟鹤堂先往后撤开了，然后重新闭上眼，低下头。  
“睡吧。”孟鹤堂说。  
掩去了眼里一闪而过的失落。

孟鹤堂第二天还做了早餐送他去大学报道，一切如常的样子。周九良压下了心里的疑问，打算等这段时间过去后冷静下来找个机会和孟鹤堂聊一聊两人的关系。  
但孟鹤堂并没有给他这个机会，当天晚上他并没有回到家里。  
然后就再也没有回来过。  
周九良那时才明白孟鹤堂一定要把所有的事在前一天晚上都给自己安排明白是为什么。  
只是他懂的太晚了。

到如今，孟鹤堂带着孩子回来，将近五年。  
恍如隔世。

孟鹤堂被突然出现的周九良搞得心烦意乱，多年来的疲惫漫上心头。周九良偏偏还趴在他肩上卖惨，说着自己有多可怜，就好像做错的是他一样。  
“这个地方不能住人，孟哥你跟我回去好吗？”周九良红着眼眶从他肩上起来，捧着他的脸轻声说道，“你带着孩子回来好不好？我们还住在原来的地方……”  
“不用了。”孟鹤堂咬了咬牙，避开他的目光，“我现在就很好，不用非得回去。你不用管我……”  
“我不能不管你。”周九良说，他坚定地望进孟鹤堂眼里，试图说服他，“况且莹莹还是……你考虑考虑孩子好吗……孟哥……真的，莹莹是我的孩子，我不可能不管——”  
“不用你操心的！”孟鹤堂气急败坏地吼了他一句。  
客厅里静了两秒，然后就听本身安安静静的卧室里传来嚎啕大哭的声音。  
孟鹤堂愣了愣，麻利地推开他转身进了卧室。周九良站在客厅里攥着拳，听着里面孩子的哭声，心疼得要命。  
他心疼孟鹤堂这些年。

女儿哭得小脸通红，孟鹤堂哄着她给她擦眼泪：“莹莹不怕……妈妈没有吼莹莹……”  
小姑娘握着她的便宜娃娃，大眼睛里不断涌出眼泪。孟鹤堂亲亲她的小脸安抚着他，搂着小姑娘到自己怀里，用力把她抱了起来。  
他抱着莹莹从房间里出来，小姑娘趴在他肩上啜泣着。孟鹤堂拍拍女儿的背，抬头看着周九良，无奈地叹了口气。  
“……你回去吧，真的不用管我。……我现在也没有空顾着你，你也不是小孩子了。”  
“你早就长大了。”孟鹤堂说。  
05.

不知道是不是几年没有孟鹤堂的生活让周九良锻炼了不少，对孟鹤堂而言最大的感触就是，这个儿时总是黏他的弟弟不仅是褪去了青涩，多年来在商场的磨练、与形形色色人的接触让他的成长无可估量，就比如孟鹤堂想不通周九良是什么时候这么厚脸皮了的。  
他没什么好脸色地给周九良下了逐客令，抱着孩子走到一边装作不想再管他的样子，希望他能有点儿自知之明赶紧走。要是按照周九良以前的性子，估计早就气着摔门离开了。从小被宠到大的小少爷哪受过这种气，尤其是在始终惯着他的孟鹤堂身上。  
可是孟鹤堂就像是丝毫不认从前的感情一般，冷着声让他赶紧走。曾经那个宠着惯着照顾着周九良的哥哥摇身一变，巨大的落差感也让周九良心里难受得很。  
但是周九良却只是抿着唇攥了攥拳，沉默了一会儿就强行扯起嘴角走到窗边，伸手摸了摸刚刚停止哭泣的小姑娘的头：“莹莹饿了吗？”  
小姑娘抿了抿嘴，往孟鹤堂怀里躲了躲，没说话。  
她脸上还挂着泪珠，一张小脸红通通的。孟鹤堂身形一顿，抱着女儿转过身，深深地看了周九良一眼。周九良僵硬地笑着，那笑容比哭还难看，孟鹤堂看了心里也不是滋味。他什么都没说，最后只叹了口气，目光收回来，抱着女儿走了。  
“莹莹再等一等，妈妈现在就做饭。”  
孟鹤堂把小姑娘放在房间门口，弯腰说道。小姑娘摇了摇头，伸着胳膊又要他抱。  
“……不抱了好不好，妈妈累了。”  
他跳了一天舞都没怎么歇，回来时又抱了女儿很久，方才哄她时把她抱起来已经是极限了。孟鹤堂腰疼得厉害，现在弯下来他都不确定能不能再直起来。  
“……嗯。”莹莹很懂事，听他说了不抱也就收回胳膊，小脸上有点儿失落但是点了点头。这时周九良从客厅走过来，弯下身冲着莹莹伸出手，有些笨拙但是尽量小心地托着小姑娘的腋下把她抱了起来搂进怀里，轻声哄道：“爸……叔叔抱抱你好不好，让妈妈歇一会儿。”  
孟鹤堂愣了愣直起身，扶着腰轻轻揉了揉。看得出来周九良在尽量温柔，用的语气都是自己很少听过的，那是在很久以前周九良还是个小豆丁时，为了和孟鹤堂讨最后一块儿糖时撒娇说拜托拜托的语气。这么多年过去了小豆丁长成了大人，但刻意压着嗓子时还挤得出来两声小奶音。  
他耐心地看着女儿，坚定轻柔地把莹莹搂在怀里，让她坐在自己有力的小臂上。小姑娘回过神就发现自己被这个陌生的叔叔抱了起来，立刻哼唧着挣扎着要下去，两条小胳膊冲着孟鹤堂伸过去。  
“莹莹……”孟鹤堂伸手想把女儿解救过来，周九良侧身一避，一边拍了拍小姑娘的背一边躲开了孟鹤堂的手，看着小姑娘粉嫩嫩的脸喜欢得不行，简直想亲一口然后搬个城堡给女儿，买一座服装城的公主裙和昂贵娃娃让她换着穿和玩儿。但终究是怕吓到小姑娘，周九良忍了忍抬起头，冲着孟鹤堂说道：“腰疼就别抱了，她想要抱抱我就抱一会儿。……不是要做饭吗？用我帮忙么？”  
“……”孟鹤堂抿了抿嘴叹了口气，那边儿女儿还是挣扎着，周九良不断伸手按着她，小姑娘哼哼唧唧地溢出哭腔，刚刚停住的眼泪似乎又要冒出来。  
“妈……妈妈……！”  
莹莹扭着身体瘪着嘴，又冲着孟鹤堂伸出求救的胳膊，看起来可怜得很。周九良刚刚偏过脸躲开了小姑娘一巴掌，紧接着就退后了一步，“孟哥你去吧，没事儿的没事儿的，我看着她就行。”  
孟鹤堂向他投以不信任的目光，拉住女儿的手轻声哄道：“妈妈去做饭，莹莹让叔叔抱一会儿好不好？……叔叔能抱着莹莹玩儿，叔叔比妈妈有力气。好不好？”  
莹莹吭叽着忍着眼泪，似乎是看出妈妈已经很累了，再怎么不喜欢周九良也没再作什么妖。她哼哼了两声收回手，慢慢点了下头。  
“乖。”孟鹤堂笑了笑，曲起食指蹭了蹭女儿的小脸，又凑上去亲了她一下。  
“妈妈去做饭。”  
“嗯。”小姑娘点了点头，小手捏着自己的衣边。

周九良被迫和小姑娘相处了半小时，更确切的说应该是小姑娘被迫和周九良相处的半小时。  
奇怪的叔叔无所不用其极地用各种幼稚的东西逗她笑，捏着嗓子指着外面草坪里的金毛喊“狗狗”，小姑娘扫了一眼就低下头，不笑也不说话，小嘴抿在一起，一脸的高冷，不想理这个傻大人。  
周九良汗都下来了，感觉这辈子奶声奶气说的话都是哄自己女儿用的，要放着几年前的孟鹤堂还吃这套时肯定有求必应了，可这小姑娘就跟要给妈妈报仇一样，不管周九良怎么讨好都不理，表情从始至终就没变过。  
周九良不知怎么的突然想起自己小时候的性格，仿佛一瞬间就明白了什么叫传承。

“……我、我小时候也这么麻烦的吗？”  
终于放下小姑娘坐在饭桌旁边时，周九良忍不住问了一句。孟鹤堂抬起眼皮，女儿正握着筷子和碗里的小半碗饭作斗争，似乎是没注意到周九良的话。孟鹤堂又垂下眼，把筷子递给他，道：“吃你的饭吧。”  
“谢谢孟哥。”周九良咧开嘴，低下头时有些感慨，望着几个盘子里简单的菜，一时之间心下复杂得很。  
真的是恍如隔世，上一次吃孟鹤堂亲手做的饭菜还是在他离开的那天。  
如果周九良早就知道孟鹤堂打算离开，早就知道那一次的放纵就让刚刚毕业的孟鹤堂怀上莹莹，他一定会用尽手段把他锁在自己身边，逃也逃不掉。  
你想去哪儿？  
在孟鹤堂离开的这几年里周九良反复在心里问着，疲惫过后缩在家里的角落里，在偌大的房间里喃喃自语，趴在那张床上找寻着孟鹤堂残留下的气息。  
我在这儿，你还想去哪儿？  
当时的周九良怎么也想不到，到底是什么让孟鹤堂放下那时的自己狠心离开。

孟哥永远都在。永远都在。  
永远有多远呢？  
周九良心里发苦，那个抱着自己哭着说永远的人心才狠呢，决定不管自己就连个招呼都不打直接离开，说不管就不管，扔着才成年的他独自面对公司的大事小情。

“你怎么了？”  
孟鹤堂看着他沉默的样子，用筷子敲了敲他的碗边儿。周九良回过神吸了吸鼻子，低声道：“没事。”  
“没事就吃饭吧，别发呆了。”  
“……好。”周九良抬起筷子。

他们沉默着吃了饭，小姑娘也一句话都没有。这个年纪的小孩儿都是很活泼的，吃饭时也总是忍不住和大人说着幼儿园的事。  
但莹莹倒是反常得很，小姑娘从始至终都安静地吃着饭，头也不抬，偶尔孟鹤堂会给她夹稍微有点儿远的菜，小姑娘也只是小声说了谢谢，一直到把小半碗的饭吃干净才停下来，周九良就趁着这时候问她，为什么不说话？  
“……”小姑娘抬头看了他一眼，抿抿嘴，没出声。  
周九良有点儿尴尬，只好收回视线继续吃自己的。  
孟鹤堂叹了口气，终究是不忍心。他放下碗，轻声道：“不可以不理周叔叔。……周叔叔在问莹莹问题呢。”  
莹莹这才努努嘴，不太高兴的样子，但她小声说道：“……食不言，寝不语。”她摸摸鼻子，看了看孟鹤堂，又补了一句，“妈妈说的。”  
“……哦。”周九良眨了眨眼，“莹莹真乖。”  
小孩子都是喜欢听夸奖的，就算是不喜欢周九良，他这话也讨到了小姑娘的开心。莹莹往后串了串坐在椅子上，低头抿抿嘴，压住了上扬的嘴角。  
“吃饱了吗？”孟鹤堂问道。  
“嗯。”莹莹点点头。  
“吃饱就回房间玩儿吧。”孟鹤堂笑笑，“一会儿妈妈给你洗澡。”  
“好~”  
小姑娘蹦下椅子，转身出了厨房。

桌上的菜剩了个底，周九良碗里已经空了，但筷子始终都没停，似乎是要把放进去的调味葱花都吃了一样。  
不知道的人还以为他饿了几天，实际上周总吃的饭无论是哪顿应该都比自己做的丰盛精致才对。  
孟鹤堂叹了口气，轻声道：“别吃了。盘底的有什么好吃的，倒了吧。”  
“啊？”周九良一愣，放下碗筷。  
Omega不再说话，站起身去放水，准备洗碗。  
“……我帮你吧。”周九良没话找话。  
“不用。”孟鹤堂轻轻摇头。  
周九良坐在椅子上靠着墙，盯着孟鹤堂纤瘦的背影，目光暗了暗。  
“孟哥，你还是跟我回去吧。”  
“我都说了不回去。”  
孟鹤堂的声音藏在哗哗的水声里，听着有点不真切，周九良站起身走到他旁边离他近了些，希望能听清。  
“你一个人太不容易了，这儿也挺乱的，除了离幼儿园近没有别的好处。……况且，况且我可以帮你照顾莹莹的……”周九良苦口婆心地劝着他，孟鹤堂抿着嘴沉默着，什么都不说。  
周九良急得焦头烂额，掏空了脑袋也不知道到底什么理由能让孟鹤堂跟自己回去。  
烦躁之余周九良声音不由自主地大了些，孟鹤堂依然没理。他劝得用心也没注意身后的动静，察觉到什么时只感觉有什么软绵绵的东西在一下一下捶着自己的腰。  
周九良愣了愣停住嘴转回身，小姑娘乱糟糟的眉毛死死地拧着，小嘴抿在一起像只小奶猫，她一脸严肃愤怒，手上拿着自己便宜的布娃娃一下一下地打着周九良。  
“莹……莹莹……”周九良扯着嘴角笑了笑想哄她。  
小姑娘却全然不理，她生气地打着周九良，直到小手被周九良抓到手里按住了没法再抬起，她抿着嘴，像一只气鼓鼓的护崽小母鸡，只不过她护的是自己的妈妈。  
“你走！”莹莹大声喊道，小脸憋得红红的，眼眶里有点儿晶莹，“妈妈不理你！”


	14. 《梦瘾者》6-10

06.

孟鹤堂下了一次又一次的逐客令没有女儿一句天真的气愤的话好使。  
在莹莹的强烈要求下周九良终于走了，只是走的时候看上去非常难过，一言不发穿鞋的样子让孟鹤堂看了也很难受。  
但孟鹤堂也铁了心一般没有挽留，看着他落寞地摔上门离开了。

“他不要我了。”周九良开了罐啤酒，把烟灰摊到旁边的空易拉罐里。  
何九华叹了口气，杵着下巴看着一脸委屈的老板，半晌，张了张嘴：“那你要怎么办？”  
“……不知道。”周九良撇了撇嘴，疲惫地摇摇头，“他真不要我了，他一直让我走，也不想跟我回家。……他回来也不是为了我，我查了，就是因为工作调动，这边给的钱比较多。”  
烟圈缓缓上升，周九良望向窗外，道：“孩子大了花钱越来越多，他就是为了孩子才回来的，根本就和我没关系。”他缓缓低下头，颤声道，“要不是我打听到了他回来的消息，他压根就不打算告诉我，也不想见我。”  
“我觉得，要不然就算了吧。”何九华被他传染得也不太好受，周九良鲜少有这种情绪外露的时候，哪怕自己是他大学时交到的唯一一个好友也很少看得到。他父亲是周九良公司的老人，退休时刚好儿子大学毕业，周九良就主动提出把何九华要过来，也算是给老人个面子。  
再加上两人的关系是真的不错，大学时就在一个寝室。  
“他也不想见你，孩子呢，也不想让你认。”何九华看着看着伸出手，从他指间抢过那根燃了一半的烟，直接扔进空易拉罐里：“就这样吧，你放过他他放过你，顶多你每个月给孩子点儿抚养费，别真闹掰了就好。”  
“不。”周九良摇头，烦躁地抓了抓脑袋，“你不懂。”  
他怎么会懂呢？那可是孟鹤堂啊，是他从小觊觎到大的人啊。  
他身上还打着自己的标记，自己也从来都没想过还要有其他的Omega。周九良心里的“未来”，从头到尾都必须有孟鹤堂的参与。  
曾经的自己还不敢想和孟鹤堂会有一个孩子，孟鹤堂能和他在一起就很好了。所以在他分化的那天，孟鹤堂的回应让他兴奋极了，兴奋得直接忽略了过后孟鹤堂的种种反常。  
如果当时的自己能稍微细心一点，能再勇敢一点，能直白一点，会不会一切都不是这个样子？  
他会知道女儿的存在，会和孟鹤堂一起面对即将成为父母的惊慌与兴奋，会陪着孟鹤堂，从头到尾都在他的身边，也不会错过女儿一丝一毫的成长。  
但是过去的就是过去了，没法挽回。周九良现在只想竭力补偿，就算是把公司让出去都无所谓，反正这些都是孟鹤堂给自己争取过来的，本来就应该是孟鹤堂的。  
只是没想到，他捧着一颗心去找自己的孟哥，却被毫不犹豫地拒之门外。孟鹤堂对自己的示好无动于衷，一点也没有多年前事事以自己为先的纵容样子。  
“你喜欢他么？”何九华把他手里的易拉罐不动声色地抽了出来放到地上，轻声问道。  
“我喜欢他……十几年。”周九良闷声说道，他捂着脸，用力地搓了两下，“但是……”  
“那他喜欢你么？”  
周九良沉默了许久，迷茫地抬起头：“我不知道。”  
说起来周九良从来都没问过孟鹤堂对自己的想法，他似乎过于自信了些。他认为一切都是理所应当的。  
他理所应当喜欢孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂也理所应当喜欢他。  
他们理所应当在一起，他们就是天生一对。  
可是孟鹤堂没有一定要听他安排的义务，孟鹤堂是父母收养回来的、从小到大都照顾他的哥哥，但他不是所谓的童养媳。  
周九良抿了抿嘴，思索良久。  
“……喜欢的吧。”  
如果不喜欢，为什么从来都没和其他Alpha交往过呢？

“你问过他么？”何九华说。  
“需要问么？”  
“不需要么？”何九华提高了调门。  
周九良闭上嘴，紧紧拧着眉。  
“……但或许你是对的，他很可能是喜欢你的。”何九华慢悠悠地往回找补，在黑暗里摸了摸鼻子，忍住了第一万次想去开灯的欲望，“不然他怎么会把孩子留下来呢？”  
“……”  
“他要是不喜欢你，就偷摸把孩子打了，然后装作什么都没发生，继续留在你身边，这样才是对的。或者让你知道，然后问你要不要留，你肯定会说留下，还得主动出钱帮着他养。”何九华叹了口气，似乎是说到这儿时有些佩服孟鹤堂，“但是他偏偏在怀孕之后走了，就是摆明了不想让你知道有这个孩子的存在，也不想让你插手管。可是你说，他又舍不得把孩子打了，宁愿一个人生下来带着，也非得留下。”  
“啧啧啧，周总这我就要说你了，”何九华隔着茶几踢了踢他的脚踝，“你知道一个Omega在这世道上带着个孩子有多不容易么？按你的话说，你孟哥长得跟天仙似的，人又年轻，估计着有钱人真相中他的也不介意给他养个孩子。就算这样他都没结婚，啧啧啧。”  
“说之前我还有点儿不确定，现在，嘁，他要是不喜欢你，对你一点儿感觉都没有，糊弄鬼呢？”  
周九良抬起眼，愣着张了张嘴，道：“那、那他为什么……”  
“你说过喜欢他么？”何九华挑了挑眉。  
周九良摇头。  
“那你活该啊。”何九华冷哼一声，立场已经叛变到没见过的孟鹤堂那边儿去了，“你又不说喜欢他，不对，你是压根屁话没有，光把事儿办了，办完也啥都不说，那他肯定觉得你不喜欢他啊。”  
“发情的Alpha和泰迪没有区别。”何九华毫不犹豫地把自己也算在了泰迪帮里，自杀式地打着周九良的脸，“好在Alpha的发情期始终都能控制，要不然Omega活得得多憋屈啊。”  
“那他……他……”周九良抿了抿嘴，试探着道，“他是觉得，我不喜欢他，也不想负责么？”  
何九华打了个响指，欣慰道：“你可算是开窍了。”

一星期后。  
写字楼最顶层的办公室里传出阵阵小孩儿的哭声，不明所以的员工探头探脑企图围观周总拐卖孩子现场，好奇的目光却被拎着一兜子各种各样的糖果匆匆路过的何九华吸引了。  
平时总在和他们开玩笑的何助理满头的汗，手上挂着的袋子里边儿花花绿绿。他一路带着风，门都没敲就直接进了办公室。  
周九良正蹲着哄着小孩儿，为了让她停止哭泣简直用上了这辈子的功力。何九华叹了口气蹲下身，手上飞快地剥了个棒棒糖在小姑娘眼前晃：“宝宝吃糖好不好？”  
莹莹扭着身体试图挣开周九良的束缚，小脸儿哭得红通通的，眼泪像是断了线的珠子一样往外淌，面对何九华的糖果诱惑不为所动，仅仅扫了一眼就继续张开嘴喊：“我要妈妈——啊啊啊——”  
周九良急得一脑门汗，他真不应该觉得自己闺女和一般孩子一样，给个糖给个零食就能哄好的。现下小姑娘已经哭得上气不接下气了，那抽气的动静几乎要背过气去一般，周九良又急又慌，要是让孟鹤堂知道女儿哭成这样肯定得心疼坏了。  
“妈妈……妈妈一会儿就来啦……莹莹先不哭了好不好？”周九良轻柔地搂着她不让她挣脱开，免得到处跑不小心磕坏了自己。但小姑娘丝毫不买账，不管他的语气哭得极为入迷，何九华紧着又剥了不同的糖塞进她手心里，无一不被她扔掉了。  
小姑娘挥着胳膊打开了何九华伸过来的手，周九良圈着她往怀里搂，被她一巴掌拍在脸上，胡乱地挥动，顺手抓上了他带着卷的头发。  
周九良一脸无奈，又不敢让她松手，只好一边护着他一边问何九华：“去接他了吗？”  
“去了去了。”何九华紧着点点头，帮着他把小姑娘稳稳地抱起来，“让秦霄贤去的，应该很快就会过来了。”  
“那就行。”周九良抱着女儿拍拍她的背，带着她走向窗边，“妈妈马上就来啦，莹莹在这儿看着妈妈好不好？来看下面有没有妈妈……”  
莹莹闻声低下头，看向写字楼外面。哭声小了很多，小姑娘总算是被别的事吸引了视线，再也见不到妈妈的心思也被妈妈在楼下的消息取代了。她短暂地安静了几秒，下面小小的汽车模模糊糊，半天也不动。莹莹瘪了瘪嘴，大哭道：“你……你骗人！”  
“我没骗你！”周九良拍着她的背解释道，“妈妈真的一会儿就上来啦，莹莹再哭妈妈会伤心的！”  
“呜呜呜呜……妈妈……”  
莹莹丝毫不听，重新哭了起来。一边哭一边挣着，小身体拼命地扭动着，饶是周九良都有点儿压不住。  
这么会儿他的衣服已经皱皱巴巴，头发也乱七八糟的，整个人看上去狼狈又疲倦。  
他有些后悔私自做了决定把女儿从幼儿园接回来，以为自己先和女儿搞好关系说不定会感动孟鹤堂，万一孟鹤堂一感动就回来了呢？  
今天幼儿园带着莹莹的阿姨估计也不是平时那个阿姨，周九良只简单交代了几句她就把孩子给了自己。那个时候莹莹还没反应过来，由着周九良抱她上了车。  
周九良哄她说带她去见妈妈，然后把她带到了公司。  
莹莹觉得自己受到了欺骗，被带进办公室开始就哭个不停。

面对这个小丫头何九华也没有办法，只深深地皱着眉，不一会儿就看一看手机。天快黑下来时他大步迈向门口，一手扶到门把上，回头道：“老秦回来了，我去带他上来。”  
周九良松了口气。  
07.

孟鹤堂时隔五年再次踏进这座写字楼。  
跟着秦霄贤下车时他几乎是恍惚了两秒，抿着嘴稳稳地走进来时，员工们向他投来的好奇目光让他有种物是人非之感。  
新旧交替，有新人熬成旧人，有旧人因各种原因离开，并未离开公司的人多半也不在原本的工作岗位上了，一路走来孟鹤堂竟然一个熟悉面孔都没看到，有些震惊之余又有些苦涩。  
原来真的过了五年。  
原来不在的真的都不在了。

今天他下班也比平时晚了一些，只是没想到去接女儿时被通知莹莹已经被带走了。那个幼师看着孟鹤堂十分疑惑。她是新来的，还不知道每天都是孟鹤堂亲自接女儿，从来不会委托给别人的事。  
孟鹤堂问了一圈无果，急得都要哭出来了。他漫无目的地到处寻找，心里把所有的可能性都想了一遍。得罪了谁被牵连到女儿、被人贩子拐走、被谁盗了身份信息知道他一个人带着女儿……却唯独没有想到周九良这一茬。  
女儿是他的心头肉，是这五年来支撑他努力生活的动力。现在的他不能没有小丫头，小丫头本就怕生，离了他估计正哭个不停。  
要是……要是惹生气了带她走的人，被打了可怎么办？！

孟鹤堂急得团团转，脑子乱七八糟的没法正常运作。在不知不觉中走到了小区里，回到自家楼下，看见了等在那儿许久的秦霄贤一行人。  
得知是周九良带走了莹莹的那一瞬间孟鹤堂心里的一块儿大石头骤然落地，他坐在后座上低着头，指尖死死地抠着车座。他紧紧地抿着嘴，皱着眉，放心下来后对周九良的行为非常不满，甚至是愤怒。  
他在生周九良的气，气他不管不顾带走了莹莹。  
就这么把女儿抢走？他要干嘛？  
孟鹤堂心惊胆战地想了一路，甚至脑补出周九良夺孩子的戏码。但进了公司他打消了这个想法：周九良是自己看着长大的，就算是五年不见他改变颇多，但也绝对不会做出把莹莹带离他身边的事。  
他应该知道莹莹对自己的重要性。周九良——尤其是现在的周九良，最怕他生气，会做出今天的事估计也是冲动了，以为把孩子带走自己就能跟着走了。  
孟鹤堂叹了口气，跟着前来接人的何九华穿过办公区。他们的脚步停留在最里面的办公室门口，孟鹤堂皱了皱眉，听见里面传来隐隐的哭声。  
何九华抬手要敲门，孟鹤堂急不可耐地说了声抱歉，直接一伸手把门推开了。他闪身进去，何九华动作一顿，把门给他们关上了。

孟鹤堂深吸了口气：周九良正在地上蹲着，手臂环着小姑娘。打理得利索的头发也乱了，洁白的衬衫被小姑娘抹上鼻涕眼泪，扣子还扯开了两颗。周九良狼狈的样子落到他眼里，Alpha抬起头，心虚地看了他一眼。孟鹤堂张了张嘴，先前想好的怪罪的话怎么也说不出来了。  
“妈妈——”  
小姑娘哭了一晚上总算看见了孟鹤堂，挣开了周九良的怀抱就跑过去。周九良也没再箍着她，就着劲儿松开了手。孟鹤堂低头看见女儿哭得眼睛都要肿了，声音也有点儿发哑，顿时心疼坏了，蹲下身把女儿搂进怀里，抱着她站起身哄着。  
“不哭了不哭了……妈妈来晚了……”  
小姑娘搂着他的脖子呜呜地哭着，侧脸贴着妈妈的鬓角。孟鹤堂搂着她抚摸着她的背给她顺气，不动声色地瞪了周九良一眼。  
周九良摸摸鼻子十分心虚，凑上来尴尬地帮着小姑娘拽了拽衣边，没话找话道：“她……不爱吃糖哈。”  
“……”孟鹤堂抿了抿嘴，看着周九良的委屈样子，活活像是自己和女儿欺负了他似的。  
孟鹤堂不想理他，抱着莹莹走向窗边，逗她往楼下看，转移她的注意力。  
女儿从来都没哭过这么久，从出生开始直到现在，这是第一回。千算万算没想到是亲爹的锅。  
他哪会哄孩子呢？也不知道是哪儿来的自信，就敢把极其反抗他的莹莹接到公司里。  
“莹莹不哭了~今天是妈妈让周叔叔先接莹莹的，妈妈今天下班晚。”孟鹤堂亲了亲她的小脸，腾出一只手给她擦擦眼泪，小声哄道，“不哭了~妈妈没和莹莹先说一声，是妈妈错了哦。”  
周九良有些动容，脸上显露些惊讶。似乎是没想到孟鹤堂会替自己说话。他做好了孟鹤堂来了就劈头盖脸骂自己一顿的准备，估计气极了动手也有可能。但孟鹤堂到现在都是隐忍的，面色堪称平静。不知是真的不忍心怪自己还是因为没来得及。  
莹莹在妈妈的劝哄下渐渐平静下来，小丫头眼泪已经停了，却依然一抽一抽的停不住。红红的眼睛望着孟鹤堂，小手撑在他的肩膀上：“糖……”  
周九良以为她想吃何九华买回来的糖了，赶快转过身去地上翻找出没开封的水果糖，拎了两包到小丫头面前。没想到孟鹤堂动都没动，伸手到口袋里掏出一小袋冰糖来，一看就是特意切成小块的，为了方便携带。他拿着那袋冰糖交到小姑娘手里，柔声说道：“今天妈妈错了，可以给莹莹多吃一块儿。”  
莹莹抬头看他，眼睛亮晶晶的很惊喜。她抿了抿嘴，露出个暖呼呼的笑来。  
“甜吗？”孟鹤堂问道。  
小丫头点了点头：“甜。”  
“嗯。”孟鹤堂抱着她站了一会儿，等到她嘴里的糖融化掉。莹莹揉了揉眼睛打了个哈欠，靠在孟鹤堂肩头。  
“困了？”  
“嗯。”  
孟鹤堂转了个身，迈到旁边坐到沙发上，搂着小姑娘换了个姿势，让她躺在自己怀里。  
“……睡吧，睡醒了妈妈带你回家。”  
莹莹轻轻应了一声，阖上双眼睡了。

孟鹤堂一直低头看着她，等到她睡熟了才松了口气。周九良傻呆呆地在旁边站着，几乎是一动不敢动，唯恐小丫头因为自己的动作醒过来。  
他听见孟鹤堂叹了口气，然后抬起脑袋，疲惫地转了转颈椎，轻声道：“把她抱里面去吧。”  
周九良办公室里面还有个房间，是留着中午休息午睡用的。闻言，他点点头，以为孟鹤堂要站起身，便往后退了一步。但孟鹤堂并没有动，只是抬了抬胳膊，示意他过来抱女儿。  
周九良简直受宠若惊，小心翼翼地低下身，小心翼翼地从他怀里接过小丫头。他大气又不敢喘，抱着莹莹站起来时她稍微动了动，周九良身体一僵，以为她要张开眼。  
但小丫头只是动了那两下，然后就继续睡了。周九良松了口气，转过身慢慢地把她抱进里面的房间，稳稳地把她放在床上盖上被子，这才回身出来，又关好门。  
“……孟哥。”周九良咬了咬牙，低垂着眉眼走过来，心虚地蹲下身，“我错了。”  
孟鹤堂交替着给自己捶着胳膊，这么半天过来确认了莹莹没什么事也消了气，况且现在也实在没力气和周九良争辩些什么，也就没说话。  
“孟哥，”周九良蠢蠢欲动，舔了舔牙根，忍不住说道，“你还是搬过来跟我一块儿住吧。”  
孟鹤堂抬起头，周九良急着解释道：“我不插手！你要是不想让莹莹认我也没问题！我肯定不插手！”他举起两只手作出投降的姿势，认认真真地跟孟鹤堂保证，“我保证听你的！你要是不同意，我不会让莹莹叫我……叫我的。”  
此刻的Alpha看起来狼狈又可怜，脑顶的钢丝球被女儿抓得变了形，衣服也皱皱巴巴的，再加上脸上的表情，落到孟鹤堂眼里也忍不住心疼了起来。  
他不该是这样的。孟鹤堂苦涩地想着。  
意气风发的少年人应当是自信又坚定，有些刻薄骄傲也无所谓，因为他是自己宠起来的弟弟。但现在的他畏缩又小心，显然是把孟鹤堂捧到了高处。  
大可不必这样的。  
“你不用这样的……”孟鹤堂喃喃道。  
你不必如此卑微的，不必放低姿态的。这不是他当初决定离开的目的。  
他从来都没觉得周九良是担不起责任的人，哪怕当年的他也刚刚成年，但是责任感和年纪无关。

承担是一种潜意识，无关经验，无关年龄，它是刻在骨子里的一种本能。是在犯错时不躲避的眼神，在遇事时主动往前迈的那一步。  
庆幸的是孟鹤堂很清楚周九良有这样的意识，但也仅仅是庆幸。  
孟鹤堂不想利用周九良的责任感绑住他一辈子。

周九良没怎么接触过其他的Omega，关于性别的一切认知，与Omega的一切相处和感受都是孟鹤堂带给他的。他很容易混淆亲情和爱情，这才是孟鹤堂担心的。  
周九良应该过清清楚楚的一生，应该找一个明确的、有感情的人在一起，那种感情应该是毫无意外的爱情，而不是对自己的这种近乎扭曲从而朦胧的亲情。  
不管是青春期的周九良还是刚刚成年的周九良，哪怕是现在的周九良，都未必认得清对自己的情感。

孟鹤堂不想成为周九良人生里的绊脚石。  
无论何时，都是一样。  
没有人比他还希望周九良能过得好。——在周家父母去世后。

“孟哥你想想，那个幼儿园安保不好，我今天只是说了几句你的信息，说了是你让我来接莹莹的，那个老师就把孩子交给我了，这根本就不负责任。”周九良认真地看着他，劝说道，“而且你们那个小区我查了，到冬天供暖不好，安保措施也不好，什么人都能进来。还有你现在换到这边来工作，有时候也没时间接莹莹，你看今天就是，我去的时候已经放学了，你那时候舞蹈课还没结束吧？”  
“你照顾不过来的，莹莹越来越大了，你自己照顾着她怎么能行呢……”  
“你今天要是不去接她的话，”孟鹤堂打断了他，“我们现在已经吃完晚饭了。”  
周九良猛地闭上嘴，被怼得说不出话。  
孟鹤堂目光复杂地看着他叹了口气，伸手在半空中停了一会儿，然后落到周九良的头上，轻轻揉了两下。  
“没什么照顾不了的，她都四岁了，最难的那段时间已经过来了。”孟鹤堂眼里接近柔和，周九良却看得心酸。  
“孩子都是我自己生的，有什么照顾不来的。”  
一声叹息。  
08.

已为人母的孟鹤堂相当的固执，哪怕是周九良放低姿态用了全部的方法劝他，也没能动摇他分毫。  
莹莹在周九良的办公室里睡了一个多小时，醒来后孟鹤堂把她抱回了家，拒绝了周九良主动送他的提议。  
在那之后孟鹤堂换了家里原来的门锁，之前的锁怎么着也不安全，换过后好多了，孟鹤堂放心了些，又叫来莹莹，蹲下身教她不和陌生人走。  
“妈妈以后不会叫别人去接你的。”孟鹤堂话音一顿，想了想继续道，“……除了周叔叔。”  
莹莹眨眨眼，说道：“为什么？”  
“周叔叔很喜欢莹莹啊。”孟鹤堂摸摸她的小脸，“周叔叔和妈妈是朋友，关系一直很好的。周叔叔不会骗莹莹走的，莹莹也不要太讨厌周叔叔好不好？”  
小姑娘看着他沉默了半天，摇摇头：“妈妈说谎。”  
孟鹤堂一愣，笑了：“妈妈怎么说谎了？”  
“妈妈不喜欢周叔叔，妈妈也不理他。”莹莹说，“妈妈一看到他就不高兴，我知道的。”说完，她垂下眸，孟鹤堂的手撑在膝盖上，她摸了摸他的手背，小声道：“……我也不喜欢他。”  
孟鹤堂歪了歪头，道：“莹莹为什么不喜欢周叔叔呀？”  
莹莹皱了皱眉，小猫嘴抿了抿，一副仔细思考的样子。  
她也不知道为什么，就是不喜欢这个突然冒出来的周叔叔。  
“周叔叔不是对莹莹很好吗？一直哄莹莹，也愿意抱抱莹莹。为什么不喜欢周叔叔？”孟鹤堂问。  
“不知道。”莹莹低下头，“就是不喜欢。……妈妈也不喜欢。”  
孟鹤堂笑了笑，没再逼问她。  
他摸摸女儿的小脸，转开了话题：“总之以后如果有别人要带莹莹走的话，莹莹都不能跟着走。除了妈妈和周叔叔，谁都不跟着走，记住了吗？”  
莹莹眨眨眼，有点疑惑。  
“可是妈妈你不喜欢他。……我不跟他走。”  
小丫头脾气倔着呢，每次犯倔孟鹤堂都能想起小时候的周九良。  
也是同样的倔，同样的别扭。  
比起周九良，小丫头有过之而无不及。  
“妈妈没有不喜欢他。”孟鹤堂叹了口气。  
莹莹抬起头，不解地望进他的眼里。  
“那妈妈喜欢他吗？”  
“……”孟鹤堂没说话。  
这怎么能用一两句话就解释清楚呢？  
这怎么能用简单的“喜欢”或者“不喜欢”就能衡量呢？  
他和周九良之间的感情，早就变得复杂不已。他们的人生轨迹会分出无数条岔路口，然而不管他们如何选择，到最后都会不约而同地来到一个重合点。  
重合一段时间，再继续分裂，或者一直重合下去。  
孟鹤堂无法用简单的几句话给女儿讲明白他们的关系，甚至踌躇着不知如何告诉莹莹她和周九良剪不断的血缘关系。

于是孟鹤堂笑容一僵，并不答话，揉揉女儿的脑袋便站起了身。  
“莹莹记住了就好。如果……算了。”  
如果妈妈真的出了什么意外，你唯一能信任、能依靠的、绝对不会伤害你的人，只有周九良一个。  
但是孟鹤堂把这些话咽了下去。

在那之后孟鹤堂每天接送女儿时都能感觉到后面有车跟着，距离不远不近，似乎是不想让他知道自己的存在。但孟鹤堂能察觉出来，也只当做不知道一样，照常做自己的事。  
他是不能拦着周九良看莹莹的，他想看就让他看。年轻人突然有了女儿，突然寻回了多年不见的哥哥，当然是要新鲜两天的。只是这股新鲜劲儿总会过去，就像孟鹤堂说的，任何感情都会在时间的疗养下渐渐淡去。  
即便是最亲最亲的亲人也是一样，没有任何一种感情、任何一个人是真的不能代替的，如果有，那就是用的时间还不够长。

周九良就真的这么跟了足足一个月，自己的工作迟到早退，好在他是老板，除了不守时之外别的做的都很好，员工也没什么意见。  
后来有一天孟鹤堂送女儿去幼儿园时突然感觉身后空空的，平常的那种感觉不再，那辆熟悉的车也不见了。孟鹤堂心觉奇怪，一路上忍不住回头看了好几眼，莹莹拉拉他的手，抬头问他：“妈妈在看什么？”  
“……没什么。”孟鹤堂摇摇头笑了笑，转回脑袋皱了皱眉。  
周九良怎么了？  
平时出入总有人跟着已经成了习惯，最初的别扭也已经不在，如今突然停了，孟鹤堂反倒是有些难受了起来。  
……这就腻了吗？  
他心里说不清是什么感觉，脑子里关于周九良的部分乱七八糟。心脏密密麻麻地传来疼痛的感觉，如同针扎一般。之前一直劝周九良别再跟着自己，现在他真的不跟了，自己又觉得难受起来。  
到底想要什么呢？孟鹤堂笑了笑，平静地把女儿送到幼儿园，转身去上班。这一天他心里都很不舒服，有种很不踏实的感觉，总觉得出了什么事。一方面捋着周九良和自己的关系，忍不住猜测着周九良的心理，他希望周九良就此停住，以后就这样各过各的就很好。如果他想认莹莹那就认，他也不介意莹莹叫他一声爸爸——本该如此，但他要是觉得莹莹只是自己年轻时犯过的一个错误，那也没问题。  
毕竟孟鹤堂离开就是为了独自扛起这个错误，如今回来会给周九良带来麻烦。  
他不想影响现在的周九良的生活，一点都不想影响。

孟鹤堂就这么心不在焉了一整天，到晚上照例去幼儿园接莹莹。和平时一样，他到门口时大部分小孩子都已经被接走了，有耐心的幼师牵着莹莹的手带她站在门口。  
不同的是，孟鹤堂看到了那辆熟悉的车，就停在路边。  
孟鹤堂目光暗了暗，心里的巨石骤然落地。他抿了抿嘴，把女儿接过来，装作看不见在后面跟着的车一样，转身就走。  
直到走出了那条街，后面的车微微加速跟上孟鹤堂，然后缓缓地停了下来。何九华拉开车门下来，小跑到孟鹤堂面前，冲他礼貌地笑笑。  
“九良让你来的吗？”孟鹤堂牵着的小姑娘往后躲了躲，藏到妈妈身后。孟鹤堂捏着她的手稍微紧了紧，出声问道。  
“不是。”何九华否认道，他低头看了看这个前阵子把自己和周九良折腾得快疯了的小丫头，沉声道，“周总不让我告诉您的，但是……”  
“他怎么了？”孟鹤堂忍不住皱了皱眉。  
“其实也没怎么，”何九华叹了口气，“周总发烧了，在家呆了一天。……本来不是大事儿，但我也不知道怎么了，给他找的大夫他连门都不让人家进，怎么说都不行。”  
“再烧下去…太严重了挺麻烦的，他不能这么拖着。……所以我想着，您会不会有点儿办法？”何九华咬了咬牙，似乎是不太确定孟鹤堂会不会和自己一起走，眼里含着点恳求，“麻烦您挺抱歉的，他肯定也不想让我打扰您，但是现在实在是没办法。您看能不能去一趟……”  
“带我过去吧。”孟鹤堂摆摆手打断他，弯下身抱起女儿。何九华松了口气，连忙点了头，转身给他拉开车门：“看着点儿别磕着……特别谢谢您……”  
“没事儿。”孟鹤堂搂着莹莹抿了抿嘴，“我又不可能完全不管他，他从小生病就麻烦，好在也不怎么生病。”  
莹莹张着大眼睛抬起头，车里的空调很舒服。  
“……妈妈，去哪儿？”  
“去周叔叔那儿。”孟鹤堂亲了亲她的发顶，解释道，“周叔叔生病了，妈妈去照顾他。”  
莹莹低下头，抓着妈妈的手捏着玩儿：“为什么要妈妈照顾？”  
孟鹤堂话音一顿，想了想回道：“莹莹生病的时候妈妈不是也照顾莹莹的吗？”  
“可是周叔叔又不叫你妈妈……”莹莹小声咕哝道。  
何九华在前面笑了笑，偷偷在后视镜里瞄了这个小丫头一眼。  
孟鹤堂却是仔细地思考了半天，答道：“周叔叔叫我哥哥。”他把女儿的小手攥在自己手里，“哥哥也要照顾弟弟呀，对不对？”  
莹莹抬头看了他一眼，似乎是不太赞成，但又无从反驳。

“还在叫叔叔啊？”何九华似是随意地问了一句。  
孟鹤堂一愣，继而点头：“啊。”  
“莹莹长高了一点儿。”何九华又说。  
“……嗯。”孟鹤堂摸摸女儿的头，“小孩子长得快。”  
“挺好的。”

何九华把车开到周九良家，孟鹤堂抱着莹莹下了车。何九华两三步上去按门铃，好半天周九良才接起来，沙哑着嗓子问是谁。  
“我。”何九华叹了口气，侧了侧身，“我把孟哥带过来了，你还不让进么？”  
“……靠。”周九良抓了抓脑袋，给他开了门。  
“孩子先给我吧。”何九华冲孟鹤堂伸出手，指了指里面，“他感冒，别再过给孩子。”  
孟鹤堂迟疑了一下点点头，把莹莹送到他怀里。  
“莹莹和叔叔待一会儿，妈妈去照顾周叔叔，好不好？”  
何九华稳稳地抱着小姑娘，冲她笑笑：“周叔叔一楼给莹莹买了玩具，莹莹爱吃冰糖是不是？周叔叔也买了。”他像是很会哄小孩子一样，悄悄凑近小姑娘的耳边，装作孟鹤堂听不到的样子，“妈妈不在我们可以多吃两块儿~”  
莹莹眸中一亮，接着矜持地点了头。  
孟鹤堂笑笑：“麻烦了。”  
“没事儿孟哥。”何九华抱着莹莹，跟在他身后进屋。

孟鹤堂在一楼的客厅里站了一会儿，环顾过四周的陈设。  
和离开时一模一样。  
好像他离开还是昨天的事一样，好像这些年周九良从来没有带别人回过家。  
一切都在努力维持着以前的样子。  
孟鹤堂叹了口气闭了闭眼，接着上了楼。

周九良房间的门开着，他卷着被子躺在床上，眉心死死地拧着，仿佛刚才下楼勉强和何九华说几句话就费了全身的力气一般，回到床上脑子里乱七八糟的，昏昏沉沉地要再次陷到睡眠当中去。  
直到微凉的掌心贴到滚烫的额头，周九良动了动，无意识地皱皱眉，哼了一声。  
这样的温度带给了他短暂的救赎，胳膊缩在被子里抬不起来，只是混乱的思绪在这样的温度中理顺了一两条。周九良居然想起五年前分化的那天晚上。  
一切也是从这样的试探开始。

他莫名地觉得委屈了起来，小声地哼了两声，孟鹤堂没听清，本能地低下身凑过来。  
“孟哥……”周九良闷闷的嗓音里带着哭腔，“我好想你……”  
孟鹤堂一愣。  
09.

我好想你。  
“我好想你啊……”  
周九良是真烧糊涂了，无意识地哼唧着重复着。  
“孟哥，我好想你啊……”  
孟鹤堂听得心上发酸，垂下手伸进被窝里，抓着他滚烫的手掌握了握。他清了清嗓子，用力地眨了眨眼，逼回了眼里的泪意，柔声道：“我也想你。”  
我也想你。  
不光是你在想我，我也在想你，一直都在想你。  
离开的第一个晚上卷着被子缩在床脚时在想你，孕早期剧烈的反应时也在想你，难过了想你，有那么一点点开心了想你。生下莹莹之后短暂的两三天倒是不想了，婴儿那么小那么脆弱，带孩子也太忙了，忙来忙去就忘了想你了。可看着旁边床上的Omega都有Alpha陪在身边，无论是孩子哭了还是自己哭了都有人照顾着，那个时候就又开始想了。  
可是他不敢和周九良说，这几年最难的时候有大学同学搭把手也咬咬牙过来了，来来去去硬是忍着没给周九良打一个电话，但是公司的发展他却是一直看着的。  
因为他知道公司现在在周九良手里，好了坏了，都是周九良自己经营的。就好像是隔着一座写字楼看见一个人一般，孟鹤堂总是要找点精神寄托的。  
后来莹莹大了，孟鹤堂就很少再想周九良了。有时候他觉得是不是自己已经把周九良忘了，但是莹莹委委屈屈地回家问他为什么自己没有爸爸时，他抱着女儿坐在沙发上，反复张了几次嘴却什么都说不出。最后只是搂着女儿小小的身体，一遍一遍地摸着她的头发，无声地哭了。  
莹莹不太会安慰人，那次也什么都没有说，但是自那之后，她再也没有问过关于爸爸的问题。

“孟哥……”周九良反握着他的手，用力得指尖发颤，“我好想你。”  
“我知道，我知道。”孟鹤堂忍着泪意低下身，探了探他额头的温度，“你发烧了。”  
“……我想你。”  
“我知道。”孟鹤堂叹了口气，轻声哄道：“先吃药好不好？”他试着抽回手，想去给周九良拿药来退烧，但周九良力气却大得很，似乎是察觉到他要离开，死命地抓住他的手指，张开眼睛，泛着血丝的眼里满是焦急和委屈：“你…你别走！”  
“我不走。”孟鹤堂无奈，摸了摸他的脑门，“你发烧了，得吃药，不然该烧坏了。”  
他拍拍周九良的手背，“松手，听话。”  
“不…不松！”周九良抓着他的手，胡乱地撑着旁边的被褥，挣扎地坐起身，扯着他的胳膊把他往自己怀里按。滚烫的气息吐在孟鹤堂侧颈，脸颊的温度也一并过给孟鹤堂。周九良喘着粗气，背上的汗渗透了薄薄的睡衣，年轻人烧得脑袋发晕，却依然倔强着不让孟鹤堂离开：“不走。”  
孟鹤堂被他搂进怀里，贴着他的身体，感受着他略微急促的心跳。  
“我去给你拿药，会回来的。……先撒手。”  
“不撒手！”周九良固执得要命。  
这个样子要是被莹莹看见了肯定会勃然大怒，喊着让他离开孟鹤堂。  
好在莹莹在一楼和何九华玩儿着新奇的娃娃，没有精力找寻周九良。  
孟鹤堂无奈，抿了抿嘴。周九良听他不说话，心里有点儿慌，以为他生气了。  
于是搂得他更紧，抓着他的胳膊往自己背上放，颤着声说：“孟哥……你、你抱抱我……”  
孟鹤堂愣了愣，在周九良可怜兮兮的恳求下实在是不忍心再拒绝，伸出手回抱住他，两只手一上一下地落到他的背上，侧过头，鬼使神差地亲了亲Alpha滚烫的侧脸，柔声道：“乖。”  
“……孟哥在呢。”  
孟哥在呢。

就像那个时候，孟鹤堂的话。  
孟哥永远都在。

“你骗人……”周九良的脸在他肩上蹭了蹭，委屈道，“你骗人！”  
孟鹤堂搂住他：“我骗谁了？”  
“你骗我！”周九良咬牙切齿地说道。  
他是怨的。孟鹤堂不告而别，不给自己机会，按他的理解把自己扔掉，自以为是地判断一切……周九良是怨的。  
但不恨。  
他怎么会恨他的孟哥呢？

“我……我那么喜欢你……”周九良几乎是要哭出声，声线也细微地变了调，他在控诉，委屈地控诉着孟鹤堂这几年，“你不要我了……我那么喜欢你，你为什么不要我……孟哥……孟哥……”  
孟鹤堂心脏都在颤。  
双臂还搭在周九良背后，却失了力一般再也举不起来。  
他说喜欢。  
“九良……”  
“你……你凭什么走了？孟哥，你……我……”  
他再也说不出话。  
只无声地哭着，脑袋烧得乱七八糟，话也说得乱七八糟，说了上句转头就忘，于是下一句和上一句就表达了同一个意思。  
他们仿佛瞬间转变了角色，周九良从一个被动的抛弃者变成了真正的受害者，好像孟鹤堂才是那个转身就走的绝情怪物。  
孟鹤堂哄了他半天，等到他迷迷糊糊地睡过去时才慢慢把他扶到枕头上躺好了。周九良眼皮微红，有点儿肿，鼻尖也是红红的，不知是因为感冒还是因为哭泣。  
孟鹤堂坐着看了他一会儿，忍不住伸手摸了摸他的脸。然后他叹了口气，站起身出了屋子。  
他轻车熟路地找到了药箱，挑了几种药出来，看了看保质期，然后扔掉了两包过期的。他倒了杯水，自己先喝了一口试试温度，最后端到卧室里去。  
周九良卷着被子皱着眉，睡得很不踏实。  
“九良，九良……”孟鹤堂轻轻唤他，拍拍他的脸，“醒醒，起来吃药。”  
周九良迷迷糊糊地张开眼，孟鹤堂扶着他坐起身：“把药吃了睡一觉，一会儿起来吃点儿粥。”  
周九良没说话，听话地把药吃了，就着孟鹤堂的手喝光了杯里的水。孟鹤堂端着杯要起身，被他一把抓住了腕子。  
“你要走么孟哥？”  
孟鹤堂叹了口气，摸摸他滚烫的脑门：“我去给你煮粥，你先睡一会儿。”  
“那你不能走。”  
“好。”孟鹤堂应下，“我不走。”  
“……你陪我。”周九良依然不松手。  
孟鹤堂点头，重复道：“我陪你。”  
“嗯。”  
周九良满意了，主动松开手躺了下去，任由孟鹤堂给他盖好了被子。

孟鹤堂算了算时间，下了楼。阳台的窗帘拉着，何九华正陪着莹莹搭积木，跟她一起坐在周九良特意铺的卡通海绵垫子上。  
“妈妈。”见他下来，莹莹抬起头，眼前一亮，小手指了指自己的成果，“看！”  
“啊。”孟鹤堂笑了笑，走过来一块儿坐下，“莹莹真棒。……是何叔叔帮忙搭的吗？”  
“我没帮她。”何九华说，“她自己搭的。”  
莹莹抿抿嘴，有点儿不好意思。  
“莹莹搭得真好。”孟鹤堂夸她，“累不累？”  
莹莹摇摇头，“妈妈，”她看向孟鹤堂，“我们什么时候回家？”  
“……”  
孟鹤堂笑了两声，道：“我们今天不回去了好不好？”  
莹莹皱了皱眉：“为什么？”  
“周叔叔发烧呢，得有人照顾。”孟鹤堂耐心地给她解释，“发烧很难受的，莹莹知道是不是？……周叔叔额头好烫的，比莹莹发烧时还烫，肯定比莹莹发烧还难受。”  
“……”莹莹低下头没说话，似乎是在思索着什么。  
孟鹤堂看了看她，又抬头看向何九华：“你今天回去吧，麻烦你了。”  
“不麻烦。”何九华抓抓脑袋，“光棍下了班干什么都是干，莹莹很乖。”他垂眸看向抠着海绵垫子的小姑娘，目光柔和，“……和他小时候像么？”  
孟鹤堂一愣，不自在地抿了抿嘴，还是点点头：“嗯。”  
是很像的，尤其是性格。  
“挺好的。”何九华笑了笑，撑着垫子站起身，“那我就先走了，有什么急事儿你再叫我。”  
“好。”  
孟鹤堂点了下头，送他到门口，看着他出去了。

一转头莹莹已经站起了身，孟鹤堂叹了口气，冲她伸出手：“莹莹饿不饿？”  
“……饿了。”莹莹说。  
“妈妈错了，差点儿把你忘了。”他揉揉女儿的小脸，“这就做饭。……今天不回家了行不行？周叔叔家很大，很好玩儿的。周叔叔还给莹莹买了玩具对不对？看在玩具的份儿上，莹莹就让妈妈照顾他一天好不好？”  
莹莹的眼睛亮亮的，略带探究地看向孟鹤堂，看得孟鹤堂心里发虚。  
但她还是点了头：“晚上，睡觉。”  
孟鹤堂立刻明白了她的意思：“晚上睡妈妈的房间。……妈妈以前住这里的，给你看妈妈小时候的样子，行不行？”  
莹莹的唇角挑了起来，那一点点不满被孟鹤堂安抚了下去。  
“好~”

孟鹤堂熬了点儿粥，简单炒了菜，照顾着莹莹吃了饭。他去看了他原来的房间，还保持着离开时的样子，似乎是有人定时进去打扫，桌上床上一点灰都没落。孟鹤堂心里发酸，抿了抿嘴退出来，给女儿洗了澡，哄她早早睡下了。  
这时候锅里还存了些粥，是他给周九良留的。孟鹤堂盛出一碗晾着，盘子里剩下的菜已经不多了，他怕不够——其实病人吃不了多少，于是又炒了个菜，然后把东西端到二楼的卧室里去。  
周九良背对着他睡得很熟，孟鹤堂拍了拍他的肩，把他叫起来。  
“吃点儿粥再睡。”孟鹤堂扶着皱着眉醒来的周九良坐起来，“一天没吃东西了吧？饿不饿？”  
“……孟哥。”  
“诶。”  
孟鹤堂拿勺子搅着粥：“不烫了，来喝了。”他把碗递到周九良手里。  
周九良看了看没接，沉默了半天抬起头，哑声道：“……你喂我。”  
孟鹤堂一愣，有点儿急：“别闹！”  
“……那我不喝。”周九良转身就要躺下。  
“诶——”孟鹤堂连忙拦住他，皱着眉叹了口气，舀气一勺粥递到他嘴边：“张嘴。”  
一点儿也不温柔。  
周九良却满足得不行，非常配合地喝了粥。  
就像失去双臂的残疾人。

孟鹤堂身心俱疲，大人小孩儿来回照顾，洗了碗回到卧室，打算再试试周九良还发不发烧。手伸过去时被周九良按在额头上，周九良哼唧了一声：“睡觉。”  
“……睡吧。”孟鹤堂叹了口气，“发发汗就好了。”他想抽回手。  
“松手。”  
周九良按着他不松开，闭着眼睛翻了个身，抓着他的手抱进怀里：“睡觉。”  
“你松开我再睡。”  
“不……一起。”周九良小声哼了两声。  
孟鹤堂挣了两下没挣开，反倒是又惹来两声哼哼。  
“……难受。”周九良颤着声说道。  
孟鹤堂没辙了，放弃了一般爬上床躺到周九良旁边。  
“难受……”周九良无意识地哼唧道。  
“睡着就好了。”孟鹤堂迟疑了一下，凑近了，把他搂进怀里，“孟哥在呢。”  
“……嗯。”  
10.  
周九良本来就躺了一天，吃了药很快就退了烧，第二天早早就醒了。  
醒来时他还保持着枕在孟鹤堂肩上的姿势，Omega的脸在自己眼前放大，双眼安稳地合着，双唇微张，周九良睁着眼睛看了他半天，轻轻往后退开了，枕在自己枕头上。  
孟鹤堂仿佛松了口气一般，他动了动身体，侧脸往柔软的枕头里埋了埋，轻轻哼了两声，微微皱了皱眉，似乎是哪里不舒服。  
周九良不由自主地屏住了呼吸，唯恐把他吵醒，破坏了如今的良好气氛。  
他就这样一直看着他，仿佛要把五年来缺失的目光都补回来一般。  
他一直都觉得孟鹤堂是好看的，就算是以前没分化没有变得白白嫩嫩时，他也是好看的。只是两种不同而已。分化后的孟鹤堂就像是柔和的日光，温暖又舒服的感觉，看得周九良心脏砰砰跳。他的心思向来都是摆在明面上的，从来都不隐藏。  
而如今的孟鹤堂比那时的他添了些母性，柔软又刚强，却依旧让周九良迷恋得不行。  
他伸出手，在被窝里握住孟鹤堂的手指，小心翼翼地握着，像是害怕他因为自己的动作醒来一般，周九良简直不舍得眨眼，恨不得把时间停止在这一刻才好。  
孟鹤堂没有比他多睡多久，在他醒来不久后也醒了。张开眼睛和周九良对视了一会儿，面色平静不已，一点儿吃惊也没有。周九良倒是有些尴尬，拉着他的手不知道应不应该放开。孟鹤堂动了动指尖抽回手，神色如常地揉了揉眼睛打了个哈欠，接着伸手探向他的额头。  
“不烧了。”孟鹤堂声音有点哑，他清了清嗓子，摸出枕下的手机看了眼时间，然后坐起身。  
“孟哥！”周九良急着叫住他，在他转头后却不知说些什么，最后只张了张嘴，“你不再睡会儿了？……还很早。”  
“不了。”孟鹤堂叹了口气，冲他晃了晃手机，“快七点了。”  
“……啊。”  
孟鹤堂有些无奈：“我要做饭，然后送莹莹去幼儿园。”  
“哦哦。”周九良也跟着爬了起来，“那个……让九华去送吧。”他想把孟鹤堂留住，“你别去了，歇会儿吧。”  
“莹莹肯定不愿意，昨天我没陪她睡她也就是还没发现，不然肯定要哭的。她胆子小，一直都是我陪她睡的。”孟鹤堂笑了笑，“我去送她吧，你再睡一会儿。”  
“诶——”  
孟鹤堂利索地下了地，周九良没能留住他。Alpha有些失落地低下头盯着被子，孟鹤堂肯定要走了，他昨天留下来只是因为自己生病了需要人照顾。  
自己从小生病就麻烦，对医生七个不服八个不忿，每次都非得妈妈连哄带吓唬才不情不愿地让大夫给自己做检查。后来孟鹤堂到了家里，每次他生病孟鹤堂都温温柔柔地抱着他叫他别怕，自己只有在孟鹤堂身边时才能乖乖的。  
那时候的孟鹤堂随时都是把自己放在第一位的，平时照顾得全面生病时更是，几乎是寸步不离——孟鹤堂也知道自己离不开他。  
周妈妈总是开玩笑说以后九良可没法报答孟孟哥哥，可一定要反过来照顾他啊。  
周九良小脸红红的搂着孟鹤堂的腰，心里想的却是我要娶孟孟哥哥的。  
一定要。  
但是现在不光没娶到，孟鹤堂还是得照顾他。  
周九良觉得特别挫败，他也想照顾孟鹤堂，想告诉孟鹤堂自己已经是个大人了，肩膀可以借给他靠，自己也能帮他一起养莹莹。  
但孟鹤堂不信。

周九良失落地趴到窗边，孟鹤堂已经带着莹莹出门了，背上背着莹莹的小书包。他目送着两人慢慢走远，最后消失在视线范围之内。  
孟鹤堂又走了，在他病情恢复后就走了。  
周九良还记得昨天晚上迷迷糊糊之间和孟鹤堂说的话，也清清楚楚地记得孟鹤堂的那句我也想你。  
那你怎么又走了呢？  
周九良心里发苦，心脏像是被无形的大手拧住了一样的疼。他重新躺下来窝在床上，把脸埋进孟鹤堂枕过的枕头里，被子围在身上，贪恋地闻着上边残存的味道。  
那是孟鹤堂信息素的奶香。  
是自己想了五年的味道。  
他委屈着迷迷糊糊地又睡着了，再醒来时已经是中午了。香甜的气味钻进鼻孔里，周九良揉着眼睛坐起身，看见孟鹤堂正坐在床边，背对着他玩儿手机。  
周九良不敢相信一般眨了眨眼，试探道：“……孟哥？”  
“嗯？”孟鹤堂应了一声转过身，他放下手机，“醒了？”  
“……嗯。”周九良抿抿嘴，在他伸手过来探温度时抓住了他的手，孟鹤堂啧了一声说别闹，接着继续伸向他的额头。  
“不烧了。”孟鹤堂松了口气，由着他任性地抓住自己的指尖，“起来收拾收拾吃饭吧，我做了八宝粥，喝点儿粥简单吃一口，然后吃药，嗯？”  
“……我好了。”周九良说，抬起头，“不吃药。”  
“别任性。”孟鹤堂无奈地笑了笑，不动声色地抽回手站起身，“我去把粥给你盛出来，你快一点。”他一边往门口走一边摆摆手，催着周九良快些洗漱。  
周九良挠挠头，慢吞吞地下了床，进卫生间洗漱。

孟鹤堂简单做了个小菜，盛出一碗八宝粥放在桌上晾着。周九良洗漱完了下楼找他，他像是这时候才清醒了一般，盯着孟鹤堂忙碌的背影舍不得移开视线。  
“……吃饭啊。”孟鹤堂莫名其妙，“看我干什么。”  
“孟哥，”周九良抓起勺子搅了搅粥，“我……”  
“怎么了？”  
“我以为你走了。”周九良轻声说。  
孟鹤堂整理碗碟的动作一停，就连呼吸也停滞了两秒，然后勉强笑道：“我去送莹莹了嘛，你病还没好。”他敲敲桌边，“别瞎想了，赶紧吃饭吧。”  
“那我病要是好了，你是不是就走了？”周九良看着他的脸色，小心翼翼地问道。  
孟鹤堂转过头看他，脸上的笑意也没了。他抿了抿嘴，叹了口气：“别想了，你吃饭吧。”  
“孟哥……”周九良放下勺子，想了几年的孟鹤堂亲手做的饭菜却怎么也吃不下去了，“我昨天说的话都是真的。”他定定地看着孟鹤堂，“我特别想你，也特别喜欢你。……你能不能……”  
“吃饭。”孟鹤堂转过身，身体绷得很紧，双唇抿成了一条线。周九良盯了他半天，无奈地点了点头，拿起勺子往嘴里添粥。  
甜的。  
生病的人嘴里都苦，吃点儿甜的很舒服。  
但周九良心里却发苦，不光发苦还想哭。  
到底怎么样才能留住孟鹤堂呢？到底怎么样才能让他相信自己呢？

孟鹤堂听着身后有了声响才继续忙活手上的活儿，他心里也存着事儿，似乎是在迟疑似乎是在考虑，怎么着都拿不定主意。  
周九良听他的话乖乖吃了饭，乖乖把碗递给他。孟鹤堂把感冒药放到桌子上，给他倒了杯水，示意他自己吃药。  
周九良抿着嘴在椅子上坐了半天，孟鹤堂一转头，问道：“怎么了？”  
“……我好了。”周九良说，“我可以不吃药了。”  
“不行。”孟鹤堂说，“你不吃药晚上还得烧，听话，把药吃了。”  
“那我吃药，你能留下么？”周九良抬起头，试图跟他讨价还价。  
孟鹤堂苦笑不得。  
他摇摇头：“别闹了，快吃药。”  
“……不。”周九良看着他的脸色心里有了主意，他站起身，垂着眸慢吞吞地走到孟鹤堂身边，一点点地逼近了把他困在琉璃台和自己双臂之间，继而抬起眼，“你留下，我才吃药。”  
孟鹤堂身子不由自主地往后躲着，不想离他太近太暧昧。但周九良现在的力气他又没法挣脱，只能任由周九良跟他耍赖耍性子，仗着自己的身体优势为所欲为。  
也不至于为所欲为。  
“你留下，我吃药。”周九良咬了咬牙，理直气壮地跟他提要求。  
孟鹤堂望进他的眼睛里，再次拒绝。  
周九良丝毫不让，非要逼着孟鹤堂答应他的要求才行。  
最后孟鹤堂也火了，把手里的东西往旁边一摔，动静吓得周九良一缩。他瞪着眼睛：“你爱吃不吃。”  
接着伸出胳膊就推开他，转身就要走。  
“孟哥，孟哥……”周九良连忙去拦，抱着孟鹤堂的后腰不松手，一边把他往回拽着，“我错了，孟哥……孟哥……”  
“那你吃不吃药？”孟鹤堂挣扎的力度小了些，周九良叹了口气，让他在自己怀里转过身。Omega大眼睛瞪着他，眼里尽是威胁。  
“我吃，我吃。”周九良耷拉着脑袋推着他到桌边，双手不知不觉地攀爬到他的背上，两人的距离缩短，周九良低垂着眉眼，看起来很是可怜。  
“药苦。”周九良继续耍赖。  
“那怎么办？”孟鹤堂叹了口气，无奈极了。  
“要糖。”  
“啊？”  
周九良飞快地在他嘴上亲了一口，趁着孟鹤堂没反应过来。接着就喜笑颜开地眯了眯眼，满足地点了点唇角：“甜的。”  
孟鹤堂瞪着他红了脸，张了张嘴想骂他却说不出来话。  
周九良趁着他没推开自己时紧着又亲了几下，然后把他搂进怀里，下巴搭在孟鹤堂肩上，小声地叫他：“孟哥……孟哥……”  
孟鹤堂想推开的心思在这两声示弱里烟消云散，只好耐着性子哄他：“怎么了？”  
“我离不开你……”周九良用侧脸蹭着他的脖颈，“你别走…我离不开你……”  
孟鹤堂一愣，几乎是瞬间就心软了。  
他咬咬牙，脑子里乱成一团。  
“求求你了……”周九良继续撒娇，仗着没人看见，恨不得用上小时候的撒娇能力。  
太不要脸了。  
孟鹤堂攥紧了拳，终究是没推开他。


	15. 《梦瘾者》11-15

11.

周九良托着下巴，饶有兴趣地看着莹莹搭积木。  
莹莹一脸严肃，小嘴微微抿着，眉心轻轻皱了起来。周九良看得有趣，不知是不是透过现在的莹莹看儿时的孟鹤堂，可想来想去还是觉得女儿和自己比较像，同样的倔同样的难对付。  
“你压到了。”莹莹指了指周九良大腿下压着的一块儿小积木，大眼睛圆溜溜地看着他，“给我。”  
“……哦。”周九良一低头，果然看见了莹莹指着的那块儿积木，伸手拿起来却没交到女儿手里，周九良冲她笑笑，掐着嗓子刻意耍赖道，“不给你！”  
莹莹的眉心拧得更深了，似乎是不懂他的意思，小手伸在半空中尴尬地张着手掌，过了一会儿才垂下手，紧紧地攥上小拳头。  
“……我买的！”周九良眯了眯眼，往前凑了凑，期待地看向莹莹，“你求求我。”  
莹莹抬起头，周九良笑眯眯地说道：“你求求我我就给你。”  
“……不要。”莹莹张嘴拒绝，又伸出小手，“给我！”  
“嗯……”周九良握着积木颠了颠，小木块稳稳地落在手心里，他装模作样地思考了一会儿，继续哄道，“那你给我抱抱也行，你让我抱一下，我把积木给你玩儿。”他拿着小木块在莹莹眼前晃，“我买的，你不能随便玩儿~”  
莹莹努了努嘴，有些生气地瞪着他。  
周九良得意洋洋地晃着积木块儿，眼前是莹莹用积木堆成的高塔，似乎只差这一个木块儿就能大功告成。他欠儿欠儿地伸出手作势要推到，软刀子逼着女儿赶快求他。  
可是莹莹却什么都没说，小丫头紧紧抿着和父亲如出一辙的小猫嘴，眼里的倔强也是一模一样。看着周九良真的不给她也不让她玩儿，莹莹有些失落地垂下眼。周九良伸出一只手指作势要推到堆成的高塔，莹莹心里发慌，更觉委屈，瘪了瘪嘴，眼圈瞬间红了。  
“呜……妈妈……”小丫头带着哭腔喊着孟鹤堂，周九良瞬间慌乱起来，几乎是手忙脚乱地起身，换了姿势跪在海绵垫上，伸出手把握在掌心的积木块塞进莹莹的手里。  
“不不不不抱了好不好……这个也给莹莹…莹莹随便玩儿好不好？……别哭别哭……”周九良挥着手就差给她投降了，为了证明自己对她的高塔没有恶意，身体紧着退远了些让她放心。结果没想到小丫头是真的被惹急了，扭着身子躲着他，塞进手里的木块也被随手扔到一边。像是出于某种极端的怨念，小丫头竟然直接伸出手，毫不犹豫地在脆弱的高塔上推了一把。  
随着哗啦啦的声响，半米来高的积木瞬间坍塌，五颜六色的积木块分崩离析，像是液体一般滑到海绵垫上摊成一堆。小丫头看着自己搭了好久的心血倒了哭得更伤心了，哇哇叫着哭喊着妈妈，光着小脚丫就要跑。  
周九良哭笑不得地把人往后一拦，按着她的小腿让她靠在自己怀里，大手胡乱地揉着她软乎乎的发丝试图把她安抚下来：“莹莹乖……莹莹不哭了……妈妈做饭呢…不哭了好不好…爸爸……不是，叔叔错了……”  
“呜呜呜妈妈……妈妈！！！”莹莹什么也听不进去，只在他怀里死命地挣扎着，湿哒哒的小手抓着他拦在腰间的大手用力地掰着，尽管这在周九良看来几乎可以忽略不计。  
“妈妈做饭呢……不要影响妈妈好不好，妈妈忙不过来……”周九良把她翻过来搂在怀里，大手搓着她的脸给她抹掉眼泪，莹莹毫不客气地伸手抓他的头发，推搡着他的胸口努力躲开他的禁锢。小姑娘哭得难过挣得厉害，周九良无奈又心疼，最后只好用力把她困在怀里，托着她的屁股把她抱起来，揉着她的脖子拍拍她的背：“好了好了不哭了……找妈妈找妈妈……”  
周九良苦笑着觉得自己要挨骂了，孟鹤堂把闺女接回来让他陪着玩儿一会儿，好歹也算是个沟通父女感情的机会——以后总得认这关系的吧，结果让周九良三两句话给弄哭了。  
现在他说什么都不好使了，就算给闺女搬一家玩具店来都不行。小丫头年纪小胆子又小，不懂周九良恨不得给她掏心掏肺的感情，心里只有周九良想用积木换抱抱，不给抱抱就要推倒大高塔。  
真情实感的惧怕让莹莹小朋友悲痛欲绝，这眼泪一半是因为被欺负了，另一半便是大高塔塌了。  
周九良心虚地抱着她去厨房找孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂刚好关上抽油烟机。一转头看着周九良的头发又被抓得乱七八糟吓了一跳，再一低眼看见闺女哭得小脸通红更是心疼坏了，随意地擦了擦手就冲着她张开胳膊把她接了过来，埋怨地瞪了周九良一眼，抱着莹莹出了厨房。  
“不哭了莹莹……不哭了不哭了，怎么啦？”  
孟鹤堂柔声哄着女儿，周九良摸了摸鼻子跟在他身后，很怂地背着手不敢抬头。  
Omega把莹莹抱到沙发上坐了下来，抽了张纸给她擦眼泪：“不哭了，再哭都不漂亮了。……谁欺负莹莹啦？周叔叔吗？”  
小丫头一抽一抽地吸着气，大眼睛红通通的蒙着一层水雾，她看了周九良一眼轻轻点头，靠在孟鹤堂怀里，颤着声带着哭腔：“妈妈……”  
“诶——”孟鹤堂连忙应道，搂着女儿指了指周九良：“周叔叔怎么欺负莹莹啦？”  
“大、大、大高塔……”莹莹断断续续地说着，“他……他要推。”  
“哦……”孟鹤堂瞪了周九良一眼，示意他赶紧道歉。  
“我错了莹莹。”周九良笑嘻嘻地伸手过来，试图拉上莹莹的小手握一握求个原谅，结果莹莹非常不给面子地抽回小手抓住孟鹤堂的领子，把脸埋在孟鹤堂颈窝里不看他。  
孟鹤堂叹了口气，摸摸莹莹的小脑袋，他看向落地窗前的那一堆积木，目光暗了暗：“周叔叔把大高塔推倒了吗？”  
周九良心说完了，莹莹肯定得点头，自己就躲不过一顿骂。  
但莹莹却顿了顿，慢慢地摇了摇头，小声道：“没有。”  
周九良愣了愣，有些意外地看向女儿。  
“那大高塔怎么塌了呢？”孟鹤堂耐心地问道。  
“……我推的。”莹莹迟疑着说道。  
“哦……”孟鹤堂似乎并不吃惊于莹莹的所作所为。  
女儿的性子他最了解，如果周九良吓唬她会把大高塔推倒的话，比起让她求周九良不要推倒大高塔，她更有可能亲自把大高塔推到，不给周九良威胁自己的机会。  
但积木毕竟是她花了时间一点一点堆的，为了不被威胁而推倒大高塔，莹莹心里也不会好受。  
“那怎么办呢……大高塔都塌了，要是让周叔叔给你重新堆的话，莹莹也不会喜欢的呀，对不对？”孟鹤堂想着，轻轻叹了口气。  
周九良非常乖巧地坐在地上抬头看他，像只乖巧的巨型犬，就差身后伸出个尾巴摇来摇去了。  
孟鹤堂想说你装成这样莹莹也不会原谅你的，知道你闺女和你小时候一模一样干嘛还得罪她呢？完了吧？完蛋了吧？！  
“让周叔叔陪莹莹重新搭一个吧。”周九良小心翼翼地张嘴试探道，一边朝着女儿伸着脖子，一只手指轻轻摸了摸她的手背，“好不好？”  
莹莹的小手动了动，从他能碰到的地方收走了。  
“……”周九良尴尬地抿了抿嘴。  
反倒是孟鹤堂，膝盖微微往上颠了颠：“周叔叔跟你说话呢。”他拍拍女儿的小胳膊，“让叔叔陪你重新搭，行不行？”  
“……”莹莹不说话。  
“孟莹小朋友，”孟鹤堂突然叫她全名，“和你说话呢。”  
他声音还是很柔和，但却带了一点点威严，让人不能忽视也不能拒绝。  
莹莹抬起头，伸手摸摸他的脸，勉为其难地点了下头：“好。”完全是看在孟鹤堂的面子上。  
周九良松了口气，略带感激地冲着孟鹤堂笑了一下。  
这还没完。孟鹤堂满意地亲亲她的小脸，说道：“妈妈累了，让周叔叔抱你去吃饭好不好？吃完饭再搭大高塔。”  
莹莹不太情愿地看了周九良一眼，周九良期待地冲她张开胳膊：“爸……叔叔抱你去吧。”  
小姑娘抿抿嘴，从孟鹤堂腿上跳下来，“我自己走。”  
“也行。”孟鹤堂点了下头，也不为难她。  
周九良倒是有点失落，看着女儿小小的背影，迈着步子走向厨房。

孟鹤堂一天都没给他到底要不要留下来的准信儿，周九良心里急，但也不想逼他。  
他知道孟鹤堂放不下他，只要孟鹤堂心里还有他，他放下脸撒个娇示个弱，孟鹤堂就不会忍心离开的。  
况且他现在病还没完全好。  
“孟哥……”周九良眨着眼睛看向孟鹤堂。  
孟鹤堂别开眼，叹了口气。  
“吃饭吧。”

三人安安分分地吃了饭，饭后周九良亦步亦趋地跟着小姑娘去了阳台的落地窗前，听着女儿的指令给她递不同颜色的小方块。  
乖乖巧巧规规矩矩，一点儿也没有用一块儿积木威胁小姑娘要亲亲要抱抱的威武样子。现在的周九良只是个求着闺女别无视自己的生涩的小父亲。  
孟鹤堂在厨房收拾着餐具，水流声落到耳边。周九良时不时侧目往厨房看一眼，想去帮忙却离不开闺女这边。  
最后厨房终于安静下来，孟鹤堂却没有马上出来。  
窗子开着通风，过堂风带到周九良鼻翼之间。带着奶味儿的香甜若隐若现地往周九良鼻孔里钻。  
周九良动作一顿，莹莹不满意地拍了两下海绵垫子，他回过神，把积木交到小公主手里。  
孟鹤堂这才从厨房出来，他扶着墙捂着胸口，似乎有些站不太稳。他抿了抿嘴，慢慢地走向楼梯口，向着楼上走去。  
周九良抬起头，担忧地看了看他：“孟哥……”  
孟鹤堂脚步一停，接着摆摆手。  
“我没事。”他声音不太稳。  
周九良抿抿嘴，不方便直接追上去。  
孟鹤堂就在他视线里上了楼，声音渐渐小了，然后消失。二楼和一楼的隔音很好，做什么都听不太到，只要不拆墙。  
“莹莹……”  
小姑娘抬起头，大眼睛看着他。  
“你先自己堆一会儿好不好？我上楼去看看妈妈。”周九良望着莹莹的眼睛，“一会儿就下来，莹莹先自己玩儿行不行？”  
莹莹收回视线，把手里的小木块落到堆了一半的小塔上，点了点头。  
“莹莹真乖。”周九良松了口气，迅速地站起身走向楼梯口，蹬蹬蹬地跑上了楼。  
楼上的两间卧室里都没人，压抑的喘息从离着楼梯口不远的浴室里传出，奶香四散。  
周九良动作一顿，不自觉地吞咽了一下。他慢慢走上前来，举起手，试探着敲了敲浴室的门。  
粗喘声一停，孟鹤堂颤抖的声音响起：“谁？”  
“孟哥。”周九良抿了抿嘴，“你……”  
“你不用管我。……给我找抑制剂来。”孟鹤堂喘息着说道。  
这就什么都不用说了，周九良往楼下看了一眼。  
转回脸，他握着浴室门口的门把手，轻车熟路地往下一压。  
咔哒。——果然孟鹤堂来不及锁门。  
“发情期到了吧。”  
周九良的声音出现在耳边。  
“我帮你。”他说。  
12.【车】

周九良踏进浴室门才看清，孟鹤堂靠在浴缸边上，身上被凉水淋了个透。身体下有浅浅一层水，估计是刚才想让自己控制欲望时拧开淋浴头放下来的。  
Omega柔软的发丝被水淋得湿哒哒的，凌乱又顺从地贴在孟鹤堂的额上。他有些警戒地看着周九良，直到他转身关好了门。  
“唉……”周九良叹了口气蹲下身，释放出信息素安抚他，一边安抚他的情绪一边引诱着他的性欲。孟鹤堂双眼红红的，双唇上面晶莹地泛着微光。Alpha伸出手，把他从浴缸里捞出来。  
孟鹤堂忍不住缩了一下脖子，却在贴到他身体的那一瞬间哼了一声。熟悉的信息素让他贪恋异常，心理上的抵触和生理的喜悦交叉碰撞，孟鹤堂身上时冷时热，颤抖着被放在了光滑冰冷的洗手台上。  
“抑制剂……”孟鹤堂小声挣扎着，抵触地推开了周九良，他眼里浮着一层水雾，怎么看怎么也不像需要抑制剂的样子。  
嘴上说着抑制剂，真实的想法却都是写在眼里的。  
我要你。

于是孟鹤堂低下头，颤着声重复：“抑制剂。”  
“孟哥。”周九良张了张嘴，在家穿了一整天的睡袍，很轻易地就脱了下来。干净洁白的睡袍落到地上，孟鹤堂身体一抖，皱了皱眉。  
Alpha轻轻捏上孟鹤堂的下巴，逼着他抬起头。周九良探究地望进他的眼里，悠然开口，声音充满了蛊惑：“你想要我。”  
“……不。”孟鹤堂双臂撑在冰凉的台面上，指尖不由自主地扣紧了。  
“孟哥，”周九良慢条斯理地挑开了他衬衫的衣边，顺着光滑的腰线摸上去，廉价衬衫的扣子一颗一颗地崩开，周九良探过头到他的耳边，伸出舌尖舔弄他的耳垂。  
“你想要我……”他闻着空气中的奶香味儿，令人上瘾，“孟哥……我帮你……”  
周九良手上飞快地扒光了孟鹤堂的衣服，白皙的皮肤径直接触到微凉的室温，迅速地起了一层细小的疙瘩。周九良的指尖蹭过他的锁骨，引得孟鹤堂浑身战栗。Omega在情欲之中张开嘴，克制又痛苦地按住周九良作乱的手，目光迷茫失控：“你……别……”他喘息着，周九良丝毫不听，灵巧的手指滑到孟鹤堂身下，毫不犹豫地握住他硬挺的欲望。  
“嗯……”孟鹤堂舒服得眯了眯眼，不自觉地朝着他手心里挺起了腰。周九良轻笑一声，手上带着技巧地帮他纾解欲望，一边探过头堵住他的嘴，和他接吻。  
孟鹤堂全身发软，被标记的Omega在发情期极其地顺从自己的Alpha，孟鹤堂也不例外。许久不见的信息素让他痴迷，仅存的理智却在呼喊着远离。  
是错的。  
孟鹤堂双眼溢出泪水，湿软的小舌被周九良吸吮着往自己口中吞，高热的掌心磨蹭着孟鹤堂溢出液体的性器顶端。撑在台面上的双臂渐渐失了力气，孟鹤堂闭上眼搂住年轻人的脖子，泪水慢慢滑落……  
“孟哥……”周九良松开他，额头抵着他的脑门，呼吸喷洒在他的脸上。Alpha心疼地皱了皱眉，吻去了他脸上的眼泪，“我帮你吧，好吗？……我喜欢你……”  
孟鹤堂心里发疼，颤抖着双臂搂紧了他的脖子，深深地吸了一口气。  
他伏在周九良的肩头，周九良听到他带着哭腔的话。  
“我不想……我不想耽误你……”  
身下的快感冲刷着他的大脑神经，孟鹤堂被周九良带进情欲的热潮，他不受控制地跟着周九良的动作浮浮沉沉，酥麻的感受顺着身下的器官向着上面攀爬。  
可就在这时周九良停了他撸动的动作，双手捏着孟鹤堂纤瘦的腰把他拽到自己身前，支起腿分开他的双膝，强硬地挤进他的双腿之间。  
“啊——”孟鹤堂吓了一跳，忍不住叫了一声，但很快他死死咬住了嘴唇，不解地瞪大了眼睛盯着周九良。  
“你怎么能说耽误？”周九良似乎是被他那句话刺激到了一般，他飞快地褪下自己身上最后一块儿遮羞布，伸手在硬挺的性器上撸动了两下，然后近乎粗暴地顶进孟鹤堂的身体里。Omega的甬道分泌着湿润的黏液，只是突如其来的硬物让那处不太适应，太久没有结合过的身体仿佛回归了最初的生涩，孟鹤堂叫了一声，身体不自主地弹了起来，眉心死死地皱在一起。  
“你怎么能说耽误？嗯？孟哥。”周九良揉捏着他圆润的屁股，性器不管不顾地往甬道里顶，那动作似乎只是为了发泄一般，孟鹤堂搂着他的脖子流着泪，被迫承受着他的对待。  
“谁都可以说，耽误，只有你……只有你不行。”周九良不知为何被逼红了眼，身下动作粗暴，眼里却是满满的委屈，他瞄了一眼孟鹤堂身后的镜子便重新低下头，亲着孟鹤堂的唇逼着他抬头看自己，然后继续用力地顶着Omega。  
“你怎么…你凭什么？”周九良托着他的屁股让他离开冰凉的台面，孟鹤堂的双腿被他大大地分开了架在腰上，整个人没了支撑点，周九良的双臂绕过他的膝弯，把他稳稳地抱在怀里，然后上上下下地顶着他。  
“啊……！啊！九良……你……停……唔嗯！”孟鹤堂死命地搂着他的脖子怕掉下去，身体里的性器胡乱地顶撞着竟然也顶对了地方，甬道里的敏感点被戳弄得痛快，分泌出更多的体液包裹着那硕大的性器。  
“太……太深……”孟鹤堂皱着眉忍耐着，尽量压低了声音喘息呻吟着，唯恐被楼下的女儿听到声响。他紧张着，扣在周九良肩头的手指不自觉地用力，指甲抠进他的皮肉里，“不行……九良……九良……太深了……你停下！”  
“忍着。”周九良吻着他的额头冷着声说道，听起来丝毫不带感情。但终究是不忍心用这种态度对孟鹤堂，周九良快速地顶了几下，又把他放在了洁白的台面上，只是这次双手垫在他的臀下不让他凉到，他吻着孟鹤堂的泪珠，身下放慢了节奏让孟鹤堂缓一缓。他挑逗一般地磨蹭着孟鹤堂敏感的内壁，喘息了几声贴近Omega满是泪水的脸。  
“我喜欢你，孟哥。我爱你。”周九良颤抖着声线说着，把这几个词一股脑的、小心翼翼地捧到孟鹤堂面前，“你不相信是不是？”  
孟鹤堂流着泪摇头：“你不……你……”他抿了抿嘴，适应着周九良的节奏，忍耐着身下的快感，理智强行回归，他目光复杂地望进周九良的眼里，“你是我弟弟……你分不清这种感情的……”  
“我能。”周九良抽出手，捏着他的腰，把那处的皮肉捏得青紫。性器往里面一下一下地撞着，Alpha压着嗓子说着：“我喜欢你……从小就喜欢你……”  
孟鹤堂身体颤抖，周九良安抚地摸了摸他的背。  
“从第一次见你开始……我心里就全都是你……”周九良的声音竟然隐约带上了哭腔，“这和我从小到大身边只有你没有关系，有你在我哪容得下别人……你也是一样的吧，有我在哪看得上别人呢？”他摸着孟鹤堂柔软的发丝，心疼地亲吻着他薄薄的眼皮，“那你怎么能这样呢……你能分清这种感情，凭什么会觉得我分不清？”  
孟鹤堂喘息着，动容地闭上眼，搂住他的脖子。  
紧紧地。  
周九良把他抱在怀里，身下的动作慢慢加快。内里的生殖腔开了小口，周九良的性器反复地磨蹭过去，然后抽出来再捅进去。  
“我连……我从……我撸管的时候…想得都是你的样子……”周九良压着嗓子伏在他耳边，刻意用声音蛊惑着他，微妙的喘息和着呻吟，孟鹤堂身体一抖，眼睛不由自主地张大了，脸颊通红。  
“那年我才14岁……孟哥……”周九良捏着他的腰，在凹陷的腰窝上反复摩挲，“我遗精是因为梦到你……梦到你……”他凶狠地往里面冲撞了两下，架着孟鹤堂的膝弯把他逼到墙边。孟鹤堂被他摆弄得一条腿撑在地上，另一条腿被周九良拉住了撑开了握住脚腕，Alpha大开大合地顶弄着他，嘴里的话还不停：“梦到你…就像这样。”  
孟鹤堂迷迷糊糊地听着，身上蒸出了一层好看的粉红色。  
“我一直都想睡你，想到了分化。”周九良的话把孟鹤堂的思绪带回五年前那个晚上，孟鹤堂心中酸涩，轻轻闭上眼。  
“你觉得是我一时冲动对不对？……不是的孟哥，不是的……”周九良分出一只手帮他解决着身前的欲望，性器顶端用力顶进生殖腔里。手上揉搓着催着孟鹤堂射出来，孟鹤堂张着嘴大叫着，声音回荡在偌大的浴室中。同时Alpha狠狠地顶了几十下，囊袋拍得Omega的皮肉啪啪作响，就像是要一并挤进那个狭窄的甬道里一样。  
性器顶端卡在狭小的生殖腔口成结膨大，孟鹤堂轻哼一声别过头，被周九良按着后脑勺搂进怀里。  
“我那时候想的是……你终于是我的了。”周九良声音颤抖带着哭腔，有些激动地捧起孟鹤堂的脸，红着眼睛认真道，“我一直都想娶你。”  
孟鹤堂鼻尖发酸，生殖腔口因成结带来的疼痛已然微不足道。双手滑到周九良脸上，孟鹤堂主动凑上去和他接吻。  
唇齿纠缠难舍难分，津液交互着，来不及咽下的液体顺着唇角流淌进优美的颈窝里。  
“九良……”末了，孟鹤堂搂住他的脖子，在他肩上默默流泪。  
已经软下的性器退出他的身体，第一轮发情热被控制住。孟鹤堂抠着他的肩，从嗓眼里挤出几乎变了调的声音。  
他说：“……我想回家。”  
我想回家。  
这话很荒谬，哪里是家？这里？还是那个租的简单的小房子？  
但是周九良没有多问，他摸着孟鹤堂颈后的碎发，顺从地点头。  
“好。”  
回家。  
无须多问。  
有我你就有家。  
“孟哥，”周九良吸了吸鼻子，“我在。”  
孟鹤堂紧紧咬着牙，不准自己哭出声。  
“我一直都在。”  
我永远都在。  
孟鹤堂说过但是没做到的话，周九良把它还给孟鹤堂。  
但是周九良做得到。  
孟鹤堂拼命地点头，抱着他站在地上，心里被满足的酸胀填满。

周九良扶着孟鹤堂坐到浴缸里，伸手探了探水温。  
“凉吗？”  
孟鹤堂摇摇头，“没事。”  
“嗯。”  
周九良给他一条胳膊让他抱着撑住身体，然后另一只手伸到Omega身下的小洞里抠弄。  
孟鹤堂低着头红着脸，他抿着唇，由着周九良动作。  
浴室里静极了，只有咕叽咕叽的水声，和着满溢的信息素味儿。

直到外面脚步声响起，孟鹤堂愣了愣抬起头，慌乱地在周九良胳膊上抓了一把。  
“莹莹上来了？”他给周九良摆着口型，伸手就要推他。四下找着衣服，却发现自己的衬衫和牛仔裤已经湿透了扔到一边，顿时就有点急。  
“妈妈？”莹莹在外面喊他，脚步声渐近。  
“妈妈？”小丫头似乎在楼上的两个卧室都看了一圈。  
“妈妈……”发现孟鹤堂不在，莹莹有点慌，声音听起来发颤，像是要哭。

孟鹤堂轻轻拍了拍周九良的胳膊，示意着他扶自己出去。周九良叹了口气皱了皱眉，因为慌张突然收紧的甬道夹了夹他的手指，一部分精液顺着手指淌出来，周九良不确定还有没有剩下的，但现在他不得不停止这项工作。  
“你别动，你别动。”周九良把他按住了不让他动，叹了口气站起身，去旁边捡起自己扔在地上的睡袍，快速地往身上套着。  
“我去看看就行，没事的。”周九良安慰道。  
孟鹤堂不信任地望着他，抓着他的睡袍衣摆不让他出去，撑着浴缸边缘摇摇晃晃地站了起来。他现在有些使不上力气，周九良无奈，只得把他抱了出来。  
“站稳了。”  
孟鹤堂点点头，催促他把衣服脱下来给自己。  
莹莹见不到妈妈已经哭了起来，她就站在楼梯口的位置，离浴室并不远。  
周九良脱下睡袍给他披到身上，孟鹤堂对着镜子抓了抓自己的头发，确认应该没什么问题了。出去之前周九良抓着他的小臂晃了晃，低声道：“你把她带到你那个屋子里去，我得出去一趟。”别让闺女看见自己光着。  
孟鹤堂疑惑地点了点头，周九良摸摸他的头发。  
“我没在家里备着套，出去买点儿啊得。你这……好几天呢。”  
孟鹤堂红着脸瞪了他一眼，低声骂了句小流氓，转身出去了。  
13.【车】  
孟鹤堂系好了睡袍出去时，莹莹站在楼梯口，小手里握着一块儿积木，正哭得小脸通红。  
“怎么了莹莹？”孟鹤堂连忙过去把她搂进怀里，蹲下身想抱她起来却实在是用不上力气——刚才的性事让他费心费神，他试了一下便放弃了，转而变成轻轻环着小姑娘，两手放在她背上让她安心。  
“妈、妈妈……”莹莹喊了半天终于看见了孟鹤堂，抬起胳膊搂住了他的脖子，小身体往前凑了凑趴在他肩上，一抽一抽地流着眼泪。小姑娘哭声渐渐小了下去，孟鹤堂听着心疼，拍着哄了她一会儿便捧起她的脸，微微皱着眉给她擦掉了脸上的眼泪。  
“不哭了宝宝…不哭了……妈妈在呢……”孟鹤堂揉揉她的小脸，“刚才洗澡呢妈妈没听到莹莹叫。”  
莹莹啜泣着点头，又伸出小胳膊要他抱抱。孟鹤堂有些为难，脸上不自觉地带了点儿歉意：“妈妈累了，不抱了好不好？明天再抱莹莹。”  
莹莹瘪瘪嘴，委屈着点了点头。周九良趁着孟鹤堂哄她的空档进了房间，这时候已经换好了衣服出来了。从孟鹤堂身后伸过胳膊，轻而易举地把小姑娘抱了起来，稳稳地托在自己怀里。  
“莹莹怎么哭了呀……”周九良尽量温柔地放软了声音，小姑娘坐在他的小臂上，大概是哭得累了没反应过来，周九良抱她她也没有多么挣扎。孟鹤堂松了口气站起身，怕女儿拒绝周九良一般，他摸摸莹莹的小手，故作惊讶道：“周叔叔好厉害呀，叔叔能抱起来莹莹！”他凑上去在女儿的脸上落下一个吻，“莹莹让周叔叔抱一会儿好不好？妈妈好累的想歇一会儿。”  
莹莹抿抿嘴，显然是孟鹤堂给她的亲亲很受用。她攥着积木抬起头，泪眼婆娑地看了看周九良，没有推搡拒绝。  
周九良松了口气，感激地看了孟鹤堂一眼。  
“莹莹困了吗？困了就先睡觉吧。”孟鹤堂给她拽了拽小衣服，“让周叔叔给洗脸刷牙好不好？”  
“妈妈……”莹莹伸出小手去拉孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂给她一根手指让她攥着，女儿脸上有些不愿意，孟鹤堂于是叹了口气，愁眉苦脸道：“妈妈好累的，累得胳膊都抬不起来了~”  
莹莹眨着大眼睛看着他，孟鹤堂歪着脑袋，做出一副疲惫不堪的样子。好半天，莹莹终于点了头，不太信任地和周九良对视了两秒，然后迟疑地搂上他的脖子。  
“乖宝宝~”孟鹤堂笑眯眯地夸她。  
周九良受宠若惊，瞪着眼睛抱着女儿几乎不敢动。  
孟鹤堂给他使了个眼色，周九良不自觉地吞咽了一下，把女儿托得稳了稳。  
“爸……叔叔帮你洗漱，咱们让妈妈歇着。来……”  
周九良抱着莹莹洗漱去了，他进了孟鹤堂那间卧室的洗手间——外面浴室被折腾得实在狼狈，他们不能让女儿看到。孟鹤堂叹了口气，拢了拢浴袍回到浴室里，想把周九良没弄出来的精液挖出来。

这次莹莹很配合周九良，洗漱工作很快就完成了。周九良哄着莹莹睡下，这才从屋里出来。孟鹤堂也刚好出了浴室，拨了拨湿哒哒的刘海，轻轻笑了一下。  
“我出去了。”周九良摸摸他的脸，把他搂在怀里抱了一下，亲亲他白皙的脖颈。“等我……”  
他刻意压着嗓子，两个字说得充满了心机。孟鹤堂脸红着拍了他一把，抬头抿着嘴瞪他一眼。  
周九良坏笑着不再说话，揉着他的脸让他进屋去歇着。

那天他们弄到了很晚，就像是要补回这些年落下的性事一样。孟鹤堂被按在床上数次贯穿，换着法的顶弄，周九良使着坏逼着他说各种令人羞臊的淫词浪语，年轻人总是精力旺盛，就像不知疲倦一般，把Omega钉在床上不遗余力地操干，摸着他胸前的两点揉搓捻弄，身下的性器也照顾到了撸着射到什么也射不出来。好几次做着做着孟鹤堂失去了意识，醒来时也是被操着醒的。  
十个一盒的避孕套在一宿用完了一半，剩下的塞进床头柜去留着下次继续。结束时周九良趴在他身上满足极了，也不知道到底是谁的发情期——需求大的Omega昏昏欲睡，被亲来亲去摆弄成各种姿势都记不得。  
睡前周九良搂着孟鹤堂，在他耳边断断续续地说着话，亲着他软软的耳垂，闻着他身上甜甜的奶香味儿。孟鹤堂半睡半醒地皱着眉，在他伸过来的小臂上拍了拍，嗓子哑得难听。  
“留条命给孟哥吧……”孟鹤堂幽幽地叹气，翻了个身，讨好地亲了亲Alpha的嘴唇，“别再做了，累了。……来日方长不好么？”  
周九良内心微动，把人搂得紧了些，沉声道：“好。”  
他知道Omega身上应该都是自己留下的印子，锁骨上的是殷红的吻痕，腰间、大腿上的是青紫的指痕——他太过于激动以至于没控制好力道，不过孟鹤堂也不会和他计较这些，更不会嫌他捏得疼了。  
在床上的Omega顺从乖巧，又是在发情期里，被情欲支配的他更是由着Alpha摆弄，不管是最传统的姿势还是让他跪在床上撑着双臂迎接冲撞，或者是让他坐在自己身上自己动，孟鹤堂都能一边哼着一边听话地做。他孟哥好哄得很，一部分是因为发情期，一部分是因为喜欢他。  
周九良心满意足地搂着他亲亲摸摸，亲够了揉揉他的脸。  
“睡吧。”  
来日方长。

前一天晚上闹得太激烈的后果就是，到了早上孟鹤堂没能起来。  
有莹莹以后的生物钟也没能发挥作用，孟鹤堂七点以后还睡得很熟，倒是周九良，他醒得很早，可能是得偿所愿太过激动，他不想睡太久，醒了以后就一直盯着孟鹤堂的脸看。  
他小心翼翼地，眼睛一眨不眨，眼前的人怎么也看不够一般。  
直到隔着门听见外面响起了咚咚咚的脚步声，似乎是有人在外面跑来跑去。周九良一愣，接着慢慢坐起身，捡起地上的睡袍披到身上，地上散落了几个用过的安全套，是半夜闹得欢时随便扔的。他把它们捡起来扔到垃圾桶里，又转身给孟鹤堂掖了掖被角。  
他怕太久没人管女儿女儿会哭，简单收拾了一下便出了房间。莹莹在二楼跑了两圈正站在楼梯口，像是要下去却没有迈步子。听见开门的声音她扭过头，周九良这才看清了，小丫头眼里竟然蓄满了泪水。  
“怎么啦莹莹？”周九良吓了一跳，拽了拽衣领确定不会露出什么痕迹，一边走过去，蹲下身虚虚地把她搂进怀里，“饿不饿？嗯？”  
莹莹抿了抿嘴，颤声道：“我要妈妈……”  
“嗯？妈妈啊。”周九良用力把她抱起来，一边往回走一边给她擦擦眼泪，“妈妈还没醒呢，叔叔带你看一眼，莹莹乖乖的不要吵到妈妈睡觉好不好？……妈妈累了，让妈妈多歇一会儿……”  
现在房间里都是两人的信息素味儿，好在孩子太小没分化，所以什么都闻不到。周九良抱着女儿，轻轻推开了房门。孟鹤堂还睡着，被子盖到颈下。  
“妈妈睡着了。”周九良轻声说着，给女儿往里指着。  
小姑娘看见孟鹤堂还在便放心下来，眼泪也收了回去。她抿抿嘴点了下头，周九良笑了笑：“要进去看看吗？”  
小姑娘摇摇头，表示让妈妈好好睡觉。周九良夸她乖，转身抱着她下楼。  
“叔叔给你洗漱换衣服好不好？一会儿送你去幼儿园？嗯？”  
他温柔地哄着小姑娘，语气都是轻得不能再轻，唯恐小姑娘再抵触自己。  
莹莹低着头想了一会儿，回头往楼上看了一眼，犹豫着点了下头。  
周九良摸摸她的头，把她放下来，拉着她的小手到洗手间去洗漱。

阳台上准备着面包片和牛奶，周九良不会做孟鹤堂做的丰盛的早餐，只能简单吃一口。好在莹莹也不是挑食的孩子，面包就着牛奶也安安静静地吃完。周九良长出了口气，转身去给何九华打电话，让他再帮忙处理一天的公司。  
何九华任劳任怨地答应，并提了一嘴涨工资。  
周九良欣然同意。

周九良神清气爽地载着女儿去幼儿园，在后视镜里偷偷看她的小脸。  
“莹莹有喜欢的东西吗？”周九良在红绿灯的空档和她搭话。  
“……喜欢妈妈。”莹莹小声说。  
“除了妈妈呢？”周九良笑了笑，耐心地问道。  
莹莹皱了皱眉，似乎是不懂他的意思。  
“叔叔知道一家玩具店哦……很大很大，里面都是各种玩具。”他打着方向盘转了个弯，“莹莹喜欢娃娃是不是？玩具店里有很多娃娃呢。”  
“……”莹莹皱着小脸，“妈妈不给买……”  
小孩子都是喜欢玩具的，从这两天莹莹大多数时间都在阳台上玩儿周九良买回来的那一堆玩具就看得出来，小姑娘也喜欢得不得了。只是跟着孟鹤堂这几年，因为经济条件，孟鹤堂也没法给她买那么多花花绿绿的玩具。莹莹懂事，也不跟孟鹤堂提。  
她还是很羡慕的，今天谁带了个新娃娃，还给娃娃换衣服。明天谁带了个大汽车，能变形。  
“妈妈不给买叔叔给买呀。”周九良把车停到幼儿园门口，转过头冲她笑，“叔叔今天来接莹莹好不好？然后我们去玩具店~”他眨眨眼，伸出小指来：“我们拉钩~不告诉妈妈~带回家就说是叔叔要玩儿的！”  
莹莹看着他伸出来的小指，有些犹豫。  
“来嘛来嘛~”周九良笑嘻嘻地哄她，“没关系的~”  
莹莹皱着眉，半天也没伸出手。  
周九良也不失望，下了车抱她出来，给她整理好衣服。  
“没关系，你等着叔叔就好啦~”周九良摸摸女儿的头，看她犹豫的样子喜欢得不得了。  
莹莹很在意孟鹤堂的感受呢。

开车回家时孟鹤堂已经醒了，只是没起来。他张着眼睛躺在床上，身上酸痛不已，后穴总有种奇怪的异物感，似乎合上有点儿困难。  
周九良回到家径直上楼，脱了外套往床上摔，钻进孟鹤堂的被窝里抱进了光溜溜的他。  
“孟哥……”  
孟鹤堂由着他抱，摸摸他软乎乎的钢丝球，“怎么了？”  
他声音还有点儿哑。  
周九良搂着他亲了几口：“我去送莹莹了。”  
“……我知道。”  
孟鹤堂醒来时屋里一点动静都没有，看着时间已经过了送女儿上幼儿园的点儿，估计着是周九良把她哄好了。  
“夸我。”周九良哼哼唧唧地求他夸夸，“闺女今天看见我都没哭，我都没惹她生气~”好骄傲的语气。  
孟鹤堂哑然失笑，翻过身来伸出斑驳的胳膊搂紧了他，抬起他的下巴主动送上个吻。  
“你好厉害哦~”  
14.

孟鹤堂没在床上躺太久，歇了半天就起来了。他还是让周九良给他拿了抑制剂来，有孩子之后他不能跟着周九良浑浑噩噩地过完发情期，莹莹现在对周九良还不是那么信任，他不能完全让周九良照顾莹莹。  
算了算他已经三天没去工作了，跟单位请了假，那边表示理解，但他也不能太久不去。孟鹤堂和周九良念叨着自己的单位，周九良蹭过来磨蹭他的侧颈，低声道：“辞职了呗。”  
孟鹤堂手上一顿，他正在换昨天胡闹之后的床单：“辞职了干什么？呆在家里照顾莹莹？什么都不干靠你养我？”  
“是啊我养你啊。”周九良说得理直气壮，仿佛本身就应该是这样，“反正现在公司也在我手里，经营成什么样子你也不是不知道……”他闻着孟鹤堂身上还没褪去的奶香味儿，闭上眼睛想了想，“不然你来公司也行，我把我的位置给你。”  
“别闹！”孟鹤堂拍了他一巴掌，抓着床单扔到地上，展开一个新的铺上去，“说什么胡话，多大了都？”  
“没多大。”周九良哼哼唧唧地跟他耍赖，“我要让你来做别的你肯定也不乐意，干脆就把我的位置给你，我回家照顾莹莹去。”他摸着孟鹤堂的腰，细细地摩挲着，“你养我也行，我不介意。……反正公司是咱们的，谁养谁都一样。”  
孟鹤堂无奈地叹气：“周总，要点儿脸吧。”  
“不要。”周九良毫不犹豫地摇头，“要脸没用。”  
“……”

“对了孟哥，”周九良等到孟鹤堂铺完床单才松开手，往后退了两步靠在门口的柜子上，“我一会儿去接莹莹。”  
“一会儿？”孟鹤堂愣了愣，转身看了眼墙上的钟表，“太早了吧？”  
“是你平时接的太晚，孟哥。”周九良笑了笑，“现在这个时间已经就陆陆续续地去接了，只有莹莹是跟着你平时下班的时间放学的。”  
孟鹤堂回过头，眸色暗了暗。  
“我和她说今天带她去买玩具，”周九良抓了抓脑袋，走过来摸摸他的脸，“等我们回来你还得配合我一下。”  
“玩具？”孟鹤堂挑了下眉梢，抓着他的手背摸了摸，道，“你不是已经买了很多吗？还要买？”  
周九良自从知道自己有个女儿之后就买了很多玩具，铺上海绵垫在一楼的落地窗边上，莹莹来的这几天一直沉迷玩具，基本都很稀奇地安安静静地呆在那里玩儿。小姑娘没对哪个表露出来极大的兴趣，只是对周九良买回来的这些表示好奇，多半玩儿两下就放那儿了。  
周九良看不出她喜欢什么，带回来的流行的能换衣服的芭比娃娃也吸引不了女儿的兴趣，干脆决定带着莹莹去挑。  
他不介意把玩具店搬回来让莹莹选，但估计那样孟鹤堂会跟他急。  
“哎呀，你就当让我跟闺女沟通沟通感情！”周九良捧着他的脸亲了又亲，甜头他还没吃够，孟鹤堂只给了他一个晚上放纵，然后就吃了抑制剂。他颇为遗憾地搂着孟鹤堂蹭来蹭去，揉着他的脸求他：“求求你求求你~配合我一下~”  
孟鹤堂的心软得一塌糊涂，莹莹都很少和他撒娇，这项能力周九良倒是用得从善如流。  
“行行行，快去吧。”他在Alpha头上揉了一把，目光温和下来，“莹莹爸爸。”  
周九良猛然一愣，两片唇抖动了几下，动容地看着孟鹤堂，却是一句话都没说出来。

孟鹤堂觉得玩具嘛，要买能有多少？哪怕是周九良给他打了预防针他也没当回事，收拾好了自己该做饭做饭，又给单位那边打了电话，明天重新恢复工作。  
结果周九良真是个花钱魔王，他带着莹莹回来时身上仿佛带着光环。平时胆怯稳重的小丫头都变得欢愉起来，这样子看上去才像是个小朋友。她跟着周九良跑上跑下，看着周九良把车里的玩具们搬进屋里。她什么都不说，只是在周九良搬着箱子进来时指一指自己相中的空地，指挥着周九良把玩具放下。  
孟鹤堂头都大了，这回周九良买回来了三个巨大的毛绒玩具，两三个软软的人形娃娃，还有一堆小动物摆件。他这次知道了莹莹不喜欢硬邦邦的芭比娃娃，那么小，抱着睡觉太累的。她喜欢软软的娃娃，两只胳膊环得住，睡觉还热乎乎的，很舒服。  
周九良看得出来，莹莹从来都没有这么高兴过，至少在自己眼里是这样的，小姑娘一张小脸红通通的，抿着小嘴跑来跑去。孟鹤堂靠在厨房门口看着他们搬完了东西，走到落地窗前简单看了一眼。  
“怎么买了这么多呀莹莹？”他伸手摸摸女儿的头，“周叔叔不是已经给莹莹买过很多玩具了吗？”  
莹莹抿了抿嘴，有点儿委屈地低了低头，无措地看了看地上心爱的玩具们，又抬头看看孟鹤堂，解释不出。  
“孟哥你别说她，”周九良连忙过来打圆场，蹲下身把莹莹搂进怀里，摸摸她的后脑勺安慰她，“莹莹别怕，妈妈没骂莹莹~”他抬起头冲孟鹤堂眨眨眼，讨好地笑了笑：“都是我要买的，我看着挺有意思的就都买了，不是莹莹想要的~”  
他拍拍莹莹的背，示意她配合自己：“对吧莹莹？”  
莹莹趴在他肩膀上，小心翼翼地起身，转过来抬头看着孟鹤堂，有点害怕地瑟缩了一下，观察着孟鹤堂的脸色点了点头。  
“……嗯。”  
不错呀你们。孟鹤堂无奈地看着周九良，父女俩如出一辙的小猫嘴齐刷刷地抿起，Omega叹了口气，不忍心再责怪出声。  
周九良是真的想对莹莹好，莹莹也是真的被哄得慢慢接受她的周“叔叔”。  
“行了，买都买了。”他蹲下身，揉揉女儿的小脸，“这些玩具要都放好知道吗？不能到处扔。”  
“嗯！”莹莹目光一亮，点了点头。  
孟鹤堂看着女儿的脸，心生柔软。“洗洗手吃饭吧，让周叔叔带你洗手去。”  
周九良站起身，莹莹抬头看看他，轻轻笑了一下。  
周九良眸光微动。  
内心：笑了笑了笑了闺女对我笑了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊莹莹真好看我闺女真可爱哈哈哈哈哈啊哈哈……  
“走、走吧，”周九良艰难地扯起一个克制的微笑，“洗手去~”

“你不要太宠着她了。”  
吃完饭后周九良把习惯性动手刷碗的孟鹤堂赶到一边，孟鹤堂也不拒绝，干脆靠着墙和他说话。  
“买那么多玩具，哪还放得下啊。……还会跟你配合说谎了？嗯？”孟鹤堂哭笑不得，心里又气又好笑，“别再惯坏了。”  
“你生的你还不放心嘛？”周九良嘿嘿一笑，试图蒙混过去。  
“我怕你给她带坏啊。”孟鹤堂幽幽道，回头往落地窗边看了一眼，叹口气，“都是她管你要的么？”  
“嗯……”周九良踯躅了一会儿，道：“也不算。她没管我要什么，但小孩儿都那样儿，喜欢什么就看什么，就算不说也看得出来。”  
然后你就干脆把她长时间看过的东西都搬回来了。  
孟鹤堂无奈地看着Alpha：“这里面肯定有她纯好奇就看两眼的，并不是喜欢。”  
“无所谓。”周九良擦了擦手，转过身摸他的脸，手上还带着洗洁精的味儿，“能入她的眼就不容易，昨天她还搭积木来着，今天积木就被推到一边看都不看一眼了。……玩具这东西本身就是图一个新鲜劲儿，过了这劲儿就只有喜欢的能留下来了。”  
孟鹤堂眨了眨眼，总觉得他这话有别的意思。  
“人也是一样。”周九良接着说道，他冲着孟鹤堂笑着，“但从来没人能入我的眼，从始至终都只有你一个能留下。”  
孟鹤堂瞬间脸红，娇嗔道：“别瞎说！”  
周九良笑嘻嘻地小声和他讨吻，孟鹤堂欲拒还迎地把他往后推。

“妈妈！”  
莹莹在窗边喊他，孟鹤堂手上一顿，直接把周九良推开了，转身走向阳台那边的落地窗。  
周九良在他身后叹气，感慨自己现在果然比不上女儿。

“怎么了？”孟鹤堂走过来坐到海绵垫上，看着搂着娃娃摆弄小动物玩具的女儿。莹莹抿抿嘴抬起头，轻声问道：“妈妈。……我们什么时候回家啊……”  
孟鹤堂一愣，周九良正好洗完了手，从厨房那边走过来，刚好听见了小姑娘的问话。  
“住在这儿没有家里好吗？”孟鹤堂柔声问道。  
莹莹看了周九良一眼，低下头，抿抿唇道：“不是……”  
“那为什么想回家住？”周九良也蹲下身看着女儿，想从她的脸上找出答案。  
“……”小姑娘不说话，半天，才小声道，“我想和妈妈一起睡……”

他们租的房子是个一居室，孟鹤堂每天都陪着小姑娘一起入睡，哄她睡觉，给她读故事。  
这里虽然房子大还有很多玩具，但在这儿住的两天孟鹤堂都不在小姑娘身边。莹莹早上醒过来都会慌一会儿，因为身边没人。  
孩子还是太小了，她不适应。  
“那让妈妈陪你睡吧，好不好？”周九良接了一句，他想把孟鹤堂母女俩留住，为此他可以忍一段时间。  
莹莹没说话，孟鹤堂倒是摆了摆手，不让他继续说下去。  
周九良一愣，不知道孟鹤堂心里是什么想法。  
“莹莹喜欢周叔叔吗？”孟鹤堂突然问道。  
闻言，周九良不自觉地吞咽了一下，转过脸看着女儿，等着她回答。  
莹莹似乎也不懂妈妈为什么突然这么问，她抬起头，目光在期待的周九良脸上停了两秒。  
好像是没那么讨厌了。莹莹皱了皱眉。  
然后她慢慢地、慢慢地点了下头。  
周九良呼吸一滞，瞬时间心花怒放。  
仿佛心脏噼里啪啦放起了鞭炮，周九良想出去跑两圈，给全体员工涨工资，把“我闺女喜欢我”发到公共邮箱里去。  
但他还是尽量维持着稳重的样子，尽管眼眶里蓄上的泪水已经出卖了他。  
“那以后，”孟鹤堂小心翼翼地说着，“以后，让周叔叔给莹莹当爸爸，好不好？”  
周九良惊诧地望向孟鹤堂。  
孟鹤堂正观察着女儿的脸色，没有看他。  
“好不好，莹莹？”  
于是周九良也转过了头，看着莹莹。  
小姑娘的眉心死死地皱了起来，抓着软乎乎的娃娃的小手也不自觉地用力。她甚至没抬起头看周九良一脸，就坚定地摇了摇头。  
“不好！”她拒绝道。  
15.

莹莹坚定的、不可反驳的样子让孟鹤堂惊讶了两秒，他看着女儿的小脸儿，视线从紧抿的唇移到皱上的眉心，孟鹤堂眨了眨眼，干笑了两声。  
“为什么呢？”孟鹤堂小心地问道，“莹莹不是喜欢周叔叔吗？周叔叔也会买玩具给莹莹呀。”他说，“周叔叔对莹莹这么好，莹莹为什么不要周叔叔做爸爸呢？”  
莹莹低着头，手上抓着的软乎乎的娃娃耳朵，小拳头收紧了，把娃娃的脸都捏得变了形。周九良战战兢兢地立在一边，他心跳如鼓，仿佛一个等待宣判的犯人。  
“……就是不要。”莹莹坚持地小声地说道，他抬起头，望进孟鹤堂的眼里，“我不要。”  
孟鹤堂沉下心猜测着女儿的想法，半天，他舔了舔干涸的唇面，身体前倾，试探着问道：“幼儿园的小朋友不是都有爸爸吗？……我记得你之前还问过妈妈，你为什么没有爸爸。”他说得平淡无奇，周九良却听得难过。孟鹤堂恍若未见，认真地看着小姑娘的脸：“你不羡慕别的小朋友吗？”  
“现在你也有爸爸了呀，以后让爸爸送你上幼儿园，也让他们看看莹莹的爸爸好不好？”  
孟鹤堂提起一年前的事，他不知道女儿还记不记得，但兴许是记得的。毕竟她再也没有提过要爸爸的事。莹莹太懂事了，比一般的孩子不知要懂事多少。她懂事得让孟鹤堂心疼。  
现在他们回到周九良身边，他可以给小姑娘一个完完整整的家了。父爱母爱都不会缺失，莹莹倒是不想要了。  
为什么呢？  
孟鹤堂抿着嘴猜测着，一边观察着女儿的脸色。  
他们连大气都不敢喘，唯恐错过了女儿的一点神色的变化。  
莹莹垂着头，眼皮也耷拉着不肯说话。手上无措地捏着娃娃，似乎是不知道怎么跟孟鹤堂解释。  
周九良实在是不忍心，伸手抓了抓头发直起身，干笑了两声：“没事没事，不叫就不叫吧。……不问了不问了，莹莹去玩儿吧……”他想去摸摸莹莹的脑袋让她去玩儿，莹莹被他揉了两下头，不太情愿地皱了皱眉，再他想揉第三下时躲开了。  
两个大人皆是一愣。  
紧接着孟鹤堂就严肃了起来，好看的眉心微微蹙起：“孟莹，”他叫着女儿的名字，“不准对爸爸这么没礼貌。”  
小姑娘抬起头，眼里隐约含着层水雾，她抿了抿唇，张开嘴颤着声道：“他不是我爸爸！”  
孟鹤堂心里一急：“他是你爸爸呀！”  
“不是！”莹莹和他顶嘴，“他不是！”  
“他是你爸爸！”孟鹤堂不由自主地提高了声音，心情急迫地想和女儿解释，“爸爸只是这几年不在莹莹身边，但是爸爸是很爱莹莹的呀！”  
“孟哥……”周九良试图让他冷静点，别和孩子大喊大叫。  
“没有！”莹莹一改从前懂事贴心的样子，瞪着大眼睛和孟鹤堂吵了起来，手里的娃娃也摔到了地上，丝毫没有一点舍不得。  
“他不是我爸爸！”  
小朋友喊着喊着，声音听上去带着哭腔，似乎马上就要哭出来了。却依然倔强地扬着小脸，一脸的理直气壮，看都不看一眼周九良：“我不认识他！他不是我爸爸！”  
“不准瞎说！”孟鹤堂直起身子瞪她，冷着脸看上去很唬人，“怎么说话呢！……爸爸对你这么好，你怎么能这么说呢！”  
“他对我不好！”莹莹接着喊道。  
周九良头都大了，心脏像是泡在岩浆里翻腾一般，他不知道先劝哪边好，孟鹤堂看起来很生气，莹莹看上去也激动极了。母女两个剑拔弩张的样子看得周九良心惊胆战，不由得挪过去，试着伸出手抱住莹莹：“莹莹乖，不吵了不吵了，爸……叔叔带着上楼玩儿好不好……”  
莹莹挣扎着甩开他：“不要你！”  
周九良有些尴尬地坐在海绵垫上看着她，咬着下唇。他张了张嘴，心中苦涩，什么也说不出。  
他不忍心责怪女儿——他也没有立场责怪女儿，莹莹都不愿意认他，但也必须承认，他被女儿伤了心。  
她这明晃晃的拒绝可彻底惹恼了孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂簌地站起身，低着头指了小姑娘两下，他气得指尖发颤，自然看不到女儿蓄了满眶的泪水：“给爸爸道歉！”  
“不！”小姑娘拒绝。  
她双唇颤抖着，似乎想竭力地克制着不哭，可也是真的实在忍不住。仰着脑袋喊着喊着就落下泪来，泪水顺着小脸淌下来，小姑娘支起胳膊一抹，依旧瞪着眼睛和孟鹤堂对峙。  
“你为什么……”孟鹤堂看着女儿的样子也不忍心起来，但小丫头倔强起来没礼貌拒绝周九良的样子也确实气人，他深吸了口气压下心头的火儿，不解道，“你为什么就是不要爸爸呢？”  
“我不要他——”莹莹哭着说，一边哭一边抹着眼泪，嘴里呜噜呜噜地，孟鹤堂只勉强辨认出这么一句：“他不要我！……他也不好…对你不好……！”  
孟鹤堂被她的哭声扰得心烦意乱没了脾气，蹲下身接着问道：“他怎么对我不好了？他要莹莹的啊，不是一直对莹莹很好吗？”  
小丫头啜泣着，像是伤心极了。半天才勉强道：“他不要你……呜呜呜……没有爸爸……不、不要爸爸——”  
小丫头说得断断续续，语不成句拼凑到一起。这话放给任何人都未必理解是什么意思，只有孟鹤堂，女儿的话听得他心里一阵苦涩。  
她以为这几年是周九良不要他，才导致自己单独带着孩子的。  
“不要爸爸……要爸爸……你哭……”小姑娘哭得难过，张着嘴努力表达着自己的意思，就算被妈妈凶了也要站在自己的角度保护他，“不要爸爸……你不哭……妈妈……”  
孟鹤堂不自觉地吞咽了一下，动容地伸出胳膊，把女儿搂进怀里。  
他摸着女儿的后脑，心里十分不是滋味。  
小丫头一直都在保护他，小丫头只想保护他。  
如果提起“爸爸”、想要“爸爸”会让你难过，那就不要爸爸了。  
莹莹只是不想让他难过。

孟鹤堂不忍心再责怪小姑娘的固执与无礼，他抬起头，为难地看向周九良。  
周九良无声地摆摆手示意他没事，蹲下身和他一起哄女儿。  
“没事没事，那就不要爸爸了。”周九良强笑着说道，他试探着把掌心落到小姑娘的背上，小心翼翼地拍了两下，“莹莹不哭了……”  
“不哭了莹莹……”孟鹤堂心疼坏了，一想到莹莹的心思，眼里也不由得浮起一层泪水。他被女儿感动得几乎说不出话，只哽咽着搂着女儿的小身体，哄着她：“妈妈错了，妈妈不凶莹莹了。……莹莹不哭了，别怕……”  
孟鹤堂抱着莹莹站起身，小姑娘紧紧搂着他的脖子，依旧小声啜泣着。  
他给周九良悄悄使着眼色让他先离开，周九良点了点头，神色复杂地看了眼小丫头。  
一声叹息。

孟鹤堂哄了女儿很久她才止住了哭，他愧疚地陪着女儿玩儿了一会儿。小姑娘很沉默，时不时抽泣一两下，玩儿累了就小声说着想睡觉了。  
孟鹤堂于是又抱着女儿洗漱，陪她在床上躺了半天，耐心地给她讲故事哄她，直到她睡着了才轻手轻脚地出去。  
周九良在他哄女儿时上楼洗了澡，换好了睡袍在卧室里看书。孟鹤堂进来时一脸疲惫，神色间还带着些自责。  
“睡了？”周九良把书放到旁边，穿上拖鞋下来搂他，抱着他亲了亲他的额，“辛苦了。”  
“……”孟鹤堂摇着头，闭上眼睛趴在他肩上，伸出胳膊回抱住Alpha。他沉默了半天，轻声道：“……对不起。”  
周九良一愣，揉了揉他的脑袋：“怎么突然这么说？”  
孟鹤堂抿着嘴，眉心死死地皱在一起。周九良听见他叹了口气，嗓音低沉有些沙哑：“……要是我一直没走，要是我一直都在你身边……今天就不会这样了。”  
周九良没说话。  
孟鹤堂换了个舒服的姿势继续抱着他，一颗心脏被自责淹没：“对不起……都怪我自以为是，以为没有孩子才是对你好。……应该让你看着她出生长大的，不然你们的关系也不会这样。”  
“这几年对莹莹也不好，她还问过我为什么没有爸爸。”他死死地揪着周九良的前襟，把脸埋在他的肩上，周九良只感觉肩头一片湿润，孟鹤堂哽咽着继续道，“对不起，我太自私了，对你和莹莹都不公平……都怪我……”  
“孟哥，孟哥……”周九良瞬间慌了，捧着他的脸让他抬头。Alpha伸出手指给他蹭着眼泪，话里也听得出十分慌张：“你别哭啊…不怪你不怪你……”  
他微微皱上眉，把孟鹤堂又搂紧了些：“我要是早点告诉你喜欢你就好了，早点让你放心你就不会走了。……别哭了，真的不怪你的。”  
周九良揉着他软软的发丝，手指插进他的发间轻轻搓弄，嘴唇贴着他的耳畔。  
“别哭了孟哥……没事的，不急的。你别怪莹莹，也别怪自己。”  
“……”  
“你能回来就已经很好了，我们有很长时间的。”周九良不住地吻着他的耳垂，试图让他安心下来。

我们有很长时间，一起看着女儿长大。


	16. 《梦瘾者》16-20

16.

孟鹤堂对自己误会了莹莹还凶了她的事很愧疚，小丫头也因此十分低落。为此孟鹤堂陪了她几天，把工作暂时搁置了下来。  
现在解决家里的事比较重要，孟鹤堂依旧每天接送着女儿上幼儿园，这次的他要比平时早很多，总是最后一个离开的莹莹终于也能早早放学回家。  
他们还是住在老房子里，在那之后莹莹没有再喊过要回家。但是她和周九良之间的气氛再次下降到了冰点，莹莹不想和周九良说话，也拒绝周九良对她的好。  
孟鹤堂不忍心再训斥莹莹，只能对女儿的冷漠行径视而不见。其实小丫头也不会十分抗拒，顶多是在周九良主动抱她主动和她说话逗她的时候紧紧地闭上嘴，小手抓着玩具，低头默不作声。周九良先前为了讨好她给她买的娃娃和毛绒大熊被她毫不犹豫地打入了冷宫，在大人们的视线范围内，她甚至连看都没有再看一眼。  
孟鹤堂来不及把家里的玩具再给她拿过来，周九良心里苦涩，却让孟鹤堂带着莹莹再去一次玩具店。关于莹莹的东西他不再插手了，至少不能让莹莹知道他插手。  
莹莹非常不喜欢他——周九良不知道这种不喜欢有没有变成“讨厌”。  
孟鹤堂抱着低落的小父亲哄了很久，心里难受又自责。Alpha和女儿他一个都不忍心责怪，想来想去依然觉得还是自己的错。周九良虽然失落，但也不舍得让孟鹤堂难过，只好插科打诨着转移话题，转移转移着就转移到了床上。

说起来他们已经在这里住了很久了，连发情期都过了三四个。幼儿园没有寒暑假，莹莹每天从这里去幼儿园，冬天时幼儿园开办了小朋友们的冬季运动会，叫了家长一起去参加。  
孟鹤堂试着提出带周九良一起去，别的小朋友都是爸爸妈妈陪着的。但是莹莹依旧很抗拒，似乎依然不想承认这层关系。  
可是孟鹤堂相信她已经清清楚楚明白了，周九良就是她的父亲。只是心理层面上她还不愿意接受。  
孟鹤堂无奈，和工作单位请了一天假，陪着莹莹去参加了运动会。有需要一家三口合作的项目他们就上不了，只能坐在一边看着别的家庭玩儿。孟鹤堂搂着女儿让她坐在自己腿上，手上给她顺着头发。女儿眼里的羡慕几乎是写满了，她也想上去一起玩儿，一起比一比，然后赢一个玩具。——名次没关系，玩具也不重要，太想要了回去买了就行了。  
“莹莹想要吗？”孟鹤堂抱着女儿小声问道，身旁是热闹的助威呐喊声。  
“……”小丫头看了看终点的奖品，点了点头。  
于是孟鹤堂试探道：“但是这里的项目大多数都是爸爸妈妈和宝宝一起玩儿的，”他抿了抿嘴，观察着女儿的脸色，“如果今天爸爸和我们一块儿来的话，我们就能参加了。”  
“……”莹莹低下头，抓着孟鹤堂的手捏了捏，不说话。  
孟鹤堂叹了口气，摸摸女儿的脑顶，安静地陪着她看完了整场运动会。  
回家时他们去了一趟玩具店，孟鹤堂把今天终点的奖品玩具都挑了回来。莹莹很高兴，小脸红扑扑地，帮孟鹤堂抱着玩具回家。  
那些玩具大都是塑料的益智玩具，什么沙滩套装铲，能模拟烤肉的支架，小公主的厨房，还有几把玩具枪——这个莹莹不喜欢，孟鹤堂就没买。价钱上和周九良买回来的相比只少不多，周九良趁着莹莹不注意多看了几眼，心里有了点儿定数。

孟鹤堂半夜醒来时身边是空的，他已经和周九良一起睡很久了。就连女儿也习惯了早上醒来看不到妈妈，甚至还在孟鹤堂的帮助下把房间改造成了自己喜欢的样子。  
Omega在床上缓了几秒，外面隐隐约约地亮着光。孟鹤堂打了个哈欠，半天，他慢慢挪下床，穿上拖鞋向外面走去。  
他最近很嗜睡，身上也很容易累。孟鹤堂觉得应该是季节的关系，这段时间太容易感冒了，病毒入侵也说不定。  
孟鹤堂一边想一边出了卧室，扶着扶梯慢慢地下了楼。一楼的客厅灯光昏黄，像是刻意不想晃到楼上睡着的两人一般，失踪的周九良正坐在小沙发上，手里拿着几个小工具，旁边是他买回来的花花绿绿的新玩具们。  
“……你干嘛呢？”  
刚刚醒来孟鹤堂声音有些发哑，现在是深夜，夜深人静的，他也不自觉地压低了声音。周九良闻言抬起头，看他起来了便拍拍旁边的沙发垫。  
“怎么醒了？”周九良小声问道，“我声音大了？”  
“没有。”孟鹤堂摇了摇头，坐到他身边轻轻叹了口气，“我自己醒的。”他往周九良那侧靠了靠，脑袋顶在Alpha的肩上，闻着那令人安心的信息素味儿闭了闭眼，“你动她的玩具干什么，她该跟你生气了。”  
“嗨，”周九良无奈地笑了笑，似乎是拿自己的女儿十分没辙，“我白天拿她肯定生气，当她面儿拿更不行，还回去八成不肯玩儿了……”周九良笑得苦涩，孟鹤堂跟着也扯了扯嘴角。  
Alpha手里拿着小工具，从女儿的玩具堆里挑挑拣拣。  
“但是这些玩具吧，质量都不太好。”他一边说一边皱着眉动作着，“流水线上出来的东西，都是糊弄人的。……她们幼儿园也不会拿什么贵的东西当奖品，你看这边边角角……”周九良把自己修理的地方给孟鹤堂看，“都是毛糙的倒刺。……但这种小塑料我看莹莹都挺喜欢的，要是玩儿着玩儿着扎着手了可不好。”  
周九良皱着眉摩擦着塑料玩具上的倒刺，那认真程度就像塑料倒刺致命一样。  
孟鹤堂闭着眼睛轻轻笑了笑，小声道：“哪回扎到手啊，也不是很尖的东西。”他伸手在玩具上摸了两下，被周九良拍开手。  
Alpha认真道：“别扎手！”  
孟鹤堂收回手，耷拉着手掌落到他腿上，不动了。  
“……你好像，长大了。”  
孟鹤堂幽幽道。  
周九良手上一停，低下头，用手背蹭了蹭Omega的脸，声音里略带怨念：“是，你不在我身边，我成长得可快了~”  
“飞速成长。”  
孟鹤堂抿了抿嘴，没出声。  
“……生气了？”周九良抬了抬胳膊，带着Omega的脑袋也一晃。孟鹤堂摇摇头，轻声道：“没有。”  
“……别难受了，孟哥。”周九良换了个粉色的小推车，动作顿了顿继续修着，一边修一边道，“我那时候那个样子，确实也不是很可靠。除了喜欢你之外也没什么靠得住的，就这么一点靠谱的我还没说。”他忍不住笑了笑，像是被当年的自己逗乐，“我没怪你，不是说了嘛。”  
“……嗯。”过了很久，孟鹤堂才嗯了一声，他搓了搓脸，眼睛有点儿疼。打了个哈欠轻声问道：“你还要多长时间？”  
“马上了。”周九良说，“你先去睡吧，不用等我。”  
孟鹤堂依旧靠着他，眼珠盯着他手里的粉色小推车，没动。

直到二楼响起了细微的声响，孟鹤堂一抬头，莹莹正站在楼梯口，头发散着，抿着嘴看着他们。  
“莹莹……”孟鹤堂赶紧起来了，“怎么了？”  
“妈妈。”莹莹小声叫了一嘴。  
“诶。”孟鹤堂看了看周九良，抬腿上了楼。他蹲下身到莹莹身前，摸摸她的小脸，“怎么了宝贝？”  
“……要抱抱。”  
莹莹沉默了一会儿说道，她定定地看着孟鹤堂，眼里是一缕说不清的情绪。  
孟鹤堂想真是太粗心了，他连女儿开门的声音都没听到。一边应下来把女儿搂进怀里，用力托着她的大腿把她抱了起来，孟鹤堂拍拍她的背，轻声问道：“要上厕所吗？”  
“……不要。”莹莹搂着他的脖子摇了摇头。  
孟鹤堂抱着她进屋，笑了笑：“那是莹莹醒了想让妈妈哄着睡着是不是？”  
“……”小姑娘抿了抿唇，没点头，却也没否认。  
孟鹤堂抱着她重新把她放到床上，顺势躺到她身边。他伸手拽过被子，陪着女儿一起躺下来，一边拍着女儿一边看着她：“妈妈拍拍，莹莹睡吧，不怕。”  
“……嗯。”这次莹莹点了点头，她闭上眼，小脸往枕头里埋了埋。  
孟鹤堂心下柔软。

这阵子确实是容易感冒，孟鹤堂坐在练习厅的地上，闭着眼睛想道。  
他有点头晕，从方才开始就是。身上一阵冷一阵热的，十分难受。孟鹤堂靠在身后的镜子上，手掌撑在地上，指尖用力到发白。  
手机扔在一边，现在开始震动了起来。孟鹤堂往屏幕上瞄了一眼，艰难地抬起胳膊伸过去。  
“……喂？”他尽量稳着声线。  
“孟哥？”那边是周九良略显急促的声音，“你怎么了？”  
“……没什么事。”孟鹤堂手指顶着额头戳了戳，试图驱散现在的晕眩，“可能是感冒了。你怎么现在给我打电话？我还没下班。”  
“啊，不是。”  
孟鹤堂听到那侧叮的一声，周九良从电梯里走了出去。  
“莹莹幼儿园那边有点儿事，园长给我打了电话让我过去。”  
孟鹤堂头晕目眩，一只胳膊撑住了地面没躺下去。“园长？”他皱了皱眉，“那怎么会给你打？”  
周九良呼吸一滞，“我也不知道。……我现在去莹莹那儿看看吧，孟哥你别担心，应该没什么事儿。”  
“……哦，好。”孟鹤堂虚弱地应声。  
“孟哥，孟哥？”周九良停住脚，“你没事吧？……不然你先请个假回家歇歇，感冒药在卧室柜子上。莹莹那边你不用担心，先歇着，啊。”  
“……我知道。”孟鹤堂定了定神，抽出心思回他，“你快去吧，别让人家等太久。”  
“嗯，好。”周九良微微皱了皱眉，挂断电话。  
他飞快地出了写字楼，闪身钻进车里。和旁边的秦霄贤说了幼儿园的地址，又掏出手机按了几个键。  
“九华。”周九良摇下车窗看向外面，心脏突突跳着，跳得他十分不踏实，“你去帮我接一下孟哥吧，他现在不太舒服。”  
“……嗯。麻烦了。”  
17.  
“莹莹这孩子的情况…在我们这儿还算是挺特殊的。”老师的话顿了顿，带着周九良穿过长廊，“一直以来都是她妈妈在接她，也不见她提过父亲。……她每天都是最后一个走，每天都看着所有孩子放学离开。”  
“莹莹挺懂事的，很乖很听话。但小孩儿嘛，像是莹莹这样的终究是少数。”老师叹了口气，道，“之前班上美术老师让画一家三口，爸爸妈妈和宝宝。莹莹只画了自己和妈妈，没有画爸爸。……那时候别的孩子都看见了，莹莹说她没有爸爸。”  
周九良咬了咬下唇，心里跟着一疼。  
“这是我们的失误，”老师道了个歉，“抱歉。在那之后我们应该多关心关心莹莹的，也不能让别的孩子有机会因为这个就排挤她。”年轻的幼师眼里都是歉意：“您知道的，孩子的话都挺直白的，可能也伤害到了莹莹。”  
“不是可能。”周九良打断了她正了正领带，他眯了眯眼，“是一定。”  
“……一定。”幼师吸了口气，转过头，“但是也并不经常。……我们以为，莹莹会和她妈妈说的。”  
“……”周九良舔了舔干涸的唇，轻声道，“不和她妈妈说，你们就不告诉他一声吗？”  
他的质问让年轻的老师脸上一片尴尬，似乎没想到来的人能如此咄咄逼人。她闭了嘴，安静地引着周九良进入办公室。  
他的女儿正被园长抱在怀里安抚，中年的、和蔼的妇人搂着小姑娘把她往后撤，不让对面的大人抓到她。  
小丫头的小脸红通通的，眼里泛着微红的血丝。她扬起小脸，看到自己进来时目光微微一亮，闪出些明显的欣喜。但又像想到了什么一般，那欣喜马上被压了下去。小丫头抿抿嘴，低下头，往园长的怀里靠了靠。  
“园长。”周九良主动打了个招呼，目光扫过办公室里的几个人。  
女儿对面站着的两个大人毫不客气地打量着他，踩着高跟鞋染着红头发的女人腿边站着个不大的小豆丁，看上去也刚刚哭过。那孩子的父亲比母亲高出一头，靠在身后的墙上有些不耐烦，身上的西装还没来得及换下，似乎也是和自己一样，被临时叫过来的。  
“……您是？”园长显然不认识他。  
周九良松了松领带走过来，冲园长礼貌地笑笑，接着伸出手：“我是莹莹的父亲。”他和园长握了握手，顺势把女儿捞了过来搂进怀里，一边给她整理着衣服一边仔细看着她身上。  
“不怕不怕。”周九良轻声哄她，“爸爸来了。”  
“她爸爸？”对面女人的声音尖锐极了，那语气显得十分吃惊与狐疑，她上上下下打量了周九良一圈，似乎还是不太敢相信，“这孩子哪来的爸爸？不是没有爸爸么？”她看着周九良默不作声的样子，以为是他底气不足，接着冷哼道：“……可不能瞎认，可别是孩子妈妈要给孩子找后爸了吧？”

周九良正给小丫头收袖口，闻言动作一顿，转过头，目光如炬，投向那个染着红头发的女子：“我们家的事儿，你比我清楚？”  
“……行，那当然没你清楚。”红发女子不忿地瞪了他一眼，闭上嘴，伸手把站在他腿边的儿子往前一推：“你看看，你看看。”她伸手指着周九良怀里的莹莹，做的长指甲滑过儿子的脸，让他侧过脸对着周九良，“你看看这划痕，都是你闺女划的。”她捅了捅旁边的男人，让他把儿子抱起来，指着小男孩脸上的划痕，让周九良看清楚：“我儿子可没和她动手，她一个小女孩儿，怎么手就这么重呢？”  
红发女闭了闭眼，不屑地哼了一声，她拍了拍儿子的胳膊：“是不是，儿子。是她先动的手吧？”  
周九良看向趴在爸爸怀里的男孩儿，他点了点头，只抬眼看了看周九良就低下头去。  
周九良并不着急，只是抿抿嘴，搂着女儿的手紧了紧，低声问道：“是吗莹莹？”  
“……”莹莹迟疑了一会儿，点了点头。  
红发女松了口气，接着嚷嚷道：“看吧看吧，是这样的吧。”她摆摆手，“行了，现在家长来了也好解决了，你就说怎么办吧。”她烦躁地皱上眉，似乎很不耐烦：“我们要你点儿医药费不过分吧？还有心理损失费，我们孩子可被她吓到了啊！”她轻蔑地瞪了莹莹一眼，“一个女孩儿，怎么就能动手呢……”她碰了碰儿子，道：“说话呀，是她打你的吧？”  
小男孩儿又点了点头，张张嘴，嗓音有些哑：“是……是。妈妈说，是没爸的孩子。”  
“你瞎说！”  
话音刚落，莹莹便像是被这话刺激到了一般，在周九良怀里挺起身子，一只小手撑着他的肩膀，像只炸毛的小兽，眼里闪着泪水，伸着小胳膊还要打人。  
周九良感受得到，女儿气得身体都在发抖。  
“莹莹，莹莹没事……”周九良紧紧地抱着她，把她往怀里摁。他侧过身去，不让女儿看到那几个人。园长出声劝着他们别那么说话，周九良蹲下身，把女儿放了下来。  
“不生气，不生气。”周九良柔声哄着她，尽量学着孟鹤堂的语气，“不跟他打架了宝贝，不生气不生气，没事的。”  
“……”莹莹气得小胸脯一起一伏，闪着泪光看着周九良。  
“你跟叔叔说，是你先动的手吗？”周九良小声问道。  
莹莹奇怪地看他一眼，点了下头，抿抿嘴，声音带着哭腔，颤抖得不行：“不、不告诉……不告诉妈妈！”  
“嗯，行。不告诉妈妈。”周九良给她顺了顺头发，手上笨拙又珍惜，“叔叔答应你。”  
莹莹低了低头，周九良小心翼翼地摸摸她的脸，蹭掉了眼角的一点点泪珠。  
“莹莹不生气了，交给叔叔好吗？”他试着安抚莹莹，想让她把事情交给自己解决。刚才的袖口没有捋完，周九良一边给她挽着袖口一边说道：“莹莹相信叔叔吗？……叔叔肯定给莹莹出气好不好？我们过几天换个幼儿园吧，换个更大的，好吗？”  
他话音一顿，垂下眼，看见莹莹胳膊上一道泛红的划痕。  
那其实并不严重，尽管如此周九良也皱上了眉，脸上不由自主地严肃起来。  
莹莹试着抽了抽手，小声道：“……不疼。”  
“……”  
周九良沉默了一会儿，轻轻叹了口气，摸摸莹莹的头：“乖。”  
他抱着女儿站起身，小丫头伸出胳膊搂住他的脖子，身体贴在周九良身上，暖呼呼的。  
“莹莹打他的钱，我会赔。”周九良冷声道。  
对面的红发女一愣，眉梢不自觉地一挑：“那——”  
“你说的什么心理损失费，还有各种费用，我都会赔。”周九良慢慢地说道，他冷眼看向那个刻薄的母亲，目光在旁边的孩子身上停了一会儿，继而道，“但是相应的，你能不能解释清楚我女儿手臂上的伤。”  
他抱着莹莹，并没有让她转过来，给对方看伤的意思。  
对方瞪着眼睛，有些吃惊，她张了张嘴：“你……”  
“还有，关于你儿子说我女儿是……”周九良话音一顿，没有说完，“这件事，你是不是也应该解释一下？”  
“这应该算得上是侮辱了。……孩子天真是一方面——虽然我不觉得这叫天真，但孩子就是一张白纸，他学到的都是父母平时的言传身教。”周九良嘲讽地笑了笑，眯眼道，“能说出这种话，长时间欺负莹莹，排挤莹莹的孩子，我怀疑他的家庭教育有问题。”  
说完，周九良闭上嘴，平静地看着对面的夫妻两人，眼里含着深不见底的嘲弄。  
和对面两个人比起来他算得上年轻，周九良不过二十多岁——他办“坏事”的时间实在是太早了点儿，但气势上却压倒了对面一头。  
对面的两夫妻脸上红一阵白一阵，瞪着眼睛嚷嚷：“你瞎说什么呢？我们家教哪有问题了？啊？！”  
周九良小心地给女儿捂上耳朵不让她听到，小丫头趴在他肩头，身体微微颤抖。  
周九良心疼，不再理会对面的两个人。  
他转过头对左右为难的园长说道：“莹莹受排挤这件事一直都没有通知她妈妈，我觉得您的幼儿园在一些方面也有一定的问题。对今天的事也应该担一些责任吧？”  
园长一脸愧疚，抬头看了看小丫头，抿着嘴点点头。  
“实在抱歉。您看有什么赔偿……”  
“不用了。”周九良往后退了一步拒绝，“我不放心我女儿在这种环境成长，老师、园长并没有负到责任。……交过的钱我们不要求退了，多出来的部分您拿给他们吧。”他示意着对面的夫妻俩，扬了扬下巴：“不够的部分可以打我的电话。”他单手把女儿抱得稳稳的，另一只手伸进口袋里掏出一张名片：“这是我的联系方式。……出门打车到这个公司，和前台说一声，然后到顶楼找我就可以。”  
夫妻俩目瞪口呆，看着周九良递过来的名片。  
年轻的Alpha眼里浮出一丝愧疚：“我这几年确实不在莹莹和她妈妈身边，这是我的失职。但这不代表别人可以随意说我的女儿和妻子。”  
他把莹莹搂紧了，冲着园长微微点头：“我先走了，莹莹情绪不是很好。”  
“诶，诶。”园长连忙答应，示意旁边的幼师出去送送。  
“不用送了。”周九良笑了笑，“谢谢。”

小丫头趴在周九良肩上，不哭，也不说话。  
周九良坐到后座上，让秦霄贤出去买糖。他轻轻拍着莹莹的背，轻声道：“没事了。叔叔带你回家好不好？”  
“……”  
莹莹不动，周九良有些不知所措。  
“叔叔带你去找妈妈行不行？莹莹不生气了好不好？……秦叔叔去买冰糖了，拿回来给莹莹吃好不好？我们偷偷多吃几块儿，回家也不告诉妈妈……”  
他唠唠叨叨地说着，心里发慌，半天也不知道说了什么。  
直到莹莹慢慢松开他的脖子，小丫头坐在他身上，抬头看着他。  
莹莹眼里闪着泪光，牙齿咬着下唇，微微颤抖。  
周九良看到她张了张嘴，颤着声小声叫道：“……爸爸。”  
周九良一愣，脑袋里嗡的一下，噼里啪啦地炸起了烟花，在脑海里闪着耀眼的火星。  
“你……”周九良张大了眼睛，不自觉地吞咽，几乎是语不成句。他的呼吸都不稳了起来，忍不住凑近了些，咬了咬牙，小心翼翼地张嘴：“你……说什么？”  
莹莹的嘴唇剧烈地抖着，眼眶里的泪水愈演愈烈，接着就溢了出来滑落脸庞。  
“爸……爸爸——”她哭着叫了一声，伸着胳膊。  
周九良把她搂进怀里，紧紧地抱住了。  
他鼻尖发酸，眼前竟然也有些模糊。  
心脏砰砰跳动着，身体和女儿软乎乎的身子贴在一块儿，心跳与呼吸的节奏共通。  
原来是这种感觉。  
原来听着女儿第一次叫爸爸是这个感觉。  
周九良吸了吸鼻子，把眼里的泪意压了回去。他抱着女儿哄着，摸着她的头发让她不要哭。  
“乖……莹莹没事了……”  
周九良笨拙地给她擦着眼泪，小姑娘的脸上都是泪痕。小父亲强行扯出一个笑，扮个鬼脸逗女儿：“不哭了不哭了……爸爸带着回家找妈妈好不好？”  
“嗯……”莹莹点着头，手背不住地蹭过脸颊。  
周九良小心翼翼地抱着她，动作轻柔又细心。

秦霄贤去了半天才回来，拎着糖递给后座的父女两人。  
他奇怪地看了一眼自家老板和小姑娘，钻到前面去开车。  
“周总去哪儿？”  
“……回家吧。”周九良想了想说道，孟鹤堂应该已经到家了。  
“好。”秦霄贤应声。

周九良抿了抿嘴，托着女儿不让她掉下去，然后抽出手机看了眼微信。  
有一条来自何九华十分钟前的语音，周九良调了调音量，按了下播放。  
他皱着眉听完，深深地吸了口气，伸手拍向秦霄贤的靠背。  
“怎么了周总？”秦霄贤吓了一跳。  
“调转方向。”周九良尽量稳着声线，“去医院。”  
“……哦。”秦霄贤手里的方向盘转了几圈。

莹莹抬起头，好奇地看向爸爸。  
周九良低头冲她笑笑，柔声道：“没事的莹莹。”  
“……嗯。”莹莹点了下头。  
18.

何九华也算是强行喜当爹一回，被医生按在办公室数落了十来分钟。  
低眉顺眼听着训也没反驳，等到大夫说完了才小声辩解了一句：“……我不是他Alpha。”他摸了摸鼻子，抬眼道：“我就是看他倒在那儿了感觉不太好，就送他来医院了。”何九华一脸无奈，“这是我们周总夫人，他在路上呢。”  
言下之意您一会儿再骂周九良一顿呗。  
结果医生丝毫不买账，似乎骂完了何九华就爽了，让他记了注意事项就把他赶了出去。  
何九华叹了口气，拿着几张单子回到病房。孟鹤堂刚刚打完针，看着窗外还有点儿懵。  
“……您多躺一会儿吧，先别动了。”何九华有点尴尬，伸了伸手也不敢碰他，“九良已经在路上了，他马上过来。”  
“大夫说有先兆流产的趋向，得打两周黄体酮再去检查。”何九华说，“我在微信里和他说了，这段时间注意点儿就行。”  
“……谢谢你啊。”孟鹤堂张了张嘴，何九华摇头，笑道：“不用客气，不麻烦。”  
他陪着孟鹤堂呆了一会儿，医生给的建议这段时间最好不要动，尽量卧床静养。孟鹤堂只好安安静静地躺着，盯着天花板算日子。  
妊娠五周，应该是上次发情期的事。  
大夫说这段时间情绪不能波动太大，不能低落也不能太兴奋，保持平稳最好。孟鹤堂脑子里有点儿乱，他得理顺了。  
头一件事就是莹莹能否接受自己即将成为姐姐，孟鹤堂非常担忧。  
然后是工作，回到这边的这段时间里他前前后后请了很多次假，这回因为保胎肯定得停一段时间。就算保胎针打完了、过了头三个月稳定下来了，他也不可能大着肚子回去跳舞去。  
他一边想一边叹着气，转过头看向窗外。冬日的天黑得很快，现在不过是五点多，外面就已经是黑压压的了。

周九良来得很快，孟鹤堂神游了没多大一会儿他就过来了，然后抱着莹莹风风火火地冲进病房。Alpha瞪着眼睛盯着他看了半天，不住地吞咽了好几下，明显是激动得不行，还没缓过劲儿来。  
直到站在一边的何九华站起身，反复看了他们好几眼，然后接过周九良怀里的莹莹，莹莹挣扎着拍着他的手，让他把自己放下来。小姑娘嗒嗒嗒地跑过来趴在病床边，眼眶还有点儿红。  
孟鹤堂把视线从周九良身上收回来，伸手摸了摸女儿的头。  
“莹莹哭了？”  
莹莹摇摇头：“没有。”  
“那眼睛这么红？”孟鹤堂轻声说着，曲起手指蹭过小姑娘的眼角。他的声音听上去有些虚弱，气息也不是很稳。周九良心里发酸，慢慢凑上前来坐下了。  
何九华把手里的单子交给他，低声嘱咐了几句，走了。  
“没哭。”莹莹依旧否认，她摇摇头，拉拉孟鹤堂的手，“妈妈怎么了？”  
“妈妈没事。”孟鹤堂冲她笑笑，他抬眼看了看周九良，然后把女儿的手握进冰凉的掌心内，又低下头问道，“莹莹今天怎么了？”  
莹莹抿了抿嘴没说话，半天，回头看了周九良一眼。  
那明显是求救的目光。  
周九良连忙抬起眼接话：“莹莹没怎么，莹莹很棒。”他摸摸女儿的头，忍不住笑道：“莹莹叫爸爸了。”  
“是嘛！”孟鹤堂十分意外，眼里的惊喜溢于言表，他笑得眉眼弯弯，柔和的轮廓看上去脆弱又美好，“莹莹真乖！”  
莹莹矜持地笑了笑，抓着他的手紧了紧。  
“妈妈回家！”  
孟鹤堂愣了愣，抬头看了Alpha一眼，他踌躇了一会儿，试探着牵着女儿的手，摩挲她小小的指尖：“……妈妈问莹莹个问题。”  
莹莹歪了歪头。  
“……莹莹想当小姐姐吗？”  
他几乎是小心翼翼，目光投在女儿脸上，观察着她的神色与表情。周九良也屏住呼吸，拽着椅子往前凑了凑，侧过脸看着莹莹。  
莹莹有点儿没反应过来，大眼睛看着妈妈，有些不知所云。  
“……”  
孟鹤堂摸摸她的脸，抬头冲周九良眨眨眼，暗示他别紧张。  
“妈妈看每天莹莹都自己玩儿，太孤单了。莹莹想不想要个弟弟或者妹妹，他们长大了就能陪莹莹一起玩儿啦。”孟鹤堂缓缓地说着，声音温柔极了，他没提自己已经怀孕了这件事，他想让莹莹自己选择。  
周九良低下头，有些自责。  
现在莹莹刚刚接受自己，要是又要有个孩子，莹莹会不会觉得父母的爱都要分出去了，从而情绪不好不接受，这都说不准。  
周九良提心吊胆，相比起来，孟鹤堂倒是那个稳重的。  
他像是丝毫不慌，就把一切都慢慢说给莹莹听，等着女儿的话。  
“莹莹现在有很多玩具呢，如果有弟弟妹妹的话，爸爸就会买更多玩具给你们玩儿，莹莹也可以玩儿到新玩具啦。”孟鹤堂蹭蹭她的眼角，继续说道，“现在莹莹收到的爱是一份爸爸的，一份妈妈的，到时候当了姐姐就还有一份爱呀。”Omega笑了笑，“弟弟妹妹不光可以陪你一起玩儿，而且也会很爱姐姐呀。”他温柔地看着女儿，最后问道：“所以，莹莹想要个弟弟或者妹妹吗？”  
“……”莹莹犹豫着，半天，她回了回头，看了周九良一眼。  
“怎么了？”  
莹莹转回身抓着孟鹤堂的手，轻轻地捏了几下，然后小声地、软软地说道：“那…那爸爸会不会养不起呀？”她紧紧地皱着眉，愁眉苦脸的样子，“买玩具好多钱呀。”  
“不会呀。”周九良从后面抱住女儿，把她抱到自己腿上坐着，“爸爸会赚很多钱给你们买玩具呀。”  
他动容地看向孟鹤堂，一颗心脏颤动着，对着Omega，他几乎说不出一句话。  
孟鹤堂微微摇了摇头，接着问女儿：“那莹莹想要弟弟还是妹妹呀？”  
莹莹已经在不知不觉间绕进了孟鹤堂的话里，小丫头真的仔细想了一会儿，开口道：“要弟弟。”  
“为什么要弟弟呀？”  
“……”莹莹皱上了眉，道，“弟弟保护妈妈。”  
孟鹤堂一愣。  
周九良搂着女儿的胳膊收紧了些，小姑娘这次乖乖地坐在他怀里，没挣扎也没动。  
神奇的血缘关系，小丫头每次被周九良抱的时候都不想挣扎的，父亲的怀抱坚实宽厚，靠着很舒服很安心，是和妈妈不同的感觉。只是之前心里的结还没打开，小丫头也抹不开面子让周九良多抱抱她。  
现在就不一样了，小丫头抿抿嘴，看着孟鹤堂笑着叹了口气。  
他眼里闪着水光，摸着自己的手，但什么都没说。  
周九良亲了亲小丫头的脑顶，低声道：“乖。”  
“……”  
他望向孟鹤堂，Omega眼里柔和极了，像是什么都容得下。

孟鹤堂被周九良小心翼翼地搀回了家，临走前去医生办公室里听了顿训，出来后就不敢让孟鹤堂乱动了。  
莹莹不明所以，但也跟着爸爸一起扶着他。  
周九良甚至不敢让孟鹤堂抬腿，上车时恨不得自己把他抱起来放进去。孟鹤堂和他说没那么吓人，然后转过头去要抱莹莹。  
结果莹莹也拒绝了他，还离他远远的，一脸严肃地让孟鹤堂坐好了别乱动。  
孟鹤堂哭笑不得，一路上都逗着女儿，问了她好几次真的不要抱抱啊。  
莹莹坚持起来也是真的坚持，说不要就不要。

周九良是真的不敢碰他，现在的孟鹤堂就像一个瓷娃娃。尤其是大夫说他现在很危险，容易流产，除了大小便之外最好都卧床休息。周九良更紧张了，睡觉前抱着被子犹豫半天，找着各种位置，担心自己半夜不小心碰到他。  
孟鹤堂由着他折腾，他刚刚被周九良护着洗漱完，权衡了半天干脆和工作单位辞了职。一转头周九良正给床画着线，想尽量离他远点儿。  
孟鹤堂枕着枕头看着Alpha走来走去，最后觉得自己还是睡在地上最好最安全，然后转身就要去打地铺。  
“别折腾了。”孟鹤堂有点儿困了，终于开了口，拍拍旁边的位置，“上来。”  
周九良迟疑着摇头，一脸为难：“还是算了吧孟哥，我怕碰着你肚子。”  
“别闹！”孟鹤堂皱着眉催促，“快点儿！”  
“……”周九良看着他板着脸，似乎是不太高兴。Alpha无奈地叹了口气，慢吞吞地爬上来，转头关了台灯。  
女儿早早就睡下了，周九良陪着洗漱哄睡的。  
“孟哥……”周九良往床边蹭了蹭，偌大一张床，非要在中间空出那么大的距离。  
但孟鹤堂可不乐意了，翻过身在旁边的枕头上拍了拍，低声道：“你离近点啊。”  
“不是，孟哥，我真怕碰到你……”周九良一想到今天孟鹤堂晕倒在单位就心有余悸，何九华告诉自己时他简直担心得要死。  
“没事的，没那么脆弱。”孟鹤堂叹了口气，幽幽道，“昨天我也怀着孕呢，不也是睡得好好的？前天你还想干坏事儿呢，要不是我太累了，你都干成了。”  
“那不……不知道嘛……”周九良小声辩解着。  
“没什么事儿，你过来点儿。”孟鹤堂说，然后拽着他的衣领把他拉到自己身边，周九良翻身看着他，伸手摸摸他的脸。  
“信息素。”孟鹤堂难得地哼哼，周九良连忙释放出信息素给他安抚他。  
孕期的Omega很贪恋Alpha的信息素味儿。  
“嗯……”孟鹤堂迷糊着抬头亲了他一口，躺回枕头上，侧脸在上面蹭了蹭，又问道，“莹莹今天是怎么回事儿，你可别糊弄我啊，她肯定哭了。”  
周九良小心地给他掖了掖被子，动作顿了顿，低声道：“真没什么事，我都解决了。小丫头挺感动的，就叫爸爸了。”  
“就是那个幼儿园不太好，这几天歇歇，下周给闺女换个幼儿园吧。换个大一点的好一点儿的，贵倒是没什么事儿，给孩子省什么钱呢。我让何九华去打听打听，然后送闺女过去……”  
他絮絮叨叨地说着，半天才停下来。孟鹤堂呼吸缓慢平稳，不知是什么时候睡着的。  
周九良松了口气，慢慢凑上去，在他嘴上亲了一下。  
“睡吧。”  
19.  
孟鹤堂听着医生的安排，每天一针保胎针，活动时间基本都是饭点儿，其他时间都躺在床上休息，看看书玩玩手机。因为前阵子不知道自己怀孕的关系孟鹤堂一直在蹦蹦跳跳，搞得这一胎并不稳。周九良战战兢兢地让他歇着，唯恐哪个动作大了动了胎气影响了肚子里的孩子。莹莹也在家里歇了一段时间，周九良在给她找更好的幼儿园。  
莹莹怕他无聊，抱着自己最喜欢的娃娃去主卧陪他。孟鹤堂这一胎反应很大，一天里大部分时间都在吐，到了饭点儿也很少吃得下东西，只看着周九良担忧的目光才强行往嘴里塞点儿。莹莹看着也害怕，抿着小嘴盯着他，不说话。  
孟鹤堂虚弱地笑笑，躺在床上摸摸女儿的小脸，强撑着挑起个笑来，轻声劝她别担心。  
“妈妈……”莹莹奶声奶气地叫他，“你为什么会这么难受啊？”  
孟鹤堂喝了口水回答她：“因为妈妈肚子里有个小弟弟呀。”  
莹莹咬了咬下唇，往孟鹤堂小腹上看了一眼：“什么都没有呀。”  
孟鹤堂笑笑，拉着她的手放到自己肚子上：“现在还看不到呢，现在弟弟还太小啦。等过一段时间弟弟就长大啦，莹莹就能看出来啦。”  
莹莹眨眨眼，并不敢使劲，只是虚虚地放在上面。  
“莹莹一开始也只有那么一点点，在妈妈肚子里长大了才出来的。”孟鹤堂摸摸女儿的小脸，听见楼下响起一声门响，“是不是爸爸回来了？去看看爸爸。”  
莹莹又看了他一眼，抽回手出去了。  
孟鹤堂趁着莹莹出去的空档扶着床边又吐了一会儿，吐得眼泪都出来了。  
太难受了。他愁眉苦脸地靠着床头，听见周九良一边说话一边上楼的声音，急忙擦干了眼角溢出的生理泪。  
他不想让莹莹看到自己难受的样子，可反应实在是太大了，再怎么瞒莹莹还是经常能看到。小丫头心思重，看他难受不一定想到什么，他能在莹莹的目光里看出一点自责。  
小姑娘还不会掩藏情绪，一点点小变化就被孟鹤堂看得透透的。

周九良抱着女儿推门进来，看他脸色苍白身体虚弱的样子不由得皱了皱眉，担忧地凑过来摸他的脸。  
Alpha释放出信息素安抚他，让他好受一点。孟鹤堂眯了眯眼握住他伸过来的手，周九良不自觉地吞咽了一下，关切道：“今天也很难受吗？”  
“……好点儿了。”孟鹤堂摇摇头，拍拍床边要他坐下。  
莹莹靠在周九良腿上看他，眼里都是忍不住的愧疚，半天，她张了张嘴：“妈妈。”  
“嗯？”孟鹤堂抬起眼皮。  
“我这么小的时候，你是不是也很难受呀？”  
周九良一愣，抱着女儿让她坐到自己腿上，然后心疼地看向床上的Omega。  
因为工作的关系孟鹤堂一直控制着饮食，不让自己太胖，现在怀了孕反应大，本就不胖的身体又瘦了一些。周九良每天愁眉苦脸地琢磨，怎么才能让孟鹤堂多吃一点，怎么才能让他好受一点，恨不得天天留在家里陪在他身边，寸步不离。  
但他就算在身边也没有什么用，孟鹤堂让他别闹，然后赶他去工作。孟鹤堂必须卧床休息，周九良又不会做饭，于是特意请了保姆来，在他不在家这段时间照顾照顾孟鹤堂。但孟鹤堂又不习惯，于是也没怎么用人家照顾过。  
在周九良家当保姆还是挺轻松的，白天就在楼下待一会儿，到时间了做顿饭，等到周九良回来的时候就能走了。  
莹莹也不怎么麻烦保姆阿姨，小丫头懂事贴心，把玩具都收起来，自己上楼陪着妈妈，一天多无聊都不抱怨。  
“不难受呀。”孟鹤堂柔声安慰她。莹莹的记忆里一直都是自己单独带着她，孟鹤堂有多辛苦她都看在眼里。  
孟鹤堂不想让莹莹因为这个自责，小孩子不要承担那么多，小孩子没办法承担这么多，莹莹也不应该承担他的错误。  
“莹莹这么小的时候很乖的，从来都不折腾妈妈。”他摸摸莹莹的小脸，抬起头给周九良使眼色，“是不是？”  
“啊，啊？”周九良回神，把女儿搂紧了些，接着点，：“是，是啊。”他干笑了两声，有些底气不足，却还是撑着说道：“莹莹可乖了。”  
莹莹的脸色这才缓和了些，却依然皱着眉看他：“真的？”  
“真的。”孟鹤堂点点头，“爸爸还夸过莹莹乖呢，莹莹在妈妈肚子里的时候只会乖乖长大，从来都不让妈妈难受。……是弟弟淘气了。”  
莹莹松了松眉毛，低下头抓着周九良的手，努了努嘴小声道：“那莹莹都没见过爸爸，爸爸怎么知道莹莹乖……”  
周九良张了张嘴说不出话，连哄孩子的谎话都讲不出来。  
孟鹤堂怀莹莹的时候他就是不在身边，不管原因如何他都无法找出借口。因为自己和孟鹤堂当时的误会——这点周九良看成自己的错误——而让孟鹤堂怀着莹莹离开他，年轻的Omega独自度过艰难的孕期，这在周九良眼里是他一生的遗憾和错误。  
“爸爸在妈妈身边呀。”孟鹤堂冲他眨眨眼，接着哄女儿，“莹莹这么小的时候，爸爸是在妈妈身边的。……后来因为爸爸惹妈妈生气了妈妈才走的，不是爸爸离开妈妈的。”他抓抓女儿的小手，“爸爸一直都很爱莹莹的。”  
“孟哥……”周九良声音微颤。  
莹莹握着他的指尖给他暖着，孟鹤堂一年四季都手脚冰凉，莹莹的小手小脚一直都是热的，和周九良一样。  
“后来爸爸和妈妈说了对不起，妈妈才带着莹莹回来的呀。”孟鹤堂晃晃她的手，抬头望向周九良，“你问问爸爸是不是。”  
小姑娘抬起头，周九良不自觉地吞咽了一下，扯起笑容点头，样子看上去竟然有些狼狈。  
“对……对呀。”周九良动容地望向孟鹤堂，眼里的情绪趋于复杂，“是爸爸错了，妈妈原谅爸爸了，就回来了。”  
他抱着女儿搂进了，轻轻亲她的小脸：“以后莹莹每天都能看到爸爸，弟弟以后也能。爸爸不会再惹妈妈生气了，爸爸一直在你们身边。”

孟鹤堂打了半个月的保胎针，周九良跟着他去医院检查，大夫说可以停药了。周九良这才松了口气。  
三个月时孟鹤堂的小腹有了一点点变化，弧度还是平坦的，只是皮肉绷紧了，摸上去硬硬的。孟鹤堂拉着莹莹的手让她摸，小姑娘欣喜地抿嘴，声音愉快惊讶：“弟弟长大啦！”  
“嗯。”孟鹤堂目光温柔极了，“弟弟长大啦。”

感受到这样奇妙变化的还有周九良，他兴奋得像是第一次当爹——他确实是第一次陪着Omega过孕期。最开始的时候周九良不敢在莹莹面前表现出自己有多兴奋，他怕莹莹觉得有了弟弟妹妹，爸爸就不爱她了。至少在莹莹面前他表现得很克制，直到莹莹对他的克制表示不满意。  
然后周九良就不克制了，把心里的担忧和牵挂都表现了出来，什么事都照顾着孟鹤堂。结束一天的工作回到家，也是陪着莹莹说几句话，就抱着女儿上去找孟鹤堂。  
孟鹤堂的肚子一天比一天大，孕期反应也渐渐小了下去。小脸终于在周九良的照料下圆润了一点，身上也有了点儿肉。  
周九良把一切都收拾好以后躺到床上搂他，Omega钻进他怀里，乖顺地让他给自己捏捏腰亲亲脸。  
孕期的Omega十分依赖Alpha，抱着孟鹤堂一想到这儿，周九良就想起他怀莹莹的那年，也不知道没有自己孟鹤堂是怎么熬过来的，肯定特别难过。  
Alpha把他搂紧了点儿，闭着眼睛亲他的脸。孟鹤堂舒服地哼哼着让他亲，主动伸出胳膊，微凉的小手顺着周九良的衣边伸进去，在对方光滑的皮肤上摩挲着。  
“别闹。”周九良轻笑了两声，“痒。”  
“嗯……”孟鹤堂无意识地哼了一声，难得地和他撒娇，“摸摸。”  
周九良在黑暗里张开眼，揉着孟鹤堂后颈的腺体，闻着他身上的奶味儿，压低了声音：“孟哥……”  
“干嘛呀。”孟鹤堂深吸了口气，手上胡作非为着，引得周九良不得不抓着他的手从自己衣服里拿出来，稍微用力捏了两下：“还闹！”  
孟鹤堂笑得眉眼弯弯，一双眼睛在清透的月光下映得亮晶晶的。他很少和周九良撒娇，发情期被哄得迷迷糊糊时除外。和周九良认识这么多年里，前些年他们一直是没有血缘的哥哥和弟弟，哪怕在周九良分化后的一段时间里，他也都是被当成弟弟的。  
具体的关系转变是从前段时间开始的，把话说开误会解开，孟鹤堂接受这段关系。现在也是因为孕期影响，孟鹤堂身为Omega的柔软慢慢显现了出来。他经常拉着周九良的手主动要求他亲亲自己摸摸自己，好几次周九良都差点把持不住。  
别闹了，他是Alpha啊，二十来岁时光正好的Alpha啊。  
“就闹。”孟鹤堂笑着堵住他的嘴，主动和他接了个湿漉漉的吻。分开时他呼吸不稳，抿了抿嘴往周九良怀里贴，蹭蹭Alpha的喉结，小声说道：“……我想要。”  
“……嗯？”周九良摸着他的背一愣，连习惯性的安抚动作都一停，他理解了Omega的意思，但很为难。  
他是第一次陪着Omega过孕期，虽然已经是第二次做父亲了。因为经验不足他一直小心翼翼，再加上前段时间孟鹤堂胎像不稳很危险，他更是不敢想这种事。  
“现在没事的。”孟鹤堂就比他大胆很多，他的身体他心里清楚，再说过了三个月也没什么不可以的，“九良我想要……”  
周九良为难极了。一边是怕伤了孟鹤堂肚子里的孩子，一边是难得求欢的爱人。想一想是很长时间不做了，他也很想痛痛快快地做一回，但始终克制着。  
他搂着孟鹤堂轻声叹息，过于担心但又不忍心拒绝他，于是试着和他商量：“孟哥，那什么……”  
孟鹤堂舔着他的喉结听他说话，轻轻哼了一声。  
“那个……”周九良扬起脸皱了皱眉，喉结被舔得痒痒的，连带着心里也痒痒的，“用手行吗？”  
孟鹤堂停下来看他。  
周九良一脸小心翼翼：“用手行吗？”  
孟鹤堂眨着眼看了他半天，周九良心跳如鼓。  
直到Omega慢慢地点了下头。  
“……嗯。”

周九良松了口气，伸手挑开他的裤腰，指尖伸向Omega的臀缝。  
“分开点儿。”周九良柔声哄他。  
孟鹤堂很配合地分开腿，方便周九良动作。

这场不算性事的性事周九良做得十分小心，一边观察着孟鹤堂的神情一边满足他的欲望，手指在他高潮时就停了下来不再刺激任何一处敏感点，以免引起生殖腔的任何一点不良变化。  
孟鹤堂意犹未尽地张开眼，喘息着搂住他，信息素四散。  
“等……等生完了，再做。”周九良隐忍地吞咽着，尽量忽略自己身下的反应。  
孟鹤堂点点头，慢慢平复着喘息。  
“……傻。”孟鹤堂笑着，小声说他。  
周九良叹了口气，摸摸他乱糟糟的头发。  
傻点儿就傻点儿吧。你没什么事儿就行。  
孟鹤堂亲他的下巴，周九良心里暖呼呼的。

“孟哥……”周九良往后撤了撤，孟鹤堂昏昏欲睡，听到Alpha叫自己便又张开眼，打了个哈欠。  
周九良摩挲他的脸，张了张嘴：“咱把证扯了吧。”  
“嗯？”  
“不能再拖了。”周九良低头和他接吻，“你得嫁给我了。”

孟鹤堂笑眯眯，双手在被窝里捂得暖洋洋的，伸出来捧住Alpha的脸。  
他最宠的弟弟长大了。  
现在是两个孩子的父亲了。  
要娶他了。

仔细看，周九良眼里还有点小心翼翼的期待。  
话说得霸道极了，心里却还担心孟鹤堂拒绝他。

傻。孟鹤堂叹了口气。

“……好。”孟鹤堂轻声答应。  
20.

周九良是真急着扯证，这么多年了，孟鹤堂就没看见他急成这样过。  
头一天孟鹤堂答应他结婚，第二天就被拽到了民政局。  
周九良积极地开着车哼着小曲，孟鹤堂也不知道他在哼什么，仔细听了半天才发现是婚礼进行曲。  
孟鹤堂哭笑不得，话里是满满的无奈：“这么兴奋啊？”  
周九良趁着等红灯的空档回头看他，眼里的期待溢于言表，Alpha抿抿嘴，肯定地点了点头。  
根本不用说话。  
也说不出话。

民政局的人员还是很少看见大着肚子的人来领结婚证的，Omega被照顾得圆润可爱，Alpha倒像是个孩子，坐在桌前手脚都不知道放在哪儿，时不时伸手摸摸Omega的手背，时不时小声问问他有没有不舒服。  
五个月的孩子在Omega肚子里伸手伸脚地顶泡泡，给他们办手续的是个女Beta，很年轻，看着孟鹤堂的肚子很是好奇。孟鹤堂这边被盯着那边被周九良吵得心烦意乱，毕竟是结婚，说他什么感觉都没有也是不可能的。这么多年的感情从来都不是周九良单方面付出，更何况到现在孩子都两个了，终于能和喜欢的人因为一张纸永远牵扯在一块儿，孟鹤堂心里也很是激动。  
但或许是性格和年纪的关系，他表现得要比周九良冷静很多。Alpha在旁边絮絮叨叨喊孟哥，问他累不累渴不渴腰疼不疼，问多了孟鹤堂也烦了，抚了抚动来动去的孩子，抓着周九良的手虎着脸低声吼他：“别问了！”  
“……”周九良瞬间安静下来，在公司里呼风唤雨的周总乖乖闭上嘴，老老实实地跟着办手续签字，最后照一张红底的双人结婚照。  
Alpha的兴奋溢于言表，咧开嘴笑得灿烂，Omega温和柔顺，微微扬起嘴角，朝着丈夫那一侧歪过头。  
周九良忍不住，在拍完照后侧过脸亲了他一口，吧唧一声。孟鹤堂一愣，接着就瞪了他一眼，一张脸红得像螃蟹壳。  
工作人员轻咳两声装没看见这对小夫妻眼里的柔情蜜意，低着头该盖章盖章。

“以后就是夫妻啦。”小姑娘梳着马尾冲他们笑笑，“百年好合！”  
周九良拿着刚到手的小红本，忍不住伸手在上面摩挲了半天，眼睛一刻都舍不得移开，最后他眨了眨眼，眼圈居然红了。  
孟鹤堂刚和人家说完谢谢，拿着小本打算起身，没等到周九良扶他。他心里奇怪，一转头看见小他几岁的Alpha不断地抹着眼角，时不时吸吸鼻子。  
居然哭了。  
孟鹤堂哭笑不得，好在今天不是什么特殊日子，到这个时间了也没什么人来领结婚证。他侧过身摸摸周九良的脸，拇指蹭过他的眼角，蹭掉了一点点泪滴。  
“怎么哭了？”孟鹤堂轻声问道，转头冲小姑娘抱歉地笑了笑。小姑娘表示理解，摆摆手示意他没关系。  
天地良心，她也是第一次看见有人领个证把自己领哭了的。  
“孟哥……”周九良抬了抬头，红着眼圈，“咱结婚了？”  
“……嗯。”孟鹤堂点点头，肯定道，“结婚了啊。”  
“真的？”  
“真的。”孟鹤堂叹了口气，揉揉他的脑袋：“这么大的人了，怎么和小时候一样呢……”  
周九良不服气，他已经当爹了，不想让孟鹤堂说他是小孩儿。但鼻尖发酸，激动得想哭也是真的。周九良顾不上这屋还有别人看着，一把把孟鹤堂搂进怀里，隔着肚子搂他的背，轻轻亲他的侧颈。  
“谢谢你……”  
孟鹤堂趴在他的肩头眨眨眼，无声地笑着。  
“谢谢你…孟哥……”  
谢谢你把莹莹带给我，谢谢你愿意回到我身边。  
谢谢你愿意来到我身边。

这孩子出生在秋天，那时候莹莹已经找到了新的幼儿园。周九良坚持每天去送她上学，孟鹤堂只偶尔出现过几次，为了不让别人误会莹莹没有妈妈。  
他们实在在意莹莹之前被嘲笑没有爸爸的事，所以孟鹤堂身体允许的情况下，他会跟着周九良一起去接女儿。大肚子的Omega出现在幼儿园门口，和Alpha一块儿牵着女儿的手离开。  
卸货那天已经过了预产期三天，早上孟鹤堂因为阵痛痛醒。几年前的经验告诉他应该就是今天了，于是叫醒了周九良告诉他要准备的东西。周九良几乎是一瞬间就清醒了，脑子里发乱，面上表现得倒是冷静得很。他按照孟鹤堂的要求把之前准备好的东西都收好，顺便还给莹莹洗漱完毕，叫来何九华送她去幼儿园。  
小姑娘莫名其妙地看着爸爸，问他怎么了。  
周九良深吸一口气勉强笑笑：“妈妈今天要生弟弟了，爸爸陪妈妈去医院。”  
孟鹤堂的肚子大得像球，小姑娘终于等到了弟弟可以出来的一天，眼里都是惊喜兴奋，抓着周九良的胳膊问道：“我想看看妈妈！”  
周九良摸摸她的脸，抱她上楼去找孟鹤堂。

“弟弟要出来了吗？”莹莹的眼睛亮晶晶的，像极了孟鹤堂。  
孟鹤堂现在的疼痛还不是很剧烈，于是伸出手拍拍小姑娘的手背，安慰道：“是啊。……莹莹乖乖去幼儿园，晚上就可以见到弟弟啦。”  
莹莹抿抿嘴，咧开嘴笑。  
“爸爸今天不送莹莹了好不好？”周九良咬咬牙，尽量稳着声线哄女儿，“让何叔叔送莹莹去幼儿园好不好？……妈妈要生弟弟了，爸爸今天要一直陪着妈妈。莹莹让何叔叔送行不行？”  
小姑娘沉浸在弟弟马上就要来到的期待里，很高兴地点了头。  
周九良松了口气夸她乖，然后带着她出门，把她交到何九华手里。  
他站在门口缓了半天，等到情绪平复得差不多时才重新回到屋里，麻利地拎上东西塞进自己的车里，然后到卧室去找孟鹤堂。  
孟鹤堂看出他紧张，在他伸出胳膊来抱自己时摇了摇头。  
“深呼吸。”孟鹤堂教他，“别紧张。”  
周九良真的跟着他做了几个深呼吸，然后才反应过来又不是自己要生。  
孟鹤堂笑得眉眼弯弯，伸手让他扶自己起来。  
周九良听见他柔声道：“你别怕，没那么吓人的。”  
“咱们去医院等着就行，我还能走。”  
Alpha脸都白了，抿着嘴点头，严肃得像是要去开什么董事会。  
“你亲亲我，你亲亲我我就不疼了。”孟鹤堂还有精力哄他，他知道还要折腾很长时间。  
“孟哥……”周九良搂着他胡乱地落下两个吻，“孟儿……”你一定要平平安安的。  
“没事的。”孟鹤堂笃定道，“没事的。”

产科的护士真的算是什么都见过了，生到一半喊着要跳楼的，大出血家人保小孩儿的，生完孩子没人管产妇的，真的是人外有人天外有天了。Alpha紧张得脸煞白还坚持进产房陪产的还真不多，周九良算一个，Omega生完了没哭Alpha哭了的更少了，周九良也算一个。  
助产士和产房里的医生护士哭笑不得，躺在产床上的Omega全程绷着劲往下使，疼得浑身颤抖了也不哭不喊，只看得出通红的眼眶和泛红的血丝，额上身上全是汗。倒是旁边的Alpha，从他进了产房被喊着用力时眼圈就红了，生到一半帮着Omega擦汗的时候就哭了，眼泪噼里啪啦地掉个不停，一边哭一边还安慰着Omega别紧张别害怕。  
护士想说现在明显是你比他害怕啊，他一个躺在床上疼的看上去都没你疼。  
就好像Omega的疼痛都转移到周九良身上一样，周九良哭得鼻涕一把泪一把，给孟鹤堂擦完汗顺手就给自己擦了眼泪。  
到孩子顺利出生被清洗好了哇哇哭着递过来时周九良甚至来不及回头看一眼，只握着孟鹤堂的手哄他。护士抱着孩子紧着往前递，死也没想到孩子爹把孩子往后推，一边推一边说着等一会儿等一会儿。  
然后孟鹤堂就急了，没了力气也皱着眉训他：“等什么啊！快看看啊！”  
他实在虚弱，声音听上去也是气力不足。周九良这才听话地回过头看了一眼红红的小怪物，吸了吸鼻子：“男孩儿。”  
护士把孩子放在孟鹤堂枕边，孟鹤堂侧过头看着刚出生的儿子，眨着眼睛笑了笑。  
“……有没有人去接莹莹啊……”孟鹤堂叹了口气，外面天色渐晚。  
“有的，我让大华去了。”周九良点着头，儿子支棱着小手扑腾，孟鹤堂伸出手指贴着他的小拳头，在娇嫩的皮肤上碰了碰。  
“莹莹回来看不到我们，肯定不行。”孟鹤堂虚弱地说着，他有点儿困了，抬起头望向周九良，“你早上还和她说，晚上回家就能看见弟弟了。”  
“啊，是。”周九良摸摸他热乎乎的脸，“要把她接过来吗？”  
孟鹤堂沉默了一会儿，视线落在儿子身上。然后轻轻嗯了一声：“一会儿我回病房了再接她过来吧，让大华帮着带一会儿。……她还小，别吓着她。”  
孟鹤堂打了个哈欠：“太累，我睡一会儿。”  
“好。”

莹莹是在晚上才被送到医院的，那时候孟鹤堂已经推回了病房。刚刚睡了一觉的他醒来状态不错，正抱着儿子喂他吃奶。  
刚出生的小孩子眼睛还是一条缝，脸上红红的，眼皮有些肿。小手小嘴倒是有力量，一边嘬着一边推着他的胸脯，试图挤压出更多口粮。  
小丫头被周九良接上来，兴奋地跑到孟鹤堂床边。小手扶在边上，探着脑袋瞧着。孟鹤堂低头看看她：“嘘——”  
莹莹懂事地点点头，表示自己不出声。  
周九良摸摸她的头，小声道：“一会儿给莹莹看弟弟。”  
莹莹扬着嘴角等着，弟弟那么一点点，可爱又脆弱。  
吃饱的小婴儿被周九良小心翼翼地接过来，按照之前在孕婴班教的拍奶嗝，最后才重新放回婴儿床里。  
“莹莹去看看弟弟吧。”孟鹤堂轻声说道，示意她过去看。  
小丫头这才转过身趴到婴儿床边上，隔着护栏看着呼呼大睡的小婴儿。  
当姐姐了的惊喜让她不知所措，她不敢碰睡着的弟弟，只敢趴在这儿，在心里和小怪物打着招呼。  
嘿！  
我是姐姐！

周九良庆幸现在的灯光很暗，小姑娘看不出自己眼睛有些肿。他拧开饭盒盛出一碗汤给孟鹤堂晾上，跟着忙活了一天，现在竟然也不觉得累。  
跟着陪产了一次，周九良总能想到几年前莹莹出生的时候。  
肯定很难过吧？  
孟鹤堂叹了口气伸手抓他的手，周九良连忙转过头看他，怕他还有什么需要。  
“……歇会儿吧。”孟鹤堂轻声劝他，他知道Alpha心里在琢磨着什么，“辛苦了爸爸。”  
周九良摇头，眼圈又红了。  
“不辛苦。”周九良趁着女儿专心看弟弟时抱住虚弱的妻子，“辛苦了孟哥…孟儿……”  
孟鹤堂轻笑一声，在周九良耳边落下一个吻。

小婴儿长得飞快，几乎是一天一个样儿。  
莹莹总是觉得弟弟那么小一定脆弱得要命，她一边兴奋地看着弟弟，一边又在孟鹤堂主动递给她让她抱抱弟弟时摇摇头。莹莹抿抿嘴，她怕摔到弟弟。  
周九良给新来的家庭成员取了名字，他们的第二个孩子叫周澈，清明澄澈的澈。孟鹤堂本来想把莹莹的姓改过来，但周九良觉得无所谓。姓什么有什么必要呢？反正是他们的孩子。  
孟莹，周澈。也不错。  
一楼海绵垫的面积大了不少，周澈长得快，每天都在探索新领域。先是去落地窗前爬，把口水沾在姐姐的毛绒熊身上，再然后是爬到客厅，贴着沙发叫唤。  
莹莹在家时经常承担了保姆阿姨的重任，孟鹤堂只在一边看着，对儿子探索世界的好奇心并不干扰。倒是莹莹很担心弟弟磕碰到，总在他爬到茶几前时小心地哄着他离开，用小身体把他和冰凉的茶几隔开。  
“啊啊！”澈澈不满意地吐泡泡，转了个方向接着爬。  
莹莹抱着小娃娃坐在地上看着他，直到一身奶味儿的弟弟朝着她爬过来。  
小丫头慌了，抿着嘴回头，朝着孟鹤堂求救：“妈妈……”  
“弟弟想和姐姐玩儿呢。”孟鹤堂笑笑，并不动弹。  
澈澈流着口水爬着，莹莹双臂撑在自己身后，心惊胆战地看着小怪物一点一点地爬到自己身上，晶莹的口水蹭到她肩上。澈澈咯咯笑着，张开小嘴往姐姐脸上啃。  
澈澈还没长牙，但是也快了。最近估计是牙根痒痒，看什么都想啃一啃。  
“呜呜……”  
莹莹哼哼着不敢躲，怕自己躲开了弟弟会哭。热乎乎的小嘴贴着脸，不疼但也不知所措。莹莹眼里闪着泪花看向孟鹤堂，“妈妈……”  
“诶——”  
孟鹤堂哭笑不得地抱起儿子，拿着口水巾给他擦了口水，又摸摸女儿的脸。  
“不疼吧？”  
莹莹摇摇头，看向孟鹤堂怀里的弟弟。  
“啊啊！”澈澈的眼睛亮晶晶的，低头看着姐姐咯咯笑。

孟鹤堂跟着周九良去了墓地。  
六年了，这是他第一次给周父周母上坟。  
他看着墓碑上的黑白照片，父母的音容笑貌仿佛还在眼前。儿时的一点一滴浮现出来，幼时别扭幼稚的周九良，愿意逗儿子的周母，掌管着一个公司、回了家却还是愿意往厨房钻的周父。  
这是给了他十年温暖的一家。  
“爸，妈。”孟鹤堂张了张嘴，鼻尖发酸，“我来看看你们。”  
周九良捏捏他的手给他安慰。  
“对不起啊……”孟鹤堂叹了口气，“这几年因为我自私，一直都没看你们。今年才过来。”  
“……我没能把九良照顾好。”孟鹤堂轻声说着，“但他成长得很快，现在已经能顶天立地了。你们放心吧。”  
“我们在一起了。”孟鹤堂抿了抿嘴，脸上不自觉地发烧，“对不起。”  
周九良捏捏他的胳膊：“对不起什么？”  
孟鹤堂没理他，摇摇头。  
“孩子，大一点的叫莹莹，今年五岁了，小一点的才十个月，叫澈澈。”提到孩子，孟鹤堂笑了笑，“都很可爱。……澈澈长得和九良很像，喜欢缠着九良。”  
“爸妈，谢谢你们。”孟鹤堂眼眶发热，眼前模糊了一片，“谢谢你们把我接回来，谢谢你们给我一个家。……但九良我拐走了，你们别算莹莹的年纪啊，也别怪他。是我的问题。”  
“孟儿……”周九良皱了皱眉，“别瞎说。”  
周九良径直跪了下来：“你们别听他的，是我把孟哥带坏了。”  
“别闹。”孟鹤堂低下头蹭蹭眼角，拍拍周九良的肩。  
“我从小就喜欢孟哥，你们知道。”周九良定定地看着碑上的黑白照片，“我十四岁就想娶他了，你们也知道。”  
“莹莹是我分化之后很快就有了的，”周九良叹了口气，“因为我混蛋，话也没说清楚，孟哥瞒着我受了几年的苦，我没保护好他，他才没来看你们的，你们别怪他。”  
“……九良。”孟鹤堂咬了咬牙，也跟着跪了下来。  
周九良目不斜视，深吸了口气：“但是以后我会保护好他的。……我要是没做到，你们就把我带走。”  
孟鹤堂急了，一巴掌甩到他后脑勺上：“说什么胡话！”  
周九良侧过脸，咧开嘴冲他笑笑。  
孟鹤堂一愣。  
他眼里竟然也有泪花。

“我8岁看上的人，14岁想娶的人，我会爱他到84岁。”周九良转过头说着，“……看着我们吧。”  
周九良沉默了一会儿，拉着孟鹤堂站起身。  
“妈。”他低着头，又叫了一声。  
“……小时候答应的，我一定用一辈子做到。”

他拉着孟鹤堂的手，一起给父母鞠了个躬，转身离开。  
“……你小时候答应妈什么了？”孟鹤堂蹭掉了眼泪，忍不住好奇地问他。  
周九良幽幽地看他一眼，故作玄虚不说话。  
“说啊！”孟鹤堂抓着他的手晃，“快说快说！”  
“……”周九良抿抿嘴，克制地点了点自己的侧脸，示意孟鹤堂贿赂贿赂他。  
孟鹤堂撇撇嘴，脸上微红，凑上去亲他一口。  
“可以说了吧？”  
周九良摸摸他的脸，小猫嘴抿起来，不怀好意地挑着唇角。  
“不可以。”周九良缓缓道。  
孟鹤堂一愣，抓着他的胳膊使劲儿捏。  
“说不说！”  
“不说！”周九良用另一只手搓他的脸，在出墓园之前主动拽着他接了个吻。  
“……妈能看到！”孟鹤堂红着脸瞪他。  
“……看到就看到。”

是什么约定呢？  
十年前孟鹤堂分化，周妈妈搂着十几岁的周九良。

-九良要是分化成Alpha的话，要娶孟孟哥哥吗？

当然要。

-九良长大了要保护孟孟哥哥哦，不能让别人欺负他。

当然要。

然后用一生来兑现少年人的诺言。

<完>


	17. 《梦瘾者》番外

番外：周澈没有记忆的那些夜晚

孟鹤堂生产时苦痛的样子在那天深深印在了陪产的周九良心里，导致在他生完周澈小朋友很长一段时间内，周九良都没有提出碰他。  
他恢复得很快，出了院就回家，最开始那段时间孟鹤堂身体条件不允许，周九良照顾得精细，孩子也格外折腾人，孟鹤堂也没觉出什么来。直到去医院复查完，确认身体已经完全恢复过来后，周九良还是每天往返于公司和家两点一线。在家时就专心带孩子帮他忙，在公司就专心工作——当然这个孟鹤堂不知道，就算在特别适合干点儿什么的深夜里，他也没有再提出过什么诉求。  
孟鹤堂心里奇怪，最开始喂奶时周九良在身旁自己还会觉得羞臊，到后来就完全习惯了，也不再避讳什么。反正什么都看过了，也没什么好避讳的。他看周九良太正经了没什么诉求的心思，有时候还会特意露出哺乳期特有的胸脯，胸前的扣子在喂奶后特意不重新扣好，露出殷红的乳尖吐出一点点乳白的液体，顺着胸脯的弧度滑下去。  
孟鹤堂愈发放得开了，自己扯了纸擦了，然后抬起头冲着给孩子拍奶嗝的周九良眨眨眼，“还有一点儿，尝尝吗？”  
这就是很明显的邀约了，傻子才看不出来他是怎么想的。但周九良却如同柳下惠一般，只扫了一眼就伸出手，替他把领子拉好了，单手扣上扣子，轻描淡写地扔下一句：“系好了，别着凉。”  
孟鹤堂有点儿受伤。

莹莹早就习惯了自己睡，周澈却还不能。刚刚几个月大的小朋友闹得很，不分白天黑夜地折腾着父母。孟鹤堂的身体被周九良养得很好，于是周澈这么长时间了也没缺过奶吃，有时候喂完一顿还有些盈余，涨在那儿发疼。后来周九良就买了吸奶器给他吸出来存好了，半夜孩子哭闹的时候喂给他吃。  
事实上除了不再和孟鹤堂求欢之外，周九良在所有的事上都做得极优秀，是个合格的父亲、丈夫。但是唯独这点就让孟鹤堂很苦恼，产后的人本来就乐意多想，他也暗自摸摸自己的身体，对着镜子看着自己的脸，想说难道是自己人老珠黄了？  
但显然是不可能的，生产后的孟鹤堂身上带着一股独特的韵味，已经生了两个孩子，眼里却还是亮晶晶的，皮肤紧致又白嫩，换上衣服收拾好头发就能出去装大学生骗单纯的小A。  
那孟鹤堂就更想不通了，忙了一天躺在床上跟周九良有一搭没一搭地聊着天，周九良习惯性地把他搂在怀里，一下一下地在他背上拍着，像是在哄他入睡。孟鹤堂叹了口气，趁着旁边婴儿床里的周澈熟睡时小声说道：“你是不是不喜欢我了？”  
周九良动作一顿，翻过身来亲他：“想什么呢？怎么这么觉得呢？”  
“都这么长时间了，你都不想么？”孟鹤堂的手指在他胸前绕了两圈，然后在被子里摸了下去，挑开睡裤的松紧带伸进去，径直伸向那一处蛰伏的硕大。周九良毕竟是年轻人，又很久没纾解过了，很快就被他摸出了反应，搂着他的胳膊收紧了，孟鹤堂被勒得微痛，又更添兴奋。  
周九良掐着他的下巴和他接吻，尽量放小了声，怕吵到旁边婴儿床里的孩子。身下的欲望被灵巧的小手攥着，快速地上下撸动着，时不时照顾两下根部的囊袋。孟鹤堂配合地贴着他，给他撸了一会儿就停下来，空余的手往周九良身上一推，自己快速地趴了上去。  
他的眼睛亮晶晶的，在透着微光的夜里显得格外漂亮。周九良忍不住看愣了神，一时之间以为回到了十四五岁时，想着他的笑脸在深夜里撸管的夜晚。  
但一转眼这个人已经是他的了，他们都有了两个孩子了。周九良沉浸在这样奇妙的感受之中，没拦住孟鹤堂低下去的身子。  
“孟哥……”  
周九良撑着身体往下看着，身上的被子被拱成一团，孟鹤堂在里面窸窸窣窣地动着。  
“你小点声，啊，别吵到孩子。”孟鹤堂掀开头顶的被子小声嘱咐了一句，周九良下身的布料被他剥了个干净。周九良还在震惊之余就见他笑了笑，手里握着自己的东西，然后张开嘴低下头，慢慢地含了进去。  
“嗯……”  
周九良仰起头低吟，视觉感官带来的冲击更大于身体的感受。孟鹤堂生涩地讨好着他性器的样子在他眼里足够刺激，快感顺着身下那处硬挺的器官慢慢攀爬上升，周九良听不到别的声音，只觉周边都是孟鹤堂吸吮时的水声和克制不住的喘息。  
孟鹤堂尽量张着嘴舔着他的性器，时不时照顾着鼓鼓囊囊的囊袋，舌尖在冠状沟上舔过，引得周九良身体一抖，性器也更硬了些。孟鹤堂眨了眨眼，坏心眼地来回舔了几遍，舌尖缓缓慢慢地往马眼里钻。  
“啊……”周九良抓着床单皱着眉，伸手去推孟鹤堂。孟鹤堂又舔了好几遍，差点儿把他逼得出了精，这才随他愿抬起头。周九良抓着他的胳膊把他拉上来，让他坐到自己身上。  
“在哪儿学的？”周九良的手伸到他内裤里捏他丰满圆润的屁股，搂着他的腰亲着他的下巴，“怎么学的这些？”  
孟鹤堂搂着他的脖子跟他接吻，嘴里还带着他性器的味道，但是谁都没有在意。周九良觉得他孟哥越来越妖了，跟小时候、不久前的感觉不一样了。  
但是什么样的孟鹤堂他都喜欢，只要是孟鹤堂他就喜欢。  
“不爽么？”孟鹤堂眨了眨眼，下身在他小腹上磨蹭，流出的水浸透了薄薄一层的内裤。  
“你不想要么？”孟鹤堂说，“你都好长时间没碰我啦，我这个月就要有发情期了，到时候你也要让我用抑制剂过么？”  
“不是……”周九良面色复杂地皱了皱眉，那神情里竟然带着些心疼。他辗转了半天才开了口，“你不会疼么？身体受得住么？”  
“……啊？”孟鹤堂一愣。  
“到发情期了才说明身体才恢复好了，在发情期之前……我怕跟你做了你会疼。”周九良亲着他的锁骨，小声念道：“你生澈澈的时候那么疼，刚过了两个多月，就能恢复好么？我会不会弄疼你……”  
“……”  
孟鹤堂想了半天，哭笑不得地亲他：“什么叫刚过两个多月啊？都过了两个多月了！……上回去检查的时候你没听大夫说么？都恢复好了的，想做什么都可以了的！”  
他一时间觉得搂着自己的这人实在是太傻了，心里却又是真的疼他的。孟鹤堂捧着他的脸捏了几下，笑眯眯地说着：“还会弄疼我？你怎么这么厉害呀，那地方又不能跟孩子比！孩子那么大生的时候当然会受伤啦，但你做了这么多次了，肯定不会的呀！”  
周九良的眉心放松了许多，脸上的担忧也浅了不少。捏着他屁股的手逐渐试探着往中间那处伸过去，周九良扯着他的扣子，一边迟疑着问道：“真的？”  
“真的。”孟鹤堂放松着打开自己，方便一会儿容纳他。胸前的扣子被扯开了，睡衣松松地搭在两肘。周九良得了肯定总算是放心下来，孟鹤堂感觉后腰一紧，接着周九良急不可耐地带着他一翻身，把他结结实实地压在身下，三下五除二扯了他湿透的内裤，大手随意地在自己硬挺的内裤上撸动了两下，对准了湿软的那处插了进去。  
“嗯——”孟鹤堂咬着牙才没叫出声，皱着眉扬起了头，“轻…轻点儿啊！”  
“疼了？”周九良动作一停，小心地观察着他的表情。  
“不…不疼……”孟鹤堂一张脸通红，早没了不久前哄诱人的样子。周九良埋在他胸前亲着他凸起的小胸脯，闻言又往里进了进，带起孟鹤堂克制不住的喘息。  
然后就是周九良的主场了，似乎是为了给他证明这几个月禁欲有多难受，周九良掐着他的腰死命地往里撞着，又快又准地撞到他最敏感的那点上。孟鹤堂又要顾忌着别弄醒孩子而小声点，又要忍着身体里冲撞的快感，大脑一时间空了下来，眼前只剩一片乱七八糟的星星，连什么时候张开嘴流下涎水都不知道。  
周九良埋在他胸前啃着，把他胸脯里的存货往自己嘴里嘬。孟鹤堂被他吸得疼了，成年人包裹住乳头吸吮的感觉和小婴儿的感觉完全不一样，平添一种抹不掉的色情。  
“啊……！”孟鹤堂忍不住叫了一声，伸手去抓他的头发，压着嗓音道，“你轻一点，疼了！给、给孩子的……”  
“他的我存了。”周九良用力往他身体里顶着，恨不得把囊袋都顶进去。内里湿热的软肉包裹着他的性器，房间里信息素交融，是两个人的格外契合。  
“那你……啊！”  
周九良含了一口乳汁凑过来亲他的嘴，逼着他尝着自己味道，然后笑眯眯地啃他的锁骨，身下不停地顶弄着他，“……小点儿声啊孟哥，孩子还在呢……”  
“好喝吗？你自己的……奶。”  
孟鹤堂羞得脸通红，身下咕叽咕叽的声音扰得他心烦意乱，只搂紧了身上那人，两条光溜溜的腿也主动往他腰上勾。  
“你快点儿结束啊……”孟鹤堂喘息着说，“孩子……九良你…你快点儿啊！”  
周九良哭笑不得：“哪有催着我快点儿的？”  
然后双臂穿过他的腿弯把他托了起来，孟鹤堂叫了一声就闭了嘴，由着周九良把他抱离了床上。  
周九良把他抱稳了，在房间里慢慢踱步走着。这体位让体内的性器进得更深了，孟鹤堂眼里浮起一层生理泪：“九良，九良……轻点儿……嗯！”  
周九良一边走一边顶着他，年轻人总是格外有力量的。在闭合状态的生殖腔也被顶开了一点，引得孟鹤堂身体一激灵。  
“呜呜……”婴儿床上的孩子翻了个身，然后就吭吭唧唧地要哭。  
两人皆是一震，孟鹤堂往他背上拍了一巴掌，着急道：“快放我下来呀！”  
“……”  
周九良不说话，抿了抿嘴走到墙角，把他顶在墙上重重地往里顶。那边的孩子已经张开嘴哭了起来，声音回荡在整个房间里。孟鹤堂急得要命，挣扎着要下去却挣扎不开，周九良死死地按着他，飞快地顶了他几十下。  
“没事没事，快了……马上了啊……”周九良一边哄他一边重重地贯穿进他身体最深处，性器顶端擦过敏感的生殖腔口撞向别处，最后在孟鹤堂激烈的挣扎里射了出来。  
他皱着眉，不甚满意又很无奈的样子。孟鹤堂被他烫得身体直抖，却也察觉到结束了，于是挣扎也小了下来。  
“快点快点……”孟鹤堂抹了把眼泪，小声催促着。那边的孩子哭声愈演愈烈，大有把嗓子哭哑的苗头。  
这时房间外传来了啪嗒啪嗒的拖鞋声，对面房间熟睡的莹莹竟然被弟弟的哭声弄醒了！  
“快放我下来呀！”孟鹤堂恼怒着捶他，周九良把他放到床上，转身抓着睡衣往身上套。夫妻俩手忙脚乱的，终于在莹莹来敲门时收拾好了。周九良起身去开灯开门，孟鹤堂摸了摸脸，抱起婴儿床里的周澈。  
他腿软得站不起来，就干脆坐在床上哄孩子。  
周九良把莹莹放进来，小丫头揉着眼睛，头发乱糟糟的，声音也有点儿发哑：“弟弟怎么了？”  
“弟弟饿了。”周九良伸手在婴儿身上探了探，确认他没有拉尿，然后看了看孟鹤堂的脸，小声道，“我出去给他热奶。”  
“好。”孟鹤堂点了下头，哄着孩子别开眼。  
周九良拢了拢衣襟，转身出去。莹莹在屋里踮着脚看着妈妈怀里的婴儿，轻声道：“妈妈不能喂吗？”  
“……妈妈，妈妈现在没有，得白天才能有。……没事的，爸爸存好了，让他热了给弟弟喝。”  
孟鹤堂脸上红一块白一块，不禁回忆起方才周九良趴在自己胸前把奶都嘬出来咽下去的色情样子。  
他抬头往周九良的背影上瞪了一眼。  
坏蛋！这是……这是什么爸爸！


End file.
